A Thousand Reasons
by Leeloo Jinn
Summary: COMPLETE- Triple H returns to the WWE with someone in tow… someone female. In the process, he gets more problems and excitement than he's paying her for. Centered around Triple H’s return to the WWE and beyond. OC, Triple H, Evolution, Jericho, etc
1. Same Woman Same Tricks

**A Thousand Reasons**

**By: LeelooJinn**

**Published: ****03/27/03**

**Completed: ****05/12/04**

**Rating: R for profanity, violence and sexual situations**

**Summary: Triple H returns to the WWE with someone in tow… someone female. In the process, he gets more excitement and problems than he's paying her for. Centered around Triple H's return to the WWE and beyond. **

**Characters: Evie Mackenzie (O/C), Triple H, Evolution, Chris Jericho, Shawn Michaels, Bradshaw, Eric Bischoff**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the WWE. I'm just borrowing for fun. However, Evie IS mine. Any mix ups, mistakes or otherwise are mine. Not exactly canon, but as close as possible.**

**Chapter 1 – Same Woman Same Tricks**

As soon as he closed the door behind him, Hunter let out a sigh. _Finally, some peace and quiet_.

He let his bag drop on the bed and he sat down next to it and proceeded to remove his boots. As he did, his mind turned back to what had happened earlier between him and his wife, Stephanie. She had cost him his match against Booker T after he told her not to come to the ring. He had been so angry he thought he was going to explode.

He had completely ignored her frantic apologies as he walked up the ramp and into the staging area. She followed him all the way back to his dressing room, crying and pleading with him. He walked into his dressing room and slammed the door in her face. He could still hear her out in the hall, begging to be forgiven. And then she had whiningly told him "I love you."

He had just about gagged. He opened the door, saw the smile on her face and handed her, her suitcase and her shoes, then slammed the door again. She went ballistic. He heard the suitcase fall to the floor with a thump and then her screaming about how sorry she was. He just shook his head and went to get dressed. If he had stood there and listened to her anymore, he would have thrown up.

"Love," he muttered. "She doesn't know a damn thing about it." He lay back on the mattress and flung an arm over his eyes.

Once upon a time he had loved her. But ever since his injury, she had slowly steered clear of him, and her visits to Alabama became less and less frequent. She made the excuse of being so busy with ECW and Shane and plotting against her father.

Now that she had lost it all to Vince and Hunter had recovered and returned, it seemed that she had decided he would be her weapon of revenge against whomever she chose. She had told him that the only way he had made it so far in this business was because of her. It was all her, because she was a McMahon.

_It's supposed to be I point my finger and you destroy._ Her words echoed in his head. Was he a dog that did her every bidding now? When had it started being _all _about her?

His cell phone rang, startling him out of his reverie. He reached into his pocket and extracted the phone. Looking at the display he noticed it was Stephanie's number. He dropped it down on the bed in disgust, not wanting to talk to her. He knew what would happen if he answered it. She would want to know where he was. As soon as he refused to tell her, the whining would start, and then anger followed by the egotistical crap. After being back from Birmingham for only a month and a half, he was tired of it already.

With a groan he got up off the bed to undress. He pulled his shirt off and walked into the bathroom to run the water in the shower. As soon as it was hot enough, he stripped off his remaining clothes and got in. The water splashed over him, momentarily washing away the tension.

After a quick wash, he shut the shower off and shook the water out of his dirty blond hair. Reaching for a towel, he stepped out of the shower and quickly dried himself off. Steam had filled the tiny bathroom, clouding the mirrors. He wiped off the one over the sink and stood looking at himself for a few moments.

_What the hell were you thinking? Comin' back to work, thinking that things were gonna be just fine between you two?_ He snorted in disgust. _Get real man! The way she's been over the past eight months? _

He wrapped the towel around his waist as he walked back into the bedroom. His phone rang again. _Damn! I'm gonna lose it if it's her again!_ He scooped it up off the bed and looked at the display. It was a different number this time.

"Yeah?" he answered gruffly.

"Hunter? It's me," said a feminine voice.

Hunter relaxed. Thankfully it wasn't Stephanie. "Hey Evie."

"Are you okay?" Evie asked tentatively.

He sat down on the bed. "Well, not really. Things are a little… messy right now." He ran his fingers through his wet hair.

She heard the exasperation in his voice. "I know. I saw what happened. I just thought I'd call and check to see how you're doing."

"I'm pissed Evie. How 'bout that? I'm fuckin' PISSED!" He started to get worked up. "She ruined the damn match! Booker got the drop on me! I TOLD her I didn't need her there, but she…" he trailed off, then took a deep breath and blew it out. "You know, it doesn't… I don't wanna talk about it right now."

"All right," she said in a soothing voice. "Why don't you call me back when you've calmed down a bit."

He smiled despite his mood. "It might be a couple of days before you hear from me then."

Evie chuckled. "Yeah well… stranger things have happened."

"I'll talk to you later. Will you be on your cell or the hotel phone?" he asked. He wanted to make sure he could get a hold of her one way or another.

"On my cell. I'm heading out early tomorrow," she replied.

"Can I catch a ride with you then?" Hunter asked. "I don't wanna ride in the limo with her, cause I'm liable to blow a gasket."

Evie was quiet for a few seconds and then- "I suppose that would be okay."

Hunter smiled in relief. "I'll call you early then."

"That's fine," Evie replied. "Goodnight Hunter."

"Night Evie." He pressed the release button, and then turned the phone off. He got up, tossed the damp towel back into the bathroom then moved his bag to a chair. He pulled the blanket back and got into bed.

His wife was claiming that she nursed him back to health, which was bullshit. Evie had been with him more through the past seven months than Stephanie had. She had been sent down to Birmingham by Linda McMahon to be his personal assistant. She got his ass out of bed and dressed for therapy when he couldn't do it himself. She drove him to therapy, got him situated there and then would take care of other things for him; his laundry, paying the bills, answering his mail and his phone, arranging his appointments. When he had gone to a few shows, she had gone with him, but gave him hell about it; especially when the doctors told him to go back to Birmingham and concentrate on his rehab. In a way, Evie was more of a wife to him than Stephanie had been.

She had patiently listened to him when he talked about his therapy, his injury, and his expectations when he returned to the ring. She had even listened to him when he started talking about his relationship with his wife. When he mentioned they were having marital problems, her advice to him was to concentrate on his rehab first and worry about the other things later. It had been nice to have someone actually listen to him when he talked. Now he was stuck with Stephanie

Evie didn't take any of the garbage he had dished out either. He chuckled at the memory of her telling him to shut the hell up while she helped him get dressed, or she'd leave his ass right where it was; half-naked and on the bed. He had been grumbling about not needing a babysitter. She told him to quit pissing and moaning because she was the only help he was going to get. So he could either like it or not, but she didn't want to deal with any of his crap. .

_At least I'll see Evie tomorrow,_ he thought. _No doubt she'll have something to say._ She always did when he asked for her advice or opinion. He didn't always take it but it was nice to know that it was there. Rolling over, he settled down to sleep.

* * *


	2. Advice and Rumor

**Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimer**

****************************************************

**Chapter 2 – Advice and Rumour**

Hunter answered the door in a pair of workout pants and no shirt. Evie stood on the other side, her keys in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. She wore her usual jeans and t-shirt with a navy blue hooded zip-up. Her red-gold hair was pulled back in a pony tail with a few wisps framing her face. . 

Her green eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "Don't tell me you're not ready yet."

"No I am. I just need to put my shirt on." He walked away from the door and reached into his bag that was sitting on the bed. 

She sauntered in as he pulled on one of his black t-shirts. "You're sure you want to ride with me?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't."

"Not just to escape Stephanie is it?" she asked nonchalantly.

"What if I said yes?"

  "Can't say I blame you." She watched as he zipped up his bag and checked to make sure he had everything. "Does she know where you are?"

"No. Yours was the only phone call I answered last night." He picked up his bag and looked at her expectantly.

"Paid up?"

"Yeah, I paid last night. Let's go."

She tossed the bottle of water to him as they headed to the car. 

They had been on the road for an hour and during that time, Hunter had been quiet. Not that it was unusual for him to be, but he was quieter than normal. Evie could understand that. He had a lot on his mind. She glanced at him and noticed he was staring out the passenger side window, watching the scenery slide by.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

He didn't answer, just kept looking out the window.

She reached over and gently touched his hand. "Hunter?"

He started and then looked at her. "What?"

"You okay?" she repeated.

"I dunno. I gotta figure this all out," he said as he leaned his head against the headrest.

Evie took another quick glance at him.  "Figure what out?"

"Steph, the marriage…" he sighed.

"Do you still love her?"

He made a face.  "That's what I need to figure out.  All though I don't know if I'd call it love anymore."  He had loved her.  He wasn't so sure now.  Their relationship had started out as a "you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours," type of thing.  It had been meant to benefit them both.

"What's to figure out Hunter? You either do or you don't," she said pragmatically.

"Right now I don't. Maybe I haven't for a long time." He sighed as he pushed his cap off his head. "I don't know."

"Have you thought about what would happen if you did leave her?"

"Yeah and even though I could handle it, it would still be a pain in the ass; she would still be a pain in the ass. She has a way of making life hell for people on her bad side."  

Evie smirked. "Well I don't need to worry because I'm already on her bad side."

"But you're not married to her," he said and then chuckled.

She heard the amusement in his voice and smiled.  "True. Being married to her and working for her husband are two completely different things."

As he glanced at her, he noticed the wry smile on her face. He knew she didn't care much for Stephanie. She had told him once that when someone makes their desires the number one thing in a relationship, that relationship would suffer and fail. When he asked her how she knew that, she said it was just common sense. Something in her words had hinted to him that she might have had a similar experience. He knew that she wasn't married and didn't have any children. Anything beyond that, she hadn't talked about.

He shifted in the seat so he could look at her.  "Yeah, two completely different things. Speaking of hell, I'm sorry about what she said to you the other day."

Evie shrugged her shoulders. "It's not your place to apologize. And besides, I can handle myself."

He laughed as he recalled Evie telling Stephanie to get bent.  "So I noticed. Steph was pretty pissed off at you."

"Tough," she replied. "It's like I told you when you started giving me trouble, I don't have time for petty bullshit."

Hunter grinned. "Yeah I noticed that too." 

When he had come back to work, Evie had come with him. She had been told to stay on a little longer, which Hunter didn't mind. Stephanie had however. She tolerated Evie for a few weeks, but finally told him that he needed to get rid of her. Hunter had told her no. Of course, Stephanie threw a fit and said she didn't want some woman hanging around all the time. Hunter said that Evie would go when he was good and ready to let her go. End of story. Since then, Stephanie had made things difficult for Evie. 

He turned his attention back to the conversation. "What would you do about this?'

"It's not a question of what I would do. It's a decision you have to make on your own."

"So no advice then?" he asked in a teasing tone.

She quickly glanced at him. "I could tell you what you want to hear, but it would be more for selfish reasons rather than for your benefit."

Selfish?  That was interesting.  "Whaddya mean by selfish?"

"You know what I think of Stephanie," she replied evasively.

He knew she was avoiding the question, but her comment had intrigued him. "No really Evie, whaddya mean by selfish?"

She sighed. "I consider you my friend Hunter, so I'm biased. I don't see why you put up with this crap."

He half smiled. "I see."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked indignantly.

"I thought maybe you were gonna tell me you're in love with me, or something," he joked.

Her lips pressed together in a slight grimace. He had come too close to the mark. Feelings for him had developed over the past months, but out of respect for him and his marriage, she had said nothing. 

"I'm a bit more level-headed than that," she said lightly to keep the joke up.

A mock hurt look crossed his handsome features. "Level-headed? Are you saying that someone would have to be crazy to fall in love with a guy like me?"

Evie nodded.  "Precisely."

"Thanks Evie. That makes me feel oh-so-good."

"Like I said, it's your decision and you're my friend no matter what the outcome."

"I appreciate that," he said quietly.

"You'd better," she teased.

They finally arrived at the arena. Hunter climbed out of the car, retrieved his bag from the trunk and waited for Evie.

She gave him a surprised look. "You wanna walk in with me too? You _are_ a brave man."

He rolled his eyes. "What's the big deal? You're supposed to be my personal assistant."

"No deal. It's just the thought of all those tongues that'll be wagging when we walk in." She grinned mischievously. 

"Why would anyone be talking about us?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I got a call this morning on my way to pick you up. Apparently, Stephanie thinks that I was trying to 'play The Game' last night."

Hunter groaned. "She just doesn't quit." He paused, then; "Screw 'em. We're friends. Let 'em talk."

"Well talk is the only action I've had lately, so I'll take what I can get."

He grinned at her remark as they walked through the doors. "I can take care of that for you," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her 

She laughed as they headed for his dressing room.

***************************************************************************************

A/N:  Thanks to those who took the time to read and leave a review.  I greatly appreciate it!


	3. Prove It

**Disclaimer is listed on chapter 1**

**Chapter 3 – Prove It**

Evie sat in the common area, going through her notes and the appointment book she kept for Hunter. She had her Walkman on, listening to a local radio station, when she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see what it was, when all of a sudden a huge hand came down hard on the table, scattering some of her papers.

She looked up at the offending person as she took her headphones off. "Bradshaw, can't you say hello like a normal person?"

The big Texan grinned at her. "Evie darlin'! What'cha up to?"

"Work, which is more than I can say for you." She looked at the floor then back at him. "You mind picking those up?"

He bent down and picked up the papers he had scattered, shuffled them together and put them back on the table. "So, when are you gonna ditch Hunter and be _my _personal assistant?"

"When hell freezes over," she responded in a teasing tone.

"Damn. Well can't blame me for askin'." He leaned over the table towards her. "So, what's the talk I hear about you tryin' to jump The Game last night?"

Evie sighed in exasperation. Bradshaw was the fourth person who had asked her about that rumor. "Just that. Talk. We stayed in separate hotels if you really want to know."

Bradshaw smirked. "So, the Billion Dollar Bitch is at it again, huh?"

"You got it," Evie answered shortly.

He leaned closer to her, so that his face was almost inches from hers. "Well then, what are ya doin' tonight?"

"Why? You asking me out?"

"Maybe." He grinned at her. "We got a card game goin' on later tonight. Wanna join in?"

Evie raised an eyebrow. "Card game? It wouldn't happen to be strip poker, would it?"

"Nah, but we can play that if ya want," he leered.

"I think I'll pass. Knowing you two, it _will_ turn into strip poker." She gathered up the papers and put them back into their folder.

Bradshaw laughed. "Well if ya wanna join us, lemme know."

"Oh, don't worry, I will."

"Okay then." He dropped her a wink as he walked away.

She shook her head as she put everything back into her bag. Lita walked by just as Evie was getting up from the table.

Lita stopped next to the table. "Hey, Evie."

Evie adjusted the strap on her laptop bag. "Hey, Lita. What's up?"

"Nothing, just getting some water. What's up with you?"

"Same crap, different day," she said sarcastically.

Lita laughed. "I hear that." Her voice lowered as she glanced around conspiratorially. "So, what's the story Evie? You and Hunter got something going or not?"

A scowl appeared on Evie's face. "Gimme a break will you?"

"That's what I thought. Someone mentioned it to me earlier and I told them it wasn't true."

"I know. Bradshaw just asked me about it." Evie shook her head. "For someone who thinks she's so tough, she sure is insecure."

"Yeah, she is. I wouldn't worry too much about it though. It'll end up like the last rumor she was spreading around about Hunter firing you." Lita grinned.

Evie returned the smile. "Yeah well, things don't always happen the way we want them to."

Lita laughed as she gave Evie a thumbs up. "I'm glad someone around here gives her a run for her money. Just watch your back, Evie."

"I always do," she replied as she hoisted the strap of her bag over her shoulder. "I'll talk to you later."

Lita waved as Evie turned and started walking down the hall to Hunter's dressing room. She ran into him halfway there.

He hooked a thumb in the direction of the room. "I need to talk to you," he said gruffly.

"What's going on?"

He just shook his head, indicating that he didn't want to talk in the hallway. She followed him into his room and put her bag down on the sofa. He shut the door and turned to face her. "I'm gonna need a ride again tomorrow. Is that going to be a problem for you?"

"No. Why?" All of a sudden she was Hunter's chauffeur too? _Five bucks says he doesn't want to deal with Stephanie._

"Good. I don't wanna ride with Stephanie. She's up to something. I don't know what it is, but apparently it's something big."

"How do you know? You've hardly spoken to her all day."

A twisted smile appeared. "Her interview with J.R. She's got the idea in her head that she's gonna prove her love for me next Monday in front of the whole world."

Evie rolled her eyes. "And that means a production."

"Yeah. What else is new?" he asked matter-of-factly.

A sigh escaped Evie's lips. "Apparently nothing." She sat down on the sofa.

He looked closely at her. "What's the matter?"

Evie pulled her hair band out, letting her long hair fall free. "Honestly Hunter, I don't know how you put up with this crap." She pulled a comb out of her bag and ran it through her hair, then twisted her hair up a knot and used the hair band to hold it in place.

He watched as she put her hair up, but as soon as she looked at him, he averted his eyes. "Neither do I. My patience is wearing out." He started pacing the room. "I've had just about all I can take from her."

"Well, she's still your wife." _That sounded almost convincing,_ she thought sarcastically.

He smiled wryly. "I'm starting to wonder about that."

"I think a lot of people have been wondering about that," she muttered.

He looked at her again. "What's with you? You seem pissed about something."

"You mean besides the rumor that I was trying to screw you last night?" she said angrily.

"Why are you so worried about it? It's just a rumor. Everyone knows that."

Evie scowled. "And that's why everyone keeps asking me about it."

"You know she's just doing it to get to you, right?"

Before Evie could answer, the door flew open and Stephanie pranced in. She stopped in front of Hunter. "Were you watching, honey?" she cooed.

"Yeah." He crossed his arms over his broad chest. "So?"

"So, I'm going to prove how much I do love you. I'm going to prove it to everyone," she said in a sweet tone that set Hunter's teeth on edge.

She never ceased to amaze him sometimes. Here she was, spreading this story around about Evie and then she turns around and tells him she is going to express her undying love for him. Unbelievable.

"Really? And how are you going to do that?" he asked indifferently.

She batted her eyelashes at him. "It's going to be a surprise."

He turned away from her to take a drink of water. "I'm sure it will be."

"Well I couldn't very well…" she trailed off as she saw Evie sitting on the couch. "What are _you_ doing in here? I thought I told you I didn't want you in here with him when he's alone."

"Oh come off it Steph. She's just doing her job. Leave her alone."

"I'm sure you're one job she'd like to 'do'," Stephanie muttered.

Evie stood up, bristling. "According to you, I've already done that."

Stephanie glared at her. "And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"How could I not hear about how I tried to screw your husband last night? I find it awfully interesting since we stayed in separate hotels."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Stephanie retorted.

Evie started moving closer. "The hell you do…"

Hunter stepped in before it got any farther. "Steph, I really don't have time for this. So, if you don't mind, there's the door."

"Oh I see. I'm your wife and I have to leave. _She's _only the personal assistant and she stays. I've asked you countless times to get rid of her…" she whined.

He cut her off. "Time for you to go!" He gripped her upper arm and steered her towards the door.

He moved so fast that she was caught off guard. "What? What are you doing!" she exclaimed as she shuffled alongside him, trying to pry his hand from her arm.

"Bye, Steph." He propelled her out into the hallway and shut the door before she could say anything else.

"Thanks," Evie said quietly.

He ran a hand over his face. "Yeah well, I'm glad you didn't say anything. I really didn't feel like breaking up a cat fight."

"Cat fight? Hunter, you insult me."

"Sorry. I'm just trying to keep some of my sanity."

"I know," she said softly. "You want me to leave?"

"If you don't mind. I could use some time to think."

Evie stood up and shouldered her bag. "Just let me know when you're ready to go."

"Thanks." He opened the door for her and watched as she walked out. As soon as she started down the hall, he closed the door and went to sit on the sofa.

He thought about Stephanie's interview with J.R. earlier. _Just what I need, a surprise.__ Why can't she do anything without the whole damn world watching?_

He shook his head. She was turning into quite the little egomaniac lately. _It's not all about The Game anymore. It's all about The Game's wife._


	4. Lies and Suspicions

**Chapter 4 – Lies and Suspicions**

The next week proved to be more than Evie could handle. Stephanie had gone on television to 'prove her love' to Hunter by asking him to renew their wedding vows. Hunter had adamantly refused and she became upset. He yelled, she cried and Hunter started to leave the ring when Stephanie dropped the bomb. She announced that she was pregnant. Hunter stood there for several seconds before embracing his wife, an ecstatic look on his face.

Evie, who had been watching on the monitor, walked away from the TV disgusted by the whole scene. She went out to the parking area to get some fresh air, not wanting to be around when Hunter and Stephanie came backstage.

She leaned back against her car and looked up at the stars. She had come to terms with the fact that she had some strong feelings for Hunter. She had contemplated telling him, but had held back. As long as he was with Stephanie, she would say nothing. It would only complicate things.

_Of all things, he had to be married. Couldn't be a nice normal guy with no strings, no baggage. Damn girl! You really did it to yourself this time._

In all her twenty-nine years, Evie had been practical about relationships; except for Davis. She was young and naive in thinking that it was love. On the surface he had treated her well enough. And when he eventually asked her to marry him, she had said yes. That's when his true nature had begun to surface.

_And I regretted every minute._ She winced inwardly at that thought.

She swiftly dismissed the memories and turned her thoughts to the scene that had played out on the monitor earlier.

Stephanie's announcement of her pregnancy had come out all too sudden. Evie had to admit, it was incidental with the failing relationship between her and Hunter. Stephanie seemed to be grasping at straws.

_I wonder…_ _If your husband was about to walk out on you, what would it take to make him stay?_ The answer … _Tell him what he wants to hear._ She had a feeling that Stephanie was lying to keep her husband.

A noise caused her to look up. She saw the couple getting into a limo. Hunter still wore that goofy grin on his face. The door slammed shut and the limo started moving out of the parking area. Evie watched them go, and then walked back into the arena to get her things.

She picked her bag up from the common area and turned to leave. As she did, she almost collided with someone. She looked up, her eyes blazing. "Damn Bradshaw!"

"Well hello to you too." He looked her over. She seemed to be in a prickly mood. "Leavin' so soon?"

She gave him a caustic look. "Yeah. Why?"

"Kinda figured you would."

"Yeah well… If you'll just get out of my way, I'll be going," she said testily.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked as he folded his arms across his chest. Something was up with her. He wondered how much it had to do with Stephanie's announcement.

"Nothing. I just want to go to my hotel room and get some sleep," she bit out impatiently

"Can I ask ya something?" he questioned softly.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "What?"

"Can I hitch a ride with you? Faarooq left already."

An exasperated sigh escaped her lips. "Yeah I guess so."

"Lemme get my gear then," he said and then hurried off before she could change her mind.

Evie started walking towards the parking lot. She was so engrossed in the thoughts from earlier that she didn't hear someone calling her name. She drew up short when she saw a hand waving in front of her face. She looked to her right and there was Lita.

"Evie are you okay? I was calling you, but you just kept on going." She looked concerned.

"Sorry I didn't hear you," Evie admitted.

"Obviously not." Lita smiled. "Thinking too hard again?"

"Something like that." She shifted her bag. "Did you need something?"

Lita shook her head. "No. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed to be off in your own world."

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now," Evie said, trying to end the conversation before it headed off in the direction Evie didn't want.

Lita laid a hand on Evie's arm. "Anything I can help with?"

Evie shook her head. "No, but thanks for asking." Thankfully she saw Bradshaw coming up the hall. "I gotta get going."

"All right. If you need anything, let me know."

"Thanks." Evie turned to face Bradshaw. "You ready?"

"Yeah," he simply replied.

Evie waved at the other woman as she and Bradshaw walked out the doors.

Once they were in the car, "Where are you staying?" Evie asked as she adjusted the steering wheel.

"Holiday Inn five blocks over."

"Figures," she muttered as she started the car and shifted the gear into drive.

"What figures?" he asked innocently.

A smile appeared, despite her mood. "That you would be staying at the same hotel."

"Well darlin', I've always had a soft spot for ya," he teased.

She laughed as she pulled out of the parking area and onto the street. "I knew it. You're stalking me aren't you?"

"Guilty," he said. "I just can't stay away."

She giggled. She was glad he was in the car with her. Bradshaw always managed to make her feel better somehow. Beneath the brash, beer swilling, fist fighting, card playing exterior was a man with a big heart.

They arrived at the hotel within a few minutes. Once Evie parked, they made their way across the lot and into the hotel lobby. Bradshaw noticed that the lounge was still open. "You wanna have a drink?"

She glanced at him. "I don't know. It's... "

"It's still early. Or is it you just don't wanna be seen with me?" A rakish grin appeared.

"Oh okay. Twist my arm." She asked the clerk at the desk if they could leave their bags behind the counter. She said that was fine. They left the bags there and walked into the lounge.

The bartender walked up as they sat down at the bar. "What can I get for you folks?"

"A shot of Bushmill's and a Guinness," replied Evie.

Bradshaw ordered a Budweiser. He looked at Evie. "Feelin' okay?"

"Feel fine. Why?"

"A shot _and_ a beer?" he asked incredulously. He'd never seen her drink like that before.

Evie just shrugged as the bartender brought their drinks. She downed the shot and then took a swig of the dark ale. Looking up, she saw Bradshaw shaking his head.

"What?" she asked as she wiped the foam from her mouth.

"Nothing. Just never seen you drink like this. Something must be bothering you."

"I told you, I'm fine." She didn't sound very convincing, even to herself.

He decided to get right down to it. "Something to do with Hunter?"

Her eyes narrowed and he was almost sorry he had asked. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"C'mon Evie, I saw the look on your face when that bitch made her little announcement." He shifted on the barstool. "I'm not stupid."

"I didn't think anyone noticed," she said quietly.

Bradshaw took a swallow of his beer. "Really sucks don't it?"

She looked confused. "What are you referring to exactly?"

He looked her directly in the eye. "I'm talkin' 'bout your situation. Does he know?"

"No. I haven't said anything to him, and I'm not planning on saying anything."

"Why the hell not?" he demanded.

"Because out of respect for him and his marriage, I am keeping my mouth shut." She took another swallow of her beer. "Besides, he's got enough crap to deal with already."

"That's an understatement if I ever heard it." Bradshaw was quiet for a minute, then; "Ya know, I betcha she's lyin' about bein' pregnant. She's fakin' it."

That caught Evie's attention. "Why do you think that?"

"Well look at it this way; she's lost her business to daddy and doesn't get along with him. Now the only thing she has to hold onto is her husband's coat tails. If the rumors are true, that marriage is pretty much in the crapper. So what does she do? The only thing she can think of; tell him she's knocked up."

Evie was kind of surprised. Bradshaw had told her almost the same thing she had been contemplating earlier. She wouldn't put it past Stephanie. She had become so power hungry over the past eight months that she would be willing to do anything and use anyone to get what she wanted, including her own husband.

Considering Hunter's attitude towards his wife, Stephanie would do just about anything to keep him from leaving her. Once she lost him, she'd lose her last bit of leverage until she could find someone else to manipulate.

Bradshaw continued. "That's what I think anyways. Hell, she's lost everything else at this point."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Evie said before taking another swallow of ale.

"If it isn't true, there's gonna be fireworks," Bradshaw commented as he shook his head.

Evie steered the conversation to small talk as they finished up their drinks. She resolved to think about the whole Hunter/Stephanie thing later. They left the bar and picked up their bags from the clerk. Once they were in the elevator, Evie punched the button for her floor.

She looked at Bradshaw. "What floor?"

"Same one as yours," he replied as he looked at the control panel for the elevator.

She smiled. "Just can't stay away from me eh?"

"Nope." He smirked. "Shoot, if you were _my_ assistant, we'd be sharin' a room."

"Yeah but you'd be sleeping in the bath tub," Evie retorted.

"I'd rather share a shower with you," he said suggestively.

She laughed and the banter died down as the elevator stopped. "Thanks John," she said softly.

"Thanks for what?" he asked.

"For listening," she replied as the doors slid open.

They walked down the hall towards Evie's room, stopping outside the door.

He swept his cowboy hat off his head. "Well darlin', I'll say goodnight."

"Goodnight then." She swiped the card through the lock and the door beeped. She opened the door slightly, hesitated and looked at him. "You wanna come in for a bit?"

He shook his head as he smiled. "Nah."

"Not even for a game of strip poker?" she teased.

He shook his head. "As much as I'd like that, I'll have to pass on that tonight."

She sighed. "Oh well. Your loss." She gave him a peck on the cheek and disappeared into her room.

Bradshaw stood outside for a few seconds, his eyes wide with amazement. "Well how 'bout that." He chuckled as he walked off to his own room.


	5. Truth, Lies a Videotape and a Surprise

**Chapter 5 – Truth, Lies, a Videotape and Surprise**

Stephanie kept Evie busy over the next few days, finalizing her arrangements and last minute changes for the ceremony. Evie had wanted to stay as far away from the situation as possible, but Hunter had asked for her help. She had reluctantly agreed and set about to whatever task they asked, or in Stephanie's case, demanded, her to do. 

When the day finally arrived, Evie decided she didn't want to be anywhere near the arena tonight, nor did she want to watch the broadcast on television. She had enough of the "happy" couple, not to mention more than enough of Stephanie. Every time Evie crossed paths with her, Stephanie had a triumphantly smug expression on her face. It took all of Evie's strength not to slap the look clear off her face. 

After dropping off the ring that Hunter had asked her to pick up, Evie headed back to her hotel room for some dinner and a long hot bath. She put a white tank tee and a pair of blue pajama shorts on and settled down on one of the beds with a book that she had been trying to read, but never seemed to have the time for. Two pages into a chapter, her cell phone rang. She picked it up.

"This is Evie"

"Evie, it's Linda McMahon."

Evie sat up.  "Hi Linda. What can I do for you?"

"Is Hunter nearby?"

Evie put her book down. "No. He's at the arena getting ready."

"Where are you?" Linda asked.

"At the hotel. Why? Is something wrong?"

Linda sighed softly.  "I really need to talk to him about something and his phone seems to be turned off."

Evie wondered was so important. "Ric is there tonight. You can probably leave a message with him." 

"I planned on that, but I thought I'd call you first," Linda answered and then asked, " Why are you at the hotel?"

"Hunter gave me the night off," Evie responded.

"Well if he does call you, can you have him call me right away?"

"Sure. It's not a family emergency is it?" Evie asked, hoping that nothing had happened to Hunter's family.

"No, but it's important that I get a hold of him as soon as possible," Linda answered.  "Before the ceremony starts."

"Well I'll tell him to call you right away if he phones me."

"Thank you Evie.  I appreciate that."  Linda paused for a second or two and then- "Are you going to be watching the broadcast?"

Evie made a face, even though she knew Linda couldn't see it. "No. I'm not planning on it."

Linda tried convincing her.  "You may want to watch."

"I've had all I can handle of this whole thing Linda.  The less I see, the better."

Linda chuckled. "I can understand that. Goodnight then."

"Goodnight." Evie pressed the release button and put the phone down on the bedside table. She turned her attention back to the book. 

**************************************

  A loud knock at her door woke her up. As she sat up, the book she had been reading fell to the floor. Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was late. The knock became more insistent. 

"All right, all right. I'm coming. Keep your shirt on." She got out of bed and opened the door slightly, peeping around the edge. Hunter stood on the other side, his bag in one hand, wearing an incensed expression and what was left of his tuxedo.

"Hunter! What are you doing here? I thought you were on the plane by now."

"Change of plans," he replied harshly. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She held the door open for him.

He walked in and put his bag on the floor. Without so much as a warning, he began to rip off the remainder of his tuxedo. Evie watched in astonishment as he stood there in his underwear, wadded the garments up into a ball and tossed them into a corner of the room. He opened his bag, took out a pair of sweatpants and put them on.

Evie wasn't quite sure what to say. She wasn't quite sure what to do either. She continued to observe as he sat on the edge of the bed she had vacated, his elbows resting on his knees, his head in his hands.  "What happened?" she asked tentatively. 

His words tumbled out quietly. "She lied to me."

"Lied to you?" she asked, not quite understanding.

"Stephanie.  She lied about being pregnant." 

Her heart lurched in sympathy.  "Hunter, I'm sorry." 

"Not half as sorry as I am." He raised his head to look at her. "Not half as sorry as she will be when I get done with her." 

"How did you find out?" 

He glanced at her.  "Didn't you watch the show?"

Evie shook her head. "Apparently I should have."

Hunter began to explain what had taken place. Everything was going fine until he had received a Fed Ex package. He didn't think anything of it until Arn Anderson told him that Linda McMahon was trying to reach him. He called Linda after Stephanie had gone to get dressed. Linda had sent the package, which contained a videotape. She said that someone had sent it to her and as soon as she had watched it, forwarded it to Hunter. He took it out, put it in the VCR and played it. It turned out that the doctor that had spoken to them the week before wasn't a doctor. He was an actor. Linda apologized to Hunter and said that Stephanie had been lying to him. She never was pregnant.

Instead of confronting his wife right away, he had gone through with the ceremony until it was his turn to say his vows. He remained calm as he spoke, until the end, when he called Stephanie a lying, no-good bitch and told her it was over. She denied everything, but it was no use. 

Vince, having reconciled with his daughter earlier that night, stepped in to defend her. Hunter punched him and then went ballistic and wrecked the set-up in the ring, knocking down the lattice archway, kicking the flowers and ripping off his tux. Vince recovered from the punch and again confronted Hunter, who gave him a pedigree. 

Stephanie got in his face and started yelling at him. He pushed her down, took his wedding ring off and threw it at her, then jumped out of the ring and walked backstage. He didn't bother sticking around. Just grabbed his stuff and left, ending up at Evie's hotel room.

_Too bad I didn't watch. I would have paid money to see that,_ Evie thought with a twist of sarcasm. As far as she was concerned, Stephanie got what she deserved, but how far would she go to exact revenge on her soon to be ex-husband? _Knowing her, anything can happen. And it probably would. _

"Damn Evie. I was actually stupid enough to believe her. I mean, I know I can be a bastard and I've done some pretty low things, but this…" he shook his head, "Never this low."

She sat down next to him. "I wish there was something I could say or do to make this easier for you."

He looked at her. "Just being away from her is what I need right now."

She met his eyes and saw the anger smoldering there, but behind that she could see the pain. Her heart went out to him. She knew how it felt to be used and lied to. She laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry it turned out this way Hunter."

"Better that it happened now instead of later. But it kinda makes me wonder how long she was gonna drag this out before I noticed she wasn't really pregnant," he said.

"You loved her didn't you?" she asked quietly. 

"I thought I did. I don't know." He sighed. "I don't know anything anymore." He shook his head. "That'll show me won't it?"

"Show you what?"

"Not to trust some people as far as I can throw them," he said with a twinge of regret.  

Evie offered a small smile. "One of the most difficult things for anyone to do is trust someone."

Hunter said nothing; his eyes still fastened on her face. He never noticed the scatter of freckles across her nose before. His eyes moved down to her lips and as her tongue darted out to wet them, he had the sudden urge to kiss her. He became aware of the warmth of her leg pressed against his. Deep inside, he felt the familiar flicker of desire. Slowly and gently his finger traced the line of her jaw and stopped underneath her chin. 

Her eyes went wide with surprise. He had never touched her that way before. She unconsciously held her breath as he leaned towards her. The pounding of her heart was so loud that she was sure he would be able to hear it. He hesitated, his mouth centimeters from hers, the warmth of his breath on her skin. She ached to feel his lips on hers, but common sense reared its head. 

"This isn't a good idea Hunter," she whispered. 

He pulled back. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I just wanted… well, I don't know what I want right now."

Evie stood up. "Why don't you try to get some sleep?"

"Yeah. Maybe I'll do that." He got off the bed and rummaged through the suitcase again.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna see if they have any rooms available."

Before she could stop them, the words tumbled out. "You can stay here if you like. I don't mind." She mentally kicked herself for suggesting it, but it was too late to withdraw the offer. "It's not like I'm using both beds," she continued as she gestured to the other bed.

"You're sure?" he asked uncertainly.

"Would I have said so if I wasn't?"

"Thanks." He disappeared into the bathroom with his toothbrush.

She picked her book up off the floor and got back into her bed. As she turned out the light next to her bed, she wondered what the hell she had been thinking. It was difficult enough to be around him sometimes. Sure he was attractive, physically and personality-wise. In the time she had been working with him, she had gotten to know him fairly well. It was hard not to develop some type of feelings for the man. She grunted in disgust at herself as she faced the wall and closed her eyes. 

The sound of his voice interrupted her thoughts. "You mind if I watch TV for a bit? I'll keep the volume down."

"No," came her muffled response. She heard him switch it on and make himself comfortable on the other bed. Her mind dwelled on the almost-kiss then moved on to what might have happened if she hadn't stopped him. 

She screwed her eyes shut against the images. _This isn't helping me sleep. _

Rolling onto her back, she stared at the ceiling and the images came to mind again. It didn't help that he was six feet away from her. A sigh escaped her lips and she sat up and turned her light on.

"You okay?" Hunter glanced at her.

"I'm fine. I'm not as tired as I thought." She grabbed her book and propped the pillows under her head. 

Thirty minutes later, Hunter gently pulled the book from her hand and set it on the nightstand. She had fallen asleep while reading. He looked down at her as his hand reached up to turn the light off. She was lying on her side, facing him. Her hair was splayed out over the pillow, a few strands falling across her face. He gently brushed them aside. As soon as she stirred, he pulled his hand back. It probably wouldn't be a good thing if she woke up to him touching her.

He still couldn't believe what he had attempted earlier. Sure she was an attractive woman, but she had never made any indication of wanting anything from him beyond friendship. _You definitely weren't thinking with your brain were you?_

He turned off the light and sat back down on his bed. _ What would she want with someone like me anyway?_

*******************************************************************************

Author's Notes: Thanks to all of you who have read this and reviewed it so far. It is greatly appreciated! Please keep on doing it! And thanks for the suggestion Disco Inferno. Hope the dialogue wasn't so difficult to follow in this chapter. 


	6. Developing and Interest

**Chapter 6 – Developing an Interest**

  The following weeks were trying at best. Stephanie was insulting and taunting Hunter every chance she got. Hunter lost his number one contender spot for WrestleMania to Kurt, and then regained it in another match against Kurt. To add further insult to injury, Stephanie aligned herself with Chris Jericho. Hunter commented that it would be only natural that she would hook up with someone who was just as much of a bitch as she was. 

Evie was leaning against the wall in the hallway, talking on her cell phone, when Stephanie walked up. She stood there and stared at Evie, trying to aggravate her. Evie simply ignored her and continued her conversation. 

Stephanie waited until Evie was done, then started in on her.  "Planning to ruin another marriage?"

This was old. Ever since Stephanie's marriage to Hunter started failing, she had been accusing Evie of chasing after Hunter, trying to ruin her marriage, sleeping with him; whatever her twisted little mind could concoct. 

Stephanie walked closer to Evie. "It was you wasn't it?" She stopped right in front of her. "I bet it was."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Evie asked as she tucked her phone back into her pocket.

Stephanie continued as if she hadn't heard Evie. "Who else would it be? You've been the closest to him lately." 

Evie had a confused look on her face. "Stephanie, what the hell are you talking about?" 

"That videotape, the one that was 'mysteriously' sent to my mother. It was you," Stephanie spat out.

Evie realized what Stephanie was babbling about; the videotape with the actor on it that had played the doctor for Stephanie in her little scheme.  She shook her head. "You're crazy."

Stephanie started waving her arms.  "You're jealous. You want him for yourself. So you had to find some way to stop the ceremony. You ruined everything for me."

"If anyone knows anything about ruining marriages Stephanie, it's you," Evie shot back.

"You bitch!" Stephanie's hand swung around to slap Evie. But before it could connect, Stephanie found herself facing the cement wall, her arm behind her back. 

Evie tightened her grip on Stephanie's wrist and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I would be very careful if I were you Stephanie. You're messing with the wrong person." She pushed the arm up enough to hurt. "I had nothing to do with that tape, so I suggest you go back to whatever, or whomever, you were doing and leave me alone." She let go and stood back.

Stephanie stood there for a few seconds, regaining her dignity. She turned to face Evie as she rubbed her arm. "You tramp! You just made the biggest mistake of your life! Don't you know who I am? I'm a McMahon! No one lays a hand on me and gets away with it! Ever! You'll pay for this!"

Evie smirked. "From what I hear, quite a few people have laid a hand on you, so I wouldn't talk about being a tramp if I were you."

"No one talks to me that way!" Stephanie growled.

Evie stared directly into Stephanie's eyes.  "You so much as roll your eyes at me and I'll do more than twist your arm. I guarantee that."

"We'll see." Stephanie flounced away.

_Damn I need a vacation, Evie thought as she headed back to Hunter's dressing room. As she turned a corner, she almost ran into someone. She looked up into the face of Chris Jericho.  "Oh wonderful," she said sarcastically._

Jericho flicked his hair over his shoulder, an arrogant look on his face. "Yes I am aren't I? Wonderful, fantastic, a living legend…

"In your own mind," Evie finished for him as she tried to move around him.

His hand shot out and stopped her. "Running back to Hunter's dressing room?" His tone became suggestive. "Does he need some sort of 'service' performed?" 

Evie didn't answer him. She moved his hand out of the way and walked past him. 

Jericho turned to watch her. "Oh and sweetheart, when you're done with him, I may need your 'services' too. So why don't you drop by and see me later."

"Why don't you drop dead!" she shot back over her shoulder.

Jericho grinned as she disappeared behind some packing cases. _She wants me._ He walked off in the other direction.

****************************

Several altercations took place between Hunter and Jericho in the time leading up to WrestleMania. Not only did he have to deal with Jericho, but with Stephanie as well. Their divorce was being filed and they were continuously at each other's throats regarding personal belongings.

Evie had gotten a good chuckle at Stephanie's expense when Hunter had brought her a box of her things, including a particular lotion that she had been demanding. Stephanie had immediately put some on and with in twenty minutes, had an itchy red rash covering the skin on her arms, neck and face. Apparently Hunter had slipped in an extra "ingredient". Evie's side hurt from trying not to laugh as he gleefully described Stephanie's distress at her skin.

On the afternoon of WrestleMania, Evie heard a knock on her door. She glanced at her watch. It was probably Hunter. He said he would be by to pick her up at 5:30. She opened the door.

He stood on the other side, dressed in black slacks with a black leather jacket over a white shirt. "You ready?" he asked. 

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered.  She grabbed her bag and coat and stepped out into the hall, letting the door to her room close behind her.

"Wow. You look good," Hunter observed.

Evie was wearing a black satin skirt that fell to the top of her knees, a matching, fitted, sleeveless top with dragons embroidered in gold, and black knee-high boots. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a loose knot, held with two decorative sticks. 

"Well you said to look nice, being that it's WrestleMania." She turned around to let him have a full view. "Will I do?" she asked as she slipped on her coat.

"Yeah you will," he said and grinned. "Let's go."

***********************

  Evie was putting away her laptop as Hunter changed into his wrestling gear. She had told him that she was going to watch the match on the monitor out in the common area. She stood up as soon as she was done.

"Hunter!" she yelled so he could hear her in the bathroom. "I'm heading out. Is there anything else you want?"

"Did you get my water?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Nothing else needed then.  All set."

"Good luck!" she shouted as she left the room.

She walked into the common area and took a seat in front of the monitor. As the match progressed, she became more and more engrossed. She cringed every time Jericho worked on Hunter's left leg. When they moved outside the ring, Jericho attempted to put Hunter in the Walls of Jericho on the announcers table, but Hunter managed to turn things around and just as Hunter was about to Pedigree Jericho, Jericho put Hunter through the Spanish announce table. Evie held in a breath as Hunter lay there for a minute before he was thrown back into the ring. Her lower lip started bleeding at one time from biting down on it every time Jericho tried to pin Hunter. When Stephanie tried to get involved to get Jericho disqualified, Evie almost leapt to her feet. A hand on her forearm restrained her. She looked over to see who it was. 

Bradshaw glanced at her. "Just calm down," he said softly. "Hunter'll pull out of it."

Evie turned her attention back to the match. Sure enough, he had. Hunter and Jericho went back and forth for a few more minutes, then Stephanie somehow managed to get into the ring with a steel chair, but it was taken away from her by the referee. Hunter was coming up behind her and when Stephanie turned around to face him, became the recipient of a Pedigree from her husband. 

A yelp of triumph came from Evie's mouth and she promptly clapped a hand over it while Hunter talked trash to Stephanie. She glanced at Bradshaw. He had an amused expression on his face. She watched as Hunter Pedigreed and pinned Jericho for the win.

As soon as Hunter made his way backstage, he walked to the triage area where a couple of trainers checked his leg. As soon as they determined that there was no real damage besides some bruises, they released him. Evie stood at the door to his dressing room, watching as he walked towards her, a grin of triumph on his face. She opened the door for him and followed him in, the door closing behind her. 

He dropped the titles on the couch and turned to her as she came up to him. He reached out to take her face in his hands. "I did it Evie." He leaned in and planted a swift kiss on her lips. "I did it!" 

Her hands grasped his wrists in surprise. "Congratulations," she whispered huskily.

His lips came down on hers again, but this time he lingered a bit. She felt a current of electricity travel down her spine at the feel of his mouth on hers. 

Breathlessly, she broke the kiss. He looked at her with a confused expression on his face. When he realized what he had done, his hands fell to his sides.  "Oh damn.  Evie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

She waved a hand dismissively as she caught her breath. "It's okay."

"I'm really sorry," he apologized again.  He looked like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Hunter, don't worry about it. It's okay."

He looked closely at her, slightly flustered.  "I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't scare you did I?"

She shook her head. "No. But you surprised me." She smiled at the expression on his face. It was the first time she had seen him like this.

His eyes narrowed. "What are you smiling for?"

"I've never seen you like this. You'd think you'd broken some rule or something."

He grinned. "Well it wouldn't be the first time." His smile slowly disappeared. "I am sorry though."

"If you apologize one more time I'm gonna knock you on your ass," Evie threatened playfully. 

He leered at her. "I might like that."

She mock punched him. "Go get changed so we can get outta here."

He winked at her as he went to shower and change. While he was in the shower, he thought about what he had done to Evie. He _had_ kissed her without thinking; no doubt about that. It was the exhilaration of finally beating the crap out of Y2Jerko and shoving it in Stephanie's face. 

Now that he thought about it, he kind of liked the kiss. She hadn't protested, and he thought that may have had to do with the fact that she had been caught off guard, but that didn't make it any less enjoyable for him. He started wondering how she would react to some flirting. They had made casual remarks to one another before, but it was mostly harmless and nothing like Hunter was thinking right now. 

He smiled as he finished showering. _Well you already kissed her, might as well see what happens when you flirt with her. _

Evie sat down on the sofa and waited for him. Absentmindedly, she let her fingers trail over the championship belts that were laying there as she thought about what had happened. No doubt he had been excited over his win and just acted without thinking. She wasn't lying when she said he had surprised her. A kiss was the last thing she had expected. Her finger traced her lips as she continued to think about it. 

  The sound of his voice startled her out of her reverie. "You okay?"

"What?" She looked up to see him standing there, dressed to leave.

"You okay?" he repeated. "You looked like you were really thinking about something."

She brushed a few strands of hair away from her face as she stood up. "I'm fine. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure. I just wanna get one last look at you in that outfit though," he said as he hoisted his bag up on his shoulder.

"Why?" Evie asked warily.

"Cause it's probably the only time I'll see you this dressed up," Hunter teased.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Knock it off."

A smirk appeared on his face. "Do that little twirl for me again."  Evie shook her head and he chuckled. "C'mon Evie, humor me." He circled his finger in the air. "Turn around."

She sighed in disgust then quickly spun around. "There."

"No, no, no," he protested. "Slower this time."

"I hate you." She turned around again, slower. As she came around and faced him, she flipped him off.

He laughed at the gesture. "Maybe later."

Evie swung her hand up to deliver a playful slap to his shoulder. 

He caught it before it hit him. "I said, maybe later."

She raised an eyebrow at the insinuation. _So you wanna play games? Well then, two can play this one. _"So you like it rough?"

Hunter wore a predatory grin.  "Baby, I prefer it rough, but I like it anyway I get it."

She choked out a laugh as he let go of her. "You haven't been getting it anyway."

Suddenly his attitude changed from playful to annoyed.  "All right, all right. Let's get going." He leaned over to pick up his belts.

"Aww. What's the matter Hunter?" she mocked. "You can dish it, but you can't take it?"

"I haven't got all night, smart ass."

Evie stuck her tongue out at him and picked up her bag. 

His eyes gleamed mischievously.  "Are you a child? Am I gonna have to put you over my knee and spank you?"

That remark was completely unexpected. "I... You ... What?" she spluttered.

Now it was his turn to smile. "You know I will."

She recovered quickly. "You'd enjoy that wouldn't you?"

"You're damn right I would." He moved closer to her looking her up and down appreciatively. "And if you don't get your ass outta this room, I will."  _And what a nice ass it is, he thought._

"Promises, promises," she joked as she walked out the door.

"You have no idea," he muttered as he followed her out.

They continued the innuendo from the arena to the hotel and from the car to the elevator. He was in unusually high spirits due to his victory over Jericho. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. They headed towards their rooms. 

Hunter fished his key out of his pocket as Evie leaned against the doorframe to his room.  "What time do you want to leave tomorrow?" she asked.

"Early," he answered and then cursed as he dropped the keycard on the carpet. 

He bent down to pick it up and as he was straightening up, he glanced at Evie's legs encased in those black boots. The fabric outlined the contour of her calf, the top of the boot stopped just below her knee. He never realized how nice her legs were as she almost always wore pants.  He followed the line of her legs up to her knees, over the skirt, over the black top that was wrapped snugly around her ample breasts and followed the curve of her neck up to her face. 

She was watching him with a bemused expression. "Seen enough?"

He licked his lips. "Not quite."

"Too bad," she scoffed.

"I never realized you have such nice legs. You always wear pants," he said as he turned the keycard over in his hand

"You've seen me without long pants on before."

"Well yeah, but I never really looked," he confessed.

An evil little thought entered her mind. _You wanted to play games, you asked for it. _Evie reached down and pulled the hem of her skirt up to mid-thigh. "Well get a good look."

He tilted his head slightly to get a better view. She did have nice legs; very nice. In fact, he could think of no better use for them right now than to have them wrapped around his waist. He vaguely wondered if the rest of her looked as good as her legs. 

"Hunter?"

"What?" he asked in a distracted tone.

"Are you finished?" 

He still had his head tilted to one side. His eyes met hers and she was startled to see the desire in them. A lazy grin appeared. "If I had my way with you, I wouldn't be finished until morning."

_ That_ remark was unexpected. She let her skirt fall back and before she could think of anything to say, he had unlocked his door and walked into his room.

She put her foot out to stop the door from closing completely. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," he answered simply. He set his bag on a chair and turned around. 

"You're awfully sure of yourself." She folded her arms across her chest, her foot still holding the door open.

"Are you gonna stand there all night or come in?" he asked.

"I think I better go to my own room before something happens," Evie said with a hint of a grin playing across her lips.

He walked over to her. "And what do you think is going to happen?"  He stood as close as he possibly could.  

Evie smiled suggestively.  "You have to ask?"

It took all of his self-control not to pull her into his room, strip her and throw her down on the bed. "Either come in or go to your room. If you don't do either then I'll make good on the spanking."

Her tongue slipped out to wet her lips. "Really?"

"If you haven't made your mind up by the time I count to three, I will."  He could feel the building tension in his own body.

Evie simply laughed as he held up one finger.

"One... Two... " A second finger came up.  Just before he reached three, she adjusted her bag, removed her foot and backed out of the door, laughing softly.  As the door closed, he faintly heard her say goodnight to him. A heavy sigh escaped him as he turned away from the door.

_I need a cold shower, he thought wryly. _

The banter between the two of them had started him thinking things about Evie; things that might possibly earn him a slap across the face if she ever found out. All though, judging from the things she had said, she might be thinking the same things too. The image that followed that thought caused him to groan and he quickly shed his clothes and ran the water for a cold shower.

Evie flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. Images of Hunter doing what he said he would, paraded through her mind. It was bad enough she had carried on with him, now she had all these thoughts in her head. She wondered if he was thinking about her in the same way. Briefly, she allowed herself to indulge in a fantasy and then laughed at herself for being absurd as she sat up. 

_Just because he flirts with you like that, doesn't mean he actually wants you. C'mon girl. He can have any woman he wants. What would he want with someone like you?_

***************************************************

Author's Notes: Thanks again for the reviews! I'm glad all of you are enjoying this so far. I'm trying to update as much as possible, but have been doing some much needed rewriting on the next few chapters, so it may take a little longer for the next update. Thanks for your patience!!


	7. Underwear and a Bloody Nose

**Chapter 7 - Underwear and a Bloody Nose**

Evie awoke to the sound of someone banging on her door. She looked at the clock. 6:30 a.m. A groan escaped her as she rolled out of the bed and almost tripped. Her feet had become tangled in the sheet. 

  Cursing, she unwrapped the sheet and flung it on the bed. The banging persisted. "All right! I'm coming!"  She flung the door open to find Hunter on the other side. "What the hell do you want?"

He looked her over. Her hair was messy, her nightshirt slightly twisted to give him another glimpse of her legs and she had a scowl on her face.

"You really want me to answer that?" he asked in a suggestive tone.

She glared at him as she untwisted her nightshirt and then ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh get bent," she growled.

He chuckled. "Get up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"There's a right side?" He opened his mouth to reply, but she held a hand up. "Wait. Don't say it because I don't wanna know." She glared at him again. "Why are you beating my door down anyway?"

He grinned.  "I said I wanted to get an early start."

"Hunter its freakin' six-thirty! It's too early!" she exclaimed as she threw up her hands.

"It's never too early for me," he joked suggestively.

She rolled her eyes as she plopped down on the bed. "Are you gonna be like this all day?"

He sauntered into the room, closing the door behind him. "I might be."

"Great," she muttered, then glared at him as he came over and sat on the other side of the bed. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Waiting for you. Go get showered and dressed so we can go." He looked at her when she didn't move. "Go on woman."

"Screw you," Evie retorted grumpily.

"Well, if you insist." He moved towards her.

She jumped up from the bed, grabbed some clothes out of her suitcase, ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

He laughed to himself as he sat back on the bed. Looking around, he saw the remote for the television. He made himself comfortable by leaning back against the headboard and flipped on the TV. The sounds of the shower running could be heard. The thought of all that hot water running over her bare skin flashed through his mind. 

  He closed his eyes against the image as he felt a familiar twinge in his groin.  _Damn. I gotta quit thinking these things._

It didn't help that he could still hear the water running. He opened his eyes and scrolled through the channels, trying to find something to take his mind off Evie in the shower.  Finally the water shut off. There was a few moments of silence followed by her muffled swearing. The door to the bathroom opened a crack and he heard her call his name.

"What?" he answered.

"Ummm. I need you to get... "

"Get what?" he asked.

She was silent for a few seconds.

"Get what Evie?" he repeated.

She mumbled something he couldn't understand.

 "What was that?"

"I need a pair of underwear," she replied.

_This could be interesting,_ he thought. "Is that all? Where are they?"

"Top inside pocket of my suitcase."

He got up off the bed and went over to her suitcase. He peered into the pocket and pulled out a thong for her.  "Nice," he commented as he held it up. "Black too. I'm impressed," he said as he walked over to the bathroom door.

She stuck her hand out. "Just give them to me. I don't need to hear your comments on my choice of lingerie." 

He stopped just out of reach of her hand. "What's the magic word?"

"Give them to me," she said sharply

He shook his head. "No. That's not it. Try again."

Evie became exasperated.  "Hunter just give me the damn underwear!"

"Nope. That's not it either." He was enjoying this.

"I really, really hate you today." 

He laughed. "C'mon Evie. You aren't trying very hard." He peered at her. "Am I gonna have to come in there?"

She sighed heavily, then- "Please."

He dropped it in her hand and she promptly pulled back into the bathroom as the door shut.  Hunter sat back down on the bed and resumed watching a movie. After ten minutes, the bathroom door opened and Evie came out. Her still damp hair was pulled back in her customary ponytail and she had on a minimal amount of make up. She was wearing pair of black workout pants and a fitted white t-shirt. His eyes followed her as she moved.

She glanced at him as she sat down to put her running shoes on. "What?"

"Nothing," he replied simply. He turned his attention back to the television.

"Whatever." She finished tying her shoes and then went back into the bathroom. She gathered up all her toiletries and came back out to pack them. Her back was to him as she put everything in her suitcase.

Surreptitiously, he watched the way she moved as she packed, enjoying the way she was bent over the suitcase. He smiled as he realized again that she had a nice backside too. 

_Nice legs, nice ass. Wonder what else she's got hidden under those clothes._  The twinge came back, causing him to stifle a groan. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headboard.

Evie spoke up.  "What's wrong with you?"

He opened his eyes. Evie had turned around and was watching him.  "My leg still aches, that's all," he replied quickly.

"Want me to rub it down for you?" she asked casually.

Hunter shook his head. "It'll be okay." He didn't want her touching him at all, especially with his present mood. 

"You're sure?"

"I said it was okay," he said sharply.

"Sheesh. No need to be a jerk about it." She turned back to her packing.

After a few more minutes, she was finished. She grabbed her suitcase and shouldered her computer bag. "Ready?" she asked him

He got up and went to his room to pick up his own bags. As soon as they checked out, they took off to their next destination.

*******************

  Hunter had issued a challenge to Stephanie that Monday night. Stephanie came out to the top of the ramp to tell Hunter that Jericho wanted his title back. He told her that Jericho could have his title match. In fact, why not make it a triple threat match? Himself, Jericho and another superstar. Why not Stephanie herself? He stated that if he pinned her, she would leave the WWF. He was sick of her bitch attitude. He wanted her out of his business. He wanted her out of his life. Stephanie had agreed and they set the match for the following Monday.

Hunter shut the door to his dressing room and leaned against it, letting the titles fall onto a folding chair. Evie looked up from where she was sitting, her computer on her lap.

He looked over at her. "She agreed to the match."

"I'm not surprised." 

Hunter shot her a warning look.  "Just make sure you stay as far way from Jericho as possible. I wouldn't put it past either of them to mess with you."

Evie raised an eyebrow. "I _can take care of myself Hunter."_

"I know. I don't want to have to worry about your safety on top of everything else."

She said nothing, just shut the computer down and put it back into its bag. Inside she was fuming. On one hand, it was nice to think he could protect her. On the other, it was infuriating for her to have him think that she couldn't handle anyone larger than Stephanie. She pressed her lips together in an effort not to say anything.

Hunter watched her. He knew she wanted to tell him off for that last remark. "Why don't you just say it."

"Say what?" she bit out.

"I know what you're thinking. You might as well say it." 

She made an effort to keep the resentment out of her voice.  "I've been in tight spots before, so don't underestimate me Hunter." 

"I'm not. It's just that you don't know Stephanie the way I do. You don't know what she's fully capable of." He moved away from the door. "She'll convince Jericho to do something to you if she doesn't do it herself."

Evie stood up as she pushed her temper down.  He was only looking out for her. "I know she hates me and she'll do just about anything to get back at me for 'ruining her marriage'."

He chuckled as he moved towards her. "Yeah well if you had done even half the stuff she's accused you of doing to me, I'd probably be a very satisfied man."

Despite being ticked off with him, Evie smiled. "So what are you going to do Hunter? Keep me locked in your dressing room every time you leave it?"

"I'll just have to stay as close to you as possible." He was now inches away from her.

She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "How close are you going to be?"

He leaned down so that his lips were centimeters from hers. "About this close," he whispered.  This close, he could smell the scent of flowers she always wore.  He inhaled, the fragrance tickling his nostrils.

"So you're going to stick to me like glue?" she asked huskily.

A knock at the door interrupted them. Hunter swore under his breath as he went to answer it. Evie remained where she was, but as soon as she heard the words "needs you down in his office right now," she walked over.  Hunter turned around just as she came up to him.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Ric wants me in his office. He's got the papers for me to sign on that match next week."

"Want me to stay here?"

Hunter shook his head. "You better come with me. At least I'll know where you are." They left his dressing room and headed to Ric's office. The door was open and Hunter gave an obligatory knock before entering. 

"Hunter. Come in, come in," said Ric.

"Mike said you wanted to see me."

"Yeah, I have the papers for you to sign on that match with Stephanie and Chris Jericho next week." Ric produced the contract and a pen. As he handed them to Hunter, he noticed Evie. "One thing though Hunter, you are not allowed to have anyone ringside."

"Not a problem," Hunter responded. "Evie doesn't accompany me ringside anyway."

"A lot of things can happen in a week Hunter. I don't want you getting worked up if something happens to your assistant," Ric warned.

Evie spoke up. "I don't think you have to worry about that Mr. Flair."

Ric looked at her, surprised that she had spoken up.  "Why is that?"

"She's pretty good at handling herself," Hunter interjected. 

"Even so, you young lady, are barred from ringside and for that matter," he looked at Hunter and continued. "So is anyone else you might want to interfere."

"I won't need any outside help," Hunter responded matter-of-factly.

"I didn't think so." Ric turned back to Evie. "I need to talk to Hunter alone about a few things. Would you excuse us?"

Evie nodded. "Certainly."

"Just go back to my dressing room. I don't want to take the chance that either of them are still here," Hunter said as he signed the papers.

"Actually, both Stephanie and Jericho left," Ric stated. 

Hunter looked a little doubtful. "You're absolutely sure Ric?"

"I saw them leave myself," he responded.

Evie shrugged her shoulders. "There should be no problems then. I'm going down to catering to get something to drink."

Hunter mumbled an affirmative as she closed the door behind her. She headed down the hall, first to the catering area, then back to Hunter's dressing room. 

Evie picked up a bottle of juice and a bottle of water from the catering area and walked towards Hunter's dressing room. She was still a little upset that Hunter seemed to be insulting her self-defense skills, but hell, she _could _take care of herself if the situation came up, despite the size of some of these men. Evie entered Hunter's room and shut the door. As she set the bottles down on a table she heard an all too-familiar voice.  

  "Well, what have we here?"

Evie looked up to see Jericho standing by the door she had just come in. "If it isn't the self-proclaimed living legend himself. I see you haven't dropped dead yet," she retorted. "Too bad."

"Yes it would be too bad for those millions of Jericho worshipping females out there if I did happen to 'drop dead', as you put it."

"Can the crap Jericho. What the hell do you want?"

He smirked as he came closer to her. "I though you could provide me with a little _service_ before I go back to my hotel."

"You thought wrong," she said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"C'mon sweetheart, I know you want me. I've seen the way you look at me."

Apparently he had been spending too much time with the Billion Dollar Bitch.  "Is Stephanie's lunacy rubbing off on you now?"  

Jericho stopped right in front of her, a lascivious look on his face. "I'd rather have you rub off on me."

"Get out," she responded curtly

"Or what? You'll throw me out?" Jericho laughed. "I'd like to see a little bitch like you try."

Evie's anger grew, but she kept it under control. "I wouldn't talk about being a bitch if I were you; especially after Hunter made you his at WrestleMania."

Jericho's face turned red with anger. He sputtered then suddenly his hands shot out and seized her upper arms before she could move. He pulled her to him with a jerk and his face was inches from hers.

She looked at him with icy green eyes. "I suggest you let go of me right now."

He grinned maliciously. "You should try a real man like me sweetheart. Not some washed-up has-been like Triple H." 

As his mouth came down forcefully on hers, she brought her knee up sharply and connected with his groin. With a loud yell, he let go of her, his hands cupping himself between the legs. While he was still bent over in pain, Evie's right hand came up and punched him square in the face. Jericho stumbled and fell onto his side, one hand still cradling his privates, the other covering his nose. She could see the blood seeping out between his fingers.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

Evie jumped at the sound of Hunter's voice. He stormed into the room. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded. He looked Evie over, noticing the red marks on her arms where Jericho had grabbed her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I can't say much for him though," she replied as she pointed at the floor.

Hunter looked down to see Jericho struggling to get up. He reached down and pulled the other man into a sitting position. As he looked at him, he noticed the blood running down the hand that covered his face.  He glanced at Evie.  "What happened?"

As she explained what had taken place, Hunter's anger grew. He hadn't even left her alone for twenty minutes and she'd already been set up. He pulled Jericho's head up by his hair and Jericho's hand fell away from his face.  

  Hunter almost busted a gut laughing. Jericho had blood all down his mouth and chin and his nose was swollen. "Looks like you went fifteen rounds with Mike Tyson." He let go of Jericho's hair. "You're lucky she didn't bite your ear off jackass." 

Jericho mumbled something about Evie coming on to him and when he refused, she punched him. 

"Bullshit Jericho. Be glad I didn't rip your damn balls off," Evie responded.

Hunter pushed him up off the floor and towards the door. "Just get your ass outta here before she changes her mind and knocks you out. Or worse, I'll give you a beating you'll regret."

Jericho stumbled out, talking about getting even, but the threats were silenced as Hunter shut the door on him. 

Evie grimaced as she flexed her hand. "What a jerk," she muttered then winced at the pain in her hand. "If he ever touches me again, I'll make him even sorrier than he already is."

"If he touches you again, I'll kill him," Hunter threatened.

"Well, so much for keeping me sequestered in your dressing room boss." She walked into the bathroom, plugged the sink and ran the cold water. Once the basin was full, she shut the water off and stuck her hand in the icy liquid. 

Hunter came in behind her. "You should have someone look at that."

She grimaced at the pain.  "It'll be okay. I think I hurt him more than my hand."

He smiled. "You sure smacked him good. I almost wish I'd been here to see it."

"So are you convinced I can handle myself?"

He chuckled.  "I guess I don't have to worry too much about you."

Evie pulled her hand out of the water to look at it. "It seems okay. Could you hand me a towel?"

He pulled a towel off the rack behind him and held it open. She placed her hand in the fabric and he gently dried it off for her. "It doesn't look bad. A little swollen and maybe a bruise or two in the morning. Does it feel like it's broken?"

"It seems okay," she repeated without thinking. She was too distracted at the touch of his hands. _I wonder how it would be to feel those hands touching..._ She shook the thought off. This was not the time or the place. 

"C'mon," he suggested.

"Where are we going?"

"I'd feel better if we had someone look at that for you," he replied.

Evie sighed and allowed him to take her to the triage area.

*************************************


	8. Towel Fight

**Chapter 8 – Towel Fight**

The following Monday, Stephanie's plans for the match against Hunter backfired. She and Jericho ended up turning on each other. She tried pinning him, she tried pinning Hunter, but they both kicked out. Hunter pinned her after giving her a spine buster and the security team came out to escort her from the building. Stephanie fought them the whole way while Hunter encouraged the crowd to chant good-bye to her. He just waved, displaying a huge grin as security dragged her out. She screamed and thrashed as they carted her up the ramp and into the backstage area. 

Evie had been watching the monitor in the common area. The sounds of pleading and denial echoed down into the area. She stepped into the hallway and watched as Stephanie was brought down the corridor. Evie unsuccessfully tried to hide her smile as Steph was escorted past her. 

As she passed by, her eyes lit on Evie. "YOU! YOU BITCH! YOU HAVEN"T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! I'LL BE BACK!"

Evie just shook her head at the spectacle, then jumped as she heard a voice behind her.

"Well darlin', ya got what ya wanted."

She turned around to see Bradshaw standing behind her. "No. We all got what we wanted."

He smirked. "Can't argue with ya there." 

She laughed as she waved at him, heading off to Hunter's dressing room. She reached the door just as it opened. Hunter stood there all dressed to leave.  "Well, that was quick," she commented.

"Yeah. I'll shower at the hotel." He hoisted his belts over his shoulder and picked up his bag in the other hand. "Get your stuff and let's go."

"Pushy pushy." Evie brushed past him and picked up her own bags, then followed him out to the car.

As they pulled out of the parking lot, she looked at him. He was smiling. He glanced at her as they pulled up at a stop light, and as soon as he caught her eye, they both burst out laughing.

"Did you see the look on her face?" he asked.

"Did I? How could I not?" Evie choked out.

"What a night. Two weeks in a row I got back at her." He chuckled.

"She is _not _a happy person, that's for sure."

They were still laughing over Stephanie's defeat as they stepped off the elevator and headed towards their rooms. She paused outside her door as she took her keycard out of her pocket.

"You turning in?" he asked.

She looked at her watch. "I might."

He looked at her.  She did look tired.  All the crap with Stephanie and Jericho seemed to have taken a toll on her.  "You look like you need some rest. What time do you want to leave?"

"As long as it's not 6:30 again," Evie teased.

He smirked. "Just for that, I should make it 6:30."

She rolled her eyes. "What time?"

"I'll wake you up at 7:30. Is that okay?"

"Fine." She swiped the key through the lock and opened her door. "Goodnight Hunter."

"Goodnight," he said as he went down the hall to his room.

Evie slung her bags onto the bed. She really wasn't tired. In fact, she was still a little keyed up. She wondered what time the pool was open until and called down to the front desk. They told her it was open for another hour. Quickly she put her suit on, grabbed a towel and her key and left the room.

The pool area was empty. After she had dropped her towel and key on a chair, she slid into the pool and swam a few laps back and forth. After her sixth lap, she floated on her back. Closing her eyes, she let herself drift in the warm water. A sudden splash alerted her to someone else getting in the water. She opened her eyes in time to see Hunter looming over her. With a gasp, she stood up.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he said.

She pushed her wet hair back from her face. "What are you doing down here?"

"What does it look like? I didn't know you were down here. I thought you were going to get some rest."

"I never said that. _You_ said I looked like I needed some rest," she replied.

Hunter rolled his eyes.  "I asked you if you were turning in."

"And I said maybe. I never said if I was or not."

A mischievous gleam showed in his eye. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"No." She noticed the look in his eye and wondered what he was up to.

He started moving closer. "Because if you are, I'm gonna have to dunk you."

"I didn't call you a liar," she said as she backed away. "And don't you dare dunk me." He kept advancing towards her. She held up a hand as if to ward him off. "I mean it Hunter."

He just grinned and lunged for her. She quickly turned and dove underwater, swimming out of his grasp. When she came up for air, she looked for him. He was nowhere above the water, so she peered into the water, trying to spot him. He came up just in front of her and reached for her again. She splashed him and a water fight ensued. They splashed water at each other, trying to out do one another with the size of the wave. 

Hunter finally managed to back her into a corner of the pool. "Now get ready for your punishment."

"If you dunk me, I'm going to have to de-pants you," she said as she grinned.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded. "You might enjoy that."

Evie laughed. "I think you would enjoy it more than me." 

"I dunno. You might have a hard time getting them off."

She groaned in disgust. "I can't believe you just said that."

He laughed as he realized what he had said. "Get your mind out of the gutter woman," he joked. 

"I like my mind right where it is, thank you very much." She glanced down. "Besides, they don't look any more difficult to take off than the ones you wrestle in."

He looked her over. "I wasn't expecting you to wear a bikini. More like a granny suit."

"Granny suit?"

"Yeah. One of those one-pieces with the skirt." He ducked as she splashed him again and he laughed. "That's it. Consider yourself dunked." 

He reached for her, but she managed to elude him again. She made it to the other side of the pool and climb out. He watched as she stood there, in her bikini, dripping wet. As she pushed her wet hair away from her face, his eyes traveled over her.  _Not bad. Not bad at all,_ he thought. 

He spoke up. "You better get back in here and take your dunking like a woman."

"I would but the pool is closing." She pointed in the direction of the door to the pool area.

He turned to see one of the staff coming in. "I'll get you when you least expect it," he said as he climbed out and grabbed his towel. 

Evie grabbed her own towel and dried off, then wrapped it around her waist like a sarong. "That's what you think."

He said nothing as they left the pool and walked to the elevator. They stood in silence as the elevator ascended to their floor. As the doors opened and Evie exited, she heard a rustling noise then a snap and felt a sting on her rear end. 

"OUCH!" She turned around to find Hunter twisting up his towel to take another shot. "Oh no you don't!" She quickly unwrapped her towel from her waist and twisted it up. 

They circled one another, trying to decide how to get a shot in. Suddenly, she snapped the towel at him and caught him on the side of his thigh. He jumped and then laughed as he moved closer to her. She stood there for two seconds, then turned tail and ran for her room.

She had to swipe the card through the lock twice and just as she got the door open, she felt another stinging slap on her backside and yelped. He was close behind her and followed her into her room. She turned around as she twisted her towel up again.

"Back off!" she warned. 

He smirked. "No way. You're dealing with the locker room champ lady." 

She flicked the towel at him and as he turned to avoid it, it caught him in the same spot on his thigh. He chuckled again and flicked his towel at her. She moved sideways, but not fast enough and it snapped her on the bottom again.

"OUCH! Dammit Hunter! Stop it!"

"Awww. Poor little Evie," he mocked. "What's the matter? Does it hurt?"

She inspected her backside. "It stings and it's red."

"Let me see," he said suddenly.

She looked at him. "What?"

"Let me see," he repeated.

"Let you see?" She smirked. "I dunno Hunter. Think you can handle it?"

"Yeah I can handle it. Let me see." He moved closer.

She turned her back to him and pushed aside the fabric a little. He could see a red spot there. And noticed again, what a nice ass she had.

"Not bad," he commented.

"Not bad? It stings Hunter."

"I wasn't talking about the red mark, but I can give you one on the other side to match it," he said playfully.

She turned to face him and noticed the mischievous look on his face. "Don't you dare!"

He advanced a little closer. "Why not?" 

"Because it hurts. Especially in a wet swimsuit. And what did you mean by 'not bad'?"

Hunter raised an eyebrow.  "Like I said, I wasn't talking about the red mark."

"Well what were you talking about then?"

He smiled. "Your ass." 

She clutched her towel in her hand, waiting to see what he was going to do.  "First my legs, now my butt. Anything else you want to comment on?" 

"I'd rather do something else," he replied dryly.

"Really? And what exactly would that be?"

He smirked and then he noticed she was shivering slightly. "You cold?"

She nodded. "I forgot to turn the air off before I left."

He draped his towel across her shoulders and rubbed them with his hands to warm her up a bit. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his hands

"Take your suit off," he said unexpectedly.

Her eyes flew open. "What?"

"Do I have to repeat everything tonight? Take your suit off."

"Hunter if you're trying to..." she started, but was cut off by his sigh of exasperation.

He turned her around so she was facing the bathroom. "Go take your suit off and put some dry clothes on. What did you think I meant?"

"I thought you meant take it off right here." She was only a couple inches away from him, but could feel the warmth of his body through the thin towel.

His stomach twisted slightly in anticipation. He hadn't expected her to say that, but now that she had…  "I wouldn't be complaining," he murmured. "Or I can take it off for you." 

She heard the change in his voice and felt the towel being pushed from the back of her neck. His fingers moved her hair aside and then tugged on the string that held her top up. She shivered at the touch of his fingers on her bare skin as he undid the straps and pushed them away, his fingers lightly caressing her flesh. He felt her tremble and knew it wasn't from the cold air in the room. 

She swallowed hard and tried to speak, but nothing came out. The feel of his hands on her skin had startled her. The only other time he had touched her in anything but a playful manner was the night he left Stephanie. She didn't want him to stop. It had been a long time since anyone had touched her like this. She never realized how much she had missed it.

Hunter leaned forward so that his breath warmed her skin. A couple more centimeters and his mouth would be touching the back of her neck. He pulled the towel away from her body and let it fall to the floor. His fingers found the strap at her back and slowly untied it. He trailed his fingers up her back and rested his hands just below her shoulders.

Inwardly he sighed. _I shouldn't be doing this. _Still, he couldn't help himself. There was something about her that he found irresistible. It was difficult to back away, but he made up his mind and his hands fell away from her.

"Evie?" he whispered in her ear.

She turned her head to his voice, his lips brushing against her earlobe. "What?" she rasped as she clutched her top to her chest.

"If you don't go into that bathroom right now, you won't be wearing anything at all." His breath was hot against the flesh of her ear.

"But..."

"No buts." He pushed her towards the bathroom. 

Reluctantly, she walked forward. Her mind was in a whirl and as she reached the bathroom door, she stopped.  "Hunter... "

"Evie, I mean it. Go in there and shut the door," he said in a tight voice.

She turned her head to look at him. He stood a few feet away from her, his hands clenched at his sides, his eyes focused intently on her.

"Dammit woman! I said go in there and shut the door!" He took a breath and blew it out. He was having a difficult time controlling himself. 

Slowly, she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He heaved a sigh of relief and left the room quickly. Once he was in his own room, he stripped off his swimwear and jumped in the shower, turning the cold water on full blast. He stood there, facing the spray and let it wash over him. He placed his hands on the wall in front of him and leaned into the water.

He shook his head, splashing water all over the stall. He wondered what Evie thought of him now. She hadn't moved away from him very fast and she never told him to stop either. _Even so, who's to say she would want me anyway? He shut the water off after a few more minutes and took a towel from the rack to dry off. _

Once he was done, he walked into the other room and lay down on the bed. He flung an arm across his eyes. As he lay there, thoughts of a more graphic nature paraded through his mind. He stifled a groan and rolled over on his stomach. _Better quit thinking those things. You'll just get yourself into more trouble._

Evie waited until she heard him leave, then came out of the bathroom. As she removed the rest of her swimsuit, her mind lingered on what had happened. Absent-mindedly, she threw both pieces into the bathtub. As she got ready for bed, she continued thinking about the way Hunter had touched her. 

She shivered in anticipation of what would have happened if he hadn't stopped. That train of thought continued as she turned the lights out and climbed into the bed. Rolling over, she pulled her pillow closer to her and screwed her eyes shut. 

_Doesn't do any good to keep torturing myself.__ And doesn't do any good to get my hopes up either, _she thought as she forced the scenes out of her mind. 

****************************************************************************


	9. First Fight, First Kiss

**Chapter 9 – First Fight, First Kiss**

Hunter stormed into Evie's hotel room and threw his suitcase on the floor. She had just picked him up from the police station after he had been arrested for assaulting the Undertaker on RAW. His one phone call had been to Evie and he had to do some fast-talking to convince her to bail him out. She hadn't said more than two words to him since they left the St. Louis Police Department. He turned around as she came in and closed the door behind her. She walked right past him as if he wasn't there, and went into the bathroom. The door slammed shut with a bang and he grimaced. He started pacing the room, still angry, still frustrated. Even though he had beaten Taker bloody, the rage still burned inside. 

After a few minutes, Evie came out of the bathroom. Separating herself from Hunter wasn't doing anything to calm her down. All she had done was twist a towel out of frustration. She stood there watching him pace back and forth. She was just as pissed as he was, but for different reasons. 

He had been in a quiet, cold rage since last night at Backlash. During Hunter's title match with Hogan, Undertaker had come down ringside and clocked the referee, then whacked Hunter with a steel chair. Hogan beat Taker out of the ring and then bounced off the ropes, gave Hunter a Leg Drop and covered him for the win. Despite the fact that Hunter had lost the title, he shook hands with Hogan. Once he was backstage however, he had become very quiet. 

She knew he was planning something, but hadn't been sure what. All her attempts to get him to talk to her fell flat. Then, this morning when she had tried again, all he told her was that Taker was going hurt tonight. That had been the only thing he said to her all day. He refused to talk to her about anything else up until he called her from the police station. As much as she had wanted to leave him there, she had picked up his things and gone to the station to post bail. Vince had called while she was on her way to make sure she was taking care of the situation. She could understand that Hunter was upset, but he had taken things too far. 

"What the hell are you looking at?" he growled.

She looked at him like he had grown another head.  "Excuse me?"

"I said, what are you looking at?" he repeated.

"Your sorry ass," Evie retorted.

He glared at her. "What?"

"You heard me Hunter." Her arms folded across her chest. "But just in case you missed it the first time, I'm lookin' at your sorry ass."

He stopped pacing to look at her. "Don't start with me Evie." 

She could see the malevolent gleam in his eyes. "Don't start with you? Fuck you Hunter!" she spat out.

He walked over to her, looming over her, trying to intimidate her with his height. "What did you just say?" His voice had a quiet edge to it. 

Evie heard it, but didn't care. She was tired of everything that had gone on for the past few weeks. It had tried her patience time and time again. And so had Hunter. She'd had enough. "Fuck you!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders; his fingers digging into her skin, his face centimeters from hers. "Don't," was the only thing he said.

She looked him right in the eye. "Fuck you," she repeated again.

His hand gripped the hair at the nape of her neck, pulling her head back slightly. Evie hit him hard in the stomach, causing him to let go of her hair. She elbowed him in the chest and as he pulled away, she delivered a right hook to one side of his face. He stumbled back, tripped himself up and caught the corner of his suitcase on his forehead. He landed on his stomach and she immediately was straddling his waist, twisting his right arm up behind him. 

"Evie!" he bellowed. "Get the hell off me!"

She just jerked his arm up higher, causing it to hurt more. She leaned down. "What were you thinking Hunter?" Her breath whispered against his ear. "Huh?" She jerked his arm again.

"Dammit woman! Get off me!" He tried to roll onto his left side but that made her push the arm up again. "That fuckin' hurts! Get off me!" 

"Not until you calm down."

"Calm down! You knock the breath outta me then punch me in the face and you want me to calm down?" he roared.

She didn't answer him, just continued to hold his arm where it was. She was trying to calm herself down. This had been the last straw for her. Over the past couple months, she had to put up with only Stephanie _and_ Jericho, but now she had to deal with Hunter's constant mood swings. He was alternating between ignoring her and becoming temperamental with her. He would take out his frustration at the gym and in the ring, but usually ended up snapping at her as well. And she was tired of it. On several occasions, she had had to walk away from him so she wouldn't end up slugging him. 

He lay facedown on the carpet, trying to get his anger under control. He was amazed that she had managed to take him down. He knew she was able to defend herself, but never had been the recipient before. He tried moving his arm again, but she still had it in a firm grip. Her thighs tightened around his waist as if she thought he might try to buck her off. He groaned, but wasn't sure if it was from the pain of having his arm twisted, or the fact that she had squeezed him with her legs. 

He turned his face to the side. As his breathing slowed, he realized the absurdity of the situation and laughed at himself. _Weren't you thinking about having those legs around your waist? _ But it was that type of thinking that had caused part of this situation. Slowly his anger dissipated as he lay underneath her.

Finally she realized that his breathing had become steady. She leaned over to look at his face. His eyes were closed, but he was bleeding from a cut on his forehead. The tension in his arm had lessened also. She relaxed her grip and noticed that he wasn't trying to fight her hold on him. "Hunter?"

"Yeah?" His voice sounded calmer as well.

"I'm going to let go of your arm and get off of you. If you don't behave yourself, I'll do more than knock you down. Got it?"  

He nodded and she slowly released her grip and stood up. His arm slid down to his side and he rolled over onto his back. He looked up and noticed that she was standing over him, a leg on either side. He closed his eyes as he rubbed his jaw.  "Damn. Where did you learn to punch like that?"

"College," she replied simply.

Despite the situation, he laughed quietly, and then made a face. "Think I might need some ice for this."

She walked back into the bathroom and picked up the ice bucket. He sat up as she came out. "I'll go get some." 

Slowly he stood up, wincing as he did. She had hit him pretty hard. He stumbled into the bathroom to have a look. There was a huge red mark where her fist had impacted with his face. He was going to have one hell of a bruise, not to mention the swelling that was already starting. He noticed the blood on his forehead and ran a washcloth under the cold water to wipe it off. As he swiped it across the cut, the door clicked and she came in the bathroom with the bucket. After he put a band-aid on the cut, she grabbed a towel from the rack, quickly filled it with ice and handed it to him. As soon as he took it, she thrust her right hand into the ice bucket and sighed.

Hunter watched her. "What's the matter? Hand hurt?" 

"Yeah. I haven't hit anyone like that since..." she paused to think. "Well, since I hit Jericho that night." She smiled at the recollection.

"Remind me not to make you mad," he joked as he sat down on the edge of the bathtub, the towel pressed up against his cheek. "Why the hell did you hit me anyway?"

Evie leaned back against the counter. "Because I got tired of everything that's been going on. You've been the biggest bastard for the past month."

"Wait. I've been a bastard? No. Not me," he said in a mocking tone.

She playfully chucked a washcloth at him. "After that night at the pool,** you've been getting more and more irritable. I was nice enough to let it slide at first, but then you went and pulled this stupid stunt that got you arrested. That was the last straw." **

He exhaled noisily. "I guess it was pretty stupid wasn't it? I was just so damn pissed at him for interfering last night. I had that match won until he came in with that steel chair. Now I lost the title and to make things worse, I'm on SmackDown as Vince's 'exclusive property'. I think that's what pissed me off even more."

"That I can understand. Vince called when I was on my way to bail you out. He was adamant about getting you out of there and started giving me shit about being an effective personal assistant." She grinned. "You know he threatened to fire me if I didn't post your bail. I was all for leaving you in jail overnight, but he wasn't having it. It was almost worth my job to let you sit there."

"He threatened to fire you?" When Evie reconfirmed it with a nod of her head, Hunter shook his. "Son of a bitch. You know he's gonna make things miserable for both of us now."

Evie's reply was tinged with sarcasm. "So what else is new?"

He chuckled. "True." He stood up in front of her, almost pressed against her in the small space of the bathroom. He set the ice pack on the counter next to her. "Lemme have a look at that," he said as he reached for her hand.

She took it out of the bucket and held it up so he could see it. A current coursed through her at the touch of his warm fingers on her cold hand. She sucked in a breath through her teeth at the contact. Absentmindedly, she wondered again what it would be like to have his hands touch her in other places as well, and then cringed at the thoughts that were running through her mind.

"Does it feel like something's broken?" he asked innocently. He gently turned her hand from side to side.

"No. It just hurts. I think it's more bruised than anything else." She kept her eyes fastened on what he was doing. She was afraid that if she looked at him, he'd know what she was thinking.

"Leave it in the ice for a while longer. I have an Ace bandage in my suitcase if you want it." He looked at himself in the mirror, turning his head to the side to admire the bruise that was forming. "Damn."

She looked up and noticed what he was doing. Tentatively, she reached up and touched his cheek. "Oh wow. That's going to be one hell of a bruise." She gently traced the outline of the mark. "Hunter, I'm sorry."

He looked down at her as her hand pulled away from his face. "I've had worse," he said softly. 

He was acutely aware of how close they were to each other. He could smell the scent she wore, feel the warmth from her body, and hear her breathing softly. Deep down, he felt the familiar ache of desire. Not being with a woman in months was taking its toll on him. Lately he'd had been having a difficult time being near Evie. He had become confused at what he was feeling for her ever since the night of the swimming pool. That was one of the reasons he had been irritable with her. But pushing her away had resulted in the one thing he was trying to avoid. She was now merely inches away from him.

Part of him wanted to walk away from her; the other wanted to kiss her. He genuinely liked Evie. She had become a good friend over the months, but that didn't dampen the fact that he found her attractive. If anything, she had become more desirable to him physically and emotionally as the months had progressed. 

She looked at him and caught a glimpse of longing in his eyes, mixed with confusion. His close proximity was making her slightly nervous. Why was he looking at her like that? Her lips had gone dry and she licked them. "What?" she asked softly.

He made up his mind and without responding to her question, leaned in and kissed her; gently at first, then becoming more insistent as she responded in surprise. As he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, he could feel her heart pounding through the shirt she was wearing. 

Evie's arms crept up over his shoulders, her fingers tangling in his hair. She could feel the ache of passion rising within her as she leaned into him. Her pulse was racing. She knew she shouldn't be doing this. _He's your boss for goodness sake! Ignoring the thought, she allowed him to continue anyway. The spark of desire grew as she felt his hands caress her back, pulling her as close as possible. As his tongue slid across her lips, her knees weakened. A sudden knock at the door startled both of them and the kiss was broken._

"I guess I better see who it is," Evie said breathlessly. 

"I guess." He moved away so that she could answer the knock. As soon as she walked out of the bathroom, he closed the door. Leaning on the counter, he took a deep breath, counted to ten and blew it out. _Why the hell did I do that?_

**_'Cause you were thinkin' below the waist dumbass, _**the little voice in the back of his head chortled. 

He snorted in disgust. _I sure as hell wasn't thinking with my brain._

**_What brain stupid?_** said the voice. 

_Oh shut up! _he shot back_._ He could hear the murmur of voices in the other room. Opening the door, he walked out to find Evie holding a manila envelope.  "Who was that?"

"Just the desk delivering some papers I've been waiting for," she stated distractedly.

Hunter looked at Evie. He was debating whether or not he wanted to talk about what had happened in the bathroom. _Why make an awkward situation even worse? _

He cleared his throat. "Am I staying with you tonight?"

She started at the sound of his voice. "What?"

"Am I bunking with you or did you get a room for me?"

"Oh. Yeah I did." She fished a keycard out of her pants pocket and held it out to him. "Here."

He took it from her and picked up his suitcase_. _"I guess I'll get some sleep." He headed for the door, but stopped and turned his head to look at her. "Thanks for comin' to bail me out."

"You're welcome." Disappointment flashed across her face as she turned away.

"G'night Evie." He heard her mumble something in response as he stepped out into the hall. The door swung shut behind him, but he just stood there. _You should've said something. Anything but goodnight._ He shook his head. 

**_First time you practically groped her, now you kiss her and then walk off with no explanation. Stupid._**_ That little voice again. _

_You think I don't know that? _

The voice laughed at him. **_Yeah, well if you hadn't been thinkin'… Wait, I forgot, you weren't._**_ **Not with your brain anyway. **_

****_Who asked you? he retorted. _

Laughter echoed through his head as he walked to his room.

Evie sat down on the bed, the envelope still in her hand. What was with him anyway? She couldn't figure him out. It seemed like he was just teasing her. She had enjoyed the flirting. And she definitely enjoyed the way he had touched her when he was undoing her swimsuit. But the way he had reacted afterwards, she didn't understand. One minute he couldn't contain himself and the next he was pushing her away. 

_ Maybe he's just testing me. Or maybe he's really interested in me. Maybe he's just being a jerk for the sheer fun of it. Actually that's more like __Jericho__ than Hunter. Oh hell. I don't know what to think anymore._

She tossed the envelope on the bedside table and took up the remote for the television, looking for something to distract her mind from Hunter.

************************************************************* 


	10. Confusion and Kisses

**Chapter 10 – Confusion and Kisses**

  He didn't bring up the kiss the next day. In fact, he didn't bring it up at all. He just pushed it to the back of his mind and fixed his attention on his work. Vince was attempting to make his life hell. He had been jumped at the start of SmackDown by Vince's cronies. Then during his match with D-Von, Chris Jericho had come after him with D-Von's steel moneybox, causing D-Von to roll Hunter up for the three-count. He limped into his dressing room, holding an ice pack to his head. Evie looked up from her laptop as he slammed the door shut behind him. 

  He sat down on a folding chair across from her.  "I'm gonna kill that son-of-a-bitch," he said softly.

"Which one? Jericho or Vince?" Evie asked nonchalantly.

"Both. I'm gonna kill them both." He looked at her. "Were you watching that?"

"Yeah." She stood up and set her laptop on a side table. "You're bleeding again."

He touched his forehead and felt the sticky red liquid. "Just give me a wet washcloth or paper towel."

She went into the bathroom area, wet some paper towels and brought them to him. "Here."

He took them and held them to his forehead until the bleeding stopped. 

"You should put a bandage on or something," she said.

He didn't say anything, just sat there, a gleam in his eye. She knew that look. The same look he had had just before assaulting the Undertaker in St. Louis. She sighed and sat back down. Even if she said anything to him about what he might be thinking, it didn't mean he would pay attention to her. He hadn't paid much attention to her since that night he kissed her. She reached over and shut down her laptop, then shoved it back in its carry bag. 

"I'll be back shortly," he said as he stood up and walked to the door.

Her eyes closed briefly, but she didn't speak. There was no point. He wouldn't listen. She just gathered up his gear and shoved it in his bag as he left the room. As soon as she finished with his bag, she grabbed hers and headed to the car. Once she had dumped the stuff in the backseat, she walked back into the arena and headed for the common area. The tag team match was underway. 

  She stood there watching, waiting and wondering when Hunter was going to make his move. Just as Jericho was going for his signature move, Hunter's music started and he came running down the ramp and into the ring, sledgehammer in hand. He hit Jericho, then Angle and Edge, the referee, then Hogan. 

The camera turned back to the entrance at the top of the ramp and Vince came out. He threatened to end Hunter's career if he hit him with his sledgehammer. He kept taunting Hunter as he walked to the ring and climbed up on the apron. The camera panned to Hunter, who had an enraged expression in his face. His wound had started bleeding again and was running down his face.

_Don't do it. Dammit Hunter, don't do it,_ she thought as she watched the monitor. As he lunged for Vince, she cringed. Suddenly Jericho cracked Hunter over the head with a steel chair. Hunter turned around and Jericho hit him again. Evie gasped as Hunter fell to the mat. Jericho stood over him and raised the chair in triumph. Two referees and three EMT's appeared at ringside. One of the EMT's checked on Hogan, while the two referees checked on the other referee. The other two EMT's were checking on Hunter and Edge when Jericho left the ring. 

"The hell with this," she muttered as she headed for the floor. As she pushed through the curtain, she came face to face with Vince.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. She could see Jericho looming behind him.

Evie looked him in the eye. "I'm going to check on Hunter."

Vince smirked as he stepped aside. "Not much left of him to check on."

"And when you're done sweetheart, you can check on me," Jericho suggested with a twisted grin.

"Piss off Jericho," Evie replied. "One bloody nose wasn't enough for you?" She pushed past them and walked down to ringside. Hunter was sitting up, holding his head in his hands. The EMT's were waving fingers in front of his face. As she climbed into the ring, she saw Michael Cole climb in from the other side. 

"Is he okay?" she asked one of the EMT's.

"Yeah. He's fine. He may be a little out of it, but it doesn't look like he has a concussion or anything."

She squatted down next to him. "Hunter?"

"What?" He looked over at her. "What the hell are you doin' here? You're not supposed to be near the ring!"

"I'm making sure you're okay," she muttered. 

"Doesn't matter! You're not supposed to be down here!" he said viciously.

She glared at him. "You're welcome."

The EMT's moved to help him up. She stood up and out of the way. A hand on her shoulder made her jump. She looked over at Michael Cole.

"Sorry," he said. "He okay?" 

Evie threw up her arms in resignation. "His usual self. Big stubborn jerk that he is." 

Michael chuckled. One of the EMT's motioned him over to help. They managed to get all four men out of the ring and up the ramp. Evie trailed behind Hunter. Once they got into the backstage area, the EMT's insisted that they clean and bandage Hunter's forehead even though it was only a superficial cut. He waved them away, saying he just wanted to go back to the hotel. Evie told them she would take care of it and they turned their attention to Hogan and the referee. 

A few minutes later he told Evie he was ready to go. She helped him out to the car. He didn't say anything the entire ride to the hotel. She got him to his room, opened the door and followed him in. They had adjoining rooms, so she unlatched his side then went to her room to get her first aid kit and unlatch the door on her side. She found him standing at the sink, examining his cut in the mirror. 

"Here, let me look at that," she said softly as she took the hydrogen peroxide wipes and a bandage out of the kit.

He turned around to face her, leaning back against the sink so she could reach it. She tore the package open and swabbed the cut with the pad. He hissed through his teeth as the liquid stung the open wound. She chuckled.

"What?" he rasped.

"You. A grown man who takes bumps on that mat night after night, who finishes a match with a torn quad, and you're whimpering over a cut," she replied with another chuckle.

"It stings," he complained. "And stop laughing at me."

A small smile remained on her lips as she finished cleaning and bandaging the cut. "I think you'll live."

"Ha ha," he retorted as he stood up.

She backed up a little to give him some room. "What are you doing?"

"I wanna take a shower. Is that okay?"

She muttered an affirmative and walked back into her own room, pushing the door to, but not latching it. The sound of the shower in the next room sent her scuttling about, getting ready for bed, while trying to ignore thoughts of Hunter in the shower. 

She had just pulled on her nightshirt and had sat down on the bed to take her socks off, when a tap sounded at the adjoining door. She looked up as Hunter stepped halfway through. Her eyes grew wide when she realized he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. His hair hung down, still wet from his shower. Drops of water glistened on his skin where he hadn't dried off yet. She realized she was staring and jerked her eyes away to look at the carpet.

He spoke up. "I just wanted to say I was sorry."

"For what?" She busied herself taking her socks off.

He leaned against the doorjamb. "For acting like an ass." 

Her eyes drifted up slowly and stopped at his waist. His hand clutched at the towel, holding it together. She dropped her gaze to the floor again. "It's okay." She stood up, still holding the socks.

"No. It's not okay. I _have been a bastard. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."_

She shifted from one foot to the other, turning the socks over in her hands. The sooner he went back to his own room, the better. "Apology accepted," she said hastily. "Goodnight then."

He straightened up. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing. Why?" she responded quickly.

"You just seem nervous all of a sudden. Is it because I'm standing here in a towel?" Her cheeks reddened again. He noticed, and a slow grin crossed his face. "C'mon Evie. It's not like you haven't seen me almost naked before." 

He stepped across the threshold, still clutching the towel. The blush deepened. Inwardly he laughed. Normally she was so self-controlled. It was funny to see her like this. He was the one standing there with the towel around his waist. Judging by the way that she was blushing, one would've thought it was the other way around. 

He decided to push his luck a bit. "Of course I could let you see me completely naked…" he trailed off as he loosened his grip on the towel.

She looked back at the carpet. "I don't think that's necessary," she mumbled. 

"C'mon Evie. Do you know how many women would kill to be where you are right now?" he joked.

Why was he doing this? Was he insane? Ever since he had kissed her, he had hardly said much to her. Even the flirting had slowed down. Now it seemed as if he was deliberately toying with her. She wanted to slap the grin off his face. "Is there some reason why you're still standing there in a towel?" she asked.

"Is there some reason why you're strangling those socks?"

She looked down and noticed that she had twisted the socks into a knot. She fumbled to untie them; her fingers didn't want to cooperate. As she struggled with them, she saw his bare feet come into view. 

"Give 'em to me," he said softly. He held out one hand to her. Without thinking she gave them to him and he tossed them to the floor. His hand lifted her chin so he could see her face. 

She looked at him for a few seconds, and then averted her eyes. "Hunter, I…"

"You what?"

"Nothing." She glanced at him. "It's nothing."

"If it's nothing, then why are you wringing your hands?" He gently grasped them in his. As he did, he felt them tremble. "Am I making you nervous or something?"

"No. Why?" she said quickly. Too quickly.

"You're shaking."

Her lips pressed together as she lowered her eyes. How could one man make her feel so nervous and so excited at the same time? Memories of the kiss he gave her last week flashed through her mind. And farther back still, how his hands had felt on her skin after swimming. Her eyes lifted to his as she felt his hand touch her cheek.

"Evie?"

"What?" 

He leaned down and gently kissed her. Her pulse jumped and it was all she could do not to throw her arms around him and pull him closer. Her excitement wavered as she thought about his actions after last week. She became angry with him and with herself for so willingly allowing him to kiss her again. 

Pulling back, she glared at him. "What the hell was that?" she demanded.

"A kiss," he said as if he were explaining it to a child. "You do know what a kiss is don't you?"

"What makes you think you can do that to me anytime you feel like it?" she demanded.

He had the courtesy to look abashed. "I'm sorry. I thought that…"

She cut him off. "You thought what? That if I let you kiss me, I'd let you do other things as well?" 

"Now wait just a minute! Where did that come from?"

She became angrier.  "You come walking in here, wearing nothing but a towel and kiss me. What am I supposed to think Hunter? That you want a bedtime story?"

He loomed over her. "Like you didn't enjoy that kiss last week! 

"What makes you think I did?" 

She was lying. He knew she was. There was no way she didn't like it. Not the way she'd responded. "I know you did Evie! Don't lie to me and don't lie to yourself." He grew angrier. "You just don't want to admit it!" He moved closer to her. "Do you?" He looked directly into her eyes.

"You want me to be honest with you? Okay, I'm pissed off at you! Just because I…" She was abruptly cut off. 

He had pulled her to him and kissed her hard. She pushed against him to break it off, but he held her tighter. His tongue pushed into her mouth as one hand buried itself in the soft hair at the nape of her neck, pulling her head back slightly. She struggled again, but his grip tightened. The other hand meandered around her waist to cup her buttocks, pulling her against him. The heat that radiated off his skin was overwhelming. She felt her anger dissolve into a spasm of desire as his lips descended to the sensitive skin of her neck. The soft, wet kisses caused her to shudder and gasp. She pushed at him again to get him to stop, but he ignored her attempts. He lingered over her neck for a few more seconds, and then returned to her mouth. Gasping, they finally separated. They stood there in each other's embrace as their breathing calmed. 

"What was that for?" she asked quietly.

"To shut you up," he joked as he pulled away.

"I mean, that's twice now." She looked at him thoughtfully. "Why?"

"Why did I kiss you?"

"Well you're confusing me. You kissed me last week and either snapped at me or ignored me and then you turn around and apologize and kiss me again. Is this going to be a recurring thing with you?" she asked.

"No."

"Then why are you doing this? Is there something to this insanity or is it just because you haven't had sex in awhile and I'm the closest thing?" 

"No," he replied again.

She looked as if she was ready to slug him. He wanted to tell her why, but he still held back. Things with her had become confusing over the past month. Her openness and self-assurance, together with her feistiness, affected him in ways no one, not even Stephanie, had in a long time. It made him feel vulnerable. So much so that it almost frightened him. But he wasn't ready to tell her that. Not yet.

"Then why?" she persisted.

"I can't tell you Evie," he finally said.

She threw up her hands in exasperation. "I don't believe this."

He could hear the anger creeping back into her voice. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. Not now."

"Fine. That's just fine." She pushed him. "Get out."

He stumbled back. "What?"

"I said get out." She pushed him again. "GET OUT!"

"All right, all right. I'm going." He stepped through the doors into his own room. Before he could turn around and say one last thing, the door to her room slammed shut and he heard the latch click into place. As he stood there looking at the closed door, he heard the sound of a frustrated scream. He knocked gently on the door.

"Evie?" There was no response, so he called her name again.

"Leave me alone," was her muffled reply.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips and his forehead rested against the connecting door with a bump. _Why can't you leave things alone? _

After a few minutes, he removed the towel and hung it up in the bathroom, then climbed into bed. As he pulled the sheet up, he mentally berated himself. _You really did it this time stupid. Hell, why are you so afraid to admit to your own self how you feel about her?_

He couldn't understand why he was so reluctant to tell her. Normally he wasn't like this. Under any other circumstances, he would just go after what he wanted. _Of course, after Stephanie I guess I would be a little more cautious about who I got involved with wouldn't I? _

_ **But Evie isn't Stephanie,** _saidthat little voice in the back of his head.

_I know that. I just don't want to be used like that again._

**_You used each other, so don't make that excuse._**

_ Yeah I guess. _He turned on his side and closed his eyes.

**_Don't screw this one up too,_**the voice admonished him.

Hunter grunted. _I think I already did._

In her bathroom, Evie splashed cold water on her face and then reached for a towel. She was angry and confused. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't give her an explanation for his behavior. This was crazy. One minute he couldn't stand to be near her and the next minute he was all over her. There was no denying that she wanted him. And the way he had kissed her was not making it any easier for her to keep that desire under control. She dropped the towel on the counter and walked out of the bathroom.

She turned out the light and got into bed. _Maybe I should smack him again. That would knock some sense into him. _She snorted. _Yeah and maybe pigs can fly._ She rolled over and punched up her pillows. _Sometimes I really hate men…_

***********************************

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! It really helps! I'm glad you all keep coming back to read more. Next chapter will follow soon. Disco Inferno: I know. I'm such a big tease when it comes to stuff like that. Heh heh heh… 


	11. The Past Shows Up

**Chapter 11 – The Past Shows Up**

  The following week, Hunter had been badly beaten by Undertaker, with a steel chair. Undertaker interrupted Hunter's match with Test, distracting Hunter and allowing Test to get the pin. Undertaker then proceeded to clobber Hunter with a steel chair. Several referees had come out from the back to try and get Undertaker to stop, but to no avail. Hunter ended up on the floor by the announcer's table after taking several shots to the abdomen and back from the chair. Undertaker finally had enough and headed to the backstage area.

Evie had been watching the scene on the monitor and as soon as she saw Taker leaving the ring, she walked out to the hallway. As she rounded a corner, a hand grabbed her upper arm. Looking over, she saw Jericho.

"Goin' somewhere?" he asked quietly.

"I'm going to check on Hunter. What's it to you?"

He pulled her closer. "You're not going anywhere."

She tried to jerk her arm from his grasp, but he had a firm hold on her. "Let go of me," she said in a deadly tone.

"I don't think so." He pushed her back against a wall, plastering his body against hers to hold her there. 

"What do you think you're doing?" She glared at him.

He leaned down so that his face was inches from hers. "I didn't appreciate your comment the other week. You better watch yourself Evie." 

"You better watch _yourself _Jericho or I _will _do more than just bloody your nose." She looked him straight in the eye. "I suggest you get away from me."

He released her but kept eye contact with her. "Like I said, watch your ass, because I certainly will be." He walked away.

Once he was out of sight, she headed for the triage area. Hunter was already on one of the tables and the medics were checking him. One of the EMTs glanced up at her. 

"How is he?" she indicated Hunter with her hand.

The young man shrugged his shoulders. "He's lucky he's alive. That guy was beating the crap outta him."

"I know." She watched as the medics poked and prodded Hunter; asking him questions, shining a light in his eyes, checking to make sure he didn't have a concussion. Evie leaned against the wall and waited for them to finish.

As soon as they cleared him to leave, two of the referees tried to help him to his locker room. He shook them off as he muttered something about not needing help. Evie followed him to the room, knowing better than to offer him any help. As soon as they were both in, she started packing up her things as he headed for the shower. 

  After a few minutes, she heard the water running and then him coughing.  "You okay?" she called.

"Yeah. Fine, just fine."

She sat down on a folding chair to wait for him. Things had become a bit strained between them this past week. Ever since the night she had thrown him out of her room, she hadn't gone out of her way to make conversation. She didn't bother to ask him to explain his behaviour. She knew he wouldn't tell her anything. A sigh escaped her. _Why do things have to be so damn complicated with him?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a shout. "Evie?!"

"What?"

"Bring me some clothes will ya?"

She rolled her eyes as she scooped up his bag. Walking over to the bathroom doorway, she tossed it in. "There." She didn't bother looking. She didn't want to.

"I can't reach from here."

Silently cursing him and whatever fates existed, she walked in, picked up the bag and carried it to the shower area. She glanced in and saw him. He had his back to her and was drying himself off with a meager towel. Quietly, she stood and watched him. The way his skin stretched over his body as he wiped the towel back and forth, his muscles contracting and releasing under the skin. Her eyes swept down to his backside and she dropped the bag to the floor.

The noise caused him to turn his head. He saw her looking at him and he quickly hid a smile. She didn't even notice he was looking at her until she raised her eyes.

"I… uh, here's… your bag," she stammered as she averted her eyes.

"Thanks."

He watched as she walked away. He found it amusing that even though she might be angry with him, she would still look at him that way. The desire in her eyes was apparent. He wondered why she didn't say anything to him about it. But then again, he hadn't told her anything either. 

_Maybe I should just tell her, _he thought as he pulled on some clothes. He had been tossing that thought around for days now, but had done nothing about it.

**_Face it, you're afraid aren't you?_ _Afraid she'll reject you. Afraid that she'll end up being like Stephanie._ **

His head shook at that last thought. Evie was nothing like his estranged soon-to-be ex-wife. As far as he knew, Evie had never been interested in power trips to feed her ego like Stephanie had. She seemed liked him for who he was underneath; all though that could be debatable now. She hadn't talked to him very much this week. He picked up the bag and headed into the other room. 

She stood up as he came in. "Ready?"

"Yeah," he said as he put his shoes on. He glanced at her. "You okay?"

"Fine," she replied shortly.

"Let's go."

They arrived at the hotel after an uneventful car ride. She stood outside her room, keycard in hand. Over the past week, she had been taking rooms that were two or three away from his. Except for this time. There was some sort of convention in town too and she hadn't been able to book a room that was farther down the hall from his. Reluctantly, she slid the keycard through the slot to unlock the door and went into her room. She flipped the lights on as she dropped her bags to the floor and glanced around.

_At least they aren't adjoining rooms,_ she thought wryly as she noted the absence of the double doors. A restlessness came over her as she realized that she didn't want to be in the room.

She slid the keycard into her pocket and picked up her purse. _Maybe the bar is still open. She had noticed the lounge when she had arrived earlier today. Quietly she slipped out of her room and headed for the elevator._

Once she was at lobby level, she walked across the floor to the lounge. A hostess stood near the door. 

"What time do you close?" Evie asked.

The hostess glanced at her watch. "In fifteen minutes. I'm sorry. It's a week night and we don't stay open past midnight."

Evie smiled. "That's okay. Probably better if I don't have a drink tonight anyway." She headed back to the elevator and went up to her floor. As she approached her room, she heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned around and to her surprise there stood her ex-fiancé.

The smile she knew so well appeared. To anyone else it would be charming; to her it was predatory. "Hello Davis."

The man walked closer to her.  "I thought it was you. What are you doing here?" he asked.

She watched him warily. "Working. You?" 

"I'm in town for a buyers convention. I thought I saw you earlier, but I wasn't sure." He looked her over appreciatively. "You look like you're doing well."

Her eyes traveled over him; the black hair tousled just so, the blue eyes and tanned skin. Even when he wore casual clothes, as he was now, he looked handsome. He always did and knew it. She didn't bother to return the compliment.

Davis smiled again. "So what are you doing now?"

"I work for the WWF."

"Wrestling? That doesn't seem like you. What are you doing?"

"I'm a personal assistant to one of the wrestlers," she replied quickly, just wanting to get away from him.  It had been several years since she had last seen him and she had wanted to keep it that way.

His eyebrows shot up. "Personal assistant? How 'personal'?"

She hadn't missed the innuendo. "That is none of your business." Outside she remained calm, but inside she seethed with anger. Even though she had changed, apparently he hadn't at all. _Still the same arrogant jerk after all this time, she thought wryly._

He came closer. "Well I could make it my business again," he said suggestively. He reached out and ran a finger up her bare arm. "I distinctly remember how much you liked it."

Repulsed, she moved away from his touch. "I'm not that person anymore. Goodbye Davis." She whirled away from him to go to her room, but was restrained by his hand.  She looked down at her wrist, then at him. "Not a good idea. That could earn you some serious hurt."

He laughed. "Whatcha gonna do about it?" His grip tightened.

"I'm giving you to the count of three to let go of me," she said in a deadly quiet tone.

"Oh. I'm so scared," he mocked. "C'mon baby. Cry for me. Just like you used to."

"One…"

"What do you think you're gonna do to me?" he asked disdainfully.

"Two…"

He laughed again, not taking her seriously at all.

"Three. " She twisted her hand around and somehow managed to jab him in a soft spot near his wrist, making him let go of her.

"You little bitch!" He grabbed her upper arms and pushed her against the wall with a thud, causing her to smack her head hard. 

She winced. "Davis, let go of me."

His face was turning red. "When did you think you became too good for me, huh?" He slammed her against the wall again, making her see stars. "Cause you're not Evie! You never were and you never will be!"

"Davis…" Her head was throbbing and she had to blink hard to clear her vision.

The door next to them opened and Hunter's head popped out. When he saw Evie being manhandled, he stepped out of his room. "What the hell is going on?"

Davis looked at the other man. "None of your business friend."

Hunter pointed at Evie. "She _is _my business and I'm _not _your friend." He moved closer to Davis in a menacing way. "If you don't let go of her, you'll be _my business and you'll wish you weren't."_

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Davis spat out.

Evie spoke up. "He's my boss."

Davis rounded on her again. "You shut up! I wasn't asking you!"

Hunter stood so close he was almost touching him. Davis surrendered a good six inches to him in height. Hunter thrust a finger in his face. "As I was saying, let go of her or I'll make you wish you never touched her."

A sneer crossed his face, but as he realized the sheer size and bulk of Hunter, he slowly relinquished his hold on Evie. He backed away slowly; his eyes fastened on her. "Just remember, no one walks away from me and gets away with it."

Evie slumped against the wall for support, but raised her head to look at him. "I already did that a long time ago," she stated defiantly. 

"Bitch," he hissed as he walked away from her.

Hunter turned his attention to Evie as soon as the other man was out of sight. She was gently examining the back of her head.

"C'mon. I'll get you something to put on that," he said gently.

She allowed him to put an arm around her and steer her into his room. He sat her on the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Gingerly, she felt the bump that was forming. It stung to the slightest touch. She grimaced and closed her eyes. She heard Hunter leave the room, come back and a towel was being pressed into her hand. 

"Here, put that on it for a while."

Carefully she pressed the makeshift ice pack against the back of her head and opened her eyes to look at him.  "Thanks," she whispered.

He pulled a chair in front of her and sat down. "Who the hell was that guy anyway?"

"My ex-fiancé."

"Your ex?" he exclaimed.

A half smile appeared on her lips.  "Yeah. If you couldn't tell, he took my walking out on him pretty badly."

"Sore loser huh?" Hunter half joked

Evie chuckled. "Something like that." She repositioned the towel full of ice on her head. 

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened?"  He looked at her closely.  "But if you don't want to talk about it I understand."

She hesitated for a minute, not wanting to talk about it. But he had asked and after intervening, the least she could do was tell him. "I don't really want to go into too much detail because I hate that point in my life. It was a horrible relationship. I was young and pretty naive. When we dated, he was charming, attentive, told me he loved me. After we got engaged and I moved in with him, he became verbally abusive and sometimes physically. I reached a point where I couldn't take it anymore, got physical with _him_ and left him laying on the floor." She looked at Hunter. "I took the next bus home to Chicago."

"Did he give you problems after that?"

She nodded.  "Sort of.  He called my parents several times, but they never told him I was there. He just assumed I was. They finally got an unlisted number and added the privacy manager, so that helped."

"How long ago was this?" he asked.

"About six years ago. It took me a while to get over everything."  She lowered her eyes. "I felt so ashamed and used that I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror. He's the reason I took those self-defense classes. I didn't want to ever be that person again."

Hunter grinned. "I thought you learned how to punch in college."

"Yeah well…" she smiled tentatively as her gaze lifted to his eyes. "I've improved my aim since college."

"Is this the first time you've seen him since you left?"

She nodded as she set the ice pack on the bed. "I was hoping to get through the rest of my life without _ever_ seeing him again."

He reached over and took her hand in his. "I know you can take care of yourself, but if he ever bothers you again, let me know. I'll make sure he never does for the rest of his life."

A watery smile appeared on her lips. "Wow, my own knight in shining armor." Then she abruptly broke into tears. Soft sobs escaped her lips as she covered her face with her free hand.

He moved from the chair and sat next to her on the bed. With his other hand he gently rubbed her back. She leaned towards him and he put his arms around her. Her head rested on his chest as she cried. He held her as the spasms racked her body, her tears wetting his shirt.

Gradually her weeping stopped. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What's there to be sorry for?"

Evie wiped the back of her hand across her eyes.  "I'm not like this normally."

He squeezed her gently. "It's a natural reaction Evie. There's no reason to be sorry. I think you handled it fine."

She sniffled. "I suppose. Just seeing him again…" She shuddered at the memories.

"Man, the way you throw a punch, I'm glad I'm not him," he joked softly.

Evie sat there in the circle of his arms, letting him hold her. She felt safe and protected. Inwardly she sighed because she knew that if she didn't leave the room soon, she wouldn't leave at all. But all she wanted was to stay right where she was. 

He didn't let go of her. It felt right to have her in his arms. It had felt right kissing her too, but that got him into hot water more than anything else had. When he saw that guy abusing her it took all his self-control not to rip the man in half. He felt her move and looked down. She was pushing herself away from his embrace. His arms fell to his sides. "You okay now?"

"Yeah," she replied as she swiped at the tear tracks that had lingered. She looked up at him. "Thanks Hunter."

A smile appeared. "You're welcome."

She took another deep breath then blew it out as she ran a hand through her long red hair. "I must look like a mess."

"You look fine. In fact, you look beautiful," he said softly.

A quizzical look crossed her features. "I'm sorry. I thought I heard you say that I looked beautiful."

"I did and you are."    

Evie blinked in surprise. "You think I'm… beautiful?"

Why would she be so surprised at that?  "Yes."

"Are you sure you didn't take a blow to the head?" she asked in mock seriousness.

"Pretty sure." 

Her hand touched his forehead then his cheek. "No fever," she joked.

He smiled gently. "No fever, not sustaining any blows to the head. I just happen to think you're an attractive woman. Is there something wrong with that?"

A blush slowly slid up her face. "No. I guess not." She shifted uncomfortably on the bed. This was starting to get weird. "It's just that I haven't heard that in a long time. I mean, I don't see myself that way, so I guess I find it kinda strange that you do."

"Why is it strange?"  He found it interesting that she was even asking him if he was sure about what he just told her.

"I don't know," she stammered. "It just is."

His hands came up to cradle her face and he pulled her towards him. His lips came down gently on hers. Brief kisses fell on her mouth as he pulled her a little closer. She started to respond, but then thought the better of it and pulled away.

"No Hunter," she said as she pushed him away. "No more of this. It's got to stop." 

His eyes met hers. She could see the longing in them, but he still had not explained himself to her and until he did, this was not going to happen. "I'm not going to let you do this to me again."

"Evie, I..." he hesitated. Ever since the last disaster, he had tried to keep as much distance as possible from her physically. He did want her and from the way she had responded to him last time, the feeling was mutual. But his fears started to surface again and he was hesitant to take things any further. He looked away. "Never mind," he said as he pulled away and stood up. 

Evie sat there wondering what had changed his mind. Her eyes followed him as he put the chair back against the wall. She was sure he had been on the verge of telling her but again, he had backed off. She couldn't figure him out and it was starting to make her mad. Either the man wanted her or he didn't, but he wasn't going to tell her that. Not if he could help it. Months of frustration and anger were rapidly building up inside her. This sidestepping had been going on too long and she had had enough. She was tired of this whole thing and was going to end it right now. 

_It isn't worth it. It's not worth my sanity. _In a fury, she stood up and tucked her shirt back in, then grabbed her purse and walked to the door.

He heard the latch click as she opened the door and turned around. "You're leaving?"

Evie stopped and turned to look at him. "Yeah I'm leaving. I QUIT!"

*****************************************

A/N: I know you have all been patiently waiting for them to get together and for that I thank you. Please keep reading and reviewing. It's helped me more than you can imagine.


	12. Revelations

**Chapter 12 – Revelations**

  Hunter stood there, stunned. As she headed for the door, he realized what she had actually said. "Shit," he muttered as she opened the door. "Wait a minute!"

She ignored him and walked out of the room. He followed her and just as she was swiping her key through the lock, he put himself between her and the door.  "Wait just a minute Evie."

"Get out of my way!" she shouted.

He didn't move. "Not until you tell me why you're quitting." 

"Hunter, if you don't get out of my way, I'll kick your ass! I mean it!" Her eyes blazed with anger.

"Tell me and I'll move," he replied, not backing down. 

"You want me to tell you why?" she asked and he nodded in response.  She let her temper loose. "I'll tell you why! I am not someone to play with. I am not a toy. I am not here for your amusement. I do have feelings Hunter, and right now my feelings are telling me to knock your fucking block off!"

He looked around and noticed that a few people that happened to be passing by were staring. Without a word, he grabbed her arm and steered her back to his room. To her credit she didn't resist, but before he even had a chance to shut the door behind him, she picked up right where she left off.

"I am tired of this crap Hunter! I want you to _tell _me_ why you keep messing with me like this. Why all the flirting and the kissing? You tell me I'm beautiful, you have me _on the bed _and all you can say is 'Never mind'?" She shook her head. "What is _wrong_ with you?"_

He became angry. "First of all, you enjoyed the flirting and the kissing, so don't deny it. Second, if I wanted-"

She cut him off. "If you really wanted me you would have had me by now." She rolled her eyes. "I've heard it all before Hunter. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I think you're all talk and very little action." 

"Is that so?" He crossed the short distance between them. He stopped directly in front of her and loomed over her, trying to intimidate her. To her credit, she stared right back at him, not even attempting to submit. He saw the challenge in her eyes.  "You don't know who you're messing with," he growled.

"I know exactly who I'm messing with," she said as her eyes sparked with challenge. 

He scowled.  "Is that right?"

She smirked. "Yeah. All talk and _very_ little action." 

"Don't drop a challenge and not go through with it Evie."

Her tongue slid out to slowly wet her lips. "I wouldn't talk about not going through with things if I were you."

The scowl was still on his face.  "Really?"

Her eyebrow arched. "Don't start something you're not going to finish Hunter," she said as she poked his chest with her finger to emphasize each word.

He glanced at her finger, still pressed against his shirt, and then looked her full in the face.  Who did she think she was?  He leaned in closer to her. "Who do you think you're playing?" 

"Who said I was playing? All I'm saying is, if you're gonna start something, you better be prepared to go through with it."

He stood there for a minute, contemplating what he wanted to do. He looked her over; her eyes flashed at him, still challenging him to tell her what he couldn't even admit to himself. 

** _If you let this opportunity pass by, you'll regret it for the rest of your life because she _will_ leave your sorry ass behind, _**said that little voice in the back of his head.

The thought of her leaving helped him make up his mind. He wasn't sure how to go about saying what he had to say; what he wanted to say. But hell, she _did deserve an explanation for his behavior after all he had been putting her through. __Nothing ventured, nothing gained, he thought wryly. He drew in a breath and pushed the words out before he reconsidered. "All right.  I'm attracted to you physically," he paused for a second, "and emotionally."_

She kept her face calm, but inside she was roiling with excitement. "Is that so?"

He nodded as he watched her face. "It's been a long time since I've felt this way for anyone. I guess it kinda surprised me."

"And the problem would be what?" she pressed.

He became a little upset. "I don't know why I feel this way! You just show up one day, telling me that you're my personal assistant and not even a year later, I feel more for you than I did my ex-wife!" 

Evie remained where she was. After the past couple of months, after all the hell he had put her through, all the agony, she couldn't believe he was finally telling her this. 

His next words caught her off guard. "What about you Evie? I know there's something there. I'm not stupid. I've seen it in your eyes."

Evie pressed her lips together and looked down. All the things he was telling her were what she had wanted to hear. Now that he had said them, she was finding it very hard to say anything to him. She was starting to feel like she had waited too long and now the words were stuck.

He lifted her chin so he could see her face. "Tell me Evie."

Her green eyes locked with his hazel ones. They weren't angry anymore, but were filled with a tenderness and compassion. Something she hadn't seen in a long time. The next words tumbled out. "I'm very much attracted to you." 

"Really?" His heart turned stealthily over. "Since when?"

"Since Birmingham." 

His eyes widened at her reply.  That long? "How come you never said anything?"

She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Because you were concentrating on your rehab, you were still married and then you returned to work. Now, you're in the middle of a divorce." She smiled playfully at him. "Besides, _you_ started all this anyway."

"Ah, but you _let_ me kiss you," he replied with a grin.

"It's kind of difficult not to respond to something like that." She laughed softly. "Besides, I haven't been kissed like that in a long time. I liked it."

He smiled faintly. "You did huh?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It isn't everyday I get kissed like that."

"I can kiss you like that again," he murmured as he bent down and his lips came down on hers fiercely, passionately.

Her blood pounded in her ears as she leaned into him. The kiss burned away all her hesitation and worry. She twined her fingers in his hair, pulling his head closer. His hands wound around her waist, pressing her to him.

After a few minutes, he pulled his lips away from hers. He looked down at her, breathing heavily. Her eyes shone with excitement. "Are you still going to quit?" he asked huskily.

Evie laughed. "I think I'll stay right where I am. I like it here." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "And I like you very much."

He leaned to kiss her, but she pulled away ever so slightly. A questioning look came over his face. "What?"

"It's late and we need to get an early start tomorrow," she said.

Hunter shook his head. "Oh no. You're not getting away from me that easily." As he tried to pull her closer, she placed her hands on his chest to stop him. He saw the devilish glint in her eyes and he exhaled noisily. "You're gonna make me work for this aren't you?"

A mischievous grin appeared. "Oh yes I am and I think I'm going to enjoy it too."

He dropped a brief kiss on her lips. "I'm sure you will." He reluctantly let go of her. "Get outta here before I change my mind."

"Goodnight Hunter," she said as she left.

He admired the view as she walked out. As the door closed behind her, he threw back his head in exasperation and relief. 

_Well, you finally got around to telling her the truth, but I think you just opened up a whole new can. You are definitely gonna get your ass whooped Hunter._ He smiled as he got ready for bed. That wasn't such an unpleasant thought at all.

*************************************************

 A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! Yes I know they haven't really "gotten together", but they will. Just remember, patience is a virtue! (Not right now it's not!-Rick O'Connell from The Mummy)


	13. Ouch

**Chapter 13 – Ouch**

Things became unpleasant at work however. Not only did Hunter have to deal with Undertaker, but also with Vince and Jericho. Vince set Hunter up for a handicap match against Undertaker and Jericho. The two men managed to wear Hunter down enough for Jericho to get the pin. After the bell had rung, both men proceeded to continue beating Hunter. Vince came out to the top of the ramp to watch, a smile on his face. ****

When Taker, Jericho and Vince had gone backstage, the referee helped Hunter to the back. As soon as they got past the curtain and down the stairs, D-Von appeared out of nowhere and attacked Hunter, leaving him lying on the floor. 

Evie had been watching on the monitor and as soon as she saw Hunter disappear behind the curtain, she headed for triage, but when she arrived, he wasn't there; in fact, no one was there. Wondering what the hell was going on, she headed back towards the curtain. She saw two of the trainers crouching over someone as she approached. She realized it was Hunter and hurried over to find out what had happened, but was restrained by a hand on her arm. She looked to see who it was and came face to face with Jericho.

"I don't think he's in any condition for special services tonight sweetheart."

"Get the hell away from me Jericho."

Jericho continued as if he hadn't heard her. "You know, I could use a massage, so why don't you run along to my dressing room and I'll be there in a minute. I have something to take care of first."

Evie jerked her arm away as he released it. He walked over to where Hunter was, pushed the trainers away and proceeded to viciously kick Hunter while talking trash. Evie didn't stop to think; she launched herself into Jericho's right side, knocking him over. She was instantly on top of him, punching him repeatedly. Somehow she grabbed a handful of his hair and smacked his head against the concrete floor. He managed to grab her wrists to keep her from banging his head again and tried to roll her off him. As he rolled to one side, she went with the momentum so that he was almost on top of her and wedged her foot against his chest. Evie pushed hard and he fell back against the wall.

Not wasting any time, she crouched, preparing to launch herself at him again but was stopped by several pairs of arms grabbing her, trying to restrain her. "Calm down! That's enough!"

Evie tried to break away from the security guards, but they had a firm hold on her. Realizing that it wouldn't do any good to fight them, she stopped struggling. Jericho had somehow gotten to his feet and was glaring at her.

"What the hell is going on here?" a voice bellowed. Evie winced when she saw Vince McMahon approaching.

Jericho pointed at Evie. "She attacked me. That's what's going on."

Vince looked at Evie. "You attacked him?"

"Yeah, but only because he was kicking Hunter while he was already down." She nodded towards Hunter. The trainers had managed to sit him up. 

"Be that as it may, you have no right to go around attacking one of my wrestlers." Vince's gaze traveled to Hunter and then back to Evie. "Just for that, you've earned Triple H a hardcore handicap match against Chris Jericho and D-Von." A malicious gleam appeared in Vince's eye. "And you will be ringside to watch or you'll _both be fired."_

An evil smile appeared on Jericho's face. Evie knew that she was just as much at risk in this as Hunter. It was no DQ and she knew that Jericho would make sure she paid for what she just did to him. Vince signaled the security guards to let Evie go. 

"Make sure you let Triple H know about the match you just signed him up for," Vince said with a grin.

"And I'll be looking forward to seeing you ringside," Jericho spat out.

He and Vince walked away as she joined the trainers to check on Hunter.

**************

"You what?" Hunter exclaimed. They were back at the hotel, in his room.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It just pissed me off to see him doing that to you." 

He sat on the edge of his bed. "I can't believe you. First you give him a bloody nose and now this." Hunter choked out a laugh.

"That's not all," she said.

Hunter became a little apprehensive.  "Whaddya mean 'that's not all'?"

She actually looked embarrassed. "Vince found out what had happened and decided that there was going to be a Hardcore Handicap Match."

"Shit. Don't tell me he put you in it."

"Not exactly. It's you against Jericho and D-Von. But he told me I was gonna be ringside for this." Evie risked a glance at him. "Are you mad?"

Hunter sighed noisily. "No. I can handle those two. I just don't want you anywhere near that ring."

"That can't be helped. Vince said that if I'm not ringside, we're both fired," she said with trepidation.

Hunter lay back on the bed with a groan. "That son of a bitch!"

Evie became apologetic.  She was starting to regret her rash behaviour, but it was too late now.  "I'm sorry Hunter. If I hadn't lost my temper, this wouldn't have happened."

He waved a hand at her. "No. It's okay." He sat up and pushed himself up so he was resting against the headboard. "We'll figure something out. And it's not like you can't take care of yourself."

Evie smiled. "True. But I'm sure Jericho is looking forward to humiliating me in public."

"Forget him for now. We'll think of something tomorrow." Hunter stifled a yawn.

"Tired?" Evie asked.

He shook his head. "Nah, just feelin' a little lonely in this big bed all by myself. Why don't you come over here and keep me company?" He patted the space next to him.

She eyed him warily. "I dunno. I think you have some ulterior motives here."

An innocent expression crossed his face. "Me? Ulterior motives?"

Evie chuckled. "Right. And I have a bridge to sell you."

"Well if you're not going to keep me company, then how 'bout a goodnight kiss?"

"Okay. But I'm warning you, any funny business and you're in trouble." She came alongside the bed and leaned over to give him a quick kiss. As she bent over, he reached up and pulled her down onto his lap. "Hey!" she protested.

"Hay is for horses," he murmured as his lips came down on hers.

She felt a jolt course through her at the contact. He pushed her lips apart and teased them with his lips and tongue before kissing her deeply. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him harder. An involuntary moan escaped her as his hands pulled her shirt from the waistband of her jeans and slid underneath, gently caressing the skin from her hip to her rib cage. She shivered at the sensations he was causing in her. Her mouth moved to his earlobe, where she gently nipped at the flesh then teased it with her tongue. He groaned harshly as her lips descended down his neck and then back up to his ear.

His hands pulled her closer to him as her mouth came back to his, kissing him with slow deliberation. Slowly, she withdrew her mouth from his and pulled back slightly so she could look at him. Evie gently ran her thumb across his lips, then tenderly kissed them. "Goodnight Hunter," she whispered, half-smiling.

He didn't say a word as he withdrew his hands from underneath her shirt. She slid off his lap and tugged her shirt down. He leaned his head back against the headboard and watched her from under half-closed eyes as she left the room. True to her word, she was making him work for this. She wasn't going to be easy. After Stephanie, it was nice to be able to take things a little slower. Stephanie had been a frantic whirlwind and hadn't wasted any time at all in getting him into bed. He found that he was in no particular rush with Evie, but it didn't make things any easier. 

Hunter quickly stripped down and got into bed. _I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to control myself. _Not with the way she's going about this. _He smiled as he shook his head. _But after what I did to her, I guess it's only fair. __

***********************************

Over the next few days, Hunter and Evie went over a few strategies. They both knew that as soon as Jericho had Hunter distracted, he'd be after her. The temptation to take her down a few notches in front of a live crowd would be too great for his ego to ignore.

When they arrived at the arena, they went directly to his room. They hadn't even put their bags down and someone was knocking at the door. Hunter opened the door to find an interviewer outside with a microphone and a cameraman. "Triple H, we just learned that you'll be in a Hardcore Handicap match against Chris Jericho and Brother D-Von, and that it was your personal assistant's attack on Chris Jericho that earned you this match."

"You know what, as far as I'm concerned, Jericho got what he deserved. He has harassed my assistant since day one. As for tonight, I believe I owe both Jericho and D-Von some payback from last week."

The interviewer spoke up before Hunter could continue. "I'm sure there are people who want to know what your assistant's going to do since she has to be ringside tonight."

"Yeah, you and everybody else. And I can see that information getting back to Jericho. Forget it. Interview is over," Hunter replied brusquely and then slammed the door shut.

Hunter turned around and saw Evie sitting on the sofa. She looked at him. "Damn Hunter. I really screwed up didn't I?"

He shook his head.  "No. Look, remember what we talked about and you'll be fine."

Evie took a deep breath and blew it out. "All right."

"Hey, _someone_ has to let Jericho know he can't keep messin' with you. And apparently he hasn't been paying attention to what you've been beating into him."

She laughed at the choice of words. "Maybe I need to beat him a little harder then." 

*********************

Hunter's music started and he motioned Evie to follow him. She looked at him with determination and trailed him down the ramp. She was a bit surprised at the reaction of the crowd. It was one thing to hear it on the monitor and quite another to hear it live. As Hunter climbed in the ring, she went to sit at the announce table with Tazz and Michael Cole. Tazz offered her a pair of headphones. 

"Glad you could join us Evie," commented Tazz.

"Thanks Tazz."

Michael Cole piped up. "Evie, Chris Jericho has been saying that you deliberately attacked him last week for no reason whatsoever."

Evie rolled her eyes. "The reason I attacked him, Michael, is because he viciously kicked Hunter while he was down."

"Well, Hunter is at least twice your size. Don't you think he's capable of taking care of himself?" asked Michael.

Evie looked directly at Michael with an "are-you-really-that-stupid" look on her face.  "You tell me how a man can defend himself while he's lying on the floor semi-conscious. Jericho took advantage of Hunter's situation, so I took advantage of Jericho's inattention."

Michael tried a different angle.  "What exactly is the nature of your relationship with Triple H? You've been with him since he came back from his injury. I know it's been said that you've had more than a working interest in him. In fact, I believe it was his ex-wife Stephanie that made that comment."

Evie glanced at Tazz, who shrugged his shoulders.  She turned her gaze back to Michael.  "Let me ask you this Michael, what is the nature of your relationship with Tazz here?"

Michael looked at her funny. "Well, as you can see, we work together…"

Evie waved a hand in annoyance as she cut him off.  "And I work for Hunter. My relationship with him is _work _related_. Maybe if Stephanie had paid more attention to her husband during his rehab than her little vendetta against her father, and then blaming me for her marital problems, she wouldn't have felt the need to lie to him about being pregnant."_

"It was also said that if you didn't accompany Triple H to ringside, then both of you would be fired," said Michael.

Evie coolly looked at him. "Michael, do you think I would deliberately come down here to listen to you talk out your ass if I didn't have to?"

Tazz chuckled at that comment and Michael changed the subject to talk about the history of bad blood between Triple H and Jericho.

Jericho's music started and he and D-Von made their way to the ring. Hunter kept both eyes on them as they approached and jumped up on the apron. D-Von stared Hunter down as Jericho walked to the back of the ring, leaned over the ropes and smiled evilly at Evie.

The bell rang and the match was underway. The two men jumped on Hunter at the same time, beating him down to the canvas. While Jericho kicked him over and over, D-Von climbed out of the ring and began pulling various objects out from under it. Jericho had lifted Hunter's head off the mat and was talking trash to him. D-Von had climbed back in and picked up the lid to a trash can. He shoved Jericho out of the way and struck Hunter with it.

Hunter rolled over to avoid another hit and pulled himself up using the ropes. As both men ran towards them, he charged them and delivered a double clothesline, knocking them both down. Hunter quickly grabbed a Singapore cane that D-Von had thrown in earlier and brought it down across both men's stomachs. He struck them a few times more, then grabbed D-von and tossed him out of the ring, towards the ramp. Jericho was on his side, clutching his stomach. Hunter pulled him up by the hair and delivered a couple chops to Jericho's chest. He whipped Jericho into the corner and ran towards him to deliver another clothesline, when Jericho moved out of the way. Hunter slammed into the turnbuckle and as he stumbled back, Jericho gave him a neck breaker. 

D-Von rolled back in the ring and picked up a steel chair. He and Jericho took turns hitting Hunter with the chair. While D-Von continued beating Hunter with the chair, Jericho rolled out of the ring and walked towards the announce table. 

"Uh oh. Looks like trouble is heading this way," said Tazz. "You better watch out Evie."

Evie removed her headphones and watched Jericho, waiting to see what he would do. He came right up to her, looming over her. She stood up and glared right back at him, eye to eye.

"I'm gonna give you what you've been waiting for," he said with a twisted smile. "And you're not going to enjoy it, but I sure as hell will."

"You sure have a messed up idea of foreplay Jericho," she shot back.

"Tell you what, just to be fair I'm gonna give you to the count of three to run. After that, you're fair game."

Evie said nothing as he started counting. When he reached three, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from the table. As he yanked her to him, his hand swung up and delivered an open-handed slap across her face. She felt a trickle of warmth in the corner of her mouth but ignored it. Without a second thought, her foot came up and nailed him in the groin. He leaned down and her arm swung up to hit him, but he caught it and rolled around so his back was to her and yanked her over his shoulder. She landed on her back with a thud. Jericho was on top of her, his face inches from hers. He yelled obscenities at her and then spat in her face. Suddenly he was jerked off of her. 

Jericho turned to see Hunter behind him and immediately pushed him back. D-Von had come up behind Hunter and tossed him back into the ring. Before Jericho had the chance to pull Evie back up, she swept her legs through his, toppling him to the floor. As he rolled over to his hands and knees to get up, she clambered to her feet. Her foot flicked out and caught him squarely in the stomach. A strangled groan exploded from him as he fell to the floor again. Evie kicked him twice more for good measure, then backed away and looked to the ring to see Hunter getting up off the mat. As D-Von came in to attack again, Hunter kicked him in the stomach and gave D-Von a Pedigree. He covered D-Von for the pin. Evie walked away from Jericho to Hunter's side of the ring. As soon as the bell rang, he was out of the ring and walking up the ramp with Evie.

******************************

A/N: Thanks for your patience. Another chapter will be following soon. Yes I know they still haven't gotten together, but I had some aggression to work out from this past week and her beating the crap out of Y2J helped, aside from beating the stuffing out of my body bag. Canon pretty much goes to hell from here (cept for PPV's and a couple other things) as I can never remember if Jericho was originally on SmackDown or not. All though since this is a fic, I guess it really doesn't matter too much! Heh heh.


	14. The Pain

**Chapter 14 – The Pain**

  "Stop that. Its fine," protested Evie as Hunter tried to check her mouth. "It's not like I've never been hit by a man before." The slap Jericho had given her had split the corner of her mouth. She pushed his hand away and put the wet cloth back on it. They were back at the hotel, having left immediately after Hunter's match. He was still in his gear.

"Just making sure you're okay." 

"I'm fine. Except I think I'm gonna have a massive bruise on my back from that toss he gave me."

Hunter chuckled. "Welcome to professional wrestling."

"Very funny smart ass." She winced as she stood up. "How about you? You doin' okay?"

"Yeah. But I'm used to it." He watched her as she slowly moved around. "You should take a hot shower. That'll help ease some of the back pain."

Evie smiled. "That sounds good to me. I think I will." She headed towards the adjoining door to her room. After a couple minutes, he heard the water running and then her bathroom door closed.

He toyed with the idea of joining her, but knew he'd probably catch hell for it. Besides, he'd already been thrown around tonight. He didn't want a repeat performance with Evie.

He stripped off his trunks and t-shirt and took a shower as well. After more than enough time, he shut it off, dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He came out of the bathroom and flopped belly down on the bed.

He heard a rustling noise and looked over to find Evie standing next to the bed in her nightshirt.

"You lost?" he asked. She shook her head. "Well in that case, make yourself useful," he replied.

She looked at him. "And do what?" 

"Keep me company while I watch TV," he replied as he moved over to make room for her.

She lifted an eyebrow when she realized what he was wearing. "Nice towel Hunter."

He grinned. "You like it? If not I can take it off."

Evie climbed onto the bed and sat next to him. "Is that so?" She watched him with an amused expression. 

"Yeah. I mean what's the point of wearing it if you don't like it?" He rolled onto his side and the towel slid open to reveal a tanned thigh. He propped his head up on his hand so he could see her better.

She shook with suppressed laughter as she propped the pillow up behind her and leaned back. "I don't know about you."

He chuckled as he reached across her for the remote. She beat him to it and clicked the TV on. As she surfed through the channels, he got up and took a pair of shorts out of his bag. He disappeared into the bathroom and came out a few seconds later, wearing them. "That better?" he asked as he sat back down on the bed.

"I never said I didn't like the towel." She finally found what she was looking for on TV and dropped the remote on the bedside table.

"Women," he muttered under his breath. "Whatcha watchin'?"

"Evil Dead 2."

"Oh jeez," he replied. He knew about her fondness for crappy horror films and Bruce Campbell. "Can't you watch something good?"

"No," she replied simply.

Hunter sighed and resigned himself to watching 90 minutes of bad film. He was startled when she grabbed his hand during a specific scene.

"Here comes my favorite part," she whispered and still gripped his hand as the main character said the word "Chainsaw." 

Hunter rolled his eyes as she collapsed in a fit of giggles. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what she found so amusing about this movie in particular. Halfway through the movie, her head was resting on his chest, and his arm was around her shoulder. This close, he could smell the scent of her soap but he was more distracted by her warmth nestled against him. She felt good; comforting without demanding anything from him. If it had been Stephanie, she would be whining in his ear about something. 

Evie became quiet during the rest of the movie and when the credits started rolling up the screen, he was surprised she wasn't saying anything at all. He leaned over to look at her and discovered that she had fallen asleep.

He carefully shifted her so that she was lying on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. Once she was settled, he turned the TV off and shut the lights off in her room and his. Quietly he slid under the blanket next to her and noticed her back was to him. Hunter nestled up alongside her and draped an arm over her, drawing her up against him. She stirred slightly then lay still. 

He lay there in the dark thinking about what had transpired earlier in his match. He wasn't surprised that Jericho had attacked Evie. They both knew he would. What had surprised him was that Jericho had refrained from doing any real damage to her. The man was twice as strong with Evie and could have been merciless with her but wasn't, which was strange. Hunter wondered what Jericho had up his sleeve. He chased several possibilities around, but soon grew tired. It had been a long day for both of them. His arm tightened around Evie as his eyes closed.

*****************

Hunter demanded a title shot against Hogan from Vince. Vince nixed the request, stating that Undertaker was up for a shot at it. Instead he booked Hunter for a Hell in the Cell match against Jericho at the Judgment Day pay-per-view as a reward for winning the Hardcore Handicap match. Hunter wasn't happy about it, but at least it would give him the chance to even the score against Jericho.

Jericho had developed a knack for appearing wherever Evie was when she was taking care of things for Hunter during shows. If she was in the hallway, he was right behind her. Occasionally he would make suggestions as to what he would do with her if she were his personal assistant. If Hunter or anyone else was with her, Jericho would melt back into the scenery. For her part, Evie ignored him. She had better things to do than waste time trading insults with him.

She left the catering area after picking up a couple bottles of water for Hunter. As she headed back to his locker room, Jericho came up behind her. She didn't even acknowledge his presence; she just kept walking. After a couple minutes, he started in on her, whispering obscenities and suggestions. Evie continued to ignore him.

He kept on at her and finally had enough when he realized she wasn't going to respond. He brought his arm up and delivered a blow to the back of her head with a Singapore cane. Evie staggered forward, dropping the water bottles. He hit her again before she had time to react and she fell to the floor stunned. Quickly he dragged her into an unused room where he dropped her on the floor. He closed the door with a kick and turned back to her as he tossed the cane across the room. 

She was slowly trying to get to her hands and knees. Jericho came alongside her and swiftly kicked her in the ribs. She collapsed back to the floor with a gasp of pain. He knelt down next to her.

"Bet you thought I'd forget about what you did to me at that match didn't you? Well you thought wrong." He stood up and kicked her again. "Doesn't feel so good does it!" She clutched her ribs in pain as he kicked her a couple more times. He stood back and watched her writhe in pain. 

"I could do some serious damage to you, but I'm not going to. You see I'm just going to do enough to you to piss off Triple H. He's the one I wanna beat to a pulp." He leaned down to leer at her. "I have other things planned for you," he said suggestively.

"Go to hell," she choked out.

He laughed as he left the room. Evie rolled onto her side, still holding her ribs. _Fucking bastard._ I'm gonna kill him if Hunter doesn't._ She managed to sit up, wincing at the pain as she did. Slowly she made it to her feet, fighting off a wave of dizziness and stumbled to the door. She leaned against the doorjamb to regain her balance._

"What the hell? Evie?" said a male voice. She saw Bradshaw standing in front of her. "What happened to you darlin'?"

"Jericho," she replied. "He's pissed at me for taking him down a notch at that last match." 

"Shit. Jericho did this?" When she nodded, he gently took her by the arm and led her down to see someone about her injuries. He stayed with her while she was examined. Her ribs had been bruised, but not broken and there was no concussion. They taped and bandaged her up while Bradshaw waited. Suddenly there was a commotion at the door and Hunter burst in. He noticed Evie on the table.

"What happened?" he demanded.

She filled him in on what Jericho had done and mentioned that Bradshaw had brought her in here.

"That is one dead man when I get my hands on him," Hunter bit out. "That bastard. I should go beat the crap out of him right now."

"Let it go Hunter," said Evie. 

"The hell I will. He can't get away with this."

Evie gripped the edge of the table as she stood up. "He won't. You still have that match with him at Judgment Day."

Hunter calmed down a little. "Yeah I do. And he's definitely gonna pay then." He looked at Bradshaw. "Thanks for taking care of her."

"Not a problem. If you need an escort for her when you're not around, just let me know." 

Hunter nodded his head and thanked Bradshaw again. He turned to Evie as soon as Bradshaw had left. "Can you make it out to the car?"

"I can, but what about your match?" She winced as she let go of the table. "I don't want to give Vince another reason to make me go out ringside with you, especially for Hell in a Cell."

Hunter smiled. "All right, but I'll make sure someone is in that locker room with you during my match."

"Fine," she replied as she allowed him to help her back to his locker room. 

True to his word, he had two security guards in the room with her while he worked his match. As soon as it was over, he immediately came back to the room, gathered up his things and had the guards escort them to the car.

The first thing she did when they got to their rooms was lay down on the bed. Hunter brought her a glass of water and set it on the table next to her. She mumbled her thanks as her eyes closed. He sat in the chair to keep an eye on her for a bit.

_I'm gonna kill that ass if it's the last thing I do. I dunno what type of game he thinks he's playing, but he picked the wrong person to fuck with again._

He sat there, dreaming up way he was going to take out his aggression on Jericho. He finally decided to go to bed when he caught himself nodding off. He took one last look at Evie before going to his own room. She was curled up in a fetal position, clutching her pillow. She looked so fragile, laying there with her hair spread out over the pillow. He sighed as he unlatched the adjoining door and went to his room. He couldn't stand the frustration he felt and not being able to take out his anger on Jericho. But he could wait. Because Evie had asked him to, he'd wait.


	15. Payback

**Chapter 15 – The Payback**

  "Triple H and Chris Jericho are being locked inside two-tons of steel for this brutal match, known as Hell in a Cell. We are live in Nashville Tennessee for Judgment Day ladies and gentlemen. I'm Michael Cole and alongside me is Tazz."

"Well Michael, it seems that this might be the end-all match between Triple H and Y2J. These two men have been at each others throats for some time."

"That's right Tazz. It all started with Y2J's alliance with Stephanie McMahon." Michael briefly recounted the different altercations between Jericho and Hunter. "And not too long ago, the Handicap Hardcore match that involved Triple H's personal assistant Evie. Her attack on Jericho earned Triple H that match."

"Wait a minute Cole, Jericho's the one that's been harassing her and Triple H. Don't dump it on her because she was defending her boss," interjected Tazz. 

"I'm not dumping it on her. I'm just stating a fact," protested Michael.

"Yeah?  Well get your facts straight," Tazz shot back.

"You're only saying that because you don't like Y2J."

"Hey, Chris Jericho is one hell of an athlete, I'll give him that. But he can be a downright son of a bitch at times," stated Tazz as the padlock was clamped shut on the cage door. 

Hunter and Jericho started out staring each other down. Hunter attacked first and both men grappled. They went back and forth for a few minutes and Jericho ended up being tossed out of the ring and into the cell repeatedly by Hunter. Hunter scored a two-count by giving Jericho a suplex. Somehow Jericho managed to throw Hunter into the corner and Hunter landed outside the ring. When Jericho climbed out, Hunter managed a reverse and threw Jericho into the steps. Jericho brought out a ladder from under the ring, drove it into Hunter's face causing it to bleed and then slammed him face first into the cage. The ladder assault continued in the ring as Jericho smashed the ladder into Hunter over and over. Jericho tossed Hunter into the ladder and knocked him out of the ring where Hunter's head hit the steel steps.

Jericho threw him into the cage once again. Hunter grabbed a steel chair and knocked the ladder right into Jericho just as Jericho grabbed the ladder again. They alternated between the ladder and the chair for a few more minutes. Jericho charged Hunter, but Hunter side-stepped him and Jericho ran into the referee at full force. He ref was driven into the cage and knocked out. Jericho smashed the chair on Hunter's head and went for the pin, but no one was there to count it. Other referees ran out from the back to help, but no one could get into the cage since the ref inside had the key. 

Hunter hit Jericho with as spine buster as the other referees used a bolt cutter to get the lock off the cage door and pull out the ref who was supposed to be calling the match. Jericho managed to get up and went after Hunter with the steel chair, but it got kicked back in his face. Hunter climbed out of the ring and pulled a sledgehammer out from underneath. He climbed back in and drove it into Jericho's face, drawing blood. Hunter covered him, but again, there was no one to count the fall. Somehow, Jericho managed to crawl out of the cage and the two men battled around the announce tables. Hunter's head was bounced of the WWF table and Jericho received a DDT on the Spanish announce table, causing it to collapse. Hunter pulled out a two-by-four with barbed wire wrapped around one end.

Jericho recovered from the DDT and climbed up the cage with Hunter behind him, still holding on to the two-by-four. Jericho managed to grab it and slammed it into Hunter's back. Jericho nailed Hunter again with the bat when they both had made it to the top of the cage and then Jericho locked Hunter in the Walls of Jericho. A ref climbed the cage to ask Hunter if he wanted to tap out, but Hunter finally threw Jericho off of him. Jericho grabbed the bat again, but as he swung it at Hunter, he was hit with a low blow. When Hunter set up Jericho for a Pedigree, Jericho back dropped him. Hunter knocked Jericho in the head with the bat and covered him but only got a two-count. Hunter finally managed to give Jericho a Pedigree and covered him for the win.

As Hunter collapsed onto a table in triage, Evie came in. Quickly and carefully, the blood was sponged off and cuts were bandaged. He was checked over for any injuries and finding none other than superficial scratches, was cleared to leave. Hunter sat up slowly and asked for some water. Someone handed him an unopened bottle. 

Evie approached him. "That was some match."

He smiled slightly. "You're tellin' me?" He chuckled. "I don't think Jericho will be bothering you anymore."

"I'm not sure about that, but I guess we won't have to worry about him for tonight at least," she gestured as Jericho was brought in and laid out on the other examining table.

Hunter slowly got to his feet and he and Evie left for his locker room. She packed up her things while he was changing. It was almost frightening how violent both men had been with each other. It looked like they were trying to kill each other. But then again, Jericho did deserve it after what he had done to her. She didn't feel sorry for him at all. 

Hunter had expressed to her a couple days ago that he thought Jericho had something up his sleeve regarding her, but wasn't sure exactly what. Neither was Evie. Other than what Jericho had said to her the night he kicked her, she couldn't even imagine what he might be up to. 

  _I have other things planned for you._ She shuddered slightly at the recollection then shook it off. As far as she was concerned, Jericho was in no condition to do anything to her tonight. 

Hunter came out dressed to leave. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing, just thinking about what you did to Jericho out there." She smiled at him. "My hero."

"Well he deserved it after what he did to you," said Hunter.

"Too bad I wasn't the one who was able to do it to him," she said wistfully.  "All though he probably would have enjoyed it; sick, twisted man that he can be."

Hunter grimaced.  "Any man who does what he did to you is sick and twisted."

She nodded in agreement as she shouldered her bag. "I'm ready to leave if you are."

They left the arena and went back to the hotel. As they ascended to their floor in the elevator, Hunter glanced at Evie.   "You're awfully quiet tonight."

She returned his gaze.  "Are you complaining?"

"Something on your mind?" he asked in return.

"Yeah, you," she replied enigmatically.

"Why me? Did I do something?"

She looked at him, a hint of a smile on her lips. "Not yet." The elevator dinged as it stopped and the doors opened. They exited and headed for their rooms.

"Does that mean you're expecting me to do something? Or are you being a tease?" he asked.

"I'm not expecting anything. And I'm not a tease."

Hunter laughed. "Liar." Despite the fact that he had been thrashed around earlier that night, he was in a playful mood.

"Fine. Be that way. But I'm not a tease," she said again.

Hunter scoffed.  "Whatever you say. Tell me all those kisses you've laid on me aren't teasing."

She mock punched him in the arm. "You've done your fair share too."

He swiped his key through the lock with a cocky smile on his face. "Yeah, but _you're_ still a tease," he shot back as he went into his room.

She walked into hers, threw her bag down and immediately started digging her nightshirt out. "Tell me I'm a tease. He's the one that started all this," she muttered under her breath as she got ready for bed.

A knock sounded at the adjoining door. She pulled her nightshirt over her head and tugged it down as she walked over to unlatch the door. Hunter stood on the other side in a pair of black cotton shorts. 

"What do you want?" she asked curtly.

He looked her up and down. "Your company, but if you're not up to it then I'll just watch TV by myself."

"Well I don't wanna watch TV. I have a few things to catch up on." She turned away from the door and flopped down on the bed with her laptop. 

"Fine. I guess I'll watch all alone then," he pouted as he went back to his room and flicked the TV on.

Evie hooked up to the internet connection in her room. She spent the next half hour going through her email and returning a few from her sister. She popped in a CD to listen to while she was typing. She was so engrossed in writing back to her sister, that she didn't notice that Hunter had come back in her room.

He sat down on the end of the bed. "Who you writin' to?"

Evie jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. "My sister," she replied without looking up. "She wanted to know if you were okay after Hell in a Cell."

"She watches wrestling?"

"Yeah. Her two boys love it. They've been pestering me for tickets next time we're in Chicago."

"I'm sure something can be arranged," he said as he stretched out on his stomach at her feet. While she was finishing up, he reached out and stroked the bottom of her foot with a finger. She jumped at the sensation.

"Stop that. I'm trying to finish this."

He didn't respond, but lightly stroked her foot again. She pulled her foot out of his reach as she closed up her email. He reached over and did the same thing to her other foot as she unhooked her computer from the internet connection.

A brief smile appeared on her lips. "Hunter cut it out."

"Hunter cut it out," he mimicked. 

"I mean it. You're gonna be in deep trouble if you don't," she replied in a mockingly serious tone.

His face lit up. "You promise? Or are you being a tease again?"

_That's it.  She set her laptop down on the bedside table and then threw a pillow at him. "I'm _not a tease_!"_

He grabbed the pillow and tucked it under his head. "Yeah? Prove it."

Evie's eyes rolled in exasperation.  "I don't have to prove a damn thing to you. And stop calling me that. It's not like you didn't tease me with all that kissing before."

Hunter smiled as his hand reached for her foot again. She tried pulling it out of his way, but he grabbed her ankle. 

"Stop it. I'm not kidding," she protested.

He didn't say a word as he started to pull her towards him. She tried to pry his hand off, but he held on. Within seconds, he had her underneath him, his hands on either side of her arms and his knees on either side of her legs.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

Leaning down, he kissed her. He took his time, slowly drawing her lips apart and brushing his tongue over them. Gently he nipped her full lower lip, and then pushed his tongue in her mouth, tasting hers briefly and then withdrawing.

Evie shuddered as he pulled away. She opened her eyes to find him watching her. "What was that for?" she whispered.

He didn't answer. Instead, his hand lifted the hem of her nightshirt as he kissed her again. Slowly he managed to work the shirt halfway up, exposing her legs and stomach. He moved from her lips to her stomach. As he kissed her there, she trembled, biting down on her lip. His mouth blazed a trail from her stomach to the top of her panties. She gasped at the feel of his lips on her skin. Hunter shifted and pushed the shirt up farther, stopping at the bottom of her breasts. He slowly kissed his way up, alternately licking and gently biting her flesh, and stopped just before he reached the edge of the shirt. He moved back to her mouth, kissed her deeply and then pulled away and stood up.

"What was that?" she rasped.

Hunter grinned impishly. "_That_ was teasing. If you want more than that, you know where I am." He made it through the adjoining door before the pillow hit him. He closed the door, but didn't lock it.

She fell back on the bed and let out a tiny scream of frustration. Her body was still responding to what he had done and she ached to have him come back and continue. 

Evie got up, collected the pillow from the floor and tossed it back on the bed. She paused momentarily at the door to his room and heard the faint murmur of the television. She harrumphed to herself. Obviously he was waiting for her to come to him. _If that's the way he wants to play, fine. By the time I get finished with him, he'll wish he'd finished what he started tonight._

Hunter wasn't distracted by the TV. He kept thinking about the way Evie had responded to him. It was taking a lot of self-control to not go back in and finish what he started. His own body was reminding him of how long it had been since he'd engaged in any sexual activity, but he promised himself that he wasn't going to rush into sex with her. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy tormenting her. Still, the way she had moved underneath him... He shut the television off as he pushed the thought away. _Definitely not the way to calm down Hunter._

**************************************

A/N: Thanks to AEW archives for the match results and to a friend for allowing me to borrow a tape of the match. I tried to get it as close as possible w/out putting too much in. Thanks to all of you for the reviews as well! I'm glad everyone is still enjoying this so far. Disco Inferno- don't get me wrong, I love Jericho's character. But I love making him evil even more. He's such a good heel.


	16. Games

**Chapter 16 – Games**

Over the next few weeks, Evie and Hunter were merciless with each other. They continuously tormented one another with kisses and caresses that promised more. Hunter found that he now had to take more cold showers than he ever had in his entire life. 

Work, however, was the usual; except Lance Storm and Test had gotten involved in trying to take down Hunter. Storm interrupted Hunter while he was in the ring one week, which resulted in a match that Hunter won. Later that evening while Hunter was being interviewed by Marc Lloyd, Storm interrupted again, telling Hunter that while he had been lucky earlier, his luck had just run out. Test appeared out of nowhere and gave Hunter a Big Boot, causing him to fall back into the set; Storm and Test walked away laughing.

The following week, Hunter attacked Undertaker after Taker's title bout with Randy Orton. Taker continued his assault on Orton after the bell had rung by locking Orton's head in a steel chair. Before he could do any more damage, Hunter came out and downed Taker with a knee shot and then knocked him out of the ring. Hunter then grabbed a mic and said that Taker should give him a shot at the Undisputed Championship.

Later, Hunter faced Test in a match. Test managed to take advantage of Hunter's weakened state from Hell in the Cell. Lance Storm showed up on the ramp to distract Hunter and Test threw him out of the ring and Storm delivered a super kick to Hunter. When Test tried to give Hunter a pump-handle slam, Hunter reversed it into a neck breaker. Storm distracted the ref as Hunter went for the pin. Hunter went after Storm and somehow Storm managed to hang Hunter up on the top rope. Test delivered another pump handle slam and scored a two-count. When Test tried for a Big Boot, Hunter ducked and tried for a Pedigree, but saw Storm climbing to the top rope. He quickly let go of Test, grabbed Storm and tossed him into Test. When Test went for another Big Boot, Hunter ducked and Test's foot nailed Storm right in the face. As Hunter went for another Pedigree, Undertaker ran down to the ring. Hunter let go of Test to go after Taker but was met by another Big Boot and pinned by Test.

Taker quickly took advantage of Hunter, punching him and finally giving him a choke slam. Taker climbed out of the ring to leave, then turned around and grabbed a steel chair and brought it down over Hunter's head. Taker repeatedly hit Hunter with the chair as referees ran down to break it up. Taker kept smacking Hunter in the head with the chair. Finally he had had enough and threw the chair down on top of Hunter and left the ring. Hunter had to be helped to the back by the referees to be checked over.

Evie met them just as they got Hunter into the triage area. She watched as he was cleaned up and the looked him over to make sure nothing was broken. Finally they cleared him and he decided to lay there for a few more minutes before attempting to get up. He looked over and saw Evie standing next to him.

"You look like shit," she said with a smile.

"Hey, if you were continuously hit with a chair, you'd look like shit too," he replied in a hoarse voice as he touched the bandage on his forehead. "My damn head hurts too."

Evie watched as he rolled onto his side in attempt to get up. She helped him sit up and waited until he was ready to stand.

"Who kept you company while I was out there?" he asked.

"One of the security team. I think Jericho is still nursing his wounds from Judgment Day. He hasn't been sniffing around."

Hunter smiled slightly as he slid off the edge of the table to stand up. Evie draped one of his arms over her shoulder and helped him out to the car.

He groaned as he lowered himself into the passenger seat. "You got all my stuff already?"

"Yeah, I figured you'd want to leave as soon as possible." She shut the door on his side and then went around and got into the driver's seat. On the way to the hotel, Hunter dozed off. Evie had to nudge him awake once they reached their destination. They managed to make it up to their rooms and Evie helped him into his. He sat down on the bed carefully.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

"Actually, could you help me get my boots and braces off? I don't think I can bend over that far with out passing out."

She unlaced his boots and pulled them off and then took his braces off as well. "Anything else you want help with?"

Despite his weariness, he managed a leer. "Yeah, my trunks."

Evie shook her head. "I think you can manage those on your own Hunter." 

"Hey, you're supposed to be my personal assistant here. And I need some assistance." 

"You're unbelievable." She knew what he was up to. And it almost made her laugh. He was bruised, battered and tired, but apparently that wasn't enough to keep him down, so to speak.

"C'mon Evie, help me out here will ya?" he pouted.

The look on his face was almost pathetic enough to make her give in.  She let out an exasperated sigh. "Hunter you are perfectly capable of taking those off without standing up." 

"Fine. Be that way," he grumbled as she piled his other stuff near his bag. 

Evie headed for the door. As she opened it, she turned slightly so she could look at him. "I'll check on you in a few minutes."

He nodded as she walked out. Slowly he managed to pull his trunks down far enough so all he had to do was kick them off. He slowly got up and made his way to the bathroom. Once he was finished, he returned to the bed, pulled back the covers and climbed in. As he pulled the blanket up, the door opened and Evie came in.

"In bed already?" she asked.

"Just waiting for you."

She stood at the side of his bed. "Were you now?" 

Hunter nodded his head in response and moved over to make room for her. 

She smiled as she sat down on top of the blanket and leaned back against the pillow he had propped up against the headboard. "And why were you waiting for me?"

He said nothing as he shifted himself so that his head was lying in her lap. Evie chuckled as she began to stroke his hair. He let out a contented sigh. "I could get used to this," he said softly as he rested his hand on her leg.

"I'm sure you could." She fell silent for a few minutes as she continued to stroke his hair. "What are you going to do about Undertaker?"

"I dunno yet. He's probably bitching to Vince and knowing Vince, he probably has some scheme to keep me from being the contender for the title." Hunter stirred slightly. "I'll just have to wait to find out."

"At least Jericho has stopped bothering me. For now."

Absentmindedly, his hand squeezed her leg. "Just keep your eye on him. He can be sneaky."

"Don't worry. I don't plan on letting him out of my sight long enough."

They both became quiet again. Evie closed her eyes as she smoothed her hand over his hair again. She felt his muscles relax as his breathing deepened slightly. Opening her eyes, she looked down at him to find he had dozed off. Carefully, she nudged him.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Time for bed. You're falling asleep," she replied quietly. He lifted his head of her lap and laid it on his pillow. Evie stood and pulled the blanket up over his shoulder.

He opened his eyes slightly. "Do I get a goodnight kiss?" 

She leaned over and brushed his lips with the lightest of kisses. "Go to sleep."

"G'night Evie."

"Goodnight Hunter." She switched off the light and left for her own room.

************************

True enough, Vince came up with a twenty Man Battle Royale to determine the number one contender for the Undisputed Championship. Nineteen men would be eliminated by going over the top rope and the remaining man would go on to King of the Ring to face Undertaker. 

Sixteen men were eliminated, leaving Test, Hunter, Hogan and Jericho in the ring. Hogan and Hunter eliminated Jericho and Test at the same time and then faced each other. Somehow, both Hunter and Hogan went over the top rope and hit the ground at the same time. Two of the referees raised both Hunter and Hogan's hands, then proceeded to argue over who had won the match.

Vince showed up on the Titantron stating that this was quite the dilemma, but he had the answer. He stated that Undertaker didn't care who he faced, so the number one contender would be decided in a match of Hunter versus Hogan that same night.

Hunter stormed into his locker room muttering something about incompetent referees. He gestured violently to the security guard to leave. Evie caught a not so flattering reference to Vince as she came out of the bathroom. 

"Okay, what happened now?" she asked.

"Damn Vince and those stupid referees. Since they couldn't determine whose feet touched the floor first, I now have a match with Hogan for the number one contender spot."

"So what's the problem?"

He grew angrier. "The problem is Vince is trying to screw me out of a title shot! I had that damn Battle Royale won but those fuckin' referees don't know their ass from a hole in the ground!" He picked up a water bottle and when he couldn't get the cap off, threw it against the wall. 

"Hunter, calm down..."

"Don't fuckin' patronize me Evie! I'm not in the mood!" He started pacing back and forth.

She stared at him incredulously as she started to get angry. "Patronize you? Screw you Hunter! Just because you're mad, don't piss me off by yelling at me!"

Hunter stopped and looked at her. She stood there, glaring at him. "I told you I'm not in the mood for this Evie!"

"This is bullshit and you know it!" she said as she thrust a finger towards the door. "If you can't handle the crap that Vince throws at you then don't bitch about it to me!" 

He closed his eyes as his hands clenched. "Evie, I'm trying to keep myself under control here and you're not helping," he bit out.

She said nothing as she left the room, shutting the door hard behind her. Once she was out in the hallway, she leaned against the wall and tried to calm herself down. A sudden thump against the door startled her. She leaned closer to the door and heard muffled banging. Apparently Hunter was taking his frustration out on whatever he could get his hands on.

Evie decided to take a little walk to give him some time to cool down. She hadn't meant to upset him even more, but it pissed her off when he yelled at her because he was mad. _Push me and I'll push back harder._

She walked towards the catering area because it was the farthest distance from Hunter's locker room. As she was turning another corner, she caught a flash of a familiar face going into Vince's office. Quickly she stepped back the way she came so she wouldn't be noticed.

_ What_ _the hell is _**she**_ doing here?_ _I thought she wasn't coming back._ Evie risked a quick look around the corner and noticed the door to Vince's office was closed. Quickly she walked by. She didn't want to be around when that person came out.

Evie reached the catering area. It was fairly empty with the exception of a few of the set-up crew hanging around. She grabbed a bottle of juice for herself and started walking back. She was almost there when she heard footsteps behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Jericho behind her. She said nothing to him as she kept walking.

Jericho quickened his pace so that he was right behind her. "I've been looking for you Evie." She didn't respond. "I missed you." He smacked her backside. 

Evie stopped abruptly. Jericho almost ran into her. "Touch me like that again and you'll regret it," she stated in a cold voice.

"C'mon sweetheart, you know you liked it." His hand came up to slap her on the ass again and before he even knew what had happened, she had turned suddenly and caught him by the wrist. She continued the momentum, twisting his arm up behind his back and pushing him towards the wall. She released her hold on his wrist and he fell towards the cement, but managed to put his hands up in time to keep from hitting the wall face first.

"Stay away from me Jericho," she said and continued down the hall. 

Jericho said nothing as he watched her walk away. _Just wait Red. You're gonna get what you deserve. _He smirked as he went the other way.

**********************

Hunter won the number one contender match with Hogan. He tried to help Hogan up off the mat, but Hogan threw him off. Hunter just shrugged and headed up the ramp. Hogan called him back, telling him he doesn't have a problem shaking the better man's hand. As Hogan tried to leave, Hunter called him back to pose in the ring for the crowd. Suddenly Angle's music hit and he started to come out. As Hogan and Hunter are watching him, Undertaker comes in from behind and jumps Hunter. Angle joined Taker in the ring and they both took on Hogan and Hunter. Taker choke slammed Hunter as Angle slammed Hogan. Taker then gave Hunter a Last Ride. Taker and Angle exited the ring and left the other two men lying on the canvas.

"This is becoming a common occurrence," Evie commented as Hunter stumbled into his locker room and collapsed onto the sofa. She saw the blood on his forehead. "Stay there. I'll get someone to take care of that cut for you."

Hunter swiped at the sticky red liquid. "Good. Cause I can't even move right now."

Evie left and returned shortly with someone in tow. They quickly cleaned Hunter up and changed the bandage. He lay back on the sofa after they were done and closed his eyes.

"Do you want anything?" Evie asked.

"Just some water. That bastard Vince better think twice before sending his damn cronies out next time. If I were a hundred percent, Taker would have been a grease spot on the canvas."

She handed him the water bottle and sat down on the arm of the sofa by his head. A few strands of hair had fallen across his forehead. She gently smoothed them away.

"That feels nice," he said quietly as he sat up so his head was resting on her leg. "Do it again."

She stroked his hair back from his face. "Headache?"

"A little."

"I have some aspirin if you want them."

He shook his head slightly. "I hate that stuff. But you know what else is good for a headache?" 

Evie heard the slightly suggestive tone in his voice and smiled. "No. What else is good for a headache?" she played along.

"Maybe if I'm up to it, I'll show you later."

************************

Hunter had been quiet the entire ride to the hotel, but once they got to their room, his demeanor changed. All the hotels had been booked due to a convention that was in town and Evie and Hunter ended up having to share a room. She watched as he disappeared into the bathroom. She dropped her stuff on the chair, and then pulled a few things out of her suitcase so she could get ready for bed when he came out of the bathroom.

When he did, he looked at her. "Hurry up and do what you got to do."

She looked a little confused. "Why?"

"Cause I have something for you," he replied.

"Really? And what would that be?"

  Hunter smiled slyly. "Another cure for a headache." He abruptly turned and headed over to his suitcase.

Evie shook her head as she entered the bathroom to change for bed. _So he's going to show me what else is good for a headache besides aspirin. Well, he's going to get a little more than he bargained for then, isn't he?_ She grinned mischievously as she got out of her clothes. She pulled a deep green satin nightie out of her lingerie bag. She had managed to pick it up in Nashville when she had run some errands for Hunter. Carefully she pulled it over her head and adjusted the thin straps. She pulled on a matching thong and took the elastic band out of her hair, letting it fall about her shoulders. She folded her clothes up and let them on the counter with her lingerie bag. Quickly she brushed her teeth and then walked back into the other room.

He was caught by surprise. He had expected her to be wearing one of her goofy nightshirts. His eyes widened as he looked her over.

She noticed the expression on his face. "What?"  


  "I wasn't expecting you in that."

"Sometimes I feel like wearing something different. What's wrong with that?"

"Not a damn thing." He watched her walk past him and sit on the end of the bed.

"So what's this other cure you keep mentioning?" She innocently leaned back on her elbows.

His eyes followed her. The nightie, which fell to the middle of her thigh, rode up slightly when she had leaned back. He followed the line of her legs up over the rest of her body and stopped at her face. 

She was looking at him expectantly. "Well? Are you going to tell me or are you going to stare at me all night?"

He smiled. "I never said I was going to tell you."

"If you aren't going to tell me, then what are you going to do?"

"Show you," he replied softly.

"Is that so?" Evie asked as she pushed herself farther up on the bed. She watched as he moved closer to her. Waiting until he was almost to the side of the bed, she rolled over onto her stomach. The fabric of her nightie pulled up, exposing the barest hint of her backside.

"What the hell are you wearing under there?" Hunter asked as he leaned towards her. "Or should I ask _if you're wearing anything under there?"_

"Why don't you find out," she answered matter-of-factly.

He lifted the hem and sucked in a breath at the sight of the strip of green satin that traveled up the middle of her backside to join the other band that was around her waist. He felt himself stir at the sight of her, laying there on her stomach with her ass in nothing but a thong.

_Damn you woman,_ he thought, and then smiled as something else came to mind. He reached down with his other hand and pinched her exposed flesh.

She squealed as she rolled away from him. "What the hell did you do that for?"

He grinned. "You should know better. You're lucky I don't put you over my knee and spank you."

A twinkle appeared in her eyes. "You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would," he answered as he crawled onto the bed, towards her.

Evie backed up into the headboard and couldn't go any further. He crept up over her until he was straddling her thighs. He reached out and pulled her closer to him, his mouth inches from hers. 

"But I think a spanking can wait." His mouth came down on hers, kissing her hard. 

One hand slid to her neck, holding her steady. His thumb was under her ear and he felt her pulse speed up. He drew back so he could move off her thighs and tugged her over so that she was lying on her side, facing him. His hand was slightly unsteady as he drew it up along the curve of her thigh and under her nightie. She shivered as she felt the gentle pressure travel under the garment and over her hip. He moved closer to her and his hand slipped around to caress her backside. She stifled a moan as his hand caressed her. 

Hunter pulled her against him and his mouth reached down to brush hers. Every nerve in her body tingled with anticipation as she felt his arousal against her thigh. She wanted to hold out longer, to torture him a little more. She liked the fact that he hadn't tried to jump her the first opportunity he got. She was enjoying the teasing that had been going on. It was almost like a battle to see who could hold out the longest. Problem was, she didn't know how much longer she could take this. Her hands pressed against his broad chest and he moaned as she bit and sucked his lower lip. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, where it briefly entwined with his. Her hand drifted to his waist, then moved around to his backside where she squeezed hard.

He groaned as he pulled her closer. Her mouth moved to his neck and found his sensitive spot. She gently licked and bit him as she draped her leg over his and pressed herself up against him. He shuddered at the contact and tried to keep himself from ripping her nightie and thong off. Her lips came back to his and kissed him softly. She disengaged her mouth from his and tilted her head back so she could look at him. 

"What was that?" he rasped.

A gleam appeared in Evie's eyes. "_That_ was teasing. If you want more than that, you know where I am," she said as she slipped out of his embrace.

He smothered a chuckle and felt himself grow harder as he looked at her. One of the straps on her nightie had slipped down her shoulder and her hair was in disarray. Her full lips were slightly bruised from his kisses. He wanted nothing more than for her to get back into his bed, but he decided against it. There would be other chances. He pulled his blankets over himself. "Fine." 

She climbed into the other bed, bending over so he got another peek at her rear end before she slid underneath the covers. "Goodnight Hunter."

He grinned as he turned out the light. "Goodnight."

****************************

A/N: Long chapter I know. More on the way soon. Many thanks for the reviews! And yes I do like Michael Cole. I just like tormenting the poor man a whole lot more. Hee hee...!


	17. Can't Take It Anymore

**Chapter 17 – Can't Take It Anymore**

Hunter came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel and his hair was still damp from his shower. He had woke before Evie did and decided he'd let her sleep in a little instead of waking her. She was always a little grumpy in the morning, so any time she got to sleep longer was a good thing.

He looked down at her. She was on her side with her back to him. The blankets had slid down to her waist, revealing the low back of the nightie. His groin tightened at the thought of her in nothing but that damned thong she was wearing underneath. An evil little thought suddenly occured to him and he smiled as he removed the towel and sat down on the bed next to her.

The movement of the bed caused Evie to stretch as she rolled over and opened her eyes. A gasp of surprise escaped her as she came face to face with Hunter. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Just thought I'd give you a surprise," he responded.

She smiled. "Really? And what would the surprise be?" 

He leaned in and kissed her thoroughly as he lifted the blanket, slid in next to her and pulled her against him. She responded enthusiastically as her slid down over his waist. When she encountered bare skin, she was taken aback. He wasn't wearing anything. 

Evie pushed against him so she could look at him. "Where are your shorts?"

He simply grinned and kissed her again.

She fended him off after the first two kisses. "Hunter, where are your shorts?" she repeated.

A low chuckle. "I lost them." He took her hand and put it back on his waist, but instead of letting go, he pushed it lower. 

Evie's fingers gently brushed against something hard and she smiled to herself. _Someone is a little impatient this morning._ His hand let go of hers and she ran her fingers over him again, feeling him shiver. 

She shifted so her mouth was right by his ear. "Is _this what you want Hunter?" she asked as she stroked him to emphasize what she meant._

He nodded as he lowered his head to her neck to kiss the tender skin. He felt his body tighten as she continued to stroke his hard flesh. As he moved from her neck to her mouth, his hand worked one of the thin straps of her nightie down her shoulder. He left her lips and kissed his way down from her shoulder to the top of the fabric. 

She sucked in a breath as she felt his mouth descend then start back up. Her hand moved a little faster as her heart skipped wildly. An involuntary moan slipped out. 

Hunter felt a surge of excitement upon hearing her. His breathing became rapid; his heart was pounding. He wanted her so much that it hurt, but for some reason, he didn't want to admit it. He pushed the thought aside impatiently. _Enough of the games_. "Evie?" he ground out.

"What? she whispered breathlessly.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take."

She smiled. "If it's too much for you, I can stop," she said with a hint of amusment.

"Don't tease me woman. I'm serious,' he growled. 

"So am I," she retorted. "Besides, you started this by getting in my bed with nothing on." Her hand moved up to rest on his waist.

"You started it by wearing this," his finger hooked around one of the straps that held her nightie up. "And that damn thong," he finished.

A knowing smile appeared. "And your point would be what Hunter?"

"My point is this," he said as he guided her hand back down. 

Her fingers closed around his erection and she gently tugged on it. His eyes closed halfway as she continued to play with him. "Hunter?" she whispered softly.

"Yeah?"

Suddenly she didn't want to play anymore games. She wanted him. Now. She leaned in towards his ear. "Are you going to fuck me or not?" Her voice was husky with desire.

"You have such a dirty mouth," he said playfully.

"Well, are you? Or is this another big tease?"

He swallowed hard as his pulse jumped, then- "Are you sure?"

She stopped what she was doing and pulled back. Despite the fact that he was excited, she could see the concern in his eyes. She smiled enigmatically as she shifted closer. "Yes." 

He felt the caress of her body against his and he became even more aroused. One of his long, powerful legs shot between hers. Evie arched against him involuntarily and it was all he could do not to rip her garments off. His hand pushed the fabric down from her breasts which caused her to gasp. He kissed her hard as he fondled the pliant flesh. 

She moaned his name into his mouth as she parted her legs, inviting him closer. Instead he sat up, pulling her with him and stripped her of her nightie. It was tossed to the floor, followed by the thong. 

As they lay back down, she kissed him insistently. His tongue slipped into her mouth, swirling and teasing hers. As she melted into his embrace, she felt his arousal against her thigh, warm and solid. She reached down and touched him again, gently stroking and teasing. 

He shuddered as her hand enveloped him and he buried his face in her breasts and began licking and kissing the flesh. His hand found its way to the tangle of curls between her legs and he gently stroked her sensitive spot, causing her to writhe with need. They continued with the kisses and caresses, leaving each other panting in anticipation. Finally, his desire was so great that he couldn't wait anymore. One large hand caught her thigh and pushed her legs farther apart. He pinned her under him and penetrated her in one swift motion. 

Her nails dug into his back as she moaned and she twisted her hips up to invite him deeper. He complied, gliding in and out of her, deliberately prolonging the contact then denying it. Her hands moved down to his buttocks as she pushed up to him while he thrust into her. 

The movement of his body became more demanding as he watched her. Her eyes were closed, her lips were open and she was breathing his name over and over. The sight of her goaded him on and she lifted towards him as his body moved furiously against hers. He arched himself above her as he intensified his possession and his rhythm. Her hips bucked frantically as her long legs wrapped around his waist and she cried out. He felt the convulsions as she climaxed and groaned harshly as his ripped through him.

Slowly, Hunter stopped. They both lay there, trying to catch their breath. He looked down at her. Her head was turned to the side exposing the column of her neck. He could see her pulse throbbing just underneath the skin. Tenderly he kissed the spot. After a few minutes Hunter shifted, reluctantly disengaged himself and lay down next to her, draping one arm across her abdomen.

He simply looked at her; watching her chest gently heaving as she tried to calm her breathing; the way her full lips were slightly parted; the way her hair created a reddish halo around her head. 

Evie opened her eyes and found him staring her. "What?" she asked shyly.

"You're beautiful," he simply replied and then watched as a faint blush crept up her cheeks. 

She smiled at the compliment. "Thank you."

"And you're even more beautiful when you blush," he teased.

"Stop it," Evie protested. 

Hunter reached over and touched her cheek. "You are."

He gathered her into his arms and held her. They fell into slience, savoring the comfort of each other. After a couple of minutes, Hunter kissed her and then rolled onto his back. "As much as I wanna stay here in bed with you all day..." he trailed off.

She sighed. "I know. We have to get going." She shifted so that her head was resting on his chest. "I don't wanna."

Hunter glanced at the clock. "Me neither, but we have to." He sat up, bringing her with him. "C'mon woman. We can shower together."

Evie laughed as he pulled her into the bathroom with him.

**********************

They arrived in Chicago on time. They had the next four days off and Evie had decided to fly home to check up on things and spend a little time with her family. She had asked Hunter to come with her and was pleasantly surprised when he had said yes. She thought he might go to his house in New Hampshire. He said that he could go up anytime. He was more interested in seeing her home.

As soon as they had collected their luggage, they piled it all onto a cart and headed for the curb. Evie hailed a taxi, gave him the address and they were soon on their way. 

The cab driver kept up casual conversation, asking them polite questions and pointing out a few things along the way that had changed while Evie had been gone. Finally he pulled up in front of a three story brownstone. "Here ya are folks."

Evie paid him the fare along with a nice tip. The driver helped them put the luggage on the curb, tipped his hat and then drove off.

Hunter took a look at the building. He realized he didn't know all that much about her; aside from her taste in crappy horror movies and the bits and pieces she had shared about her family. "So this is where you live?"

"Yeah. I've been here for about five years." She picked up her things and walked around the side of the building, through a gate and to the back door, Hunter following behind her.

"What floor are you on?"

"Second floor and its all stairs. No elevator," she grinned. 

"At least I'll get some sort of work out today."

A cheeky smile showed on Evie's lips. "I thought we had one this morning."

Hunter shook his head as he followed her up the stairs to the back door of her place. Evie unlocked the door and they crossed through it and into the kitchen. Evie walked down the hall and into a bedroom, the wood floor squeaking occasionally under her feet. Hunter trailed behind her, stopping outside the door. He looked in.

Apparently this was Evie's room. It was fairly large with a queen sized bed, an old chest of drawers, another cabinet which held a television that faced the foot of the bed and various family photos scattered along one wall. Everything was in warm browns, reds and cream with a bit of purple and green; feminine without being frilly or flowery.

She heaved her suitcase onto the bed and then turned to face him. "Your bedroom is the next one."

"I don't get to sleep in here with you? What a gyp."

"That's only when my parents come over on Sunday."

He did a double take. "Your parents are coming here on Sunday?" When she nodded he rolled his eyes. "You didn't tell me."

"Must have slipped my mind," she teased. 

They got settled in. Evie wandered into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. It had been stocked with enough food for the next couple of days thanks to her friend Philip who took care of things for her while she was gone. She set about concocting a chicken dish while Hunter kept himself occupied on her computer, checking his mail.

Her cell phone rang just as she was putting the dish in the oven. She shut the oven door and dashed to her room to pick her cell up.

"This is Evie," she answered breathlessly.

"There you are!" exclaimed a masculine voice on the other end. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me."

"No Philip. I haven't forgotten you," Evie replied as she sat down on the bed. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. Just wanted to make sure you made it in okay."

"Yeah we did. Thanks for picking up food by the way. What do I owe you?"

"Nothing of monetary value. But you can repay me by showing up at the party tomorrow night."

Evie smiled. "I already told you I'd be there. What's the matter with you? I leave you for the WWF and you can't remember anything anymore without me around?"

"You know I'm such a wreck with out you. So much so that I opened my own business," Philip joked. "Just make sure you bring your employer with you. He _is_ with you isn't he?" 

"Yes he is. And yes I'll bring him."

"That's a good girl. I knew I could count on you," he replied. "Listen, I have to get going, but I'll definitely see you tomorrow."

"Definitely," Evie said as she stood up.

They said their goodbyes and Evie pressed the release button and set the phone in its charger. 

"Who was that?" asked Hunter from the doorway.

Evie turned around. "A friend." She walked over to him and leaned against the door frame. "We have a party to go to tomorrow night." 

"Yeah. I remember you telling me about that last week." He leaned closer to her. "I'd much rather stay here with you and that bed."

Evie smiled. "That'll have to wait. Besides, I've got something cooking in the kitchen." She straightened up and gently pushed him out of the way. 

*************

They spent Saturday morning curled up in bed, only emerging from the blankets long enough to turn the television on. Evie quickly found some cartoons to watch and stuffed the remote under her pillow. Hunter poked his head out from under the comforter, took one look at what she was watching and dropped his head back on the pillow with a groan. He pulled the blanket over his head.

Evie looked at him. "What is your problem?"

His voice was muffled. "How old are you again?" 

"Old enough for you not to get arrested for committing such lewd and filthy acts like you did last night." She slipped a hand under the comforter and gently poked him in the side.

He jerked away from her finger. "I didn't hear you complaining," he retorted. 

Evie pulled the blanket away from his face and leaned over him, her hair hanging down on either side ofher face. "I couldn't complain. You didn't give me a chance to." 

Hunter pushed her hair away. "I guess when you're too busy shouting someone's name, you wouldn't have time to complain."

She gasped at his remark and then proceeded to tackle him, mock punching and smacking him across the chest. He grabbed her hands and rolled over so she was underneath him.

"Not fair! You're bigger than I am!" she protested.

He smirked. "I just thought I'd give you another chance to either shout my name, or complain about your treatment last night."

Evie's eyes grew wide as he pinned her arms above her head and roughly kissed her. When he had pulled away, she twisted slightly, trying to free herself from his grip. In the process, she realized that he was becoming excited. She could feel him growing hard.

He just lay there, letting her struggle. He was enjoying this. His face wore a look of lasciviousness. She noticed and stopped trying to escape. 

"You sir, are a cad," she whispered.

He cocked his head to one side and winked at her. "Yeah, but you love it," he responded as he pushed her legs apart with his and settled between them. 

Evie gasped at the contact and the familiar tingle between her legs began to grow. Her weak protest died unspoken as his mouth came down on hers. Hunter let go of her arms and she clutched at his shoulders as he thrust himself inside her without any warning. She whimpered at the feeling of him inside her and pushed herself up to meet each thrust, her intensity matching his. Move for move, she imitated him until they were both calling each others name as they climaxed

Hunter rolled over, taking her with him so that she was lying on top of him. She lay with her head on his broad chest, trying to collect her breath. She could smell the familiar scent of his cologne, heard the rapid tattoo of his heartbeat and felt the warmth of his skin under her cheek. A contented sigh escaped as she pressed as close to him as possible.

She heard his chuckle rumbling in his chest before it even came out of his mouth. Evie raised her head and looked at him. "What?"

His eyes sparkled with humour. "You didn't hear _me_ complaining did you?"

Evie's eyebrow arched up. "Well I guess when you're too busy shouting someone's name, you wouldn't have time to complain," she mocked.

"Excuse me, I don't shout names."

"You are such a liar Hunter Hearst Helmsley. I heard you."

He smirked. "Prove it."

"I'll prove it. But I'll prove it later and in more ways than you can imagine."

Hunter laughed. "I dunno Evie, I can imagine quite a lot."

******************************

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I hope this wasn't too disappointing. I always have a bit of trouble writing the sexual aspects of fanfic. If anyone has any pointers (no pun intended), they would be appreciated! 


	18. Hidden Talent

**Chapter 18 – Hidden Talent**

Hunter was amazed at how little he knew about Evie. It was almost as if he had only scratched the surface in the year that he had known her. He knew about her predilection for crappy horror films, Bruce Campbell and peanut butter, but he was surprised to find out that Evie could sing. He had discovered this interesting fact last night at the party they had been to.

Her friend and former employer had invited them to celebrate the opening of his own business. During the course of the evening, a group had gathered in the karaoke part of the club and were playing a weird game of trivia. If you answered the question wrong, you either had to down a shot or perform a dare that was requested by the person asking the question. Evie had answered Philip's question wrong and at his request, chose to get up and sing rather than drink a shot. The catch was that Philip picked the song, which turned out to be Wham's "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go", much to Evie's chagrin.

Being the good sport that she was, she did get up and sing it. Hunter was pleasantly surprised that she sang it well. He didn't even know she could carry a tune. She alternated between flipping Philip off and bopping around the stage. Her antics set the group laughing and the rest of the evening, Evie was mercilessly teased about being the secret third member of Wham.

He lay next to her in bed, watching the morning sun creep across her face. He reached over and brushed a few strands of red hair back from her face. The gentle touch caused her to open her eyes.

"Morning," Hunter whispered.

Evie rolled over to look at the clock. 8:30am.  She groaned and rolled back to face Hunter. "What's so good about it?" she grumbled.

He chuckled softly as he got out of bed. Her eyes followed him and she smiled in appreciation at the sight of his naked backside as he disappeared into the bathroom to shower. She stayed in bed for a few more minutes, contemplating what she needed to do today before her parents and sister arrived. She knew she had lingered too long when Hunter came back into her room in a towel.

"You better get moving," he quipped.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Evie muttered.

He stalked to the edge of the bed, grabbed the blankets and whipped them off her. She shrieked in protest and tried to pull them back up. He threw them on the floor and stood there looking at her.

"You look good without anything on. Too bad your family is coming by today," he said with a smirk.

"Too bad for you, you mean," she responded.

He laughed as he removed the towel and proceeded to pull some clean clothes on. Evie let him sitting on the bed, pulling on a shirt as she went to take her own shower and get dressed. She put on a green leaf print short sundress and a matching green hoodie, put her slip on sneakers on and went in search of Hunter. She found him in the living room contemplating her CD's.

"What are you looking for?"

"Just something to listen to," he answered as he crouched down to look at the next shelf.

Evie shrugged and went into the kitchen to fix something to eat. As her toast popped out of the toaster, she heard a familiar song coming from the living room. She groaned as she realized what it was. The same damn song she had sung last night.

"Hunter! Turn that off!"

He poked his head around the door and grinned. "C'mon Evie," he said as he imitated her moves and then laughed and ducked as she threw a piece of toast at him. He disappeared and after a minute, the music shut off.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" she asked him when he came back in the kitchen.

"Philip gave it to me before we left. He thought you might want a souvenir from last night."

Evie rolled her eyes. "Remind me to kill him later." She stuffed the toast into her mouth as she put the peanut butter away. 

Hunter helped himself to breakfast and watched as Evie made up a list of things at the kitchen table. "What's that for?"

She kept writing as she answered him. "A few things I need to pick up at the store on the corner. They're coming for lunch and what we have left isn't enough for seven people."

"Wait, seven people? I thought it was just your parents and your sister."

"My sister is bringing her two boys, Colin and Jacob. They love wrestling and were dying to meet you."

"How old are they?"

"They're ten," she replied. "They're twins, but they're fraternal so it's fairly easy to tell them apart."

Hunter nodded in response as he finished up his food. "Anything you want me to do while you're gone?"

"Make sure all your stuff is in the other bedroom. All I need is my parents asking me a bunch of questions if they see your clothes in my room." She chuckled. "As old as I am, they still tend to lecture on occasion."

**********************

Evie kept watch at the living room window while Hunter flipped through the channels on TV. She was perched on the end of the sofa absentmindedly nibbling on a fingernail. Hunter shut the TV off and dropped the remote on the coffee table.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that."

He watched her for a minute more then reached over and pulled her down onto his lap. "Maybe this will help," he said softly and then kissed her. 

She melted into the kiss, running her hands over his shoulders and clasping them behind his neck. He tightened his grip on her waist as he parted her lips with his tongue. The sound of car doors slamming disturbed the quiet and they separated. 

Evie quickly stood up and glanced out the window. "They're here." She adjusted her dress and went to the back door to let her family in. Hunter heard the clatter of feet as he walked into the kitchen. 

He came face to face with Evie's family. She was hugging her mother as two boys followed Evie's sister into the kitchen. She broke away from her mother to hug her dad. He waited patiently until she was finished. She finally turned to him.

"Hunter, this is my mom Lillian, my dad David and my sister Lauren," she said as she gestured to each of them in turn.

David and Lillian Mackenzie looked a bit older that his parents. Her sister looked almost like Evie except she had short brown hair instead of Evie's red-gold color. It looked like they both had inherited their father's green eyes.

Hunter smiled and shook their hands. "Glad to meet you all."

Evie stood behind the two young boys with dark hair, a hand on each of their shoulders. "And these two are Colin and Jacob. Guys, I think you know who this is."

He shook hands with the boys and they smiled shyly. "I hear you two like wrestling."

They nodded in unison, still too shy to say anything. Their mother nudged them. "What's the matter with you two? All the way over here you couldn't stop talking about meeting Hunter and now you can't say anything?" She shook her head as she looked up at Hunter. "Don't mind them. You probably won't be able to shut them up later. My husband Gavin was disappointed he was going to be out of town this weekend. He really wanted to meet you."

"Maybe next time we're in Chicago, we can arrange that," said Hunter.

Eventually, everyone ended up in the patch of yard behind the building. Evie's father started up the grill, talking to Hunter as Evie, Lauren and their mother got the hamburgers and hot dogs ready for cooking. Lauren filled Evie in on what had been going on since they last talked. Lillian took a plateful of meat down to the yard. 

  As soon as she had left, Lauren nudged her sister.  "So sister dear, what's the story with you and Hunter?"

"Not much really."

Lauren's eyes grew wide.  "Not much? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

Evie looked down at the cucumber she was slicing. "Exactly what it means," she replied evasively.

Her sister snorted in derision. "Oh come on! With the way you've been talking about him?"

Evie tried bluffing. "What do you mean?" 

"Give me some credit Evie. I'm your sister for goodness sake." Lauren smiled. "I know how you act around guys you're interested in. I grew up with you, remember?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"To me it is."

A nervous laugh escaped Evie. "Give me a break Lauren!"

"Okay, I'll shut up. But I'm watching you," Lauren warned.

They took everything down into the yard and set it on the little table next to the grill. Evie was relieved to see that her father and Hunter were getting along. He was asking Hunter questions about his job and if Evie had been behaving herself. "Are you keeping her in line?"

Hunter laughed. "I think it's more the other way around. She's been keeping me in line." 

Evie caught his remark as she came up to give her dad a plate for the food. "And out of jail," she muttered out of the side of her mouth. Hunter gently elbowed her in the ribs.

"What was that?" her dad asked.

"Just that he's a troublemaker," she replied as she handed her father the plate for the cooked burgers.

Her father winked at her. "You're sure he's the troublemaker?"

Evie just smiled as she rejoined her mother and sister in setting up chairs. They all sat down to eat as soon as the food was ready. Evie's two nephews finally got over their awe of Hunter and now chattered away, asking him a thousand questions. Hunter finally got to hear a couple stories about Evie . He laughed as Lauren filled him in on a certain night the two of them had gone out.

"This was after she had moved back home. We had gone to a bar, you know, just a girl's night out sort of thing. And this guy kept hitting on her. He wouldn't leave her alone. She told him several times to stop bothering her, but either he was too stupid or drunk to pay attention." 

Hunter leaned forward. "So what happened?"

"Well this guy grabbed her backside and she whipped around and punched him square in the face. Of course he got mad and started swinging at her. She knocked him over and was on top of him so fast he didn't know what hit him." Lauren laughed. "The bouncers had to pry her off of him. By that time he had pretty much passed out, so they had his buddy take him home. They were laughing so hard that they had a difficult time telling Evie she had to leave. Ends up they bought us a round of drinks before they very politely kicked us out."

"Yeah, but what you don't know was one of them called me up a few days later. He felt bad that they had to tell us to leave and offered to take me out to dinner to make up for it," Evie said with a grin.

"Hey! How come I wasn't invited?" Lauren pouted.

"You're married, goofy," Evie replied. "Besides, he told me he like red heads anyway." She stuck her tongue out at Lauren.

"Damn red heads," her sister muttered good-naturedly.

The rest of the afternoon was passed in conversation. After the food had been eaten and everything had been taken back up to Evie's kitchen, her mom and dad stated that they had to leave. They were meeting some friends from out of town for dinner. Hugs were exchanged and they shook Hunter's hand again, telling him they were glad to finally meet him.

When they left, Hunter took Colin and Jacob into the living room to watch a little TV while Evie and Lauren cleaned up.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" Lauren asked as she wrapped up the leftovers.

"Lauren..." Evie began, but she was cut off.

"No, I'm serious. I've seen the looks you two were giving each other when you thought no one was watching."

Evie nervously chewed on her bottom lip, wondering if she should tell her sister what had been going on. Lauren had already practically guessed there was something between her and Hunter. "Okay. But it goes no further than here."

Her sister laughed. "So there _is _something going on! You are such a sneak Evelyn."

"Lauren, knock it off," Evie protested. "Or I won't tell you anything at all."

The laughter subsided and Evie proceeded to fill her sister in on what had transpired since last Christmas. She gave her the brief version, not telling her that they had become intimately involved. Only that they had become aware that they had feelings for each other.

When she was finished. Lauren was quiet for a couple minutes. "So where are you guys going with this?" she finally asked.

Evie dropped the last of the silverware in the dishwasher. "I don't know yet. I mean, I wouldn't mind a more serious relationship with him, but I'm not sure about that at this point." She looked down at the ground. "Right now it's pretty much a 'wait and see' kind of thing."

"Well don't wait too long. He might get snatched up by someone else." She shot a sidelong glance at her sister. "Shoot, if I wasn't married…"

Evie rolled her eyes. "Oh cut it out Lauren." She giggled. "Besides, you'd love him and leave him."

"True. Except for Gavin, I was never one for long relationships." She twisted a bag of chips closed. "Lemme ask you this. Does it feel right with Hunter?"

"What do you mean?"

"Being with him. Does it feel right?"

A silence fell between them as Evie considered the question, then- "Yeah. I don't know why, but it does."

**************************

  A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all enjoyed a little glimpse into Evie's family life. Just a bit of normalcy before the chaos ensues!


	19. Old Friends New Problems

  "Good luck," Evie said softly before kissing him.  It was the night of King of the Ring and Hunter was up next for his title shot against the Undertaker.

  Hunter reached for her as her lips came down on his.  "I don't know that I'll need it," he stated once the kiss was finished.

  "Oh yeah, I forgot, you're The Game," she teased.

  He smirked as he left his locker room and headed towards the ring.  He met the nWo backstage on his way to the ring. Hunter stopped and embraced his old friends Kevin Nash, X-Pac and Shawn Michaels.  They all wished him luck.

  "Hey Hunter, if you need us, just throw up the sign and we'll be there," said Nash.

  "Thanks.  I'll keep that in mind," Hunter replied as he continued on his way.

  Hunter lost his match thanks to interference by The Rock.  Things got crazy when the referee got trapped in the corner and was smashed by both Taker and Hunter.  Suddenly, The Rock came down to the announce table, sending Paul Heyman into a tizzy and running off.  With the ref still down, Undertaker grabbed a steel chair.  He never got around to using it because Hunter managed to knock it out of his hands.  Outside the ring, Taker nailed Rocky with a cheap shot.  The Rock tried to hit Taker with the steel chair, but wound up hitting Hunter by accident.  Back in the ring, Taker delivered the Last Ride to a bloody Hunter.  Another referee dashed into the ring to call the match, but after counting to two on the attempt, Hunter kicked out.  The ref was thrown out of the ring by Taker.  Suddenly, Rocky dashed in and Rock Bottomed Taker before heading up the ramp.  Hunter collected himself and draped his arm over Taker.  The first ref finally shook off the effects of being knocked out and began to count, but Taker kicked out on the two-count.  Hunter delivered a Pedigree to Taker and Taker was sprawled out on the mat. The ref couldn't count right away as he was still in pain. Hunter attempted to pull him over to count the fall, but Taker delivered a low blow to Hunter. He then rolled up Hunter and got the pin fall.

  The Rock stormed back to the ring and delivered a People's Elbow to Taker.  He then walked over to Hunter to help him up and Hunter gave him a Pedigree.  Taker collected himself and choke slammed Hunter.  He left both men lying in the ring.

  Evie sighed as she stood up and walked back to the triage area.  This was fast becoming the norm.  She arrived just as they brought Hunter in.  She stood out of the way as they cleaned him up and assessed his injuries.  Evie looked up as someone else came in, followed by a very large man and a smaller one.  

  "How is he?" the first man asked.

  The medic looked at him.  "He's out of it.  That last blow did him in.  We'll get him stitched up, but that's about all we can do right now Mr. Michaels."

  Shawn nodded as the medic continued to work on Hunter.  He turned to Nash and X-Pac and caught sight of Evie out of the corner of his eye.  He glanced at Nash and nodded his head toward Evie.  Nash just shrugged his shoulders and mouthed that he didn't know who she was.

  Shawn sauntered over to her.  "I don't believe I've seen you around before.  Who might you be?"

  Evie turned her cool gaze on him.  "What's it to you?"

  He held up his hands in mock surrender.  "S'cuse me little lady.  I was just wonderin'.  You seem to have quite an interest in my friend there."  He gestured to Hunter.

  "I would.  I'm his personal assistant."

  Shawn glanced over at Nash again with both eyebrows raised.  _This could be promising.  Nash smirked as Shawn turned his attention back to Evie.  He motioned to Nash and X-Pac and they stepped closer.  "This is Kevin Nash and X-Pac.  I'm Shawn Michaels, by the way."  He held his hand out to Evie._

  "Evie," she said as she shook Shawn's hand, then Nash's.  X-Pac just gave her a small wave.

  "How long have you been working for him?"

  "Over a year now."  Evie wondered what this was leading to.

  Shawn ran his hand over his chin.  "So you two are close then?  I mean, close enough for you to bend his ear about something?"

  Her green eyes narrowed.  "Depends on what it is.  Hunter pretty much makes up his own mind about things."

  "Well, we want Hunter to join our little group.  I was wondering if you could bring it up to him.  When he's feeling better of course."

  "I'll mention it to him," she said as she watched the medics finish up on Hunter.

  Shawn smiled.  "I appreciate that Evie.  Thanks."  He noticed that the medics were trying to sit Hunter up.  "Would you like us to give you a hand?"

  "If it's not a problem.  I doubt I can manage him in that state," she chuckled.

  Nash and Shawn threw Hunter's arms over their shoulders and maneuvered him out into the hall and followed Evie to the car, X-Pac trailing behind them.  They managed to get him into the passengers' seat.  Shawn looked at Evie.  "Are you gonna need some help at the hotel too?"

  Evie shook her head.  She noticed that Hunter had started to come around.  "I think I can manage from here, but thanks."

  "Not a problem, Shawn replied as he and Nash stepped back from the car.  "We'll be waiting to hear from him regarding his decision."

  She waved as she closed the door on the passenger side and got in on the driver's side.  All three men watched as she pulled out of the parking lot.

  "Whaddya think Shawn?  Ya think he'll go for it?" asked Nash.

  "He will if he knows what's good for him," Shawn replied.

  X-Pac finally spoke up.  "_If_ she tells him."

  "Oh she will."   Shawn smiled.  "She will."

********************

  Evie did bring it up to Hunter later in the week.  He dismissed it with a wave of his hand, stating that he'd think about it.  

  The following Monday, Shawn was in the ring with Nash and Big Show, talking about how hard it is for a family to operate when one of them is out with injuries.  Shawn stated that the newest member of the nWo needs some time to rest, but when he returns, he will make the nWo even better.  That person being Hunter himself.  

  Then the phone calls started.  Shawn or Nash would call him every other day under the guise of checking on his health, but eventually asking if he had made up his mind yet.  Hunter kept putting them off, telling them he was still considering it.

  He dropped his phone on the bed and closed his eyes.  This was starting to bug him.  He figured he'd just stop answering his phone if either of their numbers came up on the display.  He was rested up from his injuries, but now he had to face mediation with Stephanie regarding their divorce.  There was property to divide and he wasn't looking forward to arguing with her.  Between that and the nWo pressuring him for a decision, he was almost at the end of his patience.  

  He heaved himself off his bed and headed to his weight room.  It was quiet in the house.  Evie had gone to pick up groceries and a few other things for him.  He had come home to rest up and prepare for the mediation.  He told Evie she didn't have to come with him, but she insisted, suggesting to him that she could give him her own type of therapy.  

 While he set up the weights he was going to use, he grinned at the thought of the "therapy" she had given him the other night.  The thought quickly disappeared as he got into his routine.  He concentrating on it so much that he didn't hear Evie come in.  

  Not wanting to disturb him, she quietly sat down on one of the benches and watched.  The sweat coated his skin, dripping down his face, his arms and his chest.  His muscles bunched and contracted underneath his tanned skin.  The thought of trailing her fingers over all that flesh and muscle distracted her so much that she didn't hear him speak to her.

  "Evie!" he said loudly.

  The sound of his voice startled her out of her reverie.  "Sorry Hunter," she murmured sheepishly.

  He grinned.  "How long have you been sitting there?"

  "Not long.  Maybe about ten, fifteen minutes."

  He nodded as he picked up a towel and wiped his face off.  "Did you get everything?"

  "Yeah I did.  By the way, did you turn your cell off?"

  "Uh huh.  I got tired of picking it up and hearing either Shawn or Kev at the other end.  Why?"

  She made a face.  "Now they're calling me.  They want to know if you made a decision yet and if not, can I use my female persuasion on you."

  Hunter groaned in disgust.  "Damn them!  It's bad enough with them harassing me, now they've started on you."  He threw the towel down. 

  She let out a small laugh.  "First Stephanie and then Jericho, now those two.  I should have asked for harassment compensation."

  Despite his mood, he smiled as well.  "I'll tell Linda you deserve a big bonus." 

  "I'd rather have you give me a 'big bonus'," she said suggestively as she stood up.

  He rolled his eyes at her play on words.  "Would you now?"

  A knowing smile crossed her lips.  "Oh yeah."

  Hunter smirked as she moved closer to him.  "I think I can arrange that."

  She wrapped her arms around his waist.  "What are you waiting for then?" 

  *****************

  Hunter had stopped answering the nWo calls all together.  So instead of letting him make up his mind without pressuring him, they had taken to threatening him with a thrashing on RAW, if he didn't have an answer in the next week or so.  Hunter was more preoccupied with the mediation than the nWo.  He had spent the past few days going over everything with his lawyer.  He wanted to be prepared for anything Stephanie might try to pull on him.   Evie finalized his travel arrangements and confirmed his ticket.  They had come to an agreement that she would stay at his house until he came back since she wouldn't be going with him.  

 Evie continuously received calls from Shawn.  He was still trying to get her to influence Hunter's decision.  Evie tried to be as polite as she could, but the calls were starting to try her patience as well.

  "Shawn, as much as I understand you're desire to have Hunter's answer be yes, I am getting tired of hearing your voice."

  "Ouch.  I'm just trying to be friendly doll.  You don't have to be mean."

  "Regardless if you're being friendly or not, I'm still tired of you calling me and trying to get me to somehow influence his decision.  Hunter can make up his own mind."  She paused for a couple of seconds.  "I'm sure you mean well Shawn, but you're starting to piss me off and that's not a good thing."

  Shawn conceded graciously.  "All right.  I'll stop.  But you tell him that I want a decision.  I'm not someone he wants for an enemy."

  "Duly noted and filed.  I'll let him know."

 Evie hadn't realized how quiet it was going to be without him around.  She had become so accustomed to having him nearby that it was strange when he wasn't there.  She kept herself occupied with swimming, running and using his weight room.

   She collapsed in Hunter's bed after a long run and an even longer shower.  Her thoughts lingered on him as she settled down under the blankets and pulled his pillow close just so she could smell the faint scent of his cologne.  She found it a bit disconcerting that she missed him more than she thought she would.  Even more so when she realized that her feelings for him had grown even stronger over the past months.  He had never professed anything for her except that he was attracted to her.  

  _Ahh.  You knew what you were going to get yourself into girl.  Don't rush it.  Don't push him into admitting anything that he may not feel.  This may all be just a fling to him.  _

  She wrinkled her nose up at that last thought.  It may be only that to him.  Somehow she didn't think it would be, but until he told her otherwise...  She pushed the thoughts from her mind as she closed her eyes.

  Hunter quietly crept into his room and set his suitcase down.  The faint sound of her breathing drifted across the room.  He smiled as he quickly stripped off his clothes and left them on the chair.  As he approached the bed, he looked down at her.  She was illuminated by the faint light of the moon coming in from the skylight.  She was curled up on her side, clutching his pillow.  Swiftly and softly, he slid underneath the blankets and curled up against her back.  He buried his face in the nape of her neck, inhaling her scent.  He gently kissed the back of her neck and she stirred.

  "Hunter?" she said sleepily.

  "Yeah it's me."

  "What're you doing home?  You weren't coming back for another two days.  Is everything okay?"  

  He smiled.  "Everything's fine.  We got done early and I didn't want to stay any longer than I had to, so I came home."  He nuzzled her neck.  "Besides, I missed you," he whispered.

  "I missed you too," she said as she turned over to face him.  

  He brushed away some hair that had fallen across her face and then kissed her.  He rolled onto his back, pulling her with him so that she was resting in the crook of his arm, her head on his shoulder.  

  "How did things go?" she asked.

  "We can talk about it in the morning," he said softly.  "Go back to sleep."

  "Too late.  I'm awake now."  She rested her hand on his chest.  

  Hunter sighed.  "Things went fine.  Strange, but fine"

  "Strange?  How so?"

  He paused for a minute, trying to sort out how to explain it; then- "It was like she didn't care so much about what she walked away with.  She was being agreeable about things, which was strange in itself.  I dunno."  He shook his head slightly.  "It was like she had grown up a bit I guess."  

  "Stephanie?  Grown up?  That _is_ strange."

  He smiled.  "Yeah it is.  I mean, she was still sort of cold towards me, but polite.  She didn't go out of her way to give me a hard time."

  "Maybe there's hope for her yet," Evie muttered.

  "Maybe.  But we'll see won't we?"  He didn't mention the fact that Stephanie had approached him at the hotel to talk to him.  She had tried to persuade him to give it one more chance, but he told her that he didn't want to.  There was no guarantee that she wouldn't pull the same crap with him.  She had told him that she was past all that.  He told her he'd believe it when he saw it, but as far as he was concerned, their relationship was over.  To her credit, Stephanie walked away without any parting comments.

  He pulled Evie closer and he was comforted by her warmth against him.  He was amazed at how much he had missed her. He never noticed how much of a part of his life she had become until he had spent the past few days alone in Stamford.  Strange to not notice how much he relied on her, not only for her job, but in other aspects as well.  It scared him when he had realized that his feelings for her were deeper than he had thought.  It made him feel vulnerable and it frightened him.  He didn't think he'd be so open to these types of feelings so soon. 

  Evie moved so that she could look at him, one arm draped across his chest, the other propping her head up.  "You're awfully quiet."

  "Just tired," he replied simply.

  "Only tired or real tired?"

  He smiled.  "I'm not _that tired.  What did you have in mind?"_

  She leaned over and kissed him.  He promptly forgot what he had been thinking about as her lips came down on his.    

*****************

  Over the course of the next few weeks the nWo disbanded due to infighting, giving Hunter one less thing to be concerned about.  However, the former owner of WCW, Eric Bischoff, had been appointed general manager of RAW and Stephanie had been named as general manager of SmackDown!.  Vince McMahon had stated that all contracts were open to negotiations. Evie sighed in resignation at the latter event.  It remained to be seen what Stephanie might do to get Hunter to stay with SmackDown.  Then again, Eric Bischoff had approached Hunter about jumping ship to RAW. 

  Evie was on her way back to Hunter's dressing room when one of the go-fers approached her. 

  "Scuse me. Evie?  Ms. McMahon would like to see you in her office."

  "Is that so?" Evie asked.  When the girl nodded, Evie gestured down the hall.  "Lead the way then."

  When they arrived at Stephanie's office, the girl knocked on the door and then opened it slowly.  "Ms. McMahon?  She's here."  

  The door swung open to reveal Stephanie on the other side.  Gone were the trashy clothes, the heavy make up and the untamed mass of hair.  Instead Stephanie was attired in a suit, her make up was tastefully applied and her hair was sleek and straight.  "Come in Evie."

  Evie stepped in and closed the door behind her.  "What can I do for you Stephanie?"

  The other woman came around the front of her desk and perched on the corner.  "I know that you don't care much for me, but I wanted to talk to you."  She paused for a few seconds then spoke up again.  "I know I wasn't very nice to you and I would like to apologize for my past behavior.  Over the past few months, I've been thinking about a lot of things and I came to the conclusion that I can't afford to be the person that I used to be anymore."

  Evie said nothing.  This was a bit of a surprise.  Stephanie actually apologizing?  Maybe she had grown up.  She let her continue.

  "So I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and I'm going to try my best to do what I think is right for this brand and this company."  She looked expectantly at Evie.

  "I appreciate your honesty and apology Stephanie, but I  have the feeling that's not the only reason you wanted to talk to me," Evie responded.

  Stephanie smiled.  "No, it's not.  It's _one_ of the things I wanted to talk to you about."

  "The other being..." Evie trailed off.

  "Hunter," Stephanie replied simply.

  Evie grinned.  "I kinda figured that."

  "I would like him to stay with SmackDown.  I know that he and I, and even you and I, have had our differences in the past, but I really would like to him to remain with this brand."  She stood up.  "I know what he's capable of and I think he would be a great asset."

  "And you would like me to bring it up to him," Evie supplied.

  Stephanie smiled again.  "Yes I would.  I know that you have been closest to him lately and that he does listen to you.  It would be appreciated if you talked to him about this."

  Evie sighed.  "I'll bring it up to him, but I can't guarantee that he'll stay."  She smirked.  "Besides, you know how he is when he makes up his mind about something."

  "Yes I do," Stephanie replied.  "I just want to cover all my bases before Bischoff does."  

  "Understandable.  For what I've heard about the man, he's not exactly scrupulous."

  Stephanie chuckled.  "No he's not.  I don't understand what my father was thinking, but there it is."

  "Well, I'll speak to Hunter about sticking around, but like I said, I can't guarantee anything."  

  "I know.  And I appreciate you talking to him," Stephanie said as she walked Evie to the door.  

  Evie ran smack into Jericho as she left Stephanie's office.  "Oh great.  As if things couldn't get any better," she said sarcastically

  "It could get better sweetheart," Jericho smirked.  "You can meet me in my hotel room and I'll make it better."  He grabbed her and pressed her against the wall suggestively.

  Evie glared up at him.  "If you don't let go of me right now..."

  Jericho said nothing.  Instead, he kissed her hard then jumped back and let her go, avoiding her knee that had jerked up in self-defense.  "Just a little taste of what you're missing."  He smirked again.  "And don't think that you can avoid me.  I'll always be around."  He walked into Stephanie's office without knocking.

  Evie scrubbed her hand across her mouth, trying to rid herself of the sensation of Jericho's lips on hers.  If she had had any food in her stomach she would have promptly thrown it up.  She didn't understand what the wretched man found so fascinating in tormenting her.  She shivered in repulsion as she thought about him doing anything else to her and immediately her stomach heaved.  

  _Sorry Steph, but in all honesty, I hope Hunter does go to RAW. Just to get away from __Jericho__ would be good enough for me.  She walked back to Hunter's dressing room._

  "Where the hell have you been?" Hunter asked as she came in.

  "I had something to take care of.  Why?"

  He shrugged.  "I was concerned.  Jericho's been prowling around you know."

  Evie nodded.  "Yeah, I know."  She swiped her hand across her mouth again.

  Hunter's eyes narrowed as he watched her.  Something was up.  "What happened?"

  She looked up.  "Nothing."

  "Don't tell me nothing.  _Something happened.  What was it?" he demanded._

  A heavy sigh escaped her and she told him what Jericho had done.  His eyes blazed at the thought of Jericho's mouth on Evie.  The man had no right to touch her.  Then he realized Evie had mentioned she was coming out of Stephanie's office. 

  "Wait, back up a second.  What were you doing in Steph's office?" he asked.

  "She wanted to talk to me about a couple things."

  "What things?" he asked.

  Evie looked at him.  "Believe it or not, she actually apologized to me for the way she acted towards me before your divorce." 

  His eyes widened.  "You're kidding right?"

  She smiled as she shook her head.  "Afraid not Hunter.  And then she asked if I could talk to you about staying with the SmackDown brand."  Evie explained what Stephanie had said to her regarding Hunter and SmackDown.

  Hunter stood there, speechless for a few seconds.  He found it hard to believe that Steph had apologized to Evie and that she actually wanted Hunter to remain with her brand, but it also sounded like she was up to something.  "I dunno Evie.  It seems kinda funny to me.  She says she's sorry to you and then asks you for a favor?  Something's not right."  

  "I told her that I'd talk to you about it, but couldn't promise that you'd stay.  Frankly Hunter, I'd almost prefer you to go to RAW.  Just to get away from Jericho would be nice."

  "Yeah, Jericho."  His face hardened.  "Seems I have a score to settle with him," he muttered.

  A knock at the door interrupted Hunter's thoughts.  He swung it open and found another go-fer on the other side.  "What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

  The person stammered that Eric Bischoff was waiting in a limo for Hunter.

  "Tell him I'll be there in a minute," he responded and closed the door.  He turned to Evie.  "Take our things back to the hotel.  I have some business to discuss with Bischoff."

  "So you've already made up your mind about where you're gonna go?"

  Hunter shook his head.  "Not yet, but I wanna hear what he has to say."  He picked up his own bag as Evie gathered up her things.  "I'll walk you out to the parking lot.  Take the rental.  I'll be back when I get done with Bischoff."

  They headed towards the parking lot.  Evie heard footsteps behind them and turned to see both Marc Lloyd and Stephanie following them.  Hunter glanced at Evie and nodded towards the rental car.  She headed towards it, climbed in and left the lot as Stephanie approached Hunter, pushing Lloyd aside.

  "Hunter!  I need a few minutes to talk business."

  Hunter waved her away.  "Not now Steph.  I'll talk to you on Sunday at Vengeance," he replied as he slid into the limo.  

  Stephanie glared as Bischoff waved at her from inside, a smarmy grin on his face.  The door closed and the limo pulled away, leaving Stephanie standing there.

A/N:  Thanks for the reviews!  I wasn't expecting so many, or that people were actually still reading this.  I appreciate the feedback and am glad that everyone is enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it.  


	20. Agendas

  Evie watched as Hunter left his dressing room to go speak with Stephanie.  She knew he had been looking forward to this ever since he had come back from the mediation a couple of weeks ago.   He had told her that finally he would get the whole divorce off his mind and be able to concentrate more on other things.

  When she had asked him if he had made up his mind as to what brand he was going with, he simply smiled and said he would let her know along with Stephanie and Bischoff.  Evie was a bit surprised at his answer, but shrugged it off.  It wasn't as if he hadn't told her things before.  She left it alone.

  Hunter arrived at Stephanie's door, only to be stopped by Eric Bischoff.  

  "Hey Triple H, can I just get a moment of your time?"

  Hunter eyed him.  "You can have a moment after I speak with Stephanie."

  Bischoff attempted to change his mind.  "It'll just take a minute."

  Hunter pushed past him.  "I said _after I talk to Steph."  He knocked on the door and went in, leaving a very disappointed Bischoff in the hallway._

  Stephanie looked up as Hunter closed the door behind him.  One of her lawyers was hovering behind her.  "Hello Hunter."

  "Steph," he nodded.  "Where are the papers?"

  "My other lawyer will be here with them shortly."  She placed her hands on the desk, leaning forward slightly.  "Are you sure this is what you want?  Once it's done, there's no changing it."

  Hunter smiled.  "Yeah I'm sure.  Question is, are you?"

  Stephanie smiled sadly.  "You remember what I asked you in Stamford?"  When Hunter nodded, she continued.  "Are you sure that you don't want to give it one more chance?"

  "My answer is still the same Steph."  He watched her closely.  "No."

  She nodded slowly.  The door opened and her other lawyer came in, brandishing the papers.  He placed them on the desk and both lawyers watched as Stephanie and Hunter signed.  He then collected them and let them know they would both receive copies within the week.

  "Well Hunter, you got what you wanted," Stephanie said as she opened the door.  He smiled as he followed her out into the hall, but had to stop abruptly to avoid running into Stephanie.  She was confronting Bischoff about what had taken place in her office.

  "He signed the papers Eric," she said with a dejected look on her face.  She stepped away from him and continued down the hall.

  "How could you?" Bischoff bellowed as Hunter came out of the room.  "After all we talked about you go and sign with Stephanie!"

  Hunter held up a hand to shut Bischoff up.  "The only thing I signed Bischoff, was our divorce papers.  You know, I don't appreciate you butting into my personal life.  But I will let you know one thing; I haven't made my decision yet."  He walked away before Bischoff could say anything else.

**************

  As Evie waited for Hunter to come back, she stretched out on the sofa for a few minutes in an attempt to catch a cat nap.  As she closed her eyes, there was a knock at the door.  Before she could sit up, the door opened and in came Shawn Michaels.

  His face lit up as he spied her on the sofa.  "Well, well.  What have we here?  Hunter working you too hard?"

  "Hello Shawn."  She smiled.  "No he's not.  I just thought I could catch a quick nap."  She quickly adjusted herself into a sitting position.  "What can I do for you?"

  "Well I was looking for Hunter, but I think I found someone better to talk to."  He sat down on the sofa at the opposite end.

  Evie rolled her eyes.  "Can it Shawn.  What do you want?"

  He slowly looked her up and down.  "Well I'd tell you but I think you'd clobber me," he replied and then winked at her.

  "Shawn..."

  A smile appeared.  "Okay.  I wanted to talk to Hunter about coming to RAW..." he started, but was cut off by Evie.

  "Oh no.  No, no, no," she said as she stood up.  "I am not doing this.  Not for Stephanie, not for Bischoff and not for you."  She folded her arms across her chest.  "I've had it with people trying to get me to persuade Hunter to do something."

  "Now hold on a minute doll, you asked me what I wanted and I'm telling you.  Did I say anything about you talking to him?"  Shawn answered before Evie could.  "No I didn't.  All I said was that _I_ wanted to talk to _him about coming over to RAW."_

  Evie looked at him suspiciously.  "How do I know you're not going to ask me to try and influence him?  It's not like you haven't before."

  "True, but somehow I think I'd have more pull in this than you would.  Hunter and I go a long way back."

  "Well then you talk to him yourself.  I'm not doing anyone anymore favors."

  "I'd talk to him doll, but you haven't told me where he is."

  Evie hooked a thumb towards the door.  "He went to see Stephanie.  I'm sure he'll be back shortly."

  "Now what on earth would he go see his ex-wife for...?" Shawn trailed off as he realized exactly what Hunter might go see Stephanie for.  "Don't tell me he's already signing with her?"

  A smile appeared on Evie's face.  "Oh he's signing all right."  She paused to watch the expression on Shawn's face.  "But it's not a SmackDown contract."

  Relieved, Shawn grinned.  "You almost gave me a heart attack Evie.  Well if it isn't a SmackDown contract, what is it?"

  "Divorce papers," Evie replied shortly.

  "Ah.  I see."  He looked at Evie closely.  "And you're happy about this?"

  "Not as happy as Hunter," she joked.  

  Shawn nodded.  "That I can understand.  From what I've heard, you and Stephanie didn't get along too well."

  Evie snorted in derision.  "That about sums it up.  Even though she apologized for her behavior, I still don't trust her."

  Now it was Shawn's turn to laugh.  "You know what they say; never trust a McMahon."  He stood up and stretched.  "I believe I'll go have a look for Hunter and talk to him myself."  He headed towards the door.  "I'll see you later doll.  And remember what I said about the McMahons."  He opened the door, but glanced at Evie over his shoulder before he walked out.  "And while you're at it, keep an eye on Bischoff too."

*******************

  Hunter's music hit and he walked out from behind the curtain to the ring.  Before he could say anything, Eric Bischoff came out and apologized to Hunter for what he said earlier.  He told Hunter that from that point on, their relationship would be strictly business.  Bischoff went on to tell Hunter that it wood be the best decision he ever made if he came to RAW.

  Stephanie came out from backstage at that point.  She stated that their past relationship could be a plus because she knows what he is capable of.  And that how Bischoff didn't think Hunter was worth much when Hunter had been in WCW.

  Hunter held up his hands to stall any other comments or arguments.  "On one hand Steph, there's you.  And yes, our personal history would be an advantage because we both know what I can accomplish.  We used to be a good team and I think we could work around any differences we may have."

  However, before Hunter could finish what he was saying, Shawn made his way out to the ring.  

  "You know Hunter, you and I have a lot of history together.  We've known each other for a long time.  Much longer than you've known Stephanie.  And I think that could work to _our_ advantage."  Shawn took a breath, and then continued.  "I think we could make an unstoppable combination on RAW.  What do you say buddy?"

  Hunter looked form Shawn to Stephanie to Bischoff.  He smiled at Stephanie.  "You know Steph, I've already been with you and I already know what _you're_ capable of.  Sorry, but I'd rather go with the lesser of two evils."  He dropped his mic, took the papers from Bischoff and signed them.  He left the ring with Shawn.

  Bischoff stood there and taunted Stephanie for a few minutes before she hauled off and slapped him.  She exited the ring and went backstage.  

  Evie had been watching on the monitor in the common area.  She smiled as she watched Hunter sign the contract and leave the ring.  She laughed when she saw Stephanie slap Bischoff.  As she took a step back, she ran into someone.  Turning around, she came face to face with the person she least wanted to see.

  "Well sweetheart, looks like you're leaving."  Jericho wore a smug grin.  "But like I told you before, I'll always be around, so don't think you can avoid me."  He left the area with out another word.

  Evie heaved a sigh of relief and headed back to the dressing room.  _Thank goodness he'll be on SmackDown.  I don't know how much more of his crap I can take._

*******************

   "Did you get what I asked for?"   Hunter was seated on the sofa, watching as Evie came in with a paper bag in her hand.

  She tossed it to him.  "There you go.  But I still don't understand what you're doing with that."

  Hunter smirked.  "You'll see."  He stood up.  "I'll be back shortly.  I don't suppose I need to tell you to stick around here do I?"

  Evie shook her head and watched him leave.  This was his first night on RAW and already he was having to smooth things over between Bischoff and Shawn.  Earlier Bischoff had named Shawn Hunter's manager and that everywhere Hunter goes, Shawn Michaels wouldn't be far behind.  

  Shawn got on the mic and stated that he didn't have a problem with being named Hunter's manager, but he did have a problem with Bischoff telling him what to do.  After the two exchanged words, Shawn apologized to Hunter and told him he's rather take the highway than take orders from Bischoff.  Shawn left the ring.  Bischoff got upset and told Hunter to go talk some sense into Shawn.  

  Hunter caught up with Shawn as he was leaving the arena.  He told Shawn that he had a plan and if it came together, it would be huge.  Shawn agreed not to leave and told Hunter his plan better be good.  That's when Hunter had sent Evie to pick up the paper bag and bring it back to him.

  Shawn looked up as Hunter came into this locker room.   He caught the bag Hunter tossed to him.  "What the hell is this?"

  "Just put it on," Hunter replied.

  Shawn opened the bag and looked in.  "Are you serious?"

  Hunter grinned.  "Oh I'm serious all right."  

  Shortly after that, the old DX music came up and Shawn and Hunter headed out to the ring wearing DX shirts.  They posed and then Shawn grabbed a mic.  

  "Oh yeah!  Just when you thought it was safe to turn on wrestling, look who's back in town!  D-Generation-X!"

  Hunter took the mic from Shawn.  "Are you ready?"  Hunter paused while the crowd roared.  He smirked and shook his head.  "I said, are you ready?"  The audience howled again.  "Then for all you in attendance and the millions watching at home, let's get ready to suck it!"

  Hunter dropped the mic, kicked Shawn in the stomach and delivered a Pedigree to him.  Hunter stood over him while he tore off his DX shirt, threw it at Shawn and then left the ring.

  Evie had been watching on the monitor in Hunter's locker room.  She stood there in disbelief.  After he had talked about being with Shawn again, Hunter pulled a complete about face and dismantled his supposed best friend.  She couldn't understand it.  

  The door banged opened and Hunter came in.  He quickly pulled a shirt out of his bag and put it on.  Evie just watched him, still not believing what he had done in the ring. 

  He glanced at her.  "C'mon, we're getting out of here."  He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.  

  Without a word, Evie gathered up her things and followed him out the room, down the hall and out to the parking lot.  They both got into a limo and the driver headed to their hotel.  Once they made it up to their room, Hunter dropped his gear, stripped off his clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower.  Evie dropped her things on the floor and sat down on the bed.  She couldn't believe Hunter was acting like nothing had happened.  She knew he was fully capable of taking out his aggression on others.  She'd seen him do it to Undertaker and Jericho, but to plan something so coldly and carry it through without a second thought?  Evie was seeing a side of Hunter she hadn't seen before.  And she wasn't sure she liked it.

  Slowly she removed her clothes and pulled on a nightshirt.  Thankfully they had a room with two beds in it.  The way she was feeling, she didn't relish the thought of Hunter touching her tonight.  She climbed under the sheets as Hunter came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and rubbing his hair with another.

  "Why are you in that bed?"

  She looked at him.  "I'm really tired Hunter.  I just want to go to sleep."

  He dropped the towel he was using for his hair on a chair.  He walked over to where she was laying.  "You're tired?  That's a first," he said in amusement.

  She rolled so that her back was to him.  "Goodnight Hunter."

  He stared at her, wondering what was wrong with her.  "S'matter Evie?" he asked as he sat on the edge of her bed.

  "Nothing," she responded.  "I just wanna sleep," she mumbled.

  "Something's wrong.  What is it?" he prodded gently.

  She was quiet for a minute or two.  Hunter thought she had dozed off, but she turned her head to look at him.  "I don't understand you," she said.

  "What do you mean you don't understand me?"

  Evie turned over on her back.  "I don't understand why you did that to Shawn.  You couldn't shut up about how it would be to work with him again, how he's your best friend and then you go and pull something like that."

  He sighed and picked at the towel he was wearing.  "Evie, I don't expect you to understand why I did it, but I have my reasons."  He held up a hand as she started to speak again.  "I will explain it to you.  Just not tonight.  Okay?"

  She nodded and as he leaned over to kiss her goodnight, she rolled onto her side, her back to him again.

  Hunter shook his head.  She'd know what was going on soon enough.  He knew she wouldn't approve of it, but that was too damn bad.  She'd get over it.

  He stood up and removed the towel, tossing it onto the chair.  He shut the light off and climbed into the other bed.  He mulled over what he had done to Shawn.  Even though he still considered the other man his friend, it had to be done.  Friendship was one thing, but business was something completely different.  He'd be damned if he was going to let Shawn Michaels overshadow him again.     

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.  I know things are a little "quiet" between Hunter and Evie, "but I have my reasons" for it.  Things will start picking up shortly. 


	21. Reasons

   The following Monday night, Shawn Michaels interrupted Bischoff and Team Canada in the ring.  He told Bischoff that he wanted Hunter in the ring tonight.  Bischoff informed him that he would tell Hunter when he arrived.  Lance Storm, Christian and Test took offense at being interrupted and told Shawn he was a has-been and to get out of the ring.  Shawn told them to get over themselves, turned to Bischoff and repeated that he wanted Hunter tonight and then left the ring.

  Shawn went backstage looking for Hunter.  A few people told him that they hadn't seen him and that he may not have arrived yet.  Shawn marched to Hunter's locker room and banged on the door.  When no one answered, he opened in and walked in.  He didn't see anyone in the sitting area and as he turned to leave, he heard a noise from the bathroom.  He stormed over ready to take out his aggression on Hunter.  

  He came around the corner and stopped short.  There stood Jericho, washing his hands in the sink.  

  Jericho turned around.  "Well if it isn't the great HBK himself.  I was expecting someone else."  He paused and looked Shawn up and down.  "Someone female."

  "What are you doing in Triple H's locker room anyway Jericho?" Shawn demanded.

  "None of your business Junior."  He flicked his hair over his shoulder.  "By the way, Triple H hasn't shown up yet."

  "Get out of here before I beat the crap out of you Jericho."

  Jericho slid past Shawn.  "No problem jerky."  He sauntered out of the room and down the hall.

  Shawn looked around to see if there was any reason Jericho would be in Hunter's room.  It seemed strange enough that he was even at RAW, but to be in Hunter's room?  That was even stranger.  He searched the bathroom and the sitting area, but found nothing.  Jericho had said he was expecting someone... female.  Maybe he had been waiting for Evie.  What on earth would he be waiting for Evie for?  She couldn't stand the guy.  He shook the incident out of his mind and proceeded to look for Hunter.

  As Shawn searched for Hunter, Evie pulled the rental car in the parking lot.  She parked it and she and Hunter got out.  As they headed for the backstage area, she kept glancing at him.  He had a determined look on his face, which, coupled with his present mood, didn't bode well.  Hunter had been quiet for most of the day.  When she had asked him to explain to her why he had Pedigreed Shawn last week, he brushed her off saying that he would let everyone know why tonight.

  Evie had been wondering what was going on with him all week.  He seemed to be changing.  Not all at once, but in bits and pieces.  He was a bit more close-mouthed about things pertaining to Shawn.  She had shrugged it off at first, but now it was more and more frequent.  The only time he didn't seem preoccupied was when they had sex.

  They arrived at Hunter's locker room and she set her things down on the sofa.  Hunter dropped his bag on the floor and turned around to face her.  "I've got a couple things to take care of, so I need you to stay here."

  She narrowed her eyes.  "Personal things or business?"

  "Both," he said brusquely as he left the room.

  "Fine, I'll just wait right here then," she replied sarcastically and sat down on the sofa.  The remote for the monitor was on the side table.  She grabbed it and flicked the TV on.  At least she could see what was happening on the show tonight.

*****************

  Shawn walked out into the parking lot to wait for Hunter.  The man would have to show up sooner or later and this was a better place to wait.  He could head him off at the pass, so to speak.  He leaned back against someone's car.  He might as well get comfortable because he might be waiting for a while.  He still couldn't believe what Hunter had done to him.  And after a couple of conversations with Evie, it seemed that she hadn't believed it either.

  He had asked her if Hunter had said anything to her about what he did or why he did it.  Evie had replied that Hunter wasn't telling her anything.  Shawn grimaced at that remark.  He had told Evie to be careful around Hunter.  Even though he may not hurt her physically, he might use her in some scheme or the other and that could be just as bad.  

  Shawn walked around to the other side of the car and turned to face the driver's side.  It may not be such a good idea to be out in the open.  Not where Hunter was concerned.  He let his anger build up as he waited.  After all he and Hunter had been through, it pissed him off that his friend would do that to him.  

  He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone come up behind him.  Suddenly Shawn's hair was grabbed from behind and his head was slammed hard into the car window twice.  The first time his head bounced off; the second time the impact shattered the glass and cut his forehead.  The blow knocked Shawn out and he slumped to the ground as his assailant let go of his hair.  A low laugh could be heard and then the person walked away, leaving Shawn bleeding on the ground.

*****************

  Hunter walked out to the ring as his music hit.  He rolled in, grabbed a mic and started in on Shawn.

  "Shawn, I know you're out in the parking lot waiting for me.  I don't solve my problems in a parking lot; I solve them in the ring.  And I solved my problem last week when I pedigreed your ass in this very ring Shawn!"

  Catcalls and booing emanated from the audience, but that didn't slow Hunter down.  "You see, it was my idea for you to be my manager, but I guess that was asking too much.  "You couldn't give up the spotlight for me, could you?"

  "Shawn, it's time to face facts and the fact is, I have passed you by in every way.  I am the "Showstopper" now.  I am the icon.  Hell, I am The Game.  You are finished Shawn.  Your back is broken and busted and your mind is more handicapped than your body."

  "Did you really thing you could get in this ring and be my equal?  Last Monday was a little reality check for you Shawn.  Your career is over.  All you have left is your pride and all that can do is get you hurt."

  He smirked as he continued.  "You have two choices Shawn; you can listen to your pride and come down here, or you can put it aside and accept the fact that your career is finished and stand with me, at my side."

  Before Hunter could finish what he was saying, a referee came down to outside of the ring and shouted something to Hunter.  A look of concern showed on Hunters face and he dropped the mic and left the ring.  He walked out to the parking lot to find a group of people standing in a semi-circle.  He pushed through them to find Shawn lying on the ground with blood running down his face.  Hunter looked up to a car that was parked nearby and noticed that the driver's side window had a huge hole in it and there was blood spattered all over.  Hunter knelt next to Shawn, and then yelled at the people to go get some help.

  Evie had seen he whole thing on the monitor and a soon as they had shown Shawn, she leapt up and headed to the parking lot.  As she passed through the hall, she stopped at the triage area and told the paramedics on duty what had happened.  They rushed out with her.  

  She saw Hunter on the ground next to Shawn.  As she came up along side them, she saw the blood on Shawn and blanched.  Hunter looked up as she stopped next to him.  

  "Who the hell did this Hunter?"

  "I don't know Evie, but when I find out, there's gonna be hell to pay."  He stood up and backed away so the paramedics could take care of Shawn.  They got him onto a stretcher and were loading him into an ambulance when Bischoff showed up.

  Bischoff watched as the paramedics loaded Shawn into the ambulance.  He glanced at Hunter.  "I guess you guys must not be friends anymore after this... " he trailed off as Hunter got in his face.

  "Look Bischoff, I didn't do it so fuck you."  He turned away, grabbing Evie's hand and pulled her with him across the parking lot and back into the building.

  "Hunter?  Hey!  Hunter!" she yelled loud enough to break his concentration.

  He stopped abruptly.  "What?"  
  "Would you let go of my arm before you pull it off?" she asked.  He grimaced as he let go of her and continued down the hall.  She had to trot to keep up with him.  

  He banged into the dressing room and picked his gear up.  "Get your shit packed up.  C'mon."  He motioned impatiently.

  "What's your hurry?" she asked sarcastically as she gathered up her things.

  "I wanna get to the hospital to make sure Shawn's okay.  Or are you that stupid?"

  "That was uncalled for," she shot back.  "You don't have to be an ass about it."

  "Well your sarcasm wasn't appreciated, okay?  Now let's get going."  He hustled her out of the room and to the car. 

  When Hunter pulled up at the hotel, Evie looked surprised.  "I thought we were going to the hospital?"

  "I said _I wanted to go to the hospital to check on Shawn."_

  She sat still for a few seconds, not saying anything.  Hunter cleared his throat impatiently.  She lifted her eyes to look at him.  He was staring out the windshield, a mixed expression of anger and concern on his face.

  Finally he spoke up.  "Evie I don't have all night."

  "I don't understand why you're dropping me off here.  I'm concerned about him too."

  "Because I'll have one less thing to worry about.  I'll know where you are and by the time I get through with Bischoff, he'll be glad we're already in a hospital."  He turned to face her.  "Now go."

  Evie felt her own anger grow, but pushed it down.  She could understand why Hunter was upset.  Hell, it had upset her too.  But to treat her like she was some sort of baggage really made her mad.  _Now is not the time or place, she thought._

  "Fine."  She grabbed her things and opened the door.  She got out and bent over to say something to Hunter.  "Let me know how he is."

  Hunter only nodded as his hand moved to the gear shift.  Evie slammed the door shut and walked into the hotel.  She heard the car drive away before she made it through the front doors.

  Still peeved at him, she muttered to herself all the way up to their room.  As she keyed the card through the lock, she heard someone come up behind her.  Glancing over her shoulder she saw Jericho behind her.  She groaned in disgust.

  "Well I'm happy to see you too Red," said Jericho.

  "I'm really not in the mood for... " she started, but Jericho interrupted.

  "Well I can get you in the mood Red," he leered as he moved a little closer.  

  Evie briefly closed her eyes to regain her temper.  "What I _meant, Jericho, was that I am not in the mood for your crap tonight.  So piss off."  She turned to swipe the keycard through the lock again._

  Jericho chuckled.  "What's the matter Red?  Not getting any from Triple H?  Is he withholding because you've been a bad girl?"  He pursed his lips.  "Or does being a bad girl get him excited?"

  She knew he was trying to get a reaction from her.  _So let him have one.  _Still clutching her keycard and bag, she turned to face him.  Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth and let out an ear-piercing scream.

  Jericho clapped his hands over his ears as he took a step back.  A couple doors opened and heads popped out to see what the disturbance was.  One man came out and stood in the hallway, staring at them.  Out of nowhere, one of the hotel security people appeared.

  He looked at Evie in disbelief as the scream finally died down.  "Ma'am?  Are you okay?"

  Evie looked at him.  "Oh thank goodness you're here!" she said with a feigned mixture of fear and relief.  She gestured at Jericho.  "This man tried to molest me as I was trying to get in my room."

  Still bewildered by the scream, and now at the sudden turn of events, Jericho looked from Evie to the security guard.  "Wait," he stammered.  "I never touched her."  Quickly he regained his composure and did some fast thinking.  "All I did was ask her if she needed help with her bag and she screamed."

  The security person looked down at Evie's bag.  "It looks like she doesn't need any assistance."  A stern look came over his face.  "I suggest you go back to your own room sir before I have to call the cops."

  "What?" Jericho bellowed.  "I didn't _do anything_!"

  The security guard held his hand up to stop Jericho from saying anything else.  "Sir, if you don't go back to your room, I'll make sure you _leave this hotel.  Tonight.  Do I make myself clear?"_

  "Yeah.  Yeah, whatever."  Jericho backed away.  He figured it was better to cut his losses now than get thrown out.  Without another word he walked away.  

  Evie thanked the guard.  He made sure she was okay, informed her that if that creep bothered her again, he'd make sure he got thrown out.  As she swiped the key through the lock, he was telling the observers to back in their rooms.

  She closed the door and leaned back against it.  A small smile appeared on her lips.  _That'll teach him not to screw with me.  I told him I wasn't in the mood for his crap, but did he listen?  No._   She dropped her bag on a chair.  _Men.  They never listen.  Her smile disappeared as she thought of Hunter.  __Or talk.  _

  Slowly, she shed her clothes and got ready for bed.  After pulling on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, she hooked her laptop up to the internet connection.  She answered her mail, checked the itinerary for the next two weeks and then surfed the internet for a bit.  When she got tired of that, she closed down the computer and put it aside.  She slid under the blankets and grabbed the remote off the nightstand.  The TV lit up when she pressed the power button and she flicked through the channels to find something to watch.  Her intention was to stay awake until Hunter came back.  She was still mad at him.  She finally settled on an old black and white movie and huddled down under the blanket.  Within an hour, she was asleep.

***************

  Hunter walked in quietly to find t he TV on and Evie asleep.  He smiled as he watched her roll over on her side.  Apparently she had tried to wait up for him.  He was glad she hadn't.  Getting into an argument with her was the last thing he needed .  Especially after what had happened tonight with Shawn.

  He removed his clothes and climbed into the bed beside her.  As he pulled her closer to him, she murmured something he couldn't understand.  Her back was to him.  He buried his face in her hair, inhaling the scent of flowers.  It pushed away the antiseptic smell of hospital that had permeated his senses for the past three hours.  

  Evie stirred and opened her eyes halfway.  She panicked for a half second when she realized that someone was in bed with her, and for another half second thinking it was Jericho.  "Hunter?" 

  "Yeah?" he answered.

  "What time is it?" she asked thickly.

  He glanced at the illuminated numbers of the clock.  "It's after 3 in the morning."

  She yawned, then- "How's Shawn?"

  "Shawn will be okay.  He's a tough S.O.B."   He sighed as he pulled her closer.  "The doctor had removed the glass out of his forehead.  Most of his wounds were superficial, but they were concerned about the impact of his head on the glass.  He had a slight concussion.  So they're keeping him overnight.  Bischoff is sending him home a soon as he's discharged."

  She turned her head slightly.  "How are you?"

  "I'll be okay.  I'm just concerned about him."  He drew in another breath, her hair gently tickling his face.  

  "Are they going to be able to find out who did this to him?"

  "I dunno Evie.  I don't want to think about it right now."  He grew quiet or a few minutes, then he spoke up again.  "Look, I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier.  I just wanted to get to Shawn."

  "You really pissed me off Hunter. I was planning on waiting up for you, but..."

  He chuckled.  "Yeah I kinda figured that when I came in and the TV was on but you were asleep."

  "Just as well I wasn't awake.  I probably would have let you have it," she said quietly.

  "I said I was sorry.  And I am."  He lifted his head just enough to place a soft kiss on her neck.

  She sighed in resignation.  "All right."

  His head fell back on the pillow.  "G'night Evie."  
  "Good night Hunter," she responded softly.

  Inside, Evie knew there was more to the whole situation with Shawn than he was letting on.  He didn't talk about it though.  She was starting to wonder if he was involved in the whole thing in some way.  In fact, she was starting to wonder about Hunter all together.  He was slowly turning into someone she didn't know. 

  She continued to work over the thought as her eyes drifted shut.  _I'll just have to keep a closer eye on him, she thought before she fell asleep._

****A/N:  Thanks for the reviews folks!  They are great to read!  Just a quick note to let you know that I may be posting late next time.  My husband's uncle passed away this morning.  I'm not sure what the arrangements are going to be for this, but rest assured, I will post the next chapter as soon as I can.   Thanks again!


	22. The Truth Sometimes Hurts

  "In case all you jackasses haven't heard, welcome to Monday Night JERICHO!"  Jericho spun around slowly, arms open wide.  "As of this very moment, this is my show.  Now I know you are all wondering why I came to RAW.  Well, Eric Bischoff is a genius.  He knows the difference between a superstar and a loser."

  He smirked.  "Such as, the superstar being– me and the losers are all you ass clowns.  He knows the difference between a superstar and a washed up has-been like Ric Flair.  And Flair in his prime, didn't have half the talent I do."

  Before Jericho could say another word, Hunter's music hit and he came down the ramp and rolled into the ring.  He stood up and directly got in Jericho's face.

  "Ya know Jericho, I don't give a flying crap why you're here.  There are two things I know; one, Shawn was attacked last week and that person hasn't been found yet."

  "The other thing is, Jericho, that you are a bitter little man.  Ever since WrestleMania, I'm sure you've been trying to get even with me.  As a matter of fact, I know you've been harassing my assistant again."

 Jerry Lawler looked at J.R.  "Have you seen Triple H's assistant J.R.?  WOW!  What a looker!"

  J.R. shook his head.  "Yes I've seen the young lady."

  Lawler spoke up again.  "I can understand why Jericho would be harassing her.  I'd harass her too."

  "And she'd probably belt you if you did.  You know what she did to Chris Jericho on SmackDown."

  Hunter continued his speech.  "But, what better way of getting back at me than attacking Shawn."

  Jericho laughed.  "You're the one who pedigreed him in this very ring two weeks ago, you cerebral ass."

  "I pedigreed Shawn for his own good.  I still consider him my best friend.  But you know Jericho, I don't believe you did it."  Hunter shook his head.  "You don't have the balls.  I am not leaving this arena until I find out who attacked Shawn."  Hunter rolled out of the ring and walked backstage.

  "Good luck solving your little mystery Triple H," Jericho sarcastically called after him.  _And while you're off taking care of your business, I have my own to finish with your assistant._

***********

  Back in Hunter's dressing room, Evie cringed at the sight of Chris Jericho on the monitor.  As if things weren't bad enough all ready, now he had come over to RAW.  

  "Great.  Now I have to deal with his crap as well as Hunter's.  I do NOT need this."  She flopped down on the sofa.  "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

  She watched Hunter say his piece and leave the ring.  He had been preoccupied for most of the week with catching Shawn's attacker.  She had kept an eye on him most of the time.  Occasionally, she would notice him smiling about something; it was an evil, cold grin.  She kept wondering what he was up to, but he wasn't telling her a thing.  She had spoken to Shawn once since that night.  She asked him if he had seen anything at all.  He said no he hadn't and told her again to watch herself around Hunter.  The man could be ruthless when he wanted.  She promised him she would.

  When she turned her attention back to the monitor, she noticed that Jericho had left the ring and there was a match underway.

  The door to the room opened and Hunter came in.  He wore a scowl on his face.  She sat up as he walked across the room and picked up the sledgehammer he had placed next to his bag earlier.

  He looked at her.  "You stay here.  Jericho's running around and I don't want him near you."

  "What are you doing with that?" 

  He didn't answer, but left the room, closing the door behind him.

  "Damn him," she muttered.  "Why do I even bother asking?  And why do I bother coming when all I do is sit in the freakin' dressing room?"  She threw up her hands.  "And why am I talking to myself?"  She stood up and turned off the monitor, then went into the bathroom.  She was washing her hands when she heard the door open.  Thinking it may be Hunter, she walked back out to the sitting area and came face to face with Jericho.

  "Oh damn," she muttered.

  "Hello Red," he smirked.  "I told you that you can't avoid me.  I'll always be around."  He held out his arms.  "And now I'm here, on RAW, permanently."

  "Gee Jericho.  The excitement is just so overwhelming.  I don't know if I can control myself," Evie responded sarcastically.

  Jericho moved closer to her.  "And I don't know if I can control myself around you."

  "What the hell are you talking about?"

  "The million dollar question!"  He kept moving closer to her, causing her to back towards the bathroom.  "Well Red, I told you I had other plans for you."

  The implication was not lost on her.  "You so much as lay a finger on me, you will regret it for the rest of your life."  She slowly started moving around the side to avoid going back into the bathroom.  It was cramped in there and she wouldn't have enough space to defend herself if she needed.  And by the looks of Jericho, she would need to.  

  "I might regret it, but hell, I'd regret it even more if I didn't do it."  He noticed her glancing towards the door.  "Oh and don't bother looking for Hunter to rescue you.  He's too busy looking for the person that jumped Shawn."

  She slid around Jericho's side as he lunged for her.  Her foot came out and caught him in the side just under his ribcage.  The contact sent a jolt of pain through him.  He gasped, but quickly recouped and threw himself at her.  Evie made it to the door, but before she could get it open, Jericho wrapped his arms around her from the back.  He held her tightly to him.

  "Too late Red," he whispered hotly.  She could feel his breath on her cheek.

  Her hands came up and clutched at his arms, but instead of trying to pry them off, she pushed herself back against him, lifting her feet off the floor, and then forward to gain some momentum.  In a sudden movement, the back of her head slammed into his face.  She heard a pop and Jericho's arms loosened their grip.  Evie lowered her mouth and bit down.  Hard.  

  Jericho yelped and let go of her.  She turned around to see what she had done.  Blood was running down his face from his nose and she had to smother a laugh.  He glared at her then reached for her again.  She leaned into him, latching onto one of his arms, bent down taking him with her and tossed him.  He rolled over her back and onto the floor with a thud.  Unfortunately, he was blocking the door.  

  Evie quickly grabbed both his arms and pulled him away from the door.  Carefully she stepped around him and just as she was about to open the door, he grabbed her around the ankles and toppled her into the door.  She hit her head, which stunned her for a minute.  Jericho used that minute to pull her even with him and straddle her.  He used his knees to pin her arms to her sides.

  "No," she gasped. 

  He grinned insanely as blood dripped off his face and onto hers.  His hands ripped open her button down shirt, exposing her bra.  He slid one hand over the soft flesh.  She clenched her eyes shut, trying to force back a wave of nausea.

  "You fucking bastard!  GET OFF OF ME!"

  He still said nothing as he leaned down to kiss the tender skin, leaving behind smears of blood.  She retched at the feeling of his mouth on her.  She wriggled beneath him to try and throw him off balance, but he was heavy.  She stopped when she realized he was enjoying watching her struggle.  

  "You're not going anywhere Red," he whispered.  His fingers caressed her breasts on the outside of her bra.  "You see, I think you want this more than you're willing to admit.  I think you need someone who's not a has-been like Triple H.  I think you need someone like me."

  Her fingers dug into the sides of her own legs as she felt him run his hands over the fabric.  Taking a deep breath, she was about to let out a loud scream when he suddenly stopped and climbed off her.

  "But not tonight," he said as he stood up and backed towards the door.

  Evie scuttled backwards on her arms and legs until she hit the sofa.  Quickly she stood up and adjusted her bra, then wrapped her shirt around her.  She watched him as he reached for the doorknob. 

  He wiped the blood off his face with his shirt and opened the door.  "I'll see you soon sweetheart," he said as he left.

  She said nothing, but followed him out into the hall. A hot swoop of anger filled her as she thought about him touching her.  She let out a growl and started running towards him.  When she was close enough, she launched herself at his legs and brought him down hard enough to knock the wind out of him.  

  As he rolled over, she smacked him hard across the face.  "If you ever touch me again, I will kill you," she spat out, then kicked him in the crotch for good measure.  She walked away as he rolled on the floor in pain.

  Once she was in the dressing room, she leaned against the now closed door to gather her composure.  Once she had, she went into the bathroom to wash off the blood he had left on her and removed what was left of her shirt.  She discarded it in the trashcan and took out a t-shirt from Hunter's bag to wear.

  When she had calmed down, she turned the monitor back on.  Within minutes, she became enraged again, only this time her anger was directed at Hunter.

*************

  While Hunter was looking for Shawn's attacker, Bischoff was on the phone with someone.

  "So you like surprises right?"  He paused while the other person answered.  "Well wait and see what kind of surprise I have for Triple H."  Bischoff disconnected the call and headed out to the ring.  

  Once he was in the ring, he started to ask Hunter to come on out.  Before he could complete the sentence, Hunter's music came up and out came Hunter.  

  Bischoff told Hunter he had set up a satellite feed from San Antonio and up came Shawn Michaels on the Titan Tron. 

  Hunter spoke up.  "So how're you doing Shawn?"

  "Better than expected I guess."

  "Look, I'm sorry about what happened... "

  Shawn waved a hand to cut him off.  "It's cool man.  Don't worry about it."

  Bischoff interrupted.  "All right, hurry it up you two."

  "You know, I've been investigating this all night and haven't come up with anything.  Did you see the guy who jumped you?" Hunter asked.

  Shawn shook his head.  "Nah.  I didn't see they guy because I was jumped from behind."  He smiled tightly.  "But the police sent me the footage and they might figure out who did this."   The footage ran, but it was blurry.  "With the technology around today we can get a closer look though."  They ran it again and the figure at the bottom right-hand corner resembled a familiar figure.  They closed in on that corner and removed the blurriness and the figure came in clear.  It was Hunter.

  Hunter grinned.  "So you found out it was me that attacked you.  I'm impressed.  And I'm glad you found out."

  Shawn dropped a challenge to Hunter, who burst out laughing.  

  "What are you gonna do?  Talk me to death?  I mean. Face it Shawn, you can't wrestle anymore.  I will break you.  What are you gonna do when you can't hold your son or wife anymore?"  
  "Hunter, I know I'm not what I used to be.  I know I'm not the showstopper anymore, but it's time for me to fight.  At SummerSlam I will walk to that ring, not to wrestle you, but to fight you."

  The Titan Tron faded out.  Hunter shook his head as he left the ring and headed back to his dressing room.

*************

  Evie's back was to the door when Hunter came in.  She was still staring at the monitor even though it was showing nothing but snow.  

  "You ready to go?" he asked casually.  When she didn't respond, he walked over to her.  "I asked if you were ready to go."

  She turned around to face him.  His eyes widened a bit in surprise at the look on her face.  Her features could have been set in stone.  Her green eyes had become cold.

  "What's up with you?" he asked.

  "You lied to me," she responded in a frozen tone.

  "You just figured that out?"

  She glared at him.  "I knew that something was going on, but couldn't quite put my finger on it." 

  He furrowed his brow.  "Business is business Evie.  I told you that.  So don't get all pissy and self-righteous with me."  
  "I don't give a damn that it was 'business'.  You lied to me when I asked you if you knew who did it.  You told me you didn't know."  She paused to let him say something and when he didn't, she continued.  "What you did to that man was sick.  It was disgusting."

  "I did it to get the point across to Shawn that I am the one in the spotlight now!  He is not going to come in here and take away what I've worked for since he's been gone!"  He got right in Evie's face.  "So don't you tell me what is sick and disgusting.  I did what I had to do to get the message delivered."

  She didn't back away, but met his gaze.  "You and Davis, birds of a feather."

  "I am nothing like Davis and you know it," he replied hotly.

  Evie's eyebrow shot up.  "No?  Let's see, Davis used his strength and power to keep me in control, to deliver a message to me that I was weak.  Or so he thought.  You walk around here using your power and strength to show Shawn that you're in control.  You have the power around here now and he's the weak one.  Some scary similarities there."

  Hunter was almost nose to nose with Evie.  "That scares you doesn't it?  The fact that I could turn on you if I wanted."

  "You can do anything you have a mind to Hunter.  But I don't' take that crap anymore.  As I told Jericho earlier and I'm telling you now, you so much as lay a hand on me when you're angry, I'll kill you."

  She said this so vehemently and coldly, that it astonished Hunter.  For the first time, he noticed that she was wearing one of his t-shirts instead of the button-down she had on when they had arrived.  As he looked closer, he noticed a bit of dried blood on her cheek and neck.  His temper started rising even farther.  "What did Jericho do to you?" 

  "You aren't the only one who had a target tonight Hunter."  

  Hunter clenched his fists.  "What did he do?" he bit out.

  "What do you think he did Hunter?  You think he came in here for a nice little conversation?" she spat out. 

  The look on Hunter's face was one of pure outrage.  "Don't tell me he tried to force himself on you."

  "He managed to get my shirt open, but didn't get any farther than that."

  "He touched you?"  Hunter's rage shot up even farther when she nodded her head.  

  She realized that he was deflecting the conversation to Jericho and she did a quick about face.  "But what he did to me is no worse than you lying to me."

  "How the hell can it not be worse?  He laid his hands on you."

  Evie smiled coldly.  "At least he was honest about his intentions Hunter."

  "Dammit Evie!  I told you, business is business!  You're not going to let this go are you?"

  She poked him in the chest to emphasize her point.  "I'm pissed off at you for deliberately lying to me!"

  "Because I knew you wouldn't understand why I did the things I did!  You think that this business is easy?  It took me a long time to get where I am and I am NOT giving that up for anyone.  Not Shawn.  Not Jericho…"

  "Not me either," she interrupted.  Hunter started to open his mouth to respond but she talked him down.  "I know you've never made any sort of commitment to me beyond the fact that you're attracted to me.  But if you're going to push away everyone out of jealousy, fear and paranoia, you're going to be a very lonely man Hunter."

  Hunter was about to reply when there was a knock at the door.  He went to open it and found Eric Bischoff on the other side.  "What do you want Bischoff?"  

  The other man strode into the room, ignoring Hunter and stopped in front of Evie.  "It's come to my attention that you attacked Chris Jericho earlier.  I'm afraid I can't have that going on around here."

  "Wait just a second," Hunter interjected.  "He attacked Evie first."

  "He told me that Evie attacked him," Bischoff replied as he looked at Hunter pointedly.  "Of course, why would I take the word of a liar over that of Chris Jericho's?"

  Evie spoke up.  "He did attack me first Mr. Bischoff… "

  Bischoff interrupted.  "However it happened, you bloodied his nose, bit his arm, knocked him down, slapped his face threatened to kill him and kicked him in the nuts.  I'd call that an attack."  

  Evie caught sight of Hunter's face over Bischoff's shoulder.  He had put a hand over his mouth to stifle the laugh that was threatening to explode out of his mouth.

  Bischoff continued.  "So in light of these… events, you will be facing Chris Jericho in a one-on-one.  If he wins, you become Jericho's personal assistant.  If you win, you will remain Triple H's assistant."  He looked her over appreciatively.  His voice dropped to a whisper as he leaned closer to Evie.  "Of course, if you want me to change my mind about the whole thing, you can come see me in my hotel room later tonight."  As he pulled back, he winked at her.

  Evie wore a look of disgust on her face in response to Bischoff's suggestion.  "I don't know what would be worse.  Being Jericho's assistant or being in a hotel room with you."

  Bischoff's face flushed in annoyance.  He pointed a finger in Evie's face.  "You better watch yourself or you'll be ass out on the street."  He turned to look at Hunter.  "And by the way Triple H, if you interfere, she automatically loses the match."  Bischoff stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

  "Shit," Evie spat out as she sat down on the sofa.  "How the hell am I gonna pull this off?"  She looked up at Hunter who was shaking with suppressed laughter.  "Care to explain what's so funny?"

  Hunter took a breath and wiped his eyes.  "I'm not laughing at the match thing.  I'm laughing at the thought of you doing all that Bischoff said you did to Jericho."  He wiped his eyes again.  "Wanna tell me what happened?"

  She explained to him what took place between her and Jericho.  He kept his anger under control as Evie described the way Jericho had touched her.  Jericho would get what was coming to him.  Hunter would make sure of that.  He sat next to her as she finished talking.

  "Well, I guess you're gonna have to learn a few wrestling moves before you get in the ring with Jericho," he said as he leaned back.

  "I feel so stupid.  He was deliberately provoking me so he could get this set up."  She flung her hands up in disgust.  "I'm dead."

  "Nah.  You'll be okay."

  "Hunter, I have no wrestling training or experience.  How am I supposed to do this?"

  He smiled at her.  "I'll help you, but first we call a truce okay?"

  Evie watched him warily.  "What kind of truce are you talking about?"

  "That you stop bringing up the way I treated Shawn.  At least until this thing with Jericho is over.  Then you can go back to nagging me."

  "Nagging you?  I do not nag Hunter.  I needle," she said with a hint of amusement.

  He sighed in exasperation.  "Do we have a deal or not?"

  "Fine.  I'll stop yelling at you if you help me," she said as she stuck out her hand. 

  Hunter shook his head.  "Oh no.  There's not going to be any handshaking here."  

  Before Evie could ask what he meant, he had leaned over and pulled her to him.  He bent his head towards hers and kissed her thoroughly.  When he pulled his lips away from hers, she was panting slightly.

  "I think I like that better than a handshake," she quipped breathlessly.

  "There's more where that came from, but only if you come back to the hotel with me."  He smiled suggestively at her. 

  She decided that she could put aside their differences.  At least until after her match with Jericho.  She disengaged herself from his embrace.  "So what are we waiting for?"

  They quickly gathered up their things and left.

A/N:  Thanks again for the reviews and the sympathies.  Both are greatly appreciated.  I know this is posted earlier than usual, but I finished it quicker than I thought I would.  I hope you all enjoy it!  Slainte!

    
 


	23. Bumps and Bruises

  Evie lay on her stomach with her head facing the window.  Early morning light was just beginning to filter into the room through the opening in the curtains. Turning her head on the pillow, she saw the man lying across from her.  She watched Hunter as he slept.  His chest rose and fell with every breath.  His dark blond hair was strewn across the pillow, a few strands falling across his face.  One arm was above his head, the other closest to her, lay across his muscled stomach.  The thin white sheet had slipped down to his waist, revealing even more of his lightly tanned skin.  Her gaze traveled lower and saw his long legs outlined by the covering.  She put out her hand and touched his forearm, feeling the warmth and curve of it underneath her fingertips. Gently her fingers traveled up his forearm and over his biceps, lightly tracing the veins underneath his skin.  He stirred at the sensation and she drew her hand away.  

  Instead, she contented her self with simply looking at him.  After they had returned to their hotel room, he made good on his promise to give her more than just a kiss.  Her pulse quickened as she recalled what he had done to her last night.  His animal-like intensity was inexorable.  It was almost frightening the way it overwhelmed her, but in the same sense it was exciting.  His touch could reduce her to a quivering mass of flesh.  The way he kissed her...  She sighed as she rolled onto her back.  This man had taken hold of her in a way that no other ever had.  It scared her.  

  Evie hadn't been wrong when she told him that she knew he hadn't made any sort of commitment to her beyond the fact that he found her attractive.  She didn't expect him to.  She had told herself going into this, that there was a strong possibility that things wouldn't work out relationship-wise.  But there was always that chance that they would.

  _Sometimes, the best thing to do is accept things as they are_, she thought.  _Because that might be all you get._

  Pushing the thoughts out of her mind, she closed her eyes.  She was still tired from everything that had happened last night.  Slowly Evie drifted back to sleep.

*************

 Hunter rolled over onto his right side and extended an arm to pull Evie closer to him.  His hand encountered skin, and he opened his eyes to see that it was on her backside.  She had rolled over onto her stomach and the sheet had slid down to reveal her buttocks.  Instead of pulling her to him, he ran his hand over the curve of her flesh.  His hand continued to caress her and she stirred.  He watched her eyes open and focus.  She looked confused for a second, but then opened her eyes wider as she realized where she was.  He continued to gaze at her.

  "What?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep.

  "Nothing.  Can't I look at you?"

  Evie didn't respond as she tried to tug the sheet up, but it was impeded by his hand.  She pulled harder and then realized it was futile when he pulled it back down.

  "Do you mind?" she asked quietly.

  "Yeah I do," Hunter responded as he let go of the sheet.  Mentally he laughed at her sudden modesty.  "All of a sudden you're concerned about covering up in front of me?"  He reached out to touch her again.

  Evie rolled away from him, taking the sheet with her.  "Why would I be concerned?"

  "You tell me.  You sure weren't concerned about it last night."

 She sat up, wrapping the sheet around her.  "That was last night Hunter," she said, grinning slyly as her eyes raked over his naked body.  

  The white sheets set off the golden cast of his skin.  Strands of his hair fell over his face in disarray.  He reached up to push them back and she watched the movement of the muscles in his arm.  Her eyes traveled down over his chest and followed the line from hip to thigh, over his long legs and back up again.

  "How can I convince you to take that off?" he asked as he gestured to the sheet that enveloped her body.

  Evie simply smiled as she started to slide off the bed.  Hunter shook his head and lunged for her.  His fingers latched onto the sheet and tried to pull her back onto the bed.  Evie laughed and let the sheet unravel as she stood up.  

  Hunter sucked in a breath at the sight of her nakedness.  He felt himself grow excited as she stood there, staring at him with the barest hint of a grin on her lips.  "You better get back in this bed," he growled.

  "Nope," she said as she stepped away from the sheet that was now pooled at her feet.  She headed towards the bathroom.

  "Damn you woman!  I said get back in this bed!"

  The only response he got was the closing of the bathroom door.  He lay back on the bed with a groan and a smile.  When they had returned to the room last night, he had felt the urgent need to erase the memory of Jericho's hands on her skin.  Without so much as a warning, he had stripped her and had her on the bed within minutes.  He had started out slowly, teasingly and then at her urging, he intensified his efforts.  He made sure she shouted his name more than a few times before he was finished.  He found her intoxicating, which made it impossible to resist the temptation of flesh.  No matter what kind of mood he was in.  He had done anything and everything to rid both of them of the thought of Jericho touching her.

  _Jericho__…  __I owe him a severe beating.  Hunter was slightly frustrated at the fact that he was not allowed to interfere in the match between Evie and Jericho.  As tough as Evie was, Jericho could be ruthless when he wanted; especially when he wanted something from someone.  The trick was to have Evie come out on top without it looking like Hunter had interfered.  Rolling over on his stomach, he let out a sigh of irritation.  His mind continued to work over the problem during the course of the day._

*********

  They had arrived early at the arena to practice a bit before everyone else got there.  Evie had changed into a pair of leggings, one of Hunter's signature t-shirts and her running shoes.  She knotted the t-shirt so it wouldn't flap around and get caught on anything.  

  Hunter lifted the rope for her to climb in.  He followed after.  "There's not a whole lot we can get through today.  Best thing is to learn a few moves to counter some of the things that Jericho might do."  He grinned.  "You ready for this?"

  "Not really, but let's go anyway."

  Over the course of the next hour or so, Hunter showed her how to fall without hurting herself too much.  He also instructed her in a few rudimentary moves.  He was surprised at how fast she picked them up.  He also had to bite back a laugh when she took her first bump.

  Evie lay there, trying not to wince as she breathed.  Hunter stood over her.  "You okay?"

  "That is freakin' hard," she said as she thumped the mat with her fist.  "I don't know how you do it night after night."

  "I've been doing it for years, so it's second nature.  It's gonna hurt for a while til you get used to it."

  She laughed weakly.  "I don't plan on becoming a wrestler Hunter."

  He helped her up and they continued.  After another hour, they called it quits.  Hunter helped her out of the ring and back behind the curtain.  "May as well head back to the hotel," he said.  "You can shower and rest up there."

  Evie winced as she got into the car.  Her entire back ached, along with her arms and neck.  Hunter had worked her over good.  She closed her eyes as she leaned her head back against the headrest.  Hunter got them back to their room.  He ran a shower for Evie as she slowly peeled off her clothes.  He left her alone while she showered and packed is duffel bag for tonight.  He heard the shower shut off and then quiet.  After a couple minutes, Evie emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her torso.  She was slowly walking towards the bed.  Carefully, she sat down on the edge.

  "Hunter, it's a damn good thing I like you so much."

  He looked at her.  "Yeah?  Why's that?"

  "Because I sure as hell wouldn't be doing this for anyone else," she responded as she scooted back onto the bed and lay on her back.

  "You want anything?" he asked.

  "Yeah.  Some cold water and about 2 bottles of Tylenol," she said as she smiled.

  He studied her closely.  "Maybe you should stay here tonight instead of going with me."

  Evie's eyes lit up.  "I have no problem with that.  Besides, I would be nowhere near Jericho tonight."

  "True.  And with  the way you feel, that's probably a good thing."  He pulled a bottle of Tylenol out of her suitcase and set it on the nightstand.  "You want some water?"

  She nodded as she opened the bottle and took out two pills.  He brought her a bottle of water from the little refrigerator that was in the room.

  "Thanks," she said as she clicked the cap off and took a drink to wash down the pills.

  "I'll be back as soon as I can.  Don't hurt yourself," he teased.

  Evie stuck her tongue out at him as he picked up his duffel bag and headed out of the room.  

***************

  Hunter and The Rock got into a scuffle at the beginning of the show, which culminated in an eight man tag team match with Hunter and the Un-Americans against The Rock, Booker T, the Undertaker and Goldust.  Hunter found out that Chris Jericho had a match against Ric Flair that night as well.  Jericho was paired up with Big Show , while Flair was paired up with Bubba Ray Dudley.  Hunter smiled at the thought of someone beating the crap out of Jericho.  

  He watched the match on the monitor in his dressing room.  Flair and Bubba gave as good as they got, but with Jericho's track record of cheating, Bubba was on the receiving end of a low blow ended up in the Walls of Jericho and Jericho got the win.  Flair, mad as hell that he lost, let loose on Jericho after the match.  They went at each other for a minute or two, then Flair pulled down Jericho's pants, did a figure four on him and left the ring.

  Backstage, Coach got a word with Jericho.  Jericho told Coach that next week his band, Fozzy, will be playing on RAW.  He went on to berate Flair for a minute or two and finally challenged him for SummerSlam.

  Hunter was struck by an idea as he half-listened to Jericho's ranting.  Bischoff said that Hunter couldn't interfere in Evie and Jericho's match.  He never said anything about anyone else.  Hunter smirked as he left his dressing room.

  He found Flair in his locker room.  "Hey Ric, can I talk to you for a minute?"

  Flair looked up.  "Sure Hunter.  What  can I do for you?"

  Hunter closed the door behind him.  "Well, I need a favor actually."

  "Yeah?  What kind of favor?"

  Hunter smiled.  "How would you like to help me out and piss Jericho off at the same time?"

  A huge grin spread over Flair's face.  "Sure.  What did you have in mind?"

**********

  Evie was on the floor of Hunter's dressing room.  She was warming up before her match with Jericho.  Hunter had gotten her in the ring every day they had a show over the past week.  He had worn her out with all the stuff he showed her, but she figured that she could handle Jericho.  At least she hoped she could.  She was a bit miffed that Hunter couldn't help her out with this, but he had told her that he had arranged for a little surprise for Jericho during the match.  While she stretched, she watched Hunter on the monitor.  He was in the ring with some papers in his hand.

  "Nine times out of ten, what goes on in this ring is business.  Except this time.  At SummerSlam, the Heartbreak Kid versus The Game, it is personal.  But as much as I wanna fight Shawn at SummerSlam, if he doesn't take care of business, there won't be a match."

  Hunter continued.  "I have the contracts that need to be signed by Shawn.  It states here that I can't be  held responsible when Shawn is crippled.  I don't want be sued for what I'm gonna do to HBK."

  He walked around the ring a couple times before he spoke again.  "Tonight, however, it's going to be The Game against The Rock.  The title won't be on the line, but The Rock's ass will.  You see, Bischoff made this a no DQ match.  I'm going to send a message to Shawn through The Rock.  But I will do you a favor Brock Lesnar.  I'll be leaving him a little piece of Rocky for you.  And when you show up as the WWE champ next week here on RAW, I will be waiting for you."

  Chris Jericho's music started up and Jericho came out to the ring.  He grabbed a mic.  "Oh I'm sorry Triple H.  Did I interrupt your little speech?"

  Hunter started to remind Jericho of WrestleMania, but Jericho cut him off.  "I'm not out here to argue.  I came out to agree with you.  You and I have a lot in common.  We share an intense hatred of each other and at SummerSlam, we are both facing a couple of washed up has-beens."  Jericho smirked.  "Yeah we have a lot in common except for the fact that I am more talented."

  Jericho paced around the ring while he talked.  My band Fozzy will perform tonight in front of all these jackasses," he said as he pointed to the crowd.  The crowd started chanting that Fozzy sucked.  Jericho turned back to Hunter.  "Well, maybe we aren't that much alike Triple H.  I do have the easier opponent at SummerSlam.  As a matter of fact... "

  Jericho was cut off when Flair came out of nowhere and nailed Jericho with a garbage can.  Flair turned the can upside down and put it over Jericho.  Flair went backstage, followed shortly by Hunter. 

 Terri stopped Flair and interviewed him.  

  "Terri, let me tell you something.  I am totally focused on Jericho!  I will face him at SummerSlam and he won't know what the hell hit him!"

  Jericho suddenly appeared and attacked Flair with a garbage can and busted his forehead wide open.

***********

  Hunter entered his dressing room and noticed Evie on the floor.  "You almost ready?"  Evie nodded as she stretched her legs again.  "Good.  Cause you're up soon."  He sat down on the sofa and watched her.  

  She turned so she was facing him.  "Did you come up with anything?"  She knew he had been working on a way to help her out without any obvious interference on his part.  

  "Yeah I did.  If everything goes the way I planned, you should come out on top," he responded.  "No pun intended."

  Evie smiled at the remark.  "So how are you planning on pulling this off?"

  "I don't wanna say too much, but look for Ric to show up 'unexpectedly'.

  "Ah," she said as she understood.  She stood up as someone knocked on the door.  She opened it to find Eric Bischoff on the other side, holding some papers. 

  "Where's Triple H?" he asked.

  Evie held the door open to let him in.  Bischoff strode over to Hunter and handed him the papers.  

  "Shawn faxed these over.  They're all signed and everything is set for SummerSlam."  Bischoff looked at Hunter.  "You know, it's my ass if something happens to Shawn.  If we get sued, they won't go after Vince Mc Mahon, they'll go after me."

  Hunter eyed him.  "That's your problem Bischoff.  The only thing I'm concerned about is crippling Shawn at SummerSlam."

  Bischoff's eyes slid from Hunter to Evie and back to Hunter.  "I think you should be more concerned about your assistant."

  Hunter stood up and positioned himself right in front of Bischoff.  He stuck his face as close to Bischoff's as possible.  "I think you should be concerned about leaving this room in one piece," he growled.

  Bischoff backed up and left without saying another word.  Hunter watched him leave and then turned his attention to getting ready for his match with The Rock.

  As he changed, Evie watched the monitor with trepidation.  She was a bit nervous about the whole match.  She had been in tight spots before and had managed fine, but this was in front of a live audience.  She closed her eyes to calm the butterflies that had taken up residence in her stomach.  She heard Hunter come back in from the bathroom.

  "How much longer?" she asked.  

  Hunter gestured towards the monitor.  On screen was Jericho's band Fozzy.  "After this crap Jericho calls music."  

  Evie opened her eyes and saw Jericho finishing up a song.  The fans booed them as loudly as possible.  Jericho spoke up.

  "Yeah?  Well you all SUCK and just for that, we're gonna play another song!"

  Flair came running out from backstage and proceeded to dismantle the set, throwing around whatever he could lay his hands on.  The rest of the band disappeared as Flair chased Jericho to the ring.

  "Let's go," Hunter said quietly.

  Evie stood up and followed him out to the curtain.  As soon as Hunter's music hit, they walked out and down the ramp.  As they made their way to the ring, J.R. and Jerry Lawler piped up from the announce table.

  "Ladies and gentlemen, the outcome of this match will determine the fate of Triple H's assistant Evie.  Chris Jericho has harassed this woman since he aligned himself with Stephanie McMahon back in February of this year."  J.R. turned to his announce partner.  "Well King, it looks like Bischoff has sunk to a new low."

  Jerry Lawler looked at J.R. in astonishment.  "How can you talk about the general manager that way J.R.?  He's a genius."

  "Genius my foot.  That man has put Triple H's assistant in a match with Chris Jericho.  That woman has no wrestling training whatsoever.  It's sick.  Bischoff and Jericho are sick men."

  "It's her fault J.R.  She attacked Jericho a couple of weeks ago.  Did you see what she did to him?  His nose was dripping blood everywhere.  And that bite mark on his arm?  Not to mention that she kicked him in the family jewels…"

  J.R. cut Lawler off.  "I talked to the young lady and from what she told me, Jericho had attacked her first.  Knowing Jericho, I'm inclined to believe her more than him."

  "Well you can't tell me she doesn't know how to defend herself," responded Lawler. 

  They turned their attention to the ring as Evie and Hunter hopped up on the apron.  Jericho was lurking on the outside of the ring.  When he caught Evie's eye, he grinned maliciously.  

  Hunter pulled her close to him.  "Remember, watch for Flair, but don't let it distract you from that jerk off."

  She nodded as he rolled out of the ring and went over to the announce table.  

  Jericho climbed back in as the music faded out and the ref told him he wanted a clean match.  Jericho snorted as he circled Evie.  When he finally lunged for her, she grabbed his right arm as he reached for her and twisted it counterclockwise and down.  As he yelped, he somehow turned in to her, his left arm swung up and caught her in a headlock.  Evie grabbed his hair at his forehead and yanked it back and down.  Her leg came up as she pulled his head back and caught him off balance.  He fell to the mat on his back.  Quickly, Evie stomped on his left knee.  While he rolled to that side to clutch it, she came around and delivered a kick to his lower back.  

  When she moved in for another kick, Jericho's right arm shot out and he grabbed her around the ankle and pulled hard.  She fell across him and he rolled so that he was on top of her to pin her.  The ref started the three count, but Jericho let her go and stood up.  Evie got to her feet and they circled each other again.  

  "What's the matter Red?  Afraid of me?"

  Evie smirked.  "I'm not afraid of you."

  "You should be.  When I get done with you, you'll be mine."

  Evie said nothing in response as he rushed towards her.  She ducked and turned as he bounced off the ropes and came back towards her.  She delivered a clothesline to him, but he got right back up and went for her again.  Another clothesline and he was up and at her again.  This time he tackled her midsection and knocked both of them to the mat.  He sat on her and slapped her across the face twice, drawing blood from a corner of her mouth.  Evie twisted her hips, heaved her legs up and managed to throw him off.  As he rolled she delivered a chop to his chest.  

  Both of them were on their feet and at each other again.  He whipped her into the ring post and proceeded to press her back against it while he talked trash.  She punched him in the stomach and when he bent over in reaction, she brought her knee up and smashed it into his face.  He grabbed his face in pain and backed up a bit.  Evie leaned back on the ropes for support and shoved Jericho down with her foot.  She dropped with him to the mat and rolled him up in a school boy pin, but Jericho managed to kick out by two.  

  They went back and forth for a couple more minutes exchanging blows and taunts.  Evie was surprised she had managed to last this long with him.  Jericho locked up with her again and as the ref pried them apart, Jericho knocked the ref to the ground, stunning him.  He looked down at the ref and then at Evie.  A depraved smile appeared on his face.  As he moved towards her, a cheer erupted from the crowd.  Flair was running down the ramp to the ring to distract Jericho.  He got up on the apron as Jericho headed for him.  Flair grabbed Jericho's head and bounced it off the ropes as he dropped to the floor.  The force of the blow made Jericho stumble back.  Evie wasted no time in rolling him up in another school boy.  Flair quickly revived the ref who noticed that Jericho was pinned and delivered a three count.  As soon as the bell had rung, Evie let go of Jericho and slid out of the ring.  

  Hunter came up alongside her and helped her up the ramp and through the curtain.  Once they had made it to his dressing room, Evie collapsed on the sofa.

  "Remind me not to ever do anything like that again," she said breathlessly.  

  Hunter smiled as he left the room and came back in a few minutes with a medic.  He waited while Evie's bleeding mouth was cleaned up and the rest of her was checked over.  She only had a few bumps and bruises.  Nothing serious.  The medic left as son as he was finished.

  Evie stood up, wincing slightly as she did.  "Too bad we can't leave."

  "Yeah, my match is up next.  I'm gone get a couple of security guards to hang out while I'm gone."  

  Evie nodded as she headed into the bathroom.  Hunter opened the door to leave when Ric showed up.

  "How is she?" Ric asked.

  "She's fine Ric.  Nothing broken."

  Ric grinned.  "Man you should have seen Jericho after you guys left the ring.  He was furious, so of course he went after me.  He should know better than to try and take out the dirtiest player in the game!"

  Hunter chuckled.  "Thanks for your help Ric.  We both appreciate it."

  "Hell Hunter, I don't think she needed much help.  You weren't kidding when you said she could handle herself."

  "Yeah she can be a firecracker.  Can you do me a favor and stay here til I get a couple security guards to keep an eye on her?"

  Ric nodded.  "Sure thing.  And good luck!"

  Hunter left and Ric made himself comfortable on the sofa while he waited for the security guards to show up.  He looked up when he heard a gasp.  Evie was standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

  "You startled me Ric."

  "Sorry about that.  Hunter asked me to stick around until his security guards got here."  He looked her over.  "You okay?"

  Evie smiled wearily.  "Yeah, just a little sore is all."

  "I'm surprised you lasted that long in the ring.  I mean, you don't have any formal wrestling training do you?"

  Evie shook her head.  "Hunter helped me out a bit but there's not a whole hell of a lot you can learn in such a short time."

  Ric opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock at the door.  It was the two security guards, letting Evie know they were there.  Ric promptly left after saying goodbye to her and she settled down on the sofa to watch Hunter's match.  Before she could get comfortable, there was another knock at the door.  She yelled for them to come in.

  Shawn came through the door and closed it behind him.

  "What are you doing here?" she asked incredulously.

  Shawn smiled.  "Thought I'd pay you a visit and see how you were doing."  He took in her fatigued appearance.  "Looks like you could use a long nap."

  Evie laughed.  "Yeah I could."  She shifted on the sofa.  "Jericho is responsible for this latest escapade."

  "I know.  I saw the match.  Jericho is one twisted man."  Shawn shifted from foot to foot.  

  She leaned her head back against the cushion.  "So why are you really here Shawn?"

  "Ah see.  I knew I couldn't hide anything from you."  He grinned.  "I'm here to give Hunter a little payback for the other week."

  "Good for you," Evie replied earnestly.  "He deserves it after what he did to you."

  Shawn looked surprised at her comment.  "Not sticking up for him are you?"

  "Hell no.  What he did was wrong.  That and the fact that he lied to me about not knowing who it was.  Pissed me off."

  "Nice to know someone cares.  And its good to know you're not fooled by him."  He came closer, leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  "Thanks for the support," he said as he drew back.

  Evie blushed slightly as she waved his words away.  "Don't worry about it.  Just go out there and give him what for."  

  "Oh I will doll. I will."  Shawn winked at her as he left.

A/N: Welcome back Disco Inferno!  Glad to see you made it home safely!

Thanks to all for the reviews!  Just a quick note.  My work schedule has changed so I will no longer be posting on Fridays after this week.  I haven't determined what day I will be posting on yet, so keep a look out for new chapters!  


	24. Anger Management

  "Why the hell didn't you tell me Shawn was here?" Hunter bellowed.

  Evie grit her teeth before responding.  "I didn't even know he was here.  And even if I did, how was I supposed to tell you?  You were already into your match with Rocky."

  "I don't give a damn if you had to send smoke signals!  You should have warned me!"

  She threw up her arms in frustration.  "You know what?  This is pointless!  Fact of the matter is that I didn't know he was here!  End of story!"  Evie glared at him.  "Subject closed!"

  Hunter threw his towel down.  "The subject isn't closed until I say it is!"  He shook his finger at her.  "The point is you should have told me!"

  Evie was pissed that he was taking this out on her.  It wasn't her fault that Hunter had been caught off guard by Shawn's abrupt appearance during his no DQ match with The Rock.  He and Shawn had ended up on the ramp beating each other.  Several officials had to come out and separate them.  It took a few minutes, but they finally wrested them apart and dragged Hunter to the back while the other officials restrained Shawn.  Shawn promptly left after Hunter was out of sight.

  "Fuck off Hunter!  Don't blame this on me because Shawn ruined your damn match!"

  Hunter got right in her face.  "You better watch your mouth woman," he said in a deadly tone.  "I don't like being talked to like that."

  "Fine," Evie huffed.  "How about a little sign language then?" she asked as she stuck her middle finger up at him.

  Hunter grabbed her by her wrist and twisted her hand down.  "Don't piss me off even more Evie."

  Evie exploded.  "Fuck you!"

  Hunter's rage boiled over and before he could even think about what he was doing, he grabbed the front of her t-shirt with his other hand and ripped it open exposing her bra.  He abruptly shoved her back onto the sofa, still holding onto her wrist.  Before she had time to react, he crushed himself against her so she couldn't move, his face mere centimeters from hers.  He needed a release,

  "How about I fuck _you instead," he whispered roughly.  His mouth pressed against hers as she struggled.  He managed to work one hand between their bodies and grabbed a breast.  One of his knees shot between her legs as he pawed at her.  Hunter's mouth moved down her neck, leaving a trail of marks as he nipped her skin.  His lips came back to hers and he kissed her hard. _

 While his aggressiveness would excite her at any other time, she was pissed as hell that he thought he could just take what he wanted from her.  Without her consent.  Evie wriggled her left arm free and jabbed him hard in the side of his neck with her thumb.  Hunter gasped at the sudden pain.  He let go of her wrist and raised his hand.  

  "Go ahead Hunter.  Hit me.  Then you'll be exactly like Davis," she said quietly.

  Her words made him stop.  He realized what he was about to do, dropped his hand and got off her.  Evie eyed him for a second or two and then moved away from him.  Without a word, she quickly gathered up her things and clutching her shirt together, she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

  Hunter collapsed onto the sofa, his head in his hands.  He couldn't believe what he had almost done.  Never in his life had he lifted a hand to a woman.  No one.  Not even Stephanie.  He shook his head.  How could he do that to Evie?  She had never given him a reason to do what he almost did.  Sure he was pissed off, but that was directed more at Shawn than anyone else.  And to take it out on her?  It wasn't her fault, but she happened to be the closest person he could vent his anger on.  She didn't deserve that.

  "What the hell is wrong with me?" he whispered.  

  **_You really want an answer to that?_**   The voice in the back of his mind piped up.

  Hunter ran a hand across his face.  "No.  No I don't."

  **_You better go apologize then.        _**

  He stood up, grabbed his things and left the room in search of Evie.

***************

  Evie huffed as she walked down the corridor and into a women's bathroom.  As soon as she was inside the door, she dumped her bag on the floor and checked her t-shirt.  Hunter had ripped it in half so it now looked like she was wearing a short sleeved jacket over her bra.  She grunted in frustration as she removed it and took the shirt she had arrived in out of her bag.  As she slipped it on, she fumed silently at Hunter.  She was definitely getting another hotel room tonight and would be damned if she was going let him touch her. 

  He had made her so angry she could have spit.  It was unfair to blame her for something that neither of them had any control over.  Even if she had known Shawn was going to show up, how would she have warned him in time?  He had always told her never to come down to the ring during one of his matches.  It reduced the risk of distraction.  She _had been surprised that Shawn had shown up in Hunter's dressing room.  She wasn't sorry, however, that Shawn had extracted a little revenge on Hunter for the crap he had pulled a couple weeks ago._

  Tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she thought about what Hunter had done to her.  "Damn him," she muttered as she leaned forward over one of the sinks, her palms resting on the cool porcelain.  She fought against the overwhelming urge to sink down on the floor and cry.  

  _I am NOT going to let him do this to me.  I am NOT that person anymore.  I have come too far to let some...  **man...  do this to me again.**_

  Angrily, she swiped a hand across her eyes and then turned the water on.  After she splashed cold water over her face and dried off, she picked her things up and left the bathroom.  

  Evie headed towards the parking lot.  She didn't have the keys to the rental car, but she figured she could call a cab to pick her up.  As she exited, she pulled her cell phone out to dial information.  Before she could even punch in a number, a hand clasped her shoulder.  Evie whipped around in an attack stance, but immediately relaxed when she saw who it was.

  "Dammit Shawn!  You almost got yourself hurt!"

  Shawn smiled apologetically.  "Sorry doll.  I thought that I'd..." he trailed off as he looked at her closer.  "What happened to you?"

  "Well since you pissed Hunter off, he decided that he was going to take it out on me and-"

  Shawn cut her off.  "Are you okay?"

  "I'm fine.  Nothing I can't handle."  She paused as she saw the scowl on Shawn's face.  "Just leave it alone Shawn.  Don't even think about it."

  He looked at her, his face hardening into a mask of anger.  "He should know better than that doll.  He had no right to take it out on you.  _I'm the one he's pissed at."_

  "It doesn't matter right now Shawn.  Just leave before he sees you."  She lifted her cell to dial the number for information.

  "What are you going to do?"

  "Call a cab to get back to the hotel, pick my suitcase up and check into another room or another hotel all together," she said as she pushed numbers.  "I am not sharing a room with him tonight," she muttered.

  Her last statement caught Shawn's attention.  "Please don't tell me its true doll," he said quietly.  He watched as she raised her eyes to meet his.  He could see the truth in them.  "Oh man," he whispered.  "You got involved didn't you?"

  She nodded slowly and tears filled her eyes again.  He said nothing as he took her phone, pressed the disconnect button and took her by the arm.  He walked her over to his car and unlocked the door for her.  As he opened it, he motioned for her to get in.

  She stopped short.  "No.  I can't."

  Shawn sighed.  "Evie, I'm just giving you a ride back to the hotel."

  "If Hunter sees us together he's gonna think it was all some sort of set up.  He knows I'm pissed at him for lying to me and for what he did to you."  Evie backed away from the car.

  "You got a point there.  I didn't think about that," Shawn stated.  "Better if you did take the cab instead."  He watched as she wiped her eyes.  "Look, if you need to talk, just call me.  Okay?"

  "I'll keep that in mind," she said as she held out her hand for her phone.  

  Reluctantly, he dropped it in her palm and then closed the passenger side door.  "Evie, I mean it.  If you need to talk…"

  "And I said I would keep it in mind," she replied as she stepped away.  She gave him a watery smile.  "Thanks Shawn."

  "Not a problem doll."  He watched as she walked away.  He felt bad for her.  She had no idea what she had gotten herself into by getting involved with Hunter.  Shawn clenched his jaw as he thought about what Hunter had possibly done to her.  Hopefully the man already regretted it.  It would be a shame to lose someone like Evie.    

  Shawn got into his car and waited until a cab had picked Evie up.  He started his own vehicle and pulled out of the parking lot, heading to his own hotel.

*************

  Hunter didn't find Evie anywhere in the arena.  He assumed that she had gone back to the hotel.  He left the parking lot and went back to the hotel.  When he arrived at his room and opened the door, he wasn't surprised to see that her things were gone.  He dropped his stuff on the floor and went down to the lobby.

  "Can you tell me if my assistant checked into another room?" he asked the young lady behind the desk.

  "The name of the person sir?"

  "Evie Mackenzie," he replied as he watched her check the records.  "Or it might be under Evelyn Mackenzie."

  The clerk typed in both names.  The computer beeped as it turned up the results.  "I'm sorry sir, she is only registered under one room and that is room 527."  

  "That's the room she checked us into earlier today.  You're sure she's not in any other room?"

  The young lady looked at Hunter.  "I don't have her registered under another room."

  Hunter thanked her and headed back to the elevator.  As he entered his room, he made a beeline for his cell phone.  Quickly he pulled up Evie's number and dialed it.  HE waited as the line range.  After four rings, her voicemail picked up.  The beep signaled him to leave a message.

  Hunter cleared his throat.  "Uh Evie, it's me.  I just wanted to make sure you're okay."  He paused for a couple of seconds.  "I'm really sorry about what I did," he said in a low tone.  "I don't know what came over me.  For what it's worth, I _am_ sorry."  He disconnected the call.

  Hunter sat down on the bed, dropping the phone on the mattress next to him.  He still couldn't believe what he had done to her.  Of all the people to take his frustration and anger out on she had been the closest.  But that was no excuse.  No excuse at all.  It wasn't her fault.  She had said that she didn't even know Shawn was there.  And she had never been known to lie to him in all the time they knew each other.  

  He lay back on the bed and flung an arm across his eyes.  **_You really did it this time.  Don't be surprised if she quits_.  **

  That last thought brought on some strong feelings that he kept pushing aside because he didn't want to deal with them.  Feelings he was afraid to admit.  He hadn't lied when he told her he was attracted to her physically and emotionally.  She had been there for him since he started rehabbing his leg; through his return; through his problems with Steph and the divorce.  She never demanded anything from him; never expected anything more from him than he was willing to give.  She made him feel like it was just him that mattered.  Not the money he made.  Not the power he had.  Not who he was in the ring.  Just him.  

  She was tough and didn't take any crap from him or anyone else.  A smile appeared as he remembered the time she had punched him.  The smile slowly faded as he also remembered that was the first time he had realized he was attracted to her.  The first time he had truly kissed her. 

  Evie excited him.  Not just in a physical sense, but emotionally as well.  He loved to watch her when they were together in bed.  The way her eyes grew wide when he touched her; the way she moved underneath him; how she looked after they were done.  He loved the way her hair would fall across her face when it came loose from her ponytail.  He loved her infectious laugh and her sense of humor.  Hell, he even loved those goofy nightshirts she wore.  He loved her. 

  His train of thought stopped abruptly at that one thing that he was unwilling to admit because it scared him. 

  Hunter rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face in the pillow.  He didn't want to admit that he loved her.  Not now.  Maybe not ever.  It made him cringe.  He wasn't supposed to be weak.  He was supposed to be strong.  He was 'The Game'.  And there was no guarantee she would feel the same way towards him.  

  "Mmmmphh," he growled into the pillow.  Things had already gone from good to worse tonight where Evie was concerned.  It wouldn't surprise him at all if she never spoke to him again.  _You are such a screw up Hunter.  You have this great woman and you go and mess things up.  Stupid!  Stupid!  Stupid!  Even if you did tell her you love her would she believe you?  She'd probably think you're just saying it to get back in her good graces.  You dumbass!_

He shoved his thoughts to the back of his mind as he sat up and began undressing.  No point in dwelling on it now.  He was sorry about what he had done and it didn't do any good to keep brooding.  He couldn't take back his actions.  He would just have to deal with the consequences in the morning.  From now on, he was going to have to practice a little anger management around her.

*****************

  Evie glanced at the display on her cell phone when it had rung.  Hunter's number.  She didn't bother to answer it.  She let the voicemail pick it up.  She had no desire to speak to him tonight.  _Let him worry about where I am or if I'm gonna quit.  Serves him right._

  She had picked her suitcase up from their room and left the hotel.  The cab had taken her to a hotel a mile down the road, where she was now.  The room was tiny, but then again, she didn't need much.

  She lay on the bed in the dark, trying to sort through her thoughts.  Her anger towards Hunter had cooled a bit.  She had no intentions of leaving.  His behavior was inexcusable, but she was not going to walk away.  She wasn't going to admit to failure or weakness where he was concerned.  True, he wasn't Davis, but she felt she had more to gain, more to prove, by staying than by quitting.  

_  What are you trying to prove?  How tough you are?  How you don't take garbage from anyone?   That no man can make you leave until you choose to?  _

  Evie pursed her lips at these thoughts.  She couldn't fathom exactly why she wouldn't let Hunter's behavior run her off.  

_ Or is it the fact that you're in love with him that's keeping you from leaving?_

  Her eyes clenched shut at that particular thought.  She knew that her feelings for him had become stronger, but she never thought of it as love.  He did drive her crazy at times with his incessant teasing and nit-picking.  And the way he had to be right about things, even when she had proved him wrong.  She especially couldn't stand it when he lost his temper.  Like tonight.  Even though she stood up to him, it still startled her that he had almost struck her.  

  However, (or perhaps unfortunately for her?) the things she did like about him did outweigh the bad ones.  

  Evie sighed as she rolled over and clutched the pillow to her.  She supposed that she would have to talk to him tomorrow.  She still worked for him after all.  Anyway, he was the one that had to deal with the consequences.  She wasn't one to play games with people's emotions, but she would definitely make it a bit difficult for him to get back onto her good side.  

A/N:  Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews!  I can't express how much they all mean to me!  Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  Just giving them a little push to admit their real feelings for each other.  Will it work?  You'll just have to keep reading to find out!


	25. Apologies and an Ambush

Evie's phone rang just as she was coming out of the bathroom.  She quickly finished pulling her hair up in a ponytail and reached for her cell phone.  She noticed it was Hunter's number.  Taking a deep breath and exhaling she answered it.

  "This is Evie."

  "Evie, it's me, Hunter."

  "Who else would it be at seven thirty in the morning?" she replied with a slightly sarcastic tone.

  Hunter grimaced.  "Look, I need to know where you are so I can pick you up."

  "I'm at the American Motor Lodge about a mile east of you."  She sat down on the bed and picked at the coverlet.  "I'll meet you out front in ten minutes."

  "Fine, I'll be there," he replied tersely.

  She disconnected the call and finished packing her suitcase.  As soon as she was finished, she left the room and headed for the lobby.  She paid the clerk for her room and dragged her suitcase out the main doors and sat down on it.  She glanced at her watch and then up the street.  Sure enough, the car appeared, pulled into the parking lot and under the portico where Evie was waiting.

  Once she had loaded her suitcase into the trunk, she opened the passenger side door and climbed in, dragging her laptop and the tote bag she used for a purse.  Hunter didn't say anything.  He waited until she was settled and then he put the car in gear and left the lot.

  They were both quiet.  Hunter wanted to say something but he knew that almost anything he chose to say could be potentially disastrous.  Instead, he left her alone so he could sort out what he wanted to say and how to go about it.  There was no point in having the conversation in the car.  It could wait until they got to their next destination.

   The rest of the ride was spent in a slightly uncomfortable silence.  They arrived on time and as soon as they parked in the hotel garage, Hunter had both their bags out of the trunk and was walking into the hotel, Evie trailing behind him.  

  The clerk smiled as they approached the desk.  "How may I help you today?"

  "We're checking in," Evie said as she pulled her organizer out of her bag.  She watched as the clerk punched up the reservation.  

  "That's one room, double occupancy for Evelyn Mackenzie?"

  "Yes, but I was wondering if you had another room available as well," responded Evie.

  Hunter looked at her.  He knew she was mad at him and he supposed he shouldn't be surprised by her action.  A grunt escaped him as Evie caught his eye and he turned away to pretend to adjust his bag.

  "I do have another room available on that floor.  It's only three doors down from your reserved one," said the clerk.

  "That's fine.  I'll take it."  Evie waited for the receipts to be printed up, paid the money and signed the receipts.  She said nothing as she started walking away from the desk with both keycards in hand.  She had reached the elevator before Hunter caught up with her.  

  He gave her a somewhat stern look as he got onto the elevator, but still refrained from saying anything.  They stood in silence as the elevator ascended to the fourth floor.  As the doors opened, Evie exited and strode off down the hall in the direction of the rooms.  She stopped short outside a door and turned to face Hunter.  

  "Here," she said as she held out a keycard to him.

  "What room are you in?" he asked as he carefully took the piece of coded plastic.

  "I'm three doors down on this side.  Is that okay with you?"

  Hunter glanced at her.  "Yeah that's fine."  

  Evie abruptly took her suitcase from him and proceeded to her own room.

  A frustrated sigh slipped out of Hunter as he swiped the card through the lock and went into his room.  He tossed his stuff on the floor and stood in one spot, not really looking at anything.  She was going to make this difficult.  But did he expect anything less?  He figured she probably would and he couldn't blame her.  He decided that he would just march right down there and talk to her about what had happened.  No pussyfooting around.  

  He whipped the door open and strode down to her room.  He stood outside for a second, took a deep breath and blew it out and then knocked.

  The door opened and Evie simply looked at him.

  He cleared his throat.  "Can I talk to you?"

  She didn't respond, just held the door open for him.  He walked in and heard the door shut behind him.  He turned around to face her.

  "Look Evie, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what I did to you last night.  It was inexcusable and I was a jerk."

  Evie stood in front of the door, her arms folded across her chest.  She still didn't speak; only watched him with an inscrutable gaze.

  "I can understand if you want to quit.  I mean, you've put up with a lot, not just from Jericho, but from me too and I wouldn't blame you for tossing in the towel and walking away."  He paused for a moment to let her answer.  When she didn't, he continued.  "I don't want you to quit, but if you feel like you have to, then fine."

  Evie continued to watch him.  He started to feel like he was a mouse being watched by a particularly hungry cat.  It made him uncomfortable, but he waited.

  Finally she spoke.  "Apology noted Hunter.  And you don't need to worry, I'm not quitting."  Her arms unfolded and hung by her sides.  "But if you ever do that to me again, make no mistake, I will make you hurt for it."

  Hunter nodded slowly.  "I understand."

  "Fine.  Was there anything else you wanted?" she demanded.

  "How about dinner tonight?"

  "How about no?  Just because you apologized… " she was cut off.

  "Look Evie, I just want to do something nice to help make up for that crap I pulled.   If you don't want to, fine.  A simple no would do."

  "Okay.  No."

  "Fine," he said as he walked past her to the door.  "That's all you had to say."  He reached for the doorknob but stopped.  "For what it is worth Evie, I _am sorry," he said quietly.  He left without another word._

***************

The next few days were tense for both Hunter and Evie.  Even though Hunter had apologized, Evie was scarcely talking to him.  He was becoming slightly frustrated with her because she would only give him one syllable answers if possible.  He had to keep reminding himself that he dug his own grave and now he had to lay in it.

  Finally after they had finished a house show, he couldn't take it anymore.  It was driving him nuts.  

  He approached her after coming back to his dressing room after his match.  "Lemme shower and change and we can go."

  "Fine," she relied from the sofa she had been sitting on.

  He clenched his jaw as he looked at her.  This was aggravating.  He couldn't stand it anymore.  "Could you do me a favor Evie?"

  "What?" she asked.

  "Could you please answer me in more than one word all the time?"

  "Why?"

  He rolled his eyes.  "Because it's making me crazy that's why."  

  "Fine."

  He threw his hands up in exasperation.  "Honestly, you'd think I was talking to Stephanie the way you're behaving.  This is exactly the kind of thing she used to do when she was mad at me."  He gestured at her.  "I've already apologized Evie.  What more do you want me to do?"  He started pacing.  "Because I don't know what else to do.  I could bring you flowers or a gift, but I know that wouldn't make any difference would it?" he asked as he looked at her.

  She shook her head.  "No."

  "So what am I supposed to do?  Get down on my knees and beg for you to accept my apology?"

  The faintest twitch of a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.  Now that would be sight worth seeing.  This huge, powerful man who called himself 'The Game' on his knees, begging for her to accept his apology.

  "As much as I'd like to see that, it's not necessary," she finally responded.

  He heard the amusement in her voice.  Maybe she was coming around.  "So you do have more than a one syllable vocabulary."  He kept his face straight.  "Does this mean you're talking to me now?"

  She sighed.  "I never stopped talking to you.  I just limited what I said to you."

  He rolled his eyes.  "You know what I mean."

  Evie moved closer to him.  She supposed she had drove him crazy long enough.  "Apology accepted," she said quietly.  

  He watched as she came towards him and stopped a couple inches away.  He tentatively reached out and touched her cheek.  "Thank you," he whispered.

  She leaned in and gently kissed him.  "Next time you won't be so lucky."

  "There won't be a next time."  He returned the gentle kiss, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

****************

  Evie and Hunter watched the match between Flair and Jericho on the monitor in Hunter's dressing room.  Hunter had changed into his gear and was having Evie tape up his wrists while he was waiting to go on.  

  The match started out with Flair on the advantage.  The men exchanged blows for a few minutes and then Flair was clotheslined to the outside of the ring.  Jericho then climbed out and slammed Flair into the security wall.  Flair was tossed back in the ring and Jericho continued to pummel him. Somehow Flair hit Jericho and after being initially stunned, Jericho shook it off and started to beat on Flair again.  Flair took control with more chops and executed an assault on Jericho's lower back.  Jericho threw him off and both men exchanged blows again for a few minutes.  Jericho somehow managed to get Flair in a Figure Four.  Flair made it to the ropes before Jericho broke his leg.  The ref got distracted and missed Flair hitting Jericho below the belt.  Turning the tables, Flair gave Jericho a Figure Four.  Jericho ended up tapping out causing Flair to win the match.

  Evie smiled as she saw Flair trash talk Jericho, who was still lying on the mat.  Flair did a little victory dance and then left the ring.

  "So much for Jericho," she said softly.

  "Yeah, but be careful anyway.  He'll be pissed as hell that he lost and will wanna take it out on someone," replied Hunter as he stood up.

  Hunter turned to Evie.  "I'm gonna go warm up.  If you have to leave the room, be careful."

  Evie gave him a mock salute.  "Yes sir."  

  Hunter ran into Ric Flair coming down the hallway.  Hunter waved at him and Ric headed straight for him. 

  "Hey Hunter!  You see that?"

  "Yeah.  You really gave it to him."  Hunter grinned.  "I always like watching Jericho get burned."

  Ric grinned.  "That punk.  Talkin' all that trash and he still can't take out the dirtiest player in the game!"

  Hunter laughed.  "Jericho never learns his lesson."

  "True, true.  By the way, is he still bothering Evie?"

  "Not since their match, but knowing Jericho, he'll be planning something."  Hunter looked at Ric.  "Hey, are you gonna be around later?"

  "Yeah, why?"

  "I may need to talk to you about something," replied Hunter.

  "Not a problem.  Just come find me when you wanna talk."  

  Hunter continued down the hall.  Ric watched him go and then went back to his own locker room.

*************

  Evie thought the Hell in a Cell match between Hunter and Jericho had been brutal, but it didn't compare to Hunter's match with Shawn.  Hunter had promised he would cripple Shawn and that was exactly what he did.  

  Both men had done some nasty damage to each other.  Not only with punches, suplexes, neck breakers and back breakers, but with trash cans, a table, a steel chair, a ladder, a leather strap and the infamous sledgehammer.  Shawn managed to counter a Pedigree from Hunter and rolled hunter up for the pin.  Shawn got the win and Hunter displayed his anger at the out come of the match by knocking Shawn cold with the sledgehammer.

  Evie walked down to the triage area to check on Hunter.  Shawn had busted Hunter open with Sweet Chin Music and whacked him in the face with the steel chair.  After that, Shawn had used a ladder on Hunter's face and abdomen like a battering ram.  Not to mention Shawn had smashed Hunter through a table and then used the ladder to launch an elbow smash on Hunter.

  Evie had cringed at the monitor when paramedics had shown up in the ring with a back board and neck brace to remove Shawn.  She watched while they put the collar on him and carefully strapped him down to the board.  By the time she had left Hunter's dressing room, they had removed Shawn from the ring and loaded him into the ambulance.

  She came around the corner and saw Hunter lying on the examination tables surrounded by trainers and medics.  She inched her way past them to have a look at Hunter.  He looked horrible.  The blood was being sponged off his face and head while one of the trainers tried to assess if he had any broken bones or other injuries.  She leaned back against the wall, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible and waited.  

  Finally one of the trainers spoke to her.  "We may be here a while.  You might want to wait in his locker room.  Someone will come and get you."

  Evie nodded and left the room.  She walked back to Hunter's dressing room.  On her way, she ran into Ric.

  "Evie!  What are they doing to Hunter in there?"

  "Did you watch the match?"  

  "Yeah.  Talk about brutal.  I heard they took Shawn out in an ambulance.  Something about his back."

  Evie nodded.  "Yeah I saw that on the monitor."  She waved a hand back towards triage.  "They're in there cleaning Hunter up.  Looks like he might need stitches.  Shawn busted him open pretty bad.  A lot of blood."  

  Ric smiled.  "He'll be okay."

  "I'm sure he will.  He doesn't stay down for long."

  Ric opened his mouth to say something, but before he could a steel chair came down over his head.  Evie watched in horror as Ric fell to the floor with a thump.  Before Evie could react, the chair caught her in the side of the head.  Stunned, she slid to the floor, holding her head in her hands.  She was trying to keep the hall from spinning.  When her vision had cleared, she looked up and saw Jericho standing there wearing a maniacal grin.

  His eyes met hers and she realized that she was in trouble.  Slowly she started to crawl away.  

  Jericho noticed and dropped the chair to grab her.  His arms clamped around her waist.  "Oh no.  Where do you think you're going?"

  "I suggest you let go of me," Evie responded.

  With a jerk of his arms, Jericho had pulled her to him and held her even tighter.  "No use in yelling.  Ric's down, Hunter's in no condition to save you." 

  Evie screwed her eyes shut against the dizziness that occurred when Jericho pulled her up off the floor.  She felt herself being hauled across the floor and she opened her eyes in time to see that Jericho was dragging her somewhere.  Probably to a deserted area where he could do more damage to her without someone interfering.  She tried to break his grip, but found it useless.  Her head was still spinning.  Instead she went limp in his arms, hoping that her weight would slow him down long enough for Ric to wake up or someone to find them.  

  Jericho grunted as she became heavier.  He stopped and picked her up in his arms.  Evie tried to become as much dead weight as possible.  Again, Jericho stopped to hitch her back up so he could carry her.  The motion jogged her left arm and it dangled between her and Jericho.  She surreptitiously reached down with her hand and grabbed him and twisted hard. 

  Jericho yelled at the pain and dropped Evie on the floor.  She rolled away from him, towards Ric.  Looking over at Jericho, she noticed with satisfaction that he was clutching himself, a look of pain on his face.

  "Augh!  You bitch!" he spat out.  Evie pulled herself up off the floor, clutching her head again as the dizziness threatened and started walking away. 

  "You fucking bitch!" Jericho yelled.  He walked slowly towards her, picking up the chair he dropped.  

  Evie started walking a little faster, glancing behind her.  She noticed that Ric was stirring and before Jericho had reached him, Ric opened his eyes.  He saw Evie and then looked over as Jericho's feet came into view.  Ric reached out and grabbed Jericho around the ankles, toppling him to the ground.

  "Go Evie!" Ric yelled.  "Get outta here!"

  Evie didn't need to be told twice.  She picked up her pace and headed back to the triage area since it was closest.  She looked over her shoulder and saw Ric and Jericho grappling on the floor.  She stumbled into the triage area.  

  One of the trainers looked at her.  "Shit.  What happened to you?" he asked as he helped Evie over to an examination table.

  Hunter was still there.  They had finished patching him up and he was sitting up on the other table.  "What the fuck?" he exploded.  He stood up and walked over to Evie.  "What the hell happened?"

  She explained to both men what had taken place and the trainer sent three other people to check on Ric.  He quickly checked Evie over and when he didn't find any serious damage, he gave her an ice pack for the bump that was forming on the side of her head.

  "Thanks Dave," said Evie as she took the pack from him.

  "You're lucky he didn't knock you out or fracture your skull.  You're gonna have one hell of a hematoma though." 

  "Well it wouldn't be the first time," Evie joked.  She looked at Hunter.  He looked like he was ready to strangle someone.  

  "It's not funny Evie.  He could have done some serious damage."  His face hardened.  "I'm gonna kill that son-of-a-bitch," he muttered.

  "If you go out there, I go too.  You're not the only one who wants some payback," Evie said quietly.

  "You're not going out there."

  "Then neither are you.  You're in no condition for another fight and I don't want both of us ending up in a hospital or worse."

  "Fine," Hunter grunted.  "But that prick will get what's coming to him.  I guarantee that."

*******************

  A/N:  Thanks again for all the reviews!  Jessica- I hope this is long enough for you.  If not then - neener neener neener!  *sticks out tongue*  Just kidding.  It would have been longer, but I don't like cramming so much on a page.  I have found that when the page is too long, interest is sometimes lost.  And besides, I didn't want to leave all of you waiting until next week to read it!    


	26. Starting to Wonder

  Over the next week, Hunter became the number one contender for the WWE Undisputed Championship.  He battled Undertaker for the chance, but before a match between Hunter and Brock could be set, Stephanie announced that Brock would be exclusive to SmackDown only.  There would be no title shots for RAW members.  Hunter was not happy about this and had spent a good deal of time yelling at Bischoff. 

  During the next few days, Evie noticed that Hunter was spending a lot of time on his phone and occasionally he would tell her he was going out and not to wait up.  He never told her who he was talking to or where he went and she didn't ask.  Things between them had been fine since he had apologized and she had no desire to ruin that.

  She had also caught him talking to Ric Flair in his dressing room.  She had gone down to Bischoff's office to fax some things to Linda McMahon.  They quickly hushed up when she walked in and Ric left before she had a chance to ask him how he was doing. 

  They had just started to pack up their things, when there was a knock on the dressing room door.  Hunter opened it to find a go-fer on the other side.  

  "What do you want?" Hunter demanded.

  "M-Mr. Bischoff would like to talk to you in his office," stammered the go-fer.

  "I'll be there in a couple of minutes," Hunter responded.  

  The go-fer walked away and Hunter shut the door.  

  "What does Bischoff want?" Evie asked innocently.

  "Hell if I know."  Hunter looked over at her.  "You haven't punched Jericho out lately have you?"

  Evie smiled.  "No.  All though I'd like to."

  "Makes two of us."  Hunter reached for the doorknob.  "I'm gonna go see what Bischoff wants.  I suppose I don't have to tell you to wait here do I?"

  She shook her head as Hunter walked out.  The door to Bischoff's office was open, so Hunter walked right in.  Bischoff looked up from some papers on his desk.

  "What do you wanna see me about Bischoff?"

  "Triple H!  Close the door and let's talk."

****************

   They checked into their hotel in Milwaukee without any problems.  The clerk gave them their keycards and they piled their luggage onto a cart and headed for the elevators.  Once they were in their room, Evie collapsed onto the bed.  She was glad to be out of the car.  On the way to the hotel, Hunter had teased her mercilessly about anything he could.  His mood had improved since he had come back from Bischoff's office that night.  She had seen Hunter talking to Ric again the day after he had talked to Bischoff, but said nothing to him.  He was up to something.  She only hoped it was about Jericho's payback.

  Hunter put her suitcase down and looked at her.  "You know, with the mood I'm in, you shouldn't be lying on a bed."

  She opened her eyes to find him smiling suggestively at her.  She rolled over on her stomach with a groan.  

  He walked over to the bed and crawled up over her.  He pushed aside her hair and leaned in to kiss her neck.

  "What do you think you're doing?" she asked in a muffled voice.

  "Oh nothing," he responded as he kissed her again and then moved to her ear.  She giggled as his tongue tickled her earlobe and she tried to roll over.

  "Hunter," she protested as she pushed at his arm.  "Would you move please?"

  "Okay, fine," he huffed as he got up.

  Evie turned over and sat up.  "Thank you."  She began unbuttoning her shirt.

  "Now that's more like it, "said Hunter as she removed her shirt.

  "Don't get too excited Tiger.  I'm going swimming."

  "Swimming?"  

  She looked at him as she unfastened her jeans.  "I've been dying to get in a pool all day."  She pulled her jeans off and stood there in her bra and underwear and bent over to pull her bikini out of her suitcase.

  Hunter felt himself becoming excited at the sight of her bent over in a thong.  He had this sudden urge to throw her down on the bed.  "Maybe I don't want you to go swimming."  The urge intensified as she continued to rifle through her suitcase.

  Evie straightened up and laughed as he came closer to her.  "Is that so?"

  Hunter nodded as he wrapped his arms around her.  "Yeah, that's so."  

  "Well, who died and made you boss?"

  Hunter leaned in and kissed her, running his tongue across her bottom lip.  She eagerly parted her lips and his tongue slid past them and into her mouth.  He kissed her deeply, tasting her as hands splayed across her back, pressing her against him.  As she continued to respond to his kiss, Hunter slowly maneuvered her towards the bed.  Once he was there, he carefully laid her down and removed his own clothing and then proceeded to strip Evie of her bra and thong.

  He traced one finger down the side of her face, over her breast and across her stomach, stopping at the tangle of curls between her legs.  He then stretched over her and began retracing its path with his lips, moving upwards.  His tongue made tiny circles as he crossed her stomach to her breast.  She moaned as his mouth enveloped her nipple and she involuntarily arched upwards.  He flicked his tongue over the hard flesh slowly then increased the movement when she moaned again.  Kisses traveled slowly over her collarbone and up her throat.  Evie's hands slid down his back and grasped his tight buttocks.  He fell against her, pinning her mouth with his in a fierce kiss.  Desire coursed through her like a lightning bolt in response.  He felt her tremble as his tongue pushed into her mouth again. 

  Her body arched into his, enjoying the contact.  Her hands moved from his buttocks to his arms and she trailed her hands up them, feeling the muscles coiled beneath bare skin.  One leg wrapped around his and she felt his hardness nestled against her thigh.  Her fingers buried themselves in his hair and pulled his head into the curve of her neck.  As he began kissing the warm skin, his cell phone rang.

  "Dammit," he muttered as he pulled away.

  "No Hunter, leave it.  They can wait," she said as she reached for him.

  He stood up, extracted the phone from his pants pocket, looked at the display and then looked at her with regret.  "I'm sorry Evie, but I gotta take this call."  He headed into the bathroom as he answered it.

  "Oh that's just wonderful.  Leave me lying here like this Hunter."  Her fist thumped the mattress in frustration.  "It better be a damn good reason too," she muttered as she got up and collected her bikini.  "Might as well go to the pool now."  

  Quickly she pulled the garments on and grabbed her beach towel from her bag.  She knocked gently on the bathroom door.  "I'm going to the pool.  I'll be back in an hour."

  There was no response, just the low murmuring of Hunter's voice as he spoke to whoever was on the phone.  Evie left the room, taking a keycard with her.

*******************

  Eric Bischoff stood in the ring, a briefcase in one hand and a microphone in the other.  "Well, since Stephanie McMahon convinced Brock Lesnar to be exclusive for SmackDown, and that denies any RAW superstar from holding the Undisputed Championship, I think the fans for RAW deserve their own champion." 

  Bischoff waved towards the ramp.  "Triple H is the real number one contender for that title.  Triple H, why don't you come on out."

  Hunter's music blared from the speakers as he walked down the ramp and climbed into the ring.  He shook hands with Bischoff and was handed another microphone.

  "You know Eric, there _is one thing you forgot to mention.  The real reason Brock Lesnar went to SmackDown.  That reason is me.  Brock knows he doesn't belong in the same ring as me.  The exact second I beat Taker to be the number one contender, Brock knew his days as the Undisputed Champion were numbered."  Hunter smirked.  "I guess it turns out that 'The Next Big Thing' has no balls."_

  "Triple H, my biggest regret is that I didn't sign you to Nitro a few years ago.  You are truly 'The Game' and you are that damn good."  Eric opened the briefcase and pulled out the WCW title belt.  "As you know, legends have held this title and now it is the official title for RAW."  He held the title out to Hunter.  "And now you are the official World Champion."

  Hunter took the title from Bischoff and hoisted it over his shoulder.  "A lot of guys would come out here and say they didn't deserve this, but I'm not a lot of guys.  You're right Eric; I _am 'The Game and I __am that damn good.  No one deserves to be World Champion more than I do."_

  Before Hunter could continue, Ric Flair came out.  "You've only held that title once Triple H.  I held it 16 times!  No one awarded me that title!  I busted my ass for it!  I have paid the price for that title!  You need to earn the right to wear that title!"

  Bischoff interrupted.  "Okay, okay.  So if Triple H has to earn the title, how about a match between the World Champion and the Nature Boy?  Tonight!"

  "You know Eric, it would be an honor and a privilege for me to face Ric Flair tonight," responded Hunter.

  "And it would be an honor and a privilege for me to be your first opponent for that title," answered Flair.

  Bischoff held up his arms.  "It's official!  Tonight, the World Champion, Triple H, defends his title against Ric Flair!  And win number 17 may right around the corner for the Nature Boy!"

  Before Flair could respond, Hunter punched him in the face and left he ring, heading for his dressing room.

  Evie sat up as he came in.  "What the hell was that all about?"

  Hunter dropped the title belt on the sofa.  "What the hell was what?"

  "That punch you gave Ric."

  He looked at her.  "Don't worry about it."

  A quizzical look appeared on her face.  "Is this what you two have been talking about in secret?"

  "The less you know the better, so drop it Evie," he said quietly.

  "Fine, consider it dropped.  Not that you'd tell me anyway."

 A predatory grin suddenly appeared on Hunter's face.  "Oh, and don't worry about Jericho.  He'll get what he deserves when he's not expecting it."

  Hunter's cell phone rang.  He picked it up and glanced at the number on the display.  "I'll be back in a minute or two," he said as he walked past Evie and out into the hallway with his phone.

*************

  Shawn was on the monitor being interviewed by Lawler and J.R.  He was speaking via satellite from San Antonio.  

  "How's your health Shawn?" asked J.R.

  "Well J.R., I have some feeling in my legs, but I won't be getting up from this wheelchair until I'm back in shape."

  "Do you have any regrets about that match with Triple H?"

  "It was worth it J.R.  The fans loved it and that's what matters.  But it's not the match that put me in this wheelchair, it's the hit Hunter gave me after the match."

  J.R. leaned forward slightly.  "Is there anything you want to say to Triple H?"

  Shawn narrowed his eyes.  "Don't hunt what you can't kill."  The camera panned back a bit to show Shawn holding a sledgehammer and then the screen faded to black.

  Hunter said nothing as the monitor went back to broadcasting the show.  He slung the title over his left shoulder and headed for the door.  His match with Ric was up next.  

  "I'll be back in a while.  Make sure you don't go anywhere unless you have someone with you."

  "Okay dad," Evie said sarcastically.  She didn't need to be told.  

  Hunter didn't respond as he walked out.  Evie flipped him off as the door closed.  Why did he persist in treating her like she didn't know any better?  Or keep reminding her not to go anywhere without an escort?  

  After she had come back from swimming last night, he was gone.  He had left her a note stating that he was taking care of a few things and would be back late.  She assumed that it had something to do with the phone call he had received earlier.  He returned after 1a.m. smelling of cigar smoke, brandy and the faint scent of perfume.  Evie pretended to be asleep.  He didn't try to wake her, just slid into bed and turned so his back was to her.  In the morning, she nonchalantly asked him where he had been.  He shrugged and said it was business, but didn't give any explanation.  

  The thought that he might be seeing someone else briefly crossed her mind.  He _had been taking a lot of phone calls lately.  Plus he had been going out on occasion, and last night, he had come back with the scent of perfume on him.  Perfume Evie knew wasn't hers.  Last night had been the first time since she accepted his apology that they had been intimate.  Well, attempted to be intimate anyway.  But that had been ruined by the phone call.  Evie continued to ponder what was going on while she watched his match with Ric._

  The two men exchanged blows and moves.  Flair delivered chops to Hunter's chest and Hunter delivered a spine buster followed by punches.  Hunter whipped Flair into the turnbuckle and Flair fell over the ropes to the outside of the ring.  Flair was thrown back into the ring by Hunter and a sleeper hold was applied to Flair.  Flair managed to wriggle out of it and gave Hunter a back suplex.  Hunter went for a figure four when Flair missed the knee drop, but Flair worked it into an inside cradle and managed a two count before Hunter kicked out.  They went back and forth for a few more minutes and then Hunter delivered a low blow to Flair, followed by a Pedigree and rolled him up for the three count.

  As Hunter rolled out of the ring, Jericho came running down.  He grabbed Flair and put him in the Walls of Jericho.  Rob Van Dam came out and gave Jericho a spinning kick, knocking Jericho down.  Hunter turned around and got back into the ring, but received a spinning kick from RVD that knocked him out of the ring and onto the floor.  Flair quickly recovered and headed backstage, followed by RVD. 

*************

  Hunter barged into Bischoff's office.  "I want a match with RVD!" he demanded.

  Bischoff held up his hands.  "Whoa!  Not tonight Triple H."

  "Dammit Bischoff!  I am the champ here!  I should get what I want!"

  "Okay, okay," Bischoff said, trying to placate him.  "I'll give you a match with RVD tonight.  Since you are the champio-"

  Jericho stormed in and interrupted Bischoff.  "I don't give a damn if you're the champ or a chump Triple H!  I am facing RVD tonight!"

  "Okay fellas, how about this?  I'll make you both happy.  Tonight's main event will be Triple H and Chris Jericho against Rob Van Dam and Ric Flair."

  Both men looked at him, then at each other.  Finally Hunter spoke up.  "I think I can put aside our differences for one night.  How about you?"

  Jericho narrowed his eyes.  "You got it.  But don't try any funny business Triple H.  I'll be watching my back."

  "So will I Jericho.  So will I."

**************       


Hunter and Jericho gained the advantage in the first half of the match.  Jericho worked RVD over and choked him in the corner.  RVD managed to wriggle out and tagged Flair who punched Jericho.  Hunter gave Flair a cheap shot and was tagged by Jericho.  Hunter and Flair exchanged hits and then Hunter tagged Jericho, who choked Flair on the rope.  RVD and Hunter got the tag at the same time and RVD delivered a heel kick to Hunter.  RVD threw Jericho to the floor and then used the top rope to launch himself at Hunter.  RVD knocked Hunter to the mat and went for the Rolling Thunder but was nailed by Jericho with a steel chair.  Hunter tried to cover RVD but got a two count.  Somehow, Jericho and Flair ended up on the outside of the ring with Jericho locked in a Figure Four by Flair.  In the ring, Hunter grabbed his title belt to hit RVD with it, but RVD delivered a spinning kick and the belt connected with Hunter's face and he fell to the mat.  RVD climbed to the top rope and did a 5 Star Frog Splash for the win.

  Hunter stormed into his dressing room, dripping blood from a cut on his forehead.  He slammed the door shut, causing Evie to jump.  He let lose with a string of profanity as he dropped the title on the couch.  Evie got up and rummaged through the first aid kit that she kept in her bag.  She said nothing as he continued his tirade against RVD and then Flair.  

  "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

  Evie turned around with a bandage and a packaged alcohol swab in one hand.  "I was getting these to clean up your face."  He snatched the items out of her hand and went into the bathroom to clean up.

  "You're welcome," she muttered under her breath as she started to pack her laptop away.

  Hunter came back out after a couple minutes and began changing his clothes.  He said nothing to her as he dressed.  Stuffing his gear in his bag, he zipped it up vehemently and slung it over his shoulder.  He picked up the title as he passed the couch and headed out the door.  

  Evie sighed in resignation as she followed him.  _I guess its going to be one of **those** nights._

  Hunter remained silent during their ride back to the hotel.  Once they reached their room, he stripped down and headed for the shower.  Evie set her things down and pulled her cell phone out to check her messages.  She had two.  She dialed up the voicemail to retrieve them.  One was from her sister; the other was from Shawn asking her to call him when she got a chance.  She deleted them and shut the phone off for the night.  

  Evie stood up and began removing her own clothing.  As she pulled on her pajamas, the bathroom door opened and Hunter came out in a towel, grabbed some clothes from his suitcase and went back in the bathroom, closing the door behind him.   

  She settled herself in bed, propping the pillow up behind her so she could read her book.  She had read two paragraphs when the bathroom door opened again and Hunter came out.  He was wearing a white button down shirt and black slacks.  His hair was pulled back in his customary ponytail.  She watched as he put a pair of dress shoes on.

  "Going out?" she asked quietly.

  Hunter glanced over at her.  "Yeah.  I won't be back until late again," he responded as he slipped on one loafer, then the other.

  Evie tried to appear unconcerned.  "Where to?"

  "Bischoff wanted to talk to me, so he invited me to go out with him.  You have a problem with that?"

  "No.  I was just curious."

  Hunter stood up, grabbed his keycard and the car keys and headed to the door.  "Don't wait up."  He left without a backward glance.

  Evie set her book down, having lost interest in it.  Something wasn't right.  Since when did Hunter get dressed up just to talk to someone?  Even if the someone was the general manager?  She hadn't seen Bischoff approach Hunter at all tonight.  All though he could have said something to Hunter after that tag team match had been made.

  _Oh give it up girl.  He's a grown man and can do what he wants.  It's not like you have a serious relationship with him.  I mean, face it, he only said he was attracted to you.  Not that he was madly in love with you._  _You're his personal assistant._

  Evie rolled her eyes at that thought.  _Yeah, and you're fucking him.  Assistance can't get anymore personal than that.  _She snorted in disgust at herself as she turned the light off and pulled the blanket up.  She pushed the thoughts aside, resolving to not let them get the best of her.  She had no proof and she had no claim on him.  

  _But you're in love with him.  Doesn't that count? _  She started to wonder if it would.  Evie tossed and turned for a while and then finally sat up and turned the light on.  She had too much on her mind to fall asleep.  She glanced at the book she had been reading, but had no desire to pick it up.  Her gaze fell on her cell phone.  She could call Shawn back.  Looking at the clock, she realized that it was only 11:30 and he might still be up.  Evie turned the phone on and dialed Shawn's number.  

  He picked up after three rings.  " 'Lo?"

  "Shawn, its Evie.  I hope I didn't wake you."

  "Hey doll.  Nah you didn't.  What's up?"

  "Just thought I'd return your call.  How are you doing?"

  "Well I can't complain.  I'm still alive.  Workin' hard to get back to my old self."

  Evie pulled her knees up to her chest.  "I saw your interview tonight."

  "Really?  How did I look?  Still handsome as ever?" Shawn teased.

  "You looked good.  I was kinda surprised after what happened.  You two looked like you wanted to kill each other."

  "Once you wipe the blood off, it doesn't look as bad," Shawn replied.  "Course I'm a tough old dog too."

  Evie chuckled.  "Actually Hunter said once that you're a tough S.O.B., so I guess he wasn't too far from the truth."

  "What did Hunter have to say about the interview?"

  She leaned her head back against the headboard.  "He didn't say anything at all.  Actually, he hasn't been saying a whole lot to me."

  "So what's the story with you and Hunter?"

  Evie sighed quietly.  "I dunno that there's much of a story Shawn.  He apologized for what he did that night, but ever since Stephanie decided that the Undisputed title was only for SmackDown, his moods have been weird."

  "Whaddya mean by weird?"

  "He's been running hot and cold again.  One minute he's fine and the next he gets all quiet and has that look on his face.  You know, like he's up to something."

  Shawn adjusted his phone.  "You know what that something is?"

  "Nope.  He's not telling me."

  A sigh escaped Shawn.  "Look Evie, I like you.  You're a good person.  I dunno why you chose to get involved with Hunter, but I won't get into that.  I just want you to watch your back.  Whatever he has goin' could, and probably will, affect you too.  And not in a good way."

  A tiny smile appeared on Evie's lips.  It was nice to know someone was concerned about her welfare.  "I appreciate your concern.  It means a lot to me." 

  "I'm glad.  I know Hunter a lot better than most people.  I know what he's capable of and I don't want you to suffer as a result of his schemes."

  The small smile broke into a full one.  As much as she had disliked Shawn when they met, she was glad she had him to talk to now.  "Thanks Shawn."   

**************

A/N:  WOOO!  Love the reviews!  Thank you from the bottom of my heart!  Glad everyone is still enjoying this story.  Jessi - made this one longer just for you. *smiles*


	27. Still in Denial

  Hunter's eyes traveled around the room he was in.  Bischoff had a limo pick him up at the hotel and drive him here.  Here happened to be a club.  The roped off area that they were in had few settees in black leather grouped around a glass table.  A group of women were gathered around a small bar off to one side.   

  Hunter's gaze was drawn back to the blonde woman in front of him swinging her hips back and forth in time to the bass heavy music.  She was attempting to get his attention and an invitation.  He surveyed her for a minute or so and then turned his head to look at Eric Bischoff.

  Bischoff grinned at Hunter.  "So what do you think?  She worth any of your time or attention?" he asked as he nodded his head in the direction of the woman.

  A half smile appeared on Hunter's face.  "Nah.  Not my type."

  Bischoff gestured to another woman to come forward as the blonde walked back to the bar.  Inwardly Hunter sighed.  This had been going on for the past twenty minutes.  Bischoff had lured him here under the pretense of talking about what Hunter could expect as the World Champion.  Hunter guessed this little perk was one of them.  

  He watched as another woman appeared in front of him.  Not bad; tall, dark hair, nice mouth and a very nice set of breasts that threatened to spill over the top of her outfit.  She was sheathed in a little red dress that matched the red of her lips.  

  She promptly sat herself on Hunter's lap.  She leaned in so that her mouth was right next to his ear.  "What can I do for you this evening?" she whispered huskily as her hand caressed the side of his neck.

   Hunter looked over at Bischoff again, this time with one eyebrow raised.  "I think I like her," he mouthed.  Hunter inclined his mouth towards her ear.  "I'm sure I can think of a few things," he replied in a low voice.  

  The woman's hand drifted around to the back of his neck.  "Would this help?"  Her mouth hovered near his ear and her tongue darted out to gently caress his earlobe.

  Hunter closed his eyes briefly to enjoy the attention, but it was dampened as an image of Evie came to mind.  He felt a brief pang of guilt followed by anger.  He wasn't attached to Evie.  As far as he was concerned, their relationship wasn't serious.  He had been enjoying the way things were between them.  No strings attached.  Why ruin a good thing?  Opening his eyes, he saw Bischoff watching him.  

  Hunter pulled his head back to look at the woman sitting on his lap.  "I appreciate the attention, but I need to speak with my associate."

  The woman said nothing as she slid off his lap.  "Just signal when you're ready."  She turned and slowly walked back the way she had come.

  Hunter watched her, then turned to Bischoff.  "So is this one of the things I can expect as a World Champion?"

  Bischoff laughed.  "You bet.  I mean, I'm sure you have no problem with women, but I can't imagine you've been getting too much action with your assistant hanging around all the time."

  Hunter smirked.  "She doesn't hang around all the time."

  "Still, it's always nice to have variety," Bischoff continued.  "Speaking of Evie, how much longer are you planning to keep her around?"

  Hunter shrugged.  "Not sure.  Why?"

  Bischoff leaned closer.  "How long has she been with you?"

  "About a year."  
  "You think you could get along without her now?"

  "What are you getting at Bischoff?" Hunter growled.

  "Just that she's a liability Triple H."  He smiled knowingly.  "I've seen how you react when Jericho gets a hold of her.  Once word gets out that you can be affected by anything that might happen to her... well, let's just say you may have more problems than you can handle."   

  Hunter's eyes narrowed.  "So basically you're saying that you want me to get rid of her, is that right?"

  Bischoff held up his hands.  "Hey, that's up to you.  All I'm saying is that now that you're the champion, people will be lining up to strip you of that title and they'll use anything they can get their hands on.  Or anyone."

  Hunter sat back as he contemplated what Bischoff said.  The thought had crossed his mind a couple of times lately.  He knew from experience with Stephanie that things like that could happen and probably would.  "I'll give it some thought," he finally responded.

  "I know you will," Bischoff answered as he gestured towards the women he had lined up earlier, including the one Hunter had liked.  "In the meantime, let's make some use of the entertainment."  He grinned like a Cheshire cat at Hunter.

**************************  

   Hunter quietly let himself into the hotel room he shared with Evie.  The door softly clicked shut and he went into the bathroom where he stripped down and showered.  Evie slept like the dead, so he wasn't too concerned about her waking up.  Once he finished his shower, he wrapped a towel around himself and left the bathroom.  He carefully pulled on a pair of shorts and then picked his way across the room to the bed.    

  He dropped the towel on the floor and as he crawled under the sheet, he noticed that Evie's familiar weight was missing from the other side of the bed.  

  Hunter turned the bedside light on to find that Evie wasn't in the room.  He glanced over to where she had left her suitcase.  It was still there, but it looked like she had gone through it.  Hunter looked for a note or something that might indicate where she had gone, but found nothing.  He wondered where she had gone.

  He sat down on the bed.  Where the hell was she?  It wasn't like her to just take off.  It was bad enough that he had come creeping in after 2 a.m., but to not find her here?  That was really strange.  As he ruminated on several possibilities, he heard the electronic clicking of the door lock.  It opened and Evie walked in.

  She looked up in surprise to find the light on and Hunter sitting on the bed.  She let the door close behind her and she nonchalantly tossed the keycard on top of the television.

  He looked over her attire.  She was wearing a pair of black flared pants with high heeled boots and a black top that covered one shoulder.  Her hair was swept up in a knot.    "Where were you?" Hunter asked.

  Evie laid the jacket that was draped over one arm across a chair.  "Out."

  "That's obvious.  Where were you?"

  "Does it matter?" she responded as she walked into the bathroom.

  Hunter got up off the bed and stood outside the closed bathroom door.  "Yeah it matters.  Now where the hell were you?"  She didn't answer him.  He waited for a few seconds and then knocked on the door.  "Evie, I asked you a question."

  The door opened and she came face to face with him.  "And I told you, I went out."  She tried to push past him, but he refused to move.

  "Who were you with?"

  "I was with a friend if you really have to know."

  "Male or female?"

  Evie folded her arms across her chest.  "Why do you care?  You don't tell me where you've been or who you've been with, so why should it be different when it comes to me?"

  "All my stuff is business Evie.  I told you that."  Hunter loomed over her.  "Now where were you and who were you with?"

  She smirked.  "Anyone ever tell you you'd make a good jealous boyfriend?"

  "Dammit Evie!  I'm not kidding!"

  The smirk disappeared.  "You haven't shown the slightest interest in me these past two weeks and now all of a sudden you care where I've been and who I've been with?"  She glared at him.  "Well, since you happen to care so much all of a sudden, I was out at a club with someone!"  She pushed past him and headed for her suitcase.

  "Who?" Hunter demanded.  When she didn't reply, he strode over to her, grabbed her by the arm and jerked her around to face him.  "Who was it Evie?"  He was losing his patience fast.  

  "A male friend," she spat out.

  Hunter's grip on her arm tightened.  "Who?" he asked again.  His voice had dropped to a dead calm.

  "I think you better let go of me Hunter, before one of us gets hurt."

 Slowly Hunter released his hold on Evie's arm.   "I asked you a simple question.  All I want is an answer."

  "Then why the caveman routine?"

  "Evie..." he growled.

  She sighed.  "Fine.  If you really must know, I was out with Bradshaw."

  "Bradshaw?  What the hell were you doing out with him?"

  "Because I needed to go out and he was willing to pay me a little attention."  She glared at Hunter.  

  Hunter's eyes narrowed.  "What do you mean by attention?"

  "Well I don't mean the kind of attention where I have to pour myself into a little red dress and throw myself on someone's lap."

  His breath caught.  She had seen him?  "What club did you go to?"

  "The Black Dragon.  So don't try to deny being there because I saw you."

   _Shit.  Of all the places in this city to go to..._  "I told you, Bischoff took me there to talk business.  He thought the woman would be an incentive."

  "Well she definitely looked like _she was all business didn't she?"  _

  Hunter rolled his eyes.  "Now who's acting jealous?"

  "At least I don't fuck around on other people!"

  He got in her face.  "Look, our relationship isn't serious.  I don't understand why the hell you're getting so upset."

  "Oh you go and pull that little caveman routine with me because I wouldn't tell you who I was out with?  You are such a hypocrite Hunter!"

  His hand shot out and grabbed her upper arm.  "I was worried.  Jericho- "

  Evie cut him off.  "Bullshit!  You were more worried that Bradshaw might be giving me something that you haven't."  She jerked her arm out of his hand.  "If our relationship isn't serious, then why are you acting like it is?  If it's just a free-for-all fuck-me-to-get your-rocks-off thing, then why are you mad?"

  She had hit the nail on the head.  If he didn't consider the relationship as serious, then why _was_ he acting like a jealous man?  He knew why, but he wasn't going to tell her.  "I'm not mad.  I was concerned about you.  I come back and you're gone; no note or anything-"  

  "Maybe if you had checked your cell phone, you would have noticed that I did leave you a message.  But of course you wouldn't have checked.  You were too busy with other things!"

  He was fast losing patience with her.  "I told you that was business!  That's all!  Nothing happened!"  He could see she didn't believe him.

  Suddenly she changed directions.  This was getting nowhere.  All they were going to do was argue and she was tired of it already.  Her voice softened.  "You know what?  This is pointless.  When you figure out what you want from me, tell me.  Because I'd really like to know."  Evie stepped away from him. 

 Hunter remained where he was.  He had been surprised by her total swerve.  That wasn't like her.  Normally, she would push and push at him until he admitted to what was really on his mind.  Apparently that wasn't going to happen tonight.  **__**

  He looked up as he heard the sound of a zipper.  Evie had packed up her suitcase and was closing it.  "What are you doing?" he asked.

  "I'm going to check into another room."   She pulled the case off the chair, picked up her jacket, bag and laptop and headed for the door.  "This is going nowhere, I'm tired.  

  Hunter watched as she walked out the door.  He knew why _he was upset, but he still wasn't willing to say it.  It was the one thing he would not allow himself to feel.  That weakness.  And it _was_ a weakness.  One that could be used against him by almost anyone.  Bischoff's words came back to him. _

 _She's a liability._  _All I'm saying is that now that you're the champion, people will be lining up to strip you of that title and they'll use anything they can get their hands on.  Or anyone._

  He couldn't let this get in the way.  He had worked too hard to get where he was to give it all up for one person.  He hadn't given it up for Steph, so why should it be different now?

  **_Because you love her.  That's why it's different now._**

  He growled in frustration as he fell back on the bed.  Alone again.  At least it was quiet.  He turned off the light, stripped off his shorts and vehemently threw them across the room, more mad at himself than her.

*********************

  The following Monday, Eric Bischoff announced that a fatal 4-way match would take place.  It was going to be Chris Jericho, Rob Van Dam, Jeff Hardy and the Big Show.  The winner would face Triple H for the title.  The winner turned out to be Rob Van Dam.

  Things between Evie and Hunter were somewhat strained.  He had approached her the next morning to talk to her about what had happened, but she brushed him off.  She told him it didn't make any difference as they would only end up arguing about it.  He let it go.  He had other things to concentrate on at the moment.

  Hunter stood in the middle of the ring the following Monday night, a microphone in one hand and the title slung over his shoulder.

  "You know, everywhere I go I hear the same damn thing from people.  'You're going to lose your title to RVD.  Well, guess what?  I'm not scared of  RVD and as much as all you fans love him, he's not championship material."

  "I'm supposed to be scared because RVD got lucky with _one_ frog splash?  I don't think so.  I am the greatest world champion.  I have the talent.  I have the ability and I have the brains.  RVD doesn't stand a chance with me."

  "It really pisses me off when I hear that RVD chant.  That's the kind of disrespect that gets under my skin.  I am the champ.  I am 'The Game'-"

  RVD appeared at the top of the ramp and interrupted Hunter.  "Hey Hunter, I hear you're not concerned about me."  RVD walked down the ramp and climbed into the ring.  "Hunter man, you're stressed out.  What are you all angry for anyway?  Because of my cool moves?  Because that's what RVD is all about.  That's the way RVD is.  He's amazing."

  Hunter smirked at him.  "Oh yeah.  You're amazing," he replied with sarcasm.  "I'm angry and that's the reason why I'm the champion.  That anger is the reason why I sell out arenas and headline pay-per-views.  That anger-"

  "Whoa Hunter, I don't want any misunderstandings.  You're good and all that and you sure can spit some water.  I mean, you take it to another level dude!  Spitting water the way you do, takes a _lot of talent."_

  Hunter shook his head, still wearing that smirk.  "You are a funny guy Rob and I can see why people love you.  Because you're like the fans; an underachiever.  The fact is, Rob, you aren't championship material and you never will be."

  "I am the next World Champion Hunter.  You can bet on that."

  Suddenly Hunter moved to kick RVD, but his foot was caught by RVD and instead Hunter received a spinning kick from his opponent.  RVD left Hunter lying on the mat as he walked back up the ramp.  Slowly Hunter sat up and after a few seconds, left the ring and retreated backstage.

   He walked back into his dressing room and found it empty.  Evie's laptop sat open on the table and her planner and some papers were next to it, but she was nowhere in the room.  He shrugged the title off his shoulder and set it on the sofa.  He figured Evie had walked down to catering to get something to drink.  He walked over and turned the sound up on the monitor so he could hear the commentary for Ric Flair's match against Rico.

  He watched in disgust as Flair was caught by surprise by Rico's spinning martial arts kick and pinned for the three count.  Hunter noticed that Evie still hadn't returned, so he slung the title over his shoulder and went in search of her.  As he walked towards catering, he came across Terri interviewing Ric Flair.  Hunter interrupted them.

  "You were humiliated and embarrassed Flair.  You know, at one time you were the man I looked up to.  You held this title 16 times and tonight, you lost to a man that can't hold my jock.  Go ahead Flair, retire.  You're pathetic."  Hunter turned to leave, but Flair caught his arm.

  "Pathetic? Let me tell you what pathetic is.  Pathetic is walking around with that title without even earning it!"  Flair let go of Hunter and walked off.

  Hunter smirked at Flair's retreating back and then at Terri and left to continue looking for Evie.  He found her seated at one of the tables talking to one of the female go-fers.  Evie looked up as he approached.

  "Hey," he said quietly.

  "Hey yourself.  What can I do for you?" she responded.

  "Nothing.  I just wanted to make sure you were okay.  Jericho is wandering around."

  Evie smiled at him.  "I was just on my way back as soon as I get done talking with Marta here.  Besides, Jericho is fixated on getting that Intercontinental title, so he's pretty much left me alone."

  Hunter nodded at the young woman seated across from Evie, then turned his attention back to her.  "That's fine.  Whenever you're ready, come on back.  Just be careful."  

  "I will," Evie replied as he walked off.  She smiled inwardly at his attempt to be nice to her.  He had been doing that ever since they left Milwaukee.  It didn't make things less tense, but it was better than the silent treatment he would normally give her.  Once he was around the corner, she turned her attention back to the conversation she had been having with Marta.

*******************  
  


  Evie watched Jericho's match with Hunter on the monitor in his dressing room.  She was helping him tape up his wrists as his match was next.  As soon as she was finished, Hunter left for his match.

  Jericho and RVD went at each other, using suplexes, drop kicks, back breakers and spinning kicks.  They threw each other around the ring, jumped off the ropes and the turnbuckle.  RVD drop kicked Jericho in the face, but Jericho got right back up to receive another kick from RVD then a side kick followed by Rolling Thunder.  Jericho fought back and locked RVD in the Walls of Jericho.  RVD countered with a roll up but Jericho kicked out on the two count.  RVD delivered another spinning kick and then climbed to the top rope.

  Hunter came running down the ramp and instead of aiming for Jericho, RVD jumped on Hunter.  RVD pummeled Hunter as Jericho climbed out of the ring.  Before Jericho could attack RVD, RVD kicked him in the ribs.  They got back into the ring where RVD kicked Jericho again, delivered a moonsault and pinned Jericho for another two count.  RVD threw Jericho into the ropes and Hunter, who had climbed up on the apron, was knocked into the ring.  RVD tossed Hunter out and turned back to Jericho only to be put in the Walls of Jericho again.  RVD ended up tapping out, giving Jericho the win.  

 As Jericho left, clutching the title to his chest, Hunter climbed back into ring and Pedigreed RVD.  RVD managed to get to his feet and the two men began fighting.  Referees ran out from the back to separate them, followed by Jeff Hardy, who turned out to be Hunter's opponent.

  Hunter turned his attention to Jeff and within minutes had Jeff in a sleeper hold.  Jeff passed out, giving Hunter the win.  As he stood up, RVD ran back out and knocked Hunter down. Quickly RVD climbed to the top rope and gave Hunter a 5 Star Frog Splash.  He then grabbed the title belt, hoisted it up on his shoulder and pointed his thumbs at himself as the crowd chanted his name.

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews!  They are very much appreciated.  I'm glad everyone keeps coming back for more.  One thing:  Don't know if there is such a club called The Black Dragon in Milwaukee.  I never spent much time there, being that Chicago had plenty of clubs to keep me occupied.  If there is, my apologies for any infringement.  
 


	28. What Goes Around

  At the Unforgiven pay-per-view in Los Angeles audiences saw Ric Flair tap out to Chris Jericho and Hunter retain his title against Rob Van Dam with some unexpected help from Flair.  Hunter had pulled out the sledgehammer to use on RVD, but RVD countered with a spinning kick, causing Hunter to drop the weapon.  They got back into the ring and went at each other for a few more minutes before Flair raced out to the ring and picked up the sledgehammer Hunter had dropped.  Flair looked at Hunter and sneered at him, but then suddenly turned and nailed RVD in the chest with the sledgehammer.  Hunter wasted no time in setting RVD up in a Pedigree and scored the three count on RVD.  Hunter and Flair celebrated in the ring and then headed backstage.

  They burst into Hunter's dressing room, laughing and congratulating each other.  Evie looked up from her laptop at the two men.

  "You really had him going Ric.  I think he actually believed you were out there to help him."

  Flair laughed.  "Well, that was he was supposed to think.  I mean, why would I partner with someone like Rob Van Dam when I can partner with The Game?"

  Hunter chuckled as his eyes turned to Evie.  "Everything okay while I was gone?"

  "Yeah.  No problems at all.  Nice match by the way."

  Hunter smiled.  "Thanks."  He looked at Flair and then back to Evie.  "If you don't mind Evie, Ric and I need to talk."

  She raised an eyebrow.  "I suppose you want me to leave then?"

  "Yeah.  Why don't you head back to the hotel?  I'll hitch a ride with Ric."

  "Fine," she said as she started packing up her laptop.  

  The two men waited in silence while she gathered up her things and left the room.  Once the door had closed behind her, they sat down on the sofa.

  Flair spoke first.  "So what do you think Hunter?  You wanna do this?  I mean, we could be an unbeatable team.  The Nature Boy and The Game together."

  A smile appeared again on Hunter's face.  "Yeah.  Yeah I do."

  "We can take this to a whole new level.  With my experience and your determination, there's no one who could stop us."

  "Sounds like a plan to me Ric." 

  "There's only one thing though," Flair said quietly.

  Hunter looked at him.  "What's that?"

  Flair leaned forward and rested his arms on his thighs.  "Evie.  I mean, I don't think you need a personal assistant if I'm going to be your manager."  He glanced sideways at Hunter.  "Unless she's more than an assistant to you."

  Hunter met Flair's gaze.  "I'll have to think about that Ric.  I mean, she's been with me for a long time and I trust her.  I know she wouldn't fuck me over."

  "I'm not talkin' about trust here Hunter.  I'm talkin' about her being a liability.  You have all these guys back here chomping at the bit to get a shot at you.  How do you know one of them won't use her to get to you?   Jericho already figured it out.  How long before the others do too?"

  Hunter leaned back into the cushions.  That was twice someone had told him that Evie could be a liability and a distraction.  Ever since Bischoff had brought it up, he had started to think the same thing too.  True, Jericho had attacked her in the past.  He had pretty much left her alone for the past few weeks, but that could only mean that he was planning something.  And Hunter couldn't just let Evie go.  He did trust her, despite the way things had been between them lately.  She had gone back to getting a separate room.  He didn't argue with her decision.  He had been treating her more like an employee lately than a lover.  They had been polite to each other, but that was the extent of things.  _All the easier to let her go when the time actually comes, he thought._

  "Listen Ric, I appreciate your honesty and I know what you're saying, but I'll have to think about it."

***************

  Evie set her things down on the floor of her room.  She stood there for a minute as she looked around.  The sudden realization that she didn't want to be in the room came over her.  All she did now was come back to the hotel, go through her planner, her e-mail and sometimes make a few calls or watch television.  She hadn't been out since that night she had seen Hunter at The Black Dragon.  Of course remembering that didn't do anything to make her feel better.  

  Ever since that incident, she and Hunter had been treating each other with a distant politeness.  They hadn't slept together since they had been interrupted that one time by Hunter's phone.  As much as she didn't want to admit it, she missed him.  She missed the way things had been.  Why had things changed so drastically?  She knew she could be difficult at times, but then again, so could he.  

  Evie sat down on the edge of the bed.  Maybe he had grown tired of her.  They were together almost 24 hours a day.  Coupled with the constant travel, that probably would drive just about anyone crazy.  She know it did to her at times.  But it didn't seem likely that that would make Hunter treat her they way he had been.

  _The rebound relationship.  That is probably it.  He wanted someone to help him over his ex-wife and now decided that he's had enough and it's time to move on to other things._  She sighed.  Maybe.  It was possible.

  _You know its possible Evie.  You just don't want to face it do you?_  No, she didn't.  She was still in love with him.  Still holding onto the possibility that it could develop into something more.  _Ridiculous.  He's apparently not interested in you anymore.  He's more   focused on his job than anything else, or anyone else._  He had gotten what he wanted out of her.  Now he didn't need her anymore.

  The ring of her cell phone startled her out of her reverie.  She opened it up and recognized the number.  She smiled as she answered it.

  "Hi Shawn."

  "Hey doll!  Just thought I'd call you up and see how you're doin'."

  She sat back on the bed.  "Oh, I'm okay I guess."

  "That doesn't sound too good.  What's goin' on?"

  "Absolutely nothing.  I'm just sitting here in my hotel room, debating on whether or not I wanna go out."

  "With Hunter or without?"

  Evie pressed her lips together, pausing for a few seconds before answering.  Shawn noticed she had become quiet.

  "What's goin' on?" he asked quietly.

  "I told you.  Absolutely nothing," she responded.

  Shawn sighed.  "I meant with Hunter.  Obviously something happened."

  "Nothing is happening.  Why should it be?"

  "Evie, what is goin' on with you?  You're actin' weird."

  "Nothing is going on Shawn.  Just drop it."

  He rolled his eyes even though he knew Evie couldn't see him.  "Fine.  I'll let it go.  Obviously you don't wanna talk about it.  But if he's hurt you, I'll make sure he gets some of the same."

  "Look Shawn, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm going to go.  I'm tired and really need some sleep."

  "Okay, okay.  I know when I'm not wanted.  When you wanna talk about it, give me a call okay?"

  "Okay," she whispered.  

  "Bye doll."

  Evie disconnected the call without saying goodbye.  As much as she liked Shawn and as glad as she was that he was willing to listen, she really didn't want to talk about Hunter.  To her it would sound like she was complaining.  She didn't want anyone to know how much Hunter had gotten to her, or for them to feel sorry for her.  She got herself into this mess.  She was a strong woman, she would get her self out.  Question was, how?

  With a sigh, she turned her phone off and deposited it in her bag, not wanting to talk to anyone else.  Instead she picked up the remote for the television, intent on finding something mind-numbing to watch, having lost the desire to go out.

***************

The following week, Ric flair came out and announced that he was going to be Triple H's manager.  He was going to teach Triple H how to high style and profile.  He was going to take Triple H to a new level.  He wanted to walk side by side with Triple H so he could end his career they way he started it all those years ago; on top.

  RVD made his entrance and walked down to the ring.  Before he got any further than telling Ric about his damaged ribs, Hunter came running to the ring and attacked RVD from behind.  Flair took the cue and he and Hunter double teamed RVD until Bubba Ray Dudley ran out to help.  Hunter and Flair turned on Bubba and beat him down, then went back to work on RVD.  Bubba chased both of them off with a chair.

  This event caused Bischoff to give Bubba a match against Hunter and Flair.  Bubba would partner with RVD.

  Flair and Hunter walked into Hunter's dressing room.  Evie was on the sofa on her cell phone and didn't bother to acknowledge either man when they came in.  Hunter looked around for his water and when he didn't find it, looked at Evie expectantly.  She didn't respond to his gaze, but kept talking on her phone.  When she finally hung up, she turned her head up to look at him.

  "What?"

  "I asked you to get me some water.  Where is it?"

  She held the phone up.  "Sorry.  I was on my way to get it and got sidetracked."

  "Well you can go get it now since you're off the phone," he said.

  Her eyebrow shot up.  "Bossy tonight aren't we?"

  "Evie, I don't have time to mess around.  Now are you going to go get my water or am I going to have to call a go-fer?"

  "I was just going to get it, so keep your damn pants on," she huffed.  The door slammed behind her as she left.

  "Hunter, have you thought about what I said last week?  About her being a liability?" Ric asked.

  "I'm still thinking.  I'll be sure to let you know when I've made up my mind."

  "Better make it up soon," Ric replied.  "

********************

  Flair and Hunter ended up winning their match, but RVD and Bubba Ray ended up exacting a little revenge at the end.  After the match, Hunter and Flair double-teamed RVD and then Bubba rushed back in to help out his tag team partner.  He belted Flair with a steel chair and then whacked Hunter in the head with it too.  RVD helped Bubba put Hunter up on a table and RVD did a double leg drop off the top rope and smashed Hunter through the table.  They left the ring and headed to the back, leaving Flair and Hunter a bloody mess.

  Evie grimaced as she watched the referees help Hunter and Flair up the ramp.  She left the room, heading for the triage area to check on them.  They were both being worked on as she came in.  She watched at they were cleaned up and, in Hunter's case, bandaged.  Flair had managed to shake off the dizziness from the chair shot and when the medics were done, helped Evie take Hunter back to Hunter's dressing room.

  Once Ric had made sure that Hunter was going to be okay, he headed for his own room to change.  Evie quickly gathered up their things and stuffed them into their respective bags.  She looked over at Hunter sitting on a folding chair.

  "You okay to go?"

  "Yeah," he replied in a raspy voice.  "I'll just shower and stuff back at the hotel."  He stood up with a groan as his muscles protested. 

  They made it back to the hotel and up to their rooms.  Evie dumped Hunter's bag in his room after she had opened it for him.  He mumbled his thanks and headed into the bathroom.  She headed to her room and dropped her stuff on the chair, grabbed a nightshirt and her toothbrush from her suitcase and headed to her bathroom.

  Once she had finished, she pulled her laptop out of its case and was in the process of starting it up when there was a knock at the adjoining door.  She unlocked her side and opened it.  Hunter stood on the other side still in his gear.

  "Can you give me a hand here?" he asked.

  Evie opened the door all the way and walked through.  Hunter sat down on the edge of the bed.  "I need a hand with my boots.  I'm having a little trouble with them.'

  She said nothing as she knelt down in front of him and proceeded to untie and undo the laces.  She carefully pulled one boot off, using one hand to hold his leg steady.  At the same time, she was trying to control her rapid heartbeat.  Being this close to him was causing her to become slightly excited.  She hadn't been this close to him in weeks and it was affecting her worse than she thought it would.  Unable to resist, she lightly trailed her fingers down his calf.  Once the boot was off she then removed the other, repeating the act with her fingers.

  As she was doing this, Hunter closed his eyes.  He felt her touch him gently, leaving goosebumps behind as she moved her fingers over the skin of one calf and then the other.  He clenched his fist at the growing heat between his thighs.  It had been weeks since she had touched him.  In fact it had been weeks since he touched her at all.  He was filled with a sudden desire for her.  He opened his eyes as she finished removing the second boot.

  She tossed his boots over by his bag.  As she stood up, she was surprised to find his hand clutching hers.  She looked at him in confusion.

  "Don't go," he rasped.  

  "Why? Do you need help with something else?"

  He stood up and pulled her closer to him.  "No."

  "Then what do you want?"

  "I just want you to stay," he said as his mouth came down on hers.

  Evie's heart lurched and then started beating fiercely as his tongue slipped in between her lips.  She pushed against his chest as she tried to break the kiss, but one of his hands grasped the back of her neck, holding her steady.  She resisted as he knew she would.  This didn't deter him.  It only made him more persistent and he kissed her harder. 

  She resisted for a few more seconds and then gave up and leaned into him as he wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her even closer.  His tongue plunged deeper into her mouth, entwining with hers and he kissed her with raw passion, instantly becoming aroused.  He carefully sat back down on the edge of the bed, pulling her onto his lap. 

  Evie pulled away from his mouth and began kissing his neck instead.  Hunter tilted his head to one side as he felt her warm mouth touch his skin.  She alternately kissed and nipped a trail up his neck to his ear.  Hunter groaned as she sucked on his earlobe and then moved back to his neck.  

 Evie's fingers tangled themselves in his hair, pulling his head back to expose more of his throat.  Kisses descended across his neck to the other side.  Hunter shifted a little to ease the growing ache centered between his legs.  He sucked in a breath as her teeth softly bit into skin. 

  Hunter lowered his head to her neck where his tongue darted out and touched her skin.  Evie shivered slightly.  He took deep breath, inhaling her scent.  He felt the warmth of her skin against his cheek.   Strands of her hair had worked loose from her pony tail and gently brushed his face.  

  She moved so that she was straddling Hunter's legs.  The kissing turned into caressing.  Hunter's hands slid up under Evie's nightshirt and touched the bottom of her breasts.  She gasped as he pushed the fabric up and enclosed both breasts with his hands.  He leaned in and kissed the pliant flesh and then dragged his tongue over one nipple and then the other.  Evie shuddered at the sensation and pulled his head closer.  

  Hunter continued to lick and kiss her breasts, his hands splayed against her back in an effort to keep her on his lap.  He moved up to her mouth where he kissed her deeply.  She broke the kiss and tilted her head back as she pushed his back down to her breasts.  He complied and buried his face in them.  Evie was subconsciously moving against his erection and after five minutes of that, he growled and lifted his head.  Without a word, he scooped her up in his arms and swiftly laid her out on the bed.  He removed his trunks and then proceeded to strip her nightclothes from her body.

  Evie groaned as he lowered his body to hers.  His finger reached down and touched her between the legs.  She sucked in a breath at the contact as he groaned harshly at feeling her readiness.  The weight of his body pressed her to the mattress and he was plunging into her before she could protest.    

  She bit her lip to keep from crying out as he increased the pressure and rhythm.  He almost lost it when she wrapped her long legs around his waist and lifted her hips to meet his thrusts.  His body shivered at the movement and he caught her mouth in a kiss as a harsh groan came from his throat.  

  She felt the familiar spiral of orgasm begin it's ascent in her and she furiously ground her hips against his.  As he stiffened and convulsed, she dug her nails into his back as they pressed together in the fierce spasms of ecstasy.  She continued to move against him as his convulsions slowed.  All too quickly, their bodies were spent and he collapsed in her arms.  A minute later, he raised his head to look at her.  She had her eyes closed and her lip was bleeding where she had bit down on it.  He wiped the blood away with his thumb and she opened her eyes at his touch.

  "I hate you," she whispered.

  He chuckled at her.  "Do you now?"

  There was a twinkle in her eyes as she answered.  "Yes.  I hate you for making me feel this way."

   "I can't help it.  You're like a drug; addicting.  I can't get enough of you" he whispered in her ear.  It was true.  Even if anything had happened between him and those women, it would all pale in comparison to Evie.  He felt the emptiness inside him disappear when he was with her.  It was almost as if he had to sell his soul for pleasure like this.  And he would gladly sell it again.  His mind jolted at that thought.  It was that weakness again, creeping up on him unexpectedly.  He shoved the thought aside as he disengaged himself from her embrace.  He would not think about it.  He couldn't afford to.  No matter how good she made him feel.  No matter how much he craved her body.  

  As Hunter lay alongside her, she rolled to face him.  His eyes had closed and the arm closest to her was flung above his head.  Her eyes traveled over his body slowly and she felt herself melt inside as she though about what had just transpired between them.  She hadn't wanted to give in to him, but her body had been starved of his kisses and caresses and that won out over any common sense she had possessed. His intensity had overwhelmed her again.  She shivered slightly as she thought of the way he had felt against her.  Rolling over, she turned her back to him.

  Inwardly she sighed as she realized that she wasn't trying very hard to get herself out of her predicament with Hunter.  _Weak.  You're letting this man push you around.  Maybe not physically, but emotionally.  Are you going to let him use you like this when he wants to?  Or are you going to find out how he really feels about you?  _Her mind screamed at her to just accept what she was given, but her heart ached in protest.

 The sudden touch of his hand snaking around her waist startled her.  He pulled himself towards her so that her back was to his chest.

  "You okay?" he asked.

  Evie nodded in response, not trusting her voice to be steady.  She sighed softly as she came to the conclusion that this was where she wanted to be right now, even if it was only for tonight.  Giving in to the moment, she reached for the hand that was draped across her abdomen and entwined her fingers with his.  

*******************    

  Hunter wrestled with his emotions through the next week.  After that night, he was more convinced than ever that she had to go.  He hadn't lied when he told her that she was like a drug to him.  She _was _addicting.  He hadn't been able to help himself.  He wanted her and didn't feel satisfied until he'd had her.  She was definitely a weakness where he was concerned.  He kept pushing his decision aside, knowing that deep down, he didn't want to send her away.  When Ric asked him if he had made a decision, he told him he was still thinking about it.  Within 24 hours he had gone back to treating Evie with a distant politeness again.

  Evie was beside herself for giving into him.  No less than a day later, he was treating her the same as before.  It was almost as if he didn't want to acknowledge the fact that he had slept with her.  She did want to know how he felt about her.  Was she just the rebound woman or did he really care about her?  Angry tears filled her eyes as she wondered what she had gotten herself into.  She swiped her hand across her eyes.  No good in crying.  No point.  She kept her anger to herself however.  There would be a time and a place for it and she could wait. 

  The following Monday night, Hunter was accompanied to the ring by Ric Flair.  Hunter had a title match with Bubba Ray Dudley, who was still very unhappy that Hunter had been handed the title.       

  The two men fought fiercely, but Hunter had Flair on his side, much to Bubba's disadvantage.  Flair provided a distraction to the referee long enough for Hunter to kick out of a pin.  Flair then climbed up on the apron to distract Bubba, but Bubba knocked him down.  Hunter went for the Pedigree, but Bubba managed to escape.  They fought for a few more minutes before Hunter finally was able to deliver a Pedigree to Bubba and get the win.

  Hunter and Flair walked back to Hunter's dressing room, where Flair had a surprise waiting for Hunter.  Two women were waiting there for him, compliments of Flair.  Hunter glanced around for Evie, but Flair pulled him aside and told him he'd had sent Evie out for some things and also to fax over some contracts and a few other things to Linda McMahon.  Hunter grinned as he disappeared into the shower with the two women.  He didn't want Flair to catch on that there had been something going on between Evie and himself.  

  Jonathan Coachman walked in to get a word with Hunter.  Hunter came out of the shower wrapped in a towel to talk to him, but Jericho interrupted and said he wanted to talk to Hunter.  Hunter dismissed him by telling him to wait and then disappeared back into the shower.

  Flair ushered Jericho and Coach out of the room and then walked down to Bischoff's office to talk to him.  He failed to see Evie as she came around the corner and headed towards Hunter's dressing room.  She had a couple shopping bags and a sheaf of papers in her hand.  As she entered the room, she set the bags and the papers down on a table.  She could hear the shower running and assumed that Hunter had just finished his match.  

  As she walked over to the bathroom door to tell him she had some papers for him to sign, she heard the unmistakable sound of a woman's giggle.  Evie stepped into the doorway to the shower and saw Hunter and two women engaged in what could only be described as compromising positions.  She decided she wouldn't make a scene however.

  "Oh I'm sorry Hunter.  I didn't know you had company," she said in an overly sweet tone.  

  The sound of her voice startled all three people.  Hunter's mouth fell open and he stared at her.  The two women looked at her in confusion.

  The anger that had rapidly been building up inside her dissolved into hilarity at the look on his face.  She smothered a huge grin.  "I didn't mean to interrupt.  I just wanted to let you know I left some papers for you to sign on the table.  I'm going to head back to the hotel.  Enjoy yourself."  Evie left the bathroom, gathered up her things and promptly walked out of the room.

  Hunter leaned against the tiled wall as the two women looked at him.  "Was that your girlfriend?" one of them asked.  

  He shook his head.  "My personal assistant," he replied.  He had a suspicion he was going to catch hell when he got back to the hotel later.    

  Both women shrugged and continued what they had been doing before.  Hunter became distracted by their ministrations and let them continue.

*********************

 Evie sat on a group of packing cases kicking one foot against it absent-mindedly as she stared at the floor.  She was trying to figure out what to do about Hunter.  Sure she had been angry at first, but that had gotten her nowhere before, so it didn't pay to get upset again.  Best thing to do would be to make him see how it felt.  Trouble was how to go about doing that and with whom.  As she contemplated this, she noticed a pair of feet had come into her line of vision.  She looked up and found Bradshaw smiling at her. 

  "Well, well.  I lost my tag team partner and found an angel!  How are ya darlin'?" he boomed.

  Evie smiled at him.  "Oh I'm doing… okay I guess."

  "Wahtcha sittin' here for?"  He noticed Evie had her bags bundled next to her.  "Hunter kick you out or something?"

  "Something like that."

  "What happened?"

  Evie explained to him what had been going on.  Bradshaw's eyes narrowed as she told him what had transpired in Hunter's dressing room. He knew that Evie had some pretty strong feelings for Hunter.  She had confided in him that night they had gone out in Milwaukee.  And with what she was telling him now, he wanted to go kick Hunter in the ass for what he was pulling on this woman.

  "Damn darlin', that's harsh," he commented when she was finished.

  "Yeah tell me about it."

  Bradshaw ran a hand over his beard.  "Ya know, you need to give him a taste of his own medicine."

  "I know.  I'm trying to figure out how though."

  He smiled.  "Well, why don't you find someone to share your room with?  I mean, as good-lookin' as you are, what man could resist?"

  Evie gave him a quick look.  "Sounds interesting.  Are you volunteering?"

  "Damn right I am.  Think I'm stupid to pass an opportunity like this up?" he joked.

  She grinned.  "Works for me."  Her smile was quickly replaced by a mock stern look.  "But you better behave yourself mister or I'll hog tie you and leave you out in the hall."

  Bradshaw held up two fingers.  "Scout's honor ma'am.  I'll behave.  Or try to."

  She stood up.  "Just make sure you do," she said as she shook a finger at him.

  "Listen, I got a couple of things to take care of, so I'll meet you in the parkin' lot in about 45 minutes okay?"

  "Not a problem.  I'll just head down to catering for a bit and hang out.  Come get me when you're done."

  "Sure thing darlin'."

  "But before you go…"she trailed off as she stood up on tiptoe and planted a kiss on his cheek.  "Thanks for your help." 

  "You keep doin' that and I'll give you all the help you want."

  Evie tossed him a smile as she headed towards the catering area.

A/N: Go raibh maith agat to all of you for the reviews and the feedback!  They are appreciated.  I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter and I hope that you have enjoyed this one as well.  Decided that this one would be a little longer this time.  And maybe next time too!  Slan!


	29. Comes Around and

Evie sat at a table, absentmindedly scoring lines across the tabletop with a plastic fork. She was waiting for Bradshaw to get done with whatever he was doing. Her thoughts dwelled on what she had seen in Hunter's locker room previously. It had hurt her to see what he was doing with those two women, but she didn't want him to know that. He didn't seem to care anyway. Seems like he had moved on to other things.

_Yeah. Rebound woman. That's what I should change my name to_, she thought in disgust as she continued to drag the fork back and forth over the table. The more she thought about what she had seen, the angrier she got, but it was directed at herself instead of him. She should have expected this, but ignored the possibility it would happen. How could she be so stupid? He'd gotten what he wanted from her and he was finished with her. And it hurt. It hurt horribly. 

_Dammit! Why can't I meet a nice man? Or a real man for that matter? Why do I always end up with the jerks?_

Just as that thought was completed, a chair was pulled out and someone sat down next to her. She looked over at he person and rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Gee I just have to think the word "jerk" and you show up."

"Nice to see you too Red," Jericho shot back. 

"What do you want?" she asked tersely.

Jericho smirked at her. "C'mon Red, you know what I want," he said as he leaned closer. "Seeing as your boss is busy, why don't you and I go to my hotel room? I can "occupy" you there."

Evie made a face. "Won't your hand get jealous?"

He leaned farther in so that his mouth was next to her ear. "Go on Red; tell me those three words I wanna hear."

"Okay. Go to hell," she retorted as she pulled her head away from his face.

He reached out and grabbed her arm. "I know you want me. Why else would you take the time to insult me so much? I think it's a subconscious cry for some attention."

"Save your breath Jericho. You'll need it to blow up your date," she scoffed. 

Jericho's grip tightened on her arm. "S'matter Red? Pissed at Hunter cause he's fucking someone else and not you?"

"S'matter Jericho? Did you accidentally pop your girlfriend? Is that why you're bothering me?"

His face grew red in anger. "I suggest you be a little nicer Red. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry. I get rough when I'm angry." He tightened his grip again as he finished speaking. "Or do you like it rough?"

Evie looked at him. "I suggest you let go of me," she said quietly.

"Or what?" he scoffed. "You're gonna hurt me?"

She simply smiled as she bought the plastic fork down hard on the back of his hand. Jericho yelped in pain and jerked his hand back. He looked at it. Her action hadn't drawn blood, but there were four angry marks where the fork had landed, and it hurt like hell.

"You crazy bitch," he muttered. "Do you have a death wish?"

She looked at him, amusement in her eyes. "Yeah I do. I wish you'd drop dead," she said as she stood up and dropped the fork on the table.

Jericho rubbed the back of his hand. "See, there you go insulting me again. I swear you want me. Why don't you just admit it and save us both a lot of trouble?" He turned a cocky grin on her.

Evie spoke in a slow and deliberate tone as if she were speaking to a child. "I do not want you. I do not want anything from you. Do you understand?"

Jericho stood up. "You know you're lucky there are so many people here. Because if there weren't, you'd be flat on your back, begging for it." He abruptly turned and walked away from her before she could say anything else.

A shudder coursed through her as he walked off. He made her sick. Physically sick. Just the thought of him touching her made her want to throw up. She shook the images out of her head and sat back down. 

"Dammit," she muttered to herself. "How the hell do I get myself into these situations?" Her thoughts turned back to Hunter. She continued to figure out how to go about letting Hunter know how it felt to be hurt. The trick was to get him to her room and find her with Bradshaw. Not in any type of compromising position, but to make it seem like something had gone on between them. An idea popped into her head and she took out her note book and started scribbling a note to Hunter.

*****************************

Hunter toweled himself off and dressed. He heard the chatter of the two women as they put their clothes on in the bathroom. A smile crossed his face as he recalled what had happened in the shower, but the smile quickly disappeared as he thought about Evie walking in. He had the feeling that regardless of her reaction, he was going to catch hell when he got back to the hotel. Even though he had told her that things between them weren't serious. So why did he feel guilty?

**_You know why you feel guilty. And you should feel guilty._**

He sighed as he finished dressing and started putting his gear in his bag. _Why?_ _The relationship isn't serious. It's not like I asked her to marry me or anything._

**_No. But you love her. No matter how much you try to ignore it, you love her. Face it, if you found her with someone else like she found you with those two, it would hurt wouldn't it?_**

Hunter shrugged his shoulders. _I don't know. I suppose it might._

**_You suppose? Liar liar pants on fire,_** the voice mocked him. **_It would hurt and you know it._**

He zipped up his bag with force. _Look, when I want your opinion I'll ask for it. Otherwise, shut up!_

The voice only laughed softly as it receded. Hunter dropped his bag on a chair and walked into the bathroom to check on the two women. "You ladies ready to go?" he asked as he came around the doorframe.

They were both dressed, but touching up their make up. "Almost," answered one. She turned to face him. "You sure you don't want us to come back to the hotel with you?"

He smiled. "I'm sure. You've both done enough tonight."

The woman smiled slyly. "We could do more."

Hunter shook his head. "Thanks, but I have to leave early in the morning. That doesn't give me a lot of time to really enjoy your company."

They both grinned in response and the one turned back to the mirror to finish her makeup.

"Let me know when you're ready," Hunter said as he left the bathroom.

Within minutes, the women had come out. He accompanied them to the parking lot where he left them. They had told him they would take a cab back.

Hunter ducked into the limo that had been waiting for him. He dropped his bag on the floor and leaned back into the seat. The ride to the hotel was short and in no time, he was unlocking the door to his room. The bag fell to the floor as he switched the light on. Glancing around, he noticed that Evie's things were missing. He was a bit taken aback. He was sure that she'd be waiting for him. As he looked around again, his eyes fell on a piece of paper taped to the television screen. He walked over and peeled it off. As he read it, his eyes narrowed. _So she checked into another room. Okay, that's understandable._

What wasn't understandable was the tone of her note. It was as if she hadn't cared about what she had witnessed at the arena. In fact, it was as if she were being nonchalant about the whole thing. Like it was a normal everyday occurrence.

"We'll see how normal things are tomorrow morning," he snorted. Deep down, he had an uneasy feeling about what he might find tomorrow morning.

********************* 

Bradshaw glanced over at Evie. She had been quiet since they left the arena. He had found her in catering, writing something on a piece of paper. When he asked her what she was doing, she explained things to him. He agreed that would be reason enough to get Hunter to her room. After that, she had fallen silent.

They were in her room at the hotel. She had changed into a nightshirt and boxers and he was in a t-shirt and track pants, watching television while she worked on her computer. Occasionally, he'd sneak a glance at her legs. She did have a nice pair. True to his word, he had behaved himself so far, but felt that looking didn't hurt anything. All though he reckoned he may have bitten off more than he could chew by agreeing to share a room with her tonight. It had been a while since he'd been with a woman and she was attractive enough. Staring at her legs didn't help much either. He shook his head. She'd never go for him anyway. She was still hung up on Hunter.

_Hunter. Now how could he do that to someone like her? Hell, I wouldn't throw her out of my bed so fast._ Bradshaw couldn't understand it. Here Hunter had a pretty woman like Evie and he went pulled that stunt in the shower. What on earth was wrong with that man? _Stupid. That's what it is. He's a jackass._

Bradshaw really liked Evie. For him she was more than a friend, but he knew that nothing would ever come of it. If the only thing he could do was be there for her, then that was the only thing he could do. At least with him, there wouldn't be all the drama that seemed attached to her relationship with Hunter. _Better to be her friend than have nothing at all_, he thought.

A clicking noise made him look up. Evie had swiped the remote when he was off in thought and was changing the channels. "Hey," he protested.

She gave him an innocent look. "What?"

"I was watchin' that," he responded as he gestured towards the television.

Evie chuckled. "No you weren't. You were off somewhere." She continued to go through the channels and then shut the television off. "There's nothing on anyway."

He looked at her. "So let's do something else instead."

Evie raised an eyebrow. "And just what did you have in mind?" Bradshaw winked at her meaningfully and she laughed. "You promised to behave yourself mister."

He sighed as he got off the bed. "Yeah yeah, I know. So since we can't do that, how 'bout we play some cards?"

"No strip poker though," she teased.

"Oh take the fun out of it why dontcha?" he protested as he took a pack of playing cards and plastic chips out of his bag. "C'mon, we'll play a regular game then." He sat down at the table and took the cards out of their package.

Evie smiled as she sat down opposite him. "No cheating now."

He feigned shock. "I don't cheat darlin'." He shuffled the cards and looked at her. "I never cheat," he said pointedly.

Evie got the hint. "I don't want to talk about it right now," she responded.

He said nothing as he dealt the cards. Talking could wait. Truth be told, he really didn't want to talk about Hunter either. The man pissed him off. He swiftly dismissed Hunter from his mind and turned his attention to his cards.

**********************

A/N: Sorry it's short, but it's just a filler chapter to replace the notes I had up. Please look for an actual update sometime after the holidays! Hope you enjoy yours and thanks for all the support!


	30. Goes Around

  Evie was curled up in one of the chairs out on the balcony to her room. It had rained earlier and she inhaled the damp air, feeling her body relax slightly. Lightning streaked across the clouds in the distance. She propped her head up on a hand and watched as it danced between the clouds. The sliding glass door was open and she could hear the faint sounds of Bradshaw's snoring. True to his word, he had behaved himself. He had enticed her to play cards with him for a bit and then they gradually fell to talking. They talked about almost everything before getting around to Hunter. 

She sighed as she closed her eyes. Hunter. How she wanted to strangle that man. Or kick him in the seat of the pants. His behaviour earlier tonight had put the nail in the coffin. She was tired of trying to figure out what he wanted from her; if anything at all. Bradshaw had asked her what _she wanted from Hunter. All she wanted was for him to tell her what she was to him. Was she just his employee with the added bonus of a fuck on the side? Or did she mean more to him than just a screw? At least she'd know where she stood in his life and then maybe she could get on with hers. She would know whether to stick around or move on. But judging from Hunter's actions tonight, he had already moved on._

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear Bradshaw come up behind her. His hand gently clasped her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Sorry darlin'," he said quietly. "I was wonderin' whatcha were doin' out here."

"Just thinking," she replied.

Bradshaw pulled the other chair around to face her. "Thinkin' huh? Bout what?"

She didn't meet his gaze. Instead she turned to watch the lightning again. Bradshaw sat back in the chair. From the looks of it, she had been thinking about Hunter. He silently cursed the man. Even when he wasn't in the room, he could reduce Evie to an insecure mess. Who in the hell did he think he was to treat this woman like he had been? He didn't know what Evie saw in Hunter, but there obviously was something there because she was in love with the man. Which was worse luck for him because Bradshaw really liked this woman. She was full of piss and vinegar, like his granddad used to say. She was a tough woman, a firecracker, but underneath it all she had a tender heart. He just couldn't stand to see someone like Hunter stomp all over it. She deserved better than that.

He leaned over and patted her knee. "Never mind. Forget I asked." He noticed what she was focusing on. "You should see the lightning in Texas. With nothin' around, you can see it for miles. Really beautiful the way it lights up the clouds sometimes."

Evie still didn't respond to him. She simply sat there and continued to watch the sky. He became quiet as he realized she wasn't in the mood for talking. They sat in silence until the rain started to fall again. With a jump, they both stood up and went back into the room, closing the door behind them as the rain fell harder.

He watched her as she removed her robe and dropped it on the end of her bed. She pulled back the blankets and climbed under them. 

"Want me to tuck you in little girl?" he joked. In the dim light of the room, he saw the corners of her mouth turn up in a smile.

"Sure," she responded softly.

He crossed to the bed and leaned down. He pulled the blankets up to her chin and then kissed her on the forehead. "G'night darlin'." He turned away.

"Bradshaw?"

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

  "Why are you doing this for me?"

"'Cause I like you. You're my friend and I hate seein' you like this over a guy that doesn't deserve you."

Evie looked up at him. "Why are you really doing this?"

  He chuckled as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Can't get anything past you can I?" He was quiet for a few seconds and then he spoke. "Like I said, I like you."

A faint smile appeared on Evie's lips. "Like me as a friend or as more than a friend?"

Bradshaw took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "More than a friend," he said quietly.

She gently placed a hand on his forearm. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For dragging you into this. It hasn't been easy for you has it?"

  He glanced at her. "Look darlin', I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself."

"I don't want to hurt you."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I know you're hung up on Hunter. There's not a whole hell of a lot that I can do about that, 'cept be here for you. If I get hurt, I get hurt."

Evie's heart wrenched in response to his words. Suddenly, she sat up and flung her arms around him, holding him. "I'm sorry," she whispered. 

He turned so he could embrace her fully. He smothered a sigh at the feel of her arms around him. "You ain't got nothin' to be sorry for. I volunteered to help you out."

"I know. Maybe if things were different... "

"Things ain't different. I can accept the fact that they are the way they are. Yeah it sucks for me, but I'm a grown man. It's not like it ain't happened before."

Evie pulled her head back so she could look at him. She wished there was something she could do for him. He had always been so nice to her. Always listening when she needed to talk to someone. Always making her laugh when she was down. It didn't seem fair for him. And here she was, hugging him. She started to withdraw.

He chuckled and refused to let her go. "I got dealt some crappy cards, but I'll take what I can get. So don't you dare stop huggin' me," he joked.

She smiled gently as she tightened her arms. He hugged her, wondering why the hell he was letting her do this. It wasn't making things easier for him. Inwardly he sighed. Sure it wasn't fair, but when had life ever been fair for him? The one thing he could do for her was be here and if that was all, then that was all. End of story. He jumped as she pressed her mouth close to his ear. 

"What did I do to deserve someone like you?" she whispered.

"I dunno. I'm still tryin' to figure that out myself."

Evie giggled as she kissed his cheek. He looked at her and had the sudden urge to kiss her, but he refrained and instead, broke the embrace. "Just to let you know, if things don't work out with Hunter, I'm always here. As a friend," he hesitated and then continued, "or as more than a friend if you want."

"Thank you," she said softly. 

He stood up as he cleared his throat. "Now you better get to bed young lady. We got work to do in the mornin'."

Evie lay back down on the bed. "Yes sir!" she exclaimed as she gave him a mock salute.

He grinned as she pulled the blankets back up to her chin, "G'night Evie."

"Good night John. And thank you."

He mumbled a faint response as he got back into his own bed.

*******************

Hunter had returned to his room to find that Evie had taken her things and left. Not surprising. What was surprising however, was the note she had left him. It stated that she didn't wish to interrupt his fun should he choose to bring his company back to the room with him, so she had checked into another room. It also said that he should come by to make sure she was up so they could get going before 10 a.m.

He hadn't felt the need to bring the two women back to his room. He had left them in the parking lot at the arena, where they had called a cab to take them back to wherever they had come from. But he guessed that when he saw Evie, she would give him a hard time about the women and what she had walked in on. 

He knocked at the door to her room. When there was no response, he knocked harder. After another minute he pounded on the door. "Evie!"

He heard a thump then a muffled voice that grew louder as it got closer to the door.

"Who the hell is bangin' down the door at this hour?" the voice boomed as the door swung open. Bradshaw noticed Hunter standing on the other side. "Oh, hey Hunter. What's up?"

Hunter looked at the room number on the note and then glanced at the numbered plate on the door. It was the right room. "What are you doing here?" he said as he looked at Bradshaw and noticed he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Well I _was_ sleepin' til you started bangin' on the damn door. Guess you didn't notice the Do Not Disturb sign," he replied as he pointed at the door knob.

"Where's Evie?"

Bradshaw shrugged. "In the shower. Why?"

Hunter's eyes narrowed slightly. "She told me to come by and make sure she was up so we could leave before 10." What the hell was going on here?

"Well she's up, but my guess is she'll come find you when she's ready to go."

"Yeah well, would you tell her that..." he trailed off as he was interrupted.

"Who's at the door?" asked Evie as she came up alongside Bradshaw. She was wrapped in a bath towel and her damp hair hung down over one shoulder.

"Just Hunter," Bradshaw responded as he opened the door a little farther.

Evie gave Hunter a friendly smile. "Good morning Hunter."

  "Yeah I guess," he snorted. "I just came by to make sure you were up, but I guess it wasn't necessary," he said as he looked at Bradshaw again.

"Well I should be ready in an hour, so I'll come find you when I'm done."

He raised both eyebrows. "An hour? Why so long?"

Evie smiled suggestively. "Well I can't very well leave without giving my guest a proper goodbye now can I? Besides, I have to pack up my things." She started to close the door. "I'll come get you when I'm ready."

He watched in amazement as the door shut in his face. "Well I'll be damned," he muttered. Apparently it hadn't made a bit of difference to her that he'd been with two women last night. What _was_ surprising was the fact that she had found someone else to keep _her company last night. _

As Hunter headed back to his room, he became a little disturbed that Evie had let Bradshaw spend the night in her room. Had she slept with him? It was only natural to assume that she had. Of course he had engaged in some activity with the two women, but he didn't think Evie would go so far to hurt him. That wasn't like her. 

He pondered that thought as he walked back in his room and absent-mindedly began packing his suitcase. Was she trying to prove something or was she letting him know that she was moving on? If she was moving on, then he supposed he should be glad. After all, he was looking for an excuse to let her go. But for some reason, he was upset about the thought of her sleeping with someone else. Was he jealous? 

He became even more disturbed as he realized he _was jealous and it __did hurt. He didn't want her to be with anyone else. He wanted her to be with him. He knew why, but still did not want to admit it. It all came down to that weakness again. __I can't afford to be weak. _

**_ Yeah, but you love the woman. Doesn't matter how much you deny it, you love her, dumbass. _**

His stomach twisted. He wasn't supposed to feel this way. Those feelings could be used against him if anyone ever found out. Even if no one discovered that he and Evie had been intimate, they could still use her as leverage against him. She was still his employee and a potential target.

_ Well Hunter, you sure as hell have backed yourself into another corner. Better pull out while you can._

But he had a hard time convincing himself that was the right thing to do.

******************* 

Bradshaw chuckled as Evie finished packing her bags. "You shoulda seen the look on his face darlin'. He had to check to make sure he had the right room."

Evie turned her face to Bradshaw. "I'm not sure he's gonna take it too hard though."

"How do you know? He didn't look too happy to me."

She shrugged. "I dunno. I don't think it's going to push him to tell me anything."

Bradshaw sighed in exasperation. "Then _you push him into telling you what you are to him. Shit, you shouldn't be takin' his crap. This is ridiculous. You don't take Jericho's crap, so I don't understand what makes the stuff Hunter's doin' to you any different."_

Evie viciously zipped up her suitcase. Bradshaw was right. Why was she leaving the ball in Hunter's court? She was giving him all the control by not saying anything to him at all. She stood there, silently staring at her suitcase on the bed.

"Maybe you ain't lettin' him push you around physically, but you sure as hell are letting him push you around emotionally." Bradshaw reached over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "And that ain't right at all darlin'."

Evie turned her green eyes up to meet Bradshaw's brown ones. She could see anger there mixed with concern. She smiled gently. "Yeah I know. When I got over all that crap with my ex, I told myself I wasn't going to let any man do that to me again." She chuckled. "I guess I haven't changed in that respect."

"So change it. Force his hand. Don't wait for him 'cause you'll be waitin' for the rest of your natural born life." He dropped a brief kiss on the top of her head. "I like you a lot darlin', but if you ain't gonna change your situation, I ain't gonna hold your hand on this anymore."

"Spoken like a true friend," she joked.

"Hey I'm serious here."

She dropped the joke. " I know." She pulled the suitcase off the bed and set it on the floor with a thump. "Well I guess it's time to face the music isn't it?"

"And it's time I got outta here. My job is done for now," said Bradshaw as he shouldered his overnight bag.

Evie walked him to the door and opened it for him. "Thanks for the help. And for the talk."

"You're welcome," Bradshaw replied as he walked out. 

"John?"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

  Evie walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Thanks."

As he returned the embrace, he saw Hunter coming towards them with his luggage in tow, obviously coming to check and see if Evie was ready to go. Bradshaw grinned as an idea popped into his head. "Since I was a good boy last night, can I at least have a kiss?"

Evie pulled her head back to look at him. " I suppose," she said as she saw the mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

Bradshaw leaned down and met her lips with his. He took his time, drawing the moment out as long as he could. Not just for Hunter's sake, but for himself as well. He may never get more that this from Evie, so he was going to make it last as long as he could. 

   When he finally broke the kiss, Evie looked up at him, her eyes shining in amusement. "Wow," she said breathlessly. "I wasn't expecting that."

He leaned down under the pretense of hugging her and whispered in her ear. "I don't think Hunter was either."

"What?" she whispered back.

"He saw us. Maybe you'll get a reaction out of him now."

Evie giggled as she pulled away from Bradshaw. "You're a wicked man."

"Darlin' you don't know the half of it," he replied as he stepped away from her and headed towards the elevators.

"Bye," she called after him.

He waved in response as he turned the corner.

"You ready to go?" another voice said.

Evie jumped and turned around. When she saw it was Hunter, she relaxed. "You startled me," she said with a smile.

"Yeah well are you ready to go or not?" he responded gruffly.

"Yes, I just need to get my things."

"I'll meet you in the lobby then," Hunter said as he walked off in the same direction as Bradshaw had. His head was in a whirl. He couldn't believe he had seen Evie kiss Bradshaw. What the hell as going on here? Anger spiked as he replayed in his mind what he had seen. How could she? She belonged to him, not Bradshaw. He abruptly stopped at that thought.  No, she didn't belong to him. They weren't serious, they weren't married. He had no claim on her. She was free to see whoever she wanted.

_Or sleep with whoever she wanted_, he thought bitterly. It didn't sit well with him that she had possibly moved on so quickly. He didn't want her to be with anyone but him.

"Dammit," Hunter muttered as he got into the elevator. He didn't need to be distracted by this. It was the last thing he needed. But he couldn't stop thinking about it and he became irritated with himself.

He stepped into the lobby to see Bradshaw standing at the front desk. Hunter walked over to a sofa and set his bags down, then seated himself on the couch to wait for Evie. He watched as Bradshaw checked out. His anger and irritability increased as he thought about Bradshaw touching Evie, kissing her and...

With a throaty growl Hunter immediately ceased that train of thought. It was only pissing him off.

The elevator dinged and Evie exited into the lobby. She glanced around and saw Bradshaw at the desk. Bradshaw turned his head slightly and winked at her as he barely inclined his head towards Hunter's general direction. Evie smiled at him and turned her glance towards Hunter. 

She saw the anger on his face before he composed himself. She walked over to the desk just as Bradshaw was walking away and out of the hotel. Quickly she checked them out and walked to where Hunter was sitting.

"Ready?" she asked politely.

He grunted an affirmative as he stood up and followed her out to the parking lot.  Within minutes, they were in the car and on their way.  

********************

  Hunter concentrated on the road and said nothing to Evie.  He slowly became aware that Evie was humming quietly to herself as she went through her appointment book and organized receipts.  The noise started grating on his nerves and after 15 or 20 minutes, he turned the radio on to drown it out. 

  Evie smiled to herself as she finished sorting the receipts.  _Someone's a little irritable today.  I wonder why._  

  They finally made it to their next destination.  Hunter, unable to stand the tension, was out of the car and pulling his things out of the trunk as soon as he had turned off the ignition.  Before Evie could even get out of the car, Hunter was walking towards the hotel entrance.  She removed her bags and slammed the trunk shut.  When she walked into the hotel lobby, she saw Hunter standing at the counter tapping his fingers impatiently.

  They checked in and Hunter stalked off towards the elevator as soon as Evie had taken the keycards from the clerk.  He said nothing to her as they rode up to the 7th floor.  Evie glanced at him and noticed his jaw was clenched.  The expression on his face was one of angry frustration.

  Evie began to wonder if she had bitten off more than she could chew by baiting him.  _No.  He deserves it.  It's about time he realized how it feels._  

  As they walked down the hallway, Evie nudged his arm with her hand.  

  "What?" he asked curtly.

  She held out a keycard to him.  "Here, you might want this."

  He snatched it out of her fingers and kept walking.  Once he had reached the room, he swiped the card through the lock.  It beeped at him and he slid the card through again.  The lock clicked, he opened the door and walked through, not caring if Evie was behind him or not.  When he had dropped his things on the floor, he turned around.  She hadn't come in.  Apparently she had gotten her own room again.

  _Probably so she can entertain Bradshaw again, he thought bitterly._

  A tap sounded at the adjoining door.  He unlocked his side and opened it.  Evie stood on the other side.

  "What do you want?" he asked.

  "Is your phone turned off?"

  "Yeah.  Why?"

  She held hers in her hand.  "Ric is on mine wanting to talk to you about something."

  Hunter took the phone from her and walked away to sit on his bed.  Evie left him there and went back to unpack her laptop.  

  After he had finished his conversation with Ric.  Hunter came into her room and dropped the phone on the bed next to Evie.  He stood there for a minute and then-  "Did you fuck him?"

  Evie was taken aback at his question.  "What?"

  "You heard me.  But in case you missed it the first time, did you fuck him?"

  She carefully set her laptop aside.  "Is that why you're in such a pissy mood?  The fact that Bradshaw spent the night?"

  Hunter didn't respond. He thought it was pretty obvious that it was bothering him.

  Evie stood up.  " Why should that bother you Hunter?  I thought you said our relationship wasn't serious.  Obviously it isn't since I found you in the shower with two women last night.  So why would you have a problem with someone spending the night with me?"

  He clenched his jaw.  He knew why he had a problem with it, but again he wasn't willing to admit why.  

  She continued.  "I mean, if your going to fuck other women, what's the matter with me getting a little action of my own?"  Her head tilted to one side.  "You're not the only one who has an itch to scratch, so to speak."

  When he didn't respond, she pushed a little more.  "Why does it bother you?  I'd really like to know."

  His anger grew and coupled with the desire to make her forget all about Bradshaw.  _The hell with this_.  He wasn't going to tell her, he was going to show her.  He quickly crossed the space between them and unexpectedly pulled her to him and roughly kissed her.

  Evie pushed against him to get him to stop, but that just encouraged him.  He pulled her even closer, holding her tightly as his tongue pushed into her mouth.

  Desperately she pushed at him again.  Her knees weakened as his tongue broke through her lips and teased hers.  His aggressiveness was exciting her, but underneath that she felt a tiny spark of anger.

  She let out a little cry of protest, but he ignored it and continued.  Finally he broke the kiss and looked down at her.  Her lips were slightly swollen and her cheeks were flushed.  He felt himself becoming aroused.

 Evie saw the desire in his eyes.  It took all her strength not to give in to what she was feeling, but to see it mirrored in his eyes almost cause her to crumble.  Instead of giving in, she became angry.  How dare he!  He had hardly touched her at all the past week and now he wanted her?  Who the hell did he think he was?  She narrowed her eyes.  "Can't wait for Ric to send you up another couple of women Hunter?  Or are you too tired to get dressed and go out to get laid?"

  "What is that supposed to mean?"

  "Exactly what it means.  Don't want to make an effort to go out and turn the charm on for some lucky woman, so you figured you might as well take advantage of what you have right here?" 

  A stern look crossed his face as he let go of her.  "That's not funny Evie."

  "It wasn't meant to be funny."  She folded her arms across her chest.  "I am not going to be your substitute for some bimbo."

  Anger sprung up in place of the desire he had been feeling.  He turned away from her to collect himself before he took his frustration out on her.

  Evie spoke up.  "I'd like to know exactly where I stand with you."

  "What are you talking about?" 

  "Well, I'd like to know if I'm a temporary screw to you.  A little action on the side when you don't want to go looking for it?  Or maybe I'm the rebound relationship to help you get over your ex-wife?"

  He hadn't been expecting that last remark.  It stung.  He never thought of her as a rebound from his ex-wife or a temporary screw, but his behaviour lately had obviously made her feel that way.  She was meant more than that to him but he wasn't going to tell her that.  He wasn't about to admit to any type of weakness.  At all.  He took a deep breath, ran his hand through his hair and turned back to face her.

  "If that's what you wanna think, then go ahead.  Believe what you want.  I don't give a damn." 

  "How can I not think it Hunter?  For the past few weeks, no longer than that, you've been treating me like a disease.  You don't have anything to do with me anymore unless it's work related, or you just can't be bothered to go out to get laid.  What am I supposed to think?"  She looked him right in the eyes.  "Every day you give me a thousand reasons why I shouldn't spend any of my time with you."

  "So why the hell _are you still here?" he asked gruffly._

  "Because I'm in love with you, you big dumb jerk!  And because I'm a complete idiot for even thinking that you would feel the same way about me!"  Evie stepped away from him. 

 Hunter remained where he was.  He was stunned.  He couldn't think of anything to say.  She had admitted to the very thing he was denying.  She loved him.  A noise caused him to look up and he noticed that she was leaving the room.

  "Where are you going?" he asked.

  Evie didn't bother to respond.  She walked out the door, leaving him standing in the middle of her room.  He remained there, still stunned by what she had told him.

  **_Well you've got no excuse now do you?  You know how she feels about you._**

  "Dammit!" he yelled in frustration as he went back to his own room, slamming the adjoining door closed behind him.  

A/N:  Thanks to all of you for being patient and understanding.  It is appreciated.  I've gotten most of my issues squared away.  You can read all about that in the "Blah Blah Blah" section of my site if you want.  I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  It was a tough one to write, but I finally got it finished.  As always, feedback is appreciated.    


	31. And Around and Around

  For the millionth time in the past hour, Evie found herself wishing that she could take back what she had said.  She hadn't meant to say it all, but it popped out of her mouth before she could even think.  And she hadn't even stuck around to hear what he might have said in response; just left without a backward glance.  Now she was in the hotel bar with an almost empty glass of alcohol in front of her.  She had been there for the past couple of hours, contemplating what had happened.  

  She was sitting at the bar, more distracted by her own thoughts than the television that was droning on in the corner.  _How could I have been so stupid?  What the hell was I thinking?  _She scowled at her drink.  _Obviously I wasn't thinking, otherwise I wouldn't have told him that._

  Evie swallowed the last mouthful of liquid.  _As if things hadn't been tense enough, now it's gonna be worse.  She exhaled noisily as she set the empty glass down on the bar.  __Well you really messed things up this time didn't you?  No guarantee he's going to tell you the same thing, or even if he cares.  _

  It really didn't surprise her that Hunter hadn't come looking for her.  She didn't expect him to.   Not after that outburst.  Thank goodness they had the night off tonight.  She didn't think she could be around him at all tonight.  But tomorrow they had a house show in this city.  _That should be interesting, she thought as her stomach twisted in apprehension at the thought of facing him._

  The bartender approached her and asked if she wanted a refill.  Evie nodded in response and he filled her glass again.  She thanked him by leaving a big tip.  As she nursed her third drink, she heard someone come up behind her.  Not bothering to turn around, she kept her eye on the television.  The stool next to her was pulled out and someone sat down next to her.  The bartender came back to find out what the person next to her wanted.  

  "Water is fine right now," said a familiar voice.  The drink was set down.  "So how many of those have you had?"

  Evie said nothing as she raised her glass to her lips.  

  "I mean, if you've had more than a few, does that increase my chances of taking you back to my room?"

  She set her glass down hard on the bar.  "Look Jericho, I don't have the inclination to argue with you."

  "So we can go right to sex then."

  Evie turned a scathing look on Jericho.  "I am not in the mood for you're shit, so just back off."

  He held his hands up in mock surrender.  "Oooh, look out.  She's not in the mood."  He put his hands down and leaned closer to her.  "So what exactly _are you in the mood for?"_

  "I'm in the mood to be left the hell alone," she muttered.

  "Aww c'mon Red, you could be a little friendlier, if you know what I mean."

  "And you could drop dead for all I care," she retorted.

  "Touchy tonight aren't you?"  A smarmy smile showed up on his face.  "You know, I could touch you in ways you couldn't even begin to imagine."

  "If it's even remotely like the way you touch yourself, no thanks."

  Jericho leaned so close he was almost on top of her.  "I think all you need is a little attention Red.  C'mon, how about an injection of Vitamin C?"

  Evie had taken another sip of her drink and almost spat it out.  She coughed for a second or two and then choked out a laugh.  "Vitamin C?  Take you all night to come up with that one Jericho?"  

  A scowl briefly crossed his face.  "Hey, at least it's original," he said.

  "Yeah, it's the worst original line I've heard in ages," she shot back.

  Jericho changed the subject.  "So did Hunter throw you out for another couple of high-priced whores?"  

   "Nope," she simply said before taking another drink. 

   "Oh wait, I forgot, you're probably paid more than they are.  After all, you are a 'personal assistant'."  He leaned in so that his mouth was right next to Evie's ear.  "I was just wondering how personal your assistance gets."

  Evie moved her head away from his mouth.  "You can wonder all you want Jericho."

  He placed his hand on Evie's thigh.  "Yeah well I don't want to wonder any more, I want to find out.  Are you really worth the money you're being paid?"

  She turned her head to meet his gaze.  "If you don't remove your hand I'm going to remove your balls.  Or what there is of them."

  Jericho smirked as he withdrew his hand.  "And I bet you'd enjoy that wouldn't you?"

  A cold, calculating look appeared in her eyes.  "Oh I would enjoy it much more than you can imagine," she replied.

  Jericho said nothing as she tossed back the last swallow of her drink and set the glass down.

  Evie looked at the bartender.  "Thanks for the drinks Jackson," she said as she slid off the bar stool.  The bartender nodded and said goodnight to her. 

  Jericho watched as she walked towards the door.  "Last chance for that Vitamin C Red," he called after her.

  Evie didn't turn around.  She held up her middle finger so Jericho could see it and walked right out of the bar.

  "She wants me," Jericho chuckled as he turned to face the bar again.

  Jackson shook his head.  "I dunno man, she didn't sound like she was joking when she said she'd rip your... "  
  "Look Junior, when I want your opinion I'll give it to you," Jericho interrupted.  "So just go back to your crappy paying job and pour drinks assclown."

  Jackson said nothing as he walked down to the other end of the bar to check on another customer.  He'd seen plenty after working in bars for over ten years.  He didn't even bother to retort.  The guy wasn't worth it.

  "No matter how hard you fight it Red, you know you want me," Jericho said to himself.  He finished his water and then left the bar.

  *******************

  Hunter had taken himself to a gym to work off his mood.  He had been there for over three hours and he still felt frustrated.  Normally, he would be able to work off any tension during his routine, but not today.  

  Evie's statement still weighed heavily on his mind.  He had been wrestling with his own emotions since then.  He had almost told her that he felt the same way about her, but before he could think straight, she had left the room.  

  _Just as well that I didn't.  Would only complicate things anyway_, he thought.   _I don't need the distraction.  I don't need the aggravation.  Not now.  I've got bigger things to work on._

  He finished his workout and gathered up his things.  He headed back to the hotel, his mind still on Evie.  He tried pushing the thoughts away, but they wouldn't budge.

 **_You know how she feels about you now.  Do something about it before she leaves you for good._**

****_Why would she leave if she's in love with me?_

_  **Because a person can only take so much before they walk away.  And she **_**will_ walk away from you if she has to._**

****Hunter sighed in frustration.  On one hand, he could tell her how he felt, but if anyone else found out, she'd become the liability that he didn't want her to.  

  **_But Evie has always been able to handle herself.   Especially with _****_Jericho_****_._ **

  Hunter's mouth twitched into a smile as he thought about the first time Evie had given Jericho a bloody nose.  She wasn't a wrestler, but she _could_ take care of herself.

  On the other hand, if he didn't tell her, she possibly would leave him and he didn't want that to happen either.  

  He continued to work over those thoughts as he pulled into the hotel parking lot, parked the car and went inside.  Once he was in his room, he tossed his gym bag on the floor and headed for the shower.  He took his time washing up, enjoying the way the hot water felt on his skin.  He leaned forward into the spray and let it wash over him.  When he was finished, he toweled himself off and walked back in the other room.  His cell phone was ringing.

  Hunter picked it up and noticed it was Ric's number.  He answered the call.  "Hey Ric, what's up?"

  "Hunter, where ya been?  I've been trying to reach you."

  "I was at the gym.  Why?"

  "You know that information you wanted?"

  Hunter smiled.  "Tell me you were able to get it."

  "I got it Champ!  It was easier to get to than we thought."

  Hunter could hear the excitement in Ric's voice.  "Great.  Now we just gotta find the appropriate time to bring it up."

  "We'll worry about that later.  How 'bout you and I go out and get us a couple of women to celebrate with?"

  Hunter sat down on his bed.  "As tempting as that sounds. I think I'm just going to take it easy tonight.  You know, rest up for the house show tomorrow."  Hunter chuckled.  "It's not often that I get a good night's sleep."

  "I hear ya Hunter," Ric replied.  "Maybe after the show tomorrow."

  "Maybe.  Look Ric, I'll talk to you later about this."

  "No problem Champ.  We'll figure out what to do with this stuff later."

  Hunter thanked Ric for his help and then disconnected the call.  He dropped the phone on the bed and then dropped the towel he had around his waist in the bathroom.  As he pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank, he wondered where Evie might be.

  He walked over to the adjoining door to his room and slowly opened it.  He didn't think she' would leave hers open or unlocked, but he was surprised to find that it was slightly ajar.  He tapped on it, not wanting to walk in on her unannounced.

  When there was no response, he gently pushed it open.  Evie was lying on the bed, curled up in a ball.  Crumpled up, used tissues littered the floor and bedside table.  He quietly walked over to the bed and looked down at her.  She had been crying.  He could see the redness around her closed eyes and her nose.  He didn't know if she was asleep or not.

  "Evie?"  His voice was quiet.  If she was asleep, he didn't want to disturb her.  When she didn't respond, he said her name again.  Evie stirred slightly, but didn't give any indication that she had heard him.  Apparently she was asleep.  Hunter picked up the tissues and deposited them in the trash can.  He came back to the bed and pulled the coverlet up to her waist.  

  He remained there, simply looking at her.  She seemed so vulnerable, lying there curled into a protective ball.  She _did _deserve better than what he had been doing to her.  He knew he owed her an apology at least.  Quietly, he crossed the room to the adjoining doors and went back into his own room, closing his door all the way.

*******************

  Evie pulled her damp hair back in a ponytail, threw her brush in her cosmetic bag and went back into the other room.  She then proceeded to pull on the clothes she had laid out.  Slowly she got dressed as she wanted to prolong seeing Hunter for the first time this morning.  She was tense enough as it is and the thought of facing him this morning made her stomach turn. 

  After returning from the bar, she had broken down.  All her frustration and anger at Hunter and the added tension between them resulted in a crying jag that left her drained.  A heavy sigh slipped out.  _I don't know how much more of this I can take._  

  She finished dressing and took a quick glance in the mirror.  A white t-shirt, khaki cargo pants, her running shoes and a black hoodie.  She chuckled at her reflection.  It looked like she had raided Lita's closet, except that her thong wasn't hanging out.  As she returned to her suitcase to pull out her dirty laundry bag, there was a knock at the adjoining door.

  Taking a deep breath and then blowing it out, she walked over and opened the door on her side.  

  "Morning," Hunter said softly.  He was dressed in black slacks and a red shirt.  She noticed that he had shaved his beard off.

  "Morning," she replied as she let the door swing open and went back to her laundry bag.

  Hunter stood there for a moment before stepping through.  He walked a little ways into the room.  "Had breakfast?" he asked casually.

  If he was going to act like nothing had happened, she could too.  "No.  I'm not hungry."  She threw last nights clothes in the bag.  "Have you?"

  "I had something sent up."  

  Evie said nothing as she dropped the laundry bag back into her suitcase.  Quickly she glanced over at him.  "Is there something you wanted?"

  "Yeah, Ric is bringing something over this morning that we're working on, so I'll be cooped up with him until it's time to go to the arena."

  "Fine.  That'll give me a chance to catch up on some things," she replied.  "Just let me know when you're ready to go."

  "Fine," he said as he turned to leave.  

  Evie unpacked her lap top and hooked it up to the internet connection in her room.  As she waited for the computer to log on, she glanced in the direction of Hunter's room.  That had been easier than she thought it would be.  Of course there was still the rest of the day to get through_.  Leave it up to him to act like nothing happened.  He'll probably do that the rest of the week too.  Of course what did I expect?  That he'd fling himself at my feet and profess undying love to me? _

  She snorted softly at that image.  _Yeah right.  Like that would _ever _happen.  For now, she turned her attention away from him and back to her lap top and her email._

***************

  The following Monday night in Las Vegas, things had settled into the polite routine between Evie and Hunter.  She swallowed her nervousness and tried to talk to him about what had happened, but he kept putting her off by telling her that he would talk to her about it later.  She finally backed off when she realized that pushing him was only going to make things worse.  

  As soon as they had arrived at the arena, Hunter and Ric took themselves off some place to talk, leaving Evie alone in Hunter's dressing room.  She sat there watching the show unfold as Jericho came out to assault Booker T after Booker's steel cage match.  Jericho busted Booker open and then sent him face first into the cage, making the wound even worse.  Jericho had left her alone after the hotel bar incident.  All though it may be a temporary respite, Evie was glad she didn't have to deal with him on top of the situation with Hunter.

  She idly twisted her hair around her finger as she watched the monitor.  Hunter was in Bischoff's office.  Bischoff had come up with a roulette wheel type of thing that he spun to make matches.  He spun the wheel and it stopped at the "blindfold match".  Hunter proceeded to tell Bischoff that there was no way in hell he was going to wrestle with a blindfold on.  

  Ric Flair interrupted, trying to calm Hunter down.  "You know Eric, before you choose Hunter's opponent, I'd like to introduce you two hot ladies that will be waiting in your hotel room tonight."

  Bischoff grinned as the two women fawned over him.  "Well I'll definitely give it some careful consideration," he replied to Flair.

  Flair smiled as he ushered Hunter out of Bischoff's office and back to the dressing room.

  "Ric, I'm not doing this with a blindfold on," stated Hunter.

  "Relax Champ, Bischoff will pick you an easy opponent, so don't worry about it."  He quickly changed the subject.  "So about that information we were going over earlier, do you know when you're gonna bring it up?"

  Hunter nodded his head.  "Yeah, I've got it worked out.  Kane won't know what hit him."

  Both men laughed as they continued walking back to Hunter's dressing room.

 ******************

  Hunter's opponent turned out to be D-Lo Brown.  The blindfolds ended up being hoods that came down over their faces.  They went back and forth, exchanging blows and Hunter went for a Pedigree, but D-Lo turned on him and gave Hunter a back body drop, then a sky high.  Ric Flair ran in and distracted the ref, which gave Hunter enough time to take off his hood and Pedigree D-Lo for the win.

  Later on, Flair and Hunter attacked Kane's tag team partner Hurricane before the TLC match against Christian and Chris Jericho, leaving Kane to fend for himself.  When Kane emerged victorious over both Christian and Jericho, Hunter and Flair appeared at the top of the ramp.  Hunter got on the mic.

  "Kane, I know about you."  Hunter smirked.  "I know all about the skeleton you've got in your closet.  Her name is Katie Vick."  He paused a second or two and then finished what he wanted to say.  "And ten years ago, you killed her!  You're nothing but a murderer Kane!" he spat out.

  As Evie watched, Kane stood in the ring, staring at Hunter in disbelief and then the monitor went black.

  Evie tucked one leg under the other as she sat back on the sofa.  So this was what Flair and Hunter had been cooking up.  Ever since last Wednesday, they had their heads together, whispering and planning something.  Apparently this was it.  She sighed as she leaned her head back against the cushion.  That was what had been so all-fired important that he couldn't take the time to talk to her when she'd asked?

  "Nice to know someone has priorities," she muttered.  

  The two men burst into the dressing room, startling Evie.  She stood up as Hunter closed the door.  

  Flair grinned at her.  "So what did you think Evie?  Think that got Kane's attention?"

  "Looked like it to me," she replied.  "It certainly got mine."

  "The champ and I are gonna go out to celebrate a little, so why don't you take his stuff back to the hotel."

  Evie glanced at Hunter and noticed that he was avoiding eye contact with her.  She shrugged a she picked up his things.  "No problem Ric.  You two have a good time."  She gritted her teeth to keep from saying anything else, otherwise Hunter would be peeling his ears off the floor.  She left without a backward glance.    

  In the parking lot, she vehemently tossed his stuff in the trunk of the rental car and then headed for the hotel.  To say she was pissed was an understatement.  The man wouldn't take the time to talk to her, but would take the time to go out with his manager. 

  _I swear I'm going to explode.  I can't take anymore of his shit.  Either he's going to tell me what I need to hear or tell me to leave, but either way, I'm going to get a response out of him._

  She spent the rest of the evening talking on her cell phone to her sister, trying to get some normal perspective on the whole thing.  

  "So he just keeps blowing you off?" her sister asked.

  "More like he keeps pissing me off," Evie said.  "I know that what I said was probably not what he was expecting to hear, but I at least deserve an answer."

  "Let me ask you a question."

  Evie rolled her eyes.  "What?"

  "Do you think he might be afraid to tell you how he feels about you?"

  "I don't know.  It's possible," Evie responded.

  "Think about it Evelyn, the man got burned by his ex-wife.  You know this better than anyone else on the outside of the company.  She lied to him, manipulated him and used him to get what she wanted."  On the other end of the line, Lauren shook her head.  "I mean would you want to be in a serious relationship with someone after that?"

  Evie leaned back against the headboard.  "Probably not," she conceded.  "I didn't want anything to do with anyone after Davis."

  "Look how long it took you to get over that."

  "He acts like nothing happened.  I think that's what's making me mad more than anything else."

  Lauren grinned.  She had never known her sister to get so worked up over someone.  "It's just a defense mechanism Evie.  He could be thinking that if he ignores it, it'll go away." 

  "It's just that… it pisses me off."

  "Give the guy a little room for crying out loud.  You drop a bomb on him when he least expects it.  Give him some time to assimilate the information."

  Evie made a face at the phone, even though her sister couldn't see it.  "I don't know why I brought this up with you."

  "Because I'm your sister and you love me.  Look Evie, let it go for the night.  You're in Las Vegas for crying out loud.  Go out and enjoy it.  Don't let one man ruin your evening because he's having a hard time dealing with you."

  Evie sighed.  "Yeah I guess I could."

  "Call Bradshaw, get dressed up and go out and have a good time.  Forget about Hunter for a few hours and enjoy yourself."  

  "You're so damn bossy," Evie said in amusement.

  "Yeah but you love me," Lauren teased.

  "I have to, you're family."

  They both laughed and then said their goodbyes.  As soon as Evie had disconnected that call, she pulled up Bradshaw's number.  Screw Hunter.  She was going to take her sister's advice and have a good time.  

  It rang three times before he answered.  "'Lo?"

  "Hey what are you wearing right now?"

  Bradshaw chuckled.  "Darlin', I ain't wearin' a stitch right now."

  "Well throw on some nice clothes and you can show me Las Vegas."

  "Damn.  I gotta put clothes on?  You sure know how to ruin a mood don't ya?"

  Evie laughed.  "C'mon John.  I wanna go out."

  "Where's your boss?"

  "He's out with Ric," she said shortly.

  Bradshaw didn't comment.  He just left it alone.  "Well hell, I'll be dressed and ready in 30 minutes."

  Evie smiled.  "So will I.  I'll meet you in the hotel lobby then."

  "Sounds good to me."

  Evie hung up and proceeded to paw through her clothing in search of something to wear.  She was determined to go out and have fun despite being pissed at Hunter.  If he could go out with Ric and ignore her, then she could go out with Bradshaw and have fun.

**************

  A/N:  THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!  I know it's a bit shorter than usual, but have more planned for the next chapter.  I had debated about putting in the whole Katie Vick thing, but then changed my mind when I saw the potential.  (Rubbing hands together evilly)  So just a word of caution for the next chapter or two, if the Katie Vick "storyline" offended you when it was broadcast, I'm forewarning you it's going to be in here.   


	32. And Stops in Vegas

  Bradshaw had taken her everywhere he could think of.  They had checked out the casinos at the Mirage first as that was where Evie and Hunter were staying, and then the Luxor and the Tropicana.  Bradshaw managed to win a nice amount of money at the blackjack tables.  After that, they headed down to Fremont Street so Evie could get a look at the 90 foot light display overhead.  They wandered around Fremont Street for a little bit and then took a taxi to Club Paradise (on Bradshaw's request) and Evie laughed as they pulled up.

  "A strip club?" she said in amusement.

  Bradshaw grinned from ear to ear.  "Well it wouldn't be a Vegas experience with out a trip to a strip club, now would it?"

  He helped Evie out of the cab, paid the driver and they walked into the building after paying the cover.

  A waitress seated them at a table close to the stage and took their drink order.  Evie, feeling slightly out of place, glanced around and noticed a few other women seated at tables.  She smiled slightly as she relaxed and leaned across the table towards Bradshaw.

  "So women as customers aren't an uncommon occurrence?"

  Bradshaw shook his head.  "Nah, women are allowed.  Hell, I've seen some women get lap dances in here."

  Evie chuckled and sat back as the waitress set their drinks down.  Evie certainly received an eyeful as the show progressed.  Half the time she was trying not to laugh as Bradshaw whooped it up a little.  When the show finished, the dancers proceeded to wind their way through the audience for lap dances.  

  Evie crooked her finger at one, a buxom blonde who somewhat resembled Jean Harlow, and she immediately walked over.  "How much for a lap dance?" Evie asked.

  "Twenty," the woman replied.

  Evie pulled a twenty out of her purse.  "It's not for me, it's for him," she said as she nodded towards Bradshaw.    

  The woman took the twenty, tucked it out of sight goodness knows where and sauntered over to Bradshaw. 

  Bradshaw glanced over at Evie and chuckled as she winked at him.  He turned his attention back to the dancer.  "What's your name sweetheart?"

  "You can call me Mae, sugar," she drawled and began to dance.

  Bradshaw kept his eyes on the woman the whole time she gyrated and twisted.  He grinned as she finished up and handed her another twenty.  "One for my friend there," he said and gestured at Evie.

  A flush crept up over Evie's cheeks.  "Ahh, I don't think that's necessary," she said.

  "Aw c'mon darlin', it's the least I can do to thank you," he said mischievously.

  Evie shot him a look and then laughed.  "Fine, if that's the way you're gonna play, I can handle it."

  Mae smiled.  "If you don't like it honey, let me know and I'll stop."  

  Evie became slightly redder as Mae started to dance, but didn't risk looking at Bradshaw.  She knew he was wearing a shit-eating grin on his face and loving every minute of her embarrassment.  When Mae had finished, Evie thanked her and Bradshaw gave Mae an extra twenty as a tip.

  As soon as the woman had walked away, Bradshaw started chuckling.  "Darlin' I never seen a face as red as yours."

  Evie chucked a cocktail napkin at him as he started laughing outright.  

  "You coulda fried an egg on your face," he choked out.

  That made Evie wad up another napkin and throw it at him.  "Yeah well it's not every day I get a lap dance," she said.

  Bradshaw looked at her suggestively.  "I can give you one every day if you want."

  Evie collapsed in a fit of giggles at the thought of Bradshaw in nothing but a thong, shaking everything he owned in front of her.

  He scowled at her.  "Okay, okay.  It's not that funny."

  "Yes it is," she replied breathlessly as she wiped away the tears in her eyes.

  He glanced at his watch.  "I think it's time to go," he said gruffly.

  They headed back to the hotel.  Evie leaned against his side in the back of the cab.  "Thanks for taking me out," she said with a smile.

  "Not a problem.  You enjoyed yourself?"

  "Yeah I did."

  "And did it take your mind off things?" he asked quietly.

  She stiffened at his question.  "What are you talking about?"

  Bradshaw lifted his arm up and placed it around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.  "Was I able to get your mind off of whatever's bothering you?  At least for a few hours?"

  Evie relaxed into him.  At least he wasn't going to ask specifics.  He probably had already figured it out anyway.  "Yeah you did.  Especially with that lap dance," she replied.

  Bradshaw smiled.  "Gotta hand it to you, you took that pretty well."

  "Thanks."  She became quiet as the taxi trundled back to the Mirage.  She was glad she had taken her sister's advice. She felt a little more relaxed and hadn't thought about Hunter once in the time she had been out and about with Bradshaw.  She resolutely pushed Hunter out of her mind.  She was not going to let it spoil what was left of the evening.  

  The taxi pulled to a stop in front of the hotel and they got out.  They walked through the atrium to the elevators and got in.  The ride up was quiet.  Bradshaw was hoping the evening wouldn't end, but they both had to get up early to catch flights to the next town for a house show.  He had had a good time.  _It's too bad she's so hung up on that jerk Hunter.  __Oh well, he thought to himself.  _She'll just have to figure it out on her own I guess.__

  The elevator stopped at her floor and they both got off and walked towards the room.  Evie stopped outside the door to take her keycard out of her purse.  She looked up at Bradshaw.  "You want to come in for a bit?"

  He looked her over.  She was wearing a black short-sleeved button up shirt, with the top four buttons undone and a black mini-skirt wiht a pair of sensible black heels.  She had left her red hair down and it cascaded over her shoulders.  He felt a stirring of male interest as he quickly looked over her legs and back up to her face.

  "I don't know that that's a good idea darlin'," he responded quietly.  

  "Just for a couple of minutes.  I have something I want to give you anyway."

  Bradshaw nodded his consent and she swiped the key through the door.  They walked into the sitting area and Bradshaw let out a low whistle.  "How the hell did y'all rate a suite?"

  Evie rolled her eyes.  "It was Ric's idea.  You know, since Hunter's the champ, he deserves the best," she said shortly.  She waved her hand towards one end.  "Hunter's room is over there and mine is at the other end."

  Bradshaw nodded and glanced at Evie.  "So what's this about something you have for me?"  He cocked an eyebrow.

   Evie smiled and opened her mouth to reply, but became speechless as Hunter stepped around the corner of the hallway that led to his room.  

  "Yeah Evie, what exactly do you have for Bradshaw?  Another goodbye kiss?"

  He sauntered over to stand in front of the two of them.  "I mean, he did take you out after all.  He at least deserves a kiss don't you think?"  He looked Evie over.  "Or maybe something else?"

  "What the hell are you talking about?" Evie bit out.

  Hunter's eyebrow shot up.  "Well I just figured since Bradshaw paid for you you'd let him enjoy you.  You spread your legs for him once, why not do it again?"  He smirked.  "Isn't that what happened with us?  I paid you money and you slept with me."

  Evie raised a hand to slap Hunter, but Bradshaw beat her to it.  He swung his fist up and connected with the side of Hunter's face.  The momentum caused Hunter to twist around and fall to the floor.  He sat there for a second or two, then recovered and swiftly got to his feet, lunging for Bradshaw.

  Bradshaw was ready for him and planted another punch on the same spot.  Hunter went down again.  Bradshaw leaned over to pull him up so he could have another swing at him, but this time Hunter was ready for him.  He let Bradshaw grab the back of his shirt and when he started standing up, brought his own fist up and delivered a blow to Bradshaw's stomach.  Bradshaw let go of Hunter's shirt as he stumbled back.

  Just as Hunter was about to dispense another blow, Evie stepped between them.  "That's enough!" she yelled.  Hunter's hand was swinging around and she grabbed it around the wrist and rotated his arm down and under.  "I said that's enough!" she yelled again.

  Hunter hissed through his teeth at the pain.  "Let go of me Evie," he growled.

  She steeled herself for anything he might pull.  "Not until you back off."

  "Fine," he said through clenched teeth.  

  Evie let go and stepped back.  Once she was satisfied Hunter wasn't going to do anything, she backed up towards Bradshaw, keeping her eye on Hunter just in case. She quickly glanced over at him.  "You okay?"

  He nodded an affirmative as he stood up.  "You?"

  "My pride is a little hurt, but yeah, I'm okay."  She continued to watch Hunter as Bradshaw straightened up.  "I think you'd better go."

  A stubborn look came into Bradshaw's eyes.  "Not until that asshole apologizes to you."

  Hunter narrowed his eyes.  "I'm not apologizing for anything."

  Bradshaw's temper rose.  "You insulted this woman, now apologize dammit!"

  "Make me," Hunter sneered.

  Bradshaw took a step towards Hunter but Evie held him back.  "He's trying to make you hit him John.  Let it go.  It's not worth it."

  "What's the matter Bradshaw?  Not man enough to make a move?" Hunter taunted.

  Bradshaw adjusted his shirt as he glared at Hunter.  "Nope, too much of a man to waste my time on your sorry ass."  

  "You better go," Evie repeated again as she turned Bradshaw towards the door.  

  "You gonna be okay?" he asked uncertainly.  He didn't want to leave her alone with Hunter.  

  "I can handle Hunter, don't worry," she said so Hunter wouldn't hear.  "I'll be okay."

  Bradshaw looked dubious, but let Evie herd him out the door.  Before Evie could close it, he turned around.  "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

  She gave him a half smile.  "I'll be fine," she assured him.  "Thanks for going out with me tonight.  I had a good time."  
  He grinned despite the situation.  "Yeah, me too.  Make sure you call me and let me know you're okay?"

  Evie nodded as she started to close the door.  "I will."

  Bradshaw stared at the closed door for a few moments before heading towards the elevators.  He really didn't like the idea of Evie being alone in there with Hunter.  Despite the fact that Evie could handle herself fairly well, it was Hunter he was concerned about.  The man was at least twice the size of Evie and had a mean streak to boot.  He heaved a sigh as he stepped into the elevator.  All he could hope for was that Evie would let him have it once and for all. 

******************

  Evie stalked back into the sitting area and found Hunter where she had left him.  She didn't waste any time and lit right into him.

  "What the fuck is your problem?" 

  "Why the hell were you out with him?" Hunter said as he gestured towards the door that Bradshaw had walked out.

  "What difference does it make to you who I go out with?  I have to clear my friends with you now?  And don't give me that Jericho crap either!"

  He rolled his eyes.  "I wasn't going to.  I wanna know why you went out with Bradshaw of all people.  Because he pays attention to you or because he screws you?"

  "Because he's my friend you moron!"

  "You mean a friend with privileges.  And don't call me a moron!"

  Evie glared at him.  "You _are _a moron!  Not to mention that you're a big insensitive jerk!"  She folded her arms over her chest.  "Nothing matters does it?  Only that damn title means anything to you."

  Hunter loomed over her.  "You're damn right that title means everything to me.  Do you know how hard I worked to get to the top in this company?  Do you?  That title is the result of hard work Evie!  I busted my ass to get where I am!"

  "I don't give a damn about your stupid title!  I don't appreciate the things you said about me!  It was uncalled for!"

  "Well it's true isn't it?  You fucked him once before, why not do it again?  I'm sure the money was better this time around, all though I suppose it pales in comparison to what I pay you.  And I thought the two women I had in the shower were expensive."

  Evie narrowed her eyes.  "Is that all I am to you?  A high-priced whore?"

  Hunter crossed his arms over his broad chest.  "If the shoe fits…"

  Angry hurt crashed through her at his words.  There was no word available to describe Hunter at the moment.  Tears rapidly filled her eyes and she fought to keep them from escaping.  She pressed her lips together in an effort not to cry.  Why was he acting like this?  Was her sister right?  Was he refusing to acknowledge her feelings in hopes that they would go away?  Or maybe he was hoping that she would go away?  

  Evie took a deep breath and blew it out.  Her voice wavered as she spoke.  "Well if that's what you want to think, then I can't change your mind.   You're the only one that can do that Hunter."  She paused to swallow a sob.  "I thought you were different, but I guess I was wrong."  Her tear filled eyes raised to meet his cold ones.  "If that's all I am to you, then I'm sorry I ever said that I was in love with you.  Of course, what did I expect from someone like you?  The only person you're ever going to love is yourself."

  She turned away from him and walked to her bedroom.  As soon as she closed the door, she collapsed on the bed as the tears fell.  Quietly she sobbed into the coverlet.  Why did he have to be so hurtful?  So mean?  It had been completely uncalled for.  She continued to cry, letting all the anger and hurt and frustration out.  When she had finished, she reached for a box of tissues on the dresser and mopped up the last of her tears and blew her nose.  She got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom, tossing the used tissue into the trashcan.  

  Quickly she removed what was left of her makeup and stripped her clothes off.  She ran the water for the shower and as that was warming up, she took her clothes and shoes into the bedroom and dropped them on the chair.  As soon as the shower was ready she got in and stood under the showerhead, letting the hot water sluice over her from head to toe.  

  While she slowly shampooed her hair, she came to the conclusion that her relationship with Hunter was a wash and there was no point in holding onto the hope that he returned her feelings.  After what he had said, it seemed obvious that he didn't.  Her heart twisted as she thought about what he had said.  It hurt horribly.  Worse than when Davis had called her a whore.  Slowly she slid to the bottom of the tub and sat under the cascading water, crying.

**************

  Hunter watched as Evie walked into her room and closed the door.  He turned away and walked to the wet bar where he poured himself a hefty shot of whiskey and downed it in one gulp.  Normally he didn't drink, but after that, he definitely needed one.  He set the glass down on the wood with a bang.  Damn her.  Why _did _she have to go and tell him that she was in love with him?  

  He grunted as he thought about Bischoff and Flair's suggestions that he let her go as an employee.  He might as well go ahead and do it.  Then he would be able to concentrate on keeping his title and not have to deal with all the emotional crap that came with having a relationship with a woman.  

  Hunter poured another shot in the glass and swallowed it.  He knew he should let her go, but was having a hard time convincing himself that it was the right thing to do.  He put the bottle away and rinsed his glass out in the sink and left it there.  

  He crossed the sitting area and went to his own bedroom.  He peeled back the blankets, removed his clothing, grabbed the television remote and got into bed.  Absent-mindedly, he clicked through the channels.  Finding nothing to watch, he tossed the remote to the floor and lay down.  Evie came to mind as he laid there in the dark.

  He winced as he remembered the look on her face just before she had gone to her room.  And he winced again as he recalled her words.  

  _Guess you really nailed the coffin shut on this one jackass._  

************

  Evie was sitting on her bed, having dried off and put on some pajamas.  She picked up her cell phone and dialed Bradshaw's number.  He picked up immediately.

  "Hey darlin'.  You okay?"

  "Yeah I'm all right I guess."

  Bradshaw cringed at the tone of her voice.  It was so lifeless.  "You wanna talk about it?"

  Evie pulled her knees up to her chest.  "Not really.  There's no point.  It doesn't matter anymore."

  "He didn't hurt you did he?"

  "Not physically, no."

  _Shit.  I'm gonna kill that bastard._  Bradshaw kept the anger out of his voice however.  "Well if you want to talk, just give me a call okay?"

  "I think I'm just gonna get some sleep for now."

  "Okay darlin'.  I'll talk to you later then."

  "G'night John," she said quietly.  "And thanks."

  "G'night darlin'.  Any time."

  Evie disconnected the call and put the phone on her bedside table.  As she lay down, she pulled the blankets up to her chin.  She lay there quietly, staring up into the dark. 

  _It doesn't matter anymore.  He's never going to love anyone but himself.  No one else matters to him unless he can get something from them._  She grimaced.  _He definitely got something from you didn't he?_

  That thought brought on a spike of anger.  She would be damned before she'd let him touch her again.  She'd do her job and that was it.  If he came looking for anything extra, she'd clean his damn clock.  She was finished with him.  She'd make sure he paid the next time he messed with her.   _The hell with him_.  With fresh determination, she rolled over and closed her eyes.

***********

A/N:  Thanks again for the reviews. Even the one negative one I received.  If you didn't like it, that's cool.  At least you took the time to let me know you found it boring.  I know this chapter is short.  I wanted to get the emotional stuff out of the way first before moving onto the "good" stuff.  And for those of you wondering where Shawn is, don't worry, he'll pop up soon!

On a side note: Check out Disco Inferno's fics!  She's got some excellent stories going on as well as one that is completed.  Keep on writing them girl and I'll keep on reading them!


	33. Lighting a Match

Things between Hunter and Evie were extremely strained over the next few days. She point-blank told him the following morning that she wasn't going to put up with anymore of his crap. If he even attempted to touch her again, she'd make him hurt. From now on, she was here to do her job and that was it. 

Hunter nodded his head, resisting the urge to make another comment like he had the night before. He figured he had pretty much driven his point home and there was no need to do it again. He had felt bad about what he had said to her, but as he thought about it more, he decided it was probably for the best. He didn't need the distractions of a relationship. Otherwise, his main focus was Kane. They both became indifferent in thier attitudes towards each other. If Ric noticed the change, he didn't comment on it. 

They arrived in Montreal late Sunday night and went directly to the hotel. Evie checked them all in, gave Ric and Hunter their keys.

"Is that all tonight guys?" she asked.

Hunter only nodded. Ric smiled at her. "If you wanna head on up Evie, go ahead. I don't think we'll need you anymore tonight."

"Thanks," Evie replied as she shouldered her laptop bag, picked up her suitcase and headed for the elevator.

Hunter watched her for a few seconds, waiting until she was out of earshot and then turned his attention back to Ric. "So what have you got up your sleeve this time?"

Ric grinned at Hunter. "I think we need to give Kane an ultimatum, but let's talk about that somewhere a little more private."

Both men got into the other elevator and took it up to their floor. Hunter tossed his bags in his room while Ric waited and they went into Ric's room.

Hunter turned around to face Ric as the door closed. "So what's this ultimatum?"

Ric piled his things on his bed and motioned for Hunter to sit down on the chair as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Well, I think Kane needs to be given the chance to tell the truth about what happened before you do."

"Uh huh. And that's supposed to do what? Take the wind outta my sail?"

Ric shook his head. "No, no. That just gives you more ammunition against him, because no matter what Kane says, you and I know the _truth_." He sat back and spread his arms wide. "And I think the whole wide world needs to know exactly what happened to poor Katie." 

Hunter smiled. "Because whatever "truth" Kane comes up with, it won't be the real one will it?"

"Now you got it champ!" Ric exclaimed. 

"So why don't we go over this stuff a bit more then," Hunter suggested as an unpleasant grin spread across his mouth.

*********************

The monitor in Hunter's dressing room showed the footage of Hunter accusing Kane last week. Evie watched as Coach tried to get a word with Kane as he and Hurricane came in the building. Kane basically told Coach to mind his own business and he and Hurricane walked off.

Unfortunately for Kane, his luck worsened through the evening. He and Hurricane lost their tag team belts to Jericho and Christian. Kane displayed his anger by tossing some equipment around backstage.

Ric and Hunter, having been given the night off, had a good chuckle at Kane's reaction to his tag title loss. They both sat on the couch in Hunter's dressing room laughing at the monitor screen.

"Hell, if he's mad now, think what he'll be like at the end of the show," Hunter quipped.

"He'll be on fire," Ric commented.

Hunter laughed. "Yeah, he'll definitely get burned on this one."

"So how soon should we bring this up?" Ric asked.

"Ah, we'll give him a little time to tell the truth."

Evie tapped away on her laptop answering a couple of emails and downloading their itinerary for the next month. She pretended like she was ignoring the two men, but was listening intently to what they were saying. She felt sorry for Kane. No one deserved to be humiliated in public. And from the snatches of conversation she had overheard from Ric and Hunter, that's exactly what they were planning to do to Kane. She knew Hunter was doing this to keep Kane off balance for the title match at No Mercy, but she couldn't help feeling bad for him anyway. 

Her thoughts were disturbed when Hunter stood up and started protesting about something.

"A Canadian lumberjack match? With leather straps? What the hell is that?" He looked at Ric. "I was supposed to have the night off dammit! What is Bischoff thinking by putting me in a match with RVD?"

Ric looked slightly flustered as well. "I got a match with RVD at No Mercy. What the hell is that all about?"

Hunter calmed down a bit as his mind went into action. "Look, I'll take care of RVD tonight so you don't have to worry about him at No Mercy. And I'm gonna give Kane until the end of the next match to spill the beans about the murder, or I'm gonna tell the whole world about Katie Vick."

****************

Kane was in the ring immediately following the last match. He stood there for a few seconds with a mic in hand, trying to gather the courage to just say what needed to be said.

"Katie Vick was a friend of mine and she's dead. I didn't kill her; it was an accident and I'm not a murderer."

"Katie and I were friends back when I first started wrestling. She came to my first match. She cared about me and I cared about her too." He paused for a second or two and then continued. "One night, we went to a party and Katie had too much to drink, so I decided to drive her home. The car was a stick shift, and I wasn't really familiar with driving one, but Katie insisted we take her car."

"The roads were slick, and I had to swerve when an animal jumped out in front of the car. The car slid off the road and rolled over a couple times. My arm was broken but Katie… well Katie was killed instantly. It _was _an accident, but it is something I have thought about everyday since."

Kane looked into the camera. "The only thing I have left to say is what I said to Katie's parents. I'm sorry." 

Hunter's music started up and he came out to the top of the ramp. He waved for the music to be cut and lifted a mic to his mouth. "Aw Kane, you got me all choked up," Hunter pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "Why don't you tell the _whole_ truth? Because when the people from the party were questioned, they all said you were drinking too."

Hunter continued. "There were empty beer cans in the car and all around the scene of the accident. But when doctors did the autopsy on Katie Vick, they found _your_ semen Kane. You were madly in love with Katie Vick. The problem was, Katie Vick only liked you; she didn't love you or share the attraction. Who could blame her?"

"I know you weren't charged with murder, but facts are facts, and all the facts point at you Kane. You killed Katie Vick." Hunter smirked. "One thing I do want to know though; on that night, did you force Katie Vick to have sex with you when she was still alive, or did you do it when she was already dead?" Hunter walked backstage after that remark, the smirk still on his face.

Ric was waiting for him behind the curtain. When he saw Hunter, he clapped him on the shoulder. "Nice job champ. Nice job." 

Both men laughed as they headed back to Hunter's dressing room so Hunter could get ready for his lumberjack match.

Before they even made it halfway there, Terri stopped them to interview Hunter. "Hunter, can I get your thoughts on what you just said to Kane."

"Hey, I didn't ask for any of this controversy, I'm just reporting the facts Terri."

Terri gave him a strange look. "Well it seems kind of a convenient time for this story to come out, given your match with Kane at No Mercy." 

"The information was given to me and all I'm doing is reporting the facts. You know Terri, you should watch out for a guy like Kane. He hurts people close to him." Hunter looked straight at her. "Kane is a murderer, and I'll take care of him at No Mercy. As far as my match against RVD tonight, I'll overcome the odds as usual and beat RVD."

Hunter and Ric walked away.

**************

Evie sat in Hunter's dressing room staring at the monitor. How could Kane take that shit from Hunter? She would have been all over Hunter in seconds. It was sickening, to say the least, but it didn't surprise her. After what Hunter had pulled on her in Vegas, she was starting to see that he would do anything he could to get what he wanted and the consequences be damned. It didn't make any difference to him whose life he ruined in the process, as long as he kept his title.

It wasn't right, but what could she do about it? She wasn't a wrestler, she was a personal assistant. _But then again, assistants are pretty much overlooked around the company. No one pays attention to us unless they want something done._ So maybe there _was _something she could do. Her mind worked furiously on the problem as Ric and Hunter came back in, chuckling over Kane's reaction.

Hunter looked over at Evie. "I gotta get ready for my match, so you need to leave," he said as he hooked a thumb towards the door.

"Fine," she responded as she picked up her cell phone. "Do you want me to get your water while I'm out?"

Hunter nodded as he opened up his bag to pull out his gear. Ric turned to her. "I'd appreciate some coffee too if it's not a problem."  


"No problem," Evie replied as she opened the door and walked out.

Ric watched her leave, admiring the view. He turned back to Hunter and noticed that the other man was watching him. "What?" Ric asked innocently.

"Don't bother Ric. It's not worth it."

Ric grinned. "Hey I can look can't I?"  


Hunter shook his head. "Just make sure that's all you do. I don't need you coming on to her and pissing her off. I got other things to worry about."  


Ric's hands came up in mock surrender. "I wasn't planning on it champ, so ease off."

"Good, cause I don't need to put up with that crap."

*****************

During Booker T and Big Show's match, Hunter had parked a forklift in front of one of the locker room doors so that half the wrestlers wouldn't be able to get out to Hunter's match. 

Coach asked him about it, but Hunter brushed him off, telling him to mind his own damn business and walked off to his dressing room to get his water before the match started.

Evie had left his water out for him. She was on her cell phone with someone, arguing about how many hotel rooms they needed and how soon they needed them. Hunter grabbed a bottle and went into the shower. He poured the water over his head, wetting down his hair. 

Ric came in, looked at Evie, who pointed towards the shower, and Ric walked in on Hunter.

"Everything taken care of?" Ric asked.

Hunter raised his head and smiled at Ric. "Yeah. I parked a forklift in front of the locker room. No problem."

"Then things should go our way tonight."

Hunter dropped the empty bottle in the trash and he and Ric walked out into the dressing room. Evie was still on the phone, apparently on hold as she was typing something into her laptop.

Ric stood next to her and she looked up at him. "Yes?" she asked.

"Could you make sure everything is ready to go so we can get out of here as soon as Hunter's done?"

Evie nodded in response. "No problem."

"Thanks." He turned to Hunter. "Let's go champ."

Both men walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Evie finished up what she was working on and watched the monitor. As Hunter and Ric headed to the ring, she noticed that the "lumberjacks" were all wrestlers that would give Hunter an advantage over RVD. 

Twice Hunter threw RVD out of the ring and the lumberjacks went to town on him with the leather straps. After the second time, they threw RVD back in the ring and Hunter proceeded to throw punches at him. RVD reversed a kick from Hunter into a heel kick and Hunter fell out of the ring. None of the lumberjacks touched him. RVD climbed to the top turnbuckle and frog splashed Hunter and the lumberjacks. Both men got back into the ring and went back and forth at each other before RVD was thrown out of the ring again. The lumberjacks attacked him with the leather straps again and then threw RVD back in. Hunter managed to almost pin RVD three times, but RVD managed to get his shoulder up in time. Hunter then elbowed RVD in the back and as RVD struggled to his feet, Hunter threw him into the corner and executed a couple shoulder blocks on RVD. 

Hunter worked RVD over and then put him in an abdominal stretch with a little outside help from Rosey. Evie couldn't take it anymore. An idea popped into her head and as the ref broke up the hold on RVD, Evie opened the door to make sure no one was lingering in the hallway and then walked out. 

She quickly walked through the backstage area and located the locker room that Hunter had been talking about. It was kind of hard not to miss; what with the forklift sitting in front of it and the sound of people banging on the door.

As Evie climbed onto the forklift, she grinned like a Cheshire cat. She fired up the engine and after a couple of attempts, managed to move it back enough so that the wrestlers could get out of the locker room. Before the door opened, she quickly climbed down off the forklift and headed the opposite direction, disappearing around a corner before anyone saw her. She heard the sound of several pairs of feet pounding away in the direction of the ring. It may not have been much, but it was something. Evie headed back to Hunter's dressing room.

She got back in time to see that all hell had broken loose on the outside of the ring with lumberjacks attacking lumberjacks and the ref was no where in sight. RVD had given Hunter a flying kick then climbed up tot he top rope again and delivered a 5 Star Frog Splash on Hunter. Flair climbed into the ring with the title and nailed RVD with it. Hunter immediately took advantage of the situation and covered RVD for the pin. Someone threw the ref back in after reviving him and slammed his hand on the mat three times, signifying Hunter as the winner.  


Evie rolled her eyes. Of course Ric would interfere. But that didn't surprise her. What did surprise her was that Kane came out after the bell rang, mowed down several lumberjacks and then beat down Hunter and Flair in the ring. Kane had grabbed both men by the throats to give them a choke slam, but Flair wriggled out of it and gave Kane a low blow. Kane dropped Hunter to clutch himself and both Hunter and Flair rolled out of the ring and headed for the ramp.

Kane recovered and bellowed angrily. He went berserk as he choke slammed several of the other wrestlers. Rosey and Jamal attacked Kane and whipped him into a corner, but Kane came back and choke slammed both of the huge men. 

As Kane stood in the middle of the ring, he turned to face Hunter who had made it to the top of the ramp with Flair. They stared each other down and the monitor went black. 

Evie sighed in resignation. Hunter had come out on top again. _Well what did I expect?_ she thought sarcastically. Quickly she gathered up Hunter's things, her things and Ric's stuff and piled it by the door so they would be ready to leave as soon as Hunter came back.

She had just finished when both men burst into the room. Hunter looked around as Ric began picking bags up. "Let's go before Kane decides he wants to go another round," he said to Evie.

The three of them quickly hustled out to the limo and piled everything into the trunk. As soon as the door had shut, the driver pulled away. Hunter sat back in the seat, trying to catch his breath. Ric was opened a bottle of water and handed it to Hunter. 

"That was close," Hunter said as he took the bottle from Ric.

"True, it was. I wanna know how those other wrestlers got out though," replied Ric.

"Probably some stage hand or something. Not that it mattered anyway," Hunter responded with a smirk. 

Ric laughed. "I think RVD will be feeling that head shot for a few days."

Evie said nothing as the two men continued to talk all the way back to the hotel.

*************

Hunter managed to defeat Kane at No Mercy, thus retiring the Intercontinental title. Of course there was some outside interference from Ric and Hunter Pedigreed Kane for the win. Ric had came out victorious over RVD in their match earlier. 

Kane went on a rampage backstage, tearing up packing crates, tossing around anything he could get his hands on, including a couple of people who were foolish enough to think they could calm him down.

Hunter, Evie and Ric had left immediately following Hunter's match. Evie sat in silence, watching the scenery slide by, as Hunter and Ric talked about their matches. It was only when they started speaking in hushed whispers that she turned an attentive ear to what they were saying as she kept looking out the window.

She overheard them talking about setting Kane up even further, but didn't catch the details. She heard the words "funeral parlor," "mask," and "casket," but didn't quite know what to make of them. It sounded like they had something even worse planned for Kane. It was bad enough that Kane had to endure Hunter bringing up a painful secret, but now it seemed that Hunter was going to continue to capitalize on it. 

Evie sighed as she shifted on the seat. Ric's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Evie? You there?"  


She turned her head to find both men looking at her. "I'm sorry?"

"I was just saying that Hunter and I are going to go out after we get cleaned up, so we won't need you anymore tonight."

She glanced towards Hunter, who was now avoiding her gaze by pretending to adjust one of his leg braces. She quickly turned her eyes up to meet Ric's and smiled politely. "That's fine, thanks Ric."

"I'm sure you have better things to do than hang around us," Ric joked as the limo stopped in front of their hotel.

The driver had opened her door before she could respond. The three of them gathered up their things and headed inside.

****************

Evie found out soon enough what they had been whispering about in the limo. They were in Nashville that Monday for RAW and Ric brought in a videotape with him when they arrived at the Gaylord Entertainment Center. 

No sooner had they left their things in the dressing room, than a go-fer knocked on the door and told Hunter they were ready for him. Hunter glanced at Ric. They exchanged a look and then headed out the door; Ric was still holding onto the tape.

Evie switched the monitor on and just as she had sat down on the sofa, her cell phone rang.

"This is Evie."  


"Hey doll. The boss man ain't around is he?"

"No," she replied with a chuckle.

"How are ya?"

Evie smiled. "Fine Shawn. How are you?"  


"Well I'm doing better now that I've heard your voice. It's been a while since I talked to you."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in New York right now. You might wanna watch for me 'cause I'll be on later."  


Evie tucked one leg under the other. "How's your therapy going?"

"Pretty good. I've made a lot of progress and expect to be back to normal real soon. But how about you? How are things between you and Hunter?"

Evie made a face. "It's a long story Shawn and I'd really like to tell you the whole thing, but can I give you the short version for now?"  


"Uh oh. That doesn't sound too good, but yeah, gimme the short version."  


"He took it upon himself to insult me in the worst way. I told him that if he ever laid a hand on me ever again, I'd make him hurt."

Shawn grinned. "Yeah that doesn't sound good at all. What happened?"  


"Can I call you later tonight and tell you? I really don't want to go into it here."

Shawn cleared his throat. "Well, I might be engaged later on tonight, but how 'bout I call you later instead?"  


"That's fine. Just leave me a voicemail if I don't pick up right away."

"All right doll. I'll talk to you later then. And don't forget to watch for me."

Evie laughed. "Don't worry. I will." She disconnected the call and turned her attention back to the monitor. 

Hunter and Ric were in the ring and Hunter began shooting his mouth off. He bragged about how he beat Kane last night at No Mercy; about how he retired the Intercontinental belt. Ric brandished the videotape in his hand and Hunter started talking about that.

"Tonight I will show the world what kind of man Kane really is. This videotape will show all of you just how sick and twisted he is. How he wasn't able to let Katie Vick rest in peace."

Hunter continued to run his mouth about Kane and what Kane did to Katie Vick when the Hurricane ran out and into the ring. Hurricane grabbed the tape, but he was attacked by both Ric and Hunter. They left him lying on the mat as they walked back up the ramp with the tape.

Evie was glad she had to pick up some faxes so she didn't have to be in the room with either of them when they came back. She didn't think she could take anymore weak jokes about Kane. Evie left the room and headed to Bischoff's office. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer, so she decided to take a walk down to catering to get some juice and then come back. 

She rounded a corner and saw Jericho and Christian harassing Trish Stratus. She stopped before she was noticed and was about to head back the other way when she heard Jericho use his "injection of Vitamin C" line. Evie clapped a hand over mouth to stifle a laugh. However, she could see that Trish was not amused. Trish stomped away before Jericho could make any other comments.

Before Evie could walk away, Jericho spotted her. "Well, well, if it isn't my favorite red head." He looked her over, noticing the short skirt she was wearing. "Nice legs Red. When do they open?" 

Evie folded her arms across her chest. "Nice mouth Jericho. When does it shut?" she shot back without missing a beat.

Jericho stalked over to her. He leaned over so that his mouth was next to her ear. "You know Red, I wanna give myself to you." 

"Oh Jericho, that's so sweet, but I don't accept cheap, nasty gifts," Evie replied in a falsely sweet tone.

He pulled back and leered at her, opening his mouth to retort, but stopped as Christian laid a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, we got a match. Quit messing around and let's go."

Jericho allowed himself to be pulled away, still leering at her. Evie couldn't resist a parting shot. 

"Hey Jericho, if you grab your ears and pull real hard, you just might be able to remove your head from your ass."

Jericho flipped her off in response. Evie shook her head as she headed back to Bischoff's office to pick up the faxes. Jericho had pretty much left her alone physically after their little altercation in the hotel bar. His confrontations were mostly verbal now, but he still gave her the creeps most of the time. She arrived at Bischoff's office and knocked on the door. This time however, she was told to come in.

Evie opened the door and walked in just as Bischoff was getting up from his chair.

"And what can I do for you?" he asked as his eyes roved over her attire. She had on a black skirt that ended mid-thigh, a ¾ sleeved, dark green button down shirt and her black boots.

"Ric asked me to come and get those faxes he was waiting on from the corporate office."

Bischoff picked up a sheaf of papers from his desk and held them out to her. "Here you are." Evie reached for them but before she could take them, Bischoff pulled them away. "What are you going to give me in return?" he asked suggestively.

For the life of her, Evie could not understand what was with the men in this company tonight. Was it something in the water? "I'm not going to give you anything, but Ric or Hunter will probably give you a knuckle sandwich if you don't let me have those," she replied matter-of-factly.

Bischoff shrugged as he thrust the papers at her. "Yeah well, I've got too much to do to waste time playing games with you anyway."

Evie took the papers and quickly made her exit before Bischoff could say anything else. She found Ric and Hunter having a hushed conversation on the sofa. When she came in, they stopped talking. 

Ric looked at the papers Evie had in her hand. "Are those what I've been waiting for?"  


Evie handed them to Ric. "If that's what you sent me to pick up, then yes," she replied with a smile.

"Thanks Evie," Ric said as he shuffled through them. "Looks like everything is in order. Hunter, wanna have a look?"

"Nah. I trust you to get it taken care of Ric," Hunter responded as he stood up. "We need to get going."  


"Oh yeah. Right." Ric tucked the papers into his briefcase and picked up the videotape he had been carrying earlier. He paused to look Evie over as he was heading to the door. "You look much better in that than those jeans and t-shirts you were wearing. Of course, if your going to be seen with us, you gotta look good. And you _do_ look good."

Again Evie smiled. "I appreciate that Ric. Thanks." 

Ric waved at Evie as he and Hunter walked out. Hunter glanced at Ric. "What the hell was that about?"  


"Nothing. Can't a guy pay a compliment to a pretty lady any more?"

"You've got plenty of pretty ladies to compliment Ric. Lay off Evie."

Ric chuckled. "You're talking like you've got something for her." He looked closer at Hunter. "Do you?"

"No, but leave her alone okay? I don't need the mess of you hitting on my employee."

Ric smiled. "Fine. I'll leave her alone."

They dropped the tape off at the production truck with instructions to be ready to roll it as soon as Hunter gave the word. After that, they sought out Jonathan Coachman. 

"Triple H, my understanding is that you have proof of how sick Kane is, as you said earlier."

"Yeah Coach, I got proof. Why don't you roll the tape and I'll show you the proof.

**************

Evie watched in horror as "Kane" proceeded to talk to, fondle and then undress and have "sex" with Katie Vick's "corpse". The whole thing was disgusting. Was there no low that Hunter wouldn't sink to? Well, obviously not if this was his "proof". It was all just to humiliate Kane.

The clip finished and Hunter was shown on the monitor laughing his ass off. Coach just shook his head in response as he was at a loss for words for once. The camera cut to Terri, who had been standing outside Kane's dressing room to talk, and the door was slammed in her face. Kane had no response to what had just been shown.

Evie felt sick. The entire thing was in absolute bad taste. She couldn't believe that the man she had fallen in love with would go to lengths like that just to get under someone's skin. She shuddered in revulsion, thinking about the way he had touched her, kissed her. She retched as she thought about the two of them together in bed. What had once been exciting was now soured by Hunter's recent actions. 

Evie got up and went into the bathroom to get a drink of cold water. She leaned against the wall to stop shaking. After a couple of minutes, she calmed down and went back into the other room. Just as the cameras showed Shawn Michaels walking onto the stage at The World in New York city, Hunter and Ric entered the room. Both men were laughing at Kane's misfortune.

They turned their attention to the screen. The clip from SummerSlam of Hunter beating Shawn up post match was shown, and then the stage at The World came up. Shawn was wheeled out in a wheelchair. Shawn was expounding on his rehab process and how he had high hopes about getting back to one hundred percent. He struggled as he attempted to get out of his wheelchair. 

Suddenly he sprang to his feet and looked right into the camera. "Hunter, don't hunt what you can't kill." Shawn danced across the stage and the camera cut to the ring back in Tennesee again.

Hunter said nothing as Ric told him not to worry about Shawn. He wasn't a hundred percent and there was no way Shawn would take on Hunter at this time.

Hunter heaved himself off the couch and glanced at Evie. "We need to get ready."

Evie nodded, scooped up her cell phone and left.

"I"m not worried about Shawn. In fact, I'm not even concerned. What I am concerned about, is our match," Hunter said.

"So let's get ready to kick some ass," Ric replied.

***************

Evie found a quiet corner to hang out in around the parking area as she waited for the two men to change into their gear. She unfolded a steel chair that was propped against the wall and sat down. Her mind worked over that disgusting videotape again. Deep down inside, she felt a burning desire to get back at Hunter even though the tape hadn't been directed at her. But it wasn't just about the tape. It was also about the things he had said to her in Vegas. It didn't matter to her anymore that he might be scared to admit his feelings for her; if he had any. What mattered was the fact that Hunter was rapidly believing he could do anything he wanted to anyone and get away with it.

Someone needs to pull that sledgehammer out of his ass and hit him_ on the head with it. It's probably wedged so far up there that it would take surgery to remove it anyway._

A car was being backed up to the doors to the arena. Evie looked up in time to see the Hurricane jump out of the drivers side and open the trunk. As he started walking back into the building, he noticed Evie.

"What are you doing out here citizen?" he asked.

"Just getting some fresh air," she replied as she glanced back at the car. "That wouldn't happen to be for Hunter would it?"  


"Maybe it is and maybe it isn't," Hurricane said evasively. "Are you going to tell him?"  


Evie shook her head. "No. Why would I do that?"

"Well you _are_ his assistant."

A chuckle escaped Evie. "Just because I'm his assistant, doesn't mean I like him." 

Hurricane moved closer to her, watching her warily. "You don't like Triple H?" When Evie shook her head again, Hurricane became thoughtful. "You know, I believe we just may get along."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about a superhero and a citizen working together to bring evil to justice," Hurricane replied loftily.

Evie smothered a laugh. "You know Hurricane, evil does need to be brought to justice. Someone really needs to teach Hunter that lesson."

"I shall confer with my associates and get back to you. But you _are_ correct; someone does need to teach Triple H a lesson." He pulled his cape up around him, saluted Evie and swished off.

"Oh for the love of Pete," she muttered under her breath. She went back to Hunter's dressing room to watch the match between Hunter, Ric, Kane and RVD. She chuckled as she thought about what Hurricane had said. Well someone _did_ need to pull that sledgehammer out of Hunter's ass, or surgically remove it. An idea suddenly struck her. She grinned as she quickly located Hurricane and asked to speak to him for a few minutes.

"I think I know how to teach Hunter that lesson," she said breathlessly.

Hurricane was all ears as he listened to her outline her idea.

****************

The tag team match quickly went to hell. Hunter and Kane ended up battling on the outside of the ring and into the back while Flair and RVD fought it out in the ring. RVD leveled Flair with a spinning kick, then a Rolling Thunder and then a 5 Star Frog Splash and a cover for the win.

Backstage, Kane was beating the hell out of Hunter. They made it out to the parking area where Kane beat him even more and then tossed Hunter into the trunk of the car Hurricane had left there earlier. Kane informed Hunter that he was about to get screwed. Closed the trunk and then got in the car and started driving off. The only thing was, the trunk swung open as he pulled away.

Hunter quickly made his way back to his dressing room and burst through the door. Evie was in the middle of putting her laptop away and almost dropped it. A couple of seconds later, Ric stumbled through the doorway. 

"We gotta get outta here before Kane figures out that I'm not in the trunk," Hunter said breathlessly.

Swiftly they gathered up everything and ran to the limo that was waiting. Thirty seconds later, they were all on their way back to their hotel. 

"That was close," Hunter said as he stretched his legs out.

"How did you get out of there?" Evie asked, feigning concern.

"Safety button."

"Looks like you had the last laugh H," interjected Flair. 

Hunter and Ric chuckled at that. Evie said nothing. She looked down at her hands folded in her lap, a tiny smile on her lips. _You won't be laughing next week,_ she thought with a touch of malicious glee.

***********************

A/N: Thanks to all of you for the reviews! This chapter was starting to run long, so I broke it into two seperate ones. The next one will be posted soon, so don't get your knickers in a twist. *big grin* Hope you enjoy!


	34. Playing With Fire

  When the three of them had returned to the hotel, Evie had headed up to her room to relax and wait for Shawn's call.  Hunter had disappeared into his room and before she could get the keycard through the lock on her door, Ric had come up to her.

  She looked over at him, thinking he wanted to talk to her about something work related.  To her surprise, he didn't.

  "Hey Evie?  Would you like to go down to the hotel bar and have a drink with me?" he asked furtively.  It was as if he was afraid of anyone overhearing him.

  She wondered where the hell this had come from, but smiled sweetly at him.  "Thanks for the offer Ric, but not tonight."  

  "Just thought I'd ask.  I'm not ready to turn in and could use some company.  Hunter's calling it a night," he responded in a slightly disappointed tone.

  "I'm sure you'd have no problem finding company elsewhere," Evie said as she ran the card through the lock.  The lock clicked and she opened the door.  "Goodnight Ric."

  Ric mumbled a goodnight in response and walked away.

  _It's been an interesting night, to say the least_, she thought as she got ready for bed.  She wondered what had prompted Ric into asking her for a drink.  He hardly paid attention to her, but then again, he paid more attention to her than Hunter did.  She shrugged it off and flopped down on her bed, reaching for the remote.  Before she could even flick the television on, her cell phone was ringing.

  "This is Evie."

  "Hey doll, I promised I'd call," said Shawn on the other end.

  Evie smiled.  "Hey Shawn."  It was nice to hear his voice, but before she could get another word out, he spoke up again.

  "Listen, I'm gonna forego the niceties and get right to the question.  What the hell happened?" he asked quickly.

  A chuckle escaped Evie's lips.  "Not wasting any time are you?" she teased.

  "Nope.  So get to tellin'."  He had been wondering what had happened since he talked to her earlier.  

  She hadn't gone into detail then, but as she filled him in on what had transpired since they talked last, up to what had happened tonight, he started seeing red.  He was appalled at Hunter's treatment of her, but it wasn't surprising.  Shawn held his tongue until she was finished.

  "I'm sorry you had to find out that way doll.  But at least you know what he is now."  He paused as he sat down on the bed.  "You were right about one thing though."

  "What's that?"

  Shawn piled the pillows up behind him and leaned back.  "He doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself."

  "I assume you've been watching RAW lately?" she asked softly.  

  Shawn grimaced.  "Yeah I have.  And I can't say I'm too pleased with what he's been doing either."  The gears in his head started turning.  "You're going to be in Detroit next Monday, right?"

  Evie wondered what Shawn was up to.  "Why?" she asked tentatively.

  "Well I think it's time I paid Hunter a little visit.  From what you told me, he's not expecting me to show up any time soon."

  Evie sat up a little straighter.  "What are you planning Shawn?"

  He chuckled.  "Nothing serious.  Just a little fun."

  Evie smiled at his response.  "Speaking of fun, make sure you pay attention to the show next Monday."

  "Uh oh.  Should I be worried?"  He was intrigued by her comment.

  Now it was Evie's turn to laugh.  "No, but Hunter should be."

  Shawn heard the amusement in her voice.  "Whatever you got planned Evie, you better hope he doesn't find out you had a hand in it."

  "Don't worry.  He won't."  She turned the T.V. remote over in her hand.  "Besides, it's not just for me."

  He jumped on a thought.  "Doll, you're not in league with Kane are you?"

  She set the remote down on the mattress.  "No.  I haven't talked to Kane at all.  Let's just say there's a third party taking care of things."

  Shawn shook his head.  She was being very mysterious about this.  "You know you're playing with fire."

  "I don't plan on getting burned Shawn."  She smiled.  "Don't be such a worry wart."

  He sat back with an audible sigh.  "Can't help it.  I just don't want you on the receiving end of Hunter's temper if he ever found out."

  "I can handle myself," she responded in an exasperated tone.  She was getting tired of people thinking she couldn't defend her self if the need arose.  She wasn't one of those meek, girly women that squealed every time she saw a spider.    

  "I know, but it doesn't make me worry any less," he said in a soothing tone.  All he needed was to have her get mad at him.   "Has Bradshaw been keepin' an eye on you?"

  Evie rolled her eyes.  "Yeah he has."

  "At least someone is."  Shawn adjusted the pillows behind his back.  He could hear the frustration in her voice.  "Look doll, just be careful, okay?"

  "I will, don't worry."

*********************

  Hunter sat back in the booth he occupied with Ric and four women.  Friday night and they were out at a club again.  Only this time it was Atlanta.  He watched as one of the women, either Nikki or Amber, he couldn't keep their names straight, reached for the bottle of champagne.  The other woman threw a leg over his and leaned in closer.  Hunter turned his head towards her and placed a light kiss on her lips.

  She smiled at him as he pulled back.  "Will there be more of that later?" she asked huskily.

  He gently tugged on her dark brown hair and smiled.  "Maybe," he responded.

  "Only maybe?" she pouted.  "It's not nice to tease."

  Hunter only smiled and turned his attention to Ric, who was snuggled up to one of the other two women.  He was whispering in her ear as she giggled.  Hunter caught Ric's eye as Ric was turning his attention to the other woman sitting next to him.  Ric grinned wolfishly and winked at Hunter.

  Nikki and Amber excused themselves to use the ladies room.  Hunter removed his arms from their shoulders and they gathered up their purses and sashayed off.  Ric's two female companions got up and each tugged on one of his arms to pull him out to the dance floor.  He laughed good-naturedly and followed them.

  Hunter watched them move around the floor, but they were soon swallowed up by the crowd.  He absentmindedly watched the press of bodies as they swayed and shook in time to the music.  After a couple of minutes, he realized that he knew some of the words to the song that was playing.  He listened closer to the chorus.  He _did recognize them. _

  _Where the hell have I heard...?  Oh yeah._  _Evie_.  

  She had recited them to him one night when they were fooling around.  He asked her to say them again.      

  //_And then I asked him with my eyes to ask again, yes._

_  And then he asked me would I? Yes, yes.  _

_  I put my arms around him, yes_

_  And drew him down to me so he could feel my breasts_

_  And his heart was going like mad, and yes, I said yes, I will, yes_.// *

  She teased him, running her fingers through his hair, down his cheek, tracing his mouth.  Hunter leaned in and kissed her.  He closed his eyes against the ache in his chest as he recalled what had happened after that.  

  The women he'd had since had all been good, but there was always something missing.  Something that wasn't quite right.  

  He gently smacked his head against the wall behind him when he realized what it was.  Those women weren't Evie.  He frowned in response.  He missed her.  No matter how much he tried to deny it, or push it away, he missed her.  He missed the way she giggled when he touched her in certain spots.  And the way she would nervously bite her lower lip when she was worried about something.  

He sighed.  He missed the way she would touch him, kiss him.  How she felt curled up against him when she was asleep.  Hell, he even missed the way she got mad at him when he pissed her off.  Now her attitude towards him was as if she could care less about him.

  That was his fault though.  The things he had said to her in Vegas.  He had been furious to come back and find her gone.  All night he had been going over what he wanted to say to her; had wanted to apologize to her for getting upset about Bradshaw.  He had even considered telling her what she did mean to him.  And then she walked in with Bradshaw.  

  _Everything went straight to hell from there.  I have no one to blame but myself._  

  He hadn't been able to help it.  He got angry.  He said things that he regretted now.  And he had gotten what he wanted.  What he had thought was the right thing.  Evie wanted nothing to do with him outside of work.

  Hunter's eyes opened as a finger softly ran down his jaw, thinking it was Evie.  But it was one of his lady friends.  He swallowed his disappointment and smiled at her.  

  She sat down on his lap and tangled her fingers in his hair.  Her lips came down on his, kissing him softly.  "I think it's almost time to leave," she whispered against his cheek.

  "Where's your friend?" he asked.  

  "Amber?  She hooked up with someone else.  It's just you and me.  Is that okay?"

  "Yeah that's fine," he replied as he brushed a few strands of her dark hair away from her face.  "Why don't we get going?"  Maybe this would dull the pain, even only for a couple of hours.  He mentally slammed a door shut on thoughts of Evie.

  Nikki grinned as she slid off his lap.  Hunter took her hand and pulled her through the crowd.  He came across Ric and let him know that they were leaving.  Ric nodded in response.  Quickly Hunter and Nikki left and got into the limo waiting outside.

**********************

  Evie had gone over everything with Hurricane at a house show, during one of Hunter's matches.  Hurricane had spoken to Kane, who immediately jumped on the idea.  Everything had been arranged and filmed.  Evie had managed to line up a "doctor" and two "nurses," courtesy of a friend who was in the entertainment business.  Hurricane arranged everything else.  Evie took him aside before they left to film the footage and told him that she knew nothing, saw nothing and heard nothing.  Hurricane said he understood and that he hadn't told Kane where the idea had come from.

  The only other thing she was concerned about was Shawn.  He had told her he would be in Detroit to pay Hunter a little visit, but wouldn't explain exactly what "a little visit" meant.  She guessed she would just have to wait and find out.

  Meanwhile, she noticed that Ric seemed to be going out of his way to be nice to her, especially when Hunter wasn't around.  His behaviour perplexed her.  What could he be up to?  When Hunter was around, Ric treated her as he would any other employee.  

  She was having breakfast in the hotel restaurant one morning when Ric sat down at her table.

  "Mind if I join you?" he asked.

  Evie was just about to take another bite of her food when he asked.  She glanced up at him as he put the napkin in his lap.  "Well, I guess not," she responded cautiously.  

  "You know, I don't get an opportunity to really talk to you.  We've been so busy with a lot of things. And I realized that I really don't know you that well."  He signaled the waitress for some coffee.  When she had poured him a cup and left, he took a sip.

  Evie eyed him warily, wondering what the hell he was up to.  "Is that right?  Hunter hasn't told you anything about me?"

  "No," said Ric before taking another sip of coffee.  He smiled disarmingly.  "That is to say, he only told me that you were sent to him by Linda McMahon when he was in Birmingham for rehab.  He didn't go into any details."

  Evie carefully placed her fork on her plate and sat back.  "Why this interest in me Ric?"

  He shrugged his shoulders.  "Like I said, I don't know you that well.  For instance, where did you learn self-defense?'

  "I learned it in Chicago.  A family friend owns a gym and he has a black belt in ju jitsu and tae kwan do.  He used to teach women's self defense classes.  He taught me."

  "So you're from Chicago then?  Did you grow up there or are you a recent transplant?"

  Evie wiped her mouth to give herself a second or two to think.  Why _was he so interested in her all of a sudden?  "I've lived there most of my life.  However, I lived in Los Angeles for a couple of years after I graduated from college."_

  Ric raised his eyebrows.  "Really?  L.A.?  I'd never guess that about you.  Did you like it there?"

  A wry smile appeared on Evie's lips.  "It was... an experience to say the least.  But no, I didn't like it there."

  He finished the last of his coffee and set the cup down.  "How did you get to be a personal assistant?"           

  _What the hell is going on here?_ she thought.  She briefly entertained the idea that he was hitting on her.  _That's ridiculous.  He's almost old enough to be my father._  

  She smothered a chuckle at that thought and answered his question.  "I worked for a friend of mine for a few years as his personal assistant.  He had his fingers in almost all the pies of the social circles in Chicago.  He was an entertainment director.  You know, big parties and such.  When anyone wanted a lavish production and had the money to spend, they went to him."

  They sat and talked for a little longer.  Ric asking questions and she answered them.  Evie started to feel like she was interviewing for a date or something.  It was weird.  After a while, they both stood up to leave.  Evie reached for the check, but Ric beat her to it.

  "Allow me," he said as he took it.  He walked over to the register before she could protest and paid the bill.

  She picked up her purse and pulled out a few dollars for the tip.  Before she could lay it on the table, Ric had come back. 

  "Oh no, that's not right."  He quickly laid a five dollar bill on the table.

  "Ric, that wasn't necessary," she objected.  Again she wondered what he was up to. 

  Ric simply smiled.  "My treat.  Don't worry about it."

  "Well," she flustered.  "That's very nice of you.  Thank you."

  They walked out into the hotel proper.  Ric stopped to pick up a paper, all the while still asking her questions.  They stood in the lobby chatting when Evie looked over Ric's shoulder to see Hunter walking towards them, a scowl on his face. 

  Ric noticed her looking at something and turned to see what it was.  When he saw Hunter, he put a smile on his face.  "Hey Hunter," he said heartily.

  Hunter stopped in front of both of them.  He turned his gaze to Evie.  "Don't you think you better have the front desk call for the limo?  We gotta get to the airport."

  Evie took the hint and walked to the desk to talk to the clerk.  Hunter looked at Ric, the scowl still on his face.  "What the hell is going on here?"  He had seen them laughing and talking and quickly became furious.  He had repeatedly told Ric to leave her alone.  Obviously Ric had a hearing problem.

  "Nothing Hunter," Ric bluffed.  "Why?  Should there be?"

  Hunter leaned closer to Ric, still scowling.  "I told you to lay off Evie."

  Ric held out his hands as he smiled.  "Who said I was bothering her?"  He knew he had to fast talk his way out of this one.  Hunter had told him more than once to leave Evie alone, but Ric was never one to take orders.  "I ran into her in the lobby and was just talking to her for a couple of minutes.  Take it easy will ya?"

  Hunter narrowed his eyes.  He knew Ric well enough to know when he was lying.  "Don't bullshit me Flair.  Do yourself a favour and leave her alone."            

  He did not want Ric anywhere near Evie unless it was business related.  In fact, he didn't want _anyone _near Evie at all unless it was business related.  He kept telling himself it was because he didn't need the added mess and stress of the situation, but deep down, it was because he still loved her.  

  Ric had noticed Hunter and Evie's behaviour towards one another.  It had become apparent to him that something had happened between them in Vegas because they were even colder towards each other than before.  From time to time Ric would catch Hunter watching Evie when he thought no one was looking.  Ric wasn't stupid.  He knew there was something there.  Question was what was it?  

  Ric lowered his voice.  "First of all, don't threaten me.  Secondly, I will talk to who I want, when I want."  He shrugged his shoulders.  "I mean, with you telling me to leave her alone, I'm starting to think you got something for her."  He leaned in closer.  "Do you?"

  Hunter looked over towards the counter and saw Evie talking on her cell phone.  He turned his gaze back to Ric, debating on whether or not to tell him what had been going on with Evie.  Then again, he didn't want Ric taking up with her.  That was all Hunter needed.  "Look Ric, I don't care if you talk to her about work or whatever, but outside of business hours, let her alone.  Okay?"

_  Not a good enough answer, _thought Ric.  He shook his head.  "Until you give me a concrete reason why I should leave her alone, she's fair game."  He started walking back to the elevators, not caring if Hunter responded or not.

  Hunter watched him walk away.  _Dammit!  I don't need this shit.  Maybe I should get rid of her.  Tell her she's fired.  Something._

  He threw up his hands in exasperation.  "Who am I kidding?  I can't do it."

  "Can't do what?" Evie asked behind him.

  Hunter turned around.  "Nothing."

  She eyed him skeptically, but changed the subject.  "The limo will be here shortly, so we had better get our things."

  Hunter simply nodded and walked off to the elevator.  Evie trailed behind him, wondering what had happened between Hunter and Ric.  Hunter hadn't looked too pleased to see her and Ric talking to each other.  In fact, he had looked furious.

  _Somebody's jealous perhaps?_  She scoffed at that thought as the elevator ascended to their floor.  _Yeah right.  After what Hunter called me?  I seriously doubt he's jealous._  

***************************  

  They were in Detroit and Evie had listened as Hunter outlined to the set up crew what he wanted set up in the ring.  As soon as the men had left, she asked Hunter if that wasn't taking things a bit too far. 

  "Evie I don't give a damn what you think.  This is my business, not yours.  So unless I ask for your opinion, I don't want to hear another word about it," Hunter said viciously.  He stalked back to his dressing room.

  Evie shook her head as she watched him retreat.  He was worried because Ric hadn't arrived yet.  Ric had flown home to take care of some family business a couple days ago.  Hunter had avoided her as much as humanly possible.  

  As she started to head back to Hunter's room, her cell phone rang.

  "This is Evie."

  "Evie, its Ric.  Would you let Hunter know I'm on my way.  I'll be there as soon as I can."

  Evie kept walking while Ric was talking.  "He's on his way out to the ring to do his bit, but when he's done, I'll tell him."  She turned a corner.  "Where are you?"

  "Still at the airport.  We ran into some bad weather and they couldn't take off.  It just started clearing up," Ric answered.

  "All right.  Call when you get in, I'll have a car waiting."  He thanked her and hung up.  Evie had almost made it to Hunter's room, when Hurricane appeared out of nowhere.

  "Citizen Evie, I wanted to let you know that the Easter egg is in the basket," he said mysteriously and then took off.

  Evie chuckled and walked in to watch the monitor.  Hunter didn't suspect anything.  He was too wrapped up in his own agenda.  She sat down on the sofa and watched the events unfold.

*************************

  J.R. and Jerry Lawler both wondered why there was a casket set up at ringside.  They speculated on what Hunter was going to do with it. J.R. stated that Hunter's actions last week on that tape were deplorable.  Both men became quiet as Hunter climbed into the ring and set a folding chair in the ring and then proceeded to talk.

  "Ladies and gentlemen, tonight I have a special guest that I'm going to bring out later.  But first I have a personal message for Kane.  Kane, just a bit of advice, but next time you stuff someone into the trunk of a car, make sure there's not one of those child safety latches on the roof.  The person in the trunk can just pull it and get out before the other person drives off."

  He paced around the ring as he continued.  "Now a lot of people were offended by that tape last week.  A lot of people thought it was absolutely disgusting.  People went to the lengths of saying that they will never watch this show again.  Now I have to agree with them, because the things that Kane did to that poor girl's dead body were disgusting."

  Hunter continued by saying that the only person that they haven't heard from about the tape was Katie Vick herself.  Hunter had the casket opened and there was "Katie".  He took the mannequin out of the coffin and laid her on the apron.  The legs splayed open and Hunter laughed.

  "Katie, for God's sake, close your legs."  He moved forward to close her legs and bumped into the hand that had fallen down alongside the apron.  

  Hunter jumped back.  "Hey! Whoa now!  Watch those hands!"  He gave the body a shove.  "Get in the ring."

  Katie rolled over on her stomach, her backside in the air. Hunter climbed into the ring.  "Katie, Katie.  No wonder Kane liked you so much."  

  He pulled her up and sat in the chair, with "Katie" on his lap.  He proceeded to ask her if she was offended by the tape that aired last week.  Katie said, or rather Hunter said in a fake feminine voice, that she wasn't offended, but that it was painful.  Hunter asked her why it was so painful and "she" responded that it was because of Kane's burnt little wiener.

  Hunter adjusted Katie on his lap and went on to make reference to Kane's chestnuts roasting on an open fire long ago.  He became serious after that comment.

  "Now Katie, a lot of these people here were seriously offended last week.  Now I've got news for you.  If you were seriously offended, I seriously don't give a damn."  He stood up and placed Katie in a sitting position on the chair.  "I will do what I wanna do when I wanna do it.  And nobody, nobody is gonna..."

  Hunter was cut off as Hurricane's music started up.  Hunter removed his jacket and walked over to the ropes facing the ramp as Hurricane appeared at the top.

  "Triple H, it seems that you're in a pretty good mood tonight.  But last week, when RAW went off the air and Kane stuffed you in the trunk of that car, you were not laughing, oh no, not at all.  But now you're all smiles, you're all giggles you're all chuckles.  Whassup wit dat?"

  Hunter smirked at Hurricane.  "I'll tell you what's up with that you little comic book freak.  Nothing is up.  Nothing happened to me last week."  His tone became mocking.  "I pulled the little safety latch, the trunk popped open and I escaped out of the trunk and got away."

  Hurricane folded his arms over his chest.  "Is that so?  Is that so, so, so?  Well explain to the Hurricane, to the Hurri-fans and to the Kanenites.  Explain the footage that I acquired from a local hospital later that night, of you in the operating room.  Hurricane gestured to the Titan Tron.  "Roll the footage."

*********************

   Evie watched in amusement as the footage of someone with a Hunter mask on lay face down on an operating table while a doctor and nurse proceeded to pull various items out of his backside.

  She clapped a hand over her mouth as the first item came out.  It was a sledgehammer.  Unable to contain herself, Evie started laughing.  Leave it to Hurricane to put that in there, so to speak.  She watched as the doctor and nurses pulled out some magician's scarves, a hand, a squirrel, a gear shift assembly, a steering wheel and finally Hunter's head.  She was doubled up on the sofa, shaking with laughter.  

  The footage stopped rolling and the camera cut back to Hunter.  He went ballistic in the ring, beating up the mannequin, stomping on it and then tossing it to the outside where he threw it against the metal stairs.

  Kane's pyro went off and he came out.  He ran to the ring and immediately started hammering on Hunter.  Security rushed out to pull them apart but Kane threw them out of the way.  Hunter recovered and quickly got a few blows in, but Kane came at him with both fists.  They continued to fight.

  Finally, Eric Bischoff came out and the officials managed to pry the two men apart.  Immediately Bischoff made a casket match for the main event, Kane versus Triple H.

  Evie quickly wiped her face and drank some water to calm down a bit before Hunter came back.  The footage had done its job of pissing Hunter off.  Thanks to Hurricane and Kane.  She took a deep breath and blew it out.  She did feel a bit better now that Hunter had gotten a taste of his own medicine.  She chuckled again as she thought about it.  

  The door slammed open and Hunter stumbled in.  He glanced around and spotted Evie.  "Did you hear anything from Ric?" he asked as he collapsed on the sofa. 

  "He called and said he was on his way.  The weather was bad so they weren't able to take off on time."

  "Shit," he mumbled, then gestured to the monitor.  "Did you see that crap?"

  "Yeah," she replied simply.

  "I can't believe this shit.  First I get insulted by Kane of all people and then Bischoff puts me in a coffin match with Kane later tonight."  He sat up and motioned her to hand him his bag.  

  She tossed it to him.  "Well did you expect Kane not to retaliate?"

  "I didn't think he had the brains to come up with what he did," Hunter retorted.  "Big red retard," he muttered as he pulled out his gear.

  Evie picked up her phone as he pulled out his boots.  "Should I get your water?" she asked.

  "Yeah," he said shortly.

  Evie walked out and waited until she was far enough before she started laughing softly.  As she walked past the parking area doors, someone approached her.  She looked up and saw Shawn.

  "What are you doing here?" she asked.

  Shawn grinned.  "You know you're an evil woman don't you?"

  "Learned from the best.  But I can't take all the credit."

  He laughed.  "Still, that was pretty funny.  He doesn't know you set him up does he?"

  Evie shook her head.  "Nope, not unless you tell him."  She looked around.  Does anyone know you're here?"

  "Just a couple of people beside you," he replied.

  "Then you better disappear before someone sees you."

  Shawn opened his arms.  "Consider me gone, but I'll see you later doll."

************************

  Hunter watched as highlights of Shawn's appearance was shown on the monitor.  He grimaced at the screen as he finished lacing up his boot.  There was no way Shawn was a hundred percent ready to get back in the ring.  Especially with him.  Obviously Shawn's injury wasn't a serious as he had thought.

  _Next time, it will be.  Next time its gonna be the end of HBK._

  He finished lacing up his other boot just as Evie walked in.  "Did you get my water?" he asked without looking up.

  She dropped it on the sofa next to him just as Kane appeared on camera with Jonathan Coachman.  Coach told Kane that his match with Hunter was a non-title match.  Kane responded that it wasn't about the title.  It was personal.

  Not even five minutes after that, there was a knock at the dressing room door.  Evie opened it to find Coach and the camera on the other side.

  "Can we get a word with Triple H?" he asked.

  Evie turned to look at Hunter.  He shrugged and walked over to the door.  "Make it quick Coach," Hunter grumbled.

  The camera came up and Coach held the mic to his mouth.  "Triple H, do you have any reaction to what Kane said earlier?"

  "You know Coach, I'm scared."

  Coach looked at Hunter curiously.  "Scared?  Why would you be scared?"

  Hunter leaned towards the mic.  "The last time Kane was in a coffin, he got horny and I'm scared that he just might do that tonight.  Kane isn't my type.  I'm not interested in him that way.  The one thing I am interested in is kicking Kane's ass."

  Coach changed the subject.  "What is your reaction to HBK Shawn Michael's comments?"

  Hunter smirked.  "There is no way on earth that Shawn can convince me that he's a hundred percent.  No way at all."  He stopped talking as he heard his cell phone ring.  Hunter stepped back into his dressing room to answer it, closing the door behind him.

  "Yeah?"

  "Hunter!  It's Ric!"

  "Where the hell are you man?"

  "I'm at the airport now.  My plane was late because…" he was cut off by Hunter.

  "Yeah I know, by bad weather.  Evie told me.  Just hurry up and try to make it here will ya?"

  Ric answered that he would and Hunter hung up.  "Evie?  Where are you?" he called out.

  Evie came out of the bathroom, adjusting her skirt.  "What?" 

  His eyes briefly fell to her legs, exposed by the short skirt.  A pang of desire startled him and he quickly raised his eyes up to look at her face.  He cleared his throat.  "Ric just called and he's on his way.  If he's not here by the time I go on, make sure he gets to the ring as soon as he comes in."

  She noticed they way he had looked at her legs, but ignored it.  If he wanted something, that was too bad.  He could get I from one of his little friends because she sure as hell wasn't going to give it to him.  "I'll make sure he does," she replied.

  "Good."  Hunter held out his hands.  "I need you to tape me up."

**************************

  Kane took the advantage early on in the match.  He hammered away on Hunter in the corner and then power slammed him.  He rolled Hunter towards the casket, but Hunter rolled out of the way to the outside of the ring.  Kane threw him back in and power slammed Hunter again.  Kane tossed Hunter over the ropes to the outside again.  Hunter stumbled to his feet and grabbed the ring bell and nailed Kane over the head with it.  

  They both got back into the ring and continued to hammer on each other.  Hunter gave Kane a spine buster followed by a knee to the face and then a DDT.  He rolled Kane towards the casket, but Kane retaliated by punching Hunter.  Somehow Kane got to the top rope, but Hunter quickly followed and suplexed Kane from the second rope.  He managed to get Kane into the casket, but before he could close it, Kane had him by the throat.  

  Kane punched Hunter and climbed out of the casket.  Hunter recovered and went for a Pedigree but Kane reversed it into a back body drop.  Hunter got back to his feet and applied a sleeper hold to Kane.  Again, Kane reversed it to a back body drop. Hunter hit Kane repeatedly, but it had no affect on him.  Kane clotheslined Hunter, but Hunter got to his feet in time to receive a boot to the face from Kane.    

  Hunter climbed to his feet and Kane clotheslined him into the corner and then sidewalk slammed Hunter.  Kane climbed to the top rope again and waited for Hunter to get up.  As soon as he got to his feet, Kane came off the top rope and delivered a flying clothesline.  Kane jerked Hunter off the floor by the neck, but Hunter gave Kane a low blow.  While Kane was writhing on the mat, Hunter climbed out of the ring and then returned with a steel chair.  He nailed Kane with it twice.

  Suddenly Shawn Michaels came out of nowhere and knocked Hunter to the mat.  Hunter got up and charged towards Shawn, but Shawn nailed Hunter with a super kick.  Kane had collected himself and choke slammed Hunter, rolled him into the casket and closed the lid for the win.  

  Shawn's music started playing and he stood on top of the casket and did his signature dance. 

***************************

 Evie sat on the sofa watching the monitor with a grin on her face.  Hunter had definitely gotten what he deserved.  Well, part of it at least.  She chuckled as Shawn did his little dance on the casket.  He hadn't lied; it was a little visit.  And a little kick in the face too.

  She got up and collected her phone.  She decided to head down to triage and check to see if he was okay since Ric wasn't there to do it.

  Before she had closed the door behind her, Shawn came up to her in the hallway. 

  "Were you watching?" he asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

  Evie laughed.  "Oh yeah.  Like I would miss it?"

  "And this is only the beginning," Shawn replied.  "I'm going to make that man miserable."

  "I'm sure you will."  She smiled again.  "I gotta get going," she said as she nodded her head in the direction of the triage area.

  "I'll call and check up on you later on in the week.  If he's giving you a problem, just let me know."

  "Don't worry, I will," she replied as she walked away.

************************

A/N:  Thanks again for the reviews!  They are greatly appreciated.  Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  More is on its way as soon as I can get it finished.

*The italicized quote is from _Ulysses_ by James Joyce


	35. Second Thoughts?

Hunter and Ric burst into Bischoff's office. Bischoff looked up in surprise at the commotion. "What do you two want?"

Hunter wasted no time. "What the hell was all that last week? Shawn Michaels runs in on MY match? I lost because of him. I'm tired of him sticking his nose in my business."

Bischoff opened his mouth to say something, but was promptly cut off by Hunter.

"And another thing, you've been treating me like a piece of crap Bischoff. Putting me in a match with five other guys to defend MY title? What the hell is wrong with you?"

An ingratiating smile appeared on Bischoff's mouth. "But Triple H, if you weren't that damn good, and I know you are, I wouldn't have made that Elimination Chamber match. You're the best in the business and I don't expect any less of you than to be the best."

Hunter hoisted his title up over his shoulder and leaned closer to Bischoff. "Either you're screwing with me, or someone else is influencing you." Hunter looked at Ric, who put a tape into the VCR. 

The tape showed Bischoff's surprise appearance on SmackDown! He had put on a Vince McMahon mask to fool Stephanie, but ended up taking it off and laying a huge kiss on her; Ric paused the tape there.

Hunter looked Bischoff straight in the eyes. "I put on a mask to screw a mannequin, but you put a Vince mask on to screw my ex-wife. Now who's screwing who?"

Hunter and Ric abruptly left the office, slamming the door shut behind them. Bischoff said nothing as he glanced from the door to the television screen.

The two men walked back to Hunter's dressing room, discussing something quietly between themselves. As they continued down the hallway, Dave Batista was coming towards them from the opposite end. Ric looked at Hunter and Hunter nodded and as Batista drew even with them, Hunter kept walking as Ric stopped the other man.

"Hey big guy, can I talk to you a minute?" Ric asked.

When Batista nodded, Ric smiled. "Why don't we go somewhere a little more private."

*****************************

Evie rounded the corner to catering when she ran into someone. Looking up she winced inwardly. 

"Well hello Red. Fancy meeting you here," Jericho said in a smarmy tone.

"Excuse me," Evie said as she tried to push past him. 

Jericho reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "What's your hurry?"

She glanced down at his hand and then at his face. Her eyebrow lifted as she saw the grin on his lips. "You might want to remove that hand before I do."

"You know I can't help myself Red. Like I said before, I can touch you in ways you could only dream of."

She smirked. "I seriously doubt that," she responded as she pushed his hand off her shoulder. "Why don't you go see if Trish wants that "Vitamin C" injection?"

"But you're the one I wanna give it to Red." He leaned down so that his face was mere inches from hers. "You know you want it. C'mon admit it."

"I know what I want Jericho and it sure as hell isn't you." Evie pushed past him and walked into the catering area.

Jericho watched her for a couple of minutes, then walked away, still grinning.

Evie picked up Hunter's water and some coffee for Ric. As she left and walked past the parking area, someone else approached her. She smiled when she realized who it was.

"Hi Shawn."

Shawn was sporting a huge grin as he stopped in front of her. "Hello yourself doll. What's shakin'?"

"Not much. What are you doing here?"

Shawn lowered his eyes as he scuffed his shoe against the cement floor. "I told you I was gonna make that man's life miserable, didn't I?"

Evie chuckled. "So you said. And I'm assuming you're going to make him miserable tonight?"

He looked at her, a glint of deviltry in his eyes. "Doll, I'm gonna piss him off tonight. You might wanna steer clear of him later if you can."

"Duly noted and filed. I have to get back," she said as she held up what she was carrying.

"Sure thing. I'll see you around," Shawn said as she walked off.

Evie walked into the dressing room to find Ric speaking with another wrestler. She didn't see Hunter anywhere, which was fine by her. She set Hunter's water down on the table and walked over to Ric. "Excuse me, here's your coffee Ric."

Ric took the cup from her. "Thanks Evie, I appreciate that." He looked from her to the other man and back again. "Evie, have you met Dave Batista?"

"No I haven't." She looked the other man over. He was about the same height as Hunter, but with short dark hair. He sported a few tattoos and the bulging muscles associated with wrestlers. "Nice to meet you," she said as she held out her hand.

His dark eyes smoldered with a quiet intensity. He engulfed her small hand in his large one and gave it a firm shake. "Nice to meet you too," he replied in a gravelly voice and then let go of her hand

Ric laid his hand on Evie's shoulder. "Have you seen Hunter around?"

She looked at Ric. "No. Not recently."

Ric dropped his hand. "Have you seen Shawn Michaels around at all?"

"Briefly. I saw him near the parking lot when I was coming back. Why?"

Ric said nothing in response. He turned back to Batista. "Thanks for your time big guy. We'll talk again soon."

Batista took the hint and left without a word. Once the door closed behind him, Ric took a sip of his coffee and looked at Evie. "You say he's here then?"

"Yeah."

"Did he say anything to you at all?" Ric asked casually.

Evie shook her head. "Not a thing," she lied, crossing her fingers behind her back. 

Ric looked thoughtful as he took another swallow of coffee. "You're sure?"

Evie chuckled. "Pretty sure Ric. I don't think he noticed me at all."

"Okay. I just want to make sure he's not trying to get to Hunter through you. All though, I can't quite see him abducting you or anything like that. He's a pretty smooth talker and has other ways of making people do things he wants."

_Sounds familiar_, she thought. "I'll keep that in mind Ric."

Ric sat down on the sofa. "Why don't you join me?" he said as he patted the space next to him.

Evie wondered what he was up to. Ever since Hunter had spoken with Ric in the hotel lobby, Ric had intensified his efforts to get to know her. She had been polite to him, as she would anyone else she worked with. Except Hunter. Now she was starting to wonder if Ric had an ulterior motive.

"Um, okay," she said as she sat down in the space he had indicated. She adjusted her position, putting at least a foot of space between them. "What's going on?"

He leaned forward so his elbows were resting on his knees. He cradled the coffee cup between his hands. "I've been wanting to ask you about something that's been bothering me."

She became a bit wary. This sounded serious. "What's that?' she asked in a normal tone.

Before he could ask her, the door opened and Hunter came in. "Hey Ric, Michaels is here..." he trailed off as he saw the two of them sitting on the sofa together. His eyes sparked with anger. "What's going on?" he asked tightly.

Ric plastered a grin on his face. "Nothing champ. Just asking Evie what she thinks about Batista."

Hunter looked at Evie for confirmation. He didn't believe Ric. Ever since they had words in that hotel lobby, it seemed like Ric had doubled his efforts to talk to Evie about anything at all. 

Evie thought fast. It was obvious that Hunter wasn't buying it. She spoke up. "I don't know why he's asking me. I mean, I'm not exactly the person to ask. I have no training or experience, so I'm not sure what type of reaction he's looking for."

Ric looked at her. "I mean from an outside of the business point of view. Does he look like someone who would fit in with us?"

"With you and Hunter?" When Ric nodded, she continued. "Yeah he looks like he would."

Hunter eyeballed Ric again. "Is that all?"

Ric shrugged. "Yeah that's it." He laughed. "Geez champ, don't be so damn paranoid."

Hunter dropped his title belt onto a chair. "Sorry. I've got a lot on my mind right now." He still didn't quite believe Ric, but then again, why would Evie cover up for him?

"Speaking of which, isn't it about time to go to the ring?" Ric asked as he stood up.

"Yeah I guess. Just gimme a minute or two," Hunter responded as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Evie rose from the sofa and went to dig her laptop out of her bag. As she passed Ric, he mouthed a silent thank you. She simply smiled as she pulled the computer out and began setting it up.

As soon as Hunter came out of the bathroom, he and Ric headed out to the ring, closing the door behind them. 

Evie wondered what Ric had been going to ask her before Hunter had come in_. Oh hell, I hope he wasn't planning to ask me out to dinner or anything,_ she thought. _Wouldn't that be a kicker?_

She chuckled at that thought as she proceeded to work on her computer. And what was with Hunter? He obviously didn't look to pleased at finding her and Ric sitting together. In fact, any time she and Ric spoke, he wore a look of disapproval on his face. She shrugged her shoulders. What difference did it make? He had no say whatsoever on whom she could and couldn't speak to. 

But it did seem like there _was_ something going on beneath the surface. Something she couldn't quite put a finger on. She pushed the nagging thought away for the moment and concentrated on her work.

********************

Hunter stood in the ring, calling out Shawn Michaels. "Shawn, I'm tired of these games you've been playing, so why don't you come on out."

He waited for a couple of minutes, but Shawn never showed up. "I know you're here. But since you're not gonna come on out here, I'm just gonna go ahead and warn you."

"Don't accept that invitation for the Elimination Chamber match at Survivor Series because your body can't take it anymore. It can't take the pain, the poundings and the night after night abuse. I'll save you the trouble of showing up Shawn because I'm going to walk into that pay-per-view as the champion and walk out the champion."

Before he could get another word out, Booker T appeared. "Tell me you didn't just say that!" He stood at the top of the ramp. "You can fight with good old HBK later, but right now, you have to deal with me. The five time, five time, five time, five time, five time WCW champion."

Hunter shook his head. "Hey Booker, that was then, this is now.  You can't even hold my jock. Let alone sniff it."

Booker T came down the ramp and into the ring, getting right in Hunter's face. "Don't hate the player, hate the Game." He paused a second and then- "Sucka!" 

Hunter and Booker stood eye to eye, staring each other down. Jericho's music started up and he came out. Booker broke eye contact with Hunter and faced Jericho.

"You know Booker, I'm sick of you saying "Sucker" and I'm _sick_ and _tired_ of being called a "Sucker". I personally guarantee that I _will_ eliminate you from the Elimination Chamber."

With that, Jericho dropped his mic and ran down to the ring and attacked Booker T. Hunter dropped his title on the canvas and tossed Booker into a corner, where he and Jericho double teamed Booker, throwing punches and kicks.

All of a sudden, Kane came running out to help. As soon as Hunter and Jericho saw him, they slid out of the ring and hurried up the ramp. 

Once they were backstage, Hunter turned to Jericho. "Nice job Jericho. Now I gotta worry about Booker T, Kane _and_ HBK."

"Yeah well you're welcome," Jericho said sarcastically as he tried to catch his breath. 

Before Hunter could retort, Bischoff showed up and informed them both that they would be teaming up against Kane and Booker T later in the show.

The two men groaned in disgust and Hunter threatened Bischoff, but Bischoff only walked away, wearing a smarmy grin on his face.

Jericho shot Hunter a murderous look and walked off.

Hunter swore vehemently and headed back to his dressing room.

******************

"I'm tired of this crap!" Hunter bellowed. "Now not only do I have to worry about HBK, I still have Kane hangin' around and now Booker T."

Ric patted Hunter's shoulder reassuringly. "Look champ, you can handle it. You know how I know that? Because you're The Game. You're the World Heavyweight Champion. Not those other guys. What are they? Nothing."

Hunter calmed down. "You're right Ric. They all want a piece of me so they can claim they beat the best in the business. Well you know what? Its not gonna happen." He glanced over at Evie and saw she was tapping away on her computer. He lowered his voice and continued speaking with Ric. "So did you talk to him?"

Ric nodded. "Just a little. I didn't bring up what we had discussed.  I just wanted to feel him out and see if he has the attitude."

"And?" Hunter prompted.

"It looks good. He seems to be open to things," Ric answered.

Hunter picked up his bag. "So something around here might just work out then." 

"You never know champ. It just might."

Hunter unzipped his bag and started pulling out his gear. "Hey Evie, time for you to scram."

Evie rolled her eyes as she closed down her laptop. "Yeah okay." She picked up her cell phone as she stood up. "You two need anything?"

Both men shook their heads. Hunter continued taking his things out of his bag, but Ric walked over to the door and opened it for her.

"We shouldn't be too long," he said with a smile.

"Thanks Ric," Evie responded as she walked past him.

As Ric closed the door, Hunter spoke up. "You're not gonna do what I asked, are you?"

"Look champ, it's like I said. Until you give me a good reason why, I'll keep talking to her." A sly look crossed his face as he turned to Hunter. "Besides, she may come in handy one of these days."

Hunter definitely didn't like that last remark. Both Ric and Bischoff had warned him that people could use Evie against him. Now it seemed Ric was talking about using her against other people. It would only make things worse. Again, he contemplated firing her, but brushed the thought aside as he started to change. He wanted to know what Ric had in mind.

"What are you talking about Ric?" he growled.

Ric fiddled with his cell phone as he answered. "She could be useful in persuading certain people to do things. Hell, she's pretty easy on the eyes and has a great pair of legs. What man could say no?" He deposited his phone in his jacket pocket. "She can probably get into places, rooms, things and it wouldn't look as strange if one of us did it. She's a personal assistant after all and does things we wouldn't normally do. Interacts with people we wouldn't."

He definitely didn't like this one bit, but instead of telling Ric that, he played along. "Weren't you the one telling me I needed to get rid of her?" Hunter scoffed.

"Yeah well, after talking to her for a bit, I changed my mind. She can still be a liability, but she'd be more useful to us than she would anyone else."

Hunter sat down as he laced up one of his boots. "She'd never go for it Ric. She's not the type of person who asks how high when you say jump. It's not in her nature."

"You can't tell me there's not a mean streak running through her. All it takes is something to bring it out. Look what happened with Jericho."

Hunter started on the other boot. "Only because he physically provoked her. She doesn't go looking for fights Ric. Or revenge."

Ric became thoughtful. "Hm. We can change that though."

"No," Hunter cut him off. "It's not worth it Ric. She wouldn't do it anyway."

Ric acquiesced. "All right, but it's still something to think about."

Hunter silently swore to himself. He had been wondering why Ric had developed such an interest in Evie. Now he had his answer. Or part of it. He was determined not to let it happen if he could. He definitely would have to keep a closer eye on Ric now.

"All right, let's get going so I can kick some ass and get this over with," Hunter said as he stood up.

************************ 

  
Hunter and Jericho had the advantage at the start of the match. Jericho started out with Booker T and quickly tagged Hunter in. They went back and forth for a few minutes before Booker managed to tag Kane in. Kane immediately threw Hunter into the corner and went to the opposite corner and gave Jericho a boot to the face as Jericho was climbing into the ring to assist Hunter. Jericho tried to fight back, but Kane picked him up by the neck and dropped him in the ring. He hammered on Jericho in the corner while Hunter and Booker T went at each other. The ref tried to break up all four men to no avail. Jericho rolled out of the ring and picked up a steel chair, which he used to hit Kane across the knee with. As Jericho tossed the chair out of the ring, Hunter worked on Kane's knee. Finally the ref was able to restore order and ordered Jericho and Booker T back to their corners. Hunter stomped on Kane's knee, then tagged Jericho in.

Jericho took up where Hunter left off. He twisted Kane's leg, causing further pain to the already injured knee. After a couple more minutes, Jericho tagged Hunter in. Hunter applied a figure four leg lock on Kane and then tagged Jericho in again. Kane somehow managed to get to his feet and gave Jericho a sidewalk slam. Kane tossed Jericho around for a few more seconds before Jericho managed to tag Hunter. Jericho and Hunter tried to double team Kane, but Kane delivered a double arm suplex to them both. 

Kane tagged Booker T in and Booker went to work. He rolled up Hunter for the count but Hunter managed to kick out. Jericho climbed back in to help Hunter and Booker T knocked him down. Ric Flair climbed up on the apron, but Booker T knocked him off onto the floor. Booker T gave the crowd a Spin-a-roonie and then got up in time to give a double clothesline to Jericho and Hunter, who had come rushing at him. As Hunter stood up, Booker T delivered a scissors kick to him and then rolled him up for the count again.

Jericho interrupted the count and set Booker T up in the Walls of Jericho. Kane saw what was going on and quickly broke the hold up. Jericho somehow managed to trip Kane, sending him to the outside. While the two men battled on the outside of the ring, Booker T scored a side kick on Hunter. While Hunter was lying on the mat, Booker T climbed to the top rope and then jumped, but missed the mark when Hunter rolled out of the way. 

Hunter picked Booker T up off the mat to give him a Pedigree when Shawn came running out and delivered a super kick to Hunter. Booker T quickly took advantage of the situation and rolled Hunter up, pinning him for the win.

Shawn walked back up the entrance ramp and picked up a mic. "Hey Hunter, I got an answer to Bischoff's invitation for the Elimination Chamber. I accept!" he dropped the mic and walked backstage.

*****************

Hunter was in an extremely bad mood after the match. He didn't yell or throw things around; it was a cold quiet anger. Evie steered clear of him as much as she possibly could, and preferred to have little or no interaction with him. Of course Hunter blamed Shawn for the outcome of the match and it made him even more determined to come out of the pay-per-view the champion. 

He silently fumed in the limo as they were driven back to the hotel. It didn't even faze him that Ric and Evie were talking quietly with one another. He stared out the window, trying to figure out the best way to get back at Shawn. He was so engrossed with his plans that he jumped when Evie touched him on the shoulder.

"Hunter? We're here," she said softly.

Hunter looked at her and then out the door that the driver had just opened. The hotel. He noticed that Ric had already gotten out. He shook his head and climbed out of the car. Once the three of them had reached their floor, Evie said goodnight to both of them and walked to her room. Hunter mumbled something to Ric and started off to his own room, but was stopped when Ric laid a hand on his arm.

"Don't wanna go out tonight champ?" Ric asked.

Hunter shook his head. "Not in the mood Ric. I just wanna get some sleep."

Ric sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll turn in as well." He headed towards is room and Hunter watched as Ric opened the door and walked in.

Once Ric's door had shut, Hunter pulled the keycard to his own room out. He looked down at it as he turned it over in his hand. He hadn't lied to Ric. He didn't want to go out. Not because he was tired, but because he didn't want to be around the women that he knew Ric would invite along. He didn't exactly feel like playing Mr. Charming tonight. He swiped the key through the lock and walked in when the lock beeped.

He tossed his things down and sat on the edge of the bed. His thoughts went back to what Ric had said to him earlier tonight about Evie. About using her. He could understand Ric's point of view; she would be an asset in that area, but he didn't like it. Not to mention the fact that Evie would probably tell Ric to take a flying leap off a tall building if Ric ever said anything to her about what he had in mind.

He laid back on the mattress and flung an arm over his eyes. Evie. There was another problem. He knew he should let her go before any of Ric's plans came to fruition, but he still couldn't do it. He kept telling himself that he was doing her a favour by letting her keep her job. Deep down inside he knew it was so he could keep her close by. Even though he denied he was in love with her, even though he had treated her horribly in Vegas, he still couldn't let her go. Of course if she quit, then he had no choice.

The more he thought about her, the more he wanted to go to her room, knock on the door and ask if he could talk to her. _But she'll probably tell me to get lost_, he thought. _And who could blame her? I would too if I were her._

The nagging little voice piped up. **_But you're The Game. You don't need distractions. You don't need the hassle of having a relationship with someone. It would only work against you. Or so you keep telling yourself._**

_No, that's what I keep trying to convince myself of, but it's not working very well,_ he answered.

**_Because she was right._****_ You are a big dumb jerk. And if you're willing to let a woman like that walk away, then you're a bigger, dumber jerk than she thought._**

Hunter groaned inwardly. _Don't remind me._

**_Why not? It's true. You love the woman, but you're too damn stubborn to admit it to her._**

_After Stephanie..._ he started to think.

**_Oh no! You can't blame this on any past events. Deep down you know the truth. You're just scared to admit it, even to yourself. So don't start up that Stephanie crap!_**

Hunter rolled over. It was true. He really couldn't blame this on his past relationship with Stephanie. He had no one to blame but himself. It had been his decision to go forward with Evie. Well, as forward as he was willing to go, then he had gotten cold feet. And it had been his decision to screw things up with her too.

He remembered the look on her face when he had accused her of sleeping with him for money. It had made him feel so disgusted with himself, but he had already said the damaging words. Now it made him sad that he had even intimated that at all. He had told her the relationship wasn't serious between them. And in his eyes it wasn't. He had never told her that he was in love with her. But instead of telling her, when she came in with Bradshaw, he turned around and called her a whore.

_Bradshaw,_ he thought bitterly. _If she hadn't slept with him, this might never have happened. _

**_Uh-uh_**_, _said the voice again. **_How do you know she actually slept with him? Do you have concrete evidence?_**

_He was in her room in the morning wearing nothing but boxers. What am I supposed to think? That they were just talking?_

**_You don't know that. You never asked. You just assumed. And besides, what about you and those two ladies in the shower? You think she's gonna forget something like that?_**

Hunter growled as he stood up. _Don't remind me. That was a big mistake._

**_Maybe you should go talk to her. You never know what might happen. She could be forgiving._**

_Yeah right! _Hunter snorted. _I'm gonna go over there, knock on the door and ask for her forgiveness and she's just going to give it to me? I don't think so!_

**_Is it because you're afraid that she won't, or are you afraid you'd have to admit you were wrong?_**

Hunter contemplated that for a minute or two. _Both,_ he finally admitted.

The voice was silent. It wasn't just the fear, it was his pride. He didn't _want_ to admit he had been wrong. It would mean he was weak when it came to her. And he was. His feelings for her made him vulnerable. This woman could reduce him to his knees and the thought frightened him. It gave her power over him. 

He knew firsthand women who used men for their own purposes. Stephanie had been the main one. It had started out with them using one another, but as their relationship progressed, it ended up with her using him. Hunter didn't think Evie would act that way. She didn't seem capable of it.

Evie. His body clenched at the thought of her and he groaned. Quickly he stood up and stripped off his clothes and jumped into a cold shower.

That was the other reason why he didn't want to go out tonight. Those other women did nothing more than satisfy him physically. They never satisfied him emotionally. If anything, they deadened the pain he had been feeling since Vegas.

He finished his shower and toweled off. Tossing the towel on the sink, he switched the lights off in the bathroom and his room and got into bed. 

_Tomorrow.__ Maybe I'll talk to her tomorrow. Maybe not. We'll see,_ he thought as he pulled the sheet up over himself.

**_Don't put it off too long. She might be gone before you make up your mind,_** said the voice before he closed his eyes.

He fervently hoped she wouldn't leave before he had a chance to say anything.

***********************

A/N: A thousand thank yous for all the reviews! Sorry for the long delay! As Halloween is approaching, I got a little to into working on my costumes and I forgot to post. Hopefully it won't happen again, but forgive me if it does. Slan! 


	36. A Little Bit Closer

  Evie took advantage of the day off on Wednesday to do a little shopping.  She needed to get out of the hotel and away from Hunter and Ric.  Ric was driving her crazy, still asking her questions about herself.  And Hunter...  well Hunter seemed moodier than ever since Monday night.  The only thing she could think of that would be wrong with him was Shawn's interference in Hunter's match that night.  But what did she care?  It wasn't her problem.

  The taxi pulled up alongside the curb and Evie got out after paying the driver.  She took her time strolling down the store lined streets, savoring the crisp autumn air.  It was refreshing after being in the hotel.  She pulled her dark green muffler closer around her neck as she looked through the window of one store and then the other.  After spending considerable time browsing through windows, she picked a shop to go into.  It was a small boutique that had quite a nice selection of clothes, including lingerie. 

  Evie picked out some pieces and tried them on, keeping some and discarding others.  She walked through the lingerie and came across a simple long, black nightgown.  She located her size and pulled it off the rack, along with a matching robe.  She didn't wear things like this very often, but decided to indulge in something she normally wouldn't buy.  After picking out a couple of thongs as well, she took her merchandise to the counter where the sales lady rang her up.

  As she left the store, her cell phone rang.  She dug it out of her purse as she juggled the shopping bags she was carrying.

  "This is Evie."

  "Hey darlin'!  Whatcha up to?"

  Evie smiled.  "Hey yourself.  Wouldn't you like to know what I'm doing right now," she teased.

  Bradshaw lowered his voice.  "Maybe I should ask what you're wearin' right now instead."

  She laughed.  "Well I hate to disappoint you but I'm fully dressed and shopping. What's up?"

  "Damn.  Shoulda called earlier," he joked.  "Boss man actually let you out of the hotel?"

  "It's my day off.  And I snuck out."

  "Now that's not good," he said in a mock stern voice.  "You should know better than that.  What kind of employee are you?"

  "Who cares as long as I don't have Ric pestering me or have to look at Hunter's sour face?"  She adjusted her shopping bags as she kept walking.

  Bradshaw became curious.  "Whaddya mean Ric's been pestering you?"

  Evie shuddered.  "He's been asking me all sorts of questions about myself. He claims that he doesn't know me very well.  It's sort of weird though."

  "Why's that?"

  She found a bench along the sidewalk and sat down.  "I feel like he's trying to date me." She laughed softly.  "Like I'd go out with him anyway.  He's almost as old as my dad."

  Bradshaw thought about what she had just told him.  It _was weird that Ric had seemed to have developed and interest in Evie.  He wondered what was going on.  "Do me a favour will you darlin'?"_

  "What's that?"

  "Be real careful.  It sounds like either Ric's an old letch trying to get in your pants, or he's planning something that has you involved," Bradshaw warned.

  Evie sat back on the bench.  "That was my thinking too.  So far he's been polite to me, but it hasn't gone any farther than that.  Yet."  

  "Yeah well, just watch yourself will you?  I don't wanna have to kick both Hunter and Ric's asses, but I will if I need to."

  Evie rolled her eyes.  "My hero," she said in a gently mocking tone.  "I wouldn't worry too much.  I can handle myself."

  "Yeah I know, but be careful anyway."

  "So when am I going to see you?" Evie asked, changing the subject.  She knew Bradshaw meant well, but since that night in Vegas, he seemed to get even more protective of her and it was starting to annoy her.  She hated to be coddled.

  "Hell if I know darlin'.  Since they got me doin' this voting campaign I don't even know when I'll be in the same city."

  "I hope it's soon.  I miss seeing you," she said softly.

  Bradshaw smile don the other end.  He knew she still considered him a friend, but he hung onto the hope that it might change someday.  _ I can be patient_, he thought.  "Aw you're so sweet.  I miss you too," he gushed.  "You gonna give me a kiss over the phone or am I gonna do it?" he teased.    

  Evie giggled.  "You're such a goof," she responded.  

  "Yeah I know, but you love me anyway."  He smiled.  At least he got her to giggle.  "I'll let you go darlin' so you can get back to shoppin'."

  She sighed.  "All right.  I'll talk to you soon."

  They said their goodbyes and Evie put her phone back in her purse.  She remained on the bench thinking about Bradshaw.  His call had definitely lifted her spirits a bit.  He always made her laugh about something.

_  He's been such a good friend.  It's too bad things aren't different between us.  _She knew how Bradshaw felt about her.  He had told her when he had spent the night in her room. Well, she had asked and he answered after some prodding from her.  _I should tell him not to waste his time on me.  There's probably some woman out there right now, looking for him and he's missing out on her because of me._

 He was aware of how she felt for Hunter.  It was unfair because it didn't make things easy for Bradshaw. But as he had told her, he was a grown man and if he got hurt, then he got hurt.  He could accept the way things were and if that meant they would be nothing more than friends, then so be it.  She sighed as she stood up and collected her shopping bags.  Fate really was unkind sometimes.  

***********************

  Hunter set the weights down in the rack and reached for his towel.  He had taken advantage of some downtime to work out for a while.  He had become so focused on his routine that he had pushed Evie out of his thoughts for awhile.  Ever since Monday night, he had been contemplating if he should talk to her or not.  At least to apologize to her for the way he had behaved; for what he had called her.  And that little voice had incessantly nagged him about it.  He knew what he had to do, but he just wasn't sure how to go about it.       

  **_Oh for the love of...!  Just apologize!  At least do that if you're not going to tell her how you feel about her!_**

  _Would you shut up already?  I know I need to.  I'm not sure how to though._

  He finished toweling himself off and took off his belt and headed to the locker room.  He removed his gym bag and coat.  After stuffing the belt and the towel into the bag, he left the gym and headed back to the hotel.  

  He thought about how to apologize all the way back to his room.  He could bring her flowers.  Swiftly he dismissed that idea.  He used to do that to Stephanie when he had to apologize for something or the other.  Evie was more practical than that.  She probably would just prefer him to tell her straight out.  The thing was how to say it.  He mulled over several different approaches as he walked into his room and tossed his gym bag on the floor.    

  Hunter showered and changed into some clean clothes.  Then there was the question of when.  He could do it tonight, but was unsure if Evie had any plans or if Ric would want to go out.  The idea of spending the night at a club with Ric and a gaggle of women didn't exactly appeal to him at the moment.

  **_Why not right now?  You're not busy and Ric is nowhere around.  She's probably on her computer or something.  Go._**

****_I don't wanna bother her if she's working, he balked._

  **_Just go do it!_**

  Hunter didn't protest.  He picked up his keycard and walked out.  As he approached her door, he became slightly nervous.  How the hell was he going to pull this off?  Shaking his head, he knocked on the door.  After a few seconds and no response, he knocked again.  Still no response.  

  _She must have gone out.  I sure as hell hope it wasn't with Ric._

  Disappointed and strangely relieved at the same time, he turned around to go back to his room when she got off the elevator.  She was carrying shopping bags and what looked like a bag from a restaurant.

  Evie noticed him as she approached her door.  "Hey Hunter.  What's up?"

  He cleared his throat.  "Whatcha been up to?"

  "Just doing a little shopping and treated myself to some lunch," she said as she held up the shopping bags.

  Relief flooded through him. At least she had been on her own and not with Ric.  He held out a hand.  "Let me help you with those."

  A puzzled look appeared on Evie's face.  What on earth had gotten into him?  He never offered to help her with bags.  Ric usually did that.  "Sure," she responded and handed him two of the three bags she was carrying.

  Evie quickly slid the card through the lock and opened the door.  Hunter followed her in.  She set the bag down on the floor and her carry out bag on the little table.  "Just put those here," she gestured to Hunter.  

  He deposited the bags he was carrying next to the one she had set down and stood back.  

  Evie watched him as she removed her coat and muffler.  "Was there something you wanted to see me about?" she asked.

  "Why do you ask that?"

  She smiled wryly.  "Well you were standing outside my door.  Or were you admiring the pretty, shiny numbers?" she joked.

  He smiled politely in response to her jest.  "I, uh...  I wanted to talk to you about something," he said hesitantly.  

  Evie laid her coat across the chair and then proceeded to unpack one of the shopping bags.  This was an interesting development.  As she pulled the garments out, she looked at him.  "About what?"  Her voice was casual, almost as if they were talking about the weather.

  This was going to be harder than he thought.  He stuffed his hands in his pockets and then took them out.  This wasn't like him.  Why was he feeling so nervous?  _I can't do this._

**_  Yes you can.  You just open your mouth and the words come out_**_, said the voice._

  He cringed inside and quickly switched his train of thought.  "I wanted to talk to you about Ric."

  Evie had noticed his behaviour.  He seemed unsure of something.  Almost as if he was on the verge of telling her something important and changed the subject at the last second.

  "What about Ric?" she asked as she finished folding up her new clothes and placing them on the bed.

  "I noticed he's been talking to you a lot over the past few weeks."

  Her defenses went up automatically as she straightened up.  "And that's a problem for you?"

  Hunter shook his head.  "It's not so much a problem.  I'm wondering why he's become so interested in you lately."

  "Does it bother you that Ric and I talk?"

  He sighed in exasperation.  He might as well just come out and say it.  "It's just that he made a remark to me about you the other night."

  Evie raised an eyebrow.  This was intriguing.  "Really?  What did he say?"

  "That you might come in handy one of these days," he answered quickly.  

  "In handy?"  She quickly became suspicious.  "And what did he mean by that?"

  Hunter ran and through his still damp hair.  "He seems to think that you'd be able to get into places we couldn't and talk to people that neither of us would normally.  And that you could be useful in persuading certain people to do certain things..."

  Evie cut him off, her temper flaring.  "I don't believe this!  What is with you people?  First Nash and Shawn, then Stephanie and Bischoff and now Ric?  Un-frickin'-beliveable!"  She quickly became angry.  "I am _your employee, __not his.  Linda sent me to you to help _you _out, __not him.  I know you asked me to give him a hand every now and then if he needs it, but I am not going to play his little games!"_

  Hunter held up a hand as if to ward her off.  "Look Evie, I don't know why he got this idea. I'm just telling you this so you're aware of what's going on.  He and Bischoff were pushing me to get rid of you at the start."

  That got her attention.  "Oh were they?"  When Hunter nodded, she continued.  "And why haven't you gotten rid of me then?"

  His mind worked furiously to come up with a valid answer.  An answer that wouldn't require him to admit what he felt for her.  He quickly pounced on an idea.  "Because I trust you.  You've been with me from rehab on and I know you wouldn't screw me over like..." he trailed off.

  "Like Stephanie?" she finished for him.

  "Yeah like Steph."  He glanced at her.  The expression on her face was dubious.  "I mean from a business perspective Evie."  Hunter looked down.  "Not from a personal perspective," he finished softly.

  "I see.  So you can trust me business-wise, but as far as our personal relationship, you don't trust me at all."  She chuckled derisively.  "Well, whatever is left of our personal relationship anyway."  

  Hunter looked up at that comment.  He was trying to be nice in warning her about Ric and all she could do was bring up what had happened between the two of them in Vegas.  All his fault.  As if he needed reminding.  Immediately he became angry and the words were out of his mouth before he could think about them.  "Speaking of screwing, I haven't seen Bradshaw around lately."

  Evie's eyes blazed in anger.  "Don't start that crap with me Hunter.  Leave Bradshaw out of this.  It's got nothing to do with him."

  Hunter stepped closer to her.  "Nothing to do with him?  Hey, I'm not the one that fucked him!  You are!"

  She didn't back away.  "Excuse me?  _I'm_ not the one who was in the shower with _two_ women!  And I never slept with Bradshaw!"

  "No?  Then why did he answer your door in his boxers?  Am I supposed to think you two were having a friendly conversation?"

  Evie crossed her arms over her chest.  "As a matter of fact, we did have a conversation, but we never had sex.  We played cards, talked for a while and watched a movie and that was all.  It was late and he asked if he could stay as I had the extra bed."  She could see he didn't quite believe her, but that didn't matter. He didn't give a damn about her anyway, so why was he even bringing this all up now?

  He looked skeptical.  "And I'm supposed to believe that?"

  "You can believe what you want Hunter, but let me ask you this.  Have I ever lied to you?"

  Hunter fell silent.  She had him there.  She had always been honest with him since she had showed up at his door in Birmingham.  "No, you've never lied to me," he admitted.

  "So why would I start now?  There's no point to it."  She laid a hand on Hunter's arm.  "I like Bradshaw.  He's a good friend, but that's all he is.  A friend."  Evie dropped her hand and looked down.  "I don't feel the same way about him as I do you," she said softly.

  His anger abruptly melted away and his demeanor softened.  She still loved him despite how he had treated her over the past few months.  Suddenly he felt ashamed of himself.  This woman still had the guts to tell him that she _still _had feelings for him even though he had accused her of sleeping with someone else.  If this had been Stephanie, she would have screamed that she hated him and thrown things at him and lapse into a horrible sulk for weeks on end.  But she wasn't Stephanie.  She was Evie.  And a better woman than Stephanie might ever be.  She didn't deserve to be treated the way he had treated her.  She deserved and apology.  But he found himself grappling with the same old excuses again.

  The voice piped up with the same question it had asked him the other night.  **_Is it because you're afraid that she won't, or are you afraid you'd have to admit you were wrong?_ **

  _Both,_ he responded.  It was that whole weakness issue again.  He struggled with himself for a minute more and then- _Oh the hell with it.  Nothing ventured, nothing gained._

  "Actually, I didn't come here to talk to you about Ric," he finally said.  I wanted to talk to you about something else."

  Evie looked up at him.  "What?" she asked quietly.

 Hunter nervously cleared his throat and looked directly at her.  "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for acting the way I did in Vegas.  I got so pissed at the thought of anyone else touching you, but I didn't stop to consider how you would feel if someone else was doing the same thing to me."  

  He took a breath and continued.  "Ever since you told me that you were in love with me, I've been trying to deal with it.  I mean, it really knocked me for a loop Evie.  And with one thing after another on the work end of things, I got frustrated with myself and took it out on you."

  His voice dropped a few octaves.  "You were never a rebound relationship or a little action on the side.  And I'm sorry if I made you feel like you were."

  Evie was stunned.  She never expected him to apologize in a million years.  This had come as a complete shock.  Slowly she turned and walked towards the bed.  She didn't know how to respond and was trying to give her self a couple minutes to think.  Maybe something was changing?  Maybe he realized that she wasn't going to treat him like his ex-wife had.  That she wasn't going to use him that way.  That she actually loved him, not for the power or prestige or the money, as if any of that mattered to her, but for himself.  Who he truly was underneath the complete bastard exterior he displayed to everyone else. 

  Hunter remained where he was and just watched as she stood next to the bed with her back to him.  Funny, but he felt relieved that he had finally apologized.  It hadn't been as difficult as he thought it would be.  Now it was just a question of whether or not she would accept it.    

  Finally, she sorted her thoughts into some type of order and turned around to face him.  "I don't know what to say.  I wasn't expecting you to apologize at all."  A tiny smile flitted across her lips.  "But I'm glad you did.  I don't know how much longer I could have kept going the way I have been.  The tension between us was unbearable sometimes."

  Hunter shifted from one foot to the other.  "Well I've had a lot of time to think about things.  You didn't deserve what I said and did to you.  It was completely uncalled for."  

  Evie moved closer to him.  "Well, thank you for the apology.  I appreciate it."  She glanced up at him.  "I know it may not drastically change the way things are between us, but just relieving the tension is good enough." 

  He let go of his anxiety at her acceptance.  Hunter offered a tentative smile.  "Thank you."  

  Evie drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out.  "I'm not going to push you into saying something you're not ready to say or don't want to.  But I need to know one thing."

  He eyes her suspiciously.  "What's that?"

  "Can we at least be friends again?" she asked with a hint of expectation.

  A smile appeared.  "Yeah.  I suppose we can."

  "Good," she responded and sauntered over to her suitcase.  "Now I need you to leave because I need to get changed."  She reached down into her suitcase, pulled out her swimsuit and grinned at him.  "You want to join me?"

  Hunter shook his head, still smiling.  "Thanks, but no.  I have some things I need to do."  He started towards the door, but paused before opening it.  "One more thing Evie."

  "What's that?" she asked.

  "Keep an eye on Ric."

  A chuckle slipped out.  "Oh don't worry.  After what you told me, I will definitely keep an eye on him."  

***************************

  The following Monday in Cincinnati, Hunter's patience was just about at an end.  He was tired of Booker T, Jericho, Kane and HBK as well as Rob Van Dam telling him directly or indirectly, that they were going to be the ones walking out with the title at Survivor Series.  

  Shawn appeared out in the ring during the course of the show.  "My main goal this Sunday is to keep Triple H from walking out of Survivor Series as the champion.  God has allowed me to come back to the WWE for one last shot at greatness…"

  Hunter appeared at the top of the ramp and interrupted Shawn.  "In this ring and in this arena Shawn, I am God.  And nothing you do, no prayer that you pray, will make you come out of that Elimination Chamber the champion.  I broke you once before and I'll break you again."

  With that, Hunter dropped the mic and raced down to the ring.  Shawn was ready for him and they went back and forth for a few minutes before Hunter managed to give Shawn a Pedigree.  As Shawn lay on the mat, Hunter went to the outside and pulled a sledgehammer out from under the ring.  Before he could deliver a blow to Shawn however, the referees had come out and broke up the altercation.

  Hunter stormed into his dressing room and looked around for Ric.  "Where the hell is he?" he demanded of Evie.

  She looked up at Hunter, ready with a remark, but held back when she saw the look on his face.  "He mentioned something about talking to Batista, but he left a while ago.  I haven't seen him since."

  "Shit," he responded as he sat down.  "I've got a match with Booker T later and I need to talk to Ric now."

  "Sorry Hunter, I don't know where he is."  She quickly shut her computer down and stowed it in its carry bag.  As she did this, the monitor showed a replay of Chris Nowinski beating Al Snow.  As soon as the clip was done, Eric Bischoff appeared on the entrance stage.  Evie sat down on the opposite and of the sofa from Hunter and watched.

  Bischoff went over the construction of the chamber.  It was basically a steel dome made of ten tons of steel with six small chambers around it.  Each of the participants would be locked into one of these smaller chambers.  Two men would be selected at random to start the match and after that, one of the chambers would open every five minutes until all six men were involved in the match.  The match would continue until five men were eliminated either by submission or pin fall.

  Bischoff went on to brag that he was the most innovative and dynamic force in the sports entertainment division.

  Hunter let out a snort of disbelief at that remark.  "Yeah, if he's innovative and dynamic then Stone Cold is Mr. Congeniality"

  Evie glanced at him and saw him smirking.  "I don't know Hunter.  That chamber looks kind of nasty."

  He waved a hand at her.  "I'm not worried.  After some of the matches I've been in, especially with Cactus Jack, I don't think it'll be worth worrying about."  He stood up and picked up his bag.  "Besides, it's not like Shawn is gonna win anyway."  He disappeared into the bathroom to change. 

  Evie said nothing as she stood up to go get his water.  No point in it.  Hunter seemed to know what he was in for.  She shrugged and left the room.

  On her way back, she ran into Ric.  "Hey, Hunter's been looking for you.  He was about to pop a blood vessel."

  Ric smiled.  "Sorry.  I was taking care of some business."  He walked alongside her.  "Say, you wouldn't be interested in going out later would you?"

  The question caught her off guard.  "With you and Hunter or just with you?" she asked cautiously.

  "Just me.  I thought it would be nice to go somewhere that we don't' have to worry about Hunter interrupting."  Ric chuckled.  "He always seems to have a habit of popping up."

  Evie adjusted the water bottles she was carrying.  She wasn't quite sure whether she should feel flattered or disgusted.  On one hand, it was nice to know that someone found her attractive, but on the other, the man was old enough to be her dad.  That and the fact that he had thought she "may come in handy one of these days" caused her to make up her mind.  She would not be a pawn for him to use.  

  An apologetic smile graced her mouth.  "I'm sorry Ric.  I'm flattered, but I don't think it's a good idea.  I have a policy about not dating people I work with," she said as she mentally crossed her fingers. 

  Ric looked slightly disappointed for a couple seconds before he plastered a grin on his face.  "That's okay.  I can understand that."

  They had arrived at the dressing room, and Ric paused outside the door.  "Let me ask you one thing though.  What if we didn't work together?"

  Evie had been hoping he wouldn't ask that.  "I don't know Ric.  I find the attention flattering, but..." she trailed off.

  He sighed.  "It's the age thing isn't it?"

_  That and the whole come in handy thing_, she thought.  She simply shrugged her shoulders in response.

  "You know age and experience can make a whole lot of difference", he said suggestively as he opened the door.  

  Evie chuckled, but on the inside she cringed.

  They walked in to find Hunter in the process of taping up his left hand as he watched the monitor.  Randy Orton was doing another one of his RNN updates regarding his injury.  Hunter took a quick look at Ric as he finished his left hand.

  "Whaddya think Ric?" he asked as he nodded at the screen.

  Ric glanced at the screen and then back at Hunter.  "I think we need to talk later," he answered.  

  Hunter agreed and then held out his right arm to Evie.  "Could you tape me up please?"

  Ric surreptitiously watched the two of them as Evie proceeded to wrap Hunter's forearm and hand.  Something had changed between those two over the past couple of days. They seemed more relaxed with each other.  They actually had joked with each other on the ride over to the arena tonight.  He was surprised.  From what he had seen before, it had appeared the neither Hunter or Evie liked one another.  He wondered exactly what was going on between the two of them.  

  Ric shook the thought off as Hunter stood up and grabbed his title and water.  "Ready champ?" Ric asked.

  Hunter smirked as he opened the door.  Evie closed it behind the two of them and settled herself on the sofa again.  She still couldn't believe that Ric had actually asked her out.  Well, sort of.  After what Hunter had told her and Bradshaw had warned her of, it really wasn't a revelation.  She turned her attention away from Ric and to the television screen as Hunter and Booker T appeared on camera.

***********************

  Booker T wasted no time in confronting Hunter backstage before their match.

  "Triple H, you're the guy I wanna take out the most.  Not HBK, not Jericho, not RVD, not Kane.  You." He held up all five fingers.  "There are five guys, five guys, five guys, five guys, five guys in this match, but you are the one I'm gonna take out."

  Hunter smirked at Booker T as he put up all five of his fingers.  "I will beat everyone, one by one until I get down to you," he responded as he put down all his fingers but the middle one and thrust it right in Booker T's face.  He laughed as he walked away.

  Booker T used his anger in the ring.  The two combatants brawled back and forth and it looked like Booker T was going to win, but Ric interfered allowing Hunter to give Booker T a low blow that gave him the chance to deliver a Pedigree and pin Booker T for the win.

  Immediately Shawn ran in and attacked Hunter.  Jericho then came out and started pounding on Shawn, making it two against one against Shawn until Kane and Rob Van Dam came out.  Then chaos erupted in the ring.  The men were pairing off against each other except for Shawn who waited in the corner for everyone to eliminate everyone else.  Finally Kane and Jericho were left in the ring and Kane choke slammed Jericho into the canvas.

  Shawn immediately got to his feet and laid Kane out on the mat with some Sweet Chin Music.  Hunter had recovered and attacked Shawn again, who somehow managed to give Hunter a Pedigree.  As he stood over Hunter's body, Jericho climbed back into the ring, rushed Shawn and laid him flat with a chair shot.  Jericho stood over Shawn, a look of pure loathing on his face.

***************************

A/N:  Thanks for the reviews!   Sorry it's late again.  My Hunter muse gave me another idea for a one-shot fic and I got into that one.  It'll be posted as soon as I'm done with it.  But don't hold your breath.  It may be awhile.

**omarisangel04:**  Thanks!  I'm glad you're enjoying it and hope you come back to read more.  Yeah Hunter is a jerk, but underneath it all he's human like everyone else.  He's just better at hiding it.

**Xtreme-Jewell:**  Thank you.  Yeah it was about time he did.  But just because he has, don't look for him to admit anything else other than he was sorry for what he did.   At least not for a bit.  To which "better man" were you referring?  (big grin)

**Disco_Inferno1:** Thanks!  Not a problem. Half the time I can't remember them either(one of the drawbacks of being over the age of 30 *big grin*) and have to go check archives somewhere, but they do provide a good perspective for this particular story line.  I found that it's much easier to write him having conversations with his conscience rather than trying to explain his feelings in a paragraph.  

**MsLessa****: Thanks! And he'll keep trying even though she's said no in this chapter. Keep an eye on him.**


	37. Uh Oh

  Hunter paced back and forth in his dressing room.  It was almost time for the Elimination Chamber match and Evie hadn't come back yet.  She had left to go get his water and give some papers to Bischoff, but that was almost forty-five minutes ago.

    He slammed a fist in to one of his hands, wondering if she had come across Jericho.  Hunter had spoken with Jericho last week about his harassment of Evie.  He had requested that Jericho leave Evie alone since the two of them had a tentative agreement to work together in the main event tonight.  Jericho had agreed, but then again, Jericho's word wasn't always reliable.  Hunter grimaced at the thought of Jericho touching Evie, but forced himself to relax.  Evie could handle herself just fine.  No point in him getting worked up right now.  He had to focus on the match coming up.  He stopped pacing and started warming up.

  Evie sighed in exasperation as she headed back to Hunter's dressing room.  Today had been one horrible day.  Hunter was focused on his match to the point where he was getting grouchy and had resorted to grunting in response to any questions.  Ric had tried to get her to go out with him again; this time under the guise of celebrating with him and Hunter when Hunter retained his title tonight.  Evie had given him a non-committal answer.

  She shook her head at Ric's tenacity.  He definitely wouldn't take no for an answer.  She figured that so far he had been harmless, but that could change in the blink of an eye.  She didn't think Ric would be so stupid as to try something with her, especially with Hunter around.  _But you never know,_ she thought.  _Some people see saying no as a challenge rather than an answer._

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she almost ran into someone as they came out of another locker room.  She jumped as a hand encircled her upper arm and immediately became defensive when she saw who it was.

"You know Red, I think you do want me.  I mean, why else would you keep "running" into me?" quipped Jericho.

  "You know Jericho, I think you have an overactive imagination," Evie retorted.

  "I think its destiny.  You know we were meant to be together," he said loftily.

  Evie choked back a laugh.  He sounded like one of those cream-puff romance novel heroes.  "But Jericho, I'm not your type."

  He backed her against the wall, pressing himself against her so she couldn't move.  "Oh yes you are Red."  His breath was hot on her cheek.  He leaned in even farther and inhaled the scent of her hair.

  Evie moved slightly and he pulled back to look at her.  She smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling with humour.  "No. I'm not your type because I'm not inflatable."

  Jericho's mouth twisted in anger, but instead of becoming incensed, he merely laughed her remark off.  "You're just afraid to admit it.  You know you want me.  Me.  The King of the World.  Mr. Charming.  You love my wit and personality…"

  Evie cut him off.  "I'm trying to imagine you _with a personality Jericho, but it's not working."_

  His grip on her arm tightened in response.  Without warning, he crushed his lips against hers, plastering himself against her.  Before she could hit him with her free hand, he quickly let go of her and stepped back far enough so she couldn't retaliate.

  "I told Triple H I'd leave you alone.  But I just can't help myself."  He tossed a smirk at her as he backed down the hallway.  "Someday Red.  Someday."

  Evie waited until he disappeared from sight and then quickly walked the rest of the way to Hunter's room.  She let out a noise of disgust as she wiped a hand across her mouth.  The man was despicable.  She'd sooner drink bleach and chew razor blades than spend a night, or any amount of time for that matter, with Chris Jericho.

  "Wanker," she muttered under her breath as she opened the door.  She promptly forgot about Jericho when saw Hunter stretched out on the floor.  

  At first she thought something was wrong, but then she realized that he was warming up before he had to go on like he did every time he had a match.  She stood there for a few seconds watching him as his muscles bunched and contracted across his broad back.  She remembered how it felt to touch all that skin; how it felt when he would wrap his arms around her.

  "Hey Evie!"

  She jumped and shook herself out of her thoughts.  Glancing down, she saw Hunter looking intently at her.  "What?" she asked casually as she stepped in the room and closed the door behind her.

  "Where the hell have you been?" he asked as he stood up.  Reaching out, he took the water bottle from her.

  I was in catering and dropping off those papers in Bischoff's office.  Why?"

  "You were gone quite a while.  I thought maybe Jericho had done something to you."

  Evie's face wore a look of disgust.  "He wouldn't know what to do with me if he had me," she scoffed.  

  Hunter faintly smiled at her remark.  True, Jericho probably wouldn't know what to do with her.  In fact, he probably wouldn't know what to do with any woman if he ever had one.  "He told me he'd leave you alone, but his word is as good as the shit on his shoe."

  "True," Evie mused.  "He did say he gave you his word, but he couldn't help himself."

  Hunter paused when he heard that come out of her mouth.  "Wait a second, he told you that?"  His eyes narrowed as he looked at her.  "What happened?"

  "Nothing really.  He told me that we were destined to be together.  I told him he had an overactive imagination and that I wasn't his type because I wasn't inflatable."  She glanced up at Hunter.  "He planted one on me."

  Hunter's temper went up a couple of notches.  "He kissed you?"

  "He left after that."  She noticed the look in his eye.  "Hunter just forget it."

  "I told him to leave you alone.  I knew I couldn't trust him."

  Evie laid a hand on his arm.  "Hunter?  Just leave it alone.  You have a match to concentrate on."    

  "I'll kick his ass," Hunter muttered, not paying attention to what she was saying.

  Evie opened her mouth to say something else when Ric walked in the room.

  "Ready to go Champ?" he asked loudly.

  Hunter stepped away from Evie and picked up his title belt.  "Yeah I'm ready."  As he walked towards the door, Evie gently restrained him by clasping his wrist.

  "Hunter, leave it alone."

  He disengaged his hand from hers and nodded.  The door closed behind him and Ric when they had walked out.

  Evie plopped down on the sofa to watch the monitor.  She knew Hunter wouldn't let it go.  He'd wait for the right opportunity and pounce on Jericho.  She shook her head as she turned her attention to the monitor.

********************

  RVD and Hunter started off the match while the other four men waited in the smaller chambers that were attached to the large one that encompassed the ring.  RVD managed to toss Hunter to the outside after a series of brutal attacks.  Hunter lay on the floor trying to collect himself and stop bleeding as RVD and Jericho went at it. 

  When Booker T entered the chamber, Hunter climbed back in the ring and he and Jericho teamed up against the other two men until RVD delivered a Five Star Frog Splash on Hunter from the op of one of the small chambers.  It had taken a lot out of RVD and Booker T pinned him with a missile dropkick.  

  Kane entered next and right away he went to work on both Hunter and Jericho.  Kane and Hunter went back and forth, exchanging blows for a few minutes and Booker T was eliminated by Jericho.  

  When Shawn entered the match, he quickly beat down his three groggy opponents.  Kane recovered first however and fought back.  He was eliminated when Shawn gave him a taste of Sweet Chin Music, then a Pedigree and then a Lionsault in quick succession.  

  With Kane gone, Hunter and Jericho began to wear down Shawn.  They tossed him from corner to corner, punching and kicking.  They managed to bust Shawn open and he was bleeding profusely from his forehead.  Hunter pulled him up off the canvas and tossed him into one of the small chambers, shattering the plexiglass into thousands of pieces.

  Shawn was almost eliminated, but Hunter and Jericho couldn't decide who was going to get the pin fall.  They began arguing and shoving each other.  Hunter ended up in the Walls of Jericho and almost tapped out when Shawn gave Jericho a super kick and eliminated him.  

  Now it was down to Hunter and Shawn.  Hunter quickly took the advantage and beat on Shawn for a few minutes before Shawn countered with an elbow drop off the top of one of the chambers.  With Hunter down, Shawn began to tune up his Sweet Chin Music.  However, Hunter managed to avoid it and took down Shawn with a Pedigree.  Both men lay on the mat, almost unable to move.  Finally Hunter managed to drape his arm over Shawn to get the pin fall, but Shawn kicked out at the last second.  The two men began beating on each other again and after a couple of reversals, Shawn finally landed some Sweet Chin Music squarely on Hunter's jaw and pinned him for the win.

  Confetti came pouring down as Shawn knelt in the middle of the ring, clutching the title.  The crowd was on their feet, roaring their approval.  After a few more minutes, Shawn dragged himself out of the ring and to the backstage area.

  Hunter was sill laying on the mat, barely moving.  Evie left the dressing room and quickly made her way to the gorilla position.  She reached the curtain the same time Shawn came through.  He was still bleeding and a couple of trainers came up to assist him to the triage area.

  He grinned as he saw her.  "Hey doll," he rasped.  "I won!"

  She gave him a forced smile as a couple of medics pushed past her on their way out to the ring.  She followed in their wake.

  Ric was already ringside, checking on Hunter's condition.  Evie impatiently brushed away the confetti that was still floating past her as she reached Ric's side.

  "How is he?" she asked.

  Ric looked at her.  "He's a little dazed and incoherent.  They think it might be a concussion so they're gonna take him to the hospital."

  Evie looked at Hunter and gasped.  The blood covered his face like a mask.  Rivulets had trailed down over his neck and chest where it had been smeared across his skin.  He was trying to sit up, but the medics pushed him back down, telling him to wait for the stretcher.

  Evie found out what hospital they were taking him to and she and Ric went back to the dressing room to gather up their things, knowing it would make things easier for the EMTs if they were out of the way. 

  They took the limo to the hospital and ended up pacing the waiting room while Hunter was examined.  Finally the doctor came out to speak to them.

  "He is a little groggy and we had to sew up a couple lacerations on his forehead, but we think he has a mild concussion."

  "Is he going to be all right?" Evie asked.

  "He'll be fine, but we want to keep him overnight for observation."

  After a few more words with the doctor, they left their respective cell numbers with the on duty nurse in case there was any complications or changes.  Evie shouldered her purse with a tired sigh and began walking to the parking lot.  Ric caught up with her.

  "You okay?" he asked softly.

  "Yeah, just tired."  She smiled at him.  "Been one of those days."

  He chuckled.  "It definitely has."

  They slid into the back of the limo and the driver set off for the hotel.  Evie leaned her head against the cool glass of the window and let her eyes close for a few minutes.  It definitely had been one of those days.  Fortunately, Ric was quiet also.  Which was a relief.  

  They made it back to the hotel and up to their floor.  Evie pulled the key card out of her pocket as she approached her door.

  Before she could slid the card through the lock, Ric reached over and placed his hand over hers.  

  "Why don't you come back to my room and we'll have a drink?  I think we both need one."

  Evie looked down at his hand and then at him.  "Thanks Ric, but I don't think so.  I just want to go to sleep."

  He tightened his grip ever so slightly.  "C'mon Evie, just one drink."

  She shook her head in response and then looked from his hand to his face.  "Do you mind Ric?  I'm really tired and I want to go to sleep."

  "Yeah I do mind," he responded in a tight voice.  "I'm tryin' to be nice and all you can do is blow me off.  Do you have a problem with me?"

  Evie sighed.  "Look Ric, I appreciate you asking, but I don't want to have a drink with you.  I want to go into my room alone and go to sleep."

  He let go of her when he realized he probably wouldn't be getting anywhere by becoming angry.  "I'm sorry Evie.  I'm just concerned about Hunter.  I didn't mean to get upset at you."

  "It's okay," she said as she ran the card through the lock and opened the door.  The sooner she got away from Ric the better.  He'd probably be inviting himself in next.  "I'll see you in the morning," she said quickly as she stepped into her room.  She turned to close the door and noticed he had walked away.

  _Thank goodness.  I don't know how much more of his attention I can take.  She set her things down and started getting read for bed.  __I suppose I should tell him I'm not interested in him that way.  Hopefully that'll put a stop to this.  If not, I'll see if Hunter can put a stop to it.  If Ric is as smart as he thinks he is, he'll quit while he's ahead._

********************

  Hunter was released from the hospital the following day. The doctor told him to go home and rest for at least a week before getting back in the ring.  Not only did he have two lacerations stitched up, he also bruised a couple of ribs.  The doctor wouldn't clear him to wrestle until the ribs were healed.

  Evie accompanied him back to his home in New Hampshire.  Ric stayed behind to take care of some business that he and Hunter had been discussing lately.  They arrived late in the evening and Evie assisted Hunter into the house and up to his room before bringing in their luggage.

  She came back up to check on him and found him sprawled out on the bed asleep.  She stood in the doorway staring at him.  She wanted nothing more than to curl up beside him, but shook that thought out of her head.  That wasn't going to happen.  Instead, she turned the lights out and closed the door.

  Evie took advantage of the quiet to do some laundry.  While the washer and dryer churned and hummed silently, she used Hunter's computer to check her e-mail and even answered a few inquiries before having to jump up to put in another load of clothes.

  As she logged off the computer, her cell phone rang.

  "This is Evie," she said quietly.

  "Evie, it's Ric.  Is Hunter around?"

  She stood up.  "He's sleeping.  You want me to have him call you in the morning?"

  "Yeah, I'd appreciate that.  I need to talk to him about a few things."  Ric lowered his voice slightly.  "So he's asleep?"

  Evie made a face.  She didn't like how that sounded.  "Yeah, he went straight upstairs as soon as we got here.  He was really wiped out."

  "So what have you been doing then?"

  "Laundry.  Nothing exciting."

  Ric lowered his voice a little more.  "Well it's too bad I'm not there.  I could make it exciting for you."

  She mimed sticking her finger down her throat.  "Yeah, well, I'm finishing up this last load and going to sleep.  I'm pretty tired myself.," she said in a dismissive tone.

  To her relief, Ric didn't object and she was able to say her goodbyes and shut the phone down for the night.  She pulled the last of Hunter's clothes out of the dryer and proceeded to fold them.  She was on her third shirt when a noise caused her to turn around.  Hunter stood in the door.

  "I though I heard you talking to someone."

  Evie gave him a half smile.  "I'm sorry it woke you up."

  He shrugged.  "Who were you talking to?"

  "Ric.  He wanted to speak with you, but he said to call him back tomorrow."  She picked up a pair of pants and straightened them before draping them over a hanger.

  Hunter leaned against the doorjamb, watching her.  "I could get used to this," he joked.

  She threw a sock at him playfully.  'You could, but you better not," she said in response.

  "Stephanie always thought it was beneath her to do laundry.  She always sent it out to a service."

  Evie raised an eyebrow.  "Some of us don't mind a little manual labor."

  He grinned.  "It didn't matter if it was a little or a lot.  Actually, I don't think she knew how to operate a washer."

  He tossed the sock into the basket and walked over, standing next to her.  He picked up a shirt and began folding it.  They stood there in companionable silence, finishing up the folding.  Once the laundry basket was full, Evie took it and set it next to the stairs.  Hunter was right behind her. 

  "Are you going up?" he asked.

  Evie glanced at her watch and noticed it was almost midnight.  "I was going to.  I have a new book that I keep meaning to start reading, but I haven't had the time."  She turned her gaze to his face.  "Why?"

  "Just wondering."  He had planned on asking her to sit out on the deck with him for a bit, but if she wanted to go read her book, then it didn't matter.

  "Don't want to be all by yourself in a big old house?" she asked with a hint of amusement.  When he stuck his tongue out at her, she laughed.  "You really shouldn't do that."

  "And why is that?"  He looked at her innocently.

  "You have to ask?"

  "Too tempting?" he teased.

  She shook her head.  "What am I going to do with you?"

  A huge smile showed up on his mouth.  "Oh I can think of a few things…"

  "I am not listening to you."  She promptly picked up the laundry basket and headed upstairs.  Unfortunately, Hunter followed her, still needling her about her remark.  Evie kept talking louder to drown him out.  "I can't hear you!  I can't hear you!" she repeated as she walked upstairs.

  "What's the matter Evie?  You didn't like my answer?"

  She walked right into his bedroom and stopped chanting.  He came in behind her.

  "Oh wait.  You'd rather me show you what to do with me instead of telling you?"

  "Oh shut up," she said in understated frustration.  Quickly she took the clothes out of the basket and put them in his dresser and dropped the basket next to it.  "There.  You're laundry is finished sire."  She sketched a brief mocking bow at him and then straightened up.  "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."  

  She didn't want to go into this; even if he was just playing around or not.  She wanted nothing more than to throw him down on his bed and… well, that thought was better off left incomplete.  Evie moved to push past him, but he reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder.  

  Gently he steered her back towards him.  "I still haven't told you what you can do with me," he said in a gently mocking tone.

  Her eyes turned up to meet his.  "I could tell you to go to hell," she said quietly.

  Hunter pursed his lips in thoughtfulness as his arms slowly snaked around her waist.  "You could.  But do you really want to?"

  Evie searched his face to see if he was only teasing or if he was serious.  She was vaguely aware of his arms around her.  "Right now?  No, I don't want you to."

  "Then what do you want?" he whispered. 

  She lowered her gaze, wanting to tell him exactly what she wanted, but instead she placed her hands on his biceps and gently pushed.  "I want you to let go of me."

  Hunter glanced down at the top of her head.  "Why?  Is this making you uncomfortable?"  

  She squirmed slightly.  " A little."  She pushed at his arms again when he didn't let go.  "Hunter, please let go."

  Instead if doing what she asked, he pulled her closer to him.  "I don't think so."  He tilted her chin up with his hand and leaned in, gently grazing her lips with his own.  

  She sucked in a sharp breath and trembled at the light touch of his mouth on hers.  She drew her head back to look at him.  "Why did you do that?" she asked breathlessly.

  "Because I wanted to," he simply replied.  Truth was, he'd been wanting to kiss her ever since he had apologized.  He had been restraining himself because it had seemed that all she wanted was to be friends.  When he caught her watching him stretch out, he realized that she wanted more than that.

  She pushed at him again, not wanting to go into this.  At least for now.  "I…  I'm tired.  I'd really like to go to my room if you don't mind," she stuttered.  Her heart was beating a thousand miles a minute and she was sure he could feel it.  

  He held her tighter.  "I do mind Evie.  I mind very much."  He kissed her again, gently at first and then more insistently when she started to respond.  His tongue grazed her mouth and pushed into hers, tasting her.  

  She trembled again as he continued to taste her lips and then the skin of her neck.  The brief kisses fell gently on the tender flesh and she instinctively curled her fingers through his hair, pulling him as close as possible. 

  He returned to her mouth where he kissed her long and deep.  Finally he pulled his mouth away from hers and looked down at her.  Her eyes were shining with excitement, her breath was coming and going in little gasps.  

  Evie caught her breath finally.  "I… I need to go."

  "Stay with me," he whispered roughly.

  There was nothing she wanted more than to give in to his request, but she couldn't.  She didn't want to because she knew that she'd go back for more.  She couldn't risk it.  Not right now.  Not when she didn't know how he felt about her.

  "Not tonight," she said softly as she disengaged herself from his embrace.

  He let her go, albeit reluctantly.  "All right," he acquiesced.  There was time.  But right now he needed a cold shower.

  She mumbled a goodnight and quickly left his room.  Once in her own room, she shut the door and leaned back against it.  He had done what she had wanted him to do ever since she had seen him stretching out on the floor of his locker room.  Well, almost.  It had taken every ounce of her strength not to give in to him.

  _Not until he tells me, she thought and then chuckled.  __And I might be waiting for the rest of my life at this rate._

  She moved about, quickly undressing and pulling on her nightshirt.  As she turned out the lights and climbed into bed, she tried to think of anything else but what had just happened.  It wasn't working.  She put the pillow over her face and screamed into it.  _Why is this so damn hard to do?  I didn't ask for this._

  Evie removed the pillow from her face and rolled over.  _Damn him._

*******************

A/N:  Sorry it's so short this week, but I promise I'll make up for it!  Thanks for the reviews ladies and I hoped you enjoyed the one-shot I did.  Slan!


	38. Resistance is Futile

  The rest of the week passed quickly.  Both of them were careful not to be around each other too much, which wasn't difficult as Hunter spent most of his days with a therapist and an on-call doctor.  Evie kept herself busy enough with things and tried not to think about what had happened.  She was still in love with the man (heaven help her), but didn't want to rush into anything again.  It was difficult not to, especially when they both knew what they were missing. 

  She had taken Hunter into town to visit the therapist, promising to be back in two hours to pick him up.  Now Evie sat out on the deck wrapped in a sweater and an old blanket, enjoying the last of fall.  It was getting close to Thanksgiving and she had made plans to spend the holidays with her family.  After all the chaos and crap that she had been through over the past months, she found that she was looking forward to spending a nice quiet holiday with her family.  _Well,_ she reflected wryly, a_s quiet as family holidays can be._

  Evie tilted her head back to watch two squirrels in the trees.  One of them chased the other through the branches and down the trunk, nattering madly at the interloper that had invaded its winter storehouse.  Other than their chatter, it was quiet.  She relished the silence as she let her eyes drift shut.  Maybe she could catch a quick cat nap before Hunter called for her to pick him up.

  Unfortunately, her cell phone rang before she could even close her eyes all the way.  With a soft curse, she dug the phone out of the sweater pocket and looked at the display.  _Damn.  Can't even have a minute's peace._

  She opened the phone up.  "This is Evie."

  "Hey doll!  Are you able to talk?"

  She smirked.  "Shawn, I've been able to talk since I was at least 2 years old.  If you're asking if the boss is around, no he's not."  

  He chuckled.  "All right then.  No need to get your panties in a bunch.  How are ya?"

  Evie unwrapped her other arm from the blanket.  "I'm doing okay.  I've been trying to get things nailed down before the holiday." 

  "I hear that.  So how're things with Hunter?  Is he planning revenge yet?"

  Evie shrugged her shoulders.  "Actually, he hasn't mentioned you all week.  If he is planning anything, I don't know about it."

  Shawn's curiosity was piqued.  It seemed strange that Hunter hadn't said anything about reclaiming the title.  Even in passing to Evie.  "So what's going on?"

  "He's been busy with a therapist all week.  I don't think he's had much time to plan anything."  She tugged at the blanket.  "He's been passing out in his bed almost every night."

  "Is that so?"  Shawn's eyes narrowed slightly.   It sounded like Evie may have made up with Hunter recently.  It was the first time in a while he has heard her talk about her employer without anger in her voice.  He wondered exactly what type of making up had occurred.  "So when are you two coming back to work?"

  She pulled the blanket from her shoulders as she stood up.  "Whenever the doctor clears him.  I'm assuming it'll be in the next couple of days, but don't take my word for it."

  "Uh huh," Shawn said slowly.  "Well knowing Hunter, he'll be back as soon as he can."  

  "Probably."  She bundled the blanket up and opened the sliding glass door to go back in the house.  "But my guess is as good as anyone else's."  She walked through the living area towards the kitchen and laundry room.  Evie chuckled.  "You know him.  If he's not busting someone's ass, he's busting his own in rehab to get back to work."

  Shawn wondered what was going on with Evie.  It was a bit strange that she didn't seem as angry at Hunter as she used to be.  He decided to risk it and ask.  "So how come he seems to be in your good graces now?"

  Evie dropped the blanket in the hamper to be washed later.  She leaned against the dryer.  "He apologized to me for what happened in Vegas and for how he's been treating me."

  That was interesting.  Hunter never apologized unless he knew it would get him something later on down the road.  At least that was how it was when Shawn had left the company.  _And dogs don't change their spots.  "He actually apologized, huh?  Amazing."  _

  "Yeah, believe it or not, he did."  Evie wondered why Shawn found it so interesting that Hunter had said he was sorry.  "Why?"

  Shawn shook his head even though he knew Evie couldn't see him.  "No reason.  Just seems like he's not the type to apologize unless he can get something out of it later on."  He smiled.  "But then again, that's just the way I see it."

  Evie raised an eyebrow.  "Maybe there's more to him than you know Shawn.  Maybe some things are a little different."

  "Maybe, maybe not.  Some people never change."

  "And you haven't in the time you've been away?" she asked.

  "A little bit here and there.  But that's because I distanced myself from all the crap that went on.  And still does."

  Evie became slightly defensive.  "Then why wouldn't Hunter?  I understand that you know him in ways that I don't Shawn, but I also know him in different ways as well."

  Shawn grimaced.  This wasn't going the way he wanted it to.  Apparently something more than an apology had passed between Evie and Hunter, and it made him a little upset that she didn't see Hunter the way he did.  But then again, Evie had a point.  She would know Hunter in ways that Shawn never would.  

  "Look doll, I don't want to argue with you on this.  Let's just call it even and let it go."

  "Who said I was arguing Shawn?"

  Shawn sighed.  "All I'm gonna say is, things aren't always what they seem.  Okay?"

  "Fine."  Evie glanced at her watch.  "Listen, Hunter should be calling for me to pick him up from his therapy session."

  "Yeah okay.  I'll see you around doll.  And just be careful of who you trust, all right?"

*********************** 

  Evie was heading back to Ric's dressing room after she had met a courier in the parking lot to give him some things to deliver to the corporate office.  Hunter was sequestered in Ric's dressing room, waiting until Shawn's match with RVD.  He had something in mind, but didn't let anyone in on what it was.  Before she could open the door, a hand touched her on the shoulder.  She glanced over and saw Batista standing next to her.

  "Is Ric around?" he asked in a low voice.

  "He's probably inside," Evie responded as she turned the doorknob.

  Both of them walked in to find Hunter seated on the sofa, talking quietly on his cell phone.  Ric was watching the monitor as Jericho and Christian interrupted Shawn's interview with Terri and started pouring champagne over themselves.

  "Ric?" Evie asked tentatively.

  Ric turned his head and noticed Evie standing there with Batista.  "What can I do for you?"

  Evie gestured to the large man standing next to her.  "Batista wanted to see you."

  Ric stood up and motioned for Batista to follow him outside in the hall way.  The door closed behind them.

  Evie sat down next to Hunter on the sofa and turned her attention to the monitor.  She shook her head as Jericho ripped on Scott Steiner for interfering in his match last week.  Eventually Jericho talked about getting dressed up and going out to party as he and Christian were the tag team champs now.  Evie rolled her eyes.  If the women in South Carolina had any sense at all, they'd stay as far away from those two genetic morons as possible.

  Hunter hung up his phone and sat back.  "Where's Flair?"

  Evie hooked a thumb in the direction of the door.  "Out in the hall talking to Batista."

  He nodded in reply as he glanced at Evie.  "Don't be surprised if you start seeing Batista around here more often."

  She sighed.  "Do I want to know what's going on or not?"

  Hunter chuckled.  "I dunno. Do you?"  He shifted to face her so he had one leg up on the sofa and the other resting on the floor.

  "Is it going to affect me in any way besides the fact that there'll be another male body traipsing through here in a towel?" she asked sardonically.

  Hunter raised both his eyebrows.  "And you're complaining about that?" he joked.

  She reached over and playfully thumped him on his thigh.  "Very funny champ."

  He chuckled as he caught her hand.  "Yeah, well you've never been one to complain about male bodies walking around in a towel before."

  A smirk appeared on Evie's face.  "Whatever."  She glanced down at her hand in Hunter's.  "Are you planning to do something with that or can I have it back?"

  "Well, I had planned on giving it back, but now that you mention it…" he trailed off as he pulled her and closer to the top of his thighs.

  Evie yanked her hand out of his.  When she heard him chuckle again, she looked up.  "You are such a bastard," she said softly.  

  "I know, but you love me anyway," he responded in an amused tone.

  Evie opened her mouth to reply, but the door opened and Ric came in alone.  He saw the two of them on the sofa.  They both looked like they had been caught doing something they shouldn't be.  Again, he wondered exactly what the hell was going on between these two.

  "Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

  Hunter stood up, straightening his jacket.  "Nah.  Nothing."  He finished adjusting his jacket.  "So what's up with Batista?"

  Ric gestured Hunter to come closer.   "Why don't we discuss this elsewhere?"  

  Hunter looked over at Evie.  "We'll be right back."

  The door closed behind the two men and Evie leaned back into the cushions to watch the monitor.  

  RVD and Shawn had exchanged words and a couple of hits.  Shawn just grinned at RVD after RVD had hit him.  "Now you're speaking my language kid."  Shawn walked off as RVD stared after him. 

  Evie wondered what Hunter was going to do later on tonight.  He had hardly said anything about Shawn or going after the title during the past week that they had spent in New Hampshire.  In fact, he hadn't said anything at all about it until tonight and even then, he didn't bother to fill either her or Ric in on the details.

  She shrugged her shoulders.  It didn't make any difference anyway.  It was his problem, not hers and she didn't want to get involved if she didn't have to.

  The door opened again and Hunter came in by himself.  He sat down next to her, much closer this time.  Evie looked at him like he'd grown and extra head.

  "What?" he asked innocently.

  "Why are you sitting so close to me? There's plenty of room on the other side of you."

  "I thought you liked being close to me."  

  Evie gently poked him in the side, causing him to jump.  "Move over."

  "No," he simply replied. 

  She poked him again, harder this time.  "Move."  When he didn't respond or move, she poked him for a third time.  This time he grabbed her and pulled her up onto his lap.

  She gasped in surprise.  "What are you doing?"

  "This," he said and then kissed her softly.

  She immediately tried to push away, but he had enfolded her in his arms and she couldn't move from his lap.  "Hunter," she said in warning.

  "What?"  He saw her eyes take a quick look in the direction of the door.  "Don't worry.  Ric is with Batista.  He's accompanying him to his match with Kane."  His arms tightened around her and pulled her closer.  "C'mon, just one kiss," he coaxed.

  Evie pressed her lips together, but at the pleading look on Hunter's face, she couldn't resist, so she surrendered and let him kiss her.  

  His lips touched hers gently and then firmly as a soft moan escaped from her at the feel of his tongue pushing into her mouth where it entwined with hers.  After a minute or so, he broke the kiss and leaned his head back against the cushion to look at her.  The desire was obvious in her eyes and he wanted nothing more than to lock the door, strip her bare and make love to her right there on the sofa.  

  Inwardly he sighed.  _Not the time or the place Hunter.  You have business to take care of right now, he reminded himself.  _

  Reluctantly, he let her slide off his lap and he stood up, covertly adjusting himself as he did.

  He glimpsed her straightening her shirt and skirt and quickly averted his eyes.  It didn't help to watch her.  Not with the state he was in at the moment.  He walked into the bathroom to try to calm down.  He had a score to settle with Shawn and that's what he had to focus on right now. 

  Hunter gave himself a couple minutes and then walked back into the room.  The monitor showed that RVD and Shawn's match was up next.  He turned to Evie.  "I'm gonna get going," he said as he removed his suit jacket and draped it across the back of the sofa.  

  She nodded in response as he headed towards the door.

  "Ric should be back shortly.  Make sure you stay here." He said as he left the room.

  Evie, still dazed from the kiss, absentmindedly sat down again.  She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and blew it out.  _Damn him.  Just when I thought I had myself under control.  _I need some serious help.  __

She chuckled softly at picturing herself in a psychiatrist's office.  _Doctor, I'm having trouble with my Hunter addiction.  I need a fix!  Her shoulders shook in amusement at that thought.  __Of course if it's like this for me. I wonder how bad it is for him._

  She turned her attention to the monitor as Shawn and RVD's match was underway.

***********************

   Shawn was thrown down on the mat and RVD delivered a moonsault that didn't connect and RVD hit the mat hard.  Shawn managed to give RVD a corkscrew knee twister that caused RVD to roll up in pain.  Shawn stayed with him and continued to work on the knee.  RVD came back and knocked Shawn to the mat again, went to the top rope and this time hit the moonsault and rolled Shawn up, but Shawn kicked out at the two count.

  RVD delivered a Rolling Thunder for another two count.  Shawn reversed a suplex and gave RVD a DDT, knocking him to the mat.  Shawn climbed to the top of the rope and smashed his elbow into RVD.  Quickly, he covered RVD, but only got a two count.  RVD managed to fight back and the two men went back and forth for a minute before RVD hit Shawn with a back breaker and then a Five Star Frog Splash.

  Hunter came running down and pulled RVD off Shawn before the ref could count to three.  The bell rang, signaling RVD's win by disqualification, but Hunter paid no attention to it as he delivered a Pedigree to RVD on the outside of the ring.

  When Hunter climbed up onto he apron, the ref, pulled at him, yelling at him to get down.  Hunter complied, but walked over to pick up a steel chair.  He shoved the ref away as he walked back to the ring and threw the chair in.

  Hunter rolled into the ring and stood over Shawn as he rolled up his shirtsleeves.  He unfolded the chair and walked back over to Shawn picking him up off the canvas.

  Hunter punched Shawn in the face a couple of times and then picked him up and smashed him back first across the seat of the steel chair.  Shawn lay still on the mat, breathing heavily.  Hunter paced around Shawn as he talked trash to him and then finally left the ring.

**************************

  There was a knock at Hunter's hotel room door.  He rolled his eyes, hoping it was something important.  He was tired and wanted some sleep.  He had turned down Ric's offer to go down to the hotel bar and entertain a couple of ladies.  Ever since he had apologized to Evie, he found himself less and less interested in other female companionship.  He opened it to find a slightly tipsy Ric Flair on the other side.

  "Hunter, ya gotta do somthin' 'bout those two guys.  They're getting outta hand."

  "Randy and Dave?"

  Ric nodded.  "Yeah those two are makin' a damn mess."

  Ric had flown Randy Orton in to talk to him about a business proposition and Randy had decided to stay over instead of flying home.  Batista had agreed to share a room with him.  They had joined Ric in the hotel bar and things were calm at first, but after a few drinks and a few females fawning over them, things had gotten slightly out of hand.

  Hunter pulled Ric into his room.  "You stay here.  I'll go beat some sense into them."  He grabbed his card key and left.

  Ric sat down on the chair and glanced around.  Hunter had left the television on and for a few minutes, he watched it.  Until he saw that the adjoining door to Hunter's room was slightly open.  

  Ric stood up and meandered over, wondering why the door was ajar.  He peeked around the edge and found that the door on the other side was opened a crack as well.  He knew that Evie was in the room next to Hunter's but why the hell had they left the doors open?

  Quietly, he opened one door and then the other.  The lamp from Hunter's room cast a faint shaft of light into the next room.  Ric's eyes widened when he saw Evie asleep on the bed.  _Well this is interesting!_

  He silently crept farther in and stopped at the edge of the bed.  Evie was sound asleep on her side, facing him. The blanket had fallen down around her waist and Ric noticed that she was wearing a nightgown.  In the dim light it looked like it was black.  _My favorite colour_, he thought with amusement.  

  He carefully pulled the blanket down a little farther, revealing the curve of her hip and thigh.  The nightgown had ridden up and rested just in the valley of her waist.  He let go of the blanket and very gently touched the bare skin of her thigh.  Slowly he moved his hand up, caressing the soft skin.  

  Evie stirred slightly and murmured something.  He withdrew his hand and waited until she had settled on her back.  His gaze traveled over her, noticing that the nightgown had bunched up near her waist.  He sighed disappointment when he saw that she had underwear on, and the hand stopped at her breasts.  One of the straps had slid down and the top of her breast was exposed.  Ric brought his hand up to touch her, but instead he found himself drawn to her mouth and he leaned in and kissed her softly.

  When she didn't react, he kissed her again.  His hand moved in to feel the tender skin of her breast and he kissed her one more time.

  "Hunter stop..." she mumbled.  

  Ric withdrew his hand and pulled back a little.  _Hunter huh?_  Well I ain't Hunter but what the hell?  In for a penny, in for a pound._  His lips descended on hers one more time._

  Evie's head twisted slightly to break the contact.  "Hunter..." she breathed.  "Stop it..."

  Before Ric could kiss her one last time, Evie opened her eyes. 

  It took her a few seconds to realize that the person next to her bed wasn't Hunter.  Her eyes grew wider as she realized exactly who it was.

  "What the hell are you doing in my room?" she demanded as she jerked the blanket up to cover herself.  "Get out."

  Ric leaned closer.  "C'mon baby.  I know you want me to give it to you."

  Evie could smell the alcohol on his breath.  "I think you better leave Ric."

  He reached down and yanked the covers off her.  His eyes drank her in greedily.  "Oh I ain't leavin'.  No sir.  I'm gonna be your high-flying-wheelin'-dealin' man.  And you're gonna love it."

  She slapped his hand away as he reached for her breast.  "Get out before you get hurt!"

  Ric grabbed her arms, his face inches from hers.  "Don't treat me like that baby.  I'm gonna make you scream and you're gonna love it."

  Evie leaned her head back and then abruptly brought it forward, slamming her forehead into Ric's nose.  There was a popping noise and Ric let go of her and covered his nose as he groaned in pain.

  "Get out!" she yelled at him as she climbed over the other side of the bed to move away from him.

  Ric looked at her with anger in his eyes.  "Dammit woman!  Why'd you do that?"

  "GET OUT!" she screamed.

  "What the FUCK is going on in here!"  A different voice boomed from the doorway.

  Evie looked towards the adjoining door.  Relief flooded through her when she saw Hunter.  He paused at the dresser and turned a light on, strode over to where Ric and Evie were and jerked Ric around to face him.  

  He noticed the blood around Ric's fingers and looked at Evie.  "Did you break it?"

  Evie shrugged.  "I don't think so."

  "What happened?"

  Ric opened his mouth to talk and Hunter immediately held his hand up and glared at him.  Ric promptly shut his mouth.  "Evie?  What happened?"

  She wrapped her arms around herself.  "I woke up and found him standing over me.  I don't know how long he was in here or what he did, but the blanket was down near my knees and my nightgown was up around my waist, so I can only assume he got a good look at whatever he could see."

  Hunter nodded as he kept his anger in check.  He turned to Ric.  "What do you have to say for yourself," he barked.

  Ric shrugged.  "I was curious," he answered lamely.  When he saw Hunter's eyes flashing with anger he tried a friendly buddy-buddy smile.  "C'mon Hunter.  Don't tell me you wouldn't have taken a look," Ric wheedled as he tilted his head towards Evie, a sly look in his eye.  "You can't tell me you wouldn't want to get some of that."

  Hunter didn't respond to that last statement.  He looked over at Evie.  She looked like she wanted to beat the crap out of Ric.  He couldn't blame her.  He felt the same way.  He took a breath and pushed his temper down.  

  "Evie is my employee Ric.  I've told you repeatedly to leave her alone.  Maybe you'll get the message through your thick skull now that she's popped you in the nose."

  "Just get him out of my room," Evie said in a forced calm tone.  "Because if you don't, I'll give him more than just a bloody nose."

  Hunter nodded and steered Ric through the adjoining doors to his room.  The door on Evie's side slammed shut.  Hunter winced inwardly.  He knew she wasn't mad at him, but he wasn't looking forward to going back over there once he got rid of Ric.

  Hunter reached into the bathroom and grabbed a towel.  He threw it at the other man.  Ric grabbed it and quickly applied it to his face.  Hunter waited until Rick had cleaned off what he could.

  "What the hell possessed you to go over there?" Hunter demanded.

  "Why the hell were the doors open?" Ric countered.  "You two got something going on?"

  Hunter clenched his fist at his side.  He really wanted to hit Ric for touching her.  Instead he relaxed his hand and avoided Ric's question.  "See, this is exactly why I told you to leave her alone.  Now things are messy and I hate that.  It puts a strain on our relationship.  It causes problems between you and Evie.  All though she may pass it off as you being a drunk asshole."

  Hunter pointed at Ric.  "I'll see if I can smooth things over with her, but I expect you to apologize to her in the morning.  She is not one of your bimbos Ric.  She's my employee and should be treated with respect."

  Ric nodded, not happy with the way _he was being treated, but figured he'd cut his losses now and worry about things later.  "Fine.  Now if I can go back to my room..."_

  Hunter opened the door for him and watched Ric go into his own room before Hunter closed his door.  He leaned back against it and sighed.  He should have known better than to leave Ric in here, but it was too late now.  

  Hunter gently knocked on the adjoining door.  The door clicked and opened and Evie stood on the other side.  As Hunter looked her over to make sure she was all right, he noticed what she was wearing.  Where and when had she bought that?  He didn't remember her having a black nightgown before.  It must be something she purchased recently.  As his eyes traveled over her, taking in the way the fabric clung to her form, he felt a faint stirring of desire and he wondered if she had anything on underneath.   

  She noticed him staring at her and she promptly crossed her arms over her chest.  "What?"

  Hunter cleared his throat.  "You okay?"

  "I suppose.  I don't know what he was doing before I woke up though.  That kinda scares me."

  Hunter leaned against the doorjamb, trying to concentrate on what he was saying instead of what she was wearing.  "I don't think he got too far.  He's not exactly in his right mind."

  "Yeah well, I hate to think of what he would have done if I hadn't woken up."  She shivered slightly.  "Or if he was in his right mind.  Just thinking about it gives me the creeps.  The man is old enough to be my father."

  Hunter looked her in the eyes.  "I told him he needed to apologize to you and that since you're my employee, you deserve to be treated with respect."

  Evie smiled.  "Sounds familiar."  

  Hunter chuckled.  "Yeah.  Live and learn I guess."  He moved closer to her and laid his hands on her bare shoulders.  He felt the brief prickle of gooseflesh under his palms.  "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked softly.

  She turned her eyes up to his, wondering what he was up to.  "Yeah.  Why?"

  "Just making sure.  I don't want there to be any bad blood between you and Ric."

  "Just because he's drunk isn't an excuse Hunter," she responded.

  "I know, but keep in mind the three of us have to work together, so try not to beat the crap outta him."

  Evie smiled again.  "There were days I felt like beating the crap out of you, but I didn't."

  Hunter moved a little closer.  "Such good self-control you have there little lady," he joked.  

  "I try, but it's not easy."  Her voice dropped to a whisper.  "Especially around you."

  Hunter said nothing as his hands slid down to her arms where he gently grasped her and pulled her against him.  He knew what she meant.  He was having a difficult time controlling himself right now.  

  "Hunter..." she protested faintly.

  "Shhh."  He took her lips between his and his tongue slipped across her bottom lip.  When Evie moaned softly, his tongue plunged into her mouth and teased hers.  His arms tightened around her as he continued to ravish her mouth.  A surge of desire shot through him when she trembled and another moan escaped her.

  Evie held his head in her hands, trying to pull him as close as possible.  Subconsciously her body rubbed against his.  Hunter choked back a groan as he felt the length of her move against him.  He broke the kiss and dropped his head to her shoulder.  

  He held her against him, feeling the drumming of her heart, smelling the flowery scent that was hers, hearing her ragged breathing.  He felt his desire churning desperately inside and he wanted to throw Evie down and rip that damnable nightgown off her.  He didn't know how long he would be able to keep from doing so.

  Evie remained where she was, trying to bring herself under some sort of control.  She closed her eyes and reveled in the weight of his arms around her, crushing her against him.  Despite the protestations of her mind, her heart skipped in excitement as she felt the warmth of his body next to hers.  The ache of desire was growing stronger and she pined for more than just a kiss from him.  

_  Damn him.  Damn him and the way he makes me want more_.  Reluctantly she pulled back.  

  Hunter felt her move and noticed that she was trying to break the embrace.  "Evie…" he rumbled softly.

  "What?" she whispered.

  "Let me stay."

  Her knees weakened slightly at his words.  She couldn't look at him.  She knew if she did, she'd give in.  _Damn him._  Evie shook her head in response to his statement.

  "Why not?"  He knew she wanted him.  He had seen it in her eyes earlier today in the dressing room when he had kissed her.  Why was she fighting it?

  Evie licked her lips and tried to push away.  "I think it's time to say goodnight Hunter."

  Slowly he loosened his hold on her.  "That's not an answer Evie," he said quietly and held up a hand when she started to protest.  "But I'll let it go."  He dropped his hand.  "For now."  

  She nodded in response and waited until he backed away through the door.  "Goodnight Hunter."

  He smiled slightly.  "G'night Evie."

  She swiftly closed the adjoining door before she changed her mind and pulled him back into her room.  With a sigh, she turned out the light and got back into bed.  She didn't know how long she could deny him.  Her body throbbed in need of him and her mind objected to her body's response.  

  Evie turned over and pounded her pillow in frustration.  She laid her head back down and told her conscience to shut up as she made her decision. 

  "The hell with _waiting for him to say anything," she muttered to herself.  "I'll be waiting for the rest of my life.  I'm just gonna ask him point blank."_

*********************            

A/N:  Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter.  My apologies that this took so long to update.  Things have been a bit hectic lately.  I hope you enjoy this chapter.  On a side note: my work hours changed **again, so I may be updating on Fridays again, but that's not definite right now.**

**Erica:  **Thanks!  Glad you enjoyed Chapter 37.  Hope you enjoy this one too.

**Karisma****: Sexual tension?  You aint' seen nothing yet!  Yeah Ric is a bit of a slime.  After this, he's a huge slime!  And will keep getting slimier as things progress.  **

**Princess-Muse:  **Don't worry, cold showers might be coming to an end soon.  After this chapter, you think Ric would get he hint and bugger off?  Heh heh heh.

**Xtreme**** Jewell:  Hunter'll get around to it eventually.  Maybe.  Still a few twists and turns.  And we'll see how long her self control lasts.**

**Jessi****:  Thanks!  I'm glad you're still hangin' in there with me.  And Evie and Hunter.**

**iccess-america****:  Ric is creepy to begin with.  He is up to something, but I'm not telling.  Yeah, Hunter might be opening up a bit more, and you think it would be obvious to Evie, but she isn't really seeing it.  She's waiting to hear it.**

**MsLessa****:  Ahhh nefarious plans…  Yeah he's got some… somewhere.  He's not gonna be coaxing anymore though!**

**Jennifer Hyacinth:  **Updated!  Glad you're enjoying it!

**Disco_Inferno1:**  Thanks!  She can't get by with out making a snide comment to Jericho.  Heh heh heh.  Evie has _some will power where Hunter is concerned, but it may not last much longer.  Ric-well…. Let's just say he's done trying to be nice._

**Vronica03:**  Thanks!  Yeah she shold just take what she can get.  Hell, I would!  

**Huntersgirl****:  Hunter can't help it.  He wants her but he's afraid to admit it.  Glad you're enjoying this.**

**Anonymous Reader:  **Thanks for leaving a review!  Glad you're enjoying it.


	39. Holding Her Breath?

Evie looked up as someone approached her table in the hotel restaurant. It was Ric. Inwardly she grimaced, but kept her face neutral. She said nothing as he sat down across from her in the booth.

"Good morning Evie," he said quietly.

"I suppose," she responded coolly. "I expect there's a reason why you're at my table."

Ric nodded. "Yes there is." He cleared his throat and looked her in the eye. "I wanted to apologize for what I did to you last night. It was extremely ungentlemanly of me to take advantage of you in that situation." 

Evie didn't respond. Instead she took a sip of her orange juice as she thought about whether or not she wanted to accept his apology. Hunter had talked to her earlier this morning about it and had asked her to at least hear Ric out. Whether or not she forgave him was up to her. After a minute or two of deliberation, she carefully set the glass back down. 

"I appreciate your apology. And I accept it," she responded slowly.

Ric smiled at her and opened his mouth to say something, but Evie spoke up before he could say anything.

"But, if you _ever_ do that again, I'll make sure I give you more than just a bloody nose," she said as she looked at him pointedly. "Do you understand me?"

Ric closed his mouth and nodded. She didn't look very forgiving, but then again, why would she? He knew that from now on, he'd have to be much more careful with his intentions towards her. What had happened last night was only the beginning. Even though it had only been brief, he still had enjoyed it. And he planned on enjoying more of her. But right now, it was best to be contrite about what he had done, if only to get Hunter off his back.

"Understandable Evie," he said as he stood up. "I'll let you finish your breakfast." Quickly he walked off, leaving Evie alone with her food.

She watched him walk away. There was something not quite right about his apology. She knew Hunter had told him to apologize, but for some reason, underneath the surface, Ric didn't look like he regretted what he had done. She resolved to keep a much closer eye on him from now on. _As if __Jericho__ wasn't bad enough, now I have to watch Ric as well_. She sighed. _Good thing the holiday is coming up. I need to get away from this crap, even if it's only for a couple of days._

***************************

Hunter stood In Evie's room, watching her pack her suitcase. She was getting ready to head home for the Thanksgiving holiday and her family. He had finished packing and had come into her room to resolve a couple of travel issues.

"So everything is taken care of with the flights? We'll be able to meet up in Austin on Sunday night?"

Evie nodded as she folded up a pair of pants. "Everything has been arranged. All you have to do is take a taxi, or whatever, to the hotel and you should be able to check in without any problems." 

"Under your name right?" His eyes continued to track her as she moved about. It was the first time in a while that they wouldn't be seeing each other on a daily basis. It made him feel a little strange. He had tried to talk her into coming home with him for the holiday, but she refused. She'd told him she needed to see her family.

"Yeah. I have three rooms reserved. One for you, Ric and myself."

"Adjoining for us and separate for Ric?" he asked with a grin.

Evie chuckled. "Like I'd let Ric anywhere near my room."

Evie had done her best to be cooperative and work with Ric. She tried to interact with him as little as possible, but he had made it difficult. Everywhere she went outside of Hunter's dressing room at the house show Tuesday night, he had offered to help her with her bags, getting coffee, holding doors open for her. Try as she might, he made it almost impossible for her to ignore him. 

She had mentioned it to Hunter, who told her that Ric was probably just trying to get back on her good side. Inwardly, Hunter resolved to keep an eye on him anyway. So far, Ric had behaved himself. _And if he knows what's good for him, he'll keep behaving_, Hunter thought.

"You sure you don't wanna come home with me?" he asked again.

Evie finished zipping up her suitcase. "I'm sure Hunter. I really want to see my family. It's been a while since I got to spend any time with them. Or that you spent any time with yours." She smiled at him. "Besides, I think you and I could do with a break from each other as well."

"Yeah, I suppose," he said. 

She bent over to pick the suitcase up off the bed and Hunter moved forward to take it from her. "Here, lemme do that," he said as he grasped the handle.

"You don't have to," she replied.

"It's okay. I don't mind," he said as he heaved the suitcase up and set it on the floor by the door for the porter to pick up. He turned around to face her. "What time is your flight?"

Evie glanced at her watch. "In a couple of hours. I really need to get going," she said as she gathered up her purse and computer bag and placed them next to her suitcase. 

As she put her coat on, Hunter called down to the front desk to have a porter come up and fetch Evie's luggage. She thanked him as he hung up. Within minutes, the porter picked up her things and took them downstairs as she checked to make sure nothing had been left behind. Once she was done, Hunter walked her down to the lobby. 

She proceeded to check herself out and Hunter walked with her towards the doors. Before they reached them however, Hunter pulled her into a corner so that they were hidden from view. The protest on Evie's lips died unspoken as Hunter immediately pushed her against the wall, leaned down and kissed her. He pushed her lips apart and teased them with his lips and tongue before kissing her deeply. Her knees weakened as she felt his weight pressed against her. When he pulled his lips away from hers, she was breathless.

He glanced down at her. "Now, tell me you can live without that for a few days."

She shook her head as her breathing returned to normal. "You're horrible," she finally said. 

"Why am I horrible?" he asked as he stepped back, his hands still grasping her waist.

"Doing that to get me to change my mind. Shame on you Mr. Helmsley." Her eyes sparkled with humour.

A cocky grin appeared on his lips. "Hey, a man's gotta do what he's gotta do." He reached up and smoothed back a few hairs that had fallen across her cheek. 

Evie rolled her eyes as she disengaged herself from his hands. "I stand by what I said. You're horrible."

"I'll miss you," he said quietly.

Her eyes met his as her heart pounded in response to his words. "I'll be back on Sunday," she said calmly.

"I know, but I'll still miss you."

She became flustered with excitement. To cover her reaction, she pushed back her coat sleeve to check her watch. "And I'll miss my flight if I don't get going," she responded as she straightened her coat out.

They stepped outside and said their brief goodbyes. Hunter watched until Evie's cab was out of sight and then headed back into the hotel. His thoughts dwelled on how long of a holiday it was going to be without her around and found himself wishing it was Sunday. 

****************************

Evie flopped down on her bed with a sigh of relief. Thanksgiving dinner had ended a couple of hours ago, her extended family had gone home and everything had been cleaned up. Now she was in her old room with her sister. 

Lauren stretched out across the foot of the double bed. "Man, am I glad that's over with for another year."

Evie chuckled in response. "No kidding. I thought Dana was going to go into labour right then and there."

"I wasn't talking about our poor sister-in-law, all though I think we all thought that. I was talking about Aunt Celia and Aunt Beth. How long has that argument been going on now?

"At least ten years, maybe longer," Evie said as she rolled her eyes. "And every Thanksgiving it's the same." Her voice grew higher as she mocked their Aunt Celia. "You stole my recipe. I know you did. Who else made stuffing that way! No one!"

Lauren laughed as she imitated their Aunt Beth. "And what about my Jello mould? I swear I need to keep my recipes in a safe with you around." She shook her head. "If grandma could hear them, she'd turn over in her grave," she quipped in her normal voice.

"She probably hasn't stopped," Evie said as her shoulders shook in amusement.

Lauren reached out and tweaked Evie's foot when she had stopped laughing.

Evie lifted her head so she could look at her sister. "What?"

"So are you gonna tell me what's up or do I have to guess?"

Evie rolled her eyes and her head fell back on the pillow. Lauren had been after her about Hunter, but ever since Evie had arrived at home, they hadn't been able to talk. Evie had been constantly surrounded by her parents or other family members she hadn't seen in months. "Lauren, why is it so important to you?"

"Because you're my sister and I wanna make sure he's treating you right." She turned over on her back. "Someone needs to watch out for you."

A chuckle escaped Evie. "So not only do I have my big sister looking out for me, but Bradshaw and Shawn." Evie rolled onto her side and propped her head up with her hand so she could look at Lauren. "I guess I should feel flattered."

"You should," responded Lauren. "Especially after what he did to you in Las Vegas."

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up? He apologized. We're back to being friends, so quit bugging me."

Lauren snorted. "Yeah right. Friends. That's why you kept disappearing to check your phone messages isn't it?" She rolled over and looked at her sister thoughtfully. "Hmm?"

Evie lowered her eyes to the comforter and began tracing a pattern with her finger. "Because I thought Bradshaw or Shawn might call, that's why."

Lauren dismissed the excuse with a wave of her hand. "Sure you did Evie. I may be your sister, but I'm not stupid." She continued to watch her sister. "Has he said anything to you at all about how he feels?"

Evie shook her head, her eyes still on the comforter. "I decided to confront him about it and I did try to, but I kept getting interrupted with one thing or another. Or someone kept interrupting." She lifted her gaze to meet her sister's. "Lauren?"

"What?"

"Do you think I'm wasting my time with him?" she asked uncertainly.

Lauren pressed her lips together as she thought about how to answer the question. She fell silent for a minute and then- "It's hard for me to hear the things you tell me sometimes. I mean, I'm sure he's a great guy underneath. Obviously there's something there that you love, but sometimes I wonder _why_ you love him. He wasn't very understanding about your friendship with Bradshaw, or considerate of your feelings for him. But then again, I don't know everything that happened that brought him to that point. I wasn't there."

"That's not what I asked you Lauren," Evie responded quietly.

"I know. It's just that I'm your sister. I care about you; about what happens to you. I don't want to see history repeat itself."

Evie sat up and crossed her legs Indian style. "Hunter's not like that Lauren. Sure we've had our disagreements, but he never laid a hand on me. And I can take care of myself," she said as she lifted her chin in determination. "I'm not that person anymore." 

Lauren heaved a sigh. She knew Evie had changed dramatically since she had left Davis. She was more confident, more aggressive, but underneath all that, she was still her little sister and it was instinctive to Lauren to be concerned about her. And protective of her. "Well to answer your question, if _you_ think it's worth pursuing him, then no, I don't think you're wasting your time." 

Evie chuckled. "You sound like my psychologist used to. Give a roundabout answer when you don't know exactly what to say," she teased. Her expression changed to a somber one. "I do love him Lauren and I _will_ find out whether or not he loves me. The way he's been over the past few weeks, it seems like he does, but I need confirmation." Her voice dropped. "I need to know..." she trailed off.

"Need to know whether or not to move on?" Lauren supplied.

Evie nodded. "I'm tired of waiting for him to say anything."

"As long as you keep me informed. That way I'll know whether or not to call Shawn and Bradshaw up to help me kick Hunter's ass," Lauren joked.

Evie leaned in and hugged her sister as she laughed. "Thanks for listening Lauren."

"Hey, that's what big sisters are for. Listening and kicking ass."

**************************

The rest of the holiday passed quickly and before Evie knew it, it was Sunday evening and she was in Austin Texas for the next broadcast of RAW tomorrow night. She had arrived before anyone else and took advantage of this to work on her computer. She had unlatched the adjoining door on her side so Hunter could pop in when he arrived. 

No less than an hour later there was a knock at the door.

"It's open," she called.

Hunter came through the doorway. "Hey," he said cheerfully.

"Hey yourself," she responded as she looked up from where she was sitting. Her eyes traveled over him, taking him in. It had only been three days since she had seen him, but it felt like longer. He had on a pair of black track pants and a white t-shirt, as opposed to the dressier clothes he normally wore. 

He walked over and stood next to her. "How was your holiday?"

She grinned. "Oh the usual. My flight was delayed getting into the gate at O'Hare. Both my aunts were at each other and trying to drag everyone else into it. My two nephews broke my mother's turkey platter. Caught my dad sneaking a cigar out on the back porch and my sister-in-law almost went into labor during dinner. Other than that, it was good. How about yours?"

Hunter chuckled. "Not as exciting as yours. Pretty much the usual. I'm glad to be back at work though." 

She tapped a couple keys on her computer and closed out her email. "You would be," she said sarcastically. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I was gonna go work out for a while. I didn't get much of a chance to at home."

"Did you see Ric anywhere on your way up?" Evie asked as she shut down the computer.

He shook his head. "Nah. I haven't seen him since Tuesday night. Why?"

Evie shrugged. "Just wondering."

Hunter smirked. "Yeah, just wondering so you can avoid him." 

"Can you blame me?" she asked as she folded up her laptop. "I'll try my best to work with him Hunter, but…"

"Hey, if he tries anything else, both if us will beat the crap outta him, so don't worry."

She smiled. "Tag team action eh?" She stood up and tried to move past him, but he held out an arm. She looked at him. "Excuse me."

He simply smiled as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her up against him. "I missed you," he said softly.

Her eyes turned up to his and her heart took up a rapid beat. "Did you now?"

"Yes," he said, drawing the word out. 

She subconsciously held her breath as his lips came down on hers. The kiss was brief and as he pulled his head back, he saw the disappointment in her eyes.

"What?" he asked softly.

She had been hoping the kiss would last a little longer than that. A faint blush crept over her cheeks. "Nothing," she mumbled as she pushed away from him. 

He remained where he was, watching her as she packed away the laptop in its bag. He had missed her. More than he liked to admit. It still surprised him how much of a part of his life she had become, even as his employee. His mother had asked him when he was going to settle down again. Hunter had brushed the question aside and when his mother had started naming off her friends daughters, he politely told her to mind her own business.  Hunter shook his head at the recollection as he realized Evie had asked him something.  He looked at her. 

"Did you hear me?" she asked.

"No. What did you say?"

"Sounds like someone is knocking at your door."

Hunter crossed over to his own room and opened the door. Ric Flair stood on the other side. "Hey Ric. Made it I see."

Ric grinned in response. "Yeah, just got in a few minutes ago," he said as he walked into Hunter's room. He glanced quickly towards the adjoining doors, noticing that they were both open wide. "What's goin' on?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Just checkin' in with Evie," Hunter replied.

Ric stepped through the doors and noticed Evie flicking through the television channels. "Hey Evie. How was your holiday?"

"Fine," she replied shortly.

"That's good," Ric said, ignoring the tone of her voice. "Just thought I'd let you know I'm here."

She waved at him to acknowledge his words and continued to scroll through the channels.

Ric turned back to Hunter. "What's up with her?" he asked as he hooked a thumb in Evie's direction.

Hunter shrugged. "Tired from her flight probably."

Ric quickly dismissed Evie and clapped Hunter on the shoulder. "So how 'bout it champ? Wanna go out tonight?"

"I'll pass Ric. I planned on getting into a gym tonight. I didn't get much time over Thanksgiving to work out." He gestured towards his duffle bag. "As a matter of fact, I was getting ready to leave when you knocked."

Ric nodded. "Well then, I think I'm gonna go back to my room and relax." He patted Hunter on the back. "See you tomorrow." He walked out.

"Sure Ric," Hunter said as he closed the door behind the other man. He wandered back into Evie's room to tell her he was heading out to a gym.

*********************

Hunter stormed into Bischoff's office and drew up short at the sight of Bischoff and Chief Morley watching the footage from last weeks match between Shawn Michaels and RVD. As the camera panned to Hunter's interference, Both Bischoff and Morley looked up at him.

"Something I can do for you Triple H?" asked Bischoff.

Hunter didn't waste any time. "Why the hell do I have to face RVD in a number one contenders match tonight? The fact that I have to wrestle him is an insult Bischoff and you know it!"

Bischoff wore a smug look on his face. "I don't care if it's an insult to you Triple H. I want TV ratings and I want great TV. So you're gonna wrestle RVD whether you like it or not."

Chief Morley held up a hand to interrupt. "It looks like this number one contenders match just might get out of hand."

Bischoff turned his attention to Morley. "I believe you're right chief. This match needs a special referee." He glanced back at Hunter. "And you'll just have to wait and find out who it is."

Hunter swore vehemently and left the room. He walked back to his dressing room and shut the door forcefully. "Damn Bischoff," he said as he sat down on the sofa to watch Batista's match against the Hurricane. 

Batista promptly attacked the Hurricane at the bottom of the ramp and threw him into the ring. A quick flurry of punches and then Batista gave Hurricane a power bomb and pinned him for the win. As soon as the bell had rung, Batista decided he wasn't through with the smaller man yet. He picked Hurricane up to deliver another power bomb, but Kane came running out from the back and gave Batista a clothesline. While Batista was rolling around on the canvas, Kane gathered up Hurricane and helped him backstage.

The cameras switched to Terri, who was interviewing Shawn Michaels and Hunter's temper shot up even further. Terri asked Shawn why he was in the arena tonight.

"Well Terri, I wanna see who wins tonight between Triple H and RVD. I wanna know who I'll be facing for this title."

RVD appeared next to Shawn. "Yeah, Triple H shows up last week and saves your title Michaels. Now I have to go through him to get a shot at the title? Triple H is an asshole."

Before Shawn could reply, Bischoff showed up alongside Terri. "You know, both of you are right, and tonight, the great HBK will be the special guest referee for that match." He shot Shawn a look that said he meant business. "And you better call that match fair and square or I will strip you of that title right in the middle of that ring tonight."

The picture switched back to the ring, showing J.R. and Jerry Lawler talking about this new turn of events. Hunter growled and tossed his empty water bottle at the screen. Now he was really pissed off. Not only did he have to face RVD for the title shot, now Shawn would be the ref for that match. Somehow, Hunter didn't think Shawn was going to be all that fair. He heard the door to his room open and shut and Evie came into view. 

She glanced down at him and noticed the glare he was giving the television screen. "What's wrong with you?"

He thrust a finger at the screen. "Bischoff, RVD and Shawn Michaels. That's what's wrong with me."

"What happened?"

He told her what Bischoff did and who the guest referee was. Evie grimaced. She knew Hunter could handle himself in the ring, but with Shawn as the ref, anything could happen.  She sat down next to him. "So what are you planning to do then?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Planning to do? I'm planning on going out there and kicking RVD's ass. As for Michaels, he gets stripped of the title if he doesn't call a fair match. Either way, win or lose, I'll take care of him too." He stood up. "I need to get ready."

Evie perched on the edge of the sofa cushion. "You want me to leave?"

He shook his head. "I'll just change in the bathroom, but I need you to help tape me up," he said as he picked up his bag.

"Fine," she responded as he disappeared into the bathroom. She turned her attention to the monitor and watched Jackie take out Victoria in a non-title match.  As soon as Hunter was dressed in his gear, he came out with the tape in his hand. He gave it to Evie and she proceeded to wrap his hands and wrists.  "You want your water?" she asked as she finished up.

"Yeah, but be careful," he said as he turned his attention back to the monitor.

Evie rolled her eyes as she opened the door and left. As if she didn't know to be careful. All though she hadn't seen Jericho tonight, that didn't mean he wasn't lurking around somewhere. After making it to catering without being accosted, she grabbed a couple of bottles, stopped to talk to one of the staff for a minute and then headed back to Hunter's locker room. Before she could reach it, someone tapped her on the shoulder from behind. 

She turned around, expecting Jericho, but instead she saw Shawn. "Hey Shawn," she said quietly.

He smiled at her. "Hey doll, guess you heard about the match huh?"

"Yeah. Hunter told me. He's not too pleased about it."

Shawn nodded. "Kinda figured he wouldn't be. What kind of mood is he in?"

Evie shook her head. "Not a good one." 

He smiled. "Kinda figured that too." He looked closer at her. "How are things between you two?"

Evie's eyes met his. "Fine, so far. No trouble since you and I talked last." A wry smile appeared on her mouth. "Except with Ric, but we got that all straightened out."

Shawn threw his hands up. "I knew it. I knew he was gonna try something."  His face wore a look of concern.  "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I managed to give Ric a bloody nose though. And he did apologize for his behaviour."

Shawn laughed. "You'll have to fill me in later." He glanced up and down the hallway. "I better get outta here before someone sees us."

"True," Evie responded, knowing who Shawn meant by 'someone'. She shifted the bottles into one hand and waved to him with the other. "Later Shawn."

"Bye doll," he said as he continued down the hall ahead of her.

Evie trailed a short distance behind him and as Shawn drew even with Hunter's locker room door, it opened and Hunter came face to face with Shawn. They stood nose to nose, each trying to stare the other down.

Hunter spoke up first. "You know, I'll finish what I stared with you Shawn, after I take care of RVD. Come Armageddon, you will be flat on your back in that ring and I'll be the champion."

Shawn's face was expressionless. "All you have to do Hunter, is cross the referee one time and it's Game Over." And with that, Shawn walked away. 

Hunter glared as he watched Shawn walk off. Evie carefully approached him, still holding the water bottles. Finally he noticed her and motioned her into the locker room. She followed him in, closing the door behind her. He held out a hand and she gave him one of the bottles.

"I want you to stay in here for the rest of the night. I know I can trust you, but with Shawn walking around, anything can happen," he said as he clicked the cap off and took a drink.

Evie nodded in response. She had noticed the look on his face and rather than argue with him, she figured it would make things easier to just agree with him. Besides, she wasn't in the mood to argue with him. 

Hunter took another drink and then headed for the door. "I'll be back soon." He turned a smile on her. "And be careful."

Despite the tension, Evie smiled in response and watched as he left the room.

******************************** 

The first thing Shawn did was eject Ric from ringside. Ric argued with Shawn, but Shawn was adamant and stood his ground. Ric muttered under his breath all the way back to Hunter's dressing room. He walked in to find Evie sitting on the sofa watching the match unfold. She glanced up at him and shrugged her shoulders. He said nothing as he pulled up a folding chair and sat down.

RVD started out with a couple of fast kicks and elbows to Hunter's jaw. RVD managed to drop Hunter to the mat with one of the elbows and quickly pinned him, but was only able to get a two count. Both men climbed to their feet and while Hunter was trying to regain his balance, RVD clothes lined Hunter to the outside of the ring, climbed to the top rope and jumped off, flattening Hunter to the ground. RVD rolled back in the ring and received an earful from Shawn. Hunter got to his feet, but before he could get back in the ring, RVD hit a baseball slide and knocked Hunter back down. RVD set Hunter up on the barrier and hit a leg drop across Hunter's back. RVD then whipped Hunter back into the ring and covered him for another two count. 

Hunter quickly recovered and whipped RVD into the ropes and nailed him with a clothesline. Hunter reversed another whip and put RVD in a sleeper hold. RVD reversed the sleeper and wrestled Hunter onto the mat, getting yet another two count as Hunter had managed to get his foot up on the bottom rope. Hunter waited for RVD to stand up before he rolled towards him and gave him a low blow. He quickly reversed a whip to the ropes and RVD climbed up again, this time for a cross body, but accidentally hit Shawn instead. 

Hunter rolled out of the ring, picked up a steel chair and got back into the ring to use it on RVD. Before the chair could connect with RVD, Shawn blocked it. RVD went for a spinning heel kick, missed Hunter and nailed Shawn instead. Hunter took advantage of Shawn's inattention to whack RVD in the head with the chair before tossing it out of the ring, Hunter covered RVD and Shawn recovered enough for the three count, giving Hunter the win. 

Before Evie could sigh in relief, Hunter and Shawn squared off in the ring. They pummeled each other mercilessly. Several officials came running out of the back to break it up. One of them pulled RVD out of the ring while the others tried to separate Shawn and Hunter to no avail. Shawn got in an elbow shot and knocked Hunter down. He then went to the farthest corner in the ring and began stomping his foot. As soon as Hunter was up and facing him, Shawn gave him some Sweet Chin Music to the jaw. The picture faded as Shawn stood over Hunter and spit on him.

****************************  
  
**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! Glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter.  Sorry this is posted so late.  Trying to get as many chapters written as possible so all I have to do is go over it and rewrite.  

  Anyway, belated congratulations to Paul and Stephanie on their marriage on the 25th of October. Nice to know that I'll have something in common with them as that's the day my husband and I got married 5 years ago. (Sorry Paul-guess it wasn't meant to be. Maybe in our next life. *sigh* Just make sure you have those thighs next time around!)  

My condolences and sympathies to Crash Holly's family.  We'll miss you.

**Karisma:** I was gonna have Evie do a little more damage to him, but it would open a whole new can and that's not the main focus right now. Ric will get more than just a bloody nose eventually.

**Iccess-america:** Yeah it was just plain wrong and that's why I did it. Heh heh heh. Yeah that's one of the reasons Evie is gonna just come out and ask Hunter; more or less to get the pace picked up a bit more than anything else. Don't worry. I didn't think you were complaining. Justin Timberlake? Ummm…. No comment. 

**Alissa5:** Glad you keep coming back to read it. Bradshaw will be showing up again soon.

**Erica:** Yeah. "EW" is what I said too. Thanks for the compliment. Tension build up… my favourite thing to do to characters. Hee hee! And things should definitely be getting more interesting as they progress.

**Princess-Muse:** Nope. Ric's not done with her yet. Willpower will shortly be leaving the building. Much like Elvis.

**Xtreme-Jewell:** Asshole? Slimy? Ric Flair is this. (Sorry, couldn't resist a Yoda-esque comment) Who will walk in on Evie and Hunter? Hmmm… Hadn't thought about that, but now that you mention it that gives me an idea… You'll have to wait and find out who it'll be.

**Vronica03:** Don't get me wrong. I like Flair, but I can see him doing something like that-his character anyway. He just comes off as creepy to me. Especially around women. 

**Jessi:** Thanks for the compliment! Bradshaw will be showing up again soon, don't worry. 

**MsLessa:** The title… heh heh heh. Couldn't help myself on that one. That and my husband happened to be watching Star Trek: First Contact as I was finishing the chapter up. Ric isn't done with Evie yet. Not by a long shot.

**Disco_Inferno1:** Thanks! And I live for tension. LOL! And no, Ric's not done yet. Evie won't be the only one beating the crap out of him when he does either.

**PsychosLiveOn-WWErox:** Thanks for sticking with the story. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I love reviews and don't care if they're cheesy. Hey, you're talking 'bout a chick who LOVES Bruce Campbell here! Cheesy is good! True, Ric IS creepy. Drunk or not. 

**Bingobaby:** Thanks! What I have up my sleeve? BWAHAHAHAHAHA! You'll soon find out! I figured Trips and Evie deserved a bit of a break for a while, but don't look for it to last too much longer.

**Paige:** Thanks for reading! Hey, I live for tension and there's more to come.


	40. Raising the Stakes

"Damn you Michaels," muttered Hunter as he struggled to remove his elbow pads. He grunted as he managed to pull one off and then the other. As soon as he had flung them down on the bed, he leaned over to unlace his boots. His muscles ached in protest as he reached down to tug on the laces and he grimaced. It was definitely worse when he bent over. His jaw hurt even more, if that was possible. He absentmindedly rubbed the spot on his chin where Shawn had nailed him earlier that night.

"Damn you Michaels," he muttered again. "I'm gonna break you in half when I get my hands on you." The pain was more than he could bear and he gave up on untying his boots and lay back on the bed. "Evie!" he yelled. When she didn't respond right away, he bellowed for her again.

"What are you screaming about?" she said as she came through the adjoining door.

One arm came up and he pointed down at his boots. "I need some help."

Evie shook her head as she walked over and knelt down on the floor in front of his legs. "Too tired or it hurts too much?" she asked as she undid one set of laces.

"Both," he replied in a tired voice.

She repressed a chuckle, knowing that he wasn't in the best of moods. He had been quiet in the limo all the way back to the hotel. He had dismissed Ric's indignant replay of the match with a wave of his hand, indicating that he didn't want to talk about it or hear about it. He had hardly said anything as they all went to their rooms. 

Quickly she finished unlacing his boots and one by one, she pulled them off. "Braces too?" she asked as she set the footwear aside.

"Yeah if you don't mind."

She got up on her knees and pushed his legs apart so she could work on the braces. She deftly unfastened one and chuckled. 

"What?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"Just wondering what this might look like if someone walked in," she commented as she slid the first brace off and dropped it on the floor. 

He laughed softly in response. "I guess it would look kinda compromising. But I don't hear you complaining.  Evie gently pinched the soft skin on the underside of his knee and he jumped.  "Don't do that unless you mean it," he said in a mock suggestive tone.

She didn't reply, but undid the second brace and pulled it off. As she dropped it on the floor, she stifled a sigh at the sight of the man stretched out on the bed in front of her. Her gaze traveled up over his legs to his stomach and chest and then back down. Her eyes lingered on his thighs and she had a sudden urge to lean over to kiss and bite them.  Squashing down the impulse, she stood up, gently dragging her fingertips down the scar on his left leg and across his knee. 

Hunter's eyes shot open at the sensation. _What the hell?_ He shifted his head so he could look at her and wondered why she had touched him like that. Her back was to him as she set his boots and braces against his duffle bag. She was wearing a black robe that he hadn't seen before, and wondered if she had the black nightgown on underneath. He felt himself stir as he remembered what she had looked like in that nightgown.

She turned around to find him looking at her and was amused to see the slight bulge in his trunks. She half smiled. He might be bruised and battered but his libido seemed to be functioning perfectly fine.

"What are you smiling for?" he asked as he noticed the expression on her face.

"No reason," she replied, still wearing the half smile.

"Well then, make yourself useful and help me with my trunks," he said innocently.

Evie raised an eyebrow. "Hunter you are perfectly capable of taking those off yourself."

He smiled as he propped himself up on his elbows. "Gimme some help will ya?"

"And if I do?" she asked. When Hunter's eyebrows wiggled suggestively, her shoulders shook in amusement. "I'm serious Hunter," she said when she had finished laughing.

"I won't bite," he said in a low voice. 

"You promise?" she asked as she tried not to laugh.

He held up two fingers. "Scout's honor," he answered harmlessly. 

Evie cocked her head to one side as if she were considering his words_._ _So he wants to play his little games? _She had been trying her best to keep him at arms length when it came to physicality, but she decided that maybe it was time to let herself have a bit of fun. She was feeling a little playful this evening and it was about time he endured some physical torture from her. Of course, this would only encourage him and make him even harder to resist, but she figured it was only fair._ So be it. Let's raise the stakes a bit and make this interesting_.

Taking up the challenge, she walked back over to the bed, stopping between his legs. She stood there for a few seconds, letting the satiny fabric of her robe brush against his legs. Slowly and deliberately, she unfastened the sash and leaned over him, allowing the robe to fall open and expose her cleavage. She reached up to the top of his trunks. Her fingers grasped the fabric and gently tugged at the waistband. 

Hunter's eyes grew slightly wide at her actions. He hadn't really expected her to take him up on this. He had expected her to make some sort of excuse and then disappear into her room. But now that she had started, he might as well make the most of it. He kept his face impassive as he enjoyed the brief touch of her fingers against the skin of his waist as they wrapped around the elastic of the waistband. He arched his lower back up so she could pull the briefs down. The feel of her fingers on his skin and of the fabric sliding down, coupled with the way she looked as she bent over him, caused him to become aroused. 

Slowly she peeled the garment down, inwardly laughing at his obvious reaction to her. She raised her eyes to meet his as she tried to delicately work around the hardening flesh. "A little excited Hunter?" she asked in a soft voice.

A small smile played across his lips. "Kinda hard not to be," he replied. _And you wearing that nightgown isn't helping calm me down either._

An exasperated sigh slipped out at his choice of words as she continued to work the garment down over his hips and backside. She let her fingers glide across the tender skin of his hips and then down over his thighs as the trunks moved lower. 

Quiet laughter issued from her as he closed his eyes to enjoy her ministrations. She knelt down between his legs as she pulled the trunks down over his knees and calves and then over his feet. She remained where she was for a few seconds to enjoy the sight of him lying on his back with nothing on. Of course that didn't help her present state either, but she was determined to pay him back for the kisses he had teased her with.

_Let's see how you like being on the receiving end._ Still kneeling on the floor, she impulsively reached up and caressed one thigh, which elicited a small groan from him. The trunks fell to the floor as she reached up with the other hand and repeated the act on the other thigh. Hunter groaned again.

"Evie," he bit out. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He was already aroused and her touch was only adding fuel to the fire. 

She ignored him and continued to smooth her hands over the tanned skin, enjoying the way he felt. Her hands slid lower, over his knees, down the backs of his calves and then up to his thighs again. The urge she had earlier came back and she had to restrain herself from leaving love bites on the tender skin. Instead her hands traveled up to the sensitive juncture of thigh and hip and then withdrew.

Hunter opened his eyes, noticing that she had stood up. "Why did you stop?"

Her face wore a mixed look of mischief and desire as she gazed down on him. "Because," she finally said.

He sat up. "Because why?"

"Because it's late, I'm tired and we have to get up early," she responded with a smirk as she backed away from him.

He was stunned. She was just going to leave him here like this? "Wait," he said as she turned and headed for the adjoining door, the robe billowing out behind her. 

Evie paused in the doorway and turned her head towards him. "Goodnight Hunter."

"Evie, you can't..." he trailed off as she simply smiled at him and closed the door. He remained where he was, staring at the door as he replayed what had happened in his mind. With a groan and a smile, he fell back on the bed again. Maybe her resolve was cracking. Maybe she was giving in.

**_Maybe she's paying you back for all the small torments you've inflicted on her over the past weeks._**

_I haven't been tormenting her, _he answered in weak protest to that small voice in the back of his head.

**_Boy, you _****are_ dumb aren't you? Haven't you been noticing her reactions to you every time you kiss her? Or are you _that_ blind?_**

He snorted in response. He wasn't blind. He knew from the way she had responded to him that she did want more than kisses. She was just reluctant to let it go any further. And for the life of him, he couldn't quite figure out why. 

**_You know exactly why she won't, so don't play stupid. You know what she's waiting for._**

Hunter squirmed uncomfortably. _I don't know. The last time I said that to someone, things got fucked up fast..._

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Use the same old damn excuse why don't you? Like this hasn't been said before. You're scared shitless. You're afraid to admit that you love her because..._**

_Because I'm afraid the whole relationship will end up like it did with Stephanie. And I really don't want to go through all that again, _he reluctantly admitted.

That entire situation had hurt him more than he liked to admit. Sure it had started out to mutually benefit both of them, but somewhere along the way he had fallen in love with Stephanie. She had her moments when they were alone where she would become the sweet person she had been before their marriage of convenience. But eventually whatever feelings she might have had for him had faded on her end, even though she had told him countless times she loved him. As soon as he was out of sight with his injury, he was out of her mind and she had taken up with someone else. Not to mention that she pushed her own agenda ahead, leaving him in Birmingham as she got her revenge against dear old dad.

**_But Evie isn't Stephanie. You know that. Evie's told you that. And if you think she's going to wait around for you to let her know how you feel, then you _****are_ crazy. You need to _tell_ her how you feel._**

Hunter didn't respond. Instead he rolled over onto his stomach, lay his head on his arms and shut his eyes. That didn't help quell the images of Evie bending over him, touching him, teasing him. The thoughts pushed onward, displaying what might have happened if she hadn't stopped. What he wished would have happened. A groan escaped him as he rolled off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

**_Not helping yourself are you?_**asked the voice with a hint of amusement. **_Doesn't matter how much you deny it, she's gotten under your skin._**

"Shut up," he growled as he ran the water for a shower.

The voice laughed softly as Hunter stepped into the cascade of cold water.

*************************************

Evie doodled on a note pad as she waited for Hunter's house show match with RVD to finish. RVD had been thoroughly upset at not winning the number one contenders match and had challenged Hunter to a regular match, just so he could take his aggression out on the other man. She was blessedly alone as Ric had accompanied Hunter ringside. So far, Ric had behaved himself, but she still kept an eye on him all the same. 

She sunk farther down into the cushions, making herself comfortable as her thoughts turned to what had happened between her and Hunter on Monday night. A smile appeared as she remembered his reaction to her leaving. When she had closed the adjoining door, she leaned against it, trying to calm herself. As much as she had enjoyed tormenting Hunter, she knew she was going to have her work cut out for her in resisting him long enough to find out how he felt for her. She still hadn't broached the subject with him. With one thing and another, it had gotten pushed to the side, but she was still determined to talk to him about it.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open and Hunter walked in with a smile on his face. She promptly sat up. "What happened?"

"I beat the bastard. That's what happened," he responded. "Ric distracted the ref long enough for me to get the pin." He bent over his bag, pulling clothes out. "I'm gonna go shower and change."

"Where's Ric?" she asked nonchalantly.

"He's accompanying Batista to his match," Hunter responded as he headed for the shower.

Hunter swiftly showered and changed into his clothes. He came back out to find Evie in the same spot he had left her, still drawing on a pad of paper. "Whatcha drawing?"

"Nothing, just doodling," she said as she looked up at him. "You didn't take long."

He smiled as he packed away his gear. "You complaining?"

"No," she said with a laugh.

He walked over to her and pulled her up off the sofa. "Well let me give you something to complain about then."

Evie noticed the impish look in his eyes. "I've got a bad feeling about this," she murmured.

Hunter didn't say anything. Instead he encircled her with his arms and pulled her up against him. His mouth came down on hers fiercely. One of his hands buried itself in the soft hair at the nape of her neck as the other pressed her against him. 

Her lips parted and his tongue slid in, tasting her. She moaned into his mouth and her fingers threaded in his damp hair, pulling him closer. His tongue withdrew and he briefly sucked on her full lower lip and then slid his tongue across it. He felt her shiver in his arms as his mouth descended on hers again.

Evie leaned into him, trying to will herself to stop trembling, but she couldn't. Again she wondered how this man could set her whole body on fire with just a kiss. The thought was swiftly lost as he continued to lave her lips and the inside of her mouth with his tongue. 

Hunter finally broke the kiss. He looked down at her. Her lips were swollen from the attention he had lavished on them. Her breathing was ragged and her hair slightly disheveled. He smiled at her.

"What?" she asked, still slightly out of breath.

"That was just a small taste of revenge for Monday night."

She bowed her head as she smiled in response. Gently she tugged at the button on his shirt. "If that's just a small taste, I hate to think what the rest of it entails."

Hunter laughed wickedly as he disengaged his hands from her waist and hair.

"Oh great. Now I've got a _really_ bad feeling about this," she said as she lifted her eyes to meet his. Her smile faded and her expression became serious. "Hunter?"

"What?" he asked as he smoothed her hair back from her face.

Evie took a breath and exhaled. Now was as good as time as any to ask him. "I want to ask you something."

"What's that?" he asked as he glanced at her.

"I need to know-" she started, but was interrupted as the door opened and Ric walked in. Evie cursed silently as an exasperated expression marred her features. _Nice timing Ric. Real nice._

"Hey champ! Batista made mince meat outta the Hurricane again. You should have seen him. He-" Ric stopped abruptly as he noticed Evie's expression. He looked from her to Hunter. "Did I interrupt something?"

Hunter shook his head. "We were just talking." He turned a quick glance towards Evie and noticed her walking to the bathroom. He looked back at Ric. "So is he ready to make a decision or what?"

Ric's eyes tracked Evie as she disappeared into the bathroom. There definitely was something going on between her and Hunter. He just didn't know what it was, but he became determined to find out. He switched his attention back to Hunter. "He's still thinking about it, but he'll let me know as soon as he's made up his mind. Personally, I think he's already made his decision. I think he'll come on board for the ride."

Hunter smiled. "Great. Any word from Orton?"

"Not yet. But you and I need to talk about him." Ric cast another glance in the direction of the bathroom. "How about you and I get together tonight in my room and talk about it?"

"That's fine," Hunter responded as he walked over to the bathroom door. "Hey Evie, we're gonna get going. You almost done?"

She appeared in the doorway. "Finished," she said.

Hunter nodded his head in Ric's direction. "Ric and I have some things to work on when we get to the hotel, so I'll be in his room if you need to find me."

A fleeting look of disappointment crossed her face and Hunter leaned in closer, lowering his voice so only she could hear him. He knew she had wanted to talk to him about something and judging from her face, it was important to her. "I know. I'll make it as quick as I can." 

Ric watched with interest. He was absolutely going to have to find out what was going on with these two. With the way they had been behaving with each other over the past weeks, it was a question of exactly what "it" was. He remembered Evie thinking he was Hunter when Ric had been in her room the other week. Either there was a thing between the two of them or she just had the hots for Hunter and hadn't acted on it. Not that it mattered because Ric planned on repeating that act again, but without interference from Hunter. He just had to figure out how to go about it without either of them suspecting anything. Ric resolved to think about it later.

"Well let's get outta here then," he said as he turned to the door.

Evie and Hunter quickly picked up their things and followed Ric out the door.

********************************************

Hunter knocked at the adjoining door. Evie opened it and stood back to let him in. Immediately he became apologetic. "I'm sorry. Things took longer than expected. By the time I got back, you were asleep."

Evie waved a hand in dismissal. "It's okay. I figured as much."

"Do you want to talk now?" he asked as he looked at his watch. "We've got time before we head out."

She walked back to the bed to finish packing. "No," she said simply.

"Why not? We have time."

She dropped a shirt into the bag. "Because it's not exactly a casual conversation."

Hunter sat down on the bed, wondering what she wanted to talk to him about. "Sounds serious."

"Depends on what you consider serious," Evie replied as she finished packing and zipped up the bag. She was a bit upset with him for not keeping his word, but she knew that if he left Ric's room with things unfinished, then Ric would be knocking at Hunter's door to get it finished. And considering what she wanted to speak about, interruptions would not be welcome.

Hunter glanced at her. He did feel bad that he had taken longer than he said he would, but Ric had wanted to go over everything for Armageddon as well as Batista and Orton. Before she could put the bag on the floor, he reached over and took her hands in his. "I'm really sorry about last night Evie."

She looked at him as she pulled her hands out of his. "I'm not mad Hunter, so stop apologizing. Stuff happens. We'll talk about it later."

"I feel bad, humour me," he said with a grin, trying to lighten the mood.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You are impossible, but I can make you feel even worse if you want," she said.

"Go ahead. Punish me then. I can take it."

A wicked smile appeared despite the way she was feeling. "Punish you? Hmm, let's see…"

He caught the hint and chuckled. "I don't think we have that much time." He stood up and gathered her in his arms. "You forgive me?"

She decided to make him suffer a bit more. "I don't know Hunter…"

His features became serious and leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "Now do you forgive me?"

Evie's face scrunched up in thought. "Tell you what, why don't you give me another kiss and we'll see."

A chuckle rumbled in his chest and his lips came down on hers. Inwardly Evie sighed as her body pressed up against his. A minute or two later, he broke the kiss. "How about now?" he asked.

Her eyes lifted to meet his. "I think we're even now," she said amusedly. "I've waited this long to speak with you about this; I guess I can wait a little longer.

Hunter dropped his arms. "You sure?"

She nodded in response. "We better get going or Ric is gonna send up a search party."

********************************************

Monday night, at the beginning of the show, Eric Bischoff made an announcement regarding the match between Hunter and Shawn at Armageddon. Bischoff stood in the middle of the ring with Chief Morley while a split screen on the Titan Tron showed both Hunter and Shawn in separate rooms. Bischoff decided that the main event at Armageddon would be two out of three falls match. The first fall would be a street fight. The second fall would be a steel cage match. And the third fall would be a ladder match. Bischoff made it clear to both Shawn and Hunter that their issue would come to an end at Armageddon. Evie sat in Hunter's dressing room with Ric and watched as the camera filmed Hunter, who was sitting a few feet away. 

Both he and Shawn agreed to the match and as soon as Bischoff said his final words, the red light on the camera went off and Hunter stood up and grinned wolfishly at Ric.  "Shawn's gonna wish he never set foot in that ring at Armageddon."

Ric chuckled. "Damn right champ."

The two men started talking about strategy while Evie stood up and stretched. As the camera man opened the door to leave, a gofer slipped in and approached Evie. "Mr. Bischoff asked me to have you come to his office when he was done in the ring. He has some documents for you to give to Triple H."

"He couldn't send them with you could he?" Evie replied as she smiled.

The gofer grinned back. "Oh no. I'm not that important."

Evie tapped Hunter on the shoulder. "I have been requested to go to Bischoff's office for some paperwork."

Hunter looked at her. "Guess I don't have to tell you to be careful, do I?"

"You just did," she quipped as she grinned. "I'll be back shortly."

The gofer accompanied her down to Eric Bischoff's office and knocked on the open door. Evie heard at least three voices inside and she casually glanced in to see Bischoff, Chief Morley and Rob Van Dam. She stepped to one side, not wanting to interrupt. 

As Rob came out, he noticed her. "You might wanna be careful. I think I pissed him off," he said with a grin.  Evie smiled back in response and knocked on the open door.

"What?" bellowed Bischoff.

Evie walked in. "Alison said you had something for me."

Bischoff muttered under his breath as he rifled through the papers on his desk. Evie suppressed a grin as she caught a few unflattering remarks about Rob. Finally he found what he was looking for and thrust the manila envelope at her. "Give those to Triple H and tell him I want them signed ad given back to me before he leaves tonight."

Evie told him she would and quickly left the room to head back to Hunter's dressing room. Before she got halfway there, she saw Shawn heading towards her. 

As he approached, he noticed her and smiled faintly. "Hey doll."

"Hey yourself." She noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong with you?"

Shawn shook his head. "Tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"You sure?" she asked tentatively. 

"That and I've got a lot on my mind right now," he said with the same faint smile.

Evie shrugged. "Understandable. I wouldn't worry too much Shawn. You'll do fine next Sunday."

"Yeah, well…" he trailed off as he glanced down the hallway. "How about you? Ric hasn't done anything else to you has he?"

Evie shook her head. "He's behaved himself so far."

"And Hunter?" Shawn asked somewhat reluctantly.

A faint blush stained Evie's cheeks. "He… uh… he's behaved himself as well."

Shawn pursed his lips as he nodded. "I see. Just remember what I told you doll; be careful who you trust."

"Look, I need to get these back to him," she said as she held up the envelope.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you around," Shawn replied as Evie stepped back, waved at him and continued down the hall. He stood there, watching her walk away. 

He hadn't lied to her. He was tired, but that was only part of the reason he wasn't his usual self tonight. The other was that he still couldn't get over that Evie seemed willing to forgive Hunter for the things he had done to her. Even after all this time, Hunter was still the same old manipulative, self-centered, overconfident person to Shawn. Evie was just his latest pawn.

He liked Evie. She was a nice girl. But she either didn't know what she was in for or she didn't care. A new thought struck Shawn. With the way he was acting, it seemed like he was jealous of Hunter. Not of the fact that Hunter was doing what Shawn had done all those years ago, but that someone was actually in _love_ with the man, despite all the things he had done. 

His own relationship with is wife had become strained at best and they had divorced just before he had fallen in with the nWo. Since then, he had concentrated more on his job than relationships. Even friendships. But now that he was back in the business, he wasn't letting go of the title that easy. Especially to Hunter.

He shook his head as he wondered if Hunter felt the same for Evie as she did for him. More than likely, he was just using her until someone better came along. If that was the case, Shawn would be more than willing to make Hunter pay for it.

"Well maybe it's time to give her a wake up call." he said to himself as he walked away.

****************************************

Hunter's match with Jeff Hardy didn't last long. Hunter took Jeff down inside of four minutes. Hunter pushed Jeff out of the ring with his foot and Flair picked him up off the ground, holding him while Hunter climbed out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair. As he walked over to Flair and Jeff, Shawn appeared at the top of the ring. Flair promptly dropped Jeff on the floor and both he and Hunter got back into the ring and motioned for Shawn to come down.

Flair got on the mic and told Shawn he wanted a word with him. Shawn came down the ramp and cautiously climbed into the ring.

"You know Shawn, there was a time when I walked into the airport and knew I was the man. There was a time when I stepped into a ring, I knew I was the man. Then one day when I walked into the ring, some kid says that I'm not the man anymore. HBK was the man." 

Flair continued.  "I had to look into the mirror and say that HBK was the man. Now HBK was the best wrestler alive, but there is a new man in town. You and Triple H tore it up at Survivor Series. But you don't have the heart or the mind to continue. It's time to pass the torch Shawn. At Armageddon, you will be killed if you don't pass the torch to Triple H. He is the man now."

Shawn said nothing to either man. He slid out of the ring and walked up the ramp.

Hunter took the mic from Ric. "Go ahead and walk out with your tail between your legs. At Armageddon you _will_ be history." 

Shawn still didn't respond. Instead he disappeared behind the curtain and into the backstage area as his mind worked furiously to figure out a way to show Hunter and Flair that he did have both the heart and mind to continue in this business. 

Less than an hour later, he found Flair backstage and cornered him. "Both me and my heart will be in the parking lot. Why don't you come find me when you're ready?"

Flair puffed up. "You better believe we'll come find you. Don't worry about that!"

Both men walked away wearing huge grins.

*********************************************

"Can you believe that cocky son-of-a-bitch?" Ric asked Hunter. "He actually dared us to come find him in the parking lot. He's just begging for a beating."

Hunter shook his head as he finished signing the documents Bischoff had given to Evie. 'He sure is asking for it," he said while he stuffed the papers back into the envelope.

Evie held out her hand to take the envelope. "I'll take these back to Bischoff for you."

Hunter turned to her. "Could you have the driver load our things into the car? We'll be leaving right after I take care of Shawn."

She nodded in response as she took the envelope and headed out the door. She made it to Bischoff's office and knocked on the door. A voice called for her to come in. Opening the door, she found Chief Morley on the other side, but Bischoff was no where in sight.

"What can I do for you Evie?" Morley asked.

She held out the manila envelope. "Mr. Bischoff asked me to return this before we left."

Morley took the item from her and opened it up. "Triple H signed them?"

"Yes he did," she responded politely. _Why else would I be giving them back to you, you dope?_

"Good. Mr. Bischoff likes to cover all his bases with these things," he said as he stuffed the papers back in and then tossed them on the desk. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"No, that was it. Thanks." Evie turned around and left. She walked out to the parking lot to find the limo driver. Before she had even walked through the doors, a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. Immediately she went into an attack stance. She relaxed when she saw who it was. "You're going to get yourself hurt one of these days Shawn and I'm not going to be sorry either," she said with a grin.

He returned the smile. "Sorry doll. I thought maybe Hunter was sending you out as a scout or something."

"For your information, I was on my way to have the driver load our crap into the car." She looked down and noticed the snow shovel propped against the wall. "You're planning on using that on Hunter?"

Shawn avoided her gaze. "Yeah, to begin with."

"To begin with?" She held up her hands. "I don't want to know any more."

"I wasn't going to tell you anything else. Don't want it getting back to your boss," he replied sarcastically.

Evie snorted. "You think so little of me Shawn, that I would run back and tell him what you've got planned?"

"Well you _are_ in love with the guy and he's your boss, so what am I supposed to think?" he shot back.

"Look, this is between you and Hunter. If he wants to risk coming out here looking for you, then that's his decision. I don't approve of the way things are being handled, but it's not my place to talk you out of it. You are both responsible for your actions and the consequences, not me."

Shawn ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, you got me there, but that's not a guarantee that you won't say anything."

"If that's what you want to think, then fine. But you should know better than that," Evie replied.

"I should, but I don't know you like I thought I did."

Evie narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean Shawn?"

Shawn was quiet for a minute; his mind working to figure out how to word what he wanted to say, but figured he might as well be blunt. "I thought you were smart enough to see Hunter for who he really is; a conniving, self-serving, arrogant son-of-a-bitch. But I guess what they say about love is true; that it's blind," he responded with quiet vehemence.

Evie felt anger boil up. What the hell was Shawn's problem? Was he that bent on getting back at Hunter that he'd drag her into it too? She didn't know what brought this on, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let it go. "I don't know what your problem is tonight, but don't take it out on me because your pissed at Hunter." 

Abruptly, Shawn grabbed her by the upper arms. "You don't get it do you?" His eyes blazed in anger. "He's the one using you! And when he's done, he'll toss you out like he does everyone else! Like he did with me, with Chyna, with Stephanie! And do you think he'll care? No! He'll just move on to his next victim and keep going! You're better than that Evie."

She glared at him as she tried to twist out of his grasp. "You're no different from anyone else in this business! You reason, use and discard, just like everyone else! I'm not stupid Shawn. That whole thing with the nWo was each of you using each other and McMahon using all of you to push everyone else around! As soon as it was finished, everyone dropped everyone else like a disease. So don't talk to me about using people!"

Shawn shook her. "When are you gonna wake up Evie? When he leaves your ass in the middle of nowhere? Cause that's what he's going to do!"

Evie had had enough. She lifted her foot and using her weight, stomped on Shawn's foot. He groaned n pain and loosened his grip on her. She jerked away from him and backed up several feet. Shawn leaned over and rubbed his foot. 

"When you get around to growing up, let me know. Until then, stay away from me," she spat out and quickly walked away. 

Shawn said nothing. He simply watched her walk off into the parking lot. If that didn't make her think, then he would just have to come up with something else. He supposed he could just let her find out for herself the hard way and be done with it. It just pissed him off that she would be so willing to throw herself away on Hunter. Bile rose in his throat at the thought of his once best friend and he quickly calmed down so he could concentrate on getting his message across to Hunter and his lackey Ric Flair.

After putting some distance between her and Shawn, Evie stopped and leaned against a car to regain her composure. She took several deep breaths and slowly the anger dropped. For the life of her, she couldn't understand what had gotten into Shawn. One minute he had seemed fine and the next... She shook her head. And what he had said. _Unreal. He should have been named Sybil_**,** she thought wryly. Pushing away from the car, she went off in search of the limo driver.

*************************************** 

Hunter and Ric walked out of the arena and through the parking lot doors. Hunter called for Shawn to show himself. Shawn stepped out from behind a pillar and blindsided Hunter with the snow shovel. He then turned on Ric and nailed him in the stomach with the handle. Shawn quickly dropped the shovel, picked Hunter up by the scruff of the neck and threw him into some garbage cans, knocking them over. The contents spilled out and Hunter rolled onto the cement. Shawn wasted no time in picking up a garbage can and hitting Hunter with it. He picked Hunter up again and tossed him into the dumpster. 

As Shawn was walking away, he spotted a ladder leaning against one of the trailer trucks. He climbed up it onto the roof of the trailer and he looked down into the dumpster where Hunter was sprawled out. Coming to a quick decision, he leapt off the top of the trailer and gave Hunter an elbow drop.

He quickly got in Hunter's face. "You shouldn't have mistaken my humility for weakness Hunter. This Sunday, I will prove once again, that I _am_ the Showstopper. I am going to retain my heavyweight title, and why is that?" Shawn got as close to Hunter's face as he could. "Because I can. I still have it in me, but for you, the end is near."

Shawn got to his feet and left the dumpster. Ric had gotten to his feet and went to check on Hunter. He stumbled into the dumpster and knelt down next to him. 

"Hey champ, you okay?" he asked uncertainly.

Hunter coughed and then winced as he sat up. He carefully checked himself. "Yeah, I think I'm okay." He shook his head to clear it and then immediately wished he hadn't done that. "Where is he?" he asked as he slowly stood up.

"Gone," answered Flair. "Think you can make it to the limo?"

Hunter straightened up slowly, wincing again as he did. "Yeah I can make it as long as we go slow." He put a hand up to touch the side of his face. "I'm lucky he didn't hit me that hard. Otherwise I'd have a concussion."

"Maybe we should get you checked out?" offered Ric as they made their way out of the dumpster.

Hunter waved the suggestion off as they slowly walked towards the waiting limo. Carefully, they climbed inside to find Evie waiting for them. She took one look at Hunter and gasped. The right side of his face was red.

"It looks worse than it is," Hunter rasped. "He didn't hit me that hard."

"Come here," she replied and he obliged by moving closer to her. She gingerly touched the side of his face to make sure nothing was broken. Satisfied that nothing was, she then looked at Ric, who was slightly doubled over. "What happened to you?"

"That bastard nailed me in the stomach with a shovel handle." Slowly Ric leaned back into the seat. "You better kill him at Armageddon Hunter."

A gleam came into Hunter's eyes. "Oh don't worry, I will. Sunday Shawn will be nothing but a pile of broken bones and I'll be the heavyweight champion again.

************************************

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad you all have continued to read this story. My apologies for the lateness of the update. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. Hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving!


	41. Throwing Down the Cards

  "Ouch!  Would you stop that?" Hunter protested as Evie touched the inflammation on the side of his face.  "Nothing is broken, okay?"

  "Sorry.  I just want to make sure.  The light in the limo wasn't very bright," she said as she finished examining it in the light.  She was sitting on the bathroom counter with her back to the mirror so she could get a good look at the damage.  Hunter was standing in front of her between her legs so she could get as close as possible to look at it.  Evie turned to the ice bucket and started putting ice onto a towel. 

  "Yeah well you don't need to keep poking it.  It hurts enough," Hunter responded as he looked over Evie's shoulder to his reflection in the mirror.  "Didn't think a snow shovel would hurt so much," he muttered distractedly.  His attention was somewhat sidetracked by the fact that he was standing in between Evie's legs.  He could feel their warmth against his thighs and that started him thinking about other things.  Mentally he rolled his eyes at himself.  Here he stood in front of her with a huge red welt across one side of his face, she was being nice enough to help him out and all he could think about was... _Well let's leave _that_ thought unfinished,_ he mused wryly.

  Evie closed up the towel and gently pressed it against the angry red mark.  Hunter hissed at the pressure.  "I could say I told you so, but…" she said softly as she continued to hold the cloth to his face.  

  "But you're not going to are you?" he asked, his concentration still diverted by her closeness.

  "You know as well as I do that when you play rough with the other kids, chances are they'll play rough with you.  So no," she replied with a smile.  "I'm not going to say I told you so."

  He hissed again as she adjusted the ice pack.  "Would you stop?  It hurts dammit."

  "Well what would make it feel better?" 

  A sudden impulse sprung to mind and a gleam came into his eyes as he looked at her.  "I think a kiss would help."

  Evie's eyebrow arched up.  "A kiss huh?  And exactly where would this kiss go?"

  His hand covered hers as he pulled it and the ice pack away from his face.  "Right here," he said as he pointed to the bruised flesh.

  Evie set the makeshift ice pack on the counter and leaned forward.  Her lips gently touched the welt.  

  "Again," he whispered before she could pull back.

  "Again?  You mean that didn't help at all?" she whispered, her breath hot in his ear.

  Hunter shook his head as he restrained himself from shivering.  "I think it needs more than just one," he replied.

  Once more Evie placed a feather light kiss in the same spot.  "Did that help or does it need another one?"

  Hunter pulled his head back.  "I think I need another one," he said quietly.  

  She eyed him warily.  "I asked you if _it needed another one, _not_ you."_

  "No it doesn't."  He inclined his head towards hers.  "But I do," he whispered before his mouth came down on hers.  His hands gripped her hips, pulling her towards him.  

  Evie's heart pounded in response to his actions.  Her hands clutched his broad shoulders as he explored her mouth with his tongue.  Her breathing became rapid and the familiar tingle of excitement began to make itself known.  One of her hands crept around the back of his head and her fingers entwined themselves in his hair.  

  He broke the kiss and his open mouth teased along her jaw line.  His tongue flicked across the skin as he moved down along the side of her throat and he felt her shiver.  She tilted her head back to give him better access and his tongue played across her warm skin.  He returned to her mouth where he sucked on her bottom lip and then plunged his tongue into her mouth again. 

  Evie involuntarily moaned and his hands tightened their grip on her as he continued to kiss her.  Her mind swam in a haze of desire; only wanting this, wanting him.  Somewhere, that cautious little voice of common sense that had been plaguing her was stifled as Evie gave in to him.  She gasped as he pulled her even closer and their centers came into contact.  She could feel the desire there and she wound her legs around him and rubbed against it.  

  He fought to control himself when he felt her legs wrap around his waist.  Hunter disengaged his mouth from hers and proceeded to unbutton her shirt as he kissed the column of her neck repeatedly. When he opened the shirt, his head lowered and he left a trail of kisses down her neck to the top of her bra.

  "Hunter..." Evie gasped as she leaned back on her hands to support herself.  

  Hunter pushed the shirt down over her shoulders as he kissed her neck again.  His fingers fumbled with the front clasp of her bra and he managed to open it.  Evie's legs tightened around his waist as his mouth found one breast and then the other, while his hands wrapped themselves around her waist.  As he continued to lave the soft skin, one hand pulled his head closer, entwining her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. A breathy moan left her lips and he felt a surge of excitement center itself between his legs. 

  _Enough is enough_, he thought to himself.  Swiftly he gathered her up in his arms and took her into the other room where he laid her on the bed.

  "Hunter what...?" she asked breathlessly.

  He said nothing as he began removing his clothing and dropping it on the floor.  

  Evie sat up and clutched her shirt over her exposed flesh.  "What are you doing?"

  He smirked at her.  "What does it look like I'm doing?"  He removed his pants and she could see the bulge in his underwear.  

  "I really don't think this is a..." she trailed off as his underwear dropped to the floor exposing his excitement.  "Oh my," she whispered.

  He said nothing as he crawled up onto the bed and over her legs.  Carefully, he pried her hands apart and removed her shirt and bra.  Before she could protest, he pushed her down and proceeded to swiftly strip her of her pants and thong.  A growl escaped his throat as he gazed down on her now naked body, a predatory expression on his face.

  "Hunter, I don't-"

  "Shh," he said as his finger pressed against her mouth.  "I'm done playing games.  I'm tired of cold showers.  No more talking.  No more excuses."  He moved up and covered her mouth in fierce possession.  

  Any protest died unspoken on Evie's lips as he kissed her senseless.  As he lingered, his hand surreptitiously went to the juncture between her legs.  Adept fingers lightly stroked back and forth through the tangle of curls, touching and teasing her sensitive area.  His mouth came back to her breasts and he buried his face in them, gently licking and nipping the sensitive skin as his other hand grasped the hair at the nape of her neck, holding her there.  

  Evie felt the length of him pressed against her thigh, the heat of his mouth on her breast and the touch of his fingers and her heart tripped in desire.  She reached down and pressed his head as close to her breasts as possible.  The combination of his mouth and fingers had her panting with need.

  Suddenly his hand stopped its ministrations.  Evie arched her hips towards him, inviting him to keep touching her.  When he didn't, she begged him to continue.  Instead, a muscular thigh wedged itself between her legs.  His mouth continued to coax her as his body pressed against hers, teasing her.  He rotated his hips against her and she tilted her head back in response to the sensation.

  "Hunter," she whimpered in desire as she opened her thighs for him.

  One hand remained buried in the hair at the nape of her neck as the other cupped her backside, bringing her against him tightly.  She whimpered against his mouth, begging him to satisfy the excitement he had caused.

  He hesitated and then penetrated her in one swift motion.  She screamed his name as her hips arched up to meet him.  He used long slow thrusts and the motion built and built until Evie thought she would pass out from the pleasure of it.  Her long legs wrapped around his hips again and he thrust into her with a steady rhythm.  The pressure built and the sensations intensified until Evie called out his name as wave after wave of ecstasy crashed down on her.  

  Hunter growled in feral response as his teeth sharply bit her shoulder.  He felt her convulsions and could no longer contain himself.  He groaned harshly as he released himself into her.

  When his breathing had slowed a little, he uncoupled himself from her embrace and facing her, draping one arm across her waist and one leg across hers, wrapping himself around her.  He nestled his face in the curve of her neck, breathing in her fragrance; the strands of red hair gently tickling his skin.  He closed his eyes as he listened to her breath unsteadily.  A small smile played across his lips.  Despite her weak protesting, she hadn't tried all that hard to resist him.  Somehow he didn't think she really wanted to.  

  Evie simply lay there in quiet contentment, feeling the weight of his arm and leg around her and his breath warm against her neck.  She hadn't wanted to give in so soon, but he definitely had made it difficult to resist.  A current of excitement coursed through her at the thought of his behaviour.  She always enjoyed it when he was aggressive, but this time he seemed almost animalistic.  The way he had looked at her...  Another delicious shiver traversed her body as she recalled the look on his face.  Her eyes closed as she relaxed in his embrace. 

  Hunter nuzzled her ear as he burrowed his face deeper into her neck.  His passion had been sated for now.  After all the crap that had happened, he was finally where he wanted to be and felt extremely comfortable and satisfied.  Caught up in the moment, the words escaped him before he could think.  "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

  Evie's body stiffened slightly and her eyes opened.  Did he just say what she thought he said?  "What?" she asked tentatively.

   Hunter remained quiet.  He hadn't meant to say that, but as he contemplated it, he realized that he didn't regret saying it. He wanted her more than anything else.  The fears, the hesitation and worry of what might happen didn't matter anymore.  Nothing mattered but her.  "I said I love you," he responded softly.

  Evie's heart pounded with excitement.  "Hunter," she began, but her voice faltered.  The elation she felt overwhelmed her.  It was too much for her.  She couldn't even speak.  Tears formed in her eyes.

  "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.  I kept wanting to, but somehow I would talk myself out of it."  A soft kiss on her neck.  "I'm sorry Evie."  

  She didn't answer him.  She couldn't.  The tears spilled over and slid down her face.  After waiting so long, he had finally told her.  Relief and exhilaration roiled inside, feeling like a thousand butterflies had exploded in her stomach.  

  When she didn't respond, he propped himself up on one elbow so he could look at her.  "What's wrong?" he asked when he saw her tears.  She shook her head.  He reached over and wiped the salty drops from her cheeks.  "C'mon, the sex wasn't that bad was it?" 

  She gave him a watery smile.  "No," she gasped.  "It wasn't."

  "So why are you crying?"

  She drew in a ragged breath and slowly released it.  "It's just that… well… that was what I wanted to talk to you about."  She took another breath.  "I mean, you knew how I felt about you, and from the way you've been with me over the past weeks, it seemed that the feeling might be mutual.  But I wanted to make sure.  Then I'd know whether or not to move on."

  "Damn, I'm sorry.  And here I was, afraid to say anything at all."

  She looked up at him in puzzlement.  "Why would you be afraid to tell me?"

  Hunter shrugged.  "The last time I said that to someone, things got fucked up.  I guess I wanted to avoid that again."

  A small laugh slipped out of Evie.  "Things had been fucked up already.  Or had you forgotten?"

  He chuckled as well.  'Yeah I guess they were.  I wasn't exactly understanding about Bradshaw was I?"  He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.  "I'm sorry."

  She nestled her face against his chest.  Her heart was still hammering with glee.  "I know how you can make it up to me," she said slyly, not missing a beat.

  "Oh yeah?  How?" he asked.  Not even a second later, he felt a sharp nip on his skin.  "Ouch!"  He pulled back to look at her.  She had an evil smile on her face.  "I see.  You wanna play rough huh?"

  A giggle was her only response.  He promptly rolled her over and sat on her, effectively pinning her to the mattress.  "Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" he asked mischievously.

  "Yes," she whispered.  The evil smile had been replaced by desire.

  Unable to help himself, Hunter leaned down and gently kissed her.  "I love you," he said softly.

  "I know," was her response before his mouth claimed hers again.

***************************************         

  Someone pounded on the door, abruptly waking both Hunter and Evie up.  Evie hadn't bothered to go back to her own room last night, preferring to stay with Hunter instead.  The loud noise sounded again and Hunter sat up.

  Ric's voice came from the other side of the closed door.  "Let's go!  Get your ass out of bed!"

  Evie's eyes widened in panic as Hunter swore under his breath.  Quickly, Evie got out of bed and gathered up her things.  Hunter opened the adjoining door, but before she could go through it, he grabbed her and gave her a swift kiss.  She smiled at him and walked into her room.  Hunter quietly closed the door behind her.

  The hammering became more insistent.  "Wake up champ!" Ric yelled.

  Hunter picked up his underwear and quickly pulled it on.  As he headed to the door, he silently swore.  He was going to kill Ric.  He flung it open.  "This better be fuckin' good Flair.  I was asleep."

  Ric plastered his biggest grin on his face.  "'Bout damn time you answered the door!"  He walked in, glancing around as he did.  He noticed Hunter's clothes on the floor and the bed sheets in disarray.  "Have your own party last night?"

  Hunter smirked.  "Wouldn't you like to know?"  He ran a hand through his hair.  "Why the hell are you beating my door down anyway?"

  Ric made a production of looking at his watch.  "Gee, it's after 8 o'clock.  And we have to make the airport by 9:30."  He looked at Hunter.  "I thought it was Evie's job to wake you up."

  Hunter shrugged.  "Usually, but she probably overslept too.  Let me go shower and get dressed," he said as he headed to the bathroom.  

  "Fine.  I need to give Batista a call to make sure he meets up with us," Ric said as he sat on the foot of the bed.

  Hunter didn't respond.  Ric pulled out his cell phone and dialed up Batista.  The conversation was short and within minutes, Ric had disconnected the call.  As he stood up, his foot kicked something.  Ric looked down and noticed that something had entangled his shoe.  He bent down and picked the offending item off and held it up.  It was a woman's thong.  Ric grinned.  Well at least he knew why Hunter had overslept.  

  "Guess he did have his own private party last night; the dog," Ric said to himself.

  The bathroom door opened and Hunter came out in a towel.  Ric flung the garment at him.  Hunter fumbled and caught it in surprise.  "What the- where did you find this?" he asked.  Evie must have overlooked it when she had scrambled to get her clothes up and out of the room in a hurry.

  "Bottom of the bed.  Guess you had a rough night last night huh?" Ric asked; a mischievous look in his eyes.

  Hunter grinned.  "I guess I did," he responded as he stuffed the thong into his bag.  He changed the subject quickly.  "So Batista is all good to go then?"

  "Yeah, I'm meeting up with him after we get situated at the hotel.  He said something about Orton wanting in too, but I told him we would consider that."

  Hunter nodded as he pulled clean clothes out of his bag.  "Sounds good to me.  Just let me know the details."

  "Don't worry, I will," Ric replied as he walked to the door.

  As soon as Ric had left, Hunter took the thong out of his bag and knocked on the adjoining door.  Evie opened it a crack, and upon seeing it was Hunter, opened it all the way.  "Is he gone?" she asked.  She had put on her black robe.

  "Yeah."  Hunter held up the thong with one finger.  "You forgot something."

  "Oh shit.  Did he find it?"

  Hunter nodded.  "Don't worry.  He thinks I was banging some party girl."

  Evie raised her eyebrow as she snatched the garment from Hunter's hand.  "Party girl?  I see…"

  "Hey I didn't tell him anything.  He just assumed."

  She laughed.  "Okay I believe you."  She folded the thong up.  "We better get going.  I didn't realize it was so late."

  "Okay, but first…" he said as he pulled her to him and gave her a swift kiss.  

  Evie playfully pushed him away.  "Time for that later.  Go get dressed," she said as she walked away to dress and hastily pack her things.

  Hunter grinned and went to get dressed.

*************************************************

  Evie and Hunter both agreed to keep their relationship under wraps for now.  Hunter explained to her that he didn't want her becoming a bigger target than she already might be.  That and it wasn't anyone else's business.  She had asked him about Ric.  He said that he would take care of Ric if anything came up.

  They flew first class out of Norfolk, heading to the next house show in Fort Myers Florida.  Evie sat in her seat as she went through the expenses for the past week.  Two rows in front of her, Hunter was catching a quick nap.  As she added everything up, someone sat down in the seat next to her.  She glanced over and inwardly groaned as she saw Ric.

  "What can I do for you Ric?" she asked brusquely.  

  Ric settled back into the seat.  "Oh nothing.  Just thought I'd keep you company."  He peered down at what she was doing.  "Expense report?"

  "Yeah and I really need to get this finished so I can send it in when we get to Fort Myers."  She dropped the hint, hoping he'd get it.

  He didn't.  And even if he did, he wasn't giving any indication of leaving.  Instead he leaned his head back against the headrest and looked at her.  "So are you going home for the holidays?"

  Evie turned her attention back to the papers in front of her.  "Yes I am," she responded shortly.  She still didn't trust Ric even though he had apologized.  He had kept his distance and been polite, but underneath she felt like he was always watching her.  

  "Yeah it'll be nice to have a couple weeks off, see family and friends.  Is everyone in your family back in Chicago?"

  "Most of them."  She started adding up numbers and scribbling them in with her pencil.  

  "You stay with your folks or do you have your own place?" he asked, keeping up the conversation.  He knew she really didn't want to talk to him, but he didn't care.  He was still trying to guess what was with her and Hunter.  He figured basic conversation was a good place to start trying to get back on her good side; that and people sometimes revealed things in casual conversation without knowing it.

  She kept writing.  "I have my own place.  I normally stay at my folks' house on Christmas Eve."

  "Is it just your immediate family or do they have everyone over for the holidays?"

  Evie looked up at him.  "I really don't have time for this Ric.  I need to get this finished and sent as soon as possible, so if you don't mind?" she replied tartly.  Apparently he wasn't getting the hint and she was tired of trying to be polite.

  "Okay, okay.  I know when I'm not wanted," he half joked as he stood up.  "I'll leave you alone."

  She gave him a terse smile.  "Thanks, I appreciate it."  She shook her head as he walked away to his own seat.  _Must be old age, she thought wryly.  _They always say that hearing is the first thing to go._  _

  They landed and made it to the hotel with no problems.  Ric kept his distance from Evie, preferring to talk with Hunter instead.  As soon as Ric had disappeared into his room, Evie sighed in relief.

  Hunter looked at her.  "What was that for?"

  "Just glad he's gone," she simply replied.

  "Why?  Did he do something?"

  Evie shrugged.  "No, I just want you all to myself," she replied with a grin.

  Hunter smiled and shook his head.  "Sorry, but you'll have to wait."

  They had reached their rooms by this time and Evie swiped the key through the lock.  "And why is that?" she asked as she opened the door and went in.

  Hunter walked into his room, dumped his luggage and opened the adjoining door.  He heard the lock click and the other door opened, revealing Evie on the other side.  "Because I want to workout before we go tonight," he said.

  "Fine, be that way," she pouted.

  "Fine, I will," he said as he proceeded to unpack his bags.

  Evie leaned against the doorjamb.  "What about later?"

  "Later?  Hmmm…  Later…  We'll see."  He turned to smirk at her.

  She stuck her tongue out at him and went to unpack her swimsuit.  He laughed in response as he changed into a pair of track pants and a tank.  He picked up his belt and a towel and walked into her room.  He was treated to the sight of her in her thong and nothing else.

  "Oh the hell with this," he muttered as he dropped the towel and the belt and picked her up instead.

  Evie let out a yelp as he scooped her up and tossed her face down on the bed.  "I thought you were going to go work out before we leave for the arena," she said as she rolled onto her side.

  "Something suddenly came up," he joked as he removed his clothes and then jumped onto the bed.  He pulled her to him and she laughed as his mouth came down on hers.

******************************************

  Evie saw Shawn a couple times Saturday night at the house show, but he didn't approach her and she said nothing to him.  She still thought he was out of order for saying those things to her last Monday.  She was aware that he knew Hunter better than most people, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Shawn might be jealous.  Hunter was where Shawn had been 5 years ago.  Maybe he was trying to relive his glory days.  Maybe he wanted one last shot at greatness.  Maybe he was just being a jerk.    

  Armageddon arrived Sunday night, in more ways than one.  Kane never stood a chance against Batista.  Especially since Batista had Ric Flair in his corner to distract the ref long enough for Batista to get the pin.  Ric invited Batista to share Hunter's locker room since he was going to be a part of the team.  

  Evie didn't mind Batista so much; he kept to himself and was quiet most of the time, but Ric was driving her nuts.  He was still trying to talk to her about what she was doing for the holidays.  Finally she told Hunter that if he didn't shut Ric up, she was going to pull her hair out and use it to strangle Ric.  She informed Hunter that she was going to go down to catering, just to get away from Ric for a few minutes.  Hunter told her to be careful.

  As soon as she had left, Hunter pulled Ric aside and asked him to leave Evie alone. Ric acquiesced, stating that he was just trying to be friendly.  Hunter said he understood, but to lay off for now.

  Evie ambled down to the catering area, picked up water for Hunter, something for her and sat down at one of the folding tables.  She started rubbing her temple with one hand, trying to massage away the headache she had gotten from listening to Ric.  The man didn't know how to take no for an answer.  It was aggravating.  No matter how many times she had told him she was busy, he had kept on talking.

  She propped her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands.  Closing her eyes, she took a couple deep breaths and tried to relax.  The scraping sound of a chair being pulled out made her look up.  Bradshaw beamed at her.

  "Well, look what the cat dragged in!" he exclaimed.

  Evie grinned and leaned over to hug him.  "I was going to say the same about you," she replied.  "When did you get here and why didn't you call me?"

  He hugged her back.  "I got in this afternoon," he said as he let go of her and sat back.  "I called but all I got was your voicemail.  Didn't you check it?"

  Evie shook her head.  "No.  I'm sorry.  I was a bit distracted today." 

  "Distracted?  With what?"

  Evie's cheeks reddened slightly.  "With… things," she replied evasively.

  Bradshaw's eyes narrowed in suspicion.  "Things, huh?  I gather 'things' means you're talking about Hunter."

  "Yeah," she croaked as the blush intensified.

  "I'm assuming you talked to him about a few things and…" Bradshaw trailed off.  He sort of wanted to know where things stood with Evie and Hunter, and then again he didn't.

  Evie took a breath.  "We talked and things are fine."  She was reluctant to tell Bradshaw that Hunter had confessed he was in love with her.  She didn't want to cause him any more pain.  

  "Darlin', exactly what did you talk about?"  He may as well find out and get it over with.  The longer he put it off, the more it would hurt.  He reached over and took her hand.  "I want you to be honest with me."

  She dropped her gaze to the table top.  "Are you sure?" she asked tentatively.  

  "If I wasn't I wouldn't have asked would I?"

  Her eyes rose to meet his and the words came out rapidly.  "He's in love with me." 

  Bradshaw let go of her hand as he sat back.  He nodded his head.  "I see.  Well, I can't say I'm not surprised."

  Her heart twisted in response to his words.  She knew how he felt about her.  "I'm sorry Bradshaw."  

  Bradshaw looked at her and saw the compassion in her eyes.  "You ain't got nothin' to be sorry for Evie.  You can't help who you fall in love with.  Don't apologize for your feelings."

  "I didn't want to hurt you... " 

  Bradshaw interrupted.  " I told ya darlin', I'm a grown man.  If I get hurt, I get hurt.  But there's one thing I wanna know."

  She looked at him, compassion still apparent in her eyes.  "What's that?"

  A half smile appeared.  "Can we still be friends?"

  "Are you sure you want that?" she asked with concern.

  Bradshaw laughed.  "Would I have asked if I wasn't?"  His expression became a bit more serious and leaned forward and took her hand again.  ""Sides, I'd rather have ya in my life as my friend than not at all."

    
************************************

  Evie was walking back to Hunter's dressing room, still thinking about Bradshaw.  She felt bad for him, but he had been right; you can't help who you fall in love with.  It wasn't as if she had gone into this job planning on falling in love.  It had just happened.  She fervently hoped he would find someone too.  

  She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she jumped as a hand snaked out and caught her by the upper arm as she came around the corner.  She looked up to see who it was.

  "What the hell do you want?" she snarled.

  Shawn smiled.  "Easy there doll.  I just wanna talk to you."

  "Let go of me then," she replied. 

  Shawn let go of her arm and stepped back.  "Whatcha up to?"

  Evie eyed him warily.  "What do you care?  I thought I told you to stay away from me.  Or have you grown up?"  

  He smirked.  "I might have gown up.  It depends though."

  "Depends on what? she asked testily.

  "Depends on if you've thought about what I told you last Monday.  Did you think about what I said or did you just brush it off?"  

  Evie tilted her head to one side.  "I did think about it and you know what?"  Shawn shrugged in response and she continued.  "I think you're pissed because I see things in Hunter that you don't and never will.  I see something worthwhile there and all you see is an arrogant, conniving man who will step on anyone and everyone to get what he wants."

  Shawn grimaced as he stepped closer.  "You know what?  You're absolutely right.  He steps on everyone and gets away with it.  I'm pissed because that man gets things handed to him while I had to work my ass off for them.  Why should he be given that title?"  Shawn's voice dropped a couple octaves.  "Why should he get to be with someone he doesn't deserve?"

  Evie's eyes widened slightly.  "Is that what this is all about Shawn?  Hunter gets someone while you get nothing?"

  "This is about the fact that he is just using you until someone better comes along."  Shawn paused while a gofer passed by and then he leaned closer to her.  "And you're right, he gets someone he's not worthy of while I get nothing!" he spat out.

  Evie became angry.  Shawn was so fixated on proving to her that Hunter was an ass that he didn't seem to care who he hurt in the process.  She already knew Hunter was fully capable of being a complete jerk, but that didn't make her love him any less, which seemed to be what Shawn was trying to accomplish.  The question was, why? 

   "My relationship with him is none of your damn business Shawn!  Who the _hell_ do you think you are to tell me who I should and shouldn't be with!"  She took a breath and continued.  "You talk about him using me, but who's really using who here Shawn?  Huh?"

  Shawn smirked again.  "Maybe Hunter would be interested in finding out exactly who was behind that videotape?  Or the fact that you and I have been talking to each other for quite some time?  I'm assuming that you never told him you had been talking to me when he treated you badly."  When she didn't respond, he took her silence to mean that she hadn't told Hunter anything.  "I'm sure he'd love to know," he sneered.

  "You are a bastard."  She glared at him.  "I don't give a damn about you Shawn.  Not anymore.  You've proved to me that you're not beneath using people to your advantage.  That's what you're doing here isn't it?  You'll use whoever you can against him and not care who you hurt along the way.  You're just as bad as he is."  She turned and continued walking back to Hunter's locker room.

  "Just like I told you doll; be careful of who you trust," he said loudly to her retreating back.

  Shawn leaned back against the wall.  "Damn," he muttered to himself.  It was obvious that Evie wasn't going to budge and inch where Hunter was concerned.  Apparently anything Shawn said was ignored.  She obviously didn't care about Hunter's track record and he was tired of caring what happened to people that were involved with Hunter.  He shook his head.  "Guess she'll just have to find out the hard way then because I'm done."   He pushed away from the wall and walked off, not noticing the person standing against the wall around the corner, who had heard every word of their conversation.

***************************************

  Hunter tried to find out what was wrong with Evie.  She had come back from catering with a scowl on her face.  When he had asked her, she told him she didn't want to talk about it at the moment.  As she said that, her gaze drifted over to Ric, who was quietly conversing with Batista.  Hunter took the hint and told her they'd talk later.

  Evie settled herself in one corner of the sofa to watch Hunter's match with Shawn.  Just before he had left for the ring, she tapped him on the shoulder.

  "What?" he asked.

  "Make sure you beat his ass," was all she said.

  Hunter stared after her as she retreated to the sofa.  It wasn't like her to say something like that, but he shrugged it off.  He needed to focus his attention on the match.

  The first part of the match was the Street Fight.  Steel chairs, trash cans and various other things were brought out and both men proceeded to pummel one another with the items as well as with their fists.  Shawn somehow managed to get his hands on the flaming barbed wire 2"x4" that Hunter had brought out and he used it against him.  Hunter's face was bleeding profusely and in seconds, his face was covered  Unfortunately it didn't give Shawn any advantage and Hunter Pedigreed and pinned Shawn for the first match.

  As the cage came down for the second match, Hunter filled as much of the ring as he could with tables and chairs.  Shortly after the cage came down, Shawn's head was busted open and his face covered in blood.  Both men climbed to the top of the cage trying to escape when Ric ran down to ringside, having been banished earlier, and started setting up tables under Shawn and Hunter.  Neither man made it down to the tables, instead they returned to the ring, whereupon Ric climbed into the ring as well where he was savagely beaten by Shawn.  Shawn tossed Ric out of the ring and turned back to Hunter.  The two men went back and forth for a bit before Shawn tossed Hunter onto one of the tables Ric had set up earlier.  Shawn then climbed to the top of the cage and jumped off, landing on Hunter and putting him through the table.  Shawn got the pin and won the second match.

  Immediately going into the Ladder Match, Shawn began using a 12 foot ladder on Hunter, battering him with it.  Hunter recovered and both men set up a ladder and climbed up to grab for the belt, which had been suspended over the ring.  They stood on the second to the top rung and began punching each other.  Both men knocked each other off the ladder and landed in the ring with a huge thud.  Again they tried setting the ladders up and again they both knocked each other down.  Hunter lay on the mat, barely moving while Shawn clambered to his feet and set up a ladder under the belt.  As he climbed up and was within reach of the belt, Hunter recovered enough to push the ladder over.  There was a collective gasp and roar from the audience as Shawn crashed into the double stack of tables that had been set up earlier.  Shawn lay still.  He wasn't moving at all.  While Lawler and J.R. were screaming that Shawn could be incapacitated, Hunter reset the ladder, slowly climbed to the top and snatched the title from the hook.

  He leaned over the top of the ladder, catching his breath as the paramedics ran down to check on Shawn.  Hunter regained his energy to climb back down the ladder and leave the ring.  More paramedics came out to check on both Hunter and Flair.  They assisted both men to the back while the others still worked on Shawn.

  Evie had sat on the edge of the sofa, nervously biting a fingernail as the medics assisted Hunter.  As soon as she saw them disappear behind the curtain, she stood up and looked at Batista.  "I'm going down to the triage area."

  "Might be better if you stay here. They'll just kick you out," Batista said in his gravelly voice.  "Besides, Hunter was able to walk out.  He'll be okay."

  "I suppose you're right.  This crap makes me so damn nervous sometimes."  She started packing her and Hunter's things up.

  "They'll come get us when they're ready to get him out of there," Batista said as he watched her.  He leaned back into the sofa.  "So how long have you been Hunter's assistant?"

  She flashed a brief smile at him.  "Since he was rehabbing in Birmingham, so it's been over a year."

  "Wow.  That long?" he said as he continued to watch her.

  Evie chuckled.  "You make it sound like a bad thing."

  He also laughed.  "You mean it's not?"

  She straightened up.  "Well, he has his bad moments just like everyone else.  But on the whole, he's not a bad person once you get to know him."

  Batista nodded.  "Yeah I suppose not.  I just don't want to tread on anyone's toes right now, being the new guy and all," he said with a grin.  "So far he and Ric have been cool."

  "Mmhmm," was Evie's response.  She didn't want to say anything about Ric.  

  "You don't like Ric do you?" Batista asked abruptly.

  Evie finished zipping up her bag.  "It's not that I don't like him, I just don't care to be around him."

  Batista eyed her.  "Because of what happened in the hotel that night?"

  She sighed.  "Ric told you I'm assuming?"  When Batista nodded, she continued.  "I did like him at first, but now I don't trust him.  He knows that."

  Batista said nothing.  Before Evie could finish closing up Hunter's bag, the door opened and Hunter and Ric came in.  Hunter glanced over at Evie.  "We need to get going."

  She tossed him a shirt to put on and quickly gathered up their things.  The four of them headed out to the limo and got in.  On the way back to the hotel, Ric suggested a celebration, but Hunter nixed the idea, claiming that he was tired and wanted sleep.  Ric said they could celebrate tomorrow instead.

  They made it to their rooms and as soon as Hunter walked in his, he flopped down on the bed.  Evie followed him in, dropped his things on the floor, unlatched the adjoining door on his side and went to her room.  She left her things on the bed and unlocked the door on her side and opened it.  Hunter was still sprawled out on the bed.  She walked over and nudged his leg with her knee.

  "What?" he rasped.

  "You want some help or are you going to sleep in your gear?" she asked quietly.

  "Some help would be nice," he responded.

  She helped him get out of his boots, braces, trunks and into bed.  As she pulled the blankets up, he looked at her.  "Well I kicked his ass and got my title back."

  Evie smiled at him.  "And you scared the hell out of me in the process, but alls well that ends well I guess," she said as she smoothed the hair away from his face.

  He closed his eyes and sighed.  "That feels nice."

  She chuckled.  "Do you want company tonight or no?"

  "As long as you don't expect anything from me, I'd like the company."

  She disappeared into her room and came back minutes later in a nightshirt.  She switched the lights off in both rooms and climbed in next to him.  No sooner had she lain down than he was nestled up against her side, his head resting on her shoulder.  She smiled and her hand came up to stroke his hair.  Hunter let out a contented sigh at the feel of her hand smoothing back his hair.

  Goodnight Hunter," she whispered and then kissed his forehead.

  He sighed again.  "G'night Evie."  He fell silent.  

  Evie continued to stroke his hair, closing her own eyes.  Hunter draped one arm over her waist and pulled her against him, nuzzling his face in the side of her neck.  "I love you," he murmured sleepily.

  "I know," she whispered in return.

**********************************************

**A/N:**  Thanks for all the great reviews!  You guys totally rock and I'm overjoyed that you all continue to keep reading!

**Iccess-america****:  As you can see, yeah Shawn is a bit jealous.  And I just can't stay away from Ric's sick fascination either.  I dunno why, but he's always seemed like the "dirty old man" to me.  **

**Jessi****:  Thanks girl!  Glad you're happy with it.  Hope you're happy with this one too!**

**Erica: ** Thanks for sticking with the story!  Glad you enjoyed Chapter 40.  Hope you enjoyed this one too.

**Disco Inferno1:  **Aww shucks! *goes all red*  Thanks!  Hope you like this one too.  Yeah, can't stay away from the tension.  Sexual or otherwise.  Heh heh heh.  Shawn will continue to take that interesting turn, but you'll just have to keep reading to find out where it goes.

**Vronica03:**  Shawn does make some good points.  And yeah, Hunter is so damn cute!  The thing with Flair will be coming back soon.  Thanks for the compliment too!  Glad you think it rocks!

**Psycho:**  Okay, they're done teasing each other and you.  Heh heh heh.  Hope it was worth the wait!  Glad you're still enjoying this!

**MsLessa****:  Much thanks!  I'm happy you keep coming back for more!**

**Xtreme****-Jewell:  Aww thanks!  Glad you're still enjoying it!**

**Princess-Muse: ** Thanks!  I can't wait for the next chapter either.  Things should keep going between Shawn and Hunter and then there's the added strain of Steiner coming up too.


	42. Collecting the Winnings

  Evie dropped her luggage to the floor and sighed in relief.  At least she wouldn't have to drag the stupid baggage to the next destination until tomorrow.  If magic were a reality, she would learn the levitation and locomotion spells she had read about in her nephews' Harry Potter books.  It would be nice not to have to carry the damned things everywhere.  As it were, she felt like she should have been designed with extra arms.

  A rapping on the adjoining door sounded and she crossed the room to open it.  Hunter stood on the other side, wearing a vaguely guilty look. 

  "Uh oh," Evie commented.  "What did you do this time?"

  He looked at her.  "I didn't do anything," he protested.

  Evie smirked.  "Not yet.  I think you better tell me what you have up your sleeve."

  "Well, Ric wants all of us to go out tonight.  You know, to celebrate my win last night."

  "All of us or just you three?" Evie asked with some trepidation.

  He tilted his head to one side.  "All of us. That includes you."

  Evie pursed her lips thoughtfully.  This was interesting.  Normally it was just the men that went out.  She was never invited.  Now Ric wanted her to come along?  Strange.  "And why does Ric suggest that I come with?"

  Hunter shrugged his shoulders.  "How should I know?"

  "I find it awfully interesting is all.  I mean, it's kinda out of the blue isn't it?"

  "I guess.  If you don't want to go, I can understand."  He leaned against the door frame.  "I really don't want to go either, but..."

  "But what?"

  "If I don't, he's liable to start asking questions."  He looked down at Evie.  "I'd rather stay here with you."

  She smiled softly.  "I'd rather you stayed here with me too, but you're right.  He'll probably want to know what's going on if you do.  You can only say you're tired so many times.  You might as well go."

  His eyes widened in mock surprise.  "Oh really?  You actually trust me?" he teased.

  Playfully, she smacked his chest with her open hand.  "I trust you, you big dope.  It's him I don't trust."  

  Hunter knew she didn't trust Ric.  He didn't either.  Not where Evie was concerned anyway.  It did seem strange that Ric all of a sudden included Evie in the invitation to go out.  Did Ric suspect that something was going on between him and Evie?  Both of them had been very careful not make it common knowledge that they had a relationship outside of work.  Hunter shook his head.  He didn't know how Ric would suspect anything, but anything was possible.  Maybe he wanted to include Evie so he would have an excuse to get close to her.  Whatever the reason, Hunter didn't like it.  He didn't like it when Ric had suggested it and he didn't like it now.

  "I don't trust him with you either.  Maybe you should stay here," he replied.

  Evie raised an eyebrow.  "So I get to hang out here while you three have fun hmm?  Sounds like a gyp to me..." she trailed off.

  "Look, if you want to go that's fine..." he started but she interrupted him.

  "No, I don't want to go.  And I don't want you to stay.  You're right; he'll get suspicious if you keep refusing to go out."  She raised her eyes to meet his.  "Besides, it'll give us both some "away" time."

  He chuckled softly.  "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

  "No, but I think we could both do with a night off from one another." 

  Hunter tilted his head back and let out an exasperated sigh.  "But I don't wanna go out with the guys," he whined playfully.  "I wanna stay here with you."

  She smiled slyly at him.  "Yeah, but you'll be back later.  And who knows what I'll be wearing when you come back.  Maybe something lacy or satiny or..."

  "Or nothing at all?" he ventured hopefully.

  "Or nothing at all," she repeated as her arms wound around his neck and she stood on her tiptoes to nibble on his earlobe.

  He shuddered involuntarily at the sensation.  "Keep doing that and in five seconds you won't be wearing anything," he said in a husky tone.

  She nibbled the soft flesh again and then laughed softly in his ear.  "Promise?"

  "Don't tempt me woman," he growled.  "You know we don't have time."

  She laughed again.  "I know, but I like to tease you."

  He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him in a hug.  "You _are a tease, but I love you anyway."_

  Evie sighed.  She didn't think she'd ever get tired of hearing him say that he loved her.   At times she still couldn't believe he actually said those three words, but it thrilled her nonetheless.  She pressed her cheek against his hard, muscular chest.  "I love you," she said in return.

  "Yeah, but I bet I love you more," he teased.

  "No.  I love _you_ more," she responded with a smile.

  The chuckled rumbled in his chest.  "No, no.  I love _you _more."

  They went back and forth for a few more minutes and Evie began to expound on why she loved him more.  Hunter rolled his eyes and instead of saying anything, he leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

  He pulled back after a breathless minute and looked down at her.  "So?"

  "So what?" she gasped.

  Hunter feigned mock anger.  "So what?  That's all you can say?"  He picked her up in his arms, carried her to the bed and unceremoniously dropped her on the mattress. "I'll show you so what!"

  Evie laughed as he crawled on top of her and proceeded to kiss or gently bite any flesh that was exposed.  Her neck; her lips; her stomach where her shirt had ridden up; her arms and her hands.  She groaned as he gently sucked on one finger and then another and then moved back to her stomach.  "Hunter," she said quietly.

  "What?"  His voice was muffled as he kissed her belly again.

  "I thought-ah!" she exclaimed as his teeth gently scraped against the soft skin of her abdomen.  "I thought we didn't have time for this," she bit out.

  He raised his head to look at her, a wicked grin on his face.  "We don't," he said as he placed one last kiss on her stomach.  Without another word, he climbed off the bed and walked back to his room.  Before he closed the door, he turned his head to look at her.

  She was still sprawled out on the bed.  Her shirt was twisted up around her stomach and she was breathing hard.  She propped her self up on her elbows so she could see him.  Her eyes narrowed as his hand moved to close the door.

  "Don't even think about leaving me like this," she growled at him.

  The grin grew wider as he started closing the door.  When she realized he was going to do exactly that, she jumped up off the bed and moved towards the door.  Before she reached it, he had shut it.  She banged on it.

  "Don't think for a minute that I'll be waiting up for you tonight!"  

  He didn't respond.  Evie leaned back against the door with a smile.  "Don't think I'm kidding either," she whispered.  She straightened out her shirt and went to unpack a few things before they left for the arena.

********************  

  Evie was walking back from Bischoff's office.  He had sent for her stating that he had some things from the main office that had been messengered over.  The papers were in a manila folder in Evie's hand.  It was only the new expense sheets and Evie decided she would work on them later.  As she passed by the common area, she heard the familiar tones of Shawn's voice coming from a monitor set up.  She walked into the common area to find out what was going on.  

  Shawn stood in the ring with a mic in hand.  "Despite losing the World Heavyweight Championship, I am alive and well and I am, once again, the Showstopper!  Even though I went down, I went down in a blaze of glory!  My performance last night at Armageddon stole the show."

  He turned around in the ring as he addressed the audience.  "But I'll tell you one thing; I'm not ready to pass the torch to Triple H.  He may be The Game, but my heart is still in it."  He faced the camera.  "And I want you Triple H.  Another match; right here!  Tonight!"

  Instead of Hunter, Jericho's music hit and he came out.  He sauntered down to the ring and climbed in.  Jericho stood in front of Shawn for a few seconds and both men were eyeing one another, then Jericho ripped the mic out of Shawn's hand.

  "Shut your mouth!  You know, you're nothing but a has been.  You're not the Showstopper anymore Shawn.  You're nothing but a loser.  Especially after last night.  Last night was sad."

  Jericho's voice became somber.  "At one point, you were my idol.  You were the best in the business and you were what I wanted to be.  But now, now you're damaged goods.  You should hang up your boots and let the rest of us take care of business.  You come out here bragging that you still have the heart to do this?   Michaels, you may think you have the guts or the heart, but you don't.  You're washed up.  You're old news.  You're a has been and a loser."

  Jericho continued on, insulting Shawn and berating the crowd for supporting someone who should have stayed out of the company.  "You all know that HBK doesn't stand for Heart Break Kid.  It stands for Has Been Kid."

  The crowd booed Jericho as he dropped the mic to the mat.  He looked at Shawn with a smirk on his face.  Shawn glared at him.  Jericho mouthed the words has been and Shawn finally had enough.  He stepped away from Jericho as if he was going to leave the ring, but instead he gave Jericho a super kick to the chin.  Jericho fell flat on the mat and Shawn rolled out of the ring and headed backstage as his music played.  The camera showed him walking to his dressing room and slamming the door shut.

  Evie shook her head.  It didn't surprise her that Shawn was willing to jump back into the ring with Hunter.  And it wasn't surprising that Jericho's ego had gotten him a kick in the face either.  _Maybe since they're both focused on each other, they'll leave me alone.  She started walking back to Hunter's dressing room_.  Shawn might, but ___Jericho__?  She snorted.  __Yeah right.  When pigs fly._

  As she walked past the curtain, she saw Jericho stumble through.  Not wanting to get into it with him, she picked her pace up a bit.  Unfortunately, Jericho saw her.

  "Well that's a change.  Running away from me instead of into me.  S'matter Red?  Scared?"

  Evie sighed, slowed her pace and turned to face him.  "No. Not scared, just sick of seeing you."

  Jericho sauntered towards her.  "Sick of me?  C'mon Red, you know you want me.  I can't figure out why you deny it.  Of course, what red-blooded woman _wouldn't want me?  I'm the king of the world."_

  An incredulous look appeared on her face.  "Me?  Want you?  You're assuming I liked you in the first place."

  He moved closer.  "I know you do."

  She folded her arms across her chest.  "Oh really?  You know that for a fact?"

  "I know a lot of things about you Red," he said with a smirk on his face.  "Things that other people don't know."  He leaned in so that his mouth was next to her ear.  "Things that your boss might be interested in," he whispered.

  Evie pulled away from him.  "What the hell are you talking about Jericho?"

  "You'll find out," he said as he backed away.  "You'll definitely find out Red."  He retreated down the hallway.

   Evie watched him as he walked away, wondering what he was being so mysterious about; what he meant when he said he knew things about her that Hunter would be interested in.  Shrugging, she dismissed the thoughts.  It was possible Jericho was just baiting her, so she didn't let it get to her.  "Who am I kidding?  He's about as mysterious as a baked potato," she muttered and continued on her way.

*************************

  "Can you believe this crap?" Hunter demanded as he slammed the door to his dressing room shut.

  Evie, Ric and Batista all looked up at him.  "What happened champ?" Ric asked.

  Hunter dropped his title on the table.  "That ass Morley gave Steiner the main event spot to sign his damn contract."  He jerked a thumb back at the door.  "Bischoff just tried talking me into giving up the main event slot for that 'roid droid."

  Ric walked over and clapped a hand on Hunter's shoulder.  "I wouldn't worry too much.  You're the champ.  You're the one that makes the show.  Without you, they got nothing."

  Hunter smiled tightly.  "Damn right they got nothing without me.  I told Bischoff that I'd pull an Austin and quit if Steiner is given my spot."

  Ric laughed.  "See that's what I like about you.  You grab 'em by the balls and make them decide what to do."  He shook his head.  "You deserve that spot champ, no matter what."

  "Bischoff better make sure he makes the right decision," Hunter muttered.  "I don't like being jerked around."

  Ric turned the conversation to where they would be going tonight and Hunter settled down within minutes.  Ric looked over at Evie and asked if she was going to go with them.

  Evie shook her head. "I don't think so Ric.  It's not really my thing."

  "Aw c'mon Evie.  Go with us.  You won't regret it," he said and winked at her.

  "Thanks, but no."  She picked up the balance sheet for the expenses that she had been working on and put it back in its folder.     

  Ric turned to Hunter.  "Talk to her will ya champ?"

  Hunter cast a quick glance at Evie.  The tiniest shake of her head indicated that she didn't want to go; which was what they had agreed on earlier.  "She already said no Ric."

  "C'mon Hunter.  I think she needs to go out," Ric wheedled.

  "Look Ric, she said no.  I'm not gonna make her go if she doesn't want to," Hunter responded.

  "Fine," he said shortly and then turned back to Evie.  "But you don't know what you're missing."

_  Oh yes I do.  And I'm **not going to miss you hitting on me.**_  She shivered inwardly at the thought of Ric pursuing her, trying to get her to talk to him.  She definitely would not miss that.

  A knock sounded on the door and Hunter opened it.  It was Bischoff again.  He motioned for Hunter to come out in the hallway so he could speak with him.  Hunter walked out, followed by Ric.

  Evie stood up and put the folder into her bag.  She began unhooking her laptop.  As she closed it up, Batista spoke up.

  "Still don't trust him do you?"

  Evie looked at him.  "Ric?"  Batista nodded.  "No I don't."

  "He said he was sorry for what he did.  Can't you accept it?"

  "I did accept his apology.  I don't trust him as far as I can throw him," she responded.

  Batista tried a different approach.  "Well I think you should go out with us.  It's not like Hunter or I won't be there to keep an eye on Ric."

  Evie smiled at him.  "I know, but I wasn't lying when I told Ric it really wasn't my thing."

  Batista shrugged.  "Whatever.  Can't make you go if you don't want to."  He watched her as she put her laptop into its case.  "Still, you really don't know what you're missing."

  She laughed.  "I don't think I'll be missing much.  Besides, I'm around the three of you all the time.  Maybe I want some time to myself."  She gestured to the room they were in.  "I do have a life outside all of this, you know."

  Batista chuckled.  Okay, okay.  I get it.  You don't wanna go.  I'll stop trying to convince you."

  "Anyway, who do you think is going to bail you guys out if you get into trouble?" she asked in a joking manner.

  Batista shook his head as he smiled.  Before he could say anything, Hunter and Ric walked back in.  Hunter had a grin on his face.  

  "What happened?" asked Batista.

  "Bischoff saw things my way," Hunter replied.  "I've got the main event spot and Steiner gets shit."  He glanced at his watch.  "We're up in a few minutes."  He turned his glance to Evie.  "We're gonna go straight out after we're done.  We'll drop you off at the hotel since you don't want to go out."

  "That's fine," she responded.  "I'll just hang out here until you're done."

  Hunter pointed a finger at Batista.  "Keep an eye on her.  Jericho is..."

  Batista nodded as Evie interrupted.  "Hunter, I don't think you have to worry too much.  He's concentrating on Shawn." 

  "Doesn't matter," Hunter said.  "I don't trust him."

  Batista spoke up.  "Don't worry Hunter.  I'll keep an eye on her."

  Evie threw up her hands in disgust.  "Great.  Evie gets a babysitter again," she muttered.  Secretly, she liked that fact that Hunter was being protective of her, but it still galled her to have him think she _always needed someone to watch over her._

  Ric and Hunter left to go down to the ring.  Evie finished packing up her laptop and sat down on the sofa with Batista to watch the tribute Bischoff had planned for Hunter.  Everything started out fine.  There was a video tribute to Hunter and Bischoff praised Hunter for his accomplishments and his ambition to be the top performer in the business.

  Hunter got on the mic and bragged about how he has gone through everyone in the company and how he had beaten everyone, including the famous HBK.  As he continued along that vein, Scott Steiner walked out and interrupted Hunter.  He grabbed the mic from Bischoff and stated he was ready to sign his contract and now was the time for that signing to take place.  

  Steiner continued on.  "Triple H, you say you've gone through everyone in this company.  You say you've beaten everyone in this company.  But you haven't gone through me.  In fact, you can't beat me period."  Steiner faced Bischoff.  "I want a title shot or I'm outta here."

  Hunter wasn't having any of it.  He got in Steiner's face and told him he was getting nothing from him.  The two men argued for a few more minutes before Hunter finally decided that he had nothing to lose by letting Steiner take him on.  After all, he had beaten everyone else and he could beat Steiner.

  Satisfied, Scott Steiner signed his contract with RAW.  Then he and Hunter went nose to nose, staring one another down.  Steiner offered up the first punch to Hunter, but Hunter only smiled and took a step back.  Steiner took a step forward and offered again, but Hunter held up his hands and told Steiner he didn't swing that way.  As Hunter backed out of the ring, Steiner talked trash, offering Hunter an ass whipping.  Hunter only smirked as he and Ric backed up the ramp and disappeared backstage.

***************

  Hunter let himself into his hotel room.  As he flicked on the light and shut the door behind him, he leaned back against it and sighed in relief.  He thought he was never going to get out of the club.  Ric had arranged for a private room for them as well as female company.  One of the women attached herself to him at Ric's request.  As the night wore on, she became more and more giggly with each drink and more and more attentive as well.  Hunter did all he could to keep her off him without offending her or arousing Ric's suspicions.  She had managed to kiss him a couple of times, and he let her as Ric had been watching.  He swiped his arm across his mouth, ridding himself of the remembered sensation of her lips pressed against his.  In the aftermath, he could smell her cloying perfume.  He cleared his throat and wondered why some women insisted on completely dousing themselves in scent.  It had been a little overpowering.  Not like the light flowery scent Evie wore that seemed to be embedded in her skin.  

  Quickly he shed his clothes and jumped into the shower, letting the hot water wash off the smell of the woman's perfume as well as the club smell.  When he was done, he toweled himself off and walked into the main room.  He pulled the sheets back on the bed and then went over to the adjoining door.  He opened it and found the door to Evie's room was ajar.

  Silently, he slipped into her room and stood alongside her bed.  She was asleep in the middle of the bed with her back to him.  The blankets had slipped down past her shoulder, exposing the bare skin of her back.  He smiled as he slid under the sheets and up against her warm body.  Leaning over, he gently placed a kiss on her shoulder.  She stirred.

  "Huh?  Who's that?" she murmured sleepily.

  He chuckled softly.  "It's just me.  Who did you think it was?"

  "You're wet," she replied in a whisper as she rolled over to face him.  

  "Because I took a shower.  Had to get rid of the stink of cigarette smoke," he replied.

  "You sure it wasn't the smell of perfume?"  She traced a pattern over his chest.  "Am I gonna have to check for lipstick on your clothes too?" she teased.

  He smiled.  "I'm sure and no you won't.  I behaved myself."  

  She snorted at that.  "Right."  She changed the subject.  "What time is it?"

  "You really wanna know?" he asked.

  She smiled in the dim light.  "Why?  You think you'll get in trouble if you tell me?"

  "I might," he replied.  His hand found her hip and was pleasantly surprised to discover that she wasn't wearing anything at all.  As his hand glided over the contours of her hip, he felt the gooseflesh prickle underneath his palm.  "If I get in trouble, you might not let me do this," he said softly as the hand slipped over the skin of her thigh and around to her backside, where he gently squeezed.

  Evie gasped.  "You're not very nice you know."

  "What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded quietly.

  "Coming in here, late, waking me up from a nice warm sleep."  She paused and licked her lips.  "Teasing me.  Again."

  He tilted his head down and nuzzled her neck.  "That makes me the bad guy then?" he asked before kissing the exposed column of skin.

  Her arm wound around his neck and her fingers twined in his damp hair.  "Yes," she breathed.  

  Hunter brushed her lips with the lightest of kisses.  "You should know by now that I like being the bad guy," he whispered against her mouth.  His arm tightened around her waist bringing her body into contact with his.  His skin was damp and heated and she could feel his arousal against her leg.

  She sighed as he kissed her again.  This time he laved her lips and the inside of her mouth with his tongue before withdrawing.  "Why don't we go to my room?" he suggested huskily.

  "Because I'm comfortable and warm here.  Your bed is probably cold," she answered and then nipped his shoulder.

  "Ouch!  What was that for?" he demanded.

  "For waking me up," she replied playfully.  She was fully awake now, but determined to make him pay for what he had done before they had left for the arena.

  Hunter had other plans.  He unwrapped his arm from her waist and climbed out of her bed.  Before she could say anything, he swept the covers off of her and scooped her up in his strong arms.  

  "Hunter what are you doing?" she spluttered.  "Put me down."

  Hunter only gave her a knowing grin and carried her into his room where he gently placed her on his bed.  He turned the bedside lamp on low and switched off the main light.  He stalked back to the bed with a lustful look on his face and she knew she was in trouble.

  Evie's heart tripped in anticipation as he licked and bit his way up her body.  She shivered each time is tongue or teeth touched her skin.  He made his way slowly over her legs and stomach to her breasts where he lingered for a bit and then to her shoulders and neck and finally to her mouth.  As he kissed her deeply, she moved her legs so that they were on either side of his.  She rotated her hips up to meet his and at the feel of her against him, he groaned harshly.

  He pulled back to look at her.  Her eyes were shining with excitement and she smiled a tiny smile.  He kissed her again, passionately.  Her hands cradled his face as he continued to kiss her and she moved against him, inviting him to take her. 

  Hunter," she breathed.

  His strong arm encircled her waist, bringing her against his hard length.  He heard her breathing hitch at the contact and then become rapid.  He raised his eyes to meet hers and she saw something arrogant and possessive come into his face.  

  "Hunter," she whispered again.

  He hitched her into position and in one smooth, hard motion of his hips, he thrust himself into her as far as he could go.  She cried out in passion with the impact and he repeated the act again.  Her hips circled up to meet the third thrust and soon they  were rocking back and forth in a tempestuous rhythm.  

  Hunter pinned her wrists to the bed above her head and moved his body furiously against hers.  She moaned in encouragement and her hips ground against his.  His excitement built as he felt her push up against him.  Taking advantage of her position, he surged into her fiercely.  Evie's body clenched and she cried out as she felt the beginning tremors of satisfaction.

  He let go of her wrists and felt her hands grip his backside, her nails biting into the skin.  "Now Evie!  Now!" he bit out as he tensed above her and then with one last thrust, emptied himself into her as his body rippled with the sensation of pleasure. 

  Evie arched up to meet that thrust and gave a shout of passion as she convulsed around him in an intense flood of ecstasy.  

  He remained inside her as she collapsed beneath him.  Her legs shifted and folded around his waist, holding him there.  He shivered again as the waves of pleasure slowly waned.  They lay there in silence as they both regained their breath.  She opened her eyes to find him watching her.

  "What?" she asked as she tried to slow her breathing.

  He simply smiled and kissed her, then lowered his face to the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent.  The spasms finally began to diminish and his body relaxed.  As he caught his breath, he lifted way from her.  She sighed in disappointment as she clutched at him, wanting him to remain where he was.              

  He laughed softly as he pulled away from her.  One hand gently touched her face with the pads of his fingers.  His eyes gleamed with possession and triumph.  He gently traced her lips and then placed a light kiss on them.

  His hands drifted over her, smoothing across her flesh, lulling her into a complacent state.  He watched her eyes close and a sigh of contentment slipped out of her. "Mine," he whispered almost inaudibly.  Again, he likened her to a drug.  She was addicting.  She coursed through his system making him want more.  Always wanting more.  He had never felt this way about anyone before.  Not even his ex-wife.  It fairly frightened him, but instead of denying it, he embraced it.  It was like an adrenaline rush to him.  

  Hunter looked down at her.  Her breathing seemed to have evened and it appeared she was asleep.  He chuckled softly as he turned the light out and pulled the blankets up over them both.  As he rolled onto his side, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him, she murmured something.

  "What was that?" he whispered.

  "I love you," she mumbled in a sleepy voice.

  He kissed her cheek and his head dropped to the pillow.  "I love you," he said as she buried her face in his neck.  His eyes closed and the last thing he felt was her brief kiss on his collarbone.

*****************

  The week passed quickly and the holidays were upon them.  Things had remained fairly quiet at work.  Jericho had not bothered her again since Monday, but every time he saw her he would give her a smug grin, tap the side of his head and then point at her.  Evie would shrug and continue on with whatever she had been doing.  More than likely, he was trying to lure her into something.  

  Hunter's encounters with Scott Steiner were brief.  Steiner would let Hunter know that he was going to take that title from him.  Hunter kept telling him that there was no way Steiner would ever be the heavyweight champion while he was around.  

  Evie stood in her hotel room, packing up her suitcase to go home.  Hunter had finished packing his and was seated on the bed, watching her.  He wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a leather coat.  He kept fiddling with something in the pocket of the coat.  A cab was coming to pick them up and take them to the airport in forty-five minutes.

  "You're sure I can't tempt you to go home with me?" he asked again.

  She shook her head.  "I already told you no three times.  How many more times do I have to tell you until you get it through that thick skull of yours?"

  "At least ten more," he joked.  "You know me.  I have such a fat head."

  "No comment," she quipped as she finished folding her clothes.  

  "Whatever," he replied as he stood up.  "But you're spending New Year's Eve with me."

  "I know.  Christmas with our families and then you're flying into Chicago that Friday, staying a couple of days and then we're going up to your house in New Hampshire on Monday."  She put the last article of clothing in her suitcase and zipped it up.  "My family is looking forward to seeing you again.  Especially my nephews," she said with a smile.

  "I bet they are," he said with a grin.  

  She pulled the suitcase off the bed and set it by the door with a thump.  As she turned around she almost bumped into Hunter who had come up behind her.  "Are you my shadow now?"

  He smiled.  "Not really.  I have something for you."  His hand reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a long thin box.

  Evie looked at him.  "Hunter, we agreed we weren't going to get each other gifts."

  "I know, but I saw this and thought of you."  He held the box up in the palm of his hand.  "Merry Christmas."

  She tentatively took it from his hand and opened it.  She gasped at what she found inside.  It was a gold necklace with a three stone round cut sapphire pendant.  She looked up at him in amazement.  "Hunter, it's beautiful," she whispered.

  He smiled.  "I'm glad you like it.  I know your birthday is in September, so I wanted to get you something with your birthstone in it."  He watched as she took it out of the box.

  She handed it to him.  "Would you put it on for me?"  She swept her hair up so he could work the clasp.  He deftly attached the necklace together and she dropped her hair.  She turned around.  "Thank you."  She admired it for a few seconds and then moved closer to him and kissed him.  "Even though you shouldn't have done it, thank you."

  "I guess you could say it's my way of saying thanks for sticking with me for the past year and a half.  I know I haven't been the easiest person to get along with."

  Evie looked up at him.  "Just for sticking around?  So what do I get for being in love with you?" she teased.

  "You get me," he replied as he put his arm around her waist. 

  She grinned.  "There's something not quite right about that, but who am I to argue?"

  He kissed her, taking his time about it.    

  "Well, this'll definitely give the family something to talk about," she joked when they parted.

  "About that," he began.  "Are you going to tell your family?"

  She thoughtfully cocked her head to one side.  "Is that something you're going to be okay with, or would you rather me not say anything at all?"

  "I'm not sure.  I like your family, but how would they take it?"

  She smiled.  "I don't think you have much to worry about.  Except maybe Lauren.  And my dad might give you the third degree, but other than that, no problem."

  "Your sister?  Why do I have to watch out for you sister?" he asked.

  "She knows what happened in Las Vegas," Evie replied.  

  Hunter raised his eyebrows.  "So Lauren already knows we're involved then?" 

  "No.  She knows that I'm in love with you, but I haven't told her what's happened lately."

  Hunter shook his head.  "So is she going to give me hell or what?"

  Evie chuckled.  "She might, just to see you sweat.  But you're a big boy.  You can handle yourself.  Besides, her bark is worse than her bite."

  "How about this?  We don't say anything unless we're asked."  He looked down at her.  "Is that okay with you?"

  "Sure," she shrugged.

  Hunter changed the subject.  "I'm going to miss you."

  Evie sighed in exasperation.  "We'll see each other in less than a week."

  "I know, but I'll still miss you," he pouted.

  A smile broke out across her mouth.  "I knew it.  You can't live without me can you?"

  "Hell no," he muttered and he kissed her again.

********************

  Evie's flight arrived on time.  A miracle for the holiday season.  She lugged her carry on bag down the ramp and into O'Hare airport.  She stood to one side as she watched the bustling crowd moving around, trying to claim relatives and friends that had disembarked the plane with her.  Her gaze fanned across the seating area to see if she could find her sister.  After a minute, she caught sight of an arm waving frantically.  She headed towards it, politely pushing her way through people and found her sister.  Evie dropped the bag she had been carrying and her sister enveloped her in a huge hug.

  "It's so good to see you!" Lauren exclaimed as she let go of her younger sister.

  Evie smiled.  "It's good to be home," she replied.  

  "How was your flight?" Lauren asked as they headed off to claim the rest of Evie's luggage.    

  "Not too bad.  Of course I got to sit next to some old man who thought I would benefit from his company next time I was in town."

  Lauren laughed.  "Was he wearing a shirt that was unbuttoned to the middle of his hairy chest and had at least three gold chains around his neck?"

  Evie rolled her eyes.  "And was wearing too much Brute.  How did you know?"

  "I saw him get off the plane," Lauren said.  "You pick up the grossest men sometimes," she teased.

  Evie lightly punched her sister's shoulder.  They made it to the luggage carousel and had Evie's luggage in fifteen minutes.  Piling all of it on a cart, they pushed it out to the parking garage and loaded it into Lauren's car. 

  As they pulled out onto Manheim Road, Lauren began asking questions.  "So are we going to get to see Hunter soon?"

  "He's flying out on Friday.  We'll be here for a couple of days and then go up to New Hampshire."

  Lauren smiled.  "Business or otherwise?"

  "Otherwise," Evie said evasively.  

  Lauren got right to the point.  "So what's been going on with you and Hunter?"

  "Gee Lauren, start with the easy ones will you?" Evie joked.

  Lauren, however, was serious.  "I mean it Evelyn.  Did you get to talk to him?"  

  "No, I didn't get the chance to-" she started, but Lauren interrupted.

  "What do you mean you didn't get the chance to?  You better not be chickening out Evie, or so help me I'll-"

  Evie talked over her.  "Would you shut up a minute and let me finish?"  Lauren fell quiet.  "Now, before you rudely interrupted me, I said I didn't get the chance to, but that was because he said something about it before I could even ask."

  Lauren kept her eyes on the road, but Evie could see she was dying to ask her something.  Evie anticipated it before Lauren could get the words out of her mouth.  "He told me he loved me," she said quickly.

  "What!" Lauren exclaimed.  "He did not!"

  Evie nodded.  "Yes, he did Lauren," she said calmly. 

  Lauren started asking a barrage of questions and Evie just laughed at her.  "Would you slow down?  I can hardly understand you."

  Lauren stuck her tongue out at her younger sister.  "Okay.  What happened that made him tell you that he loved you?"

  A faint blush crept over Evie's cheeks.  "Well... we were... ah, that is to say we had been..." she stammered.

  As they stopped at a red light, Lauren looked over at her and noticed that Evie was blushing.  "You slept with him?" she asked incredulously.  When Evie nodded in response, Lauren spoke up again.  "I only have two questions for you sister."

  Evie risked a look at Lauren and stifled a groan.  She had an idea as to what Lauren might ask.  She took a breath and blew it out.  "What's the first one?"

  "First question.  Did he tell you before or after you had sex?"

  Evie's brow knitted together in puzzlement.  "After.  Why?"

  The light turned green and Lauren accelerated the car.  "Well, if he told you before, then he might have been saying it just so you would sleep with him."

  Evie shook her head in response.  "He's not like that Lauren."

  "How do you know?  He just assumed the worst about you and Bradshaw.  What makes you think he would be above manipulating you into bed?"

  "How many times do I have to tell you?  We're past all that crap that happened.  He apologized.  Would you stop bringing it up?" Evie asked vehemently.

  "All right.  No need to bite my head off," Lauren responded tersely.

  "Look Lauren, It took him a long time to admit he was attracted to me and even longer for him to admit he's in love with me.  He was very cautious about it."  Evie chuckled.  "He told me he was actually afraid to tell me."

  "And didn't I tell you that when you blurted out that you were in love with him and he didn't respond to it?"       

  "Okay, so you were right," Evie acquiesced grudgingly.  "The last time he told someone he loved them, things got pretty fucked up.  He wanted to avoid that."

  Lauren quickly glanced at her sister before turning her attention back to driving.  "Meaning Stephanie?" she asked as she turned the car onto Higgins Road.

  "Yeah, but we talked about it and I told him that things had already gotten messy and he said that he wasn't exactly understanding about Bradshaw.  He apologized for not telling me how he felt."

  Lauren nodded.  She could let it go at that.  She just didn't want Evie to get hurt again.  Hunter may not be physically abusive to Evie like Davis had been, but Lauren was still a bit leery of his intentions towards her little sister.  "Okay.  Second question then."

  Evie cringed.  _Please don't let her ask what I think she's going to.  Please oh please...     _

  "How was it?" Lauren blurted out.

  Evie's head fell back against the headrest.  _Damn.  "How was what?" she asked innocently._

  "Don't play with me Evelyn Rose!  You know what I'm talking about!"

  Evie laughed.  It was so easy to get her sister worked up sometimes.  "Lauren why the hell do you want to know?  I don't ask you about Gavin do I?"  

  "Duh, sister dear.  We're talking about Triple H here.  So c'mon, spill the goods.  How is he?"

  Another blush stained Evie's cheeks.  "He's... good," she said meekly.  

  "That's all you can say?  Just good?" Lauren exclaimed.

  The blush intensified and Evie felt quite warm.  She adjusted the temperature on the heater and cracked her window a bit.  "Isn't it a bit warm in here?" she asked innocently.

  "Okay.  You don't wanna tell me. Fine.  You can answer yes or no then," Lauren replied.

  An exasperated sigh left Evie's lips.  Her sister was so persistent.  "Fine.  As long as the questions aren't too personal."

  "Just one question," Lauren said as she turned onto a side street.  "Does he make you scream out loud?"

  Evie put a hand over her mouth to stifle a chuckle at her sister's question.  _She would ask that wouldn't she?_

  "Well Evie?" Lauren pushed.

  She took her hand away from her mouth.  "Yes," she said softly.

  Lauren wore a mile wide grin.  "Knew it."

  Evie laughed out loud as Lauren turned down the street their parents lived on.  As much as she missed Hunter, she missed seeing her parents.  Which reminded her...  "Lauren, you can't say anything to mom and dad about this."

  "Don't worry.  I won't.  But they may ask you about that necklace you're wearing."

  Evie laid a hand over the pendant.  "He gave it to me as a way of saying thank you for sticking around."

  Lauren nodded knowingly.  "Right.  Tell me another one.  A man doesn't give you jewelry unless he's serious about you."  She parked the car in front of their parents' house.  "Look Evie, I won't say anything.  You know I won't.  But they'll figure it out sooner or later."

  "I know," Evie said as she looked out the passenger side window.  She saw the front door opening and her mother coming out.  "We better get out of the car.  Here comes mom."

  "Just make sure you warn Hunter that if they do find out, dad will give him "the talk" when Hunter gets here."

  "Way ahead of you," Evie replied as she opened the car door to greet her mother.  This was going to be an interesting Christmas.

**************

A/N:  Thank you so much to all of you for waiting so patiently for this chapter.  Things have been a bit hectic lately, but they're starting to calm down now.  So I should be updating on a regular basis again.  Thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter as well.  I hope you enjoy this one too!  


	43. If You Can't Take the Heat

  Christmas day passed in a whirlwind of family, food, wrapping paper and pictures.  Evie had forgotten how tiring it always was.  The immediate family had all finally left for their own homes and her father was dozing on the sofa in the family room while her mother finished cleaning up in the kitchen.  Evie stretched out on her bed with her laptop to check her mail.  She had plugged the line into the phone jack and as she waited for it to connect, she popped a cd into her stereo to listen to while she worked.

  Once she was online and in her mailbox, she went through several Christmas e-mail cards, spam, junk mail and old folders.  As she was responding to an e-mail from a friend, she heard a knock on her door.  "Yeah?" she asked distractedly.

  The door opened and her mother came in.  When she noticed what Evie was doing, she spoke up.  "Am I disturbing you?"

  Evie looked up and smiled.  "No, come on in."

  Lillian entered and sat down on the edge of the bed.  "Are you working?  Because I can come back later."

  "No, I'm just clearing out my mailbox and I can talk while I do that."  She tapped on a few more keys.  "What's up?"

 Lillian watched as Evie typed and clicked.  "I thought I'd come up and talk to you for a bit.  We haven't had much of a chance to visit since you came home, what with everything going on." 

  "Yeah it's been a bit crazy.  Especially since I haven't seen a lot of people in a while."  Evie quickly finished up what she was doing, closed out her mailbox and her internet connection.  As she pushed the laptop to the side, she looked up at her mother again.  "What's on your mind mom?"

  Lillian tucked her hair behind her ear absentmindedly.  "I just wanted to know how things are going for you," Lillian said.  "We don't hear from you very often and I want to make sure you're doing okay."

  "I'm doing okay.  Things are going fine.  Work is work.  Sometimes a little stressful and sometimes not," Evie responded.  She had a feeling that this was leading up to something and was pretty sure that something was Hunter.  But she didn't jump the gun.  Instead she waited for her mother to bring it up.

  "Well with all that traveling you do, I'm not surprised that things get a bit stressful."  She looked at her youngest daughter.  She had been debating all day whether or not to bring up what she actually wanted to talk about.  But then again, Evie had always appreciated honesty.  She went ahead and asked, knowing that if Evie wanted her mother to mind her own business, then she'd say so.  "How are things with you and Hunter?"

  Evie remained nonchalant about the question.  "Do you mean, how is our work relationship or something else?"

  Lillian eyed Evie.  "I mean, is there something going on with you two that we should know about?"

  Evie grew quiet for a minute, then- "Why?  Do you thing there's something going on?"

  She gestured to Evie's neck.  "Well there must be because I've never seen that necklace before.  And you haven't taken it off since you got here.  Usually when you buy yourself jewelry, you take it off after a while."

  Evie smiled.  "He gave it to me as a way of thanking me for sticking around as long as I have.  He's not exactly the easiest person to get along with."

  Her mother made a face.  "Pull the other one Evelyn.  A man doesn't give you jewelry unless he's serious about you."

  A chuckle escaped from Evie.  "That's what Lauren said."

  "Who do you think she heard it from?" responded Lillian.  "Besides, every time you talked about the man, you couldn't stop smiling."

  Evie put a hand up to her cheek to cover the faint flush of embarrassment.  "Am I that obvious?"

  Lillian smiled at her action.  "Only to those of us who know you well."  She chuckled.  "Actually, your father noticed it first."

  Evie rolled her eyes.  "Oh great.  That means that he'll be giving me a hard time about it won't he?"

  "No more than usual."  Lillian became serious.  "What _is the nature of your relationship Evelyn?"_

  Evie took a breath and blew it out slowly, to give herself a little time to think.  She wasn't quite sure how to phrase it, then decided just to be blunt about it.  Her eyes met her mom's.  "He loves me and I love him," she simply said.

  Her mother had figured as much.  When Evie had come home, there was something different about her that Lillian wasn't quite sure of.  She'd had her suspicions, especially on hearing the way Evie talked about Hunter, but nothing definite until now.  "How long has this been going on?" Lillian asked quietly.

  "Things didn't become serious until about two weeks ago.  It took him a long time to admit it to me.  In fact he was afraid to."

  Lillian tilted her head to one side.  "Why?"

  "Well, the last time he said it to someone, things got really messy and ended on a bad note.  He didn't want to go through that again."

  "Meaning his ex-wife?"  When Evie nodded, Lillian spoke again.  "How would he know if things would be like that again?  You're not his ex-wife."

  "I know that and so does he.  I think he just wanted to make sure I wasn't telling him because of all the things he has, or that I wouldn't use him or treat him like she did."  Evie sat back against the headboard.  "Kinda like the way I was after Davis," she said quietly.

  Lillian patted Evie's leg comfortingly.  "That was understandable though, with all that you had gone through.  And I suppose it's understandable on Hunter's part too.  At least he was being cautious about it."  She tentatively asked the next question.  "How does he treat you?"  She braced herself for the answer.

  Evie lifted her head and a smile appeared.  "He treats me fine.  I mean, we have our disagreements sometimes, but he's not like Davis mom.  You don't have to worry about that."

  Lillian relaxed a little.  "I'm glad.  But even so, I'll still worry because I'm your mother.  I just don't want you to go through all that again.  None of us do."

  Evie laughed softly.  "I don't think you have to worry too much mom.  If something does happen, there are at least three people that would stick up for me."

  "One of them being your sister I'm assuming?" Lillian said in amusement.

  A nod of Evie's head confirmed the question.  "I think she'd be the first in line."

  "That's your sister all right."  Lillian clasped Evie's hand in hers.  "Not that I'm expecting it to, but you know that if anything does go wrong, we're always here for you."        

  Evie hugged her mother.  "I know and I appreciate it mom."  She pulled back.  "I hope everything does go fine, but there are never any guarantees in life.  Right now we're taking it one day at a time."

  Lillian smiled.  "That's the best thing to do.  Take things slow.  I know you're not a child anymore.  I don't want to see you hurt, but your mind is your own and you make your own decisions."  She glanced at Evie, a twinkle in her eyes.  "I don't know about you, but I could use a little ice cream.  There was some left, unless your father woke up and ate the rest of it."

  Evie's dad was an ice cream addict.  Which is why it never lasted more than a few days in the house.  Or a few hours.  Evie laughed as she followed her mom down to the kitchen.

  ********************

  Hunter and Evie arrived at her parents' home in the early afternoon.  They were greeted at the door by her father and he helped them with the luggage.  As the bags were set down in the foyer, Evie's mother appeared.

  "You made it," she said as she smiled.  She held out her hand.  "Good to see you again Hunter."

  Hunter shook her hand.  "Nice to see you again too Mrs. Mackenzie."

  Evie's mother chuckled.  "Just Lillian is fine.  Why don't we take your suitcases upstairs?" she asked as she gestured to the luggage.

  Hunter picked both his and Evie's suitcases up as her dad took the carry on bags.  Evie shouldered her computer bag and they followed Lillian up the stairs.  

  "Hunter, you can stay in Tom's old room."  She opened a door and let Hunter take his things inside.  "The bathroom is at the end of the hall."  

  He set his suitcase down and glanced around briefly.  The room was sparsely furnished with a king size bed, an oak dresser and a matching desk.  A few pictures decorated the walls, which had been painted a dark green.  He turned around, Evie's suitcase still in his other hand.  "I take it Tom is tall."

  Lillian laughed.  "Yes he's maybe an inch or two shorter than you.  He just wouldn't stop growing, so we had to buy him a king size bed to accommodate his height."  

  Evie's dad, David, entered the room and set Hunter's carry on bag on the bed.  "We thought Tom might play basketball, but he went in for computers instead."

  Lillian gestured at Evie's suitcase.  "Just follow me and you can put that in Evelyn's room."

  Hunter trailed her out into the hall and into the next room.  Evie was unpacking her computer.  She turned around as Hunter put her suitcase down.  "Thanks Hunter."

  Once Evie and Hunter got settled in, they went down to the kitchen where Lillian fixed some lunch.  They chatted amicably as they ate.  Once they were finished, Evie helped Lillian clean up.  As they worked on the dishes, David motioned for Hunter to follow him.

  "Put your coat on and I'll show you the tree house we built for the kids."

  Hunter obliged and the two men went out the sliding door and into the backyard.  David pointed out the tree house to Hunter.  It was in the midst of a stand of trees but wasn't built like a regular tree house.  It stood up on four wood beams approximately 15 feet high and was reinforced with criss-crossed beams.  A set of stairs went up to the door.  From where Hunter stood, he could see a couple of windows, complete with glass and screens.

  "Pretty nice," Hunter remarked.

  "Wait till you see the inside," David responded.

  They went up the stairs and into the house.  It was one room about thirteen feet square, with an assortment of bean bags, a few old kitchen chairs, a couple of side tables, a small television and a mini refrigerator.  Berber carpet covered the floor.

  Hunter looked around and noticed electrical outlets along the walls.  "You've got this thing wired for electricity too?" he asked.

  "Yeah.  We ran the lines out from the house.  Had to bury them though.  Didn't want to run them over with the lawn mower."

  "Pretty nice for a tree house," Hunter said with a smile.  "Mine was whatever wood we could find nailed to the two lowest branches of  the only tree in our backyard."

  "Gavin, my son-in-law, and I figured it would be nice for the boys to have someplace to hang out when they got tired of being around the old folks.  They don't come out here much in the winter because there's no heater.  But in the summertime they like to sleep out here."

  Hunter chuckled.  "Wish I'd had a tree house like this."

  David smiled.  "Yeah I do too."  His smile faded after a few seconds and he sat down.  "Actually Hunter, I figured we could talk out here without any feminine interference."  David gestured to one of the chairs and Hunter sat down.

  Hunter looked at Evie's father.  "What's on your mind sir?"

  David cleared his throat.  "I wanted to talk to you about Evie."

  A faint smile appeared on Hunter's mouth.  He knew this had been coming.  Evie had warned him that her dad would probably give him what she called "the talk".  She explained to Hunter that her dad had done this with every boyfriend of hers or Lauren's.  Basically it boiled down to how he expected them to treat his daughters.

  David continued.  "I know that you two have been working together for over a year now.  I also know that some feelings have developed between the two of you.  Evie told us that your relationship has progressed from a working one to a romantic one."

  "Yes it has," Hunter replied.

  "Now I know that when relationships develop pretty quickly, they sometimes dissolve that much quicker under some circumstances.  Knowing that you two are together almost twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, I'd wonder if that might take a toll on things."

  Hunter shook his head.  "So far it hasn't.  That's not to say that it might not, but Evie's taken everything in stride and has handled things pretty well."  He looked at David.  "We do have days off though, so we're not always around each other."

  David looked Hunter squarely in the eyes.  "Do you love my daughter?"  

  "Yes I do," Hunter responded quietly.  

  David didn't hesitate to ask his next question.  "Does marriage come into the picture?"

  Hunter leaned forward, his elbows on his knees.  "This is still pretty new to the both of us.  You see, it took me a long time to even tell her that I'm in love with her.  I don't want to rush into anything else.  I rushed into my first marriage without much thought for the consequences and that failed pretty quickly.  Right now, we're just taking it slowly."

  David nodded at Hunter's answer.  "I'm glad to hear that.  After what happened to her in California, she wasn't too quick to jump into dating again.  I don't know if you're aware of it or not, but Evie was in an abusive relationship in the past and that's something we don't want her to go through again.  Even though she can take care of herself in situations, we still tend to worry."

  "I am aware of it sir.  Evie told me what happened."  Hunter leaned back in his chair.  "I met the man and I wasn't too impressed with him."

  David's eyebrows shot up  "You met that son-of-a-bitch?  How the hell did that happen?"

  Hunter explained to him exactly what had happened in the hotel that night.  He stopped at the part where Evie had finished crying, not wanting to go into further details.  "She did pretty well in dealing with the situation.  I'm just glad I was there before things got out of hand.  I know she's quite capable of defending herself, but still..." he trailed off.

  "Yeah, she can be a hellcat when she wants to," David chuckled.  "But you did the right thing."

  Hunter chuckled as well.  "I was kind of doubtful of that.  I almost expected her to give me hell because I didn't let her beat the crap out of him.  But she didn't."

  David nodded in response and stood up.  "I appreciate you being honest with me Hunter.  Like I said, she's been through a rough time already and I want to make sure that's not going to happen again."  He sighed.  "Your child is still your child, even though she may be grown up.  I just don't want to see her hurt."

  "I understand your concern sir.  I know that if I had a daughter like Evie, I'd be checking up on her boyfriends too," Hunter said with a smile as he stood up.

  "I'm glad."  David smiled in appreciation as he clapped Hunter on the shoulder.  "Suppose we better go in before the women get suspicious."

*********************  
  

  Evie and Hunter spent a quiet five days at his home in New Hampshire.  They had gone to his neighbor's for New Year's Eve, but left promptly after midnight and had their own celebration.  

  When they were done, Evie lay in the crook of his arm, her head resting on his chest.  "Hunter?" she asked quietly.

  "Mmm?" he murmured in response.

  She asked him the question she'd wanted to ask since they left her parents' house.  "My dad wasn't too hard on you was he?"

  A smile drifted across his mouth.  "No he wasn't.  

  "I just don't want you to be uncomfortable around him."

  "I like your dad.  He was pretty direct with his questions, but it didn't make me uncomfortable at all."  He dropped a brief kiss on her forehead.  "You know, you're pretty lucky to have a family like that.  They all care about you."

  Evie lifted her head to look at him.  "I know.  Sometimes they're a little too protective, but I know they mean well."

  Hunter's hand smoothed away a few strands of red hair that had fallen across her face.  "I like your family."  He smiled.  "Especially your nephews.  They were asking me a million questions once they got over their shyness."

  Evie chuckled.  Colin and Jacob had  asked him questions about other WWE personalities, what it was like doing all those moves in the ring and a thousand other things.  Hunter had taken it all in stride and politely answered their inquiries.  The two boys had even talked him into playing video games with them.  They had played WWE's SMACKDOWN! Shut Your Mouth that they had gotten for Christmas.  Gavin, their father, Jacob, Colin and Hunter had taken turns at the game console.  Jacob gave Hunter advice on which buttons to push while Colin cheered on their dad.  

  "At least you can actually wrestle in real life.  If you wrestled the way you did in that video game, you'd be out of a job," Evie teased.  "They whipped your butt."

  Hunter grinned.  "Yeah well, who would have thought I'd be taking wrestling advice from a ten year old?"

  Evie laughed softly as her head rested on his chest again.  He absentmindedly ran his hand up and down her arm as he thought about the past couple of weeks.  Christmas at his parents' home had been nice, but they were always so formal with everything.  Christmas Eve dinner, Christmas Day breakfast and even opening gifts was all done in an orderly manner.  

  It had been nice to spend time with Evie's family.  They weren't so rigid or formal.  The three days he had spent there had been much more relaxing than the time spent with his family.  He almost envied Evie.

  Hunter felt her stir and he glanced down.  She draped an arm across his chest as she nestled closer to him.  Her eyes were closed.  Hunter sighed inwardly as he thought about the changes that had happened to their relationship over the past few weeks.  He mentally chided himself for having been too much of a coward to tell her that he loved her.  Or that he had actually thought about letting her go.  She had become so much a part of his life over the past year and a half that he couldn't imagine what it would feel like to not have her next to him.  Well, he could and he didn't like it.  With her, there was a sense of certainty; a sense of safety.  It was like closing the door on the world and knowing you were home.  It sounded a bit strange to him, but that's what she felt like.  Like home.  

  His arm tightened around her as his eyes closed.  "G'night Evie," he whispered.

  "Night," she mumbled sleepily.

***********************

  Monday night it was back to work.  Evie and Hunter had flown in that morning and gotten checked in at the hotel.  Hunter met up with Ric and Batista at the hotel and they went down to the restaurant and talked over their holidays and plans for dealing with Steiner that night.

  No immediate altercations took place between the two men, but Steiner had challenged Hunter to an arm wrestling match, which Hunter had lost.  However, Hunter was not upset about it.  Instead he challenged Steiner to a pose down.  But the judges had a hidden agenda concerning Steiner.  Hunter had handpicked them and they ambushed Steiner, but Steiner fought back and made quick work of the three men, much to Hunter's chagrin.

  Evie watched the monitor quietly as Hunter walked back up the ramp and disappeared behind the curtain.  Batista grinned as he sat down on the sofa next to her.  He and Ric had demolished the Dudley Boyz earlier in the show, per Bischoff's request.  

  "Didn't seem to make much difference trying to beat down Steiner did it?" she asked Batista.

  "Triple H is just playing with him.  Trying to keep him off balance for the Royal Rumble match."  Batista shook his head as he grinned again.  "He's just fuckin' with him."

  Evie turned her attention back to the screen when it was announced that Shawn Michaels was going to be in the Royal Rumble.  Then Jericho and Christian appeared onscreen announcing their entry into the 30 man match.  

  Batista snorted in derision.  "Those three couldn't fight their way out of a wet paper bag. Let alone a 30 man match." 

  Evie didn't comment.  She was still angry at Shawn.  She couldn't stand Jericho and she had no opinion of Christian.  Shawn had not called her or approached her since Hunter had beaten him at Armageddon, which was fine by her.  After their argument in the hallway, she definitely did not want anything to do with him.  He had proved to her that he was just as capable of using people like everyone else did, despite his claim of being a changed person.  

  She had seen Jericho earlier that evening.  He hadn't approached her, but gave her a knowing smile, tapped his head with a finger and walked away.  For the life of her, Evie could not figure out what he was up to.  But if he was leaving her alone for now, it really didn't matter.

  The rest of the week went by in a rush as they all adjusted to being back on the road after a two week hiatus.  The following Monday in Connecticut, things became interesting.  Apparently Vince McMahon was not happy with the way Bischoff was running things on RAW.  He had phoned Bischoff last week to let him know that he would be making an appearance at the show tonight.  Bischoff had gone into a frenzy making sure that things were controversy free.  He confronted Chief Morley and told him he wanted an orderly show tonight because of McMahon's appearance.  

  He sent Morley off to deal with a couple of disgruntled referees, when he was approached by Scott Steiner.  Steiner demanded a match against Hunter that very night, but Bischoff refused, stating that he would have to wait until the Royal Rumble for that.  Instead, he booked Steiner and Hunter in a bench press contest.  Steiner complained that he was tired of playing games and walked off.

  As the show progressed, Bischoff suspended the Dudley Boyz after they attacked Chief Morely.  Bischoff had threatened to fire them, but Bubba Ray Dudley told him that if that was what would happen, then they would go to SmackDown.  Bubba said he was pretty sure that Stephanie McMahon would appreciate them much more than Bischoff did.

  Vince McMahon finally arrived, exchanged words with Bischoff briefly and then headed out to the ring.  He started talking about the RAW tenth anniversary show, but was interrupted by the Dudley Boyz.  They complained about Bischoff and the job he was doing.  Vince commiserated with them, reinstated them and gave them a table match against Lance Storm and William Regal at the Royal Rumble.

  The Dudleys left and before Vince could finish what he had been talking about before the Dudleys interrupted, Chris Jericho came out and down to the ring.  Jericho had a proposal for Vince about his position in the Royal Rumble, but Vince proposed that Jericho shut the hell up.  He told Jericho that he would get to pick his entry number for the Royal Rumble if he won the over the top rope match against Batista, RVD and Kane tonight.  When Jericho said eh would take the number one spot, Vince told him that wouldn't happen because that spot had already been given to HBK.  Vince then asked Jericho to leave the ring.

  The next interruption came from Bischoff.  He complained to Vince that all his work on RAW was being undermined by McMahon and  Vince stated that Bischoff had 30 days to turn RAW inside out, upside down and shake it to its foundation.  If he didn't do that in 30 days, the only words Bischoff would hear would be "You're fired!"  Vince then left the ring.

  Evie chuckled as the monitor displayed Bischoff in the ring with a stunned expression on his face.  She didn't feel sorry for him at all.  He wasn't exactly the most scrupulous business man.  Nor was he high on Evie's favorites list as he had made her face Jericho in the ring in the past.  

  Batista caught her chuckle and he looked at her.  "Don't like Bischoff either?" he asked.  He had remained behind when Hunter and Ric left to talk about the bench press match.  Hunter had decided that he wasn't going to play this particular game.

  "Let's just say he's not exactly my favorite person," she replied.  "Especially after he put me in a match with Jericho."

  A look of surprise crossed Batista's face.  "He did what?" he asked.

  "Mr. Bischoff was kind enough to put me in a one on one match with Jericho after Jericho attacked me."  She sat down next to Batista and told him how Bischoff had come to that decision.  

  When she was done, Batista shook his head.  "Shit.  No wonder Hunter doesn't like you being left alone.  He told me that Jericho had it in for you, but never told me why."

  "I can't figure it out either.  I don't know why he continues to harass me.  Originally he started doing it because Stephanie had talked him into working with her  last year to bring Hunter down, but now... ?"

  Batista grimaced.  "Maybe he's just trying to put Hunter off his game through you.  You know how bad Jericho wants that title."

  "With Jericho, who knows anymore?"  There was a knock at the door and Evie got up to answer it.  

  Bischoff stood on the other side; a no-nonsense expression on his face.  "You.  My office.  Now," he said tersely.

  Evie looked back at Batista.  "I'll be in Bischoff's office.  If I'm not back before Hunter is, let him know will you?"

  Batista nodded and Evie left the room, following Bischoff through the hallway.  Bischoff said nothing until they got to his office and he closed the door.  He stood across from Evie.

  She eyed him warily.  "What's this about?" she asked.

  Bischoff started pacing.  "I booked Triple H in a bench press match with Scott Steiner tonight.  Knowing Triple H, he probably has something up his sleeve.  Since you are his personal assistant, I want you to find out what it is and report back to me."  He looked at her.  "I can't afford to have anymore screw ups around here.  My job is on the line."

  Evie remained polite despite the request.  "With all respect Mr. Bischoff, why don't you ask him yourself?  You are the GM and he is a contracted employee-"

  Bischoff cut her off.  "And so are you!" he exclaimed as he pointed a finger at her.  "Do I have to remind you that you are under contract to the WWE?  And since you ARE employed by the company and on MY show, you do what I tell you to!"

  Evie folded her arms across her chest, a defiant look on her face.  "You need to read that contract a little closer Mr. Bischoff.  It states that I am under the direct employ of Linda McMahon and Hunter.  Linda is the person I report to; not you.  She is my boss; not you.  I do not have a contract with RAW.  I am not a wrestler.  Therefore I am not _your employee.  So you can take your request and stick it where the sun doesn't shine.  And if __you have a problem with that, you can talk to Linda McMahon."_

  Bischoff stood face to face with Evie.  His skin was mottled with red; a sure sign that he was pissed, but he knew that if what she said was true, he had no authority over her.  Then something hit him.  He smiled.  "Well, if that is the case, then you aren't signed to any particular brand are you?' he asked in an acidic tone.  "And if you aren't assigned to any particular brand, then you can be transferred can't you?"  His grin grew wider.  "Or I could put you in another match with Jericho.  I'm sure he'd love that."

  Evie cocked her head to one side, regarding him as one would a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of a shoe.  "You are a piece of work Bischoff.  And apparently you're deaf too.  Or maybe you're a little slow on the uptake?  Let me repeat it so that you understand."  She cleared her throat.  "I am _not your employee.  Linda McMahon assigned me to Hunter, and even though Hunter has a contract with RAW, that does not mean that _I_ work for __you," she said slowly and deliberately.  "And I spoke to Linda after that match.  She said that next time something like that does happen, someone will answer for it."_

  Bischoff grew angry again.  He knew who the someone was that Evie was referring to.  "I understood you the first time.  You know, Linda McMahon is only the CEO.  Vince McMahon is the owner of the company.  I could take this to him and see what he says."

  Evie smiled.  "Seeing as you aren't doing a very good job as it is, and Mr. McMahon gave you 30 days to turn things around, I somehow doubt he would listen to something that petty that doesn't even affect the show."

  "Maybe not," Bischoff acquiesced grudgingly.  "But you better watch yourself or I will find a way to get rid of you."  He drew himself up to his full height, trying to intimidate her.

  Evie remained where she was, not backing down.  She wasn't afraid of him.  She knew what Linda McMahon thought of him and wasn't worried about losing her job.  She spoke again.  "You could always take this up with Hunter.  I'm sure he'd be more than interested in knowing why you plan on transferring me to SmackDown."

  Bischoff stepped back after realizing that she wasn't going to cower.  "Get out of my office," he said tersely and gestured to the door.  He definitely did not want to take this up with Triple H.  He needed him on the show and didn't want to do anything that would piss him off enough to take himself elsewhere.  Or to take it out on Bischoff.

  Evie smiled at him and left without another word.  As she headed back to Hunter's locker room, she reminded herself to give Linda a call and let her know what happened, at least to give her a heads up in case Vince decided that Bischoff's complaint was worth looking into.

  As she passed by a doorway, she glanced over out of idle curiosity.  What she saw was Chris Jericho speaking to Scott Steiner.  Steiner seemed to be listening intently to what Jericho was saying.  Evie wondered what Jericho was up to now.  Not wanting to have him catch her looking, she sped up her pace and in no time, was back in Hunter's locker room.  As she shut the door behind her, she heard Hunter's voice. 

  "What did Bischoff want?

  Evie turned around to find him standing in the door to the bathroom.  She glanced around, noting that both Ric and Batista were gone.  "Where is everyone?"

  Hunter smiled.  "They went to talk to Bischoff about the over the top rope match and then Batista was going to warm up."

  Evie returned the smile.  "I'm afraid they won't find him in a very good mood."

  He moved closer to her.  "I'm assuming that he got pissed off at you for something."

  Evie nodded.  "He wanted me to find out if you had anything planned for your match with Steiner tonight and report back to him.  When I simply asked why he didn't ask you himself, he got mad at me and told me that, and I quote, 'Do I have to remind you that you are under contract to the WWE?  And since you ARE employed by the company and on MY show, you do what I tell you to!'."

  Hunter's eyes narrowed.  "He actually told you that?"  When Evie nodded, he noticed the grin twitching at the corners of her mouth.  "What did you tell him?"  

  "I told that I don't work for him and that he could stick his demand up his ass," she said with some feeling.

  Hunter smothered a laugh.  "And what did he say to that?"

  "He threatened to transfer me to SmackDown, but I told him he would have to go through Linda McMahon to do that.  Then he threatened to go to Vince since Vince owns the company.  I told him that with the ultimatum Vince gave him, it was highly unlikely he would even consider the request as it didn't directly impact the show."  She raised an eyebrow.  "I suggested that he talk to you about it, but he didn't seem too eager to do that."

  "Smart girl," Hunter said with a grin.  "I think you've been hanging around me too long.  I must be starting to rub off on you."  His arms wound around her waist.

  Another smile tugged at her mouth.  "I think you already have," she murmured as she tilted her head up for a kiss.  He obliged her, but the kiss was brief.  She sighed as he withdrew from her.  

  He smiled at her as he adjusted his tie and jacket.  "There'll be more of that later," he said suggestively.

  "Aren't you going to change?" she asked before he left.

  Hunter shook his head.  "No.  I don't think I'm going to give Steiner the satisfaction of competition tonight."

  Evie chuckled as he walked out the door to face Steiner in their bench press match.  Evie picked up a bottle of water from the bucket on the table and sat down to watch the events unfold.

****************** 

  The camera cut to the stage, where the equipment was set up and Jonathan Coachman explained the rules of the match.  Steiner had been introduced first and he took the mic from Coach.

  "I'm tired of beating Triple H at all his challenges, so we're gonna see if Triple H can bench press as much as Big Poppa Pump can."  He turned to the crew and told them to put 585 pounds on for starters.

  The show cut to commercial, but the camera in the arena kept rolling.  Evie watched as the guys put on the requested weight for Steiner.  When the show came back, Hunter's music hit and he made his way out.  The crowd booed as the saw that he wasn't dressed to compete.  Instead, he was still wearing his suit and tie that he had come to the arena in.  He passed Steiner on the ramp and climbed into the ring.  After he removed his jacket, someone handed him a mic.  

  "These past few weeks, I've simply been toying with you Steiner.  These contests, they mean nothing to me.  The only thing that matters is the World Heavyweight title."

  Hunter walked to the front of the ring and leaned on the top rope.  "What makes you think that you're different than all the guys I've beat in the past.  Guys like Undertaker, Mick Foley, Austin, The Rock and even Hulk Hogan.  All of them thought they were the one man who could knock me off the mountain, but they fell short.  Just like I've beat them before, I'll do it to you at the Royal Rumble."

  Steiner lifted the mic to his mouth.  "Why wait till the Royal Rumble?  Why not right now?"  He dropped the mic and headed to the ring.

  They began throwing punches as soon as Steiner was in the ring.  Hunter managed to toss Steiner to the mat, but Steiner came back with a belly to belly suplex and commenced tearing Hunter's shirt off and shoved him into the corner where he delivered a few shots.  They grappled in the corner and Steiner managed to somehow strip Hunter down to his underwear and even smacked Hunter with his own shoes before he tossed him out of the ring.

  In the locker room, Evie rolled her eyes as she stood up.  "You'd think that since they're grown men, they'd act like it," she muttered to herself.  Quickly she grabbed a pair of track pants and a t-shirt from Hunter's bag and left the room to meet him at the curtain.

  Hunter backed up the ramp, not heeding the catcalls and laughter from the crowd.  He kept his eye on Steiner as he got to the top of the stage.  Steiner leaned over the top rope, waving the remains of Hunter's shirt and talking trash.  Hunter pushed through the curtain and saw Evie waiting for him.

  "Are you okay?" she asked as she handed him the clothing she had brought.

  He took them from her and pulled them on.  "Yeah I'm fine."

  When she asked him something else, he waved the question away and they headed back to his room.  Once they were inside, Evie close the door and turned to face him.  "Were you expecting that from Steiner?"

  Hunter pulled his gym shoes out of his bag and sat down to put them on.  "Sort of.  I didn't think he'd go that far after ripping my shirt off."  He laughed softly as he tied the laces.  

  "What's so funny?" Evie asked.

  "Just the fact that he thinks he has the upper hand now.  Did you see the look on my face as I went up the ramp?  Like I was nervous?"

  "Yeah," she responded.

  "Making him think that he can beat me will make him even more overconfident than he is now.  And when people get overconfident, they become focused on themselves instead of their opponent."

  Evie shook her head.  "So all that was just a way of throwing him of his game, so to speak?"

  "Yup," Hunter simply said.  He sat back in the cushions, draping one arm across the back of the sofa.  He looked at her expectantly.  

  "What?" she asked innocently.

  He patted the empty space beside him.  "Why don't you keep me company?"

  Evie rolled her eyes and sat next to him.  When his arm came around her shoulders, she shook with laughter.  

  He glanced at her in exasperation.  "What?" he demanded.

  "I've got a bad feeling about this," she said in amusement.

  Hunter grinned despite himself.  "I'll give you more than a bad feeling, but that'll have to wait till later."

  She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.  "You're such a charmer," she murmured before pulling away.

  They turned their attention to the over the top rope match that was underway on the monitor.

  Much of the match consisted of RVD and Jericho pairing up with Kane and Batista doing the same thing.  They all took turns trying to push each other over the top rope, but it didn't work.  The four men went back and forth for a while, using backhanded chops, suplexes and Kane applied a double handed choke slam to Jericho, who had jumped off the turnbuckle to attack Kane.  Batista confronted RVD and was about to give him a power bomb when Kane countered the move and ended up getting thrown over the top rope by Batista and being eliminated.  RVD wasted no time in making Batista follow Kane.  That left RVD and Jericho to battle it out.  RVD laid Jericho out with a blow and quickly climbed tot eh top turnbuckle to give Jericho a Five Star Frog Splash when Batista shoved him of and into the top rope.  While RVD was hung up on it, Jericho finished him off and won the match.

  As soon as the bell ran, Jericho grabbed a mic.  "Now, logic would say that I'd pick the number 30 spot in the Rumble, but I don't care.  I want to prove to everyone that I am the best.  So I'm going to enter at number 2; right after HBK."

  At that instant, Shawn hit the ring and tossed Jericho over the top rope.  Shawn stood in the ring, inciting the crowd to cheer loudly for him.  He left the ring and walked back up the ramp, posing at the top as his fireworks went off.  The screen faded and went blank.  

  There was a knock at the door and Hunter got off the couch to open it.  He briefly spoke to whoever was on the other side and then closed the door with a bang.

  Evie turned her head to look at him.  She noticed that he was holding what was left of his clothes from his altercation with Steiner.  He said nothing as he stuffed them in his bag and zipped it up.

  The door opened again and this time Flair and Batista came in, both looking peeved.  Batista said nothing as he headed to the bathroom, grabbing his clothes along the way.  Flair sat down next to Evie with a sigh.  He spoke before anyone else could.  "At least RVD doesn't get the satisfaction of picking his entry number for the Rumble."

  "Don't worry about it Ric," Hunter responded.  "Batista will definitely kick some ass at the Rumble."

  Rick looked at Hunter.  "And what about Scott Steiner?"

  Hunter smirked.  "Oh I'll definitely be handing Steiner's ass to him next Sunday.  Don't worry about that."

**********************

**  A/N:**  Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter!  I love that you all keep coming back to read more.  Thanks for all your support and encouragement.  You don't know how much it means to me.  I've reviewed this chapter quite a few times, but don't always catch things.  So if you see anything that might be out of whack, drop me and email and let me know.  Thanks!

**Vronica03:**  Thanks!  I'm glad you enjoyed it.  Jericho as the next foil eh?  Probably, but he'll have some help in that area this time around.  Yeah it was a bit cliché, but I can see Hunter doing something goofy like that.

**sugarshanesgirl****:  Hey!  It's nice to see you again!  I'm glad you're keeping up with the story.  Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

**Erica:**  Yay!  I'm happy you came back for more!  Delighted that you liked the last chapter and hope you enjoyed this one as well.

**karisma****:  Thanks!  Happy you liked it.  Since things have calmed down now, I'm going to try and update on a more regular basis.  So stay tuned!**

**Xtreme****-Jewell:  Ah!  You would guess right on that.  And Jericho will have some assistance this time around too.  Thanks for coming back for more!**

**Jessi****:  Thanks girl!  I appreciate that you keep coming back to read more!  **

**Disco Inferno1:  **Thank you!  Just that they meant that she was missing out on a great time by not going with them.  Of course with Flair, we all know what he meant.  I figured Batista might be the kind of guy who would be like that.  He's just trying to keep things as comfortable for everyone as possible.  Jericho? Hmmm…  you'll just have to wait and see on that one.  Heh heh heh!

  
   
   
  
     


	44. Turn Up the Flame

Chapter 44 

  "Hot damn Red!  Look at you!" exclaimed Jericho as he sauntered up to her in the hall, effectively blocking her path.  He looked her up and down.  "Don't you look foxy tonight!"

  Evie rolled her eyes.  She had left Bischoff's office after yet another confrontation with the general manager about her status in the company, and was not in the best of moods.  "Can the crap Jericho and get out of the way," she replied tersely.

  "Hey, c'mon now.  Don't be that way.  I know you want a piece of the King of the World.  But with that attitude, all you're gonna get is hurt," he replied with a smirk.  "Of course it's the good kind of hurt; where you wake up in the morning, aching all over after a night of damn great sex."

  "Unless you want to see puke all over your boots, I'd shut up if I were you," she shot back.  

  "Oh, so graphic."  He still wore the smirk.  "Of course, I was thinking of something else that's pretty graphic..." he trailed off.

  Evie folded her arms over her chest.  "Actually Jericho, so am I.  It involves you, me, and my foot kicking you square in the face," she said as she glared at him.

  "You know Red, looking at you in that short skirt and those boots already has me turned on.  And threatening me only turns me on even more," he said as he looked her up and down again.  His gaze turned to the person he saw coming up behind her.  "Hey Scott.  Have you met Triple H's assistant?"

  Evie turned around to find Scott Steiner standing behind her.  He looked at Jericho and then at her as Jericho spoke up.  "Scott, this is Evie.  Evie, this is Scott Steiner.  Of course, you probably already know that, being Triple H's personal assistant and all."  Jericho took a couple steps back.   "By the way Red, I'm in room 512.   Why don't you come on by later?  Oh!  And wear those boots for me," he said as he backed away down the hall.

  "Wish in one hand and crap in the other Jericho, and see which fills up first, " Evie retorted and then looked up.  Steiner was almost looming over her.  She couldn't tell if he was looking directly at her or not as he was wearing his sunglasses.

  Finally he spoke.  "So you're Triple H's assistant?"  

  "Yes," she simply said.  

  "Why don't you take this to him for me?" he said as he pulled a scrap of fabric out of his pants pocket and held it up for her to take.

  Evie recognized it as a piece of Hunter's shirt from their altercation on Monday.  She carefully took it from Steiner's fingers.

  "Tell him that I'll be ripping more than his shirt off next time," he said.  "In fact, I'll be ripping that title off his waist at the Royal Rumble.  And there's nothing he can do about it."  

  Evie held the fabric in one hand and started to move away from Steiner.  His hand shot out and gently grasped her upper arm.  "You know, they call me Freakzilla," he said with a smirk.  "How 'bout I show you why they call me that?"

  She looked down at Steiner's hand and then up at him.  What was with the men in this company?  And why did they always think that women definitely couldn't resist them?  Her eyebrow shot up as she turned a cool gaze on him.  "Why don't you go ask Jericho how he received two bloody noses from me?"  

  She hoped he would get the hint because she didn't want to get into it with Steiner.  She could just see that making its way to Bischoff's ears too.  And that was definitely something she didn't need.

  Fortunately, Steiner did get the hint and let go of her arm.  "All right.  I understand what you're saying.  But you don't know what you're missing," he said as he backed away with his arms spread out.  "Just make sure you give Triple H my message."

  Evie said nothing as she strode away towards Hunter's dressing room.  _Is it Sunday yet?_ she asked herself as she came around the corner and almost ran into someone.  "Dammit!" she exclaimed.

  "Sorry," said the person.  "I was looking for Ric Flair."

  Evie glanced up to see Randy standing in front of her.  "Sorry Randy.  I'm not exactly in the best of moods right now."

  He smiled at her.  "It's okay."

  "Isn't Ric in Hunter's room?" she asked.

  "Actually, I was hoping you might know where he is," he replied.

  Evie shook her head.  "I wouldn't know.  I'm just coming back from Bischoff's office."

  Randy smiled again.  "So that's why you're in a bad mood."

  Despite herself, Evie smiled back.  "Yeah.  That man could put anyone in a bad mood just by looking at them."  She opened the door to the dressing room.  "C'mon in and we'll see if we can find Ric."

  They both walked in to find Hunter, Flair and Batista talking quietly on the sofa.  Hunter looked up as Evie and Randy came closer.  "Hey Evie, everything go okay?"  
  She shook her head.  "Not really.  I need to talk to you about that."

  Hunter stood up.  "All right."  He turned his attention to Randy.  "Have a seat, kid.  Ric wants to talk to you."

  Randy took Hunter's place on the couch as Hunter steered Evie out into the hallway.  Once the door shut behind them, he turned to her.  "What happened?"

  "Bischoff gave me shit about my employment situation again, but that's not what I want to talk to you about."

  Hunter leaned against the wall.  "So if it's not Bischoff, then what do you wanna talk to me about?"

  She held up the scrap of cloth Steiner had given her.  "I'm supposed to give you this and a message from Scott Steiner."

  Hunter took the fabric from her.  When he realized what it was, a tiny smile appeared on his lips.  "What's the message?"

  "He said that next time, he'll do more than rip your shirt off.  At the Royal Rumble, he'll be ripping that title from your waist, and there's nothing you can do about it," she told him.

  The small smile turned into a smirk as he turned the ragged scrap of fabric over in his hand.  "Oh he did huh?  We'll see about that."  He looked at her again.  "He didn't try anything with you did he?"

  Now it was Evie's turn to smirk.  "He tried.  Or rather, he asked."

  A glint of anger appeared in Hunter's eyes as he straightened up.  "And what did you say?"

  "I told him to ask Jericho how he was on the receiving end of a bloody nose twice," she said in amusement.  "He got the hint." 

  "Lucky for him," Hunter growled.  "Cause if he hadn't..."

  "If he hadn't, he'd be clutching his nuts in one hand and holding his nose with the other," Evie replied with a grin.

  Hunter chuckled.  "That's my girl.  And don't worry about Bischoff.  I'll handle him."

  "I figured you probably would," she responded.  She nodded her head in the direction of the dressing room.  "What are you guys cooking up in there?"

  Hunter shrugged.  "It's just an idea Ric and I had been tossing around for a while."    

  "Uh huh," Evie snorted.  "Let me guess.  It involves, you, Ric, Batista and Randy all forming your own little group."

  He smiled.  "Pretty much, but I'm not going to tell you anything else.  The less you know, the better."

  Evie nodded her head in agreement.  "I don't _want_ to know any more.  But it'll be nice to have another young, healthy, male body walking around in a towel."

  Hunter heard the amusement in her voice.  "And you talk about me being a horrible person," he joked.  She laughed as he opened the door to his dressing room and they went back in.

**********************    

  The rest of the week passed pretty quickly.  Steiner and Hunter exchanged verbal barbs, but no physicality took place.  Evie noticed that Steiner was hitting on everything with two legs and breasts.  She had to smother a chuckle every time she saw him working on someone else.  Jericho would wink at Evie every time he saw her, but after their conversation on Wednesday, he pretty much left her alone.  Evie would occasionally see Shawn walking around, but he would only look at her and shake his head.  She didn't bother to say anything to him at all.

  The night of the Royal Rumble arrived and Evie found herself being sequestered in Hunter's locker room one again.  Batista kept her company a majority of the time.  She was thankful that it wasn't Ric.  Hunter told her that he didn't want her walking around without either himself, Batista or Randy.  She gave in to his demand gracefully. 

  Randy took her with him when he went to get his shoulder checked.  Batista was changing into his gear, and Ric and Hunter had taken themselves off somewhere to go over Hunter's match with Steiner.  The trainers gave Randy the once over, told him he was fine to wrestle Monday night if he had to, and Randy and Evie left the area.  

  As they walked out, Bischoff came up to talk to Randy.  He pointedly ignored Evie, continuing his conversation with Randy.  Evie smirked when she saw Stephanie McMahon approaching from the other side of Randy.  Stephanie smiled at her and gave her a conspiring wink as she came up alongside Bischoff and Randy.  Bischoff didn't notice her at first, but did a double take when he realized she was there.

  Stephanie merely smiled at Bischoff and then talked to Randy about his injury.  Randy said that he was at one hundred percent and thanked Stephanie for her concern.  By this time, Bischoff had had enough and tried to usher Randy away to speak to him without Stephanie listening in. 

  Stephanie turned her attention to Bischoff.  "I just wanted to say goodbye Eric.  I mean, I'm not going anywhere, but you'll be gone in less than a month," she said in a falsely sweet tone.

  Bischoff drew himself up to his full height.  "You know that bombshell I talked about on HeAT?  Well, that atomic bombshell will be announced tomorrow night on RAW.  So you might want to tune in, Stephanie."

  Stephanie grinned.  "I have my own bombshell to drop on Thursday.  And as far as my job security goes, blood is thicker than water."  She paused, considering a thought for a second, and then spoke again.  "Well, in your case Eric, blood is thicker than urine."

  Evie pressed her lips together in an effort to suppress a grin.  Finding it difficult, she unobtrusively covered her mouth with her hand.

  "Don't forget Steph, _money_ is thicker than _blood_," Bischoff responded tartly.

  Stephanie walked away with her head held high.  Bischoff watched her and then turned his attention back to Randy.  As he did, he noticed Evie trying to cover up a grin.  "You think that was funny?" he demanded.

  Evie removed her hand, revealing a huge smile.  "Actually, I did.  Just goes to show Bischoff, that I'm not the only one who thinks you were scraped off the bottom of a garbage can."

  Randy's eyes grew wide and his mouth formed an 'o' in surprise.  Hunter had told him Evie could be feisty, but he hadn't expected her to take on the GM of RAW.  He noticed Bischoff's expression was apoplectic.  He gently took Evie by the arm, mumbled something to Bischoff about seeing him later and quickly steered Evie in the direction of the dressing room.

  "Are you nuts?" he asked once they were out of earshot of Bischoff.

  "I was only telling him the truth," Evie replied.

  "You don't go around talking to the GM like that," Randy said quickly.  "He'll have you fired so fast that your head will spin."

  Evie chuckled.  "Bischoff has no authority over me, so I don't need to worry about that."  She shrugged.  "Besides, Hunter already put his foot down with Bischoff on that issue."

  Randy shook his head in disbelief.  "Still, he can make things difficult for you."

  "Hey, I wasn't telling him anything he hadn't heard before," she responded as they arrived at the dressing room door.

  Randy opened it for her and they found Hunter, Batista and Ric inside.  Still shaking his head at Evie's audacity, Randy joined them as Evie closed the door.  Hunter asked him why he was shaking his head and Randy promptly launched into an explanation.  All three men chuckled at Stephanie's remark about blood being thicker than urine and then laughed at Evie's garbage can comment.  

  "You mean you're not pissed, Hunter?" Randy asked incredulously.

  "Hell no.  Bischoff shouldn't dish it out if he can't take it," Hunter replied with amusement in his voice.  "And he knows that if he gives Evie any problems, he'll have to answer to me."

  The three men continued to laugh as Evie sat down on the sofa.  "So glad I can amuse all of you," she said with humor.

  Hunter flung his title belt over his shoulder.  "Time to go kick Steiner's ass," he commented.

  Evie wished him luck as Ric accompanied Hunter out the door.  

  "Remember, no going down to triage without one of us," Batista said as he sat down on the sofa with Evie to watch the match.  Randy pulled up a folding chair.

  "Yeah, yeah.  I know," she sighed as she settled into the sofa cushions.

*******************

  Referee Earl Hebner was speaking to both men right before he signaled for the match to begin.  Evie could barely make out what he was saying, but it sounded like he had said that he knew how both men were and didn't want any funny stuff.  The bell sounded and both Hunter and Steiner went at it.

  Steiner threw chops at Hunter's chest while Hunter retaliated with his right hand.  Steiner then gave Hunter a blow that dropped him to his knee.  While he was down, Hunter swung his foot in Steiner's direction and connected with his kneecap.  Steiner hopped in pain, but quickly recovered and gave Hunter a press slam.  Hunter rolled to the outside to break the momentum and took a Steinerliner on the floor.  Steiner picked Hunter up and rammed his lower back into the barricade several times.  He then suplexed Hunter from the apron back into the ring.  

  Steiner climbed back in and applied a Boston Crab.  Hunter pushed up to keep his back straight and managed to reach the rope as Steiner dropped his elbows to the back of Hunter's head.  Hunter managed to recover and delivered a face buster to Steiner, but it seemed to have no effect on the other man.  Steiner locked him up in a bear hug, slowly squeezing the breath out of Hunter.  When Hunter was sufficiently subdued, Steiner then tossed him over his head.  Steiner quickly covered Hunter, but only received a two count.  He put Hunter in the Steiner Recliner, which Ric managed to break up by pulling Hunter's legs under the bottom rope for a rope break.   

  The two men went back and forth some more and ended up on the outside of the ring again.  Hunter managed to toss Steiner into the steel steps.  Hunter kicked Steiner in the gut a couple of times before tossing him back into the ring.  Steiner stumbled to his feet and received a neck breaker from Hunter for his trouble.  Hunter quickly pinned him, but only got a two count for his trouble.  Steiner recovered and in return, Hunter attempted a Pedigree, but Steiner blocked it and catapulted Hunter into the turnbuckle.  He then hit the Northern Lights on Hunter.

  Steiner pulled Hunter up to deliver another blow, but Hunter reversed the move and smashed him in the face.  Hunter then gave Steiner another neck breaker and almost got the three count again.  Hunter delivered a vertical suplex, but when he attempted it from the second rope, Steiner caught him and suplexed him again from overhead.  Steiner then backed Hunter into the corner with a couple vicious forearms, and then knocked him down twice with Steinerliners.  Hunter received a back body drop and another overhead suplex, and then two more overhead suplexes in succession.

  Steiner managed to drop him for the count, but Hunter jerked his shoulder up off the mat in time.  Steiner went for a double under hook slam but barely managed to pull it off.  Hunter gave Steiner a suplex from the top rope.  As he rolled off Steiner, Ric grabbed the title belt and Hunter and they attempted to leave the ring.  Steiner knocked them both down and the ref had to restrain Ric.  As Steiner was distracted by Ric's raving, Hunter waited behind him, poised to hit him with the title when he turned around.  As he took his shot, Steiner blocked it and reversed the belt into Hunter's face instead, breaking Hunter's forehead open.  They both got back into the ring, battled for a few minutes and then Hunter slipped out and went behind the announce table to escape into the audience.  His intention was to get counted out, but Steiner followed him, sent him back over the barricade, bounced his head off the announce table and they ended up back in the ring.

  Flair tried to get the ref to stop the match because of Hunter's blood loss, but the ref blatantly refused.  He also refused to count when Hunter kept trying to get counted out.  Somehow Hunter lured the ref around and then threw him through the middle rope.  The ref raised his hand to disqualify Hunter, but Steiner told him not to.  The ref screamed at Hunter to wrestle and that the match would not end that way.  

  Steiner and Hunter kept at each other and Hunter trapped Steiner in the corner and kicked him low, then rolled him up for another count, but Steiner kicked out.  Hunter rolled out of the ring, reached underneath the skirt and brought out a sledgehammer.   He shoved the ref out of the way and thrust the sledgehammer into Steiner's ribs.  The ref signaled for the bell and disqualified Hunter for using the sledgehammer.  Hunter pushed the ref down and turned to nail Steiner again, but Steiner blocked it.  He took the instrument from Hunter and used it on Hunter's midsection, then Ric's, and then a headshot to Hunter.   

  Steiner locked on the Steiner Recliner as the blood dripped down Hunter's face.  More referees came in to break it up but were unsuccessful.  Trainers and agents came out, but that didn't work either.  Finally Bischoff came out and urged Steiner to stop.  He told Steiner it was all over and that he didn't want a dead champion.  Finally, Steiner let go and left the ring, only to come back with the championship belt and stood over Hunter with it.  He draped it over Hunter's prone body and posed, despite the boos from the crowd.

*******************

  Hunter was stretched out on the sofa in his dressing room.  He had come back from triage with his forehead bandaged, his midsection wrapped, and quite a few bruises.  The trainers found nothing seriously wrong with him and cleared him to leave.  After he slowly changed his clothes, he had collapsed on the sofa and asked for a bottle of water.  Ric sat in a folding chair next to Hunter, going over how pissed he was that the ref wouldn't stop the match.

  "Doesn't matter now," Hunter said in a raspy voice.  "I'm still the World Heavyweight Champion and Steiner is nothing."

  "You know he's gonna demand a rematch tomorrow night," Ric stated.  "And in your condition, I don't think you should give it to him.  Make him wait.  Get a doctor's note that says you're not cleared to wrestle.  Or fake one."

  "I'll work it out Ric, don't worry," Hunter responded.  

  Evie sat on the arm of the sofa by Hunter's feet.  "Are you going to be able to make it back to the hotel?" she asked.

  "Yeah.  I just need to rest a bit," Hunter said as he gently prodded her leg with his toe.

  She swatted at his foot, a small smile on her face.  "I see you're not tired enough to bother me."

  He just chuckled and Ric wondered again, what the hell was going on between these two.  He had toned down his attempts to get to know Evie, or to figure out how to go about getting closer to her after she told him to piss off around Christmas.  Maybe he should put more effort into finding out exactly what was with Evie and Hunter.  Maybe he could use that to his advantage.  He resolved to think about it later and instead, reminded Hunter about their 'team meeting' after the show.

  "Yeah I know.  In Batista's room right?" Hunter asked.

  Ric affirmed it and then they turned their attention to the monitor to watch the 30 man Royal Rumble match.  Shawn Michaels came out first and as he finished his entrance, his music faded and Jericho's started playing.  A figure came out at the top of the ramp, but it turned out to be Christian in Jericho's shirt.  Jericho came out through the audience and took Shawn by surprise with a low blow.  The two men went at it and during the course of the match, a new contestant came out every ninety seconds.  

  Finally it was down to the Undertaker, Kane, Batista and Brock Lesnar.  Taker eliminated Batista and then he shook hands with his brother Kane, and then double-crossed him and tossed him over the rope as well, eliminating him from the Rumble.  Batista ran back in with a steel chair, but Taker hit him with it and knocked Batista back out of the ring.  While he was momentarily distracted by Batista, Brock Lesnar took the opportunity to push Taker over the top rope and win the Royal Rumble.  Taker stood up with a grin on his face, climbed back into the ring, and congratulated Brock on his win.

  Ric turned the monitor off and stood up as Batista came in the door, a scowl on his face.  He looked at Ric, who shrugged his shoulders.  "Next time.  Next time you'll get it," was all Ric said.

  After Batista changed his clothes, they all headed back to the hotel.  Evie took Hunter's bag to his room for him, as he was going to Batista's room to talk over some strategy with Ric, Randy and Batista for tomorrow night.  

  Evie took a quick shower, pulled on some track pants and a t-shirt and sat down with her laptop.  She had emailed her sister about coming to the Chicago RAW show one week from tomorrow night.  She smiled as she read the response from her sister.  Of course they would come.  All four of them.  And this time she was expecting a backstage tour too.  Evie responded, letting her know that she had been able to get four tickets close to the ring, thanks to Hunter.  And also told her that they could come backstage as well.  She chuckled as she imagined her sister's reaction.  She also had called her parents to let them know that they would be in Chicago that Sunday night and had made plans to go to lunch with them on Monday.

  Evie closed down her computer and reached for the television remote.  She flicked through the channels and found that 'Better Off Dead' was on.  She settled down to watch it.

  Before the credits started rolling up the screen, there was a knock at her door.  She untangled herself from the blanket and went to answer it.  Hunter was on the other side.

  "Why are you at my door?" she asked.

  "I forgot my key.  I think I left it in my room," he replied with a grin.

  "Sure you did," she said as she let him in.  "I think it's just a trick to get into my room."   She closed the door behind him.

  He stopped in front of the adjoining doors.  "You know me so well," he joked as she came closer.  He glanced over to confirm that the door on his side was open.  It was halfway open and the light was on.  "Damn," he muttered.

  "What?" Evie asked.

  "I was hoping my door wouldn't be open and I'd have to stay here," he said with a suggestive grin as he reached out and grabbed her around her waist.

  "Yeah, well it is, and I turned your light on too, just in case you got lost," she said with a smile.

  "Oh, I'm not lost," he replied quietly.  

  "You know, you can always go down to the front desk and ask for a replacement key card," she said as she tilted her head up towards him.  Her hands slid over his shoulders.

  "I could," he murmured.  "But where's the fun in that?"  He leaned down and kissed her.

  Evie laughed softly against his mouth and then gave the kiss her full attention.  He slid his hands up under her t-shirt, finding only the bare, warm skin of her back.  His mouth broke away from hers and left a trail of soft kisses along her jaw line and down her neck.  She shuddered as she felt his tongue slide up to her ear, where he nibbled on the soft flesh.  

  "You're not too sore or tired for this are you?" she whispered.

  "I'm not that sore.  And I'm definitely not that tired.  Not now anyway," he responded.

  Evie's hands moved from his broad shoulders to the buttons of his shirt.  Slowly she undid the buttons one by one.  She stopped halfway down and lowered her mouth to his tanned skin, gently kissing him.  Hunter sucked in a breath at the feel of her mouth on his chest.  

  His finger lifted her chin up so he could kiss her again.  As his tongue swept through her mouth, she tugged his shirt out of his pants.  They were so into what they were doing that neither of them heard the knock at Hunter's hotel room door. 

  Batista knocked at Hunter's door again.  Hunter had left his keycard in Batista's room and he was returning it.  There was no answer.  He couldn't figure out where Hunter would be.  He had left Batista's room not more than ten minutes ago.  He swiped the keycard through the lock and the door clicked open.  He stuck his head in and took a quick look around.  The light was on, but the bed was still made and the bathroom was dark.  Batista wondered where Hunter was.

_  Probably downstairs getting another keycard_, he thought.  It was logical.  Either that or Hunter had made a detour on his way back to his room.  Batista shrugged and stepped into the room.  He may as well leave the card where Hunter would be able to find it.  He walked across the room quietly to leave the card on top of the television.  When he passed the adjoining door, he heard the drone of the television in the other room.  He glanced over and realized the door was partway open to the other side.  He stopped in his tracks when he saw what was going on.

  Hunter's shirt was off, his hands were tugging at Evie's t-shirt, trying to pull it up while he kissed her.  Evie's own hands were fumbling with Hunter's belt buckle as she kissed him back.  

  Batista stared for a few seconds before he realized what he was witnessing.  He jerked his eyes away, set the card down on top of the television and made a silently hasty exit, being careful not to let the door slam behind him.

  Once he was out in the hallway, he leaned against the wall.  _Well, apparently their relationship extends far beyond work,_ he thought in amusement.

  Things started to click into place.  He realized exactly why Hunter was so protective of her.  Batista had thought it was just because Jericho was a sick puppy, but now it made sense.  It also made sense why Evie and Hunter always had adjoining rooms too.  He never would have guessed it to look at them.  Occasionally, they would tease each other or joke around, but Batista had always put that down as part of their friendship.  Most of the time though, they acted like employer/employee.   In private, it was obviously a completely different story. 

  "No wonder he hasn't been going out with us all that much," he murmured.  "Hell, I wouldn't either if I had a personal assistant like her," he said to himself.  He pushed away from the wall and headed back to his own room.

********************

  Hunter heard a knock on the door to his room.  He came out of the bathroom in a pair of shorts, holding a towel in one hand.  He opened the door to find Batista on the other side.  

  "Hey Hunter, can I talk to you a minute?" Batista asked quietly.

  Hunter nodded as he let Batista in.  "Sure.  What's up?"

  Batista waited until Hunter had closed the door.  He wondered if he should bring this up at all.  But then again, if he hadn't known about it, it was highly possible that no one else did either.  He quickly glanced at the adjoining door to make sure it was closed.

  Hunter noticed that he looked a bit nervous about something.  "What's wrong?"

  Batista cleared his throat.  "You left your keycard in my room last night."

  "No I didn't.  I left it here.  It was on top of the TV," Hunter replied as he gestured towards the television.  

  "No.  You left it in my room," Batista said again.

  Hunter's brow furrowed.  "If I left it in your room, why is it on top of the television?"

  "Because... ah... because I brought it back to your room last night."  He looked straight at Hunter and continued.  "I knocked but there was no answer.  I figured you might have been detoured, so I thought I'd leave it in your room." 

  Realization hit Hunter.  "What did you see?" he asked in a low, menacing tone.

  "You and Evie kissing," he replied tentatively.  When he saw the look of frustration on Hunter's face, he held up his hands.  "Look man, I didn't stick around for a show.  I just left the card on the TV and left right away."

  Hunter's grip on the towel tightened.  "You didn't tell anyone else about what you saw, did you?" 

  "No," Batista answered simply.

  "I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone about it at all.  It's not exactly common knowledge, and neither Evie nor I want it to be," Hunter told him.

  "Look, if you two got something going, that's your business.  I won't say a word," Batista responded and then smiled.  "At least I know why you're so protective of her.  I thought it was just because Jericho is a twisted perv."

  Hunter chuckled.  "He _is_ a twisted perv.  And I wanna keep Evie as far from him as possible."  His hold on the towel relaxed.  "I know she can take care of herself, but I feel better when there's someone else around too.  I don't think he'd be stupid enough to try anything again; she almost broke his nose the last time he did."

  Batista grinned.  "She did, huh?  Not surprising."

  Hunter looked at Batista.  "I appreciate you talking to me about this.  Like I said, it's not something we want broadcast around.  I'd like it if you don't say anything at all to anyone."

  "No problem," Batista said.  "It's your business, and it'll stay that way as far as I'm concerned."  Batista opened the door.  "I'll let you get back to getting dressed."

  Hunter nodded and let the door close behind Batista.  He knew the younger man would keep his word and his mouth shut.  He went back into the bathroom and dropped the towel on the counter.  _Guess I'll have to let Evie know about this.  And make sure I definitely have my key with me next time_, he thought wryly.    

*********************

    Hunter's music hit and he came out with Ric Flair.  They made their way down to the ring and Hunter was handed a microphone.  

  "Last night at the Royal Rumble, Scott Steiner couldn't beat me.  He had to use a sledgehammer to take me out.  Now, as they say in the movies, there ain't gonna be no rematch.  I-"

  Hunter was interrupted as Steiner's music came up and Steiner walked down to the ring.  He climbed in, mic in hand.

  "You DQ'ed that match by using that sledgehammer first, Triple H.  I want a rematch.  Tonight!"

  Hunter smirked as he pulled out a piece of paper.  "I happen to have a note from my doctor here and it states that I am not cleared to wrestle.  So, I don't think you'll be getting a rematch tonight Steiner."

  Ric took the mic from Hunter and started talking.  "If you wanna match tonight, you can go head to head with Batista!"

  On cue, Batista walked down the ramp and stood ringside.  As Steiner's attention was on Batista, Hunter knocked him to the ground.  Steiner quickly got to his feet and clotheslined Hunter.  Ric rolled out of the ring, pulling Hunter with them.    Hunter simply smirked at Steiner as Ric refrained Batista from going in.  The three men backed up the ramp as Steiner stood in the ring.

  Once they were backstage, Ric and Batista went to Bischoff's office to make sure Batista's match with Steiner was slated and Hunter headed to his dressing room.  He found Evie and Randy on the sofa talking.

  "What's up?" Hunter asked as he closed the door.

  Evie looked up.  "Nothing.  Just talking."  She gestured to the monitor.  "Wearing Steiner down?" she asked.

  Hunter smiled as he nodded.  "Pretty much.  We'll let Batista work him over first."

  Randy stood up.  "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get checked over."

  As soon as he had left, Hunter sat down next to Evie.  "I need to tell you something," he said seriously.

  "Tell me what?" she asked as she shifted to look at him.

  "Apparently I left my keycard in Batista's room last night.  He brought it back, but when I didn't answer the door, he came in and left it on top of the T. for me."

  Evie sucked in a breath.  "He saw us, didn't he?"

  "Yeah.  He came by my room this morning to let me know.  I told him that I'd appreciate it if he didn't tell anyone else."

  "And?" Evie prompted.

  "He said that he wouldn't say a word," Hunter replied.

  Evie tilted her head to one side, concern on her face.  "And you trust him not to?"

  "Yeah I trust him.  He's pretty close-mouthed as it is.  He won't say anything."  Hunter leaned back into the cushions.  "I figured I'd make you aware of it, just in case he acts a bit strange around you." 

  Evie nodded.  "Thanks."  She wasn't too comfortable with Batista knowing.  She knew that Batista did talk to Ric quite a bit, but somehow, he didn't seem like the type to let on that he knew about Hunter and herself.  Especially since he knew what she thought of Ric.  

  "Look, this doesn't change anything with us.  I just have to be a little more careful not to leave my key in other peoples' rooms," Hunter said.

  Evie's eyebrow shot up.  "Who else's room have you left it in?"

  Hunter smiled.  "I'm just saying, for future reference."

  "Uh huh," she murmured.  "Trying to cover your rear end, aren't you, Helmsley?" she asked playfully.

  His expression was one of mock hurt.  "Hey, I thought you trusted me?"

  She laughed in response.  "Have you given me a reason not to lately?"

  The door to the room banged open and Ric and Batista came in.  "Got Batista set up for the main event tonight!" Ric bragged.

  "Great," Hunter spoke up.  "And I've got a couple of ideas for that too."

  Evie moved off the sofa to make room for the other two men.  She sat down in a folding chair with her laptop as they quietly discussed a few things.

  Evie glanced at the monitor and noticed that Randy was talking to Scott Steiner.  "Hey guys, you might want to watch this.

  The three men turned their attention to the monitor.

  Randy confronted Steiner.  "Hey Steiner!  Too bad about your loss to Triple H last night.  You know, it's too bad you're up against Batista tonight.  And it's too bad my shoulder isn't at one hundred percent, 'cause I'd take you on tonight if I could."  

  Steiner didn't say a word.  Instead, he grabbed Randy and slammed him up against the wall.

  Randy became affronted.  "Hey!  My shoulder is only at ninety-five percent and I can't afford a setback."

  "Asshole," Steiner said and then abruptly left.

  Ric looked around at Hunter and Batista.  "I think we better put our plan in motion tonight, gentlemen."

  Hunter nodded in agreement.  "I think so."

*******************

  Evie watched as Chris Jericho stood at the top of the ramp, blathering on about how Shawn Michaels crushed his dreams at the Rumble last night.  He talked about getting revenge on Shawn.  With that, he dropped the mic and rushed to the ring to take on Test.  

After a couple of minutes, the two men ended up on the outside of the ring.  Jericho swung a steel chair at Test, but Test ducked and the chair connected with the ring post and Stacy Keibler, who had accompanied Test ringside.  Jericho dropped the chair as the ref stopped the match.  Jericho kept repeating that he didn't mean to hit Stacy.  He wore a look of shock on his face, which surprised Evie.  She didn't think Jericho would care so much that he hit someone, even accidentally.

  Test was visibly upset and became even more upset as the EMT's came down and put Stacy in a neck brace.  The managed to get her onto a stretcher while two refs escorted Jericho backstage.  Stacy was wheeled up the ramp, Test trailing behind, as Lawler and J.R. commented that accidents did happen sometimes; especially in this business.

  Evie shook her head.  Jericho wasn't capable of any type of compassion.  For anyone.  Knowing him, he would probably turn it around and blame Test for it.  

  She watched as Hunter, Randy, Ric and Batista huddled together, talking quietly.  Batista was up next, and doubtless, they were going over what they were going to do to Steiner.  Finally, Ric and Batista left, followed by Randy.  

  Hunter turned to her as the door closed on the three men.  "We won't be long.  Make sure everything is ready to go."

  Evie nodded in response.  As soon as Hunter had left, she packed up her laptop and a couple of things Hunter had forgotten to put in his bag and piled everything next to the door, so that it all could be grabbed on the way out.  When that was done, she stood in front of the monitor to watch Batista's match against Steiner.         

  The match had hardly started when Randy ran in and attacked Steiner.  Steiner quickly beat Randy out of the ring and then Flair came in, delivering a couple chops to Steiner's chest.  The chops didn't faze Steiner and Ric continued.  Then Hunter ran out and, along with Batista and Randy, beat Steiner down.  Hunter laid into Steiner with a few well-placed shots, causing Steiner to bleed profusely.  They all took turns, kicking and hitting Steiner.  Finally, Hunter hit Steiner with a Pedigree and left him laying on the canvas.  The four men walked to the top of the ramp, where they all turned around.  Ric Flair raised the hands of Hunter, Randy and Batista in triumph.

  
*******************

**A/N:**  Hey!  Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter.  Glad everyone enjoyed it.  I know this is a little heavy on the wrestling part and light on the romance/action.  I'll make it up in the next chapter.  Heh heh.  Sorry this took a little longer than expected.  My muses have been acting up again.  Next time I club them into submission, I'll use something a little more heavy duty.  (Where'd I put that sledgehammer?)  They seem to be getting tired of ATR and have had me working on another wrestling fic (unrelated to ATR), which may or may **not** be posted.  We'll see.  This one has to get finished first.

**Karisma****: ** Awww. thanks!  I'll keep 'em comin'.

**Jessi****:  **Thanks girl!  Glad you're enjoying it!

**Lady Neptune 3:  **You're close. It does have to do with Shawn, but not what you're thinking.  I'm happy that you've been keeping up with the chapters and enjoying them too.

**Erica:**  Thanks!  Glad you liked it.  Well, Bischoff is a slime anyway and I couldn't resist writing him in.  Batista's cool.  I always wonder what goes on  in that mind of his, 'cause he's so damn quiet.  Flair.  yeah I tend to agree with you on that one.

**Vronica****:**  Thanks!  Pleased that you like the story.  Yeah, those past events.  I actually still have some of those on tape.  The one I always get a kick out of was the video Hurricane showed of "Triple H" having things pulled out of his ass.  Always good for a chuckle.

**Iccess****:**  Hey!  Thanks!  Happy you're liking the story!

**Xtreme****-Jewell:**  Thanks!  I like Batista too.  And as I said to Erica, I always wonder what goes on in that head of his because he's so damn quiet.  To me, he seems like  a laid back kinda guy.  Just don't piss him off!  Heh heh.

**Disco Inferno1:**  Aww shucks!  You're makin' me blush!  Bischoff's like Jericho, a jerk.  And I love letting both of those men have it.  The whole thing with Steiner and Hunter was pretty much Hunter covering his ass, making it look like he had planned it to go that way; which he didn't.  (Of course, we all know that those things are pretty much scripted in real life.)  And thanks for pointing out the punctuation.  I had noticed that after I posted it, and will probably go back and fix it at a later time.  I'll keep an eye on it.


	45. Suspicions

Chapter 45

By the time Saturday had rolled around, Steiner and Hunter had come to blows again. Bischoff sanctioned a non-title match between the two men, but they had started things in a backstage hallway instead of the ring. 

Hunter and Evie had been walking back from Bischoff's office after Bischoff had informed Hunter of the match, and Steiner appeared out of nowhere and attacked Hunter. Hunter had managed to push Evie out of the way before receiving a blow from Steiner. She backed away as the two men punched and shoved one another into the wall or anything they could find. 

Finally two referees broke the men apart. Hunter stumbled and leaned against the wall for support as the two refs pushed Steiner down the hallway, away from Evie and Hunter. Evie came up alongside Hunter and looked at him. His lip was bleeding and she could see a bruise forming under one eye. 

"Can you make it back?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he replied as he pushed away from the wall. 

They made it back to the locker room without any interference from anyone else. Once inside, Ric, Batista and Randy surrounded them and Hunter told them what had happened in the hall. Ric was raring to go beat the crap out of Steiner, but Hunter talked him out of it, saying he'd get some payback on Monday night. With that, the four men sat down and started talking strategy for the night.

They all trooped back to the hotel after the show. The bruise under Hunter's eye was a bit more prominent now. Steiner had offered to give him another so he'd have a matching pair, but Hunter didn't bother replying. He let his wrestling do the talking and, with some help from his other cohorts, pinned Steiner for a three count.

Evie busied herself getting ready for bed. The adjoining doors were open and she could hear Hunter channel surfing in the other room. When she was finished, she walked into his room.

"Anything good on?" she asked as she approached his bed.

"Not really," he said as he dropped the remote on the bed and looked up at her. 

"Man that's some shiner you've got there," she said. "You want something to put on it?"

He glared at her. "No."

"Okay, I was just asking. No need to be grumpy," she said softly as she wondered what was wrong with him.

Hunter turned his attention back to the TV. He really wasn't in the mood for company; even hers. Ever since he and Steiner had exchanged blows in the hallway, he had been furiously working his brain to come up with a way to deny Steiner another title shot. He really didn't want to give it up to anyone. Especially Steiner. The man signed with the company and immediately thought he deserved a shot or two at the title. Never mind the fact that Hunter had worked hard to get where he was. He shut the TV off and tossed the remote onto the nightstand. He leaned his head back against the headboard and closed his eyes, hoping she'd get the hint and leave him alone. He was tired anyway.

Evie nodded in response, even though he couldn't see her. Quietly, she left the room and pushed the adjoining door so that it was slightly ajar, in case Hunter changed his mind and wanted company. It was futile to even bother talking to him when he was in one of his moods. He had been quiet since he and Steiner had traded blows in the hall. Naturally she assumed it had to do with that. What else would it be? She shut off her light and climbed into her bed. 

Staring up at the ceiling, she thought about the show on Monday instead. They would be in Chicago and through Hunter, Evie had procured tickets for her sister and her family so they could attend the show. They would also be coming backstage before the show, so the two boys could meet a few of their favorite wrestlers. Jacob had expressed an interest in meeting the Hurricane and RVD, while Colin asked about meeting Jeff Hardy and Booker T. She mulled over plans for meeting up with them and decided that it would be easier for them to come to the hotel first. Despite all the thoughts and plans crowding her mind, Evie quickly fell asleep.

Monday morning came quickly. They had arrived in Chicago late Sunday night and had all gone directly to their rooms. The house show had been grueling for everyone in their group. Hunter was still working on the problem of Steiner, while Ric complained about the lack of matches for Batista. Bischoff stated that since he was complaining, Batista and Hunter would face Kane and RVD Monday night in a tag team match. Hunter wasn't too pleased, but at least it put Steiner off for one more night.

Evie was up by 10 a.m. and dressed. She had slept in her own room again, as Hunter was still in his mood. She didn't bother him about it, but left him alone. As she buckled her belt, there was a knock at the adjoining door. She crossed the room and opened it.

"Damn, you're already dressed," Hunter commented with a small smile.

She returned the smile. "Sorry. I can take it all off if you want me to."

Hunter shook his head. "Maybe later. I wanted to ask you what was going on for today. I know your sister and her family are coming by this afternoon, but that's about it."

Evie motioned for him to come in while she put her shoes on. "I'm going to lunch with my parents at 12:30. I should be back around 3:30. Lauren's bringing everyone around 4:30. I figured we'd go early so the boys could meet a few people." 

Hunter sat down on a chair. "So that gives me a free afternoon then?"

"Yeah, unless you want to got to lunch with us. They did invite you too," she replied.

Hunter shrugged. "I don't know. I thought maybe you'd like some time alone with your mom and dad."

"C'mon Hunter, you know they like you." Evie stood up and checked herself in the mirror. "But it's up to you. If you don't want to go, that's fine."

He sat back in the chair with a sigh. "I think I'll stay here. Besides, I can go down to the hotel gym for a little while."

Evie looked at him. Something in the way he had said that caught her attention. "You okay?"

Hunter nodded. "I'm fine, just a little tired."

She walked over to him and looked down. He lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Your bruise is fading a bit," she said softly as she gently touched the skin under his eye.

"I've been putting a cold compress on it. It got the swelling down at least. Not much I can do about the bruise though."

Evie's fingers trailed down his cheek, lightly caressing his skin. She pressed closer to the side of the chair. Her other hand pushed back a few strands of hair that had fallen across his other cheek. He looked at her expectantly and she laughed softly. Leaning down, she kissed his upturned mouth; gently at first, and then becoming a bit more insistent as his tongue pushed into her mouth.

A knock at the door made them jump and they separated. Evie straightened up and went to answer the knock. She found Ric on the other side.

He flashed her a smile when he saw her. "Good morning Evie. Is Hunter in here?"

"Yeah he is," she said as she opened the door for him to come in. 

Ric walked in, spied Hunter sitting in the chair and made his way over to him. He sat down on the end of the bed. "So what's the story for today?"

Hunter gestured to Evie. "She'll be gone until 3:30 or so. And then her sister is coming by around 4:30. I was planning on going down to the hotel gym for a while." He turned his gaze to Ric. "Why? Something up?"

Ric shook his head. "I just wanted to be clear on what was on the agenda. I have a few things to take care of, and didn't know if you had anything else you wanted to go over before the show tonight."

"No. We took care of all that yesterday," he responded.

Ric turned his attention to Evie. "I hope the rest of us will get to meet your sister this afternoon."

"You will. The boys asked about meeting Batista and my sister is looking forward to meeting you," Evie replied as she unhooked her cell phone from its charger.

Ric's face lit up. "So your sister is a fan then?"

"Pretty much." Evie put her phone in her purse. _Just as well she doesn't know what a creep you are. Yet._

"Is she pretty?" Ric asked nonchalantly.

Evie flashed him an acidic smile. "Her husband thinks so."

Hunter smothered a chuckle as he stood up. "I suppose you wanna get going Evie?"

"Yeah, I need to catch a cab to the River Road station and take the El down to Irving Park Road. They stayed at my aunt's house last night," she said as she put her coat on and fastened it up. 

Ric stood up as well. "You're gonna take the train in this weather? Why don't you take the limo?"

Evie slung her purse over her shoulder. "I've managed in this weather most of my life, Ric. But thanks for offering." She looked at both men. "If you don't mind?" she asked as she gestured to the door.

"Sorry," Hunter responded as he headed to the adjoining door. Ric mumbled a good bye to her and followed Hunter into his room. The door closed behind them.

Hunter started gathering up his things to go down to the gym. Ric stood there, contemplating the adjoining door for a minute or two and then spoke up.

"So, how much longer do you plan on keeping Evie around?" he asked casually.

Hunter straightened up and eyed Ric with some suspicion. "Until she and I get sick of each other, I guess. Why?"

Ric shrugged. "Just wondering. I mean, it can't be easy having her around all the time." He glanced at Hunter. "Doesn't she get on your nerves sometimes?"

"No. And she's not around all the time," Hunter replied as he dropped his lift belt into a gym bag. "It's not easy having any of you around all the time. What makes Evie any different than you or Randy or Batista?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" Ric said, keeping an observant eye on Hunter.

He shook his head. "What are you getting at Ric?"

"I was just wondering what makes Evie different from the rest of us? Does she mean something to you?"

Hunter zipped up the bag. "Yeah, she's my friend as well as my employee."

"I see," Ric said thoughtfully. "A friend." He knew that wasn't the entire truth. He had been watching the two of them for quite some time now. There was something more to it, what with all the subtle teasing and flirting that had been happening between those two. It was more than just friendship. 

"Why the hell does it make any difference to you?" Hunter demanded.

Ric made his tone as casual as he could. "Well, after being around each other for so long, it seems like it would be natural for some feelings to develop-"

"I am not having this conversation with you," Hunter said vehemently. "It is none of your damn business what goes on between Evie and me, so just drop it."

Ric held his hand up in a placating gesture. "All right. Don't get upset."

"I'm going downstairs,' Hunter said as he jerked the bag off the bed and headed towards the door.

Ric followed him out and watched as Hunter headed towards the elevator. He turned down the hall to his own room, contemplating the conversation_. Seems I touched a nerve there_, he thought with some interest. _Too bad I couldn't get anything else out of him, but from his reaction, there definitely is **something** going on. But what? _

************************

"Sorry I'm late," Evie said breathlessly as Hunter opened the adjoining door. "The train got held up at Harlem."

"It's all right. You're only a half hour late," he said with a smile. "They're not here yet."

She turned around and shed her purse and coat. "My parents said to tell you hello, and they were a bit disappointed you didn't come with."

"Sorry about that," he responded as he followed her into her room. 

Evie smiled at him. "I told them you had a few things to take care of today. They understood, but they were still disappointed."

Hunter watched her as she hung up her coat. "I had an interesting conversation with Ric after you left."

"Really?" She turned around to face him. "About what?"

"You," he responded simply.

Her brow creased in puzzlement. "Me? Why on earth would you be talking about me?"

Hunter shrugged. "I don't know. I think he was fishing for information."

"Information about us?"

"Maybe." Hunter relayed the entire exchange to her. The whole conversation had been on his mind ever since he had come back from the gym. He had wondered why Ric seemed so interested in finding out what Evie meant to him. The possibility of Ric being interested in her had come up, but Hunter dismissed it. Evie wouldn't have anything to do with Ric anyway.

"That is interesting," Evie said when Hunter was finished. "It does sound like he was fishing for info. All though I can't figure out why. He knows I don't like him, so what would be the point?"

"I don't know. He had told me once that if I couldn't give him a concrete reason to leave you alone, then you were fair game."

Evie snorted. "Yeah, so much so, that he forced himself on me. I don't trust him Hunter."

"I know," Hunter said distractedly. He was wondering if Batista had said something. 

Apparently Evie was thinking the same thing. "Do you think Dave let something slip?"

"Possible, but highly unlikely. He gave his word he wouldn't."

"You don't sound too convinced," she said as she sat down on the bed.

"I'll talk to him about it later. Just to make sure," Hunter said as he made his way over to her. 

She eyed him speculatively as he sat down next to her, rubbing a hand across his face. "Tired?"

"Nah. Just one more thing to be concerned about besides Steiner." He gave a half-hearted chuckle. 

Her hand ran up and down his back slowly. "Too bad my sister will be here soon. I know a good way to get your mind off things for a while," she said suggestively.

Hunter turned his face to hers. "Yeah," he said with a wry smile. "Too bad." His mouth lowered to hers and he kissed her passionately. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, shifting her position so that she was sitting on his lap. He entwined his fingers in the hair at he nape of her neck and gently pulled her head back. As her lips parted from his, she let out a tiny sigh and his mouth touched her neck, giving the sensitive spot by her ear most of the attention.

"Hunter," she gasped softly. "We don't have time for this."

"I know," he murmured against her warm skin. He inhaled deeply, the scent of her tickling his nostrils. He loved the way she smelled. There were times he couldn't get enough of it. His tongue slipped out and gently touched her earlobe. He felt her shudder at the sensation.

Reluctantly, she pushed at him to break his embrace. "Hunter, they'll be here any minute."

He sighed and let go of her. "All right. But don't expect me to stop later on."

Evie stood up, adjusting her clothes. "Is that a promise or a threat?" she asked in amusement.

He said nothing; only gave her a predatory smile and she knew she was in trouble later. There was a knock at the door and as soon as she had opened it, two dark-haired objects rushed her and hugged her around the waist. She laughed as she looked down at her nephews. Lauren and her husband, Gavin, were standing behind them.

"Well, it's good to see you too," Evie said as she untangled herself from their arms. 

Lauren moved forward and gave Evie a hug. "Hey you," she said with excitement.

"Hey Lauren." She pulled her sister into an embrace and then hugged her brother-in-law.

Hunter walked over and shook hands with Gavin. "How are you?"

Gavin nodded. "Doing okay. Had a hard time keeping these two under control though," he said with a smile as he gestured at Jacob and Colin. 

Hunter grinned at the two boys. "A little excited huh?" he asked as he ruffled their hair.

"They wouldn't shut up all day," Lauren said as she came closer. "Hey Hunter."

Hunter gave her a quick hug. "Let me guess- 'Is it time to go yet?'" he said, imitating the boys.

The adults laughed, but the two boys didn't find it amusing at all. Evie looked from one to the other. "So who is it you want to meet again?"

"Batista," they said in unison.

"Who else?"

"Hurricane," responded Jacob. "And RVD," he added quickly.

Evie saw Hunter roll his eyes at the mention of RVD, and she grinned.

"Jeff Hardy and Booker T," replied Colin. 

Gavin spoke up. "He's a bit bummed that Lita's not back yet."

Colin shot a glare at his father. "I am not bummed," he stated.

"All right," responded Gavin. In an aside to Evie, he whispered, "I remember my first crush too."

She chuckled in response. "Well as soon as she comes back, I'll let you know," she said to Colin.

There was another knock at the door. Hunter opened it, finding Ric, Batista and Randy in the hallway. 

"Just thought we'd stop by and say hello," Ric said.

The three men entered the room and were introduced to Evie's family. The short time was spent in questions and conversation. Batista was talking quietly with the two boys as they asked him all sorts of questions. Randy stood close by, listening and interjecting every now and then. Ric spoke with Lauren and Gavin, turning on the charm and giving Lauren his 100-watt smile. 

Hunter glanced at his watch. "We better get going if the boys wanna meet other people."

The two boys went with Evie and Hunter in the limo while Gavin and Lauren followed in their car. Hunter had secured a parking pass for them so they didn't have to park in the main lot. Jacob and Colin excitedly chattered away in the limo to Evie and Hunter as they traveled to the Allstate Arena. It had been decided that Evie would take her family around while Hunter waited for the other members of his entourage to arrive. 

Hunter arranged for one of the security team to go with them. He told Evie that it was just a precaution in case Steiner or Jericho tried to pull anything. He didn't expect them to, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Lauren had overheard him, and as the boys watched the set up team finish putting the ring together, she touched Evie on the arm.

"Are you in trouble or something?" she asked quietly.

Evie looked at her sister. "What do you mean?"

Lauren gestured towards the security guard, who was chatting with Gavin. "Hunter's precaution."

Evie shook her head. "He's just being careful."

"Is he expecting you to be attacked? I mean, he did say that it was just in case Steiner or Jericho tried to pull something." Lauren was a bit concerned. She remembered the brief match between Jericho and Evie and was wondering if harassment was an every day occurrence. 

Evie dismissed Lauren's words with a wave of her hand. "Steiner has left me alone and Jericho, well, he's been satisfied with insults. He hasn't physically attacked me lately." 

Lauren was surprised at Evie's nonchalant tone. "Doesn't it scare you though? I mean, these guys are all twice our size. And we both know what kind of damage they do to each other."

"I can handle myself Lauren, and Hunter knows that." She gestured to the burly security guard. "Greg is around as back up." When she looked at her sister, she could tell that Lauren wasn't quite comfortable about the whole thing. Evie chuckled. "Remind me to tell you how I gave Jericho two bloody noses."

Lauren's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Two? You gave Jericho two bloody noses?"

A nod from Evie. "Lauren, you don't need to worry about me. Honest." She watched as Jacob and Colin "helped" one of the set up team tie down the canvas mat. "Besides, if Hunter's not around, Batista and Randy usually are."

Lauren wasn't entirely comfortable with Evie's working environment, but she knew that Hunter wouldn't let anything happen to Evie if he could help it. "I don't like it, but it's your job, not mine." Then she laughed. "I still can't get over the fact that you clobbered Jericho outside the ring." She lightly punched Evie on the shoulder. "My baby sister beating on the former undisputed champion. Who would have guessed?"

Evie smiled. "I'll tell you about it later," she said as the boys came running over to them.

The boys were both talking a mile a minute about how they assisted in tying down the mat when they fell silent. Evie had been leaning up against the barrier at the end of the ramp and she twisted her head around to see what the boys were looking at. Rob Van Dam was walking down to the ring. She glanced down at the boys. They both looked like deer caught in the headlights.

Rob spotted her and walked towards them. "Hey, Evie."

She and RVD weren't exactly friends, but he was always polite to her despite the fact that she worked for Hunter. "Hey, Rob," she replied with a smile. "I'd like you to meet my two nephews, Jacob and Colin."

"Hey guys. What's up?" Rob asked he held out his hand to them.

Evie gently nudged them to get them to talk. They both shook Rob's hand, but remained silent. "Why don't you tell Rob why you like him, Jacob?"

Rob looked at Jacob expectantly. "Really? You like me, huh?"

Jacob nodded and croaked out a yes. Rob grinned and asked Jacob what his favorite moves were. Jacob remembered how to work his mouth and spoke up, and once he got started, kept going. Colin, encouraged by his brother, started talking to Rob as well. He took them over to the ring and told them to get in. The three of them climbed in and the boys walked around slowly, savoring the excitement of actually being in a WWE ring. 

Rob horsed around with the boys, showing them a few simple moves and mock wrestling with them. Evie, Lauren and Gavin chuckled as the boys tried to pin Rob. He kicked out a couple of times and then finally let them pin him. 

By this time, one of the production assistants came down and told Evie that they would be letting the fans in shortly. They rounded up Jacob, Colin and Rob and headed backstage. 

Evie glanced over at Rob. "You seen Booker around?" she asked.

"Yeah. Check catering. He's usually in there," Rob replied. He looked down at the two boys. "It was nice meeting you," he said as he waved and then walked off.

The five of them made their way around the backstage area with Greg in tow. The boys got to meet their other favorites. When they were done, Evie escorted them out to the arena and gave them their tickets.

"I'll see you guys later, okay?" she said as she hugged the boys. 

"What do you say to your aunt?" Lauren asked.

"Thank you Aunt Evie," they chorused. 

As soon as they had walked off, Evie and Greg headed to Hunter's dressing room. Greg left her at the door.

"How'd it go?" Hunter asked when she had come in.

"Fine," she replied. "Once they got over their shyness, they were fine."

"So I'm not the only one," Hunter chuckled.

Evie grinned. "Jealous Hunter?" 

He shook his head. "Nah. I just hope they won't hold it against me when Batista and I kick RVD's ass later."

Evie chuckled as she opened up her laptop. "I'm sure they'll get over it."

************************

Scott Steiner called out Hunter at the beginning of the show. Hunter had come out; wearing sunglasses to hide what was left of his black eye. Hunter picked up a mic once he was in the ring.

"Steiner, I'm wondering, when are you going to get it through your thick head that I'm better than you? You see this title?" Hunter asked as he adjusted the title belt on his shoulder. "You want this, don't you?"

Steiner nodded and mouthed that he would get it, one way or another. Hunter pretended to consider giving Steiner another shot and then stopped himself.

"When you ask for me, Steiner, you don't get just me. You get Ric Flair, Batista and Randy Orton."

The three men made their way out onto the stage and then headed to the ring. Steiner prepared to fight Hunter as Randy and Batista circled the ring. Randy feinted towards Steiner. Steiner pulled a lead pipe from his boot and hit Randy with it, causing Hunter, Ric and Batista to back off. They pulled a stunned Randy out of the ring and headed backstage.

Evie looked up as all four men entered the dressing room. She had seen what had taken place on the monitor. Ric promptly left to get a trainer to check out Randy and make sure he was okay. Randy lay out on the sofa as Batista got him a bottle of water. 

Ric came back with the trainer and Randy was checked. He was fine, but would probably have one hell of a headache for the next twelve to twenty-four hours. Randy made himself comfortable on the sofa.

Evie busied herself with a few things as Batista and Hunter went over their match that was scheduled for later on. Ric stood nearby, speaking up with suggestions.

As Evie closed down her laptop, she noticed Jericho was on the monitor, talking to Terri. He said he was on his way out to explain what had happened to Stacy last week.

He made his way out to the ring, climbed in and grabbed a mic. He seemed like he was going to apologize for accidentally hitting Stacy last week, but instead, he started talking about his number one contender match next week against Scott Steiner.

Evie heard both Hunter and Ric swear at that announcement, and the door slammed shut behind them as they left the room. Evie figured they were on their way to see Bischoff. She chuckled. She didn't envy Bischoff being on the receiving end of Hunter's anger.

"Now I'm not a shallow person. Really I'm not. I'm sorry for what happened to Stacy. It shouldn't have happened at all. I mean, a grade two concussion? Man, I am sorry about that."

Before Jericho could continue, Christian came out. He got into the ring with Jericho. "Chris, it's not your fault. Stacy had no business being ringside at all."

Jericho interrupted Christian. "Now hold on Christian; you're out of line. Again, I'm sorry Stacy," he said and then paused. "Sorry you have such a wimp of a boyfriend in Test. If Test had any guts, he wouldn't have ducked that chair shot and none of this would have happened. For a guy that talks about his testicles a lot, he sure doesn't seem to have any!"

The crowd booed in response, but quickly started cheering when Shawn Michaels' showed up and interrupted.

"You know Jericho, a man needs to take responsibility for his actions," Shawn said from the top of the ramp. "It also takes a man to tell another man when he's coming for a fight." Shawn dropped his mic and ran down to the ring. He quickly gained the upper hand on both Jericho and Christian; tossing Christian out of the ring. Shawn tried to hit Jericho with Sweet Chin Music, but missed as Jericho quickly exited the ring and headed backstage. 

**************************

The tag team match went as planned. Kane and RVD managed to take the advantage early in the match. Unfortunately, things went downhill for them when Kane was tossed out of the ring. While he was on the floor, Ric, Randy and Batista unmasked him. That sent Kane running backstage, covering his face. Batista climbed back in the ring and took control of RVD, power bombing him and pinning him for the win. 

As soon as the bell rang, Steiner came running in, brandishing the lead pipe, but Hunter and Batista left the ring. Then Jericho came out, rushing down to the ring, where he received a blow from Steiner. As Steiner was distracted, Hunter, Batista, Ric and Randy swarmed into the ring and attacked Steiner, beating him down. 

Batista gave Steiner a power bomb and then Ric and Randy kicked Steiner while he was down, causing Steiner to bleed. Hunter finished him off with a Pedigree and the four men left the ring. Jericho recovered and got to his feet. Seeing Steiner flat on the mat was too good of an opportunity to pass up. He quickly grabbed Steiner's legs and locked him in the Walls of Jericho as the broadcast ended.

Evie looked up as all four men burst into the dressing room. She glanced from one to the other, noting their grins. "I take it you weren't expecting Jericho to come out?"

"We thought he might, but weren't sure. Seeing as Bischoff gave him a number one contenders match against Steiner, odds were he couldn't pass up the opportunity to put a little hurt on him," Ric said as he straightened out his shirt and jacket.

Batista and Hunter quickly changed into their clothes and everyone was off. As they exited the arena to leave for the night, Evie spotted her sister standing by her car. Lauren waved Evie over.

"What's up?" Evie asked as she stopped in front of her sister. 

"Just wanted to thank you for everything. The boys had a great time. I think they'll be the envy of their class when they go back to school tomorrow."

"I'm glad they did," she said as she glanced over to the limo. The door was open, the driver waiting for her.

"They were a bit pissed that RVD got clobbered, but they'll deal." She noticed Evie looking at the limo and gave her a quick hug. "Call me when you get the chance. I wanna hear about Jericho."

Evie returned the hug, promised her sister she'd call and waved goodbye to the boys. She slid into the backseat of the limo and the driver pulled out of the parking area.

"So did they have a good time?" Ric asked.

"Yeah," Evie said breathlessly. She directed her next remark to Batista and Hunter. "They were pissed that you two beat the crap out of RVD though." 

"I figured they would be," Hunter said as he smiled.

The talk turned to the match and they rehashed it with relish. Hunter felt that Steiner had gotten what he deserved. Jericho's actions had been a bonus. Ric quickly turned the conversation to a night out on the town. Batista and Randy agreed enthusiastically and Ric looked at Hunter.

"Whaddya say champ? A few drinks and a few "friends" to pass the time?" Ric asked. 

Hunter quickly glanced at Evie and a tiny smile flitted across her lips as she shrugged so only Hunter could see it. "Sounds like a plan to me," Hunter replied.

Ric turned to Evie. "You up for it Evie?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm gonna go back to my room and catch up on some sleep," she replied casually.

"What's the matter? You don't like us anymore?" Ric teased.

_No Ric. Just you._ She chuckled. "Oh I still like all of you. I'm just not the partying type. Besides, you four probably wouldn't have as good of a time if I were hanging around."

"She's got a point Ric," Randy spoke up, then grunted as Batista lightly cuffed his shoulder, signifying to him to be polite.

Ric shrugged. "Fine, if that's the way you want it. We'll drop you off."

*********************

Evie settled back in her bed with a new book, but before she could even open it, her cell phone rang. Muttering under her breath, she picked it up and checked the number on the display.

"What the hell?" she asked as she opened up the phone. "This is Evie."

"Hey doll," answered Shawn.

"Why are you calling me?" she demanded.

"Don't hang up on me, okay? I really wanna talk to you," Shawn said quietly.

Evie leaned her head back against the headboard. "This better be good," she replied tightly.

"Look doll, I just wanna... " He sighed. "I just wanna apologize for what I said to you."

Evie didn't quite know what to make of that. She hadn't expected it at all. Shawn had pretty much been the last thing on her mind lately. And it seemed a little weird that he would call out of the blue and apologize. It didn't seem quite right. 

The sound of Shawn's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Evie? You still there?"

"Yeah," she said vaguely and then cleared her throat. "Yes, I'm still here."

"I'm sorry Evie. I said things that I didn't mean and I know you've been pissed off at me."

"Well, I appreciate your apology Shawn," she said slowly. "I just don't understand why you would call me up now."

On the other end, Shawn smiled. Of course she would be suspicious. He probably would be too if she did the same thing. But then again, she didn't know what he had in mind. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and I know I shouldn't have taken my problems with Hunter out on you. It's not you that I have issues with; it's him," he said in a sincere tone. "I'm sorry Evie."

"Again, I appreciate that Shawn. And I'll give it some consideration," she said in a noncommittal tone.

"I can live with that," he said quietly. "I'll see you around."

"Goodbye Shawn," she replied and then disconnected the call before he could say anything else. 

As she put the phone on her nightstand, she wondered what on earth had made him apologize. She didn't quite believe the answer he had given her. _Something's not quite right here_, she thought. She pondered the reasons for his call for a few more minutes before she gave up. _Just keep an eye on him. You never know what anyone has up their sleeves around here._ She settled down under the blankets and gave her attention to the book.

**********************

Hunter smiled at the sight of Evie. She was on her back, asleep, with one arm flung above her head and the other clutching a book to her chest. He had come back from being out with Ric, Randy and Batista, more than eager to be with her, and had found her asleep. 

He went back to his room, stripped out of his clothes, showered and toweled off quickly, and then went back to her room. He reached down and gently pulled the book from her grasp, placing it on the bedside table. She sighed softly and rolled onto her side, away from him. He turned the light off and slipped under the blankets, nestling up against her back. She continued to sleep.

Hunter was more than willing to risk waking her up. He definitely wanted to continue what they had started before her family had shown up. He carefully ran one hand down the curve of her hip and thigh and then back again. After a few more passes, she shifted her leg so that it fell forward over her other one. Grinning, he ran his hand over the smooth skin of her backside and then down the back of her thigh. She twitched again and rolled onto her back. Carefully, he wound his arm around her waist and drew her closer as he laid his leg over hers. His teeth and tongue grazed the tender skin of her neck and a small sigh escaped her. Hunter smiled against her neck.

"Evie?" he whispered.

"Mmmm?" she replied sleepily and tried to stretch. She found a muscular leg draped over her thighs and a strong arm around her waist. A tiny smile formed on her lips. "How long have you been here?" she whispered.

"Not long," he replied quietly; his breath hot against her skin. He gently nipped her earlobe and then began to caress it with his tongue. 

She sucked in a breath as the tip of his tongue softly teased her ear. The action sent shivers down her spine. 

His nails scraped up the side of her hip as he placed kiss after kiss on her neck. A smile appeared when he felt her shiver. He moved so that he was propped up on one arm. One of her arms slipped around his neck and he kissed her fiercely. 

Evie moaned into his mouth as he slid his tongue in and entwined it with hers. The back of his free hand brushed over her shoulder and down over her breast to her abdomen, where it turned over and rested on her stomach. He continued to tease her mouth with his tongue. He broke the kiss and moved to pull the blankets off of her. Once he had done so, he was on all fours, straddling her.

"Hunter? What are you doing," she said huskily.

He simply smiled and then lowered his mouth to her collarbone. Starting there, he trailed kisses down the valley of her breasts, over her stomach and stopped at the tangle of curls between her thighs. With one hand, he deftly parted her legs and mercilessly licked and bit the inside of her thighs.

Evie whimpered at the sensations he was causing. Her hands clenched the sheet in response as he worked his way down her legs and then back up to her stomach, deliberately avoiding the one place she wanted him to taste the most. She cried out in disappointment as he kissed her above her curls and then gasped as his fingers deftly stroked the spot he had avoided. His mouth closed over her breast and he gently pulled and sucked as his fingers continued to tease and torment. 

Both her hands pressed on the back of his head as he continued to lave her breasts. Her hips twisted up, wanting him to take her, but instead he kept stroking her with his fingers. His mouth enveloped hers in another fierce kiss. She moaned and writhed underneath him as his lips kissed her neck. He gently bit her shoulder and smiled against her skin as she panted his name. 

Finally, unable to stand it anymore, he flipped her over so that she was on her stomach. "Get on your hands and knees, woman," he demanded roughly. 

She quickly complied and his strong arm encircled her waist, bringing her back against his erection. Her breath was now coming in rapid pants. There was a tantalizing pause and then he hitched her into position and slid into her as far as he could go. Evie cried out at the impact.

Hunter's hands grasped her hips, his fingernails leaving crescents imprinted in the tender skin. As he moved inside her, he brought her with him as they rocked back and forth in rhythm. Evie clutched the sheet beneath her as the spiral began its ecstatic ascent. She moaned his name as he quickened his pace, almost becoming wild, animalistic. His shouts of passion mixed with hers as their motions became frantic. She climaxed shortly after he did and they collapsed on the bed in a tangle of arms and legs.

Their rapid breathing finally calmed enough for them to disengage themselves from each other and pull the blankets over themselves. He lay back on the bed with her in his arms; her head pillowed on his shoulder. His fingers absentmindedly drifted back and forth across her forearm. The sound of satisfaction soughed from the back of her throat and she buried her face in his neck. His smile quickly turned into a soft laugh as she gently licked the sensitive flesh of his neck. 

"What?" she murmured against him.

"Don't tell me you're ready for more?" he replied in quiet amusement.

"I don't think I have the energy for more." She paused and then continued. "Besides, I think you broke me."

Laughter rumbled in his chest as his arm tightened around her. "I don't think I have the energy either. I think we broke each other."

She giggled and threw a leg over his thigh. "I love you."

He dropped a light kiss on her brow. "I love you too," he replied. "Go to sleep woman."

********************** 

Shawn didn't approach Evie at all over the next week. If he saw her, he would simply smile and nod his head at her. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. She still wasn't sure what to make of his apology. One one hand, he did seem sincere about it. But on the other... She shook her head. It was possible that he hoped to achieve something by apologizing, but she couldn't think what that might be. She resolutely pushed the concerns out of her mind and resolved to keep an eye on him.

Another house show and Hunter and Steiner came to blows again. Hunter had been walking Evie back to the dressing room when Steiner attacked. Hunter managed to push her out of the way before he was nailed in the stomach by Steiner's fist. 

As Evie moved back, two strong hands wrapped themselves around her upper arms and pulled back. She tried to jerk away, but they held her firmly.

"Surprised Red?" Jericho said in her ear. He swung her around and propelled her down the hall in front of him as he retreated. Hunter was distracted with Steiner and didn't notice the two of them leaving. 

Jericho continued to push her along with him as Evie's mind worked furiously to figure out how to get out of the situation. She pretended to stumble over her feet as Jericho pushed her harder, causing him to almost trip over her. Quickly, she hooked a foot around his right ankle and pulled forward. 

Jericho cursed as his leg gave out from under him and he fell, taking Evie with him. Evie braced herself for the impact and as soon as she hit the floor, she pulled her arms from Jericho's grasp and rolled away from him. Within seconds, she was on her feet, but so was Jericho.

His hand came up to hit her, but she leaned her head away to avoid it. Instead of hitting her with full force, the hand caught the corner of her mouth. She felt a warm trickle in the corner, but swiftly dismissed the distraction. She swung her right hand up as his left hand retracted, and delivered an open-handed slap that dropped him to one knee.

He glared at her as he touched the spot where she had smacked him. If looks could kill, Evie would have been dead on the spot. "You're gonna be sorry you did that," he spat out. 

She was tired of Jericho and his mouth; tired of the comments and tired of his harassment. It was time to put an end to it.  "You started it," she responded matter-of-factly as she backed up. "You want to come to me, or am I coming to you?" she asked. 

Jericho came running at her with his arms out in front of him to catch her, or grapple her. As he closed in on her, she began to fall back. When he was almost on top of her, she grabbed the front of his shirt in both hands and pulled him back with her. Her right foot pressed against his stomach and as she rocked back onto her spine, she pushed her leg out and pitched him into the air over her head.

She heard him land with a thud and a groan. Before he could get to his feet, she grabbed a handful of his hair to pull him up. When he started to turn towards her, she let go of his hair and gave him a roundhouse left that landed on his jaw.

Jericho rolled with the blow and his hand flailed out and grabbed her shirt, pulling her down with him. He rolled so that she was pinned underneath him; one knee between her legs and his hands pinned her wrists to the floor.

"Beg for it Red. I know you want to," he said before lowering his mouth to her face.

"Get the hell off of me!" she spat out. 

He didn't reply, only pressed his mouth to hers. She cringed as his tongue flicked out to lick the blood from her chin and then moved to her ear. 

"GET OFF ME!" she yelled again.

"Oh I'll get off all right," he said hotly. 

Evie felt his breath on her skin and then gagged as he licked her earlobe. She screwed her eyes shut against the swoop of nausea in her stomach. Suddenly he gave a grunt and his weight was gone. Evie opened her eyes to see Jericho rolling onto his side, clutching his head in pain. As Evie scuttled back, she looked up and saw Shawn standing over Jericho with a Singapore cane in one hand. 

Shawn stepped forward and offered Evie a hand up. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded in response; trying to calm her breathing as she kept an eye on him. She still didn't trust him.

"Good," he replied and then turned to Jericho, who was up on all fours and trying to regain his balance. "Attacking a woman again Jericho? You have no guts." Shawn's foot flicked out and caught him in the stomach. 

Clutching his stomach in pain, Jericho gave a strangled heave and vomited. Evie turned away from the sight, not trusting her own stomach.

"Oh look! You _do _have guts!" Shawn said in vicious glee. Knowing that Jericho wouldn't be getting up anytime soon, he turned to Evie. "C'mon, I'll walk you back to Hunter's locker room."

Evie cautiously walked alongside Shawn as they headed towards their destination. She risked a quick glance at him. "Why?"

Shawn kept his face forward and expressionless. "Because Jericho deserved it and you don't need to be treated like that." He snuck a swift look at her. "By the way, what is the reason for that little scuffle?" 

Evie shrugged. "Got me. I was minding my own business, trying to stay out of the way of Steiner and Hunter's fist fight and Jericho grabbed me."

"Yeah, but why did he grab you? Did you piss him off about something?"

"I don't know what Jericho's problem is," Evie answered truthfully. "For some weird reason, he's had it in for me ever since he and Stephanie had formed their little alliance last year. But since Stephanie left, he's kept on bothering me." She shrugged. "I don't know why."

Shawn shook his head. "At least it's not Flair," he said in a low voice.

Despite herself, Evie smiled. "True. He's pretty much steered clear of me since that night."

They stopped a few feet from the dressing room door. Evie looked up at Shawn. "Thanks for your help," she said sincerely.

He smiled. "No problem doll. I happened to be in the right place at the right time I guess." 

Evie said goodbye to him and pushed the door open. She found the dressing room empty. Presuming that the other three had gone out to assist Hunter, Evie made a beeline for the bathroom to clean herself up. As she finished wiping the blood from her mouth and chin, the door to the dressing room opened and she heard masculine voices. 

"Evie?" bellowed Hunter. 

"I'm in here," she said loudly as she tossed the bloody tissue in the trash can. There were still traces of dried blood around her mouth and she wet the corner of a towel to remove it. As she was dabbing the stain from her skin, Hunter came in. As soon as he saw what she was doing, he immediately became concerned.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded.

"Jericho," she replied simply.

"What happened?" he demanded again.

She told him what had transpired after he had pushed her out of the way and she watched as his face got redder with anger. When she got to the part where Shawn had stepped in, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Even though he grudgingly appreciated Shawn's intervention, he has the distinct feeling that something else was going on. 

Pushing aside the thoughts, he calmed himself enough to talk. "Are you okay?"

Evie nodded in response. "All though I don't think Jericho is gonna have much luck keeping anything in his stomach tonight," she deadpanned.

His grin turned to concern as his fingers lifted her chin so he could look at her face. He turned her head from side to side and then took the towel from her. "You missed a spot," he said softly as he gently wiped it with the damp fabric. Satisfied he had gotten it, he dropped the towel on the counter. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, aside from a few bruises I'll probably have in the morning, I'm-" she stopped abruptly as she saw Ric in the doorway.

Ric had been surreptitiously watching Evie and Hunter in the bathroom. He noted the way Hunter had touched her and cleaned the blood from her skin. He had done it tenderly; not something one would expect between friends. 

Hunter glanced over to where she was looking. Ric straightened up and asked if everything was okay. Hunter let go of Evie's chin as he explained what had taken place. By this time Batista and Randy had appeared and heard the whole thing. As they moved out into the sitting area, all three men assured Evie that they would be making Jericho's life a living hell. She thanked them for their concern and reassured them that it wasn't necessary, as it might provoke Jericho even further. 

"Still, he shouldn't get away with it," Batista growled. "Just like the coward to attack a woman."

"Don't worry, He'll get his. And when I'm finished with him, he'll wish he'd never laid a finger on anyone," Hunter muttered venomously.

***************************

**A/N:**  Many, many thanks to all of you for the reviews!  They are wonderful to read!  My apologies for posting so late.  But as promised-there is a bit more "romance" in this chapter.  Things got hectic again.  I started a part-time job this past week, and my hours are sporadic as I'm working as an in-home caregiver.  Plus I'm planning on going back to school (I hope), so I've been dealing with getting prepared for grant applications.  I had at least half this chapter written, re-read it, didn't like it and scrapped it.  I ended up rewriting the entire thing.  Again, however much I read through, I don't always catch things, so if you find anything out of whack, let me know!  

**Jessi****:**  Thanks!  I kinda thought that had the potential for more mayhem somewhere down the line with Dave knowing, but we'll see!

**Vronica03:** Glad you're enjoying it.  Sometimes I don't even know where this is going, because those crazy muses like to change things on me at the last minute.  Sorry.  I should know better than to mention other fics I've been working on, shouldn't I?  But like I said, the idea is still being worked out and it may not get posted at all.  Possibly might post a sneak peek on my website.  How's that for teasing?

**Lady Neptune3:**  Well, as you can see, Jericho didn't get his nose broken, but there's always that chance later on.  Glad you love the story.

**Karisma****:**  Thanks!  And like I mentioned to Jessi-that does have the potential for more mayhem down the line!

**YoullNeverKnowMe****:**  Wow!  Thanks a lot!  Batista?  Hmmm... Maybe, maybe not.  You'll just have to keep reading and see.

**Disco Inferno1:**  Thank you!  Yeah there is a lot going on and sometimes it's a bit hard to keep it all straight.  I have to jot down who is doing what to whom as I go along, or I get confused.  And trust me-it's not too difficult to confuse me these days!  And neither Shawn or Flair has given up.  Jericho will spill the beans eventually.  Working that into another chapter for later.

**Erica:** Thanks!  I may post a sneak peek on my website for that other fic, but I don't think it'll be ready for fanfiction.net for a while.  If at all.  I'll keep everyone posted on that.

**iccess-america****:**  Yeah, they are evil little things aren't they?  My Hunter muse went on strike the other week because he wasn't getting any action other than wrestling.  Such a temperamental little bastard.  Where's the fun in Batista sliding the key under the door?  Heh heh heh.  

**Maeve'sDarkPhoenix****:**  Thanks!  Yeah he'll keep it a secret, for now.  I don't see their relationship remaining under wraps for much longer.  I have a whole bunch of ideas brewing on that one.  Yeah, well Bischoff is such a slime (his character anyway) that he deserves what he gets.

**JenniferHyacinth****:**  Thanks!  Glad to see you're still reading it.  And enjoying it too.  Jericho's got quite a bit up his sleeve, but we'll see how that goes.  Ric…  he'll still be pestering Evie.  

**Princess-Muse v2.0:**  Wow!  You did have some catching up to do.  I thought it was particularly nice touch with the necklace.  And we'll be seeing more of that necklace in later chapters.  I'm sorry to hear about you and your boyfriend.  I'm glad that I could make you laugh though.  Lauren and Evie crack me up as well.  I just thought it would be funny for Lauren to get all excited and wonder what it's like to be with a wrestler.  Of course, since she's married and that won't be happening for her, she has to find out through her sister.  Will the relationship between Hunter and Evie last?  Keep reading and you'll find out.  Bradshaw will be making another appearance soon.  And I'm glad you like the wrestle heavy chapters too.


	46. One Thing

**Chapter 46**

  That second attack from Steiner resulted in a hematoma developing on Hunter's thigh.  The doctor confined him to his house for rest, telling him he could return to work on Monday, but not to expect to wrestle.  Hunter was able to get around with the assistance of a crutch.  

  Evie climbed the stairs to his exercise room.  She was surprised that he was up here, but then again, that was Hunter.  He always pushed the envelope.  If he could maneuver the stairs, he'd go work on his upper body routine.  Sure enough, when she walked in, he was busy working on his arms.  His thigh was tightly wrapped in a white bandage.    

  Leaning against the doorjamb, she watched as he screwed his face up in concentration.  Placing a hand over her mouth, she stifled a laugh.  Chances were he couldn't hear her anyway.  He was wearing headphones and the volume was cranked up so she could just hear the bass.  He finished up the set he had been working on and replaced the weights.  As he stood up and turned around, he caught sight of her.  

  "What are you laughing at?" he asked as he removed his headphones and shut the CD player off.

  "Nothing," she replied in a slightly amused tone.  "Nothing at all."

  He grunted in response as he wiped his face with a towel.  "What's up then?"

  "Just a reminder that Dr. Stone will be here in thirty minutes."  She watched as he finished wiping off his face and then ducked as he playfully tossed the towel at her.  She stuck her tongue out at him.

  He smiled as he picked up his crutch.  As he headed towards the door, she picked the towel up.  She twisted it and waited for him to pass her.  As he did, she snapped him on the backside with the towel.  He yelped in surprise and looked over his shoulder.

  "What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

  She smiled slyly.  "Just because."  

  He raised his eyebrows.  "Just because what?"

  "Just because it's a nice ass," she said and then grinned again.  "That and I owe you some payback for last March."  His face wore a look of puzzlement and she reminded him exactly what she was talking about.  "The pool.  The towel fight.  You snapped my ass at least three times."

  He laughed.  "Well I couldn't help it.  You were prancing around in that little bikini.  It was practically begging to be snapped with the towel," he replied as he started to maneuver himself down the stairs.

  "You know, if you weren't incapacitated, I'd snap you again," she said playfully as she twisted the towel up.

  "Wait til I get to the bedroom and then you can smack my ass all you want," he replied suggestively.

  Evie laughed again.  "I'd take you up on that offer, but the doc will be here shortly.  Wouldn't be a good thing for him to walk in on that."

  Hunter choked back a laugh as he reached the bottom of the stairs.  He hobbled off to get showered and dressed.  Evie shook her head in amusement as she watched him go.  She knew he would give her a shout if he needed any help.  She tossed the towel down the laundry chute and went down to the main floor.

  Dr. Stone came and left after forty five minutes.  He gave Hunter the all clear to go back to work on Monday, but made sure Hunter knew that meant no wrestling.  At all.  Hunter told him that was fine.  He grinned, as this meant that Scott Steiner wouldn't be getting any type of title shot any time soon.

  While the doctor was busy with Hunter, Evie received a call from Shawn.  He had called to check up on her and make sure she was okay after Jericho's attack.  

  "I'm fine Shawn.  Just a few bruises, but those are fading," she responded politely.  She still didn't know what to make of Shawn's changed attitude towards her, but she figured that if he was nice enough to help her out, she could be nice enough to thank him.  "Actually, I think I did more damage to Jericho than he did to me."

  Shawn chuckled.  "How come I'm not surprised?" he asked in amusement.  "When are you guys coming back?"

  "Monday," she replied, wondering what he had up his sleeve.

  "I'll see you around then," he said quietly.  "Later doll."

  "Yeah.  Later," Evie said and then disconnected the call.  She sat back in the chair and contemplated what was going on.  First Shawn apologized and then helped her out with Jericho.  Then there was Ric, who seemed to be unnaturally interested in what was going on between her and Hunter.  And then there was Jericho.  She snorted as his face appeared in her mind.  She still couldn't figure out his sick fascination with her.  

  She sighed as she stood up.  "Comes with the territory, I guess," she said to herself.  She knew what she had been getting herself into by having a relationship with Hunter.  They had talked about all that and, even though he had been reluctant for whatever reasons, they still went ahead with it.  But there was still that tiny nagging thought that something on Shawn's end wasn't quite ringing true.  

  "Suppose I'll just have to wait and see," she muttered as she headed towards the kitchen.  Before she had taken two steps, her phone rang again.

  Rolling her eyes, she answered it.  "This is Evie."

  "Hey darlin'!" Bradshaw's voice boomed from the other end.  "What's shakin'?"

  A smile crept across her lips.  "Well, well, well.  You _are_ still alive.  I was beginning to think you had dropped of the face of the earth."

  "Aww.  Glad to know you missed me," he replied.  "Yeah, I'm still kickin' and fightin'."

  "How are you?" she asked.  They made small talk for a few minutes and then Bradshaw asked her again how things were.

  "Things are going fine.  So far," she replied and then filled him in about Jericho and Shawn, as well as her suspicions about Shawn's change of heart.

  "Hmmm.  Sounds a bit fishy to me too.  You talked to Hunter about it?" Bradshaw asked.

  "Not really," she admitted faintly.  

  Bradshaw blew out a sigh.  He had told her before to clue Hunter in on things.  Apparently she wasn't listening or she didn't want to tell Hunter anything.  Not surprising, given Hunter and Shawn's history.  "You really should let him know about all that crap between you and Shawn.  If somethin' happens and he doesn't know the whole story, the shit'll hit the fan.  Especially where Shawn's involved."

  "I know," Evie replied quietly.  "And because it's Shawn, it's kind of tricky.  You know how much they hate each other."

  "Which is exactly why you should tell Hunter what's goin' on.  If he loves you as much as he says he does, he'll try and understand.  If not, then I'll have to beat some sense into his ass.  Or his head.  Same difference."

  Evie chuckled as she leaned against the doorjamb.  "How'd I get so lucky to have you as a friend?" she asked with a smile.

  "Dunno.  I'm still tryin' to figure that out myself," Bradshaw joked in response and then became stern.  "You make sure you talk to your man and let him know what's up."

  "I'll try," Evie replied as she straightened up.  

  "Make sure you do, little lady.  Or I'll have to beat some sense into you too," he said.  "And you don't want me doin' that."

  Evie said she would try.  He didn't try to get a promise out of her, but resolved to continue bugging her about it.  They said their goodbyes and Evie went to see how Hunter's doctor appointment was going.

**********************

  They arrived in Washington D.C. late Monday morning.  After checking into the hotel, Evie and Hunter went up to their rooms.  Once they dumped their luggage, Hunter checked his messages while Evie hooked up her laptop.  Soon she was tapping away.  She could faintly hear Hunter talking on his phone in the other room.  As she looked through her new email, she noticed a message from Bradshaw.  She opened it and as she read it, smiled wryly.  The email contained one question: _Have you talked to him yet?_

  "No, she murmured as she typed in her response.  _Not yet.  Soon._  Quickly, she went through and cleaned out her mailbox.  As she closed down the internet connection, she heard Hunter swear loudly and then the sound of something being thrown.  She got up and went to the adjoining door to check on him.  He was sitting on the bed with an angry expression on his face.    

  "What's wrong?" she asked calmly.

  He sat there trying not to lose his temper.  He took a couple of breaths to calm down and then spoke.  "I just got off the phone with Ric.  He's still trying to figure out what's going on with me and you."

  "Did he ask you directly this time, or is he still fishing?" Evie asked as she sat down on a chair.

  "Still fishing," Hunter replied as he ran a hand through his hair.  

  Evie nibbled on her lower lip as she contemplated what she was about to say.  As hard as they tried to keep things under wraps, it obviously wasn't going to stay that way for much longer.  "Hunter, maybe it's better if you tell Ric."  She hurried to explain when she saw the look on his face.  "I mean, he's gonna keep on bugging you about it.  He might as well know."

  "I suppose," Hunter sighed.  "I'm concerned that once people know, you'll be an even bigger target."

  "We can worry about that when we get to it," she replied.  "Besides, it's not like I've never been a target before."

  "Yeah, I know.  But I kinda like it being secret," he said as he looked at her with a hint of a grin.

  "I'll leave it up to you," she said as she stood up and walked over to him.  "Frankly, I think it might be the best thing."  She reached out and gently ran her fingers through his hair.  "Maybe he might quit trying so hard to get to know me."

  Hunter reached up and carefully pulled her down on his lap.  "He might," he said softly before kissing her.

  Her arms wound around his neck and she gave the kiss her full attention.  A breathless minute later, she was laughing softly at Hunter's attempt to unfasten her shirt.  Apparently the problem with Ric wasn't foremost on his mind.

  "Whasso funny?" he mumbled against her lips.

  "You," she responded with another laugh.  "Can I help you with something?"

  "Yeah, you can take this damn shirt off," he growled as he fumbled with the buttons.  "Matter of fact, you can take everything off.  

  Evie chuckled as moved Hunter's hands out of the way and stood up.  "Maybe later," she replied with a smirk.

  "Dammit woman, you really know how to push my buttons, don't you?" he said in a tight voice as he glared at her.

  She glanced down at him, noting that there was a prominent bulge in his pants.  "Apparently so," she said meaningfully.  

  He opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.  "Shit," he murmured as he stood up.  "See who it is, will you?" he asked as he headed towards the bathroom.  Evie waited until he had closed the bathroom door before she opened the hotel room door.  

  Batista stood in the hallway.  He raised his eyebrow when he saw Evie.  "Not interrupting anything, am I?"

  She smiled.  "No.  What's up?"

  "Hunter asked me to stop by when I got here.  Said he wanted to talk to me about something," Batista replied.

  She opened the door to let him in.  "Oh, well, he's in the bathroom right now.  Make yourself comfortable."

  Batista walked in and sat in one of the chairs, waiting for Hunter to come out of the bathroom.  Evie sat down on the end of the bed that Hunter had vacated.

  "You wouldn't have any idea what this is about, would you?" Batista asked.

  Evie shrugged.  "I didn't even know he asked you to come by.  Probably business."

  Batista leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees.  "How's Ric been around you?"

  "He hasn't really bothered me.  Why?" Evie responded.  She found it interesting he would ask that.

  "Just wondering.  I noticed he hasn't been cornering you like he usually would.  I thought maybe you or Hunter said something to him."

  "Funny you should say that," Hunter said as he came out of the bathroom.  

  "Why's that?" Batista asked.  He sat back in the chair, eyeing Hunter with some interest. 

  Hunter sat down next to Evie.  "I was wondering if you let anything slip accidentally."

  Batista shook his head.  "Nothing.  Like I said, it's your business, and it'll stay that way as far as I'm concerned."  He looked from Hunter to Evie and back again.  "What's going on?"

  Hunter grimaced.  "Ric's taken quite an interest in what's going on between me and Evie.  It's starting to piss me off."

  Evie spoke up.  "I mentioned to Hunter that it might be a good idea to let Ric know."

  Batista's eyebrow shot up again.  "You know, she might be right Hunter.  It might get him to leave the two of you alone," he said.

  Hunter looked from Evie to Batista.  "It might."  He ran a hand through his hair again and sighed.  "Why do I get the feeling that this isn't gonna be much of a secret anymore?"

  Batista shifted in his chair.  "And that worries you?"

  "Hunter's afraid it'll make me an even bigger target than I already am," Evie said.  "But I don't think it's going to make that much more difference.  I've already been one just being his personal assistant."

  "So don't tell anyone else," Batista said as he leaned forward.  "Just myself, Ric and Randy.  It's not like we're gonna blab to anyone." 

  Hunter sighed.  "I'll think about it.  I mean, I know I'll have to say something to Ric if he doesn't knock it off."

  Batista stood up.  "Don't wait too long."

  Hunter nodded.  "I won't," he replied as Batista headed to the door.  

  The two men said goodbye to each other and as soon as the door closed behind Batista, Evie stood up.

  "Where are you going?" Hunter asked.

  "To my room.  I have a few things I want to do before we go.  Besides, I know Ric will be banging on your door when he gets here.  So, I thought a little privacy would be in order," she said.

  "I said I'd think about telling him," Hunter said tersely.  

  "I know," she soothed.  "But just in case."

  He shook his head as she walked through to her room and closed the adjoining door.  As much as he relished the privacy of their relationship, he knew that it wasn't going to be private much longer.  Maybe Evie and Batista were right.  Maybe if he told Ric how it was between him and Evie, Ric would leave her alone and quit bugging him about it.  He lay back on the bed, contemplating the situation.

******************

  Hunter didn't tell Ric.  Instead the two men went over what they had planned for Steiner that night.  Evolution wound up in a press box, watching the number one contender match between Jericho and Steiner.  Steiner managed to get the win over Jericho, which guaranteed his match against Hunter at No Way Out for the title.  Hunter wasn't too pleased, but he smirked as Steiner was declared the winner.  He knew he would beat Steiner.  He still had a few tricks up his sleeve, and he wasn't called the Cerebral Assassin for nothing.

  Jericho was livid, however.  Instead of getting his stuff together to leave, he tore the locker room apart.  Anyone who passed by the heavy metal door, heard the thumping and screaming going on behind it.  Wanting no part of it, they would hurry by.  Evie could only smirk as she and Evolution walked by on their way out to the limo.

  Batista and Randy shared a laugh with Ric and Hunter over Goldust's situation.  The two younger men had gone on search of Steiner, but instead found Goldust deep in a funk about his partnership with Booker T.  Randy and Batista taunted him and then proceeded to use him for a punching bag.  Goldust ended up being electrocuted when he was thrown against a fuse box.  He had been transported to the hospital and Booker T was pissed, to put it mildly.    

  Evie pressed her lips together in an effort not to say anything.  It was none of her concern how the conducted their business, but sometimes she wondered if they took things too far.

  That incident did nothing to dampen the atmosphere at the house shows that week.  Things had become tense for everyone on the roster.  Bischoff was in a temper because he still had not been able to get an answer from Stone Cold Steve Austin, and the deadline was rapidly approaching.  Whoever approached him regarding a match, quickly found themselves in a less than desirable situation, as Bischoff was prone to booking nasty matches to relieve his frustration.  

  Jericho had spoken to Bischoff regarding Evie's attack on him the previous week.  Bischoff stated that there was nothing he could do about it because he was not Evie's boss.  Frustrated, Jericho mentioned that Shawn had a hand in it as well.  Bischoff said he could definitely do something about that, and awarded Jericho a hardcore match against Shawn, much to Jericho's delight.  Jericho promptly thrashed Shawn and emerged the winner.

  Shawn managed to exact a bit of revenge on Jericho the following night.  Jericho accosted Evie on her way back from Bischoff's office and Shawn had appeared out of nowhere to deliver a shot to Jericho's head with a chair.  Again, Evie was left wondering what Shawn had up his sleeve.

  Evie asked Hunter if he had spoken to Ric yet.  Hunter told her that he hadn't.  His mind had been on other things, but he would.  Evie left him alone, trusting he would take care of it.  Meanwhile, she still hadn't told him about Shawn, even after the latest incident with Jericho.  Bradshaw asked her every time he emailed her or spoke to her on the phone.  He kept reminding her that the longer she put it off, the worse it might be.

  The following Monday night found them in Los Angeles for RAW.  Evie wasn't too thrilled to be in the city.  It held some unpleasant personal memories for her, but she shrugged it off and went about her business.  

  Bischoff started the show off by announcing that he had not heard from Stone Cold Steve Austin yet.  He had done everything he could to get Austin to return at No Way Out.  He stated that Vince McMahon was on his way to the building and might just go ahead and fire him.  But until then, he was still the general manager.  

  He approached J.R. and Jerry Lawler at the announce booth to confront J.R. about Austin, asking why he hadn't been able to convince Austin to sign.  J.R. reminded Bischoff that he had fired Austin from WCW and that might be why Austin hadn't responded yet.  Bischoff stated that Austin had deserved it and then told J.R. that he deserved the same.  He then announced that J.R. was fired until he could guarantee that Austin would return to the WWE at No Way Out.

  The Titan Tron showed a limo pulling up at the Staples Center and Bischoff promptly ran out to meet it, thinking it was Vince McMahon.  As the door opened, Bischoff pasted an unctuous smile on his face.  It promptly disappeared when he realized that it was Evolution in the limo.  He watched as the four men climbed out, followed by Evie.

  Hunter smirked at the general manager.  "Were you expecting someone else Eric?" he asked as they headed into the building, leaving Bischoff in the parking garage with an embarrassed look on his face.

  Once inside, the four men proceeded to find out if they were booked in any matches.  Batista was booked in a match with Tommy Dreamer, but none of the other men had to wrestle that night.  They trooped to their dressing room and began to hatch plans.  They decided to use Batista's match with Dreamer to send a message to Scott Steiner.

  Evie made herself comfortable with the expense sheets and receipts while the men talked strategy.  As she sorted through the pieces of paper, her thinking switched to Ric.  Throughout the week, she noticed that Ric seemed to be watching her and Hunter.  She would occasionally catch him studying the two of them when they talked.  She thought it strange and had asked Hunter if he ever noticed it.  Hunter said he had just recently, and then said nothing else about it.  She didn't pursue the subject, but resolved to keep a watchful eye on Ric instead.

  Hunter had been preoccupied with his upcoming match at No Way Out with Steiner, and hadn't given much thought to talking to Ric about anything but business.  He had shoved the problem to the back of his mind instead.  Business always came first.

  They finished up their plans and Batista went into the bathroom to change for his match.  Hunter sat back on the sofa and watched the monitor while Randy and Ric compared notes on the two women they had been with the previous evening.

  The screen showed Jericho complaining to Bischoff about Jeff Hardy.  Bischoff stated he didn't have time for Jericho's whining.  He had bigger problems to deal with.  Jericho turned to Chief Morley and stated that someone needed to teach Jeff Hardy a lesson for interfering in other people's matches.  Chief Morley said he could be the one to teach Jeff that lesson and gave Jericho a match with Jeff Hardy.  Before Jericho left the room, he turned to Bischoff.

  "Give my regards to Vince," he said smugly and promptly left.

  Two more matches were televised and then another limo pulled into the parking garage.  This time, Vince McMahon did get out.  He spoke briefly to J.R., who was in the garage and then headed towards the ring.

  Hunter leaned forward, a look of interest on his face. He was glad Bischoff had screwed up and wondered if the new general manager would be a bit easier to manipulate.  "Looks like we'll have a new GM tonight guys," Hunter said.

  Ric, Randy and Batista gathered around the monitor and watched as Vince made his way down the ramp and into the ring.  Once he had been handed a mic, he called out Bischoff and Chief Morley.

  Bischoff grabbed a mic and promptly began talking, trying to kiss up to Vince.  "Vince, I hope your trip was pleasant-"

  "Shut your mouth Bischoff!" Vince interjected with vehemence.  Bischoff promptly stopped talking and Vince turned his attention to Chief Morley.  "You know Morley, you should be fired, but I had a change of heart.  You can decide your own fate.  All you have to do is win a match."

  Morley grinned and nodded, relieved that he wasn't going to be fired.  At least he'd be able to prove himself.  Within five seconds the grin was wiped off his face when Vince announced who he would be up against.

  "Your opponents will be Spike, D-Von and Bubba Ray Dudley in a handicap match!" Vince proclaimed in his commanding voice.  He watched with vicious glee as a resigned Morley went off to prepare for his match.

  In the dressing room, the four men laughed but became quiet as Vince turned back to Bischoff.  "So have you signed Austin yet?"

  Bischoff beat around the bush, making excuses and then- "No, I haven't signed him," he said quietly.

  Vince raised the mic to his mouth.  "As much as I hate Austin, I would have loved to see you try and control him-"

  Bischoff held up a hand and cut Vince off.  "Now Vince, I know you're a man of action.  And because I know that, I have a little surprise for you.  I have some action of my own here tonight," he proclaimed and then paused for a few seconds before finishing.  "Some hot lesbian action!" he exclaimed as two lovely ladies made their way to the ring.

  They climbed in and immediately began caressing each other in front of the two men.  Vince eyed them with appreciation as Bischoff told him they were bisexual.  As soon as the words were out of Bischoff's mouth, the two women began rubbing suggestively against Vince.

  He grinned wolfishly at the ladies and then looked at Bischoff.  "You're right Eric.  I am a man of action.  But I'm also a man of business.  And tonight I am _all_ business."  He pushed away from the two women.  "So you two can get out of my ring!" 

  The two women flounced off and Bischoff wore a worried expression.  

  "You have run out of time Eric," Vince said.  He gripped the mic tighter and got in Bischoff's face.  "Eric Bischoff, you're fired!"

  Evolution laughed as Bischoff dejectedly made his way backstage with Vince leading the crowd in singing good bye to Bischoff.  Evie wore a half smile.  She didn't feel sorry for the former GM at all.  In fact, she felt that he had received exactly what he deserved.

  Vince walked around the ring, eyeing the crowd.  "With that out of the way, I have some other business to take care of tonight."  He paused in the middle of the ring.  "It's come to my attention that a certain person has assaulted one of my wrestlers again.  It seems that particular someone has trouble learning their lesson the first time."  He turned and faced the ramp.  "I guess I have to teach that lesson again.  Evie!  Get out here right now!"

  Evie's eyes grew wide with surprise.  She glanced over at Hunter who was looking at her with confusion.  

  "What the hell is going on around here?" he asked as he looked at his partners.

  Ric shrugged.  He was just as surprised as everyone else.  Batista shook his head and Randy had a bewildered look on his face.  

  Evie got to her feet.  "I suppose I better go out there," she said.  Whatever Vince was planning, she would face it with determination.  She had the sinking feeling that it wasn't going to be good.

  Hunter stood up and grabbed his crutch.  "Well, Vince is gonna get more than he bargained for."  He gestured to the other three men.  "Let's go."

  As they walked towards the curtain, Hunter told Evie to let them go out first.  She nodded as she tried to keep her heart from pounding.  She had a bad feeling about this.  

  Batista walked next to her.  He noticed the expression on her face.  "Don't worry.  We got your back," he said quietly.

  Evolution's music hit and all four men came out and stood at the top of the ramp.  Hunter had a mic clutched in one hand and his crutch in the other.  

  Vince shook his head and spoke up.  "Cut that damn music!"  The music stopped abruptly.  "I didn't tell you four to come out here.  Where is she!"

  Evie took a deep breath and blew it out.  She pasted a defiant look on her face as she came out from behind the curtain and joined Evolution.  

  Vince grimaced.  "It's about damn time!  When I say get out here, you get out here!"  He looked at Evolution, noting the impassive expressions on their faces and then the defiant one on Evie's face.  He pointed at Evie.  "I've been informed that _you_ attacked Chris Jericho two weeks ago.  I guess you didn't learn your lesson the first couple of times, did you?" Vince demanded.

  Hunter lifted the mic to his mouth.  "Vince, Evie defended herself against Chris Jericho.  He's the one who started all this crap-"

  "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHO STARTED IT!  She attacked him again!" Vince boomed.  "So in light of the situation, I'm going to let Jericho have the opportunity for some payback."  An evil look came over Vince's face.

  Evie's stomach tightened.  She had the distinct feeling she was about to be told that it would be her versus Jericho.  If not tonight, then some time soon.  She cast a quick glance at Hunter who was staring daggers at Vince.

  "Now, I know that she's not a wrestler, but she seems to take care of herself outside of the ring just fine."  Vince's mouth twisted up in a smarmy grin and Evie took another breath.  " So, I'm going to give the new RAW general manager permission to set up a match between Chris Jericho and Triple H's personal assistant, Evie!"

  Evie exhaled shakily as the crowd booed Vince.  She had told Bischoff that Linda McMahon hadn't approved of that match he had set up between her and Jericho last year, but Linda was only the CEO.  Vince was the owner of the company and could do what he pleased.

  Hunter started protesting vehemently and Vince cut him off.  "If Evie wins, she stays your personal assistant.  If she loses, she's fired," Vince paused and then added his stipulations to the match.  "If you fire her, or she quits before the match, you will _all_ be fined and suspended for two weeks without pay, and Triple H, you _will_ be stripped of that title.  If _any_ member of Evolution interferes in that match, they _will_ be fined and suspended for two weeks without pay and Evie will automatically be fired."  Vince placed one hand on the top rope.  "I know Jericho has prior commitments, so this match will take place some time after No Way Out.  I will leave the date up to the new GM."

  Hunter was livid, but he kept his anger under control.  Barely.  "You can't do this Vince!"

  Vince grinned again.  "Seeing as I'm the owner of the company, I can.  And I just did."

***********************

  "Shit!" Hunter said with force as he hurled another empty water bottle at the wall of the dressing room. 

  Evie said nothing as she sat down on a folding chair, her head in her hands.  "Damn," she muttered to herself.  She should have seen it coming.  Apparently Bischoff or Jericho had complained about her to Vince.  She put her money on Jericho seeing as Bischoff really didn't have any direct power over her.  

  "Settle down champ.  We'll figure something out," said Ric as he glanced at Evie.  

  "This is exactly what I didn't want happening," Hunter said.  "Vince is taking things too damn far this time."

  Ric held his hands up in a placating gesture.  "Look, why don't we wait and see who the new GM is gonna be?  Maybe we can work something out that way."  He grinned.  "We can be very persuasive when we wanna be."

  "Ric's right Hunter.  Let's find out who the GM is first and then go from there," Batista said as he pulled his gear from his bag.  "No point in going into this without a plan."  He disappeared into the bathroom to change as his match was coming up after the Dudley Boyz.

  "Hey, if we don't come up with something, we can always coerce the new GM into some stipulations," Ric stated.  "I'm sure we can work something in favor of Evie."  Even though he had been just as surprised as everyone else regarding the match, the wheels in his head had been turning since they walked out onstage.  He knew that he could work this out to an advantage.  But it would be more in his favor than anyone else's.  

  "Fine," Hunter snapped.  He glanced over at Evie and saw that she still had her head in her hands.  He opened his mouth to say something, but Ric spoke again.

  "We'll worry about this later.  We got a message to deliver to Steiner," he said as Batista came out of the bathroom.

  Hunter told them to go ahead, he'd follow in a minute.  Batista, Ric and Randy left the room.  As soon as the door had closed, Hunter limped over and dropped a hand on Evie's shoulder.  

  "You okay?" he asked quietly. 

  She raised her head to look at him.  A sigh escaped her.  "I.. yeah... I'm okay.  I guess."

  "Don't worry about it, Evie.  We'll work something out," he replied.  She nodded in response and Hunter stepped away.  "Don't leave the room.  You wait for us to get back.  And don't let anyone in unless it's us."

  Hunter made sure she locked the door before he hobbled out to join Randy at the curtain.  He was pissed, to say the least, but he had business to take care of, so he resolutely pushed everything else out of his mind.

  Tommy Dreamer started off with the upper hand by coming in through the crowd and whacking Batista with a kendo stick.  Batista responded with a spear to the midsection and then power bombed Tommy and got the three count.  As soon as the bell rang, Ric climbed into the ring and began beating on Tommy.  Batista joined him and soon they were stomping on him in the corner.  

  Booker T ran in and mounted his own attack on Ric and Batista.  His success was cut short when Randy and Hunter came out and made it four on one.  They beat Booker down, stomping, kicking and punching.  The crowds' booing turned to cheering as Scott Steiner ran in and proceeded to clear Evolution out of the ring.  The four men backed up the ramp, sneering and pointing at Steiner.  Steiner stared them down as they disappeared backstage.   

  Evie unlocked the door and let them in.  Batista disappeared to change back into his street clothes and the other three men congratulated each other on getting away from Steiner.

  "Safe to say, the message was received," Ric said as he sat down on the sofa.  He glanced over at Evie and noticed she was typing away on her laptop.  

  Hunter maneuvered himself in front of Ric and onto the sofa.  "Well, now we just have to wait and see who the new GM is gonna be."  He also noticed Evie on her laptop.  "You okay over there?"

  "Fine," she said quietly.  "Just working on a few things."  She had spent the time going over a few ideas before Evolution had returned to their locker room.  Nothing had panned out.  It seemed that she was stuck.  Instead of becoming frustrated, she finished up typing in the expense reports.  She'd print them out and fax them from the hotel later.

  The four men continued to talk about how they might influence the new GM.  Jericho's match against Jeff Hardy was brief and Jericho came away the winner.  The crowd booed him as he left the ring.

  The monitor showed Vince walking out to the ring with a mic in hand.  He climbed in and stated he was ready to announce the new general manager of RAW.  "Will the new general manager step forward please?"          

  To everyone's surprise, Jim Ross walked out, followed by Bischoff.  He told Vince that he had just spoken to Austin and was guaranteed that Austin himself would be at No Way Out.

  "Excellent J.R.  Go on back to the announce table and take your seat.  You're still a part of the WWE," Vince replied.  He then turned to Bischoff.  "Well, it looks like you delivered what you promised."

  In Evolution's locker room everyone became agitated.  They could smell what was coming from a mile away.  Evie had closed down her laptop and was standing next to Batista, watching the screen.  This did not look good.  

  "Hell no," she muttered under her breath.  "Please, no."

  Batista glanced over at her.  He knew she didn't like Bischoff and from what he had heard from her and Hunter, the feeling was mutual.  He also had a bad feeling about this.

  Vince looked at Bischoff.  "Since you did deliver, I am reinstating you as general manager of RAW.  I am also reinstating Chief Morley as well."

  The atmosphere in the locker room was tense.  Hunter cursed softly.  Evie sighed inwardly.  It was worse.  Now that Bischoff was the GM again, she knew he wasn't going to make the match an easy one.

  Vince moved to leave, but stopped.  "You know what Bischoff, since you did your job, I think that you're going to join my club."

  Bischoff wore a look of excitement mixed with confusion.  He had no idea what club Vince was talking about.

  Vince grinned maliciously.  "You're going to join the "Kiss My Ass" club!"  He turned around so that his back was to Bischoff and undid his pants.  He dropped them and demanded that Bischoff kiss his ass.

  Bischoff grabbed a mic.  "I'm sorry Vince, but I can't do this.  I mean, I would do anything to keep my job, but I just can't.  If you have to kick my ass in order for me to keep my job, then so be it."  

  Vince quickly pulled his pants back up and closed them.  "Fine," he replied.  "You will be at No Way Out, Eric, but not in the general manager capacity.  You will be at No Way Out as a competitor!"  The crowd cheered as Vince smirked at Bischoff.  "In one corner will be Eric Bischoff.  In the other corner... Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

  The crowd erupted as Bischoff stood in the ring with a shocked expression.  Vince smirked again and then left the ring.

  Randy was chuckling at what had transpired.  Ric looked at him.  "What's so funny?"

  "Bischoff having to wrestle Austin.  Talk about bad karma," Randy said and then chuckled again.  "He better run for his life."

  Despite her situation, Evie managed to find the humor in Bischoff's predicament.  She had to face Jericho, but she'd rather do that than have to face Austin.  Perhaps there was some justice in the universe after all.

  "You do realize that because he has to face Austin, he's gonna be preoccupied?  I mean, how the hell is he gonna pull it off?" Randy asked.  "And if he's preoccupied..." he trailed off, hoping someone would see his point.

  Ric grinned.  "If he's preoccupied, he's liable to agree to anything."  He rubbed his hands together.  "I see all sorts of possibilities here."

  "You're forgetting one thing though," Hunter stated.  "Bischoff hates Evie.  He'll do what he can to make that match to Jericho's advantage."

  Evie began picking her bags up. "Well I don't know about you four, but I'm ready to get out of here."  She'd had enough for the night.  All she wanted to do was go back to her room and soak in a nice hot bath, hopefully delaying the inevitable until tomorrow. 

  They all headed back to the hotel.  As the limo pulled onto the street, Batista and Randy were tossing around ideas to help Evie out, with Ric interjecting now and then.  Most of his attention was on Hunter and Evie.  They were quietly conversing with one another and from the look on Evie's face, it wasn't pleasant.

  "See, this is exactly what I was talking about," Hunter said in a low voice.  "I knew this was gonna happen.  I don't want you in that ring with Jericho."

  "So you're going to go ahead and let everyone get fined and suspended because of me?  I don't think so Hunter.  I already have a problem with Jericho.  I don't need problems with those three by costing them money and your title," Evie argued. 

  Hunter shut his mouth, unwilling to finish the conversation in the limo.  He doubted he would be able to keep his voice down.

  They arrived at the hotel and went to their respective rooms.  Before he headed towards his room, Batista fell back so that he was walking next to Evie.  "Look, we're gonna work something out, so don't worry."

  "I'm more worried about Hunter than Jericho at the moment," she responded quietly.

  "Understandable," Batista said.  "You need anything, you give me a call."

  Evie nodded at him as he walked off to his room.  She quickly unlocked her door and stepped in.  Before she could set her bags down, there was a knock at the adjoining door.  She dropped her things on the bed, unlatched the door and opened it.

  Hunter stepped into her room.  "I don't want you in that ring," he repeated.

  "This is pointless Hunter.  If you fire me or I quit, you all get shafted as well as me.  If you interfere, each of you gets shafted."  She watched him as he paced back and forth. "I don't need everyone else to be pissed at me because of this."

 Hunter threw up his hands in disgust.  "Dammit Evie!  This is a problem for both of us.  I don't want you in that ring because I don't want you to get pounded by Jericho.  You know he's gonna use this to his own advantage, not to mention Bischoff." 

  Evie sighed.  "Yeah, well I think he has more important things on his mind tonight."

  "This isn't funny," Hunter stated as he stopped pacing.  

  "I know," she responded tiredly as she sat down on the bed.  "Can we worry about it tomorrow?  I just want to forget about this evening and get some sleep."

  Hunter looked down at her and realized that this was probably taking as much out of her as it was him.  It wasn't her fault.  It was that damn Jericho.  If he'd left Evie alone, none of this would have happened. 

  "Sure," he said softly as he reached down and pulled her up off the bed.  He placed a kiss on her forehead and his fingers began unfastening the buttons on her shirt.

  She looked at him in confusion.  "What are you doing?"

  "Shh.  Don't say anything.  Just let me do this," he replied as he undid the last button, removed her shirt and laid it on the bed.  His hands unfastened her pants and he told her to sit down.

  She complied and he removed her shoes and socks and then her pants which he left on the bed.  He told her to remain where she was and he disappeared into the bathroom.  As she wondered what he was up to, the sound of water running into the bathtub answered her question.  After a few minutes, the water stopped and he came out.

  "Go on in and have a hot bath and I'll come back when you're done," he said.  

  She murmured her thanks and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek.  He left her room and she went into the bathroom and removed her underwear.  She noticed that he had put in some of her body wash as there were bubbles floating on top of the water.  She climbed into the tub carefully and sighed as the hot water and scented bubbles enveloped her skin.

********************       

  Unfortunately, Bischoff could not be coerced into anything that would favor Evie in the match.  Whenever Hunter approached him, he would flat out refuse to talk about the match.  Ric told Hunter to wait and they would try and come up with something after the pay per view.  He stated that Hunter needed to focus more on his match with Steiner than the problem with Jericho and Bischoff.

  Jericho had been thrilled at Vince's announcement of his impending match against Evie.  Finally she'd get what was coming to her, in more ways than one.  He made the most of every opportunity to seek her out and remind her that her ass was his.  Evie never responded, choosing to ignore him instead.

  Shawn had taken to appearing whenever Jericho did, making sure that nothing happened to Evie.  At least, not yet.  When it did, he wanted to make sure Hunter was watching.  On the surface, he was friendly to her when he did cross paths with her.  

  He managed to get a few words in with her.  She had arrived at the arena early the following Monday night with Ric and Batista.  They went to Bischoff's office to make sure of their matches for the night and any last minute adjustments they might have for Bischoff.  As Evie waited outside the door, Shawn approached her.

  "What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.  "You're gonna get us both in trouble."

  He smiled.  "I'll make it quick.  I heard about the match and the stipulations Vince set up," he said.

  "So?" Evie asked, wondering what this was leading up to.

  "Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be keeping an eye on things when you're in that ring."

  Evie eyed him.  "As in, you might be around to offer me some help?" she asked casually.

  Shawn shrugged.  "It's the least I can do."  He smiled.  "Someone's gotta look out for you since Hunter won't be around to do it."  He started walking away.  "Think about it, doll."  

  Ric stood just out of sight on the other side of the doorway, listening.  _So Michaels is offering help, huh?  Hmmm.  This could open up some interesting possibilities. _

  Batista finished his conversation with Bischoff and he, Ric and Evie headed back to Evolution's locker room.  Batista turned to Evie.  "I expect Bischoff is gonna make an announcement about your match tonight."

  "How do you know that?" she asked.

  "He hinted about it while I was talking to him," Batista said as they walked into the locker room.

  "Great," Evie muttered.  

  Hunter and Randy arrived shortly and the four men went over the match for the night as Evie busied herself with other things.  Soon the monitor displayed the opening credits and showed the snowy outside of the Nationwide Arena in Columbus Ohio.  Instead of Bischoff coming out first, RVD and Lance Storm's match opened the show.  As soon as RVD got the pin and the bell rang, the two men were out of the ring and Bischoff came out.   

  "It's great to be the new general manager of RAW," he said as soon as he had stepped into the ring.  "And I do have some unfinished business with someone.  Chief Morley, will you come on out here?"

  Once Morley was in the ring, Bischoff officially reinstated him.  Morley thanked the GM and tried to rouse the crowd into showing Bischoff some appreciation by giving him a round of applause.  The crowd booed Bischoff instead and Bischoff berated them.

  "I am sick of seeing everyone smirking at me and wishing me luck at No Way Out.  So you know what?  Tonight, I'm gonna give a lucky pair of people in that locker room a tag team match."  He paused for effect and then continued.  "It's gonna be Shawn Michaels and Jeff Hardy against Christian and Chris Jericho!"

  Bischoff grinned as he paced around the ring.  "I bet you people like the Dudley Boyz, right?"  The crowd roared its approval.  "And I bet you'd love to see someone go through a table tonight, wouldn't you?"  The roaring became even louder.  "Well, it's not gonna happen!" Bischoff announced.  "I suspended the Dudleyz!"

  A clip ran on the Titan Tron showing Bubba Ray and D-Von being escorted out of the building.  Bubba told a security guard that the situation between them and Bischoff is far from over.

  Bischoff was smirking when the clip ended.  "Not only that, but I am booking Spike Dudley in a handicap match against Rosey, Jamal and Rico!"

  The people in attendance booed Bischoff again, but he kept grinning.  In the locker room Evie subconsciously held her breath, waiting for Bischoff to bring her and Jericho's match up.  She didn't have to wait long.

  "Last week, Vince McMahon gave me, the new GM, permission to set up a match between Chris Jericho and Triple H's assistant."  

  Evolution waited with baited breath to find out what type of match Bischoff was going to set up.  Evie felt a headache developing behind her eyes.  She didn't need this stress right now.  

  Bischoff continued.  "Now, as much as I like the idea and the stipulations, I want to make this an extra-special match for _everyone_."  

  There was no mistaking the innuendo behind Bischoff's words.  He was going to give Evie one hellacious match.

  "So I'm gonna take some time and think this whole thing over before I make any announcements about the type of match it's going to be or when it will be," Bischoff concluded.

  A collective sigh went through the locker room.  Batista glanced over at Evie.  "Looks like you're off the hook for now," he said with a hint of a grin.

  Evie returned the smile.  "Maybe, but who knows what he'll dream up," she replied as she gestured towards the monitor.

   "He'll do what we say, if he knows what's good for him," Ric stated matter-of-factly.

  Bischoff turned and faced the announce table.  "Not a lot of people know that I'm an eighth degree black belt and have been in martial arts for over twenty years.  Well, tonight I am going to give a demonstration of what I'm capable of by competing in my first match ever on RAW." He grinned in the direction of Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross.  "I'm going to compete against Stone Cold Steve Austin's best friend, good old' J.R.!"

  The camera panned to J.R., who was visibly upset.  Lawler was talking a mile a minute, trying to get his announce partner hyped up for his match until J.R. finally told Lawler to shut up.

****************

  Unfortunately, Jericho's luck didn't hold out for his tag team match against Shawn and Jeff Hardy.  He and Christian started out with the upper hand by handcuffing Shawn to the turnbuckle.  As the match was a no disqualification match, it was perfectly legal.  Jericho and Christian beat down Jeff for a bit and then Jericho taunted Shawn with the key as Christian took care of Jeff.  Jericho got too close and Shawn nailed him with a super kick.  Jericho dropped the key and Shawn pounced on it and quickly got the handcuffs off.  

  Shawn climbed into the ring and began to clean house.  Jericho slipped into the ring with a steel chair and got nailed with it in the face when Shawn gave him another super kick.  Jeff, having tossed Christian out of the ring, quickly scaled the post to the top turnbuckle, and pinned Jericho with a Swanton bomb for the win.

  Jeff and Shawn disappeared backstage and a few minutes later, the monitor showed Jericho backstage, throwing things around and cursing Jeff Hardy.  Evie smiled as she watched Jericho.  As far as she was concerned, Jericho had received what he deserved.  At least from Jeff Hardy.

  Hunter called her into the bathroom, where he was changing.  She got up off the sofa and walked in.  He was wearing his gear.  He had his thigh heavily taped and had both braces on.  As he leaned back against the sink, he held out a roll of tape to her.

  "Need you to wrap my hands," he said.

  Evie took the tape from him and proceeded to wrap his right hand and wrist and then his left wrist.  As she worked, Hunter watched her.  She had been quiet for most of the day.  When Hunter had asked her what was wrong, she had shrugged him off.  He didn't push her, figuring that it was probably the match against Jericho.  He couldn't blame her for being preoccupied with it.  He was trying to figure out a way to keep Jericho from winning without losing his title, pay and Evie.

  Evie finished up and set the tape on the counter behind Hunter.  "Anything else I can do for you?" she asked.

  He gave her a suggestive smile as he wiggled his eyebrows at her, trying to get her to laugh.  

  A small smile appeared on her lips.  "Maybe later," she whispered before giving him a tiny peck on the cheek.

  Hunter watched her walk out of the bathroom, admiring the view as she did.  Ric's voice floated through the door.  "It's time.  Let's go champ!"

  He stood up and walked slowly out to the main room.  He reminded Evie to keep the door locked and not to open it for anyone but them.  She nodded and wished them luck.  The four men left the room.

  The match went to hell when Ric and Randy got involved, but Steiner and Booker were able to handle it.  Booker T and Steiner ended up the winners when Booker nailed Hunter with an axe kick for the win.  Of course Evolution was livid, but they cut their losses and made a hasty exit.

  Back in the locker room, they changed, gathered up their things and Evie and left for the hotel.  Evie was quiet the entire ride, preferring to half listen to them chatter about the match.  Her mind was elsewhere as she stared out the window.  She remained quiet as they all went to their rooms.  She murmured a goodnight to three of them and went into her room.

  As she changed into her nightshirt and got ready for bed, Hunter appeared in the adjoining doorway.

  "Hey, you okay?" he asked softly.

  Evie looked up at him as she put her dirty clothes into her laundry bag.  "I guess.  Still trying to figure out how to get out of this damn match."  Her expression grew hopeful.  "Any suggestions?"

  He walked over to her.  "None yet," he replied as he took the laundry bag from her and tossed it onto a chair.  

  Her face fell at his answer.  She hadn't really expected him to tell her they had figured something out.  

  Hunter's hand lifted her chin so he could see her face.  "Would you quit worrying?  We'll think of something," he said. 

  "I know," she replied in a whisper.  "I just wish I knew why Jericho's so damn obsessed with me."

  "That's something we'd all like to know," Hunter replied.  His voice dropped a couple octaves.  "You know, I can make you forget about Jericho for the rest of the night."

  Evie looked up at him and noticed the playful expression on his face as well as the glint of desire in his eyes.  She smiled.  "Really?  And how do you plan on doing that?"

  "Like this," he murmured as his mouth came down on hers.

  The kissing turned to touching; the touching to caressing.  The caressing became heated and soon they were both lying on the bed sans nightclothes.  Using his fingers and his mouth, Hunter soon had Evie moaning for him.  Slowly he pushed her legs apart and settled between them.  As he did, her eyes opened and she shook her head in response to his actions.

  "What?" he asked huskily.

  She slipped out from under him and pushed him down so he was flat on his back. 

  He grinned in anticipation.  "Feeling aggressive tonight?" he questioned.

  Evie returned the grin.  "A little."  Actually, she had been feeling aggressive for a while, but she had been falling sleep fairly quickly for the past few days.  Tonight however, she was wide awake and wanting to do something to relieve her tension.  Deciding not to let Hunter have all the fun tonight, her hand slipped under the pillow and pulled out one of her long silk scarves that she had placed there earlier.

  _What on earth... ?_ he thought.  "Where did that come from and what's it for?"  When she gave him a Cheshire cat smile, he knew he was in trouble.  

  Without a word, she quickly wrapped the cloth around both his wrists and tied it off to the headboard.  A throaty chuckle issued from him, but turned to a groan as she began to lick and kiss her way down his body.  Her lips traveled over his chest, down his stomach to his thighs.  She began to gently bite and lick his tanned skin, causing his erection to become even more pronounced.  Her nails scraped his flesh as she bit his thighs over and over.  

  He jerked against the fabric when she wrapped one hand around him and gently tugged.  Her hand slid up and down as she continued to leave love bites along the sensitive crease of hip and thigh and then over his stomach.  He moaned in protest when her hand let go of him.  She smiled against his skin, kissed her way back over his chest to his neck and then nibbled on his ear.  

  Evie's tongue flicked over his earlobe and chin and then plunged into his mouth.  He pulled against the restraints as she kissed him savagely.  She broke the kiss abruptly and looked at him.  He met her gaze head on and noticed her green eyes were hazy with passion.  Her stare was so intense that he felt himself become even more aroused.  She smiled that cat-like smile again, straddled his waist and began to rub herself against him.

  He groaned as he tugged at the silk around his wrists.  She watched him from under half closed eyes.  His face was contorted in passion as he bit down on his lower lip to keep from groaning again.  She twisted her hips, continuing to rub against his erection.

  "Evie," he gasped.

  "What?" she purred in response as she leaned forward, her arms on either side of him.

  "Untie me," he rasped and then bit off another groan as she rotated herself against him again and bent her head to lick his chest.

  "No," she simply replied and continued.

  He lifted his head.  "Untie me," he repeated.  When she didn't answer him, he became insistent.

  "Why?" she asked as she sat back and placed her hands on his chest.

  "Because I want to touch you," he bit out as he thrust his hips upwards.

  Evie simply smiled and ran her fingernails over his chest, teasing and then rolling each of his nipples between her fingers.

  A harsh groan escaped him and he almost lost it.  His head fell back on the pillow.  "Dammit Evie, untie me!"

  "You didn't say the magic word," she responded with another enigmatic smile.

  He rolled his eye in exasperation, but his need outweighed his pride.  "Please," he whispered.

  She pushed her hips down on him and a strangled groan came from his throat.  "Please what?"

  Hunter licked his lips.  "Please untie me," he panted.

  Evie leaned forward and untied the silk.  As soon as the knot had been undone, he grabbed her hips and rolled her over so that she was underneath him.  Within seconds, he penetrated her and was stroking in and out as he growled.  She let out a sigh of satisfaction as he continued to thrust into her.  She demanded that he increase the pace as she violently pushed her hips up to meet his, and soon they were both bucking frantically.  All too soon, she felt the rapid explosions of orgasm and she arched her back, crying out his name as her fingernails bit into his backside.  Another harsh groan and he emptied himself into her.

  He collapsed on top of her, his breath hot in her ear.  She tangled her fingers in his hair as her legs wrapped around his waist.  Slowly their breathing calmed and he removed himself from her; rolling onto his side, he wrapped an arm around her waist and buried his face in her neck.  He chuckled as he thought about his promise earlier.  Fact was, she had made _him_ forget all about Jericho.  His eyes drifted shut as she murmured goodnight to him.  

************************ 

  "Yes?" Evie asked when she had opened the door to Evolution's locker room.

  "Mr. Bischoff sent me to get you," said the gofer.  

  Hunter came up behind Evie.  "What's going on?"

  "Mr. Bischoff wants to see Evie in his office," the gofer stammered at the world heavyweight champion.

  "Well let's go then," replied Hunter.

  The gofer spoke up hesitantly.  "Umm...  He wants to see her alone."

  Hunter began to get pissed, but Evie spoke before he could.  "It's okay Hunter.  I don't think anything will happen."  

  They were in Montreal Quebec, Canada for No Way out.  Jericho had been booked as the first match of the night with Jeff Hardy and was currently being treated for a bruised jaw in triage.  Shawn had appeared after the end of Jericho's match and gave him some sweet chin music as well as Christian, who had come out to help Jericho beat down Jeff Hardy.

  "Fine, but make sure one of security walks her back," he growled to the gofer.  "Don't do anything to piss Bischoff off tonight," Hunter murmured in her ear.

  She nodded in response as the gofer motioned for her to follow him to Bischoff's office.  He knocked on the door and opened it when Bischoff yelled for him to come in.

  "Here she is Mr. Bischoff," the gofer announced.

  Bischoff dismissed him and motioned for Evie to come in and close the door.  She did and noticed Morley standing next to Bischoff's desk.

  "You wanted to see me?" Evie asked calmly.

  "Yes.  I wanted to talk to you about this match with Chris Jericho without interference from your boss or the other three," Bischoff replied from behind his desk.  

  Evie eyed him suspiciously.  "What about it?"

  Bischoff smiled.  "Well, Jericho came to me on Saturday stating that he wants a hardcore match, which, obviously, is a no disqualification match.  I thought that was a good idea, however, Vince's stipulations still stand; no interference from Evolution, nor are they to be at ringside."

  "I know what Vince said," she stated.  "It was just a few weeks ago."

  Bischoff continued as if he hadn't heard her.  "But then I thought, why not make it even more interesting?  Why not make it a hardcore, last man standing match instead."  He looked at her, his eyes gleaming with viciousness.  "You do know what a last man standing match is, don't you?"

  Evie folded her arms across her chest.  "Yeah, I'm quite aware of what a last man standing match is."  This was not going to go over well with Hunter.  She imagined he would have a few choice words with Bischoff when he got the chance.

  Bischoff nodded.  "Good.  I still have to work out a few more details, but I should have that all taken care of next week," he replied as he toyed with a pen on his desk.

  "Is that all?" Evie asked in a bored tone.  She wanted to make Bischoff think that she didn't give a damn about the match; that she wasn't worried about it.

  He stood up abruptly.  "Yes, that's all," he bit out.  "But if I were you, I would be more concerned with what the outcome of that match will be.  Because you know you're going to lose."

  "We'll see about that," she stated as she turned to leave.

  "You're finished Evie!  You won't be coming back to work after Jericho beats you," Bischoff yelled as she walked out the door.

  She didn't reply as she closed the steel door.  She looked up to see Greg from security waiting for her in the hall.  "Darren said you needed to be walked back to the locker room," he said gruffly.  

  Evie nodded and he escorted her back to Evolution's room.  As soon as she walked in, Hunter was at her side.  "What happened?  What did he want?"

  Evie explained what had transpired in Bischoff's office as the other three men crowded around.  When she told them what type of match it was going to be, Hunter cursed.

  "I think I need to have a chat with Mr. Bischoff," he growled.  "This isn't right."

  Ric cut in.  "Wait a second H, this might be a good thing."

  Hunter turned his glare on Ric.  "What do you mean?"

  "Well, it leaves Evie free to use anything she can get her hands on.  Especially chairs," Ric said, "Or sledgehammers."

  Hunter contemplated that for a few seconds.  "Yeah, but it means that Jericho can do the same thing."

  "At least it'll give her a better chance in the ring," Ric said.  He turned to Evie as another idea occurred to him.  "Is he booking the match at the beginning of the show?"

  "He didn't say, Ric.  He said he was working out a few more details and would have it all taken care of next week," Evie responded as she met his gaze.  "Why?  You have something in mind?"

  Ric nodded.  "Well, Vince said that none of us could interfere _in_ the match.  He didn't say anything about _before_ the match, did he?"  He looked around at everyone else to make sure they understood him.  "We find out when the match is booked in the show and take care of Jericho beforehand."

  Batista and Randy nodded in agreement, stating that it sounded better than nothing at all.  Hunter looked a bit skeptical, but Batista and Randy were right; it was better than nothing.  Maybe they could put a good enough hurting on Jericho so that Evie would have a better advantage.

  He glanced at Evie.  "Well, what do you think?"

  "I think they're right.  It's better than nothing at all," she responded.  "Now that we have that somewhat settled, if you guys don't mind, I want to see Bischoff get his ass kicked tonight," she said in sadistic glee.

*************************  

  Hunter managed to retain his title against Scott Steiner.  Ric went to work on Steiner with some cheap shots when Hunter tossed him out of the ring.  Hunter climbed out and slammed Steiner's head into the steel steps.  Once Steiner got back into the ring, the tide turned. 

  The two men exchanged blows and then Steiner backed Hunter into the corner.  Somehow, Hunter used the ropes to pin Steiner, but the ref broke it up.  They both ended up outside the ring, battling one another and then Steiner rammed Hunter into the steel steps.  Hunter was tossed back into the ring and Steiner pummeled him in the middle of the mat.

  A belly to belly suplex to Hunter and Steiner then gave him a superplex.  He rolled Hunter up for a three count, but Ric managed to stop the count.  Steiner then put Hunter in the Steiner Recliner as Ric called for the rest of Evolution to come out. 

  Batista and Randy came down and were beaten down by Steiner.  Once they were dispatched, Steiner climbed back into the ring and clotheslined Hunter out of the ring.  Steiner then went back to work on Randy.  He tossed him over the ropes and onto Batista.  The ref sent the three members of Evolution back to the locker room.

  As the ref was occupied with them, Hunter managed to get a hold of the title belt and slammed it into Steiner's head.  He went for the pin, but Steiner kicked out.  Hunter got up, hit the Pedigree on Steiner and then pinned him for the win.

  Hunter collapsed next to Evie on the sofa when he came in.  The other three crowded around him, congratulating him on his victory.  He thanked them and then waved them off so he could go shower and change.

  Evie remained on the sofa to watch Bischoff get his ass kicked by Austin.  Soon the locker room became quiet as everyone else joined her in watching. 

  Bischoff got on the mic and tried to forfeit the match by stating that he would lay down on the mat.  The crowed roared in disapproval and then Austin came out.  The place erupted with cheers and screams as he walked to the ring.  Bischoff began pleading with him to let the whole thing go and settle it like men.  Evie smirked at Bischoff's fear.  _Serves you right_, she though viciously.

  Austin apparently didn't want to forfeit the match because he speared Bischoff and then pummeled him on the mat.  Bischoff tried in vain to cover up, but Austin jerked him off the canvas and threw him into the corner.  Austin beat him down to the bottom rope and then proceeded to kick the hell out of him.  The crowd went wild and the Evolution locker room could barely contain their laughter.

  Austin ripped the padded gloves off Bischoff's hands, slammed him into the turnbuckle and then stomped on him some more.  The ref tried to get Austin to calm down, but he gave the finger to the ref.  Bischoff managed to break free and nail Austin in the face and chest with a few kicks.  Austin took the blows, not fazed by them one bit, and laughed at Bischoff's attempt.

  Bischoff slid out of the ring, but Austin caught him and continued assaulting him.  He cracked a beer that someone in the audience gave to him, over Bischoff's head and then threw him back in the ring where he delivered a Stunner to Bischoff.  He covered Bischoff, but then let him up.  After stunning him a few more times and flipping the bird at him, Austin hit a huge Stunner on Bischoff and got the win.

  Jim Ross was screaming himself hoarse over Austin's win and one of the cameras in the back showed the rest of the RAW roster going crazy with glee.

  Evie sat back with a smile.  As far as she was concerned, that match made up for the problems Bischoff had given her in the past, as well as her impending match with Jericho.  _He definitely got what he deserved_, she thought as she looked at the four men in the room with her.  They were all grinning as well.

  "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I think we should take off, go out and have a good time," Ric said magnanimously.

  "Sounds like a plan to me," Evie stated as she stood up.  

  Ric looked at her incredulously.  "You really wanna go with us?"

  "Hell yeah.  I feel the need to have a good time thanks to Austin," she responded with a laugh.

  Hunter tossed her a grin of approval.  He was glad she wanted to let off a little steam, but firmly resolved to keep a close eye on Ric.  "Let's go then," he said.

**********************  
**A/N:**  Hey all!  Thanks for being patient for this chapter.  Hope everyone enjoyed it.  Things will definitely get more interesting, I promise.  I wanna take a second and thank those who read and left a review for **_Vitam et Sanguinem_**, my sequel to **_Just One Taste_**.  I  posted it a couple weeks ago, so if you haven't read it, have at it.  Also I posted a peek at the other fic I mentioned.  It's on my website if you want to have a look.  It's in the fanfiction section and titled **_After the Fall_**.  Direct any feedback to my hotmail addy.

**Disco Inferno:**  Thanks!  Actually, I was thinking of how I would react if I ever met RVD (or Trips for that matter!).  And I based the two boys on two of my own nephews, one who happens to be named Colin.  Couldn't resist putting them both in here somehow!  Yeah, HBK to the rescue, but for how long?  Something to ponder…  And Jericho WILL get his soon.  Thanks again!

**Jessi****:**  Thanks!  Glad you're still enjoying it.  Yup, HBK back in the pic, but how good ARE his intentions?  You'll have to wait and see…

**YoullNeverKnowMe****:**  Thanks!  Oh they're paying attention to what he's doing, they're just not addressing it while they should.  Shawn?  Let's just say, he definitely is up to something, but you'll have to keep reading to find out.

**AhitsAnjel****:**  Thank you!  I'm glad you're digging the story… or obsessed with it. (big grin)  Hope you enjoyed the update!

**Vronica03:**  Oh yes, lots of things going on.  And on and on…  It's hard sometimes to keep it all in it's place and make it work with the existing actual WWE storyline.  But it's fanfiction and that's where it gets fun, as you can see from this chapter.  Teaser or sneak peek is posted on the website!

**Erica:**  Much thanks!  Hunter won't be disposing of Jericho or Flair, but things are getting interesting, so keep reading! 

**MsLessa****: ** Thank you! Oh yeah!Plots within plots within plots!!  And I'm loving it!  No, not everyone, but it doe seem like it, doesn't it?  

**Mistress Martin:**  Welcome and thank you!  Glad you've been enjoying it.  Oh yeah, Jericho will definitely get what's coming to him, but you'll have to keep reading!


	47. Leads to Another

Chapter 47 

  Evie watched in amusement as Randy proceeded to sweet talk his 'date' into drinking the shot he had picked up at the bar.  After a minute of convincing, she tipped the glass back and emptied it.  Evie chuckled as the woman spluttered and took a swig of champagne to wash down the hard liquor.  Randy laughed as well and received a mock punch to the shoulder.  He quickly assumed a puppy dog look and within seconds, had her out on the dance floor.

  Evie sat back, watching Hunter charm the socks off another young lady, while Ric emptied the last of the champagne into a glass and handed it to his companion.  Hunter had managed to speak to Evie privately before the "company" appeared, making sure that it wasn't going to be a problem with her.  She stated that she understood, but told him that if he didn't behave himself, she'd use that title of his on him in ways he couldn't even begin to imagine.  And it wouldn't be pleasant.  He grinned in response.

  Batista came back from the bar with another bucket of champagne and set it on the table.  Seeing that Evie was alone, he sat next to her.  "No company?" he asked.

  She looked at him.  "No.  I'm having too much fun watching everyone else.  Especially this smooth talker over here," she said, gesturing at Hunter in amusement.  "Where's yours?"

  He hooked a thumb back towards the bar.  "She decided she wanted to be with someone else."

  "She chose another guy over you?"  Evie shook her head.  "Stupid woman."

  Batista looked a little embarrassed.  "Actually, she chose a chick over me," he said sheepishly.

  Evie shook with laughter and Batista's face turned red.  "Oh... I'm sorry Dave.  It's just that... "  She chuckled again.

  "That's it, laugh," he said sarcastically.  "Wound my fragile male ego even more why don't you?"  He took a sip of his drink.  

  Evie laid a hand on his bulging arm.  "I'm sorry," she replied breathlessly.  She couldn't help laughing.  It was hard to believe that any female could refuse Batista.  Even for another woman.

  Batista set his glass down.  "Just for that, you can come dance with me."

  "Oh no," Evie shook her head.  "I don't think so."

  "You owe me after that," he replied as he took her hand.  

  Evie glanced over at Hunter for help, but he simply shrugged.  She stuck her tongue out at him and allowed Batista to drag her out on the dance floor.  

  Batista grabbed her around the waist and they swayed back and forth in time to the music.  "Don't worry," he whispered in her ear, "You're safe with me."

  "I better be, or Hunter might have something to say to you," she teased as her arms came up around his neck.  

  Batista laughed as they continued to dance to the bass heavy music.  As they twisted and turned, Hunter kept one eye on them and the other on the woman next to him.  Evie had turned so her back was to Batista and was moving her hips back and forth.  Batista, not missing a beat, wound an arm around her waist and moved with her.  Hunter knew Batista wasn't stupid enough to try anything, and he was keeping Ric away from Evie, but he couldn't help feeling a tiny bit possessive.  

  His lady friend excused herself to use the bathroom and as soon as she left, Ric was sitting in the spot she had vacated.  He noticed Hunter watching Evie and Batista.

  "They look good together," Ric commented innocently.  

  "I suppose, " Hunter grunted in response as he kept watching them.

  Ric's gaze moved back and forth between Hunter and the couple on the dance floor.  "I think they'd be good for one another," he said as he glanced at Hunter.  "Whaddya think champ?"

  "I think they'll figure out on their own if they're good for each other or not, so leave 'em alone," Hunter replied tersely.  He wasn't in the mood for Ric's stupid games tonight.      

  Ric grinned.  He knew there was something between Evie and Hunter.  His attempt at uncovering what it was hadn't been as fruitful as he wanted, but Hunter's attitude towards the subject had been touchy, to say the least, and that spoke volumes.  Now with this match between Evie and Jericho, he could see that Hunter's focus would be on working out a way for Evie to win.  That could be a distraction, not only to Hunter, but to everyone else in Evolution.  And distractions weren't always good.

  Hunter was tired of Ric prying for information, but for some reason he was reluctant to tell him exactly what the relationship between Evie and himself was.  He hadn't lied when he told Evie that he liked it being a secret.  It really wasn't anyone else's business anyway.

  His thoughts ceased as Evie and Batista left the dance floor, heading away from him.  He wondered where they were going, but swiftly dismissed the thought.  He trusted Evie.  He knew she wouldn't do anything with Batista.  Nor Batista with her.  

  Thankfully Ric had nothing to say about the couple's disappearance, having been distracted by the return of his escort for the evening.  Hunter glanced up as the woman he had been talking to sat down next to him.  He turned his attention back to her.

  "Miss me?" she asked as she sat down.

  He gave her a charming smile.  "Of course."

  They chatted amicably and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Evie and Batista reappear on the dance floor.  Again, he kept one eye on them and the other on his "date".  He kept up the conversation with her and inwardly grimaced as she laughed and pressed herself up against his arm.  This whole thing was only for appearances and he was finding himself becoming uncomfortable with it.  Evie however, didn't seem to be uncomfortable at all.  Neither did Batista for that matter.  They looked like they were having a _very_ good time out on that dance floor.

  He felt a tug on his arm and looked over at his companion.  "What?" he asked.

  "You wanna dance?" she asked as she smiled at him.

  "Thanks, but I don't think so," he replied gently.

  "Why not?  You keep watching everyone out there," she said and then gave him a sly look.  "Or are you watching someone in particular?"

  Hunter shifted in his seat.  "What makes you say that?" 

  She nodded her head in the direction of Evie.  "You've been watching them since they went out there.  Especially the redhead."  She glanced at Hunter.  "You like her, don't you?"

  Hunter chuckled.  _That's an understatement if I ever heard it._  And then- "Yeah, I like her a lot."

  "So why not make your move before that guy does?  'Cause he looks like he's going to, whether you want him to or not." 

  Hunter turned his eyes back to the dance floor and noticed Evie and Batista were dancing extremely close together.  It looked as if they were almost grafted to one another.  His feelings of possessiveness shot up and he clenched his free hand in an effort to calm down.  

_They're just dancing; nothing else._  _It doesn't mean anything_, he kept telling himself.  But it didn't look that way.  

  Ric watched Hunter with great interest.  He didn't miss the flash of jealousy on Hunter's face and he certainly couldn't miss the way Evie and Batista were dancing with each other.  He mentally bet himself that Hunter would break it up in the next five minutes.  He sat back, continuing to watch the situation.  

  Evie looked up at Batista and slightly moved her head in the direction of Hunter when she caught his eye.  Batista glanced over and noticed the look on Hunter's face.  He raised an eyebrow and leaned down to talk in Evie's ear.

  "He looks pissed," Batista stated.

  "Don't worry about it."  She moved even closer to Batista and kept dancing.

  Batista wasn't so sure.  Hunter looked like he was going to pummel him if he got the chance.  "Maybe we should cool it anyway," he said uncertainly.

  Evie nodded and the two of them headed back towards their seats.  As Evie sat down, she gave Hunter a smile, which swiftly faded as the woman he was with snuggled closer to him.  Hunter's expression was made out of stone and she had the sudden feeling that she had overstepped some boundary by dancing with Batista.

  _Don't know why he would be so upset anyway.  It's only dancing.  And at least it wasn't with Ric_, she thought and then shuddered.  _Dancing with Ric.  Now there's something to give me bad dreams._

  The rest of the evening, Hunter and Evie were careful around each other.  Ric watched all the byplay with interest, wondering who was going to have the first _and_ last word.  Both Hunter and Evie were quiet during the ride back to the hotel.  Ric kept chatting up his lady friend, who was accompanying him back to his room.  Randy was busy groping his female companion and Batista sat in silence.

  Once she was in her room, the adjoining door burst open and Hunter strode in, his anger like thunder on his face.

  "What the hell was all that about?" he demanded.

  "Excuse me?" Evie replied.

  "You heard me Evie," he responded as his arms folded across his broad chest.

  _Uh oh.  Sounds like someone is a little jealous_.  She shrugged.  "The dancing?  It was nothing."

  "It didn't look like nothing!" Hunter shot back.  "Rubbing all over each other."

  Evie eyed him.  He _was_ jealous.  "Hunter, I don't know what  you're getting so upset about.  Nothing happened.  Dave knows better than that, and I sure as hell wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our relationship."

  Hunter's eyes blazed.  "You know what Ric said to me?  Huh?" he said angrily.  When Evie didn't respond, he continued.  "He thought you two would be good for one another."

  Evie rubbed a hand across her forehead.  "Hunter, you know he would say anything to get you to admit how you feel about me."

  "Dammit Evie!  You were practically throwing yourself on Dave!" Hunter bellowed.  His eyes flashed with anger; his breathing was becoming heavy.  As far as he knew, Evie wouldn't go behind his back and Batista wouldn't lay a finger on her, but he couldn't stand to see her with other people.  She belonged to him.  

  That did it.  Evie had been trying not to get upset about this, but obviously Hunter wasn't going to let it go.  He was making it into something it wasn't, and the whole caveman act was starting to piss her off.  "Nothing happened between me and Dave!" she yelled back.  "Nothing!  I don't know why you're getting so worked up about this!  You don't' see me getting pissed off about that bimbo you were with, do you!  After all, it was only for appearances, wasn't it!"

  "This has nothing to do with that chick!  This has to do with you!" Hunter yelled back as he thrust a finger at Evie.  

  Evie threw up her hands in disgust.  "I didn't do anything wrong Hunter!  Get that through your thick skull!  NOTHING!"  She lowered her hands.  "I don't want to argue about this, but if you're looking for a fight, then I can give you one!"

  He started to interrupt, but she talked over him.  "I don't know what your problem is tonight, but if you don't knock it off, I'm going to do something I'll regret later."

  "Oh really?" he asked sarcastically.  "And what would that be?  Throwing yourself on Ric?"

  Evie fought down the desire to slug him.  This was completely uncalled for.  "No!  More like beating the crap out of you!" she shot back.

  He laughed.  "You, beating the crap out of me?  The Game?  The World Heavyweight champ?  Think again, woman!"

  Her anger spiked at his arrogance.  Her palm itched with the urge to slap that grin off his face.  "You think I can't do it?" she questioned.  "You think you're infallible because you're "The Game"?" she mocked.  When he nodded, she crooked a finger at him.  "C'mon then.  Let's go."

  Hunter laughed again as he removed his shirt, not taking her seriously.  His laughter quickly changed to a grunt of surprise when she grabbed him by the wrist and forced his arm up behind his back.  She pushed him towards the wall, but he managed to wriggle out of her hold and turned the tables on her.  

  Swiftly, he wrapped his hands around her wrists and pushed her back against the wall, stretching her arms over her head.  Without missing a beat, she deftly brought her right foot up and wedged it against his chest.  Shoving hard, she thrust him in the direction of the bed.  Unfortunately, he still had a grip on her and took her down to the floor with him.

  He landed on his back, pulling her down on top of him.  The sudden contact of her warm body on his sent a jolt of excitement through him.  His fury was rapidly changing into intense need.  The jealousy he felt at her dancing with Dave mingling with the desperate thought that he might lose her, was urging him to prove to her once and for all, that she was his.  

  Her eyes flashed with anger as she rolled off him and stood up.  He climbed slowly to his feet, slightly favoring his leg; he was looking at her with a predatory gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his face.  She was definitely going to get more than she bargained for.  

  Mistaking the feral look in his eye for one of superiority, she rushed him, intending to push him backwards again.  But he wrapped his hands around her waist, lifted her and turned her around in midair.  She landed on her back on the bed.  

  Within seconds, he was on her.  His hands scattered buttons as he ripped her shirt open.  His possessive nature coupled with his protective instinct was a dangerous combination; especially for her because he was becoming extremely aroused by her.  

  Evie realized that the situation was rapidly becoming heated.  She didn't know when his mood had changed, but she became aware of it as his mouth came down on hers, hot and demanding.  She pushed against his chest to break the kiss, but he only kissed her harder.  One hand snaked into the hair at her nape and tugged her head back, exposing her neck to him.  His lips grazed the soft skin as he pinned one of her wrists to the mattress.  Evie struggled underneath him, but he had managed to wedge himself between her legs and his weight pressed her against the bed.  

  As his mouth moved over her neck, his tongue flicked out, touching the sensitive spots he knew well; his teeth leaving stinging bites behind.  His lips traveled down her neck and over the swell of her breasts, licking and biting.  An involuntary moan slipped out of her mouth and he smiled against her skin.  She struggled to lift her hand from the mattress.

  "Hunter," she gasped.  "Let go."  Her other hand pushed against his shoulder.

  "Why?" he asked huskily as he looked down at her.  She was flushed from the struggle, her hair in disarray; tiny red spots marred her neck where he had bit her; her lips were bruised and swollen from his kisses.  A fierce surge of desire coursed through him.  "Maybe I like you like this.  Underneath me... " he trailed off and began kissing her again.  His hand moved from the nape of her neck to pin her other wrist down.

  She shuddered under his mouth and another moan escaped her.  He became insistent and slightly violent with his passion, crushing himself to her, his mouth bruising hers.  Evie's mind swirled, quickly being overwhelmed with excitement at his aggressiveness.  Another moan jerked out of her as his teeth tugged at her earlobe.  She moved her head just enough to nip him on the shoulder.  

  He growled in response, urging her to bite him again.  She complied and he let go of her wrists and buried his face in her neck, licking and kissing.  Her body writhed against his in response to his actions.  Her hips arched against him, pushing against his arousal.

  "I...  want..." she gasped and then whimpered as he covered her mouth with his. 

  Unable to take the pressure anymore, Hunter's hands deftly stripped her of her clothing and then removed the rest of his own.   Evie pulled him down on top of her, opening her legs for him as she did.  He wasted no time and was plunging in and out of her.  Her hips lifted to entice him even closer.  He pushed himself deeper, but suddenly it wasn't deep enough. 

  She arched up again, uttering a harsh moan.  "Not enough-" 

  Hunter grabbed a pillow, lifted her up and placed it under her hips.  When he thrust into her again, she cried out and shook.  He repeated the action and groaned as she shivered again.  He had never wanted to possess someone so completely as he wanted to possess her.  His movements became feral, violent; the expression on his face was thunderous as he continued to pound into her, staking his claim.

  "You're mine, Evie."  His voice was rough with passion.  "Tell me you belong to me."

  Her head shook back and forth, not wanting to admit anything to him.  This wasn't lovemaking; this was domination.  Even in the heat of the moment, her stubborn streak came through.  Her teeth found his skin again and bit down sharply.  

  He sucked in a breath at the pain and pushed deeper into her.  "Say it," he rasped, his breath hot against her ear.

  "No," she choked out and then moaned as he thrust into her again.

  He smiled an arrogant smile as he looked down at her.  It didn't matter that she wouldn't say it; deep down she knew she belonged to him.  "Mine," he growled.

 She found herself in the clutches of a desire so ferocious that it seemed to devour her.  Evie's long legs wrapped sinuously around his and she arched her back in pleasure.  She matched him in his fervor.  Her teeth bit down on her lower lip as he kept up the aggressive pace.  Her fingernails raked across his back, digging into him.  He hissed at the pain, but it just excited him even more.  He incited her to bite him again; she left marks on his shoulder and neck.  His hands tilted her hips up even farther as he kept up the relentless stroking.  She goaded him on; his frenzied pace brought her to the edge and then plunged her over in spasms of ecstasy as she cried out.

  Hunter felt her body stiffen and then convulse around him.  Her voice broke and she began to sob as he kept pushing into her.  He covered her mouth with his as the fierce spiral of pleasure shot through him.  He arched down into her as he whispered her name in her ear, and then groaned it as he shuddered in fulfillment.

  He collapsed on her, feeling her under him, around him.  His fingers threaded in her hair, pulling her head closer to him and his breath was hot in her ear.  He shook slightly in the aftermath of what had just happened.  It still amazed him that this woman could reduce him to a complete lack of control.  He was a possessive man by nature, but it seemed magnified with her.  Especially with her.  

  Evie lay underneath him, feeling his weight press her into the mattress.  At the moment, she had no desire to be anywhere else.  She shivered at the tiny spasms still coursing through her body.  He had done it again; he had overwhelmed her with his consuming desire.  Another shiver ran through her as she recalled him demanding her to say that she belonged to him.  She knew she did.  She had known it for a long time.       

  Hunter shifted so that he was resting his weight on his forearms, but made no move to disengage himself from her.  Gently, he smoothed a few errant hairs from her face.  She sighed and moved her head so that her cheek was nestled in the palm of his hand.  He looked down at her, watching her.  Green eyes peered up at him.

  "You _are_ a hellcat, aren't you?" he whispered playfully.  As she lay there, a ragged laugh escaped her throat.  "What?" he said softly.

  Another laugh.  "Caveman," she simply replied, referring to his jealous behavior earlier.

  He smiled.  "And you're complaining, why?"

  Her hands stroked up and down his back, caressing the tanned skin.  "Who said I was complaining?"   

  Hunter sighed.  "I'm sorry.  It's just that... well, seeing you with Dave kinda pissed me off."  He stroked his thumb across her lower lip.  "I couldn't help it.  I was jealous."

  "Caveman," she repeated and then gently smiled up at him.  "I'm flattered, Hunter, but you knew there's nothing going on between Dave and me.  It was only dancing."

  "I suppose.  But if you were trying to convince everyone else that there was, you certainly made it look that way," he responded before dropping a brief kiss on her lips.  He carefully rolled off of her and onto his side to face her, one hand brushing across her belly.

  "Hunter, I'm not going to do the same things she did.  I'm not her," Evie gently reminded him.

  He closed his eyes briefly.  He knew who Evie was talking about.  And he knew she wouldn't do the same things to him.  She wasn't one to play games like Stephanie had.  Hunter knew she loved him and that she didn't have to resort to games to prove it.  The fact that she wasn't about to take the easy way out and cost him his title and the rest of Evolution a week's worth of pay, told him that she was almost willing to do anything for him.  She didn't back down from a challenge.  She was still with him, and he sometimes felt he was her biggest challenge of all.  

  "There was never anything between me and anyone else," she said softly.  "Not Dave, not Bradshaw and not Shawn."

  Hunter's eyes flew open at the mention of Shawn's name.  "What about Shawn?" he asked suspiciously.

  She took a breath and blew it out slowly.  His body had tensed up at the mention of Shawn's name.  She had been debating on how to bring the subject up.  Now that they were alone and his anger had abated for the time being, she figured it would be as good as a time as any.  She knew he might be upset, and that was understandable.  After all, it was Shawn she would be talking about.

  "Evie? What about Shawn?" he asked again.  He willed himself to be calm and to wait and hear her out first before getting upset, but it was difficult.  

  "I've been wanting to talk to you about this for a while, but didn't know how to bring it up," she responded quietly.

  Hunter's stomach lurched in apprehension.  That could only mean one thing and it didn't sound good.  "About what?" he asked tightly.

  She explained to him about her friendship with Shawn; how it had manifested during the time of the nWo; how he was there for her when things between her and Hunter weren't going well; how he had seemed like a decent guy at first, but then he started telling her that Hunter would only use her and leave her like he left him and Chyna and Stephanie.  He had stated that she was a nice girl and didn't deserve to be treated that way.  She told Hunter about the exchange that had taken place between her and Shawn at Armageddon.  About his apology and her suspicions of his recent behavior.

  Hunter struggled to keep his temper on a leash.  He wasn't angry with Evie.  He was angry with Shawn.  Again, Shawn was doing his damndest to mess with him.  Shawn didn't care about Evie.  All he cared about was ruining Hunter's life and it didn't matter who he used in the process.  A grimace crossed his face as he thought about what Shawn had told Evie.  _He's just using you until someone better comes along._  Evie had been right; Shawn had talked about Hunter using her, but wasn't that what Shawn was doing to Evie?

  "Are you mad?" Evie asked tentatively.  Hunter had been quiet for a few minutes.  She was beginning to regret telling him.

  "No," he finally responded.  "Not at you."

  A tiny sigh of relief escaped her lips.  "So what do you think?"

  "That you're right.  That he's up to something."  Hunter looked at her, studying her features.  "For right now, don't let on that you told me anything.  Let him feel like he still has the upper hand."

  She rolled onto her side to face him, eyeing him speculatively.  "You've got something in mind, don't you?  I can see those wheels turning."

  Hunter grinned enigmatically.  "I might and then again, I might not.  But it would teach Shawn that he can't take away what doesn't belong to him.  

  A knowing smile flitted across her mouth as her eyes met his.  "Are you going to wrap me around your waist like that title of yours?" she teased.  She was relieved that he wasn't taking it as bad as she thought he would. 

  Hunter's laughter rumbled in his chest.  "No, I'm gonna wrap your _legs_ around my waist again though," he said slyly as he moved closer.  His gaze became heated as his hands began to rove over her body.  "You do belong to me, Evie.  There's no doubt about that," he whispered.

  A delicious shiver went through her at his words.   She promptly forgot about Shawn and the problems he presented as Hunter's mouth came down on hers. 

*******************************__**

  During the trip to Toronto, Ric noticed Hunter's change in attitude.  The younger man seemed to be a little more at ease than last night.  Ric didn't miss the meaningful glances that Hunter kept giving Evie.  Nor did he miss the cat-like smiles Evie would give Hunter in response.  Ric wasn't stupid.  He knew what had happened last night.  How couldn't he?  He had been listening outside Evie's door up until they had become involved in more intimate actions.  Unable to resist the temptation, he had left his woman in his room under the pretense of getting some ice, but instead he stationed himself outside Evie's door.  As soon as he heard Evie moaning, he got the ice, walked back to his room, and told his woman that the ice machine hadn't been working and had to go up to the next floor.

  Ric was more than pissed that Hunter had been given what Ric had been wanting for some time.  He also realized that this could be a potential problem for Evolution as a whole.  Hunter couldn't afford to be distracted from business because of a woman.  The women at the clubs were one thing, but to have someone around twenty four hours a day, that was different.  And Ric had no intentions of letting a woman distract the world heavyweight champion.  Even if she was a personal assistant.  

  His mind churned furiously to come up with a way that would force Hunter to choose what he wanted most.  Ric knew that title meant everything to Hunter.  He wondered just how much Evie meant to Hunter.  When he overheard Batista make a joke about Shawn Michaels to Randy, he immediately pounced in an idea.  As he worked it over, he smiled tightly. 

  Once they had all settled into their hotel rooms, Ric walked down the hall to talk to Hunter.  He rapped on the door, putting on a friendly smile when Hunter opened it.  "Hey champ.  Can I talk to you a minute?"

  Hunter held the door open.  "Sure.  What's on your mind?"

  Ric walked in, checking to make sure the adjoining door was closed before saying anything else.  Ric sat down in a chair.  "Well, I'm not sure how to bring this up to you."

  Hunter looked at Ric.  "Bring what up?" he asked carefully.

  Ric feigned concern.  "Well, when we were in Columbus, I overheard Shawn and Evie talking," he replied carefully.  

  Hunter became interested, but kept his expression neutral.  Evie hadn't mentioned this to him last night.  "What were they talking about?"

  Ric mentioned that he had hear Shawn offer Evie some help in the ring against Jericho, since none of Evolution could.  He didn't mention the fact that Evie had told Shawn she would think about it.  

  Hunter rubbed his hand over his jaw as Ric talked.  Evie definitely had not told him this.  He grimaced inwardly at Shawn's audacity in approaching Evie to help her out.  Of course, Evie had her suspicions and so did he.  This just confirmed that Shawn had some sort of trick he was planning.  Question was, what was it?

  Ric leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs.  "I don't know what else had been going on with those two, but I'd be damn careful if I were you, champ."

  Hunter shook his head.  "Nothing's been going on with them," he told Ric.

  "How do you know?" Ric asked with mild interest.

  Hunter leaned up against the dresser.  "Because Evie told me what's been going on with Shawn.  That's how I know."

  That piece of information took some of the wind out of Ric's sail.  His quick mind latched onto something else.  "And you believe her?"  When Hunter nodded his head, Ric tried another angle.  "How do you know she's telling you the truth?"  

  "Because in the entire time I've known Evie, she's never lied to me," Hunter replied as he folded his arms across his broad chest.  

  Inwardly, Ric cursed.  He would just have to try something else.  He looked up at Hunter and noticed the redness on the other man's chest.  When Hunter had crossed his arms, the collar of his shirt had been pulled open slightly, exposing the mark at the base of his neck.  His eyebrow raised up.  Someone had been hungry last night.  Ric's earlier estimations of Evie's performance in bed went up a notch.  

  Hunter didn't notice Ric looking at him.  He was too busy trying to figure out what Shawn might be planning.

  "Say, uh... champ?" Ric said tentatively.

  "Hmm?" Hunter responded absentmindedly.

  "Next time you try to hide something like that, you should really button your shirt up farther," Ric said as he leaned back in his chair.

  Hunter looked down at himself and noticed that his shirt had gaped open, revealing one of Evie's love bites.  He hastily rearranged his shirt and straightened up.  

  Ric chuckled.  "Sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you."

  Hunter shrugged it off.  "So what do you think about Shawn?" he asked, wanting to change the subject.  

  Ric let it slide.  He'd been able to confirm his suspicions about Hunter and Evie last night.  Instead, he began outlining what he'd had in mind on the ride down to Toronto.  "I think that this might be something we can use to our advantage."

  That caught Hunter's attention.  "How so?"

  "Well, we all know that HBK has a problem with Jericho.  Let him help Evie out and when the match is done, you go out and take care of HBK.  Two birds with one stone."  He watched Hunter carefully.

  Hunter walked around the room with a slight limp.  His leg was still bothering him.  He had told Evie to send one of the trainers over to look at it this afternoon.  "That could work," he said slowly.  "It would get Jericho out of Evie's way and send a message to Shawn as well."  He was thinking of his conversation with Evie last night.  He looked at Ric.  "Sounds like an idea to me."

  Ric smiled.  "So let's get to working out the details then," he said as he rubbed his hands together.  Mentally, he crossed his fingers that things would work to the advantage of Evolution, as well as himself.

*******************

  Hunter was not cleared to wrestle, but he wanted to go the arena anyway.  The four men made it to the dressing room just as the opening pyrotechnics went off.  Ric flipped on the monitor as Batista and Randy tossed their bags into the bathroom and Hunter sat down on the couch.  Evie pulled up a folding chair and they all watched Eric Bischoff limp to the ring.   

  Bischoff had his arm in a sling, a fat lip and was wearing sunglasses to hide the black eye that he was sporting.  He gingerly lifted the mic to his mouth.  "Despite what Stone Cold Steve Austin did to me last night, I am still standing!"

  "Unfortunately for all of you, but not for me, I've banned Austin from the building!  But he will be on Raw next week in New York."  He paused and a smirk appeared.  "And I will have a welcoming committee waiting for him."

  Bischoff switched the subject.  "Tonight, I am making a twenty man over the top Battle Royale!  The winner of this match will go on to face Triple H for the World Title at Wrestlemania."

  He went on to explain the rules of the match as Hunter glared at the monitor.  Ric clapped a hand on Hunter's shoulder.  "Don't worry about it champ.  You know you've beaten everyone in the locker room."

  Hunter sat back.  "Yeah, I know.  And it's gonna be no problem beating whoever wins that match.  Bischoff just likes to make everyone's life hell."

  "You know why he's doing it, don't you?" Ric asked as his eyes darted towards Evie.

  Evie caught Ric's inference.  She pressed her lips together in an effort not to say anything.  Instead, she waited to see what Hunter would say about it.

  "Because he's an asshole, that's why," Hunter joked.  He knew what Ric was driving at.  He didn't like it, but Ric did have a point.  If Evie hadn't gotten into it with Jericho again, they wouldn't be in this predicament.  Then again, it was more Jericho's fault than anything else.

  Evie turned her attention back to the screen, but quickly lost interest.  The Rock was in the ring doing his usual garbage to piss the crowd off.  

  Batista and Randy went over some strategy with Ric and then went to suit up for their tag team match against Booker T and Scott Steiner.  Evie remained where she was, watching the match between Jazz and Jacqueline.  She seethed inside at Ric's comment.  He was basically stating that it was all her fault that Bischoff booked this twenty man match.  All because she defended herself against Jericho.  

  Hunter looked over at Evie and noticed the disgusted expression on her face.  Reaching over, he gently nudged her knee with his hand.  She turned her icy gaze on him.  "We'll talk about it," he said so only she could hear him.  He saw her visibly relax a little as she nodded at him.  

  A camera invaded Evolution's locker room to catch Batista and Randy talking about their match.  As soon as the camera man left, they headed out to the ring with Ric, leaving Hunter and Evie alone.  Ric gave them one last backward glance before the door closed.  He was hoping his remark would give them something to argue about.

  As soon as the door clicked shut, Evie spoke up.  "I don't appreciate being talked about like that.  If he's got a problem with me-"

  "Calm down," Hunter interrupted.  "I know it's not your fault.  No one is blaming you."

  "Ric certainly is," Evie shot back.

  "Look Evie, you know Bischoff has it in for you, and he's gonna do what he can to make you lose that match.  This doesn't look like punishment," he said as he gestured at the monitor, "but I can assure you, he's doing it to get back at me for making demands."

  She crossed her arms over her chest and sat back in the chair.  Hunter had told her that Bischoff had refused to make any stipulations in her favor.  That wasn't surprising.  Bischoff couldn't stand Evie, and if this took her down a few notches, then he wasn't about to change anything to favor her or Evolution.  

  "What about Shawn?" she asked quietly.

  Hunter leaned forward.  "What about him?"

  Evie rolled her eyes.  "I assume you want me to let him interfere," she responded. 

  "Yeah," he said with a smirk.  "Because when he does, he's gonna find out that he shouldn't be messing with me."

  "How so?" Evie asked as she eyed him speculatively.  She wondered what Hunter had planned out for Shawn.

  "He helps you out and then I take him out," Hunter responded simply.

  "Nice, but haven't you forgotten that you're not supposed to interfere?"

  Hunter nodded his head.  "Not during the match.  But as soon as that bell rings..." he trailed off.

  Evie could guess the rest.  But she brought up something that had been bothering her since Vince made the announcement.  "And what if it doesn't work, Hunter?  What if I end up losing anyway?" she demanded as she stood up.

  He sighed.  He didn't know.  He didn't want her leaving, but if she was fired there wasn't a whole lot he could do about it.  "I'm working on that," he stated.  "We'll figure something out."

  Evie threw up her hands in frustration.  "Well you better figure it out fast.  Who knows how soon Bischoff is booking this match."

  Hunter tried to remain calm.  He knew she wasn't upset with him, but he was trying to think of a way to keep her around.  "Look, we'll work on this tonight, okay?"

  "Fine," she muttered.  

  A knock on the door startled both of them and Evie opened it.  Chief Morely stood in the hallway, a smarmy look on his face.  "Mr. Bischoff wants to see you," he said.

  "Speak of the devil," Evie muttered under her breath. 

  Hunter stood up, noticing the Chief.  "What's going on?"  
  "Mr. Bischoff wants to see Evie in his office."  He looked pointedly at Hunter.  "Alone."

  "Fine, but you better make sure she's escorted back by security," Hunter said tersely.

  Chief Morely started to reply, but Evie interrupted.  "I'll be fine Hunter."

  He glared at Morely as he answered her.  "You better be, or someone is going to have an even bigger problem on their hands."

  Evie followed Morely back to Bischoff's office.  He held the door open for her and she walked in.  Bischoff was seated behind his desk.  Morely didn't follow her in.  Instead, he closed the door behind her.

  "You wanted to see me?" she asked Bischoff.

  He leaned back in his chair, a smug grin on his face.  "Yes I did.  I've decided what I'm going to do for this match."

  Evie took a breath, blew it out and squared her shoulders.  Whatever Bischoff had planned, she wouldn't stand there cowering.  "And what exactly would that be?"

  He stood up, coming around the side of his desk.  "I _am_ going to make this a hardcore last man standing match.  Vince's stipulations still stand of course."

  "Obviously," she replied sarcastically.

  Bischoff chose to ignore that.  "No interference from any member of Evolution or they lose pay, nor can you be fired prior to the match.

  "Which means you can't fire me either," Evie pointed out.    

  Bischoff's eyes narrowed.  "You know, you should be a little more appreciative about all this."

  Evie laughed.  "Appreciative?  Vince gives you permission to set this up, you cater to Jericho's conditions and you want me to be appreciative?"  

  Bischoff closed the distance between them.  "You should be because I can do something for you," he said quietly as he ran a finger down her arm.

  Evie's flesh crawled at his touch, but she didn't jerk her arm away.  If the snake wanted to play games, she would oblige him, but on her terms.   She looked him in the eye and slowly licked her lips.  "Is that so?"  When Bischoff nodded she smiled.  "And exactly what would that be?"

  His finger wound around a piece of her hair.  Slowly, he lifted it to his face and inhaled.  "I'll give you the name of the hotel and the room I'm in.  I'll be waiting for you.  Shall we say, around midnight?" he whispered in her ear.

  Evie's stomach twisted with disgust, but outwardly she smiled.  "And if I show up at your hotel room at midnight?"

  "I'll give you any stipulations you want," he replied, his breath hot on her ear. 

  She suppressed a laugh.  He was trying his damndest to make it appealing.  As if he had any appeal.  It was amusing when she thought about it, but it made her mad more than anything.  

  Evie pretended to think his offer over.  As she did, Bischoff hooked a finger into the top of her blouse and pulled it forward so he could get a good look at her ample cleavage.  Evie wrinkled her nose at his audacity.  The slime actually thought she'd sleep with him?  He was about to learn the hard way that she had no intention whatsoever of sharing a bed with him. 

  "You know Eric, I don't think so," she replied.

  "Now is that any way to behave?" he murmured as he leaned closer to her mouth, still trying to persuade her.  

  "And if you don't remove your finger in two seconds, I'll break it," she stated calmly.

  Bischoff chuckled at her threat.  He wasn't taking her seriously.  Why should he?  She wouldn't dare touch the GM; the man that could ultimately make that match hell for her.

  When he didn't respond, Evie grabbed the offending finger and twisted it down.  There was a satisfying crunch as the bone cracked.  Bischoff bellowed in pain as he clutched his hand.  The door burst open and Chief Morely ran in. 

  As soon as Bischoff saw him, he blurted out that Evie had broken his finger.  Morely looked at her, noting the smug expression on her face.  As Bischoff yelled for him to do something, Evie decided it was time to make her exit and she headed for the door.  Morely advanced towards her with the intention of hurting her first and then tossing her out of the office.

  Morely was right behind her and delivered a kick to the back of her knee.  She fell forward onto the floor, using her hands to stop the fall.  As she rolled over to clutch the injured part, Morely's foot flicked out again and kicked her in the side.  She groaned in pain as he pulled her up by her arms.  

  He maneuvered himself behind her, twisting her arms up behind her and propelling her towards Bischoff.  "What the hell were you thinking?" he demanded.

  Evie didn't bother to answer.  Bischoff was now right in front of her.  "I told you that you should have been a little more appreciative," the general manager snarled and then slapped her hard across the face with his uninjured hand.

  Morely twisted her arms a little tighter and she winced.  A warm spot on the corner of her mouth told her that she was bleeding.  _Why do men always seem to hit that particular spot?_ she wondered.  Bischoff was still glaring at her.

  "Are you ready to be more appreciative now?" Bischoff demanded.

  Evie looked him dead in the eye.  Something inside her snapped as she stared into Bischoff's face.  She suddenly realized, she'd had enough.  "Go to hell," she said with a twisted grin.

  Bischoff's hand came up and slapped her again, causing Evie's head to turn with the blow. "How about now?"

  She licked the corner of her mouth that was bleeding, taking a perverse pleasure in the coppery taste.  "Let me explain it to you so you understand; no," she replied, and then slammed her head back into Morely's face.  

  Morely yelled in pain and let go of her.  Swiftly, she turned around and delivered a kick to his groin that dropped him to the floor.  She grinned with satisfaction as he cradled himself, and turned back to Bischoff.

  "You wanna ask me that question again, Eric?" she asked as she advanced on him.  She was tired of all the games and the bullshit that had been going on.  She was tired of Jericho; tired of Bischoff and tired of Shawn.  She stalked towards him, intending to toy with him a bit.   

  Bischoff backed up to put some distance between them.  "You touch me and so help me I'll-"

  "You'll what?" she cut him off.  "Fire me?"  Evie shook her head.  "I don't think so."

  "Get out of my office!" Bischoff yelled as he backed up behind his desk.

  Before Evie could reply, Batista and Hunter burst into the room.  They both looked at Morely and then at Bischoff and Evie.  Hunter noticed Bischoff holding his hand and Evie's mouth was bleeding.  It wasn't hard to figure out what had happened. "Bischoff," Hunter snarled as he moved closer.

  "Triple H, if you can't control your employee-"

  Hunter cut him off.  "I swear Bischoff, if you touch her or talk to her, hell, if you even look at her, I'll mess you up worse than Austin did," he bellowed.  

  "All I did was call her in here to tell her that I had decided on the type of match, and before I could tell her when it would be, she attacked me and broke my finger!" Bischoff complained.

  On the ground, Morely groaned again and attempted to get up.  Batista, still in his ring attire, walked over to him and kicked him again for good measure.

  "Somehow I doubt that Eric," Hunter replied with controlled fury.  "She doesn't attack anyone unless she's provoked first.  Obviously you did something to piss her off enough for her to break your finger."  He turned his gaze to Evie.  "And that was...?"

  She quickly filled Hunter in on what had happened.  As she did, his face became even redder; his temper quickly reaching it's boiling point.  Before he could explode, Bischoff spoke up again.

  "Because of this little incident, I am booking this match for next Monday!  I am tired of all of this crap!"  Bischoff winced slightly as he accidentally jostled his injured finger.  He glared at Evie.  "Next week, it's you and Jericho in a hardcore last man standing match on RAW!"

  Hunter moved towards him, but was restrained by Batista.  Hunter slowly stepped back, keeping his eyes on Bischoff.  "Remember Bischoff, I'll mess you up worse than Austin did."

  "Get out of my office!" Bishcoff demanded.  "And take your whor- _her_ with you!"

  Batista put an arm around Evie's shoulder to steer her out of the room.  Evie caught Bischoff's eye before turning away.  He jumped as her mouth turned up in a malevolent, calculating grin.  She wiped the blood from her mouth with her fingertips and then licked the red liquid off.  Bishchoff was shocked by her actions.  The look she had given him, told him that she was coming back for him.  She definitely wouldn't leave business with him unfinished.  It really took him aback.  He always figured her for something of a pushover.  Apparently he pushed too hard this time.    

  Bischoff fired off a parting shot of false bravado.  "And you will lose your job, Evie!  No doubt about that!"

  Hunter clamped his mouth shut until they arrived back at Evolution's locker room.  Once they were in and the door had shut, Evie made a beeline for the bathroom.  Hunter followed close on her heels.  Ric and Randy looked at Batista.  He merely shrugged, shook his head and said nothing.

  "You shouldn't have done that," Hunter said gruffly as she wet a towel and began cleaning her mouth.

  Evie's eyes sparked with anger, but she kept her voice calm.  "And what should I have done then?  Lay down on his desk?  Take it like a man?  I warned him Hunter.  He had plenty of time to-"

  "Everything okay?" Ric interrupted as he looked from Hunter to Evie.

  "Just fine," Hunter muttered sarcastically.

  Ric noticed Evie trying to wipe the blood off her chin.  "What happened?" 

  Hunter told him what Bischoff had offered Evie and the results of her refusal of said offer.  Outwardly, Ric feigned concern and even some amusement at Evie's actions.  Inwardly, he was mentally rubbing his hands together in glee.  _A little more fuel to the fire_, he thought.

  Hunter watched as Evie finished up.  "Let's get outta here," he said.  He wanted to get back to the hotel so he could talk to Evie without anyone else around.

  Evie said nothing; simply dropped the towel on the counter and walked into the other room to collect her things.

  Within thirty minutes, they were back at the hotel and in their rooms.  Evie heaved a sigh as she dropped her bags down on the floor.  Hunter had barely said two words to her in the car, which was fine by her.  She knew it meant he was waiting till they got back.

  Sure enough, she hadn't even removed her coat when he came through the adjoining door.

  "You shouldn't have done that," he said tersely.

  Evie hung her coat up, giving herself a minute to calm down.  He was upset and that was understandable.  However, she was not going to take the blame for this. Bishcoff had started it and she would finish it.  Soon.

  "Hunter, I warned him. He had plenty of time to remove his damn finger from my cleavage."  

  Hunter was too far into his rant to notice what she had said.  "You can't go around assaulting the general manager like that; even if he is a piece of slime!  I don't give a damn what he says-"

  Evie cut him off.  "It wasn't only what he said, it was what he did as well!  What am I supposed to do Hunter!  Take it lying down!  How about over the chair!  Or better yet, how about on my hands and knees!"  She glared at him.  "And yes, I'm okay, thank you very much for asking!"

  Hunter ignored the last comment.  He was angry.  He couldn't believe she hadn't seen Bischoff's set up coming from a mile away.  That and he didn't think Bischoff would be so stupid as to try something like that.  The GM knew Hunter, let alone Evolution, could make his life miserable.  And as usual, Hunter's anger at himself transferred over onto her.  "This is exactly what I was talking about the other day!  You're a target and anyone with a grudge will use you to get back at _me_!"

  Evie folded her arms across her chest, her green eyes blazing with understanding.  "So that's what this is all about.  It's about you.  Always about you, isn't it?" she said in a dead calm tone.    

  He stopped pacing and faced her.  He was pissed; pissed at Vince; pissed at Bischoff; pissed that he hadn't been there to protect her and pissed that Evie had managed to hit the nail on the head.  Well, he wasn't going to deny it.  "You're damn right it is!  No one is gonna take away what I worked so hard for!  I told you before, I am _not_ giving that up for anyone!" he spat back.

  Evie's anger flared up also  That's what it was.  Business.  It always came down to business for him.  It didn't matter that he loved her.  It seemed he loved that title even more.  "If that's the truth, then I'm sorry I ever let you into my life Hunter!" 

  He looked at her intently, wondering what she was talking about and she shrugged.  His eyes narrowed.  "What are you saying?"

  "If that title is the most important thing to you, then maybe _I _don't belong here."  She watched him carefully as he processed what she was telling him.

  Hunter realized what she was saying, but he asked anyway to make sure.  "Are you telling me you want out of this relationship?" he asked finally.       

  "What I'm saying is, you need to rethink your priorities and let me know where I fit into all of this," she said as she waved her hand around the room.

  "You know where you fit in," he said lamely.  "You know I love you-"

  She cut him off.  "I know you _love _me, but where am I in your _life_ Hunter?  Am I important enough to you for you to sacrifice the one thing that means so much to you?  Or am I just another person in a long string of people passing through your life?"  She was still fuming.

  Hunter ran a hand through his hair to give himself time to think.  Why the hell was she asking him this now?  And when had he lost control of the conversation?  She did have a point though.  He wasn't exactly sure where she did fit into his life.  Sure he loved her, but _was _he willing to give up everything for her?

  "Is all of that worth the one thing that fills up that emptiness inside?" she asked.

  He turned his back to her in an effort to collect himself.  How the hell did she manage to pinpoint it so exactly?  She did fill up that emptiness.  He could feel it disappear when he was with her.  He remembered what had been going through his mind when he had finally told her that he loved her.  Nothing had mattered anymore.  Just her.  Now he might lose her and he was frustrated that there wasn't anything he could directly do about it.  He was upset about this whole situation and wanted nothing more than to get her out of Jericho's path.  Not to mention Bischoff and Shawn's.  It all came down to the issue of her being a huge mark for other people to use.  He knew it came with the business and he hated it.  He rubbed his forehead as he tried to get his conflicting thoughts under control.

  He shook his head.  "I don't know," he murmured finally.

  "What?" she demanded because she had barely heard him.

  He turned around.  "I said I don't know!" he said furiously.

  "Well when you figure it out, let me know, will you!" she replied vehemently.  "In the meantime, get out!"

  Hunter couldn't believe his ears.  "Did you just tell me to get out?" he asked darkly.

  "Yes I did!  Get out of my room!" she yelled as she jabbed her finger in the direction of the adjoining door.

  He opened his mouth to retort, but thought the better of it.  "Fine," he muttered.  "I'll leave!"  He stalked through the door and heard her coming up behind him.  He turned around in time to see the door on her side slam shut.

  "What the fuck did I do to deserve this?" he asked himself as he viciously kicked the door on his side shut.  "Damn women, always complicating things.  I don't know how much more of this I can take," he muttered as he pulled his clothes off, wadded them up and tossed them violently into a corner. 

  He ripped the blankets back and flung himself down on the bed.  His arms covered his face as he tried to get his breathing under control, as well as his anger.  Who knows what she would have done to Bischoff if he and Batista hadn't shown up.  Didn't she understand that she was digging herself deeper by pulling that stunt with Bischoff?  Did she even care?

  Hunter had noticed the look Evie had given Bischoff before leaving his office.  It had been an evil one.  He had never seen her look that way at anyone before.  Not even Jericho.  It gave him a very bad feeling.  Somewhere deep down, something in Evie had snapped.  

  And then there was still the question of how she was going to win the match.  Or if she was going to win.  Hunter grew even more frustrated at the thought of letting Shawn help Evie out because he couldn't.  It was completely irritating that she would have to rely on Shawn.  And Shawn probably knew it.

  His fists came down hard on the mattress as he thought about Shawn.  Hunter was damned if he was going to let Shawn screw him over.  Because he was involving Evie in his schemes, it became even more personal.  

  Evie...  Hunter grunted as he rolled over on his stomach.  How the hell did she always hit the problem on the head consistently?  He supposed that, subconsciously, it was all about the title.  He wasn't ashamed to admit that he enjoyed the power and prestige that went along with it.  But was Evie worth the cost of that title?  He couldn't answer that question at the moment.   

  As he buried his face in the pillow, Bischoff and Ric's words came back to him. S_he's a liability._  _You have all those guys in the locker room wanting to get a shot at you. How do you know one of them won't use her to get to you?_   

  "Shit!" he yelled in the pillow.  They had been right.  She was a liability; a mark; a target, and she was being used.  He beat his fists on the bed like a two year old having a temper tantrum.  After a minute he calmed down.  

  **_It's inevitable you know_,** said that little voice in the back of his mind.

  _What's inevitable?_ he questioned.  

  **_That you'll have to let her go,_** the voice responded quietly. 

  He didn't want to let her go.  She belonged to him.  He couldn't stand to think of her with anyone else but him.   

  **_She might belong to you, but the longer she stays here, the farther apart you'll end up._**

  Hunter sighed in exasperation.  He knew it was the truth.  It didn't matter if she won, he'd have to let her go.  And Hunter knew it would be the hardest thing he'd have to do in his entire life.

*********************

  The tension between Evie and Hunter was almost unbearable over the course of the week.  Wisely enough, the other members of Evolution stayed out of it.  Ric, however, was like a kid at Christmas.  He had been able to manipulate things just subtly enough to cause some of the tension between the two.  He refrained from saying anything else to Hunter.  Things seemed to be working out just fine on their own.

  Batista did approach Evie to work on some things in the ring with her.  Seeing as she hadn't really been in the ring since her last match with Jericho, she took Dave up on his offer.  They would arrive early enough to get in at least an hour's worth of work before the other superstars started showing up.  Hunter said nothing to her about spending time with Batista.  He was grateful that the younger man was willing to work with her.  

  Evie's focus on Batista's instructions was intense.  She zoomed on what he was teaching her with such concentration that she managed to successfully perform a majority of the moves.  She worked in a few of the self-defense moves she'd been taught over the years as well.  Batista was subtly impressed.

  He watched her with some admiration as she toweled herself off after one particularly grueling practice session.  "You did really well today," he stated in his gravelly voice.

  "Thanks," she said breathlessly.  "I know it's hard to cram so much in such a short time, but I think I'm gonna do okay on Monday."  She held the towel out to him

  Batista smiled.  "I think you will too."  He took the towel and wiped the sweat off his face.  "Jericho's gonna wish he'd never stepped in the ring."  He draped the towel over his shoulder.  "So where'd you learn self-defense?"

  "Back home in Chicago.  A friend of the family teaches it, as well as tae kwan do and ju-jitsu," she replied as she stretched out her arms.  "I asked him to teach me because I didn't want another man beating on me again."

  Batista was intrigued by her comment.  "How's that?" he asked.     

  "The man I was engaged to some years back was physically abusive."  She shrugged.  "I didn't want to be scared anymore."

  He was slightly shocked at her admission.  He would've never guessed she had been abused.  "Somehow I don't see you being scared of anything," Batista stated with a grin.

  Evie returned the smile.  "Let's just say I don't back down from a challenge.  I mean, I'm still working for Hunter," she said dryly.

  Batista laughed.  He did have to give her credit for sticking it out as long as she had.  He knew Hunter could definitely be a challenge.  Especially lately.  "How are things between you two?"

  Evie sighed.  "Not good.  It's been tense.  A lot of it has to do with this stupid match.  Maybe once it's over, things will go back to semi-normal."

  "Well, if you need to talk, my door is always open," he told her in a sincere tone.

  "Thanks Dave.  I appreciate it," she responded as she headed to the ropes.

  They both climbed out of the ring and walked back to the locker room.  Hunter looked up as they came in.  The two of them were laughing at a joke Evie had told Batista.  

  "What's so funny?" he asked gruffly.

  Batista shook his head.  "Just a joke she was telling me."  He sat down next to Hunter on the sofa.  Evie gathered up her clothes and headed into the bathroom.  Batista noticed Hunter's eyes tracking her movements.  He leaned back into the cushions.  

  "She did really well today," he told Hunter.  "She remembered a lot of the things you taught her, which helped out."

  "Look Dave, I wanna tell you that I appreciate you taking the time to teach her.  Things between us haven't exactly been good lately."  Hunter leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

  "You wanna talk about it?" Batista asked with concern.  He did like Hunter.  The man had been cool with him since he joined Evolution.

  Hunter shook his head.  "Not right now."

  "Well if you need to talk, come find me," Batista replied.

  "Thanks.  I'll keep that in mind."

  Evie came out of the bathroom dressed in her street clothes.  She stuffed her other things into her bag and straightened up.  Hunter watched her surreptitiously as she brushed out her hair.  He missed her.  He missed the scent of her hair as he lay with her in bed.  He missed the feel of her curled up against him.  They hadn't shared a bed since they had argued.  Actually, they hadn't shared much of anything since that night.  Both of them had been polite to each other, but it was strained.

  He watched as she put the brush back in her bag and then wound up the tassel of hair into a knot. She secured it with a few pins and then turned around.

  "You talked to Shawn yet?" Hunter asked casually.

  "Yeah I did.  He agreed," she replied without looking at him.

  "Good," Hunter said quietly.  

  Evie unpacked her laptop and hooked it up.  She had a few things to take care of before the night was over.  She opened up a couple of programs and got down to it, fazing out the two men that were in the room with her.

  Hunter started talking to Batista about business.  He had filled him in on what Ric had outlined about using Shawn to help out Evie and then Hunter would exact a little payback on HBK.  They worked over various angles and problems that might come up as Evie tapped away.  Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

  Batista opened it to find a member of the production crew on the other side.  "Can I help you?"

  "Yeah.  I need to see Evie Mackenzie," the guy replied.

  "What for?" Batista demanded.

  "Well, Mr. Bischoff is having us put together an entrance video for her for Monday and we need to talk to her about music choices," the man stated.

  Evie looked up.  "He's having you do what?" she asked incredulously.

  The man peered at her over Batista's shoulder.  "Put together an entrance video."

  "What the hell for?" she asked.

  The man shrugged.  "He said something about it being a going away gift."

  Evie rolled her eyes.  "And I have to come pick out music for this?"

  "Yeah,' The guy nodded.  "So, if you don't mind?"

  A sigh escaped her as she stood up.  "Whatever.  Let's just get it over with."

  Batista moved aside so she could leave.  She followed the man out to the production truck.  Once she had sat down, they showed her the video they had done.  It was cobbled together from her previous match with Jericho and a few backstage shots of her with and without Evolution.

  "So what music do you wanna use?" he asked her.

  Evie watched the images flash across the screen.  "Can't I just use Evolution's music?"

  "No, sorry.  Mr. Bischoff said that it couldn't have anything to do with Evolution."

  She shook her head.  Bischoff and his little games.  "Well, can I use a particular song or do I have to choose from the WWE music archives?"

  "Do you have something particular in mind?" the man questioned.

  "Yeah, I do," Evie replied.

  The two of them spent the next half hour arguing over a couple of choices and Evie finally settled on one.  It was a song that had been released last year, but she couldn't resist.  They lyrics fit in more ways than one.  Besides, how else could one pay tribute to a favorite band than to walk out to a wrestling match to their music?

  With that finished, she headed back.  She grinned at the fact that Bischoff considered this a going away gift.  As far as she was concerned, she wasn't going anywhere.  She'd make damn sure of that.

  Evie had spoken to Shawn on the phone a couple of nights ago.  She had accepted his help and he told her that he would interfere as soon as possible.  She thanked him, smiling all the while.  At least Shawn wouldn't emerge unscathed.  Hunter would see to that.  But then again, so would she.

*******************

  "For the love of-," Evie muttered as she adjusted the straps of the tank top she was wearing.  

  She grimaced as she took a look at herself in the full length mirror.  She was attired in black boots, pants in a black shiny material and a tank top that matched.  She tweaked the elbow pads a little as she shook her head.  Bischoff had been insistent that this be treated as a proper match; and that had meant proper attire.  He demanded that Evie wear ring gear for tonight.  Evie secretly suspected it was all part of his little game to humiliate her in front of a live audience tonight.  Not only with the outfit, but with the entrance video he'd had the production team come up with.

  When she had been approached about a costume, Evie had to put her foot down at some of the choices they had come up with.  She wasn't going out there to show off T she was going out there to kick Jericho's ass.  Hopefully.

  She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and quickly secured it with a band.  Taking one last look at herself, she sighed in determination and walked into the locker room.  

  Ric, Randy and Batista were sitting around the monitor, watching Hunter talk trash to Booker T about the title match at Wrestlemania.  She rolled her eyes as Hunter basically belittled Booker T's reign as the five time champ during his stint with WCW.  She didn't bother to listen to the rest.  Instead, she made herself comfortable in an out of the way spot on the floor and began stretching out.

  Shawn had talked to her earlier, telling her he'd definitely be out there for her tonight.  She faked gratitude, thanking him for the help he was giving her.  Shawn told her it was no problem; faking an attitude of sincerity.  

  Hunter walked in as she switched from stretching one leg to the other.  His gaze briefly dropped to her and then he looked away.  He was not happy with what he had to do, but he was resigned to it.  Their attitudes towards one another had still been tense over the past two days.  Hunter briefly toyed with the idea of apologizing, but decided against it.  It would be easier on both of them if she remained angry at him.  He walked past her and stood next to the sofa.  All three men looked up at him.

  "Nice job champ," Ric stated.  "Playin' the games and leave 'em wondering."  He grinned at Hunter.  

  "Booker's got another thing comin' if he thinks he's gonna beat me at Wrestlemania," Hunter replied with a smirk.

  Batista glanced over at Evie.  "So, what's the story with Jericho tonight?" he asked Hunter as he kept an eye on Evie.

  "We take care of business before the match as planned," Hunter replied.  He also turned his attention to Evie.  "Did Shawn say when he was coming out?"

  Evie stood up.  "When it looks like I need the help I guess.  He really didn't specify."

  "Well I guess we just wait on an opportunity to jump Jericho then," Ric stated.

  "Guess so," Evie replied as she came up next to Batista and smiled.

  "Nervous?" Batista asked quietly.

  She shrugged.  "A bit."

  He gently squeezed her arm.  "You'll do fine.  You've nailed down everything I went over with you."  His eyes roamed over her, taking in her outfit.  "Did they raid Trish's wardrobe or something?" he joked.

  Evie grinned.  "If I was wearing her leftovers, the pants would be up to my knees and the top would be like a canvas held up with cable," she replied.  Evie was a good five inches taller than Trish in height and a bit smaller than her in the bust department.  "They made this for me."

  Batista shook his head.  "At least Bischoff is sending you off in style; the clothes, the entrance video," he said and then laughed as she mock punched him.

  Hunter observed the byplay, his stomach twisting at the thought of what he was going to do to her tonight.  It was going to hurt both of them horribly, but it had to be done.  He couldn't let her stay.  **_The longer she stays here, the farther apart you'll end up,_** the voice reminded him.  His heart rebelled against the decision, but his head told him it was the right one.  

  The monitor showed the brief promo for Evie's match and then faded for commercials.  After the monitor lit up again, it showed Jericho and Test having a little face off in one of the hallways.  Ric signaled the other three men and they quickly left to take care of Jericho.  Evie sat on the sofa to watch the event unfold.

  As Test and Jericho got in each others faces, Evolution came out of nowhere and attacked Jericho, knocking him to the floor.  Hunter kicked him in the side as Batista stomped on his head.  Test quickly backed up, laughing at Jericho's misfortune.  Hunter backed off as Batista and Randy pummeled Jericho in the stomach.  As Evolution crowded around Jericho and talked trash, Christian rushed in brandishing a steel chair.  He caught Randy on his arm with it and then Batista's shoulder before Ric managed to wrench it out of his grasp.  Hunter gave Christian a clothesline.  He fell to the ground, gasping.  All four men grinned as Ric forcefully "dropped" the chair on Jericho.

  Evie smiled at the screen.  Even if she and Hunter were at odds, he still managed to try and tip the scales in her favor.  She had attempted to talk to him last night, to try and work something out, but he had rebuffed her.  It had made her even angrier, but at the moment, she was glad that he was nice enough to do that for her.  If beating someone down could be considered nice.

  Ric and Hunter walked in with half grins on their faces.  Batista and Randy had gone down to triage to be looked at.  Randy's arm was hurting and Batista's shoulder was causing him a lot of discomfort.

  "There ya go Evie.  He should be easy to mop up," Ric said as he winked at her.

  "Thanks.  I appreciate the help," she replied.

  On the monitor, Lawler and J.R. were commenting on what had just happened and how it would affect the match between Evie and Jericho.  Someone pounded on the door to their room.  Ric opened it to see a pissed general manager standing in the hall.

  "What the hell was that all about!" he demanded.  "Vince specifically said that none of you could interfere!"

  "Hold on a second Bischoff," Ric responded.  "Vince said we couldn't interfere _during_ the match.  He never said anything about before the match."

  Bischoff spluttered something about how it didn't matter any way as Evie was as good as fired.  Ric simply laughed at him and shut the door in his face.

********************

  "Well ladies and gentlemen, this is definitely the lowest thing that Vince and Bischoff have done in the history of the WWE," Jim Ross stated from the announce table.  "Putting Triple H's assistant, Evie, in a match with the sadistic Chris Jericho."

  "Now I wouldn't go that far, J.R.," Lawler interjected.  "Jericho isn't _that_ sadistic and this match is the most brilliant thing I've heard of."

  J.R. shook his head.  "Maybe you should get your ears cleaned then.  This is the cruelest thing I've seen in my time with the company.  That woman is no wrestler and to put her in the ring with Jericho-"

  "You know what she did to Jericho?" Lawler interrupted.  Even though J.R. confirmed that he did know, Lawler went on to remind everyone else.  "And not to mention what HBK did to him too," he concluded.

  "Shawn Michaels was doing what any gentleman would do, which is more than I can say for you, King."

  Lawler spluttered at that remark and he and J.R. fell quiet as the lights dimmed and the opening chords of KMFDM's cover of "Boots" played.  Evie took a deep breath and pushed through the curtain as Lillian Garcia announced her.  The crowd gave her a cheer as she made her way ringside.  She climbed in and paced the ring.  As she passed Lillian, she gave her a half smile and Lillian grinned encouragement back at her. 

  The lights dimmed again as Evie's music faded.  The pyro went off as Jericho's theme started up.  The self-proclaimed King of the World appeared at the top of the ramp and did his posing, then proceeded to the ring as Lillian Garcia announced him.  Evie stepped to the back of the ring as he climbed in and posed some more.  Jericho threw a glance in her direction and a smirk crossed his mouth.  He removed his flashy shirt and slowly started stalking towards her.

  They circled one another, warily keeping an eye on each other.  Jericho grinned and licked his lips.  "You're going to get it tonight, Red," he said suggestively.

  Evie just smirked in response, an evil gleam in her eyes.  Jericho was slightly taken aback at that, but shrugged and prepared to give her a beating. 

  Jericho came running towards her.  She stepped aside and grabbed his arm, and using his momentum, gave him an Irish whip into the turnbuckle.  Not wasting any time, Evie ran up and clothes lined him against the turnbuckle and then in one swift movement, dropped him to the mat with a bulldog.  

  She stomped on him.  As her foot came down for the third time, he grabbed her around the ankle and tugged hard.  Evie toppled over him, landing on her back.  Jericho climbed to his feet and stomped her in the stomach.  While she was clutching her stomach in pain, he dropped out of the ring and pulled the apron up.  Within seconds, he pulled out a trash can lid, a fire extinguisher and a kendo stick.  He threw them in the ring and slid back in, picking up the kendo stick as he did.  

  Evie rolled over onto her side and got up on her hands and knees.  Before she could fully stand, Jericho brought the kendo stick down hard on her back.  Evie collapsed under the blow.  Jericho stood still for a minute, watching her writhe in pain and enjoying it.  He tossed the kendo stick aside and walked over to the trashcan lid.  His back was turned to her and seeing an opportunity, Evie ignored the pain, got to her feet and ran at him from behind.  Her momentum slammed Jericho into the turnbuckle again.  She grabbed a handful of his hair and slammed his head repeatedly into the turnbuckle.  Evie broke the hold before the ref could count five.  Jericho slumped onto the support as the ref pushed Evie back.  While he checked on Jericho, Evie picked up the extinguisher.  Jericho recovered a bit and turned around, receiving a cold blast in the face.  As he swiped at his eyes, Evie raised the canister and clocked him upside the head.  

  While the ref checked on Jericho, Evie dropped down to the floor to pull something out from under the ring.  She groped around and finally latched onto a steel folding chair.  She pulled it out and stood up.  As she did, she became aware of Jericho.  He vaulted over the ropes and onto her, knocking her down on the ground.  He quickly straddled her and slapped her face twice.  She looked up at him and he was wearing a maniacal grin.  Glaring at him, she spit in his face.  He only laughed and wiped it off. 

  He got up, pulling her with him.  She was thrown back in the ring and Jericho climbed back in with the chair in hand.  Evie used the ropes to pull herself up and as she did, Jericho swung the chair up and nailed her in the back with it.  Evie groaned in pain and fell back down.  Wasting no time, Jericho pounded on her with the chair.  She yelled obscenities at him as he laughed.  He dropped the chair and yanked her to her feet.  A whip to the ropes; she bounced off and he clothes lined her.  In seconds, he had pulled her up again and delivered a chop to her chest.

  Evie sucked in a breath at the pain, but retaliated by giving him a right hook.  He stumbled backwards and she quickly pushed him back into the ropes, and then whipped him across the ring.  As he came back, she gave him a roundhouse kick to the face.  He fell to the mat and Evie was on him, beating his face.  He somehow rolled her over and was on top of her.  He punched her in the face hard enough to hurt, but not to break anything.  The crowd was booing Jericho, but he didn't give a damn.

  They both got to their feet, breathless and giving each other a little space so they could catch their breaths.  Both were bleeding about the face and mouth and Evie knew she was going to have a bruised cheek in the morning.  Shrugging it off, she took a run at him to spear him, but he turned aside at the last second and she slammed chest first into the turnbuckle.  He pulled her around by the hair and slapped her face again.  She staggered from the blow and dropped to her knees.

  She heard Jericho make some comment about it being the usual position for her, but it was drowned out by the roar of the crowd.  Jericho's back was to the ramp and he didn't see Shawn Michaels running down.  He felt the ring shake as Shawn slid in and he walked right into a super kick from Shawn that laid him out.  While Jericho was down and the ref counted, Shawn helped Evie up, leaning her against the turnbuckle.  He turned around in time to see Christian get into the ring.  The two men threw punches as Evie recovered.  Watching them out of the corner of her eye, she picked up the steel chair and when Shawn whipped Christian in her direction, she slammed the chair in his face, knocking him cold.

  By this time, Jericho recovered and was running up behind Shawn.  Evie yelled at Shawn, who ducked in time and Evie used the chair to knock Jericho out cold.  The ref checked Jericho and satisfied that he was indeed KO'ed, signaled for the bell.  He raised Evie's hand, still holding the chair in the other as Shawn grinned.  The crowd screamed and shouted their approval as EMTs came out to remove Jericho and Christian from the ring.

  "I don't believe it, King!" J.R. yelled.  "That little lady did it!  She beat Chris Jericho!"

  Lawler rolled his eyes.  "With help from HBK, J.R.  You know Jericho had that match won until HBK ran out and interfered."

  "She won, King!  That'll teach Vince and Bischoff not to piss a woman off-" J.R, cut off when he saw Hunter walking out with a mic in hand.  

  "What the hell?  What is The Game doing out here?" asked Lawler. 

  "I don't know, King.  Probably to congratulate his assistant," J.R. responded.

  Hunter stepped through the ropes and faced Evie and Shawn.  Shawn dropped Evie's hand and the ref backed out of the ring.  Hunter glared at Shawn and Shawn met it with one of his own.  Hunter's gaze flicked from Shawn to Evie and then back again.  Shawn smirked in response.  Hunter wanted to do nothing more than wipe that grin off his face.  The tension he had been under the past week, coupled with his hatred for Shawn, boiled up inside, but he managed to keep it down; barely.  

  They circled closer to each other, the hatred visible on their faces.  They stared each other down, nose to nose.  After a few seconds of this, Shawn backed up a bit, but kept his eye on Hunter.  A fleeting glance over Shawn's shoulder told Hunter that Evie was preparing to do something.  He also backed up a bit, not wanting to get caught up in whatever she was planning.  

  Shawn noticed the flick of Hunter's eyes and turned around to find Evie behind him, still holding the chair.  He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what on earth she was doing.  He moved to put a little distance between them.  

  Evie stood in between the two men with the metal chair in hand.  She looked from Shawn to Hunter, a mixture of anger and confusion apparent on her face.  She didn't know who she wanted to hit more; Shawn or Hunter.  Shawn because he had thought he could get away with turning her against Hunter.  Hunter for being such a jerk to her the past week.  

  "What's it gonna be, Evie?" Hunter rasped.  He wasn't quite sure what she had in mind, but it looked like she was trying to fake Shawn out.

  Shawn's eyes rested on Evie's face and another smirk stretched his mouth.  Evie came to a decision and took a step towards Hunter.  Shawn's grin grew even wider, thinking she was going to use the chair on his nemesis.  As she took another step, she noticed the triumphant gleam in Shawn's eye.  She faked a move in Hunter's direction and quickly swung the chair around and slammed it into the side of Shawn's head.  Shawn dropped to the canvas with a satisfying crash.

  Evie stood over him with a wry grin.  "Who's using who now, Shawn?" she whispered.  She turned around to face Hunter.  

  He had the barest hint of a grin on his lips.  He had planned on taking Shawn out himself, but figured Evie deserved to get some sort of payback for what Shawn had done to her.  He looked at her and swallowed.  She had a triumphantly smug expression on her face and she was practically glowing with satisfaction.  The thought of how much he loved her crossed his mind.  Impatiently, he pushed it away.  He had to do this and do it now, before he changed his mind.

  He raised the mic to his mouth.  "Congratulations Evie.  Not bad for someone who's a personal assistant."

  Evie gave him a lopsided grin and his heart twisted.  He almost couldn't get the rest of the words out of his mouth.  He got a hold of himself and assumed that callous, arrogant attitude that everyone hated so much.  "But, even though you won, I'm afraid that your services are no longer required."

  Her eyes widened at his words.  Was he kidding?  After the hell she went through for both him and Evolution?  She looked at him incredulously.  "You're joking, right?" she asked.

  Hunter shook his head slowly.  "No, I'm not."

  Shock came over her as she digested his words.  "Why?" she asked simply.

  Hunter glared at her, allowing himself to become angry instead of feeling the pain at letting her go.  "Because Shawn was right.  I was using you until someone better came along."  He gestured towards the backstage area.  "Evolution came along, Evie.  I can't afford to be distracted and you are definitely a distraction," he said.  "You see, I have a title defense to take care of in a few weeks, and I can't concentrate when I have you around."  He shrugged casually.  "It was fun while it lasted, but I have bigger and better things to do."  He leaned down and got in her face.  "It's over, Evie.  You're fired." 

  Hunter dropped the mic and turned to leave the ring.  He couldn't look at her.  He didn't want to.  It hurt too much already.

  Evie stood there in astonishment, watching him walk away.  She couldn't believe he had fired her, despite the fact she had won the match. It was that stupid title.  Obviously she wasn't worth a damn and had no place in his life anywhere.  The anger and frustration that had been building up over the past seven days finally boiled over.  All the time they had spent together, all the things she had said to him, had told him she loved him, all seemed so pointless now.  Inside, her heart hardened and the fury she felt at being so casually discarded, culminated into a decision.  

  _If that's the way he wants it, fine.  I can make it just as painful_, she thought as she quickly walked up behind him.  "Hunter," she said simply.

  He turned around and instantly regretted it.  She swung the chair up and jabbed him in the midsection with it.  He doubled over, groaning in pain and Evie brought the chair down on the back of his head.  Hunter lay supine on the mat.  Evie stood over him, still clutching the chair.

  "I quit," she said in a quietly vicious tone.

  "What the hell is going on out here!" a new voice demanded.  Bischoff's voice.  "What do you think you're doing!"  He stood at the top of the ramp, alone.

  Evie's mouth quirked up in a reckless grin.  "Just the person I wanted to see," she said to herself.

  "Pick up that damn mic and answer me!" Bischoff yelled as he came down the ramp.

  Evie didn't move.  Instead, she waited for him to come to her.  She stepped back as he climbed into the ring, still holding the chair.

  Bischoff eyed it nervously, but plucked up the courage to keep talking.  "Why did you knock out my World Heavyweight champion?"

  Evie bent down and picked up the mic Hunter had dropped.  "I got a better question for you Eric.  Why am I still holding this chair?"  

  Bischoff backed up a few feet.  He noticed the look on her face.  It was the same look she had given him in his office.  "Now look, there's no reason for you to get upset, Evie," he said as he looked around for some help.

  "Oh, I'm not upset," she replied dryly.  "I'm pissed."  The crowd took up a chant for her to nail Bischoff with the chair.  Evie smiled as she looked around the arena.  "Sounds like a good idea to me," she said into the mic.   

  Bischoff continued to back up.  'Now wait a second!  You can't do that!" he protested.

  Evie dropped the mic and nailed the general manager in the stomach with the chair.  Bischoff went down, clutching his stomach in pain.

  She stood back and looked at the damage she had caused.  Shawn had started to stir and Hunter was moving as well.  She smiled a self-satisfied smile, dropped the chair and left the ring. 

  J.R. and Lawler were talking rapidly about what had happened.  Neither of them could believe what Triple H's former assistant had just done. 

  Without a backward glance, she walked backstage.  A camera man followed her so the arena could watch.  She passed Ric, who gave her the strangest look.  She ignored it and the whispers and murmurs from other people as she headed to the locker room.  She didn't even bother to change her clothes; she just grabbed her things and left the room.

  As she walked out to the parking lot with the camera following, a few people came up to her and congratulated her on what she had done, not only to Hunter, but to Bischoff as well.  She nodded in response, intent on leaving before there were any repercussions.  She located Evolution's limo, got in and closed the door on the cameraman.  The driver questioned where the others were and she told him that he would have to come back for them later.  He shrugged and started the engine to take her back to the hotel.

  Once she was there, Evie quickly checked herself over.  It didn't feel like Jericho had broken anything all though every inch of her body hurt.  The blood from her mouth had dried, making it look like her lipstick had traveled south.  She examined her cheek in the mirror.  It had started swelling, but it was going to have to wait to be iced.  Not wanting to be around when the other members returned to the hotel, she quickly showered and gingerly changed into jeans and a sweatshirt.  She gritted her teeth at the pain. 

  _Damn, am I gonna be sore in the morning_, she grimaced as she started gathering up her belongings.  After a quick packing job, she gathered up all the info Hunter would need for his personal schedule and put it in an envelope.  Doing her best to ignore the physical pain, she picked up her bags and left the room.

  At the front desk, she checked out and left he envelope with the clerk, telling her to make sure that Hunter got it.  The girl, trying not to stare at Evie's face, assured her that she would and offered to call a cab for Evie.  Evie thanked her and within minutes, a Yellow cab pulled up in front of the hotel.  Once she was in the cab, she instructed him to take her to the airport. 

  She managed to get a late flight back to Chicago and made it to the gate at the last minute.  As the plane flew over New York, she sighed in relief as she watched the twinkling lights below.  

  "Goodbye New York.  Goodbye WWE," she said to herself.  Her forehead pressed against the cool window as she continued to look down.  "Goodbye Hunter," she whispered.  After a minute, the adrenaline began to wear off and she started to shiver.  The rage and shock over what had transpired in the past hour finally ebbed and she tried hard not to succumb to tears.  She took a ragged breath and blew it out.  _No point in crying over it now_, Evie, she said to herself.  _What's done is done and there's no changing it._

  Willing herself to stop shaking, she resolutely decided to face what was left of her life as the plane headed towards Chicago.

***********************

**A/N: ** Slainte! to all of you who took the time to leave me a review for Chapter 46!  I hope this chapter was enjoyable for all of you as well.  Darn hard writing it cause I had so much I wanted to get in here, but got it done finally!  And don't worry, this isn't the last chapter (cause I know that's what some of you might be thinking).  Until I receive clarification from fanfiction.net regarding "chat or keyboard dialogue in authors notes", I will not be posting individual responses to reviews on chapter 46 in this chapter.  Thanks again for all your reviews!

  Please note that for all intents and purposes of the fanfiction storyline, I altered the match that originally took place between Test and Jericho to a brief run in.  Also, that Batista and Randy don't become injured until the night of Evie's match instead of the week before.  Other than that, things remain in canon (sort of). 


	48. Worth It In the End

**Chapter 48**

Hunter rolled over with a groan. His hand touched the back of his head where Evie had hit him with the chair. The tender skin protested at his gentle prodding and he readjusted the ice pack he had been using to keep the swelling down. When he had been checked over, the trainer stated that he was surprised that Hunter didn't have a concussion. Evie had hit him pretty hard.

_Is that so surprising?_ he thought in disgust. _You fire her on national television and dump her in front of millions of people. What did you expect her to do? _

The mere fact that she had hit him with the chair astonished him. He hadn't been expecting a physical attack; he expected more of a verbal one. Apparently verbalizing wasn't on her mind, and she had decided that a physical response would be more effective in getting her point across.

"Point taken," he murmured.

Hunter was finally cleared to go and he headed back to the locker room to collect his things. He rode back to the hotel alone. Ric had gone with Randy and Batista to the hospital. Their injuries had been a bit more serious and they both needed x-rays.

When he made it back to the hotel, the desk clerk gave him a large manila envelope, stating that it was from Evie. When Hunter opened it in his room, he sighed. It was the personal schedule that she had kept for him. He went to the adjoining door and opened it, half expecting to find her there, waiting to chew him out. He stepped into the room and looked around. His heart fell when he realized that she was actually gone. There was nothing there to indicate that anyone had been in the room at all.

Hunter sat down on the end of the bed, his head in his hands. She was gone and as far as he knew, she was never coming back. A shudder ran through him at the thought of actually spending a night without her. Even though they hadn't been together since their argument, she had always been in the next room. Now she was probably miles away.

He hated himself for letting her go, but he knew that it had to be done. No denying that. The longer she would have stayed, the more she would have been taken advantage of by others. She was better off without the everyday strain and stress of that; she was better off without him.

_Better off without me_, he thought sadly. _Who knows how much longer it would have lasted? _

Truth was, he was hoping it would've lasted a long time. The thought of actually settling down with her had crossed his mind more than once, but he had pushed it aside out of fear. She had become so much a part of his life that he hadn't really anticipated what it would feel like to not have her next to him. Now he knew, and he didn't like it. With her there was a sense of sureness and security. She felt like his other half. Now he felt nothing but emptiness. His shoulders slumped and his head lowered.

"Damn," he whispered to the vacant room.

A knock on the door to his room startled him out of his reverie. He walked into his own room, closing the adjoining door after him. He peered through the peephole in his door and saw Ric standing in the hall.

"Great," he murmured before opening the door.

Ric looked up as the door swung wide. "Hey champ," he said with a half-smile. "How're you feeling?"

Hunter waved his hand back and forth. "So-so. Head still hurts a little."

Ric gave a short laugh. "Not surprised. She really smacked you with that chair. Never thought she had it in her."

Hunter grimaced. "Me neither" he replied as he stood aside to allow Ric in.

Ric strode in, throwing a fleeting glance towards the other door in the room. "She still here?" he asked indifferently.

"Nope. She's gone," Hunter responded. "Didn't really think she'd stick around, did you?"

Ric shook his head. "No, I guess not." He looked at Hunter speculatively. "So, now what?"

He really didn't want Ric to know how much Evie's departure affected him. It hurt enough just thinking about it. He didn't want to talk about it anyway. Hunter shrugged. "Now I worry about that damn title match at Wrestlemania, that's what."

Ric beamed. "That's what I wanna hear outta the World Heavyweight champion." He clenched his fist as if he were grabbing something. "You're gonna wipe the floor with Booker T."

"How about Batista and Randy? How are they?" Hunter asked.

"Both are out with injuries. Randy might be back next week, but Batista's out of it for a while." Ric shook his head. "Man, if I ever get my hands on Christian…"

"I wouldn't worry about it, Ric. They'll both bounce back and we'll let them take care of Christian," Hunter stated.

"I guess," Ric replied. "Well, I'm gonna turn in. It's been one hell of a night."

Hunter chuckled. "You can say that again." He opened the door for Ric. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Bright and early," Ric said as he walked out.

Hunter closed the door after him and leaned against it. He wasn't sure how well he was going to sleep tonight. The prospect of holding a pillow instead of Evie wasn't too appealing. With another sigh, he began to strip off his clothes. He deliberately took his time, not wanting to get into bed until he absolutely had to. He took a long, hot shower, fiddled around sorting his clothes out for tomorrow, flipped through the television channels and finally he decided to stop putting it off.

He shut the light off and pulled back the blankets. As he lay in the dark, staring up at the ceiling, he wondered if Evie was home yet.

_By now, she's probably unpacking and cursing me out at the same time_, he thought wryly.

He rolled onto his side, clutching the other pillow to him. It was a poor substitute for her warm body. His heart lurched with the torment of not being able hold her again. Never touch her. Never kiss her. Never smell the scent of her hair, or taste the warmth of her skin. No more smile. The pain increased at the thought of the empty days ahead.

"I'm sorry Evie," he whispered. He buried his face in the pillow as if he were trying to smother the ache that had centered in his chest. Instead, the fabric absorbed the tears trickling from his eyes.

* * *

Evie arrived home close to three in the morning. She had simply dumped her bags in her room, switched off her cell phone and the ringer on her home phone, stripped and fell into bed with an ice pack on her cheek. As she wrapped the blankets around her aching body, she grimaced at the pain the movements caused. _I am **definitely** going to have some bruises tomorrow._

She adjusted the ice pack, feeling the cold soothe the discolored, inflamed skin. As she lay there, she went over what had happened in New York, as well as the week prior. She should have guessed that Hunter was going to do something drastic. He had refused to talk to her about their argument. Actually, he had refused to talk to her at all unless it had to do with her match. Big signs right there.

_Apparently not big enough for me to see._She grimaced. _I am such a dope. I should have seen it coming. Especially with the way he was acting in the ring. _

His attitude toward her in the ring was not the Hunter she knew. That was the World Heavyweight champion talking. Tears pricked her eyes as his words echoed in her mind. It hurt in the most awful way. How could he carelessly abandon her like that? It didn't make any sense. There had to be more to it than that. And knowing Hunter, there probably was.

He hadn't talked to her about any of it and ended it all on his own conditions. She'd had no say so at all in it. Once again, he had hid behind his fears and changed things without telling her. Her tears receded as she became angry.

"Selfish bastard," she muttered to herself. "I ought to go back and kick his ass some more."

She entertained the thought of Hunter's reaction if she showed up at his hotel door with another steel chair; even going as far as to fantasize how many ways she could use it on him. A malicious grin spread across her face as she pictured him trying to apologize and receiving a swift smack to the head. She entertained a few more satisfying thoughts of slapping him around, but her grin quickly faded as she realized that, even though she was angry with him, she still loved him.

The reality of the whole situation, along with the tension she had been under, crashed down on her and tears filled her eyes as she hugged the other pillow to her. "Damn you," she whispered thickly as she succumbed to weeping.

* * *

Evie pulled on a pair of track pants and an old Cure concert shirt. She finally decided to get up and dressed after two days in bed. Most of it had been spent alternating between tears and sleeping. She concluded that she wasn't doing herself any good by moping in bed and resolutely pushed herself to get up. 

As she twisted her hair up in a knot, she padded barefoot into the living room. She hadn't answered her phones for two whole days, not wanting to talk to anyone at all. She didn't think she could handle the questions that were sure to come up. Especially from her sister. Lauren would be raring to kick Hunter's ass for the stunt he'd pulled on her baby sister.

When she cleared her password for her cell phone, she was shocked to hear so many messages. Of course a majority of them were from Lauren. There were a couple from Bradshaw and one from Batista and also one from her friend Philip. She jotted down who had called and erased the messages. She shuddered to think of what was waiting on her home phone voicemail.

Once she had taken care of that and made a note to call Linda McMahon, she dialed Lauren's number. The answering machine picked up, and Evie left a message to let her know she was okay, she was at home, and would be answering the phone today. Then she dialed Bradshaw's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"John Bradshaw," he stated.

"Hey stranger," Evie replied quietly.

At the other end, Bradshaw smiled. "Nice to know you're still alive, darlin'."

"If you can call it that" Evie half-joked. "I'm lucky nothing's broken."

"You sure about that?" he questioned pointedly.

She sat down on the sofa. "No bones broken, but can't say much about my heart," she said casually.

Bradshaw sighed as he silently cursed Hunter out. "I wish there was somethin' I could've done. If I had been there, you know I would've."

"I know," she simply stated.

"Is there anything I _can_ do for you? I mean, I'm willing to go beat the crap outta him. You just say the word."

A small smile curved her mouth upwards; her hero. "I appreciate that John, but it's not necessary."

"Well you know that if I don't do it, your sister will," he stated with a chuckle. Evie had told him about her sister once. It sounded like Lauren was just as much of a firecracker as Evie. "Hey, remind me never to make you angry. I don't wanna be hit in the head with a chair." Evie laughed softly as he continued. "You really nailed Bischoff too. Should-a smacked him around a bit more though."

"Should-a, could-a, would-a," she responded and then told him why she had whacked Bischoff as well as Shawn and Hunter. "That whole scene in Bischoff's office was the catalyst I guess," she said with some disappointment.

"For Hunter firing you? Why the hell would he fire you over that?" Bradshaw questioned. "He never made a stink about you having a go at Bischoff before, did he?"

Evie sat back in the cushions, tucking one leg under the other. "No, he never did. He always backed me up, but this time it was different. He actually got mad at me." Her voice fell a few octaves. "And he never did tell me why he fired me."

Bradshaw laughed. "You didn't give him a chance to, darlin'. You whacked him over the head with a chair."

"True," she said as she smiled. "I guess I'll never know, but it really doesn't matter now."

"Now that doesn't sound like the Evie I know," Bradshaw stated. "The Evie _I _know wouldn't take no for an answer."

She plucked at the fabric on the sofa. "Have you been talking to my sister?"

Bradshaw furrowed his brow in confusion. "No, why?"

"You sound just like her," Evie replied. "Warming me up to talk to her, are you?" she teased.

He chuckled. "Nope, but I can if you want me to." He wondered why her attitude was so indifferent, considering the subject. He decided to take a chance and ask her. "Hey darlin'?"

"What?" she asked in response.

"How are you, really?" He cleared his throat. "I mean, you seem to be treating this like it's an every day thing."

Evie lay her head back on the cushion, looking up at the ceiling as she thought about it. "Because if I don't, I end up crying, and I spent the past two days doing that. It didn't change anything, so I figured I might as well get on with my life."

She continued on. "No pointing getting upset about it. It's over and done with and I can't change it; may as well move forward."

Bradshaw nodded even though she couldn't see him. He felt that she was handling it well, at least on the surface. Whatever was going on inside had to be worse. "Makes sense," he finally said.

"When am I gonna see you again?" she asked, abruptly changing the subject.

He sighed heavily. "Darlin', I dunno. We don't have a stop date in Chicago for a couple of months at least." He thought about the SmackDown! schedule for a moment or two. "We might have a date coming up in Milwaukee soon."

"I can drive to Milwaukee. It's only a couple of hours from here," Evie said. She really did want to see him. They hadn't laid eyes on each other in a while.

"Well, I double check things and let you know, okay?" he asked.

"All right," she said and glanced at the clock on the bookshelf. "Hey, I'm gonna let you go, but call me later this week, will you?"

It seemed that she was deliberately cutting the conversation short, but he knew that she probably had other people to talk to. He let it slide. "Sure thing darlin'," Bradshaw answered.

They said their goodbyes and Evie disconnected the call. She dropped the phone on the sofa, gathering her courage for the next phone call. It wasn't something she really wanted to do, but it had to be done. The thought of answering questions made her want to crawl back into bed and pull the covers over her head. She made a face at herself. She was going to have to call Linda McMahon whether she liked it or not. Taking a deep breath and blowing it out, she picked the phone up and dialed the number.

Linda's receptionist answered. "Linda McMahon's office, how can I help you?"

"Sherri, its Evie Mackenzie. Is Linda available?" Evie asked casually.

"Let me check for you," Sherri replied and placed Evie on hold. Almost immediately, she came back on the line. "She's available. Let me connect you."

Evie thanked her and waited for Linda to pick up. Within seconds, Linda's voice could be heard at the other end.

"Hello Evie. How are you?" Linda asked in a friendly tone.

Inwardly, Evie was relieved. Apparently Linda wasn't upset with her regarding what she had done in the ring. "Physically, I'm all right. A few black and blue marks, but I'm okay," Evie said.

"I am so sorry about that. Vince never should have made that match," Linda apologized. "I was trying to find something in your contract that would have gotten you out of it, but we never wrote in anything about those kinds of situations."

Evie shrugged. "Don't worry about it Linda. I'm still alive and somewhat unscathed," she joked.

Linda chuckled. "Which is more than I can say for Jericho, Shawn, Hunter and Bischoff. You really let them have it." She lowered her voice conspiratorially. "Don't tell anyone, but I was especially glad to see you whack Bischoff."

Evie laughed. "It felt damn good," she replied. "And I won't mention it to anyone, so don't worry."

Linda leaned back in her chair. "You did pretty well in the ring. Who helped you out?"

"Dave Batista did," Evie responded. "Of course, my intense dislike for Chris Jericho helped too," she said dryly.

Linda grinned. "Ever thought about becoming a professional wrestler? We need a bit of new blood in the women's division to shake things up."

Another laugh from Evie. "That's kind of you Linda, but I really have no desire to get back in a wrestling ring."

Linda pulled Evie's contract out of the folder on her desk. "Well, Hunter may have let you go, but you're still employed by the company." She shuffled through the stack of paper. "So technically, you still work for us." Linda hesitated for a few seconds before continuing. "I wondered if you would like to work in the main office."

"Doing what?" Evie asked, slightly intrigued.

"Well, my own assistant will be leaving soon because she's expecting a baby and won't be returning. I wondered if you'd like to take her place."

Evie ruminated on that possibility. She'd have a job, it would be far enough from a wrestling ring and at least she would have very limited contact with Hunter. It seemed like a good opportunity, but she wanted to think about it a little before committing. "Would it be all right if I thought it over, Linda?"

"That's not a problem. I'm sure there are some things you want to get straightened out at home first, so take a few weeks to think it over," Linda answered. "I don't need a decision right away. Just make sure to let me know what it is. If you decide not to remain with the company all together, I'll need you to fly out to Stamford and sign release papers."

"I understand," Evie replied. "I'll make sure to let you know one way or the other. But in the meantime, if you find someone who is qualified, don't pass them over on my account."

"All right," Linda said. "I'll keep that in mind and I look forward to hearing from you." She paused and then, "I'm really sorry things went that far Evie. It wasn't my intention for you to end up in the ring with anyone."

"I know, Linda. What's done is done, so don't worry about it," Evie told her. She had the feeling that Linda was sorry for a lot more than she was letting on, but Evie dismissed it as imagination. "I'll talk to you in a few weeks."

No sooner had she ended the call with Linda, than her home phone rang. Rolling her eyes, she picked up the cordless, instinctively knowing it was her sister.

"Lauren?" Evie asked.

A laugh at the other end confirmed her guess. "Are you psychic today, sister dear?" Lauren questioned in good humor.

Evie smiled. "Not really. I figured it was you. You only left, like, a thousand messages on my voicemail. Were you trying to overload it?"

"No, I was concerned about you. We saw what happened Monday night on television," Lauren replied, her voice hardening.

Evie decided it was a good thing that Hunter and her sister may never cross paths. If they did, Hunter would never reproduce the rest of his natural born life. "So what did you think?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I think he deserved what you did to him. But you know that if I ever get my hands on him, he's a dead man," Lauren said darkly.

"Are you talking about Jericho, Shawn, Bischoff or Hunter," Evie asked jokingly.

"This isn't funny Evelyn. That man," she spat, "doesn't deserve to even walk the earth after what he did to you."

Evie tried to placate her. "Lauren, calm down. What's done is done and there's no use in getting worked up over it."

Her sister stopped short. This was unexpected. Evie was making it seem like Lauren had been the one wronged and she was trying to calm her down. She thought it would be the other way around. "Who are you, and what have you done with my sister?"

A smile pulled at Evie's mouth. "I am still your sister."

"You don't sound like it. I expected you to be upset and crying, but instead you're acting like its no problem at all," Lauren responded.

Evie told Lauren what she told Bradshaw earlier. "It can't be changed, Lauren. There's no point in getting upset. I may as well get on with my own life."

At the other end, Lauren shook her head. She wasn't buying it. "Uh-uh. You can't fool me, Evelyn Rose. I know you."

"Look, I just spent two days in bed crying over him. It didn't change anything. In fact, it made me feel even worse. So, I decided that the best way to get back at him was to get on with living," Evie stated a bit forcefully. "I am _not_ going to let this turn me back into that person I used to be. I don't regret what I did to him. Not for a second."

Lauren was slightly stunned at her sister's attitude towards the whole thing. She had changed dramatically over the past few years. Even more so during the time she had been with Hunter. Although Evie may be acting tough on the outside, on the inside, Lauren knew she had to be hurting. "So you're just going to bury the pain deep down and ignore it then? How's that going to help, Evie? You know it's only going to make you bitter."

"Not if I don't let it. And I haven't buried it. Didn't you hear me when I said I'd been crying for two days straight?" Evie asked in frustration. She loved her sister dearly and valued her opinions, but sometimes she drove Evie nuts.

Sensing that the conversation could quickly escalate into an argument, Lauren conceded. She knew when to shut up. "All right. You got me there. But don't think for a minute, that if I ever see him again that I won't give him a piece of my mind."

Evie sighed. "I'm afraid you'll give him more than that," she said matter-of-factly. "Don't forget, I know you too Lauren. And I know he'll probably lose the ability to reproduce if you have anything to do with it."

Despite being angry at Hunter, Lauren laughed at Evie's remark. Evie did know her all too well. "Yeah, well…" she trailed off. "Have you talked to mom and dad yet?"

"No," Evie said quietly. "Have they said anything to you at all?"

Lauren grimaced. "They saw what happened on Monday. Mom couldn't take it and left the room until the match was over. Dad was furious that Hunter would even allow you to get into that situation in the first place, but he was whooping it up when you cleaned house with that chair."

Evie chuckled at that thought. Her dad had been in quite a few scraps in his time, but he had always instilled the belief in his children that fighting was a last resort, and when it came down to that, you gave 'em hell. Another thought occurred to her.

"What about the boys? Did they see it?" she asked her sister.

"Yeah, they did. They were glad Shawn came out to help you, but they couldn't understand why Hunter fired you," Lauren replied. "I told them that I didn't know why, but Jacob thinks he fired you so you wouldn't get hurt like that anymore."

Evie's heart lifted slightly at Lauren's words. Her nephew, as young as he was, probably had a better grasp on things than she did. It made sense when she thought about it. It was something Hunter would do just to get her away from harm. It still made her mad that he hadn't bothered to discuss it with her.

"Smart kid," Evie stated. "He seems to have hit on something I missed."

Lauren wrinkled her brow. "How so? I mean, I know my kids are smart, but what do you mean by something you missed?"

Evie stood up and slowly paced the length of the room. "I couldn't understand why Hunter fired me. It was completely out of the blue and I figured there was probably more to it, but I couldn't quite guess what it would be. It's possible Jacob might have figured it out."

"Sorta makes sense, I guess," Lauren said. "But it was still rotten of him to do that, and on national television too" she muttered. "It doesn't get him off the hook with me though."

Evie laughed softly. She almost felt sorry for Hunter. He'd better hope he never met up with Lauren, or he'd be in a world of pain. "I love you," she simply said.

"You better," Lauren stated.

"I have to. You're family," Evie teased.

They finished up their conversation. Lauren made a few more threats against Hunter and told Evie she shouldn't take no for an answer. She said Evie should march right back and demand some answers. Evie told her she'd think about it.

After a few more calls, Evie stretched and walked back into her bedroom. Her suitcase was still where she left it. She yanked it up onto the bed to unpack it. She pulled out the clothes and separated them to be washed.

When she was emptying her make-up bag, she came across the necklace that Hunter had given her over Christmas. As she held it in her hand, she recalled why Hunter had given it to her. He had said it was for sticking around for so long, but deep down, they both knew why he had really given it to her. Despite the determination she had displayed on the outside, it still hurt on the inside. The ache in her chest grew as she thought about never being able to hold him again. Never have that feeling of safety when she was in his arms. Never feel his hands touching her, or his strong body pressing her to the bed. Never smell the scent of soap on his skin. The tears rushed up and spilled over as she sank to the floor, clutching the gold chain in her hand. Her arms wrapped around her legs, her forehead lowered to the tops of her knees and she cried.

* * *

The days leading up to Wrestlemania were difficult for Hunter. Not only did he have to deal with Booker T's taunts and threats, he also had to deal with the loneliness that had invaded since Evie left. The nights that he and Ric did go out with female company, always ended with Hunter going back to his room alone. Women had dulled the pain before, but he knew that it wouldn't work this time. He didn't want any of them. He wanted Evie. 

His temper became short with people. He snapped and raged at the smallest things. Most dismissed it as pre-Wrestlemania nerves, but one person knew what the real problem was.

Batista had spoken to Hunter a few times. The older man had called him under the pretense of checking on him and how his injury was, but Batista knew that he needed someone to talk to. At first Hunter denied the problem, but he eventually opened up enough for Batista to get a grasp on things. Batista had been as surprised as everyone else that Hunter had fired Evie. When he had gotten over the shock, he figured that there was a reason why Hunter had done it, but he waited to hear it from Hunter himself.

In time, Hunter did get around to mentioning it. Batista understood why, but what he didn't understand was why Hunter hadn't told Evie. Hunter stated that before he could say anything, Evie had left, and he felt it was better that way. When Batista questioned him why it was better, Hunter became upset and said he had his reasons. After that, he didn't talk about it again and Batista didn't bring it up.

Wrestlemania came and went. Jericho had been awarded a match against Shawn Michaels in return for Shawn's interference that Monday night. Shawn had emerged victorious, but Jericho had the last laugh when he nailed Shawn with a low blow after the match had ended.

Hunter retained his title against Booker T. The fight had lasted longer than Hunter had expected, but he managed to pull Booker up in a three count for the win. Ric, as excited as he was, insisted that they celebrate. Hunter had put his foot down. He was sore from the match and tired from fighting his feelings of loneliness the past couple of weeks. All he wanted to do was get away from everyone and that's exactly what he did. He went straight to his hotel room, locked the door and turned off his cell phone. Within minutes, he had undressed and was lounging on the bed with the remote for the TV in his hand. He flipped through the channels and came across the movie Evil Dead 2. He rolled his eyes in exasperation. It seemed that the whole world was out to remind him of what he had let go.

Despite the lingering memory that this was one of Evie's favorite movies, he watched it. There wasn't much else on and he figured some torture was in order tonight. He decided to push the envelope a little more and wondered what she was doing right now. Where was she and who was she with? Did she think about him?

He snorted in derision. She probably did think about him, but not in the way Hunter was hoping. _More along the lines of "I'm-gonna-kill-him-when-I-see-him" is what she's probably thinking._

**_Well, what did you expect? That she'd be pining over you? Wasting away to nothing? Boo-hooing all over the place? Considering what you did to her, you should be glad that she's not banging your door down to get a little payback,_** the little voice stated.

_I wouldn't want her to be banging down my door. I'd rather her be banging… well, never mind that,_ he thought.

The little voice chuckled. **_Thinking things like that gets you into trouble. And a cold shower._**

Hunter sighed. He'd lost track of how many cold showers he'd taken over the past few weeks. He couldn't help himself. Every time he thought about what they had done, desire centered itself between his legs. _Yeah, why not torture myself some more? Then I can take **another** cold shower, _he thought wryly as he adjusted himself.

**_You're not doing yourself any favors, are you? Not making it any easier to get on with your own life. She's probably moved on with hers. After all, she hasn't bothered to call you or anything._**

_Only because I pissed her off enough to leave me alone.__ That's what I wanted anyway. I don't have to worry about her getting jumped, or beaten up, or used against me, _Hunter replied in defense of his actions.

**_You also don't have her in your life anymore either, _**the voice said to him.**_ She was right to ask you that question, wasn't she?_**

_About what?_ Hunter questioned.

**_Where she fit into your life; she didn't, and now you're alone._** The voice sighed. **_Was what you did worth the one thing that fills that void in your life?_**

Hunter's arm rested across his eyes. _Nothing mattered but her. That's why I did it. I did it for her, _he responded. But had a hard time convincing himself that was the reason why, or that it was even a good reason.

* * *

Evie spent her days cleaning. She had been ruthless; scrubbing every corner, cleaning out closets, throwing out out-of-date material. Cleaning had always been therapeutic for her. It made her feel she still had control over something in her life. The tasks kept her focused on what she was doing so that she didn't have time to think about anything else; the anything else being Hunter. 

She had gone out with Philip quite a bit. They had gone to a couple clubs and out to lunch. He even took her along on a buying trip for his business. He claimed that he needed input, but Evie knew he was trying to help her get her mind off things, and she appreciated him for it.

She had also spent time with her family. It hadn't been easy to talk to her parents. She knew they would be upset about what had happened and how it had been handled, but they told her that no matter what, they still loved her. Her mother had restated that she understood Evie's mind was her own and she made her own decisions, but she was still her mother and worried about her. Evie assured her that she would be fine. It would take time, but she'd be all right.

Her father took her aside and told her that even though he was disappointed with Hunter, he sure liked the way Evie had handled him in the ring. "I'd have given him a few more hits, but I think you got your point across just fine. That'll teach him not to mess with my little girl. You did real good out there," he said with a hint of pride.

However, Evie found out that her dad was really disappointed in the whole thing because he had taken quite a liking to Hunter. Her mother commented on it to her one day while she was helping Evie take some things to her storage locker.

"So what are you going to do about a job?" Lillian asked casually.

Evie shrugged as she opened the trunk of her car. "Not sure yet. Linda McMahon offered me a job at the main office in Connecticut. And Philip said I could come back and work for him if I wanted." She lifted a container out of the trunk and set it down on the ground. "It's not like I'm hurting for money right now."

"Your uncle needs help at his pub. He said you'd be welcome there if you wanted a job," Lillian said to her.

Evie chuckled. "And be ordered around by the great Irish tyrant?" she joked. "I'd rather get back in a wrestling ring."

Lillian laughed along with her. Her oldest brother was known for being quite overbearing, especially when it came to his business. "If you took the job in Connecticut, would you have to move there?" she asked.

"Probably," Evie grunted as she removed another box.

Lillian hesitated to ask the next question. To cover the silence, she picked up a box and carried it into the building. She unlocked the storage room door and set the box inside. Evie came up behind her and Lillian moved aside so that she could put the other carton down.

As Evie straightened up, she looked her mom in the eye. ""Go ahead, mom. Ask."

Lillian smiled in amusement. "Can't get anything by you, can I" When Evie shook her head, Lillian asked the question. "Would you see Hunter at all if you're at the main office?"

"I don't know. If I did, it wouldn't be an everyday occurrence. He's on the road so much that I doubt I'd see him at all," she replied.

Lillian looked at her daughter thoughtfully. "But there's a chance that you might."

Evie shrugged. "There's always a chance that I might run into him. It's not like I'd be completely isolated and most of the wrestlers are in and out of the building at one time." She returned her mother's gaze. "If it happens, it happens. I'm a big girl mom," she said pointedly.

A sigh escaped her mother. "I know sweetheart. I'm your mom and I can't help worrying." She closed the door to the storage room. "Your father was pretty let down with Hunter as well."

Evie became interested. "What do you mean?"

"He really liked Hunter. He told me that he thought it was wonderful that you had found a good man this time." She looked at Evie with a bit of a grin. "I think he thought you and Hunter were going to settle down."

A faint blush stained Evie's cheeks. "Why on earth would he think that?"

Lillian gave her a knowing smile. "Oh honey, he was so excited to see you happy. Things had been so rough for you for quite some time, that he was thrilled that you had finally gotten a break." She lowered her voice a bit and the smile faded. "He loves you so much and only wants to see you happy. After all, you're his girl."

The blush deepened a bit, and Evie had to turn her face away from her mom so she wouldn't see the tears. After she had returned home from California, her father had been fiercely protective of her. He had also encouraged her to take self-defense so that she would be able to protect herself. He had told her that if he couldn't be there, then she should at least learn to take care of herself.

She pushed the tears down, taking a quick swipe at her eyes just to make sure. "Is that why he's been moping when he thinks I'm not looking?" she asked in a steady voice.

Lillian nodded. "But, like you, I'm sure he'll get over it. He's tough, much like his youngest daughter," she replied with a sideways glance at Evie.

Evie chuckled in response. Deep down, her love for her dad grew even more. He was a good man himself. Evie only hoped she'd be able to find someone just like him one day.

_Well, I thought I had,_ she told herself later that day as she looked around her bedroom, making sure everything was where she wanted it. Her gaze fell on her dresser. Lying there on the top corner of her jewelry box was the necklace. She felt her heart lurch at the sight of it. _I really need to put that somewhere, or get rid of it, _she thought_. It's not helping much by reminding me of… things._

With fresh determination, she took an envelope out of her desk drawer and deposited the necklace in it. She sealed it up and placed it in a photo box on the top shelf of her closet. _That's that_, she thought as she dusted off her hands. _All though, I should really give it back to him.__ I don't want it around at all._

She entertained the thought for a few moments. _It's not as if it means anything now. Apparently he wasn't serious enough about me if he let go of me_, she rationalized and then she shrugged. _It's not like I have to decide today_.

However, Evie did decide that she didn't want to work in the main office. She thought it better to get out of the WWE altogether. That way, the chances of seeing Hunter would be reduced to almost zero and she could forget him that much quicker.

Linda McMahon was disappointed that Evie wouldn't be staying with the company, but told her that she understood. Over the next month, one thing after another had come up on Linda McMahon's end, but she finally was able to schedule Evie to come in. Evie made arrangements to fly to Stamford to sign the release papers and whatever else Linda needed from her. She decided to fly out and back the same day, not wanting to stick around any longer in Stamford than she had to.

* * *

The night before she had to leave, Evie had packed a carry-on bag with a few toiletries and a change of clothing, just in case. It never hurt to be prepared. All she had to do in the morning was pull on her clothes, catch a cab and get to the airport. She spent the evening on the computer, surfing the Internet and chatting on messenger with Philip. When she had finished, she went to get ready for bed. As she checked over her things for tomorrow, she realized she had forgotten to put out her shoes. She opened her closet and narrowly missed being hit on the head with something. It turned out to be the photo box. As she picked up the spilled contents and shuffled them back into the box, she came across the envelope with the necklace in it. Slowly she turned it over in her hand. She had planned on mailing it back to him, but hadn't gotten around to it. An idea popped into her head as she stared at the package. 

"Well, why not? It would save me the time of mailing it and I'm sure Linda wouldn't mind making sure he gets it." Making up her mind, she put it into her purse. "It'll be one less thing to worry about."

As she flew out to Stamford in the morning, she couldn't keep her mind off the damn thing. She toyed with the thought of putting a message in the envelope, but figured that the necklace was enough of a statement. She hadn't attempted to call Hunter at all. She felt that she shouldn't have to. If he had wanted to clue her in on things, he knew how to get a hold of her. It still hurt to think that he didn't give a damn.

_Enough of that_, she told herself firmly. _It's the past. Let it alone. You've got a life to live._ She pushed Hunter and the necklace out of her mind.

Evie arrived at Linda's office early. She chatted with Sherri while waiting for Linda. Sherri said she was sorry that Evie wouldn't be working with her and wished her luck in whatever she ended up doing. The phone buzzed, signaling Sherri to let Evie into the office.

Linda McMahon stood up as Evie entered the room. She came around the desk and shook Evie's hand. "It's good to see you Evie," she stated as she gestured for her to take a seat.

"Thanks Linda. It's good to see you too. I'm sorry it's not under better circumstances though," Evie replied as she sat down and smoothed her short skirt over her thighs.

Linda took her seat behind the desk. "So am I. I'm sorry that you're not going to stay with us, but in this situation, perhaps its better." She sorted through the papers on her desk. "I want to apologize again for what happened. That was something you shouldn't have gone through."

Evie waved a hand to dismiss Linda's words. "Like I said, Linda, don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault." She had to take another look at Linda. The woman had an expression of guilt on her face. "What's wrong?"

Linda cleared her throat. "Actually, I feel that it _is_ partly my fault."

Evie shifted in her seat, clearly not expecting this. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I am the one that assigned you to Hunter. If I hadn't done that, you wouldn't have been in that predicament," she said and then cleared her throat again. "I feel guilty about all this."

An eyebrow shot up. Evie wasn't quite sure what Linda was getting at. "What exactly are you talking about, Linda?"

Linda folded her hands on the top of the desk and looked at Evie. "What I mean is that I assigned you to Hunter for a reason other than a professional one." When Evie gave her a puzzled look, Linda went on to explain. "You see, he was having a difficult time with his injury. He was isolated out there in Birmingham, especially when Stephanie took up her own agenda, leaving him and their marriage off to the side. He requested me to send someone to help out while he was down there since he wasn't getting any support from Stephanie. So I sent you."

Evie squirmed uncomfortably in her chair as she caught on to what Linda meant. "So it wasn't just my professional qualifications, was it?"

Linda shook her head. "No, it wasn't. It was more personal than professional. I thought you would be good for him. Your previous employer said that you were very tenacious when the situation called for it; that you were stubborn and didn't take garbage from anyone. I needed someone like that to deal with Hunter." Linda chuckled. "And you know how stubborn he is."

Evie nodded. "Don't I know it," she responded dryly.

"Despite all the things that have happened, I have a soft spot for my former son-in-law." She quickly smiled. "Well, I have a soft spot for anyone that would take on a marriage to Stephanie. My daughter is not an easy person to live with. All though she has grown up quite a bit lately and seems to be acting more like an adult than a spoiled child."

Linda continued on. "But at that time, he needed someone that was going to be there for him. Not just to help him out physically, but emotionally. Things were very strained between him and Stephanie and I thought it would help if he had someone to talk to."

She leaned forward, looking Evie in the eye. "I guess you could say that I feel bad about this because in retrospect, I was subconsciously matchmaking."

"Matchmaking?" Evie almost choked on the word.

Linda waved a hand. "Trust me, it wasn't my intention, but it sort of ended up that way. I saw a person that Hunter could benefit from in a better way than he could emotionally from my daughter. It was only a matter of time before that relationship dissolved. So I put you two together." She sat back, still watching Evie. "I didn't expect you to stay with him so long though."

"Neither did I," replied Evie softly. So it hadn't been her imagination that day when she and Linda had conversed. Linda had been feeling bad about the whole mess.

Linda noted the wistful look on Evie's face. It seemed that things had progressed farther than she actually thought. "You were in love with him, weren't you?" Linda asked gently with insight that came from years of experience.

Evie's eyes dropped to her lap and she nodded her head. "Still am," she almost whispered. Her head came up and determination flashed in her eyes. "But it's over with," she said firmly.

Linda nodded. It saddened her that Evie seemed to be giving up so quickly. "Well, you never know what might happen." She smiled tentatively. "I'm so sorry, Evie. If I had known…" she trailed off.

"But you didn't know. None of us did. It just happened. And to tell you the truth, I wouldn't trade it all for anything else, so stop feeling guilty," Evie responded kindly.

A look of relief spread over Linda's features. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"You're welcome." Evie leaned towards the desk, putting aside emotions and getting down to business. "Now, what about those forms I need to sign?"

* * *

Evie left Linda's office after another thirty minutes. She had signed the forms and left the envelope with Linda, with a promise that Hunter would get it. They chatted amicably for a few more minutes before Evie stated that she had to leave. 

Linda stood up and came around the desk. "Well, I'm sorry to see you go, Evie. If you ever change your mind just give me a call," she said as she held out her hand.

Evie shook her hand. "Thanks Linda. I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"If you ever need anything, let me know," Linda said with a smile.

Evie understood what she was saying. "Thanks again Linda."

They shook hands one more time and Evie left the room. Linda watched as she walked out the door and hoped she had timed things right. If she had, Evie would be seeing Hunter sooner than she thought. _Sometimes people just need a push in the right direction_, she thought. _I hope that they're smart enough to take advantage of it. _

She had been telling the truth when she said she had a soft spot for Hunter. Under the surface of that brash, arrogant demeanor was a man; a good man. Before the problems between Hunter and Stephanie had surfaced, Linda had seen how protective he had been of her. And despite the reasons for their marriage, Linda had the impression that Hunter had loved Stephanie. But while her daughter had possibly professed the same feeling to him, it apparently hadn't been the truth. Stephanie had loved him because of the power, both physical and psychological, he held. She had decided that Hunter, while injured, was of no use to her in the effort to gain acceptance from her domineering father, and she left him.

Linda sighed. She had done all she could do without directly interfering. It was up to them. Her phone buzzed, breaking into her thoughts and bringing her back into the present.

She pressed the button. "What is it Sherri?"

"Mr. Tolbert is here with the addendums," Sherri responded.

"Send him in please," Linda stated and then sat back down behind her desk.

* * *

Evie had stopped and said a brief goodbye to Sherri, and then headed out to the elevator. As she waited for the doors to open, she glanced around casually. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Not paying attention, Evie almost ran into whoever was coming out. She stopped short and glanced up. Her mouth parted in a shocked breath. 

A pair of hazel eyes looked down at her, taking in her face framed by the mass of auburn hair. His eyes traveled briefly over her form, noting the short skirt she was wearing and glimpsed those long legs before returning to her face.

"Evie," the familiar voice said calmly as his heart hammered in his chest.

"Hunter," she replied trying to keep her voice even.

Her eyes quickly skimmed over him, taking in as much as she could. After being away from him for over two months, she was almost desperate to look at him. She hadn't seen him since she had left him lying in the ring. "I didn't expect to see you here" she said, keeping the conversation polite.

He shrugged as he stepped off the elevator and stood in front of her, blocking her path. "I didn't expect to see you either. What're you doing here?"

Evie kept her face composed, but inside her stomach was twisting in apprehension. _To run into him here and today of all days_, she thought. "Signing my release forms. What about you?" She hoped he couldn't hear the rapid beating of her heart. As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted him more than anything else at that moment.

"Contract addendums," he replied. He also kept his expression neutral, but on the inside, he was fighting down the urge to take her in his arms, apologize and kiss her senseless. The ache that he had been fighting returned in full force as he looked at her.

She nodded, deciding to cut things short. If she stood there any longer, she'd break down and throw herself at him. She forced herself to smile carelessly. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a plane to catch," she stated in dismissal.

Hunter said nothing in reply. Instead, he merely nodded and moved aside so she could press the button to call the elevator back up. With one last glance at her, he turned and walked towards Linda's office. His heart was still pounding and halfway there, he almost turned around to say something, but he forced himself to keep walking.

She watched his retreating back. Her emotions roiled in a mixture of nervousness and anger at seeing him so soon. She really shouldn't let the opportunity to find out why he had done what he did, pass her by. Before her lips could form his name, he disappeared into Linda's outer office. Evie promptly shut her mouth and stepped onto the elevator.

When the doors had closed, she leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. Shakily, she blew it out as she pushed the tears down_. Doesn't do any good to fall apart girl. You've come a long way, so don't let all that come undone._ Now, if she could only get her heart to stop beating so hard.

* * *

Hunter had been subdued throughout the time it took to go over the addendums and sign them. Linda watched him surreptitiously through the proceedings, confident that he had run into Evie. That could be the only explanation for his silence. Normally, he was vociferous when it came to his contract, but today he had pretty much agreed with things and signed with no complaints. 

When the lawyer had left, Linda sat back in her chair. "I have something for you," she said quietly.

Hunter looked up at her. "What would that be?"

Linda opened a drawer and took out an envelope. "This was given to me today and I told the person that I would make sure you received it." She placed it on the desk and pushed it towards him.

"What is it?" he asked as he reached for it.

"I have no idea. I wasn't told," she responded truthfully. Evie hadn't explained to her exactly what it was and she hadn't asked.

Hunter took the envelope and tore open the end. He tilted it up and watched as a gold chain and a three stone sapphire pendant slid out onto his hand. Pain stabbed through his heart. He hadn't thought she would return this to him. Apparently to Evie, it was officially over. He carefully put it back in the envelope and placed it in his jacket pocket.

Linda noted the brief flash of pain when he saw the jewelry. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

Hunter looked up at her and she was startled to see the disappointment on his face. The mask of indifference quickly replaced it. "I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Linda looked at him knowingly. "She's at the airport Hunter. Her flight doesn't leave for at least an hour."

Hunter shook his head. "I can't, Linda, but thank you."

"You let the opportunity go and you may not have another," Linda stated matter-of-factly.

"I have my reasons for doing the things that I do. I don't expect anyone to understand them," he told her in a forced tone.

"I'm sure you have your reasons, Hunter, but you're letting go of a chance at being happy." Linda sat back in her chair. "And those chances don't come along very often in life."

"Maybe not, Linda, but as I said, I have my reasons." Hunter stood up. "Thanks for giving me the message." He headed towards the door and as his hand reached for the knob, Linda spoke up again.

"You may have your reasons, but she still has your heart."

Hunter stopped, keeping his back to the CEO as his hand briefly touched the pocket that contained the necklace. "Not anymore," he replied and left the room.

* * *

He sat in his rental car, resting his head against the steering wheel. He could feel the slight weight of the necklace in his pocket. It felt like a thousand pounds weighing down his heart. Again, he was fighting the unbearable loneliness he'd been feeling since she'd left. He hadn't been sleeping very well, nor had he been eager to enjoy anyone else's company. 

He gently beat his head against the steering wheel. _You love her you moron. Why the hell are you acting like this? You know what you want and you know where she is right now. Why not go after her? _As much as he wanted to, he couldn't quite make his hands turn the key in the ignition.

**_Because you're afraid, that's why,_** stated that inner voice. **_You're afraid of being in love because you know how much of a risk it is. It's scary, messy, no-emotions-barred need and it frightens the hell out of you. _**

He sat back, mulling over the thought. It did make him panic. In all his 33 years, he had never felt like this for anyone. _Why me?_ he questioned. _I didn't ask for this; I wasn't expecting this._

**_That's usually when it happens, stupid; when you're not looking for it. Linda was right. These chances don't come along very often. Go,_** the voice pushed.

Hunter snorted in derision. _Yeah, and I can just see the looks on peoples' faces and hear the comments_ if_ she comes back with me._

The voice sighed in exasperation. **_And since when did you give a damn what everyone else thinks?_**

That was a good question. Normally, he could care less what people thought of him. It was none of their business how he chose to conduct his life, or who he let into it.

**_But it's not about what people think. It's about you and her, so why are you still here? _**the voice questioned.

His shoulders slumped and he lowered his head. _Because for her, it's over; I'm not a part of her life now._

**_That doesn't mean that she doesn't love you anymore. You saw the look on her face today. She still wants to be with you, and here you are arguing with yourself when you could be talking to her._**

He raised his head as he continued to think things over. The past two months had bee absolutely wretched for him on an emotional level. What he had done to her was one of the lowest things he'd done in quite some time. He wrestled with the reasons why as well as his feelings for her. Running a hand across his forehead, he sighed heavily. He knew deep down that she belonged to him, but that fear made him reluctant to seek her out and apologize. He would have to admit he was wrong and he hated that. And who was to say that she would take him back, let alone accept his apology?

**_Dammit_****_ man, you love her! She's worth the embarrassment of saying you were wrong. And if you don't go, you might never get the chance again. It's either that or be alone the rest of your life._**

Hunter grimaced at that thought, but knew it was true. After a few more minutes of contemplation, he came to the conclusion that he'd done the single stupidest thing in his entire life. It even beat out marrying Stephanie. He had let the one thing that he truly loved in his life get on a plane to Chicago. And it would happen again if he didn't go now. The thought of losing her again pushed him into action. His fingers turned the key and started the car up. Linda had stated that Evie's flight wasn't leaving for an hour, but that was fifteen minutes ago. If he wanted to make it before she got on the plane, he'd have to hurry.

* * *

Evie walked up to the check in counter. She placed her ticket on the counter top and smiled at the person behind it. "Checking in." 

The young man looked up and returned the smile. "Certainly" he said as he took her ticket to look at it. As he pulled up the information in the computer, he looked at the ticket and then at her. "You're Evie Mackenzie?"

"Yeah. Why? Is there a problem?" she asked.

The young man shook his head. "No, no problem." He smiled in a friendly way. "I watched your match against Jericho."

Evie returned the smile, amazed that someone remembered. "That was two months ago. You still remember that?"

He chuckled. "Yeah I do. You were good. Too bad you didn't stick around to wrestle some more. You could have given the other women a run for their money."

"Well, thanks, I guess," Evie replied awkwardly.

"I thought Triple H was an ass to let you go. At least the way he did it, but what do you expect? The guy's a jerk."

The smile wavered a little. "Yeah, he can be quite the jerk," she replied. _Like I need to be reminded of that fact?_ she thought sarcastically.

"So are you still working for the WWE?" he asked casually.

"No. I just came out here to take care of a few loose ends." When he opened his mouth to ask another question, she spoke up before he could say anything. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'd really like to get on the plane if I can," she told the young man.

He looked apologetic as he stamped her ticket. "Well, they're not letting anyone board just yet. The flight doesn't leave for another forty-five minutes."

Evie muttered a curse. She had no desire to stick around any longer than necessary; especially after running into Hunter earlier. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure. They don't start boarding until fifteen minutes before," the man responded. "I'm sorry." He slid the ticket towards her.

She gave him a half grin. "It's not your fault. You're only doing your job." Her fingers latched onto the piece of paper. "Thanks anyway."

"You're welcome. Have a good flight," he said as she turned away.

Evie walked over to the waiting area and dropped her carry on and purse on one of the chairs facing the windows. She sat down next to them and watched the activity on the tarmac, letting her mind wander. Inevitably, it wandered back to Hunter and their brief encounter at the elevator.

_I should have waited around to talk to him,_ she though to herself. _I should have made him tell me what his reasons were._ She chuckled in derision at that. _Like I could make him do anything he doesn't want to do._

She shifted in the chair. _Not that it matters now, but I'd still like to know what possessed him to fire me._ Her thoughts whirled around so much that she could hardly make sense of them.

Coming to the conclusion that nothing she thought was going to make any sense today, Evie passed the time playing games on her cell phone or watching the traffic out on the airstrip. Finally the flight attendant announced that they were now boarding passengers. Sighing in relief, Evie picked up her bags and headed towards the gate.

* * *

Hunter parked his rental car and headed into the airport. After scanning the flight board, he located the gate he needed and noticed that he had a few minutes left before the flight took off. The traffic had been horrendous and he had little time to spare. He hurried towards the gate at a fast pace, trying not to draw too much attention to himself. 

He got to the gate and noticed that the door was closing. He rushed up to the door to get the attention of the person closing it.

"Hold on," he said in a hurry.

The woman glanced up at him as she locked to door. "I'm sorry sir, but the flight is leaving the terminal. If you were booked on this flight, you can change your ticket at the reservation desk."

Hunter shook his head. "No, there's someone on that flight that I need to…" He stopped himself, knowing that it wouldn't make any difference. The plane was already leaving. There was no way that it would be turned around. "Shit," he muttered.

"Is there anything I can help you with sir?" the woman asked him.

"Not unless you can stop the plane," he said with a wry smile.

The woman smiled. "I'm sorry, once it's gone, it's gone. Do you need to get to Chicago? Because if you do, there is one more flight leaving later this evening. The flights this time of the week aren't completely booked, so there's a good chance you can get on it."

Hunter shook his head again. "That's okay. I'll figure something out. Thanks," he replied.

"You're welcome," she stated and then left the area.

Hunter sat down on one of the plastic chairs to give himself a minute to think. The woman had told him that there was another flight later. What if he flew out to Chicago to talk to her? That would show her how serious his intentions were, wouldn't it?

_What if she doesn't want to talk to me?_ he thought in a moment of panic.

**_Doesn't matter._****_ You want to talk to her. You're the one that wants to fix this, so go. Worry about that when you get there,_** the voice replied.

He shrugged. _Good enough for me._

He knew he had Evie's address in his appointment book, but that was in his rental car. Within moments, he made up his mind and headed over to change his ticket. He needed to check out of his hotel and turn in his rental car.

**_Better not waste any time then,_** the voice stated firmly.

* * *

Evie sat down on the El train with a sigh of relief. Her plane had been on time for a change and she was relieved that that particular piece of her life was over. Tired from the flight, she allowed her mind to mull over the pleasantly mundane thought of what she was going to have for dinner. As she glanced out the window, absentmindedly watching the buildings speed by, her cell phone rang. 

"This is Evie," she stated.

"Oh good, I'm glad I got you on the first try," Lauren said fretfully from the other end.

Evie straightened up at the tone of Lauren's voice. "What's wrong?"

"Where are you?" Lauren asked.

"I'm on the Blue Line from O'Hare," she replied quickly. "What's wrong?"

Lauren gulped as if she were fighting back tears. "It's dad. He's in the hospital," she said shakily.

A hot swoop of nausea turned Evie's stomach. "What?" she exclaimed. "What happened?"

"He had a heart attack. Mom found him in the family room and called the ambulance" Lauren replied, trying to calm down. "He's at Alexian Brothers Hospital."

"How serious is it?" Evie asked as she attempted to stay calm herself.

"We don't know yet. The doctor hasn't come out yet." Lauren took another breath and blew it out. "How fast can you get here?"

Evie looked out the window as the train was pulling into the next station. "I'm at the Jefferson Park stop. I'll go back to O'Hare and catch a cab."

"Hold on a second," Lauren said.

Evie gathered up her bags and got off the train. She heard a partially muffled conversation and then Lauren spoke up again.

"Gavin will pick you up at River Road. Wait for him out front," Lauren told her.

"All right. I'll see you soon," she said as she waited for a train going back towards O'Hare.

"I love you," Lauren told her quietly.

"Me too," Evie replied simply and then disconnected the call.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered despite the warm May evening. Her dad had a heart attack. It didn't seem possible. He was a strong man and in good health.

"Please don't let him die," she muttered. "Please don't."

She made it to the River Road station in good time and waited out front for Gavin. Her mind was still trying to comprehend the fact that her dad was in the hospital. Tears formed in her eyes and she swiped at them. "No crying. You don't even know if there's anything to cry about yet" she told herself.

Gavin finally pulled up in his Pontiac. Evie tossed her carry on bag in the back and climbed into the passenger seat. As soon as she had closed the door, Gavin was pulling away from the curb.

"How is he?" Evie asked tentatively, still praying that it wasn't serious.

Gavin gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Right now, he's still in the emergency room. Lauren called when I was on my way here and said the doctor didn't have much information, but as soon as he did, he would let us know."

"Shit," Evie cursed. "Do you know what happened?"

Gavin shook his head. "Not in so much detail, but from what Mom told me, he was doing something in the family room when she heard a crash. She went in and found him on the floor, holding his left arm. She called the ambulance and they took him to the hospital." He quickly glanced at his sister-in-law. "That's all I know."

Evie nodded, pressing her lips together. She was afraid that if she said anything, she'd start crying. Her head fell back on the headrest. _I don't think I can take another surprise today. All though, things always seem to happen in threes. I just hope that the third thing doesn't have anything to do with dad._

They made it to the hospital and Gavin parked the car in the Emergency Room lot. They walked in and spotting her sister, Evie walked over as Lauren stood up. They embraced tightly.

"Any news?" Evie asked as she withdrew.

Lauren nodded. "They moved him up to ICU. The doctor said he was lucky that it was a mild one, but they're going to monitor him in ICU for a couple days and then move him to a regular room."

Evie let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Where's mom?"

"She went up with the doctor and dad," Lauren replied before embracing her husband.

Evie waited for them to part. "Can we see him?"

"One at a time" Lauren said. "I was waiting for you to get here before I went up." She linked her arm through Evie's. "How are you? Are you okay"

Evie knew that she was referring to her trip to Stamford. "Yeah," she responded hesitantly. "I just don't want anymore surprises today. I don't think I could take it," she half-joked.

Lauren chuckled in response as the three of them went to the elevators. Once they reached ICU, Lauren asked which room David Mackenzie was in. The nurse told her the number and reminded them that they could go in one at a time. Locating the room, Evie peeked around the door. She saw her mother sitting on the edge of the bed, holding her husband's hand. A monitor beeped and chimed as it registered his heartbeat. David's eyes slowly drifted over to the door and he smiled. Lillian turned to see who he was looking at and as soon as she saw Evie, she stood up.

"Come on in," Lillian said. Evie stepped in and her mother hugged her. "I'm so glad you're here," she said before kissing her cheek.

"I am too," Evie replied and then looked at her dad. He looked pale and tired. "You know, you don't have to go to extremes to get attention," she joked to cover her anxiety.

David smiled and held his hand out to her. "How's my girl" he whispered.

She took his hand. "I'm fine. You don't look so good though," she replied with a half hearted smile as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Well, I'm better than I was earlier." He noticed the tears that were spilling over. "Hey, I'm all right. No need to cry."

"I'm sorry," Evie sniffled. "It's just that it's been a long day and to come home and find you in the hospital…" she trailed off.

He gently patted her hand. "I'm okay. I'll be out of here in a few days, so stop worrying." He smiled as she wiped the tears away with her free hand. "I'm a tough old man, remember?"

She chuckled and took the tissue her mother handed her. "Yeah, I know. You get up at four in the morning and chop a forest down, and then you wrestle a bear before lunch and an elephant right after." She remembered the stories he used to tell her when she was little.

"See? I'll be fine," he responded.

They chatted for a couple more minutes and then Evie said that Lauren and Gavin wanted to see him. She promised that she would be back tomorrow and kissed her father on the cheek.

When Lauren went in to see David, Evie located the bathroom so she could clean herself up a bit. When she was finished, she went back to her dad's room. Her mother was waiting outside for her.

"Are you okay?" Lillian asked.

"Yeah," Evie replied with a watery smile. "I'll be all right."

"Been a rough day for you, hasn't it?" Lillian questioned as she put an arm around her daughter. "Do you want to go home with me tonight or go to your own place?"

Evie contemplated the question. "I think I'll go to my place. There's not a whole lot I can do here, so I may as well get out from underfoot." She looked at her mother. "Are you staying with dad tonight?"

"Until he falls asleep, and that could be a while. Lauren and Gavin are going home. The boys are at the neighbor's house, but they want to get back to reassure them that grandpa's fine," Lillian replied. "Are you going to take the train home?"

Evie nodded. "Cheaper than a cab," she said. "I just need a ride to Cumberland or River Road."

"I'm sure Gavin could drop you off," her mother stated.

"Drop you off where?" Gavin said as he came up to them.

Lillian told him that Evie was going to her own home tonight and needed a ride to the station. Gavin promised he would take care of it and went to get his wife. After a round of goodnights and see-you-tomorrows, they left. Evie was quiet all the way to the Cumberland station. Lauren left her alone, knowing that it had been a stressful day for everyone. At the station, Evie thanked her brother-in-law and sister and went up the escalator. Once she had added money to her CTA pass, she went down another escalator to the platform.

She arrived at her stop an hour later. She'd had to transfer to the red line going out to Howard. When she had gotten off at her stop, she hailed a cab to get to her condo. She paid the driver, refused help with her carryon and went through the gate and around back to the stairs. Her mind was on her father as she climbed to the second landing. She was so distracted with her thoughts that she didn't register what she was seeing on the step in front of her.

The light on the landing illuminated the object in a yellowish glow. Her gaze traveled up over a pair of shoes, dark jeans, black t shirt and leather jacket to his face. Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized who it was.

Quickly, she assumed an expression of anger. "What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

Hunter sat on the landing, his feet resting on the step below and his bag behind him. His face was inexpressive as he looked at her. "I wanna talk to you," he simply said.

She eyed him suspiciously. "And what makes you think I want to talk-"

He cut her off. "C'mon Evie, I know you wanna talk to me. I know you want answers."

"I don't want anything from you except to be left alone! I don't need this right now Hunter," she snapped. "I've had a bad day and you're making even worse."

Hunter started to get a bit peeved. "I flew all the way out here at the last minute. The least you could do, is be nice about turning me away."

Her voice started to rise. "Well whose fault is that? I didn't ask you to come here and I don't feel like being nice about anything."

"Oh cut the crap Evie! I know you want answers and I'm not leaving until you hear me out!" Hunter shot back as he stood up.

Evie sighed in frustration. "Look, I'm tired. I just got back from the hospital and I'm in no mood to argue with you."

That caught his attention. "What were you doing at the hospital?" he questioned.

"My father had a heart attack today. Now, if you'll move out of my way, I'd like to go inside," she said as she tried to move past him, which was difficult to do since he took up most of the space.

He reached out and placed a hand on her arm. "Is he okay?" he asked softly.

Evie stopped when she felt the touch of his hand. She looked him directly in the face and noticed the concern in his eyes. She softened a bit. "He'll be fine. It was a mild one. They're going to keep him there a few days to make sure everything is fine."

"I'm glad he's okay," Hunter replied. "How about you?"

She glared at him. What did he care if she was okay or not? He didn't care how she felt after firing her, did he? Her anger shot up again. "What the hell kind of question is that? Do you honestly think I'm okay?"

He held up his hands as if to ward her off. "I'm just trying to be nice, Evie. Give me some credit here."

"I'd like to give you a swift kick in the ass," she spat. "You show up here expecting me to talk to you after what you did?"

Hunter's temper flared. "Dammit woman! I came out here to apologize! If you wanna stand here and argue, I've got all night!"

Her eyes were blazing with anger and she almost lost it. For two months she had been dealing with the pain of his dismissal, and now he had shown up out of the blue like it was no big deal. Like he was doing her some sort of favor. "Oh, so _now_ you have time to apologize? Well fuck you!" She jabbed him in the chest with her index finger. "You can take your apology and shove it up your ass!"

This time she managed to get past him and was unlocking the door by the time he turned around. The anger seeped out of him at her words. She obviously didn't want to talk to him. She didn't seem to be suffering as much as he had been. He heaved a sigh as he picked up his bag.

"I guess it was a mistake coming here. I thought maybe something could be salvaged outta all this mess. I guess I was wrong." He shouldered his bag. "For what it's worth, Evie, I am sorry."

Evie paused, her hand on the doorknob. He actually sounded sincere, and he _had_ traveled all the way out here to talk. She doubted that he was doing this just to bicker with her.

"Hunter?" she asked quietly.

He stopped on the third step. "What?"

She raked a hand through the mass of red hair. "Did you really come out here to talk to me?"

He turned around and a lopsided grin appeared. "I didn't come all this way just to piss you off."

Evie knew she would probably regret it. She supposed that he didn't come all the way out here just to yank her chain. Besides, she might not get another chance at this again. "Oh, fine," she said sharply. "But don't even think you're staying here tonight."

"Thanks," he simply replied, ignoring the last comment she had made. He was in the door. He didn't want to push his luck any farther.

She gestured to the kitchen as they walked in. "Help yourself to whatever there is. I need to change." With that said, she swept into the hallway to her bedroom.

Hunter dropped his bag near the door as he watched her walk away. Once she was out of sight, he took his jacket off and laid it across the back of a kitchen chair. He proceeded to take a bottle of water out of the fridge and ambled into the living room. He had made himself comfortable on the sofa and was running over what he wanted to say when Evie entered. She had changed from her dressy attire into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. His eyes raked over her, remembering how she looked with nothing on. He stifled a groan and pushed the memory aside.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw him. "Make yourself at home," she quipped.

"I did," he said with a grin and took a sip of water.

Evie sat down on a chair as far from him as possible. Not that she didn't trust him; she didn't trust herself around him. Besides, she was still mad enough to carry out her threat of kicking his ass. "Well, you're here, so start talking Helmsley."

"No quite sure where to start," he said casually. "There's a lot to talk about."

She leaned back in the chair. "How about starting with the obvious? Like, why you fired me."

"Fine" he shrugged. "The reason why I fired you is because… well, because I didn't want you in those situations anymore. Who knows how much farther Jericho would go? Or Bischoff for that matter?"

Evie tilted her head to one side. "We talked about all that before, Hunter. I knew what I was getting into from the start. I don't appreciate you making my decisions for me," she said a little more forcefully than she wanted.

"Look, if I told you what I had decided, you would've found a way to talk me out of it," he replied curtly. "I made that decision with you in mind."

Evie's eyes lit up in anger. "Bullshit. You made that decision for yourself, so don't give me that crap. Did it make any difference to you how I'd feel?"

"I have my reasons-"

She cut him short. "My safety being one of them. What's the other?" she demanded. She didn't want to mess around; she wanted the truth. After two months, she deserved the truth.

He shifted on the sofa, leaning forward so that his forearms rested on the tops of his thighs. He set the water bottle on the floor. He didn't want to admit what he was about to own up to. It was embarrassing for him. To people on the RAW roster, he was evil personified; inhuman at times. He was "The Game", the "Cerebral Assassin", and he never let his emotions get the better of him; at least, not until Evie had come along.

**_If you don't say it now, you'll never say it at all. A few moments of embarrassment are worth it,_** the voice reminded him.

He sighed heavily and then pushed the words out before he could reconsider. "Because I was scared." He shook his head. "No, that's not right. Because I _am_ scared," he amended.

Evie sat on the edge of the chair. He had her attention. "Scared of what?" she asked softly.

He looked down at the floor. "Of the feelings I have for you. No one has ever made me feel this way before."

"And what way is that?" she asked cautiously. Oh, he definitely had her attention now. The great and powerful Triple H looked incredibly uneasy sitting there on her sofa. She couldn't even begin to imagine what his response would be.

His eyes lifted to meet hers. "You make me feel like a man. Not some remorseless, relentless machine bent on power and being at the top. You reduce me to someone who is imperfect and vulnerable and you love me despite my faults, and that scares the hell out of me," he told her, his voice wavering slightly. "You know how much I hate feeling weak," he said with a slight smile.

Evie sat back, stunned. He was actually admitting that he was human. Underneath that cool, unperturbed façade, he was a man that was fallible. The anger she had been feeling since that night, dwindled at his words. For him to come here and embarrass himself by acknowledging his insecurities told her how much he did love her. He wouldn't do that for just anyone. Evie didn't quite know what to say. Instead, she waited for him to finish.

He cleared his throat. "There are a thousand reasons why I let you go, but that's the main one." He glanced at her. "I'm sorry, Evie. I thought I was doing the right thing, but now that I've had time to actually think it over, I came to the conclusion that I did the stupidest thing I've ever done in my entire life." He shook his head as he smiled. "It beat out marrying Steph by a long shot."

Evie chuckled at that. "And that was pretty stupid" she commented.

"Yeah it was," Hunter admitted. "Women talk you into the dumbest things sometimes." His eyes met hers. "No offense."

"None taken," Evie replied simply.

"After seeing you this afternoon, I realized how stupid I've been. I didn't want to let the opportunity pass me by, so I came out here," he said, his tone becoming serious again. "I don't expect you to accept my apology, and I don't expect you to take me back. I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry that I hurt you."

Evie was quiet for a couple of minutes, taking the time to absorb what he had admitted to. It wasn't an everyday occurrence for Hunter to own up to the things he kept hidden deep down. She did appreciate the honesty, but was unsure of how things would be if she accepted his apology. Would they go back to where they had left off? Or would it be less than that? She didn't think she could take it being any less that what it had been before, but they had to start over somewhere, didn't they?

"I'm… well, I don't quite know what to say," she started. "I mean, it's obvious you feel strongly about this to come all the way out here to apologize. I never would have guessed that somewhere in there, you're still Hunter and not Triple H."

Hunter smiled. "Well Hunter's been having a real hard time sleeping and concentrating and basically, he's been feeling wretched for the past two months." He picked at some invisible fluff on his pant leg. "Triple H has been… well, he's been taking Hunter's stupidity out on everyone else, as usual."

Evie smiled. "Well, for you to admit to being stupid is surprising in itself."

"Gee, rub it in why don't you?" he muttered good-naturedly.

Her smile widened. "Hey, I think I earned the right to rub it in." The smile slowly faded. "I know it's a pretty big step for you to come here and admit to how you feel. I appreciate it and I appreciate your apology."

Hunter held his breath, unsure if she was going to accept it or not. But even if she didn't, at least she knew how he felt about her. He just hoped she still felt the same way about him. "Confusing, isn't it?" he asked.

She watched him closely. "But that's the way love is, Hunter. It's confusing and exciting, but it's also imperfect and vulnerable and a thousand other things. Just like us." she replied softly. "If it wasn't, it wouldn't be worth all the time and trouble we've gone through." She got up and walked over to him, sitting next to him on the sofa. "You wouldn't be worth all my time and trouble."

His eyes met hers. "So what are you saying Evie?"

Her lips pressed together. If he could open up to her, she needed to be honest with him. She wanted him more than anything else in this lifetime. She didn't want to think of her future without him, however long it might last. "I need you in my life." She touched his hand. "Whether it's as my friend or as my lover, I want to be with you. I don't want anyone else."

Hunter's heart quickened at her words. She still wanted him! She still cared about him. He felt the lump in his throat and he closed his eyes in an effort to push it down. It was more than he had hoped for. At the very least, he had hoped she would accept his apology. He took a breath and blew it out as he opened his eyes.

"I need you in my life too. I hadn't really imagined what things would be like without you. And when I found out, I hated it. I couldn't be with other women, simply because they weren't you. They weren't what I wanted. I only wanted you," he said softly.

Tears welled up in Evie's eyes. She felt one trickle down over her cheek and she wiped it away. She shakily exhaled. "So where do we go from here?" she asked.

He hadn't thought about that. In fact, he hadn't thought beyond apologizing. But now he realized he wasn't quite sure either. Hunter shrugged. "I don't know. Where do you want it to go?"

"As far as possible," Evie replied with a hint of amusement. She watched as Hunter chuckled. "But for right now, maybe we could start out as friends?" she asked hopefully.

As much as she wanted to take up where they had left off, she knew that it might not be the most sensible thing to do. They both needed a little time to let their wounds heal. And she could think of no one else she'd rather do that with.

To have her in his life was the one thing he wanted most, whether it was as friends or as lovers. He had the distinct feeling that she was going to be in his life for a very long time.

Hunter entwined his fingers with hers. "I'd like that," he said as his eyes met hers.

Evie smiled at him. "I'm glad."

He put his arm around her and she settled into the crook of his arm, her head resting on his shoulder. A sigh escaped him. She felt good against him. He had missed the simple act of holding her. As he sat there, enjoying the feel of her, he wondered if she would want to come back to RAW with him.

He rubbed his thumb over her shoulder. "Are you working yet?"

Evie had relaxed into him and was savoring the feel of his arm around her again. She wondered why he had asked her that. "No. I've been… well, busy with other things; trying to forget things. Why?" she asked. "What do you have in mind?"

Hunter smiled. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come back with me as my assistant again."

She chuckled. "After you fired me on television?" She thought about it. "Well, there's the whole Bischoff/Jericho/Shawn problem." She glanced at him. "And I've already signed my release papers."

The wheels started turning in Hunter's mind. "The thing with that is Linda can draw up a new contract and this time we make sure that "no-wrestling" is in there."

"Definitely," Evie snorted.

"And I'm sure we can add in a few more things to that effect," Hunter continued. "If we do it right this time, Bischoff won't have any jurisdiction over you and you won't have to get into a ring with anyone again." He rubbed a hand over his jaw as he continued to think about it.

Evie was a little unsure about all of this. On one hand, she would be with Hunter on a daily basis again, and she couldn't think of anything better. Well, she could, but decided it wasn't a good idea to dwell on _those_ thoughts. Plenty of time for that down the line. On the other, it would mean facing Jericho, Shawn and Bischoff, but she wasn't afraid of those three. Still, it was something to think over. "Can I think about it?" she asked. "I mean, I'm flattered and all, but I don't know. It seems a bit sudden."

"Sure" Hunter said. "While you're thinking about it, would it be too much to ask if I could stay here tonight?"

She was planning on letting him stay anyway, but decided to mess with him a bit. "I told you not to expect to stay, didn't I?"

"Yeah," he responded.

"So what makes you think I'd change my mind? I know you apologized, but that doesn't mean that I'm gonna hop in bed with you," Evie stated casually as she pulled away from him.

"I'm not expecting you to," Hunter protested.

A small smile flitted across her lips. "Liar, liar," she teased.

"I'll sleep in the other room. I'll behave myself, I promise," he wheedled.

"I don't know…" Evie said slowly.

"Puhleeease?" he whined and then pouted.

She laughed at the face he was making. "Well, I suppose it would be okay." She held up a hand as he started to talk. "But there are a couple of rules. First, you stay in your own room." She paused and then- "Second, you stay in your own room. I don't wanna wake up and find you snuggling up to me in the middle of the night."

He folded his arms across his broad chest. "Fine, I'll stay in my room" he sulked.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Evie let out a bark of laughter.

Hunter looked at her, realizing she had been teasing him. "You are just asking for it, aren't you?" he shouted and then reached over and began tickling her.

Evie collapsed into a fit of giggles and he continued to torment her. As she lay back, trying to escape him, he stretched over her, continuing to tickle her. Soon she was gasping for him to stop.

"Hunter… I can't… breathe! St-stop it" she squealed.

He finally relented and stopped tickling, but remained where he was. He looked down at her as she tried to catch her breath.

"What?" she asked softly.

He simply smiled and then bent his head and kissed her. His mouth brushed hers lightly at first and when she didn't protest, he increased the pressure a little more. She trembled as his mouth touched hers tenderly. His lips teased hers open and his tongue dipped in briefly before he withdrew.

"Nothing," Hunter replied huskily as he straightened himself and stood up. He stretched his arms out over his head. "It's late. We should both get some sleep."

Evie propped herself up on her elbows. "You're terrible," she told him with a half grin.

He simply smiled at her and headed towards the second bedroom. Evie shook her head as she admired the view.

"I have a bad feeling about this," she murmured and then grinned.

* * *

Two months later, Evie stepped out of the Evolution limo and surveyed her surroundings; the glare of the sun on the semi trailers; the smell of exhaust and oil and the sound of chattering fans, hoping for a glimpse of their favorites. As she tilted her head up to look at the arena, she realized how much she had missed all this. Not just the job, but the excitement of the show. Most of all, she had missed being with Hunter on a daily basis.

Hunter had climbed out of the limo behind her and smirked as she straightened out her skirt. "So," he asked, "how does it feel to be back?" He had a feeling that this time, things were going to be much better. He had been thrilled that she had decided to come back with him. The words had barely left her lips and he was on the phone to Linda McMahon to get a new contract drawn up; this time with clearer specifications.

She grinned mischievously as she shouldered her bag. "Feels good," she replied. "Does anyone else but Evolution know that I'm here?"

That patented smirk widened into a huge grin. "No, no one but us; I think quite a few people will be surprised."

"I'm sure surprised will be an understatement," Evie responded as they headed into the arena and to Evolution's locker room.

On their way there, a few of the production people said hello to Evie and welcomed her back. She graciously thanked them and continued on her way with Hunter. As she stepped into the locker room, she was immediately pulled into a bear hug. She gasped in surprise and then laughed when she recognized the tattooed arms. A squeeze later, she was released and she looked up into the smiling face of Dave Batista.

"Well, it's good to see you too," she stated dryly.

He chuckled in response and backed away as Hunter entered the room.

Ric got up off the sofa, walked over to Evie and held out his hand. "Good to have you back, Evie," he said as he shook her hand.

"Thanks Ric," she replied as she looked at Randy, who smiled and waved hello to her from his spot on the leather couch.

Things quickly got down to business and the show was just starting when there was a knock on the door. Evie got up and when she answered it, she found a go-fer on the other side, clutching a thick envelope.

"Can I help you?" Evie asked.

"I'm supposed to give this to Triple H and wait for him to sign it so I can take it back to Mr. Bischoff," the young man said.

Evie held out her hand. "I'll take that, and you don't need to worry about waiting for it. I'll take it back to Mr. Bischoff for you," she told him.

"I… well, I guess that's okay," he stammered and then handed over the envelope. "Just make sure you get it back to him. I don't want to lose my job."

Evie grinned. "Oh, don't worry. I'll definitely make sure he gets this." She closed the door before the go-fer could change his mind. As she turned around, still grinning, she came face to face with Hunter. She held up the envelope. "I think this is your contract for SummerSlam." She handed him the envelope. "Why don't you sign it and I'll take it to Bischoff's office," she stated coyly.

Hunter smirked at the tone of her voice. "Eager to say hi to the boss?" he asked her as he took the contract out of its envelope. He gestured to Ric for a pen. Ric handed him one and Hunter opened the contract to sign it.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Evie asked with evil glee as she watched Hunter sign the agreement.

He slowly folded it up and slipped in back in the envelope. "Well, why don't I go with you, just so I can make a few things clear to Mr. Bischoff," Hunter replied with a wink. "I mean, we don't want there to be any misunderstandings, do we?" He turned the envelope and its contents over to her.

"I think that is a good idea," Evie stated, still grinning mischievously.

Hunter chuckled as he handed the pen back to Ric. "So, what are we waiting for? No time like the present," he said as he opened the door. He turned to look at the other three members of Evolution. "We'll be back in a few minutes, gentlemen."

As he closed the door behind them, Evie spoke up. "I wonder what his reaction is going to be."

"I'm sure he'll be pretty surprised," Hunter replied. Actually, he couldn't wait to see the GM's reaction to one of his least favorite people returning to RAW. It would be entertaining, to say the least. Especially when Bischoff would find out that he has no authority over Evie.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when I walk in," Evie said as the headed towards Bischoff's office. Ever since her new contract had been drawn up and signed, she had been envisioning Bischoff's reaction. The expression on his face would be priceless.

Hunter chuckled. "Neither can I, Evie. Neither can I."

Within minutes, they were standing outside the closed door to Eric Bischoff's office. Neither of them said anything at first; they just stood there grinning conspiratorially at each other.

Finally, Hunter raised his hand to knock. "Ready?" he asked her.

Evie raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm always ready," she responded.

**End **

* * *

**A/N:** Many, many, many thanks to _all_ of you who read and reviewed this story. Your words of encouragement and excitement have meant a lot to me. I am so glad that you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I never expected my first fic to do so well, or that it received over 300 reviews. I guess I'm doing something right. I'm hoping I can do the same with the sequel. 

Again, many thanks to all of you.

P.S. 02.06.05 - I revised the ending yet again. I felt that this one had a bit more closure to it than the last one.


End file.
